Teuflisches Spiel
by Khair ed Din
Summary: COMPLETE ! - Meine Version von Harrys fünftem Jahr. Der Teufel höchstpersönlich hat eine Leidenschaft: Das Spiel! Und dieses treibt er nun in Hogwarts ...
1. Prolog

_Der Disclaimer:  
Alles, was J. K. Rowling erfunden hat, gehört ihr auch. Ich hab's mir nur geborgt.  
Khair ed Din, Cherry Threethousand, Daeva Red, Samantha Blue, Morgana Argent und Kalidor Baka sind meiner Feder entsprungen, wobei Ähnlichkeiten mit mir bekannten lebenden Personen in jedem Fall beabsichtigt sind (die betreffenden Personen wissen das aber - siehe Widmung).  
Die Story ist nur zur Unterhaltung da, ich verdiene damit kein Geld.  
  
Severus Snape, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin (die später noch hinzukommen) sind 35 Jahre alt.  
Lehrer(in) in Ausbildung wird manchmal auch Juniorlehrer(in) genannt  
  
Widmung:  
Für meine Freundinnen Sam, Daeva und Cherry  
  
Ich habe keine Harry Potterlogie studiert und bin auch keine Theologin - also bei geschichtlichen Fehlern bitte ich um Nachsicht._  
  
  


**Prolog**

  
  
  
Nach Luft ringend lag er am Boden. Blut lief ihm aus Nase und Mund. Er roch verbranntes Fleisch und wusste, dass dieser Geruch von ihm kam. Die Mehrheit seiner Knochen waren gebrochen, Muskeln und Sehnen gerissen. Er war zwar noch nicht tot, aber in diesem Augenblick flehte er schweigend zum Gevatter, damit er ihn von diesen Schmerzen erlösen würde.  
  
  
  
Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten ging das Wesen an ihm vorbei. In einen langen braunen Mantel gehüllt, der nur zwei rot leuchtende Punkte dort zum Vorschein brachte, wo die Augen sitzen sollten, trat er vor seine knienden Jünger, die ihm mit gesenktem Kopf huldigten.  
  
"Vier mal stand ich bereits Angesicht zu Angesicht ihm gegenüber und vier mal ist er mir entwischt. MIR ist ein Kind entwischt! Und auch meinem Diener Wurmschwanz war es nicht möglich gewesen dieses Balg zu beseitigen! Kann mir einer von euch sagen, weshalb???"  
  
Seine Stimme war durchdringend. Die Jünger spürten seinen Hass und seine Wut in ihren Herzen, so als würden sie in den nächsten Sekunden zerspringen.  
  
"Meister ...", kam es leise von einem der Knienden, "Wurmschwanz war, ist und bleibt ein Feigling und Versager. Von ihm hättet ihr keinen Erfolg erwarten dürfen und der junge Potter hatte einfach nur Glück ... wenn ihr wieder bei Kräften seid, werdet ihr ihn mit eurem kleinen Finger zerquetschen können."  
  
Er betrachtete den Diener vor sich eine Weile schweigend, dann drehte er sich um und meinte: "Wohl war ... aber es dauert mir zu lange ... ich sehe keinen anderen Weg, ich werde Hilfe von außerhalb benötigen, da offensichtlich kein anderer von euch in der Lage ist, meine Befehle auszuführen und mir Potter zu bringen!"  
  
Die Jünger sanken vor Furcht noch tiefer zu Boden, um ihm ihre Ehrerbietung zu zeigen.  
  
Er ging zu einem entzündeten Feuer und zog mit seiner dürren, knochigen Hand ein vorbereitetes Pulver aus seinem Umhang, welches er sodann in die Flammen warf. Diese färbten sich zuerst blau, dann grün, bis sie sich in ein blutrot verwandelten und meterhoch in den Himmel stiegen.  
  
Inmitten des Feuers erschien schemenhaft eine Gestalt, die nach und nach immer deutlicher wurde. Bald nahm sie menschliche Züge an und kurz darauf trat ein großer Mann mit langen, roten Haaren und einem Spitzbart aus den Flammen. Er trug eine elegante schwarze Robe mit allerlei metallischem Schnickschnack, aus der er sich den Ruß klopfte.  
  
"Einen schönen guten Abend!", meinte der Herr mit einer majestätisch klingenden Stimme, "man wünscht mich zu sprechen?"  
  
"In der Tat!", sagte das Wesen und näherte sich dem Mann.  
  
Dieser musterte ihn kurz, dann fing er an zu grinsen: "Ah, Tom Vorlost Riddle ... du siehst ja grottenschlecht aus. Kein Wunder, dass der Tod dich ganz oben auf seiner Liste hat, aber mir scheint, dass du nicht sehr erpicht darauf bist, ihm zu folgen, nicht wahr, Tom?"  
  
"Nenn mich nicht bei diesem Namen! Tom Riddle IST tot, es gibt nur noch Voldemort!", fuhr der dunkle Lord ihn an.  
  
Der Mann grinste immer noch: "Du wurdest als Tom Riddle geboren und du wirst irgendwann als Tom Riddle sterben. Künstlernamen gibt es bei uns nicht. Aber nun zur Sache, ich habe auch noch andere Dinge zu tun."  
  
"Wann und ob ich sterbe ist ganz allein meine Sache. Ich habe das für mich festgelegte Datum bereits überschritten, wie du weißt. Doch lass uns zum Geschäftlichen kommen, wie du es wünscht: Ich will Macht und ich will Harry Potter endlich eigenhändig töten und dazu brauche ich mehr Kraft!"  
  
Der Mann zwirbelte an seinem Bart: "Soso, also das Übliche, was ihr Menschen haben wollt: Erst einmal eine kleine Privatfehde und dann die Weltherrschaft ... aber wozu brauchst du mich? Du kannst deine Leute bereits wie Käfer zerquetschen ..." - als der Mann das sagte, blickte er auf das Häufchen Elend, das sich immer noch vor Schmerzen wand - "... und deine eigene Kraft nimmt auch ohne meine Hilfe zu ... in ein paar Jahren ..."  
  
"Das ist zu lange!", unterbrach der Lord barsch, "ich brauche meine ganze Kraft JETZT, um die Magie von Hogwarts zu Fall zu bringen. Potter hat vor fünfzehn Jahren einen Teil meiner Kraft erhalten und wenn er erlernt damit umzugehen ..."  
  
"... hast du schlechte Karten", ergänzte der Mann, "... ich verstehe ... und niemand von deinen Leuten darf den Jungen töten, da er dich gedemütigt hat und du ihn mit deinen eigenen Händen erledigen willst. Wie liebe ich doch diese menschlichen Emotionen ..."  
  
Er ging einige Male auf und ab und überlegte laut: "Ich persönlich kann und darf deine alte Vitalität nicht herstellen, da du offiziell bereits nicht mehr in dieser Welt weilen solltest und ich kann dir den Jungen nicht direkt vor die Nase setzen, auch wenn Magiehürden kein Problem für mich sind ... aber wenn der Boss das herausfinden würde, würde ich mehr als großen Ärger bekommen ... von dem Papierkram ganz zu schweigen. Leider gibt es Regeln, an die sogar ich mich zu halten habe ... und wenn es einen Weg gäbe, was würdest du mir als Gegenleistung anbieten können? Deine Seele habe ich bereits vor fünfzehn Jahren bekommen."  
  
Der Mann schaute den Lord interessiert an. Dieser holte aus seinem Gewand ein Stück Pergament hervor und reichte es ihm mit den Worten: "Wie wäre es mit dem Chefsessel ... ?"  
  
"WAS?", war das erstaunte Gegenkommentar. Neugierig betrachtete er das Pergament und sah wieder auf zu Voldemort: "Ist das sicher?"  
  
"Diese Quelle hat sich nie geirrt!", kam als Antwort.  
  
"Ist er wirklich so leichtsinnig gewesen und hat sie hier gelassen ...", murmelte der Mann zu sich selbst, dann wandte er sich wieder dem dunklen Lord zu, "das wirft natürlich ein ganz anderes Licht auf die Sache. Weder meine Leute noch ich selbst können das Ding aufspüren, geschweige denn anfassen oder nutzen, solange es rein ist. Es steht unter einem ganz besonderen Schutz vom Boss. Wenn du es für mich beschaffst und entweihst, kann ich dir damit auch deine alte Form wiedergeben."  
  
"Dann sind wir im Geschäft?"  
  
"Nein ... ich möchte doch lieber ein Spiel daraus machen ...", grinste der Mann, "ich bin unsterblich und kann somit auch Niederlagen verkraften, denn Vater Zeit hat mir Geduld beigebracht und es gibt in den kommenden Veränderungen der Generationen sicher noch andere Möglichkeiten außer dieser den Boss abzusetzen, deshalb wird das hier nur ein Spiel für mich sein und somit gibt es diese eine Spielregel: Wen immer du dorthin schickst, um es zu holen, er muss wie das Ding rein sein. Frei von JEDER Sünde. Sobald ein Sünder es berührt, wird er nicht nur tausendjährige Qualen erleiden, sondern der Boss würde aufmerksam werden und es eventuell wieder an sich nehmen."  
  
"Das lass meine Sorge sein. Ich habe genug Leute, die für so etwas geeignet sind."  
  
Der Mann lachte: "Das bezweifle ich, Tom, das bezweifle ich stark!"  
  
"Nur um Missverständnissen aus dem Weg zu gehen: Diese Welt gehört mir und ich werde mich auch nicht erniedrigen, dir zu huldigen", brachte der dunkle Lord in einem finsteren Ton heraus.  
  
"Das brauchst du auch nicht. Was kümmert mich die Erde, wenn ich das Universum haben kann, falls dein Plan wirklich gelingt. Dieses kleine Projekt vom Boss kannst du gern übernehmen. Es ist sowieso ...", da verstummte der Mann und schaute belustigend auf das Opfer vom dunklen Lord, welches sich nun nicht mehr rührte.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Voldemort, der bis auf sein Opfer nichts erkennen konnte.  
  
Der Mann legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte nur: "Sieh genau hin!"  
  
Kaum hatte er ihn berührt, da sah der Lord eine komplett schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, die eine gerade erloschene Kerze in der Hand trug. Ein kleiner Rauchfaden kräuselte sich noch im leichten Wind.  
  
"Das ist Gevatter Tod!", flüsterte der Mann, "er hat soeben das Lebenslicht dieses Menschen erlöschen lassen."  
  
"Was passiert mit ihm?", fragte der dunkle Lord.  
  
Wieder lachte der Mann: "Sterbe und du wirst es sehen! So, ich muss los, hab noch einiges zu tun."  
  
Er nahm seine Hand von Voldemorts Schulter und trat wieder ins Feuer.  
  
"Mach's gut, Tom, ich werde ab und zu mal vorbeischauen, um zu sehen, wie weit ihr seid. Vielleicht finde ich noch jemanden, der mitspielen möchte", sagte er, "... ihr Menschen seid wirklich seltsame Kreaturen. Eine Rasse, vielleicht mit verschiedenen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, aber sonst gleich und trotzdem könnt ihr nicht zusammen leben ... nun, mir soll es recht sein ..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Mann und die Flammen schrumpften wieder zu einem normalen Feuer zusammen.  
  
"Muggel, Schlammblüter und Squibs kannst du wirklich nicht mit mir und meinen Anhängern vergleichen, Luzifer. Sie verdienen es nicht zu leben und deshalb werde ich sie auch von ihrem niederen Dasein befreien", murmelte der dunkle Lord und wandte sich seinen immer noch knienden Jüngern zu: "Ihr habt gehört was er gesagt hat! Geht und sucht mir denjenigen, der frei von jeder Sünde ist!"  
  
Die Leute verneigten sich vor ihrem Meister und verschwanden, um seinem Befehl sofort Folge zu leisten.  
  
Der dunkle Lord ließ etwas wie ein Kichern ertönen: "Nun, junger Potter, es scheint, als käme wieder ein interessantes Schuljahr auf dich zu ..."  
  
  



	2. Kapitel 1 FRISCHLINGE

**Kapitel 1**

  


**Das neue Jahr beginnt**

  


**oder**

  


**FRISCHLINGE!**

  
  
Die Sommerferien waren wieder einmal zu Ende gegangen, welche Harry zu seiner Erleichterung größtenteils bei der Familie seines besten Freundes Ron verbringen durfte.  
  
Nun standen er und einige Mitglieder der Familie Weasley am Bahnhof von Kings Cross und passierten nacheinander die Absperrung, die zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 lag, um zum Hogwarts Express zu gelangen.  
  
Harry, Ginny und Mrs. Weasley waren die Letzten, die die Absperrung noch durchschreiten mussten. Harry wollte gerade Anlauf nehmen, als er aus den Geräuschen der Menschenmenge ein "Können sie mir sagen, wo ich Gleis 9 ¾ finde?" hörte. Neugierig drehte er sich um und sah eine junge Frau, die verwirrt durch die Gegend schaute, als ein weiterer Passant sie mit einem "Die-ist-verrückt"-Blick stehen ließ.  
  
Man hätte sie für einen ganz normalen Muggel halten können, wenn da nicht die schwarze Krähe auf ihrer Schulter und der Besen, der quer über dem Rücken hing, gewesen wären.  
  
Auch Mrs. Weasley hatte die Frage anscheinend gehört und ging auf die Frau zu, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Zwei Minuten später kam sie auch schon wieder zurück und brachte die Dame mit.  
  
Harry musterte sie: Dem Aussehen nach durfte sie nicht älter als 27 sein. Ihre mittelbraunen Haare gingen bis zum Kinn und die Hautfarbe konnte mit der von Snape konkurrieren, sie war sehr, sehr blass und diese Blässe wurden von dem schwarzen T-Shirt, der gleichfarbigen Hose und der Lederjacke noch deutlicher hervorgehoben. Ihre Nase war jedoch das totale Gegenteil von Snapes Zinken. Sie war klein und hatte kurz vor dem Ende einen Knick nach oben, so dass man sie mit einer Skisprungschanze vergleichen konnte. Nach Harrys Meinung war sie nicht unbedingt eine Schönheit, aber akzeptabel.  
  
"So, meine Liebe", meinte Mrs. Weasley, "folgen sie einfach Harry, dann kommen sie zum Hogwarts Express."  
  
Die junge Frau nickte nur lächelnd und Mrs. Weasley zeigte Harry an, dass er sich doch endlich in Bewegung setzen sollte. Er nahm etwas Schwung und verschwand samt Gepäckwagen in der Absperrung.  
  
  
  
Auf der anderen Seite herrschte reges Treiben und Ron wartete bereits auf seinen Freund.  
  
Die junge Frau tauchte direkt hinter Harry auf und mit einem kurzen "Danke schön" machte sie sich schon auf den Weg, um sich einen Platz im Zug zu ergattern.  
  
"Wer war das?", fragte Ron, während auch Ginny und Mrs. Weasley auf dem Bahnsteig erschienen.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: "Keine Ahnung, ich hab ihr nur den Weg gezeigt."  
  
"So, Kinder", meinte Rons Mutter, "beeilt euch ein bisschen, sonst fährt der Zug vor eurer Nase weg!"  
  
Kaum wollten sie sich in Bewegung setzten, piepste es auf einmal vor Mrs. Weasley. Ein wirklich kleines Mädchen - nur etwa 1,20 m - mit langen blonden Haaren und großen braunen Augen stand vor ihr: "Können sie mir sagen, ob die Plätze im Zug reserviert sind oder kann man sich überall hinsetzen?"  
  
"Bist du nicht noch etwas zu jung, um mit dem Hogwarts Express zu fahren?", fragte Mrs. Weasley freundlich.  
  
Das Mädchen schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf: "Nein, Mam', ich bin 11 Jahre alt und werde heute Abend eingeschult."  
  
Harry, Ron und Ginny teilten untereinander erstaunte Blicke und Mrs. Weasley meinte lächelnd: "Du kannst dich überall hinsetzen, wo du möchtest!"  
  
Das Mädchen strahlte sie an.  
  
"Danke!", sagte sie fröhlich und lief wieder zurück zum Zug.  
  
"Die war ja niedlich", kicherte Ginny.  
  
"Ich hätte sie auf sieben oder acht Jahre geschätzt ...", kommentierte Ron seinen Eindruck.  
  
"Das könnt ihr im Zug weiter ausdiskutieren!", drängte Mrs. Weasley die Kinder.  
  
George und Fred, die das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts antraten, hatten ihr Gepäck bereits eingeladen und sich bei ihren Klassenkameraden im Abteil niedergelassen.  
  
Schnell luden auch Harry, Ron und Ginny ihre schweren Koffer in den Gepäckwagen und verabschiedeten sich von Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später setzte der Zug sich in Bewegung und die drei hatten - zusammen mit ihren Tieren und dem Handgepäck - noch immer kein freies Abteil gefunden.  
  
"Du meine Güte, ist das voll hier ...", meinte Harry.  
  
"Ron! Harry! Ginny!", ertönte es auf einmal und Hermine kam ihnen entgegen. Sie winkte ihnen kurz mit den Worten "Folgt mir! Ich habe mir erlaubt, Plätze für euch frei zu halten" zu und drehte sich wieder um.  
  
Die anderen drei schoben sich durch das Gedränge und versuchten mit Hermine Schritt zu halten. Als diese jedoch merkte, dass ihre Freunde nicht aufholten, blieb sie stehen und wartete.  
  
"Hallo Hermine!", sagte Ron etwas außer Atem, "sind wir da?"  
  
"Hi Ron, nein, noch nicht ganz. Wir müssen noch einen Wagon weiter."  
  
"Hallo Hermine!", kam es gleichzeitig von Harry und Ginny, die es auch endlich durch die Menschenmenge geschafft hatten.  
  
"Tag ihr zwei", antwortete sie, "los weiter, sonst sind wir in Hogwarts, bevor wir uns überhaupt hinsetzen konnten."  
  
Nach weiteren zehn Minuten gelangten sie unter Schieben und Drängeln endlich ins gewünschte Abteil.  
  
Zwei Sitze waren bereits von zwei in Büchern versunkenen Personen besetzt, die anderen vier wurden von Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry belegt.  
  
"Vielen Dank fürs Freihalten", meinte Hermine zu der einen Person, die gerade in das Buch "Arithmantik für Fortgeschrittene" vertieft war. Diese legte das Buch nun zur Seite und zum Vorschein kam ein Mädchen mit kurzen, mittelblonden Haaren und leuchtend blauen Augen.  
  
"Keine Ursache", sagte sie lächelnd, " ... ähm ... darf ich euch fragen, in welche Klasse ihr geht?"  
  
"Wir werden morgen unser fünftes Schuljahr beginnen", meine Ron stolz, "bis auf meine Schwester hier, sie fängt dann mit dem vierten Jahr an."  
  
"Und du?", fragte Ginny, "ich hab dich noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen."  
  
"Ich werde auch heute erst eingeschult", antwortete das Mädchen.  
  
"Was?", kam es ungläubig von Harry, "und dann beschäftigst du dich schon mit fortgeschrittener Arithmantik?"  
  
"Ich habe bereits alle Bücher für dieses erste Jahr durch und habe mir schon ein paar vorgenommen, die höchstwahrscheinlich im zweiten drankommen. Mit Arithmantik selber beschäftige ich mich schon seit etwa drei Jahren. Da ich es gut verstehe, werde ich neben dem regulären Unterricht meine Studien darin auch vertiefen."  
  
Mit dieser Aussage erntete das Mädchen einen anerkennenden Blick von Hermine und drei verständnislose Gesichter mit offenen Mündern von Harry, Ron und Ginny.  
  
Ginny war die Erste, die ihre Stimme wiederfand: "Verzeih, wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt: Ich bin Ginny Weasley, das ist mein Bruder Ron, neben dir sitzt deine Seelenverwandte, Hermine Granger, und das ..." - sie machte eine Pause, als würde sie einen Trommelwirbel erwarten - " ... ist Harry Potter!"  
  
Das Mädchen zog eine Augenbraue nach oben: "DAS ist Harry Potter? Entschuldige mein Erstaunen, aber ich habe mir dich völlig anders vorgestellt ... nicht so ... schmächtig."  
  
"Macht nichts, wenigstens hast du mal ne andere Reaktion gezeigt, als die Meisten, die mich kennenlernen ... und du bist ...?"  
  
"Samantha ... Samantha Blue, aber ihr könnt mich Sam nennen!"  
  
Bevor jemand die Diskussion weiterführen konnte, ertönte ein lautes krächziges "Schlafmütze" durch das Abteil. Eine schwarze Krähe hüpfte von der Gepäckablage auf die Person, die scheinbar immer noch in ein Buch versunken war und pickte sachte an diesem, bis es zur Seite fiel. Die Person dahinter hatte jedoch nicht gelesen, sondern war anscheinend eingenickt. Jetzt blinzelte sie müde die Krähe an und Harry erkannte, dass es die junge Frau war, die am Bahnhof nach Gleis 9 ¾ gefragt hatte.  
  
Hedwig, die neben Harry im Käfig saß, schuhute der Krähe mit edlem Ton zu und Rons Eule Pig flatterte - wie bei jeder Kleinigkeit - wild in seinem Käfig umher und zwitscherte aufgeregt. Einzig Krummbein ignorierte die Krähe und drehte sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Gepäckablage gelangweilt um.  
  
"Sind wir schon da?", fragte die Frau und nahm die Hand vor den Mund, als sie gähnte.  
  
"Nein, wir sind erst vor etwa einer Stunde losgefahren", sagte Hermine und grinste, "schwere Lektüre?"  
  
Die Frau hob das heruntergefallene Buch auf und drehte es so, dass Hermine den Titel lesen konnte: "Gesammelte Gesetzestexte über das Ablegen von Prüfungen. Ausgabe für Lehrkräfte und solche, die es werden wollen".  
  
"Sehr ... langweilig!", kommentierte die Frau das Buch.  
  
"Oh, sind sie unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", kam die Frage von Ron, der ebenfalls den Buchtitel gelesen hatte.  
  
"Nein, ich soll das Fach irgendwann vielleicht unter Aufsicht eines richtigen Lehrers unterrichten, aber ihr bekommt auf jeden Fall noch eine feste Lehrkraft dafür."  
  
"Hermine Granger, fünftes Jahr im Hause Gryffindor!", stellte sich Hermine vor und reichte der Frau die Hand.  
  
Ron beugte sich zu Harry rüber: "Sie versucht jede Situation für sich zu nutzen ..."  
  
Harry, der verstand, was Ron meinte, nickte nur leicht.  
  
"Khair ed Din, Lehrerin in Ausbildung", stellte sich nun die junge Frau vor.  
  
"Wo bekommt man denn so einen Namen her?", platzte es auf einmal aus Ginny heraus.  
  
"Ich hab ihn von meinen Eltern bekommen und du?", kam die Gegenfrage von ihr.  
  
Ginny lief rot an: "Sorry, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Der Name klingt so fremd."  
  
Hermine nickte und stellte noch einmal alle vor - einschließlich Sam - und als der Name Potter fiel, machte Khair ed Din ein musterndes Gesicht, sagte dazu aber nichts.  
  
"Und wie dürfen wir sie nennen?", fragte Ron, "ich meine, was ist bei ihnen Vor- und was der Nachname?"  
  
"Khair genügt", war die kurze Antwort.  
  
So verging die Zugfahrt in diesem Abteil mit kleinen Gesprächen. Hermine wurde von Sam in eine rege Diskussion über Arithmantik verwickelt. Harry erzählte der Juniorlehrerin alles über Quidditch und Ron schimpfte zusammen mit Ginny über die Slytherins.  
  
Zwischendurch stockten die Kinder am vorbeikommenden Speisewagen ihre Vorräte an Schokofröschen, Berti Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen und anderen Süßigkeiten auf. Khair begnügte sich unterdessen mit einem selbstgemachten Butterbrot, während die Anderen ihre Sammelkarten von berühmten Zauberern und Hexen untereinander tauschten.  
  
Als Ron sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund steckte, fiel ihm etwas wichtiges ein und wollte es während des Kauens sagen. Das Ergebnis war ein heftiger Hustenanfall und ein kurzzeitig violettes Gesicht. Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt und sein Kopf eine rötliche Farbe angenommen hatte, wandte er sich an Khair: "Beinahe hätt ich es vergessen ... *hust* ... die Lehrer in Hogwarts sind alle mehr oder weniger nett, aber eine Ausnahme gibt es ... *hust* ..."  
  
"Snape ...", kam es mit einem abwertenden Ton von Harry.  
  
"Wer ist das?", fragte Khair.  
  
"Professor Snape ist der Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Er ist nie gut gelaunt, hasst die Gryffindors und bevorzugt seine Schüler", erklärte Hermine, "außerdem heißt es, dass er hinter dem Lehrplatz für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste her ist, weil man dadurch mehr Zugriff auf die Bücher der schwarzen Magie hat."  
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie er mit Kollegen wie ihnen umspringt, aber zu uns Schülern ist er mehr als mies", fuhr Ginny fort, "vor ihm muss wirklich jeder gewarnt werden ..."  
  
Khair sah sie nur stumm an und fing dann in ihrer Tasche an zu kramen, bis sie einen zusammengefalteten Zettel herausholte und ihn studierte.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Das ist mein Stundenplan ... bevor ich ein Fach unterrichten darf, muss ich neben meinen üblichen Studien an einigen normalen Unterrichtsstunden teilnehmen, auch wenn ich den Lehrstoff schon kann ... und eins davon ist ..."  
  
"Zaubertränke", brachte Hermine Khairs Satz zu Ende.  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin nickte.  
  
"Da hab ich ja schon mal ein Fach, auf welches ich mich freuen kann", seufzte sie und steckte den Zettel wieder weg.  
  
"Eindringling, Eindringling!", krächzte die Krähe auf einmal, die wieder auf der Gepäckablage saß. Alle schauten verwundert zu ihr hoch.  
  
"Abraxas! Was zum Henker soll das?", fragte Khair, dann ertönte ein kleines, helles "Miau" und die Blicke wanderten zur Tür des Abteils. Dort stand eine kleine schwarze Katze mit drei weißen Pfoten und einem weißen Ohr und schaute die Menschen interessiert an.  
  
"Wie niedlich!", sagte Ginny und beugte sich zu der Katze vor, "na, Kätzchen, wo kommst du denn her?"  
  
"Miau?", kam es von der Katze.  
  
Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, erklang ein "Tatze, wo bist du?" auf dem Gang. Harry schaute aus dem Abteil und sagte: "Wenn du eine kleine Katze suchst, die ist hier!"  
  
"Daaanke", kam es vom Gang und am Eingang des Abteils erschien das kleine Mädchen, welches Harry, Ron und Ginny schon am Bahnsteig gesehen hatten. Sie hob die Katze auf ihre Arme, grinste und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da wurde sie von jemandem, der durch den Gang rannte, ins Abteil geschubst.  
  
Es war Goyle, der panikartig die Flucht ergriff. Ron meinte etwas seltsam Dunkles auf seinem Kopf gesehen zu haben.  
  
"NIMM DAS VIEH WEG, NIMM DAS VIEH WEG!", schrie er und fegte weiter durch den Zug.  
  
"Dann bleib stehen, du hirnamputiertes Stück Fleisch!", schimpfte jemand und ein Mädchen, nicht älter als 16, blieb mit einem genervten Gesicht vor dem Abteil stehen. Sie hatte dunkelblondes lockiges Haar, das ihr bis zur Schulter ging, smaragdgrüne Augen und war - jedenfalls laut Harry und Ron - von so unbändiger Schönheit, dass selbst Fleur Delaceur dagegen wie eine schleimige Kröte aussah.  
  
"Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte sie das kleine Mädchen. Dieses schaute sie mit großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, ballte die neue Schönheitskönigin der beiden Gryffindorjungen ihre Fäuste und stapfte wütend in die Richtung weiter, in die Goyle verschwunden war.  
  
Hermine, die die Reaktion der Herren bemerkt hatte, verdrehte die Augen. Ginny fing unkontrolliert an zu kichern. Sam versteckte ihren Kopf hinter dem Arithmantikbuch, um ihr rot angelaufenes Gesicht zu verbergen, welches sie bei der Unterdrückung eines Lachanfalles bekommen hatte und Khair hatte ein ziemlich breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
Das kleine Mädchen mit der Katze auf dem Arm ging wieder auf den Gang, drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und verneigte sich vor den Insassen, so dass ihre herunterfallenden Haare zwei spitze Ohransätze zum Vorschein kommen ließen: "Vielen Dank, dass ihr Tatze gefunden habt. Ich heiße Daeva Red und freue mich, wenn ich euch in Hogwarts treffen würde."  
  
Dann verschwand sie wieder dorthin, woher sie gekommen war.  
  
"Das ist eine Elbin ...", schluckte Sam.  
  
"Was?", fragte Khair.  
  
"Habt ihr die spitzen Ohren und diese einmalige Höflichkeit nicht bemerkt? Außerdem heißt es, dass Elbenkinder nicht sehr groß sind ... ich bin mir sicher, dass das Mädchen eine Elbin ist!", erklärte Sam.  
  
Hermine schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr: "Wir sind gleich da. Am besten wir ziehen schon mal unsere Umhänge an."  
  
Gesagt - getan. Als der Zug sein Ziel erreicht hatte standen alle, bis auf Khair, in ihren Schulumhängen bereit.  
  
Am Bahnsteig drängelten sich die Schüler hinaus und suchten Platz in den pferdelosen Kutschen, die sie nach Hogwarts bringen sollten.  
  
Hagrid trommelte die Neuen zusammen: "ERSTKLÄSSLER ZU MIR! UND AUCH DIE AUSTAUSCHSCHÜLER!"  
  
"Austauschschüler?", fragte Ron und schaute zu der Menge, die sich um Hagrid versammelte und tatsächlich ragten drei Menschen über die Köpfe der Erstklässler hinaus, unter anderem auch das wunderhübsche Mädchen, dass er im Zug gesehen hatte.  
  
"Das werden wir sicher bei der Begrüßungszeremonie erklärt bekommen. Los, Ron, steig ein!", drängte Hermine.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten eine Kutsche für sich allein.  
  
Während sie auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts waren, beugte sich Ron zu Harry vor: "Hast du eigentlich während der Ferien von du-weißt-schon-wem was gehört?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, keine unerwünschten Besuche, keine Träume, keine schmerzende Narbe - es ist, als wäre er nie da gewesen ..."  
  
"Und was ist mit Siri ... äh, ich meine Schnuffel?", kam es von Hermine.  
  
"Er hat sich kaum bei mir gemeldet. Er bekam von Dumbledore ja die Aufgabe, diese "alten Kämpfer" zu suchen", erklärte Harry, "aber nach seinem letzten Brief zu urteilen, geht es ihm gut."  
  
Weiteren Gesprächsstoff gab es kaum. Die Ereignisse vom letzten Schuljahr brauchte niemand zu wiederholen und so verlief die Kutschfahrt eher schweigend, bis sie vor den Toren Hogwarts endete. Die Schüler stiegen aus und machten sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle, um an den Tischen ihrer Häuser Platz zu nehmen.  
  
  
  
Die Lehrer saßen bereits alle, bis auf Professor McGonagall, die traditioneller Weise immer die Erstklässler in die Halle führte und Hagrid, der diese davor über den großen See brachte, an ihren Plätzen.  
  
Harry zählte die Stühle ab und ihm fiel auf, dass weitere vier leer waren. Einer war sicher für den neuen Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber was sollten die anderen drei freien Plätze? Bevor er seine Gedanken vertiefen konnte, öffnete sich eine kleine Tür und zwei Frauen und zwei Herren, sowie Hagrid betraten den Raum und die vier Fremden nahmen die Sitze ein, über die Harry sich gewundert hatte.  
  
Dann öffnete sich die große Tür zum Saal und Professor McGonagall kam mit den Neuankömmlingen herein.  
  
Vor dem Lehrertisch standen bereits ein Hocker und der alte Hut, mit dessen Hilfe die Erstklässler auf die vier verschiedenen Häuser verteilt wurden. Wie jedes Jahr fing der Hut an eine Geschichte zu erzählen oder zu singen und diesmal hatte er sich ein Gedicht ausgedacht:  
  
  


"Ein neues Jahr ist am beginnen,  
an das Erste aller Jahre kann nur ich mich noch entsinnen.  
Jede Ecke, jeden Winkel dieser Schule kenne ich,  
jedes Geheimnis der vier Gründer hat dieser alte Hut in sich.  
So trug es sich nach der Erbauung zu, dass ein Wanderer aus fernem Land  
zu den Gründern kam, mit der Macht in seiner Hand.  
Durch Slytherin mit seiner List und Ravenclaw mit ihrem Wissen keck,  
wurden Wächter und Macht in Hogwarts versteckt.  
Verschollen sind beide nun schon fast seit eintausend Jahr  
in den Labyrinthen von Hogwarts auf immerdar"

  
  
  
Nachdem er fertig war, stellte sich die Professorin neben ihn, entrollte eine Liste und verlas die Namen. Die aufgerufenen Schüler mussten sich auf dem Hocker niederlassen, bevor ihnen der Hut aufgesetzt wurde.  
  
"Allistor, Sarah!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Banshee, Tim!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Blue, Samantha!"  
  
Ron stieß Harry in die Seite und flüsterte: "Das Mädchen aus unserem Abteil!"  
  
Harry nickte und schaute dem Schauspiel gespannt zu. Der Hut musste anscheinend etwas überlegen, denn erst nach etwa zwei Minuten kam er zu seinem Entschluss: "Also mit diesem Geist wirst du RAVENCLAW um eine sehr gute Schülerin bereichern!"  
  
So ging es immer weiter. Manchmal dauerte seine Entscheidung etwas länger und dann wieder kannte er bereits seine Meinung, bevor der Hut den Kopf des Schülers erreichte.  
  
"Red, Daeva!"  
  
Nun wandte sich Hermine an Ron: "Da ist das kleine Mädchen mit ihrer Katze ..."  
  
"Die Elbin ...", flüsterte Ron.  
  
Der Hut wurde auf ihren Kopf gesetzt und rutschte bis zur Nasenspitze.  
  
"Na, bin ich etwa zu groß für dich?", fragte der Hut. Daeva nickte nur leicht und der Hut fuhr fort: "Na, so was hab ich auch nicht alle Tage zu verteilen ... eine kleine Elbin ... du kommst mir nach HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Unter Applaus - wie jeder neue Schüler begrüßt wurde - wurde Daeva am Hufflepuff Tisch empfangen, während der Hut mit seiner Auswahl fortfuhr.  
  
Nachdem dann alle Erstklässler verteilt worden waren, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore: "Bevor wir nun unseren alten treuen Zauberhut wieder für ein Jahr von seinem Dienst befreien, muss er noch drei Austauschschüler, die wir für dieses Schuljahr begrüßen dürfen, verteilen. Diese Schüler werden die fünfte Klasse der jeweiligen Häuser besuchen. Professor McGonagall? Darf ich bitten fortzufahren?"  
  
Diese räusperte sich und rief: "Romanov, Rasputin aus Russland!"  
  
Ein stämmiger großer Junge mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren trat hervor und setzte sich. Der Hut fällte seine Entscheidung nach wenigen Sekunden: "Eindeutig RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Sheila ..." Die Professorin stockte ein wenig und schaute genauer auf die Liste, dann zu Dumbledore und als dieser nickte fuhr sie fort: "Sheila, ... Sheila aus Indien!"  
  
Sheila war körpermäßig das genaue Gegenteil von ihrem Austauschkollegen aus Russland. Sie war sehr hager und ihre schwarzen langen Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf gebunden, welcher mit viel Schmuck verziert worden war.  
  
Nachdem der Hut auf ihrem Kopf saß, meinte dieser nach einer kurzen Bedenkpause: "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Und als letztes", sagte Professor McGonagall, "Threethousand, Cherry aus Amerika!"  
  
"Oh, mein Gott ... da ist sie!", stammelte Ron und damit meinte er das hübsche Mädchen, welches im Zug Goyle verfolgt hatte. So wie es aussah waren Harry und Ron nicht allein mit ihrer Meinung, dass es außer ihr nichts schöneres gab. Fast alle anwesenden männlichen Schüler starrten auf Cherry, als sie sich auf den Hocker setzte und jeder betete, dass dieses Mädchen für ihr Haus ausgewählt wurde. Es war totenstill im Saal, bis der Hut das Schweigen mit einem lauten "SLYTHERIN" unterbrach.  
  
"WAS?", kam es von Ron, welches aber von dem Jubel und Beifall der Slytherin Schüler übertönt wurde, "wie kann es sein, dass sie zu diesen ... diesem ... mir fehlen die Worte ..."  
  
Hermine lehnte sich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen zurück: "Tja, das wird wohl schon seine Gründe haben ..."  
  
Wieder erhob sich Dumbledore und bat um Ruhe: "Nachdem nun alle Schüler einen Platz in einem der Häuser bekommen haben, möchte ich den Neuankömmlingen noch mitteilen, dass es untersagt ist, den an der Schule angrenzenden Wald zu betreten", der Schulleiter machte eine kurze Pause, "trotz des Verlustes von Cedric Diggory, der in der Quidditchmannschaft von Hufflepuff Ansehen errungen hatte, wird es in diesem Jahr wieder ein Quidditchtunier geben und alle vier Häuser brauchen - leider bei Hufflepuff unter traurigen Umständen - mindestens einen neuen Mitspieler. Dafür wird es in etwa zwei Wochen eine Veranstaltung geben, bei der sich alle Interessenten für die Mannschaften bewerben können. Der genaue Termin wird noch aushängen. Außerdem möchte ich euch vier neue Gesichter am Lehrertisch vorstellen. Als erstes Professor Jackie Chung, der das Fach Muggelkunde unterrichten wird."  
  
Ein kleiner dürrer alter Mann mit einem weißen Bart, der ihm bis zur Brust ging, erhob sich unter dem Beifall der Schüler und grinste in die Menge. Harry kam es so vor, als würde er sehr auf die älteren Mitschülerinnen fixiert sein, aber er konnte sich natürlich auch irren.  
  
"Nun", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "die diesjährige Lehrkraft für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird Professorin Morgana Argent sein, die hoffentlich etwas länger bleibt als ihre Vorgänger."  
  
"Meine Güte", murmelte Fred, "haben die dieses Jahr die Lehrer aus ihren Särgen geholt?"  
  
"Die muss doch bestimmt schon über zweihundert Jahre alt sein, so wie die aussieht", flüsterte George, der seinem Bruder gegenüber saß und mit der Menge klatschte, um die neue Lehrerin zu begrüßen.  
  
Professorin Argent war eine alte, missmutig dreinblickende Frau mit aschgrauen Haaren, die zu einem Dutt gebunden waren. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Kollegen Chung war sie um einiges größer und beleibter, so dass sie fast mit der fetten Dame auf dem Bild zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum konkurrieren konnte. Sie nickte ohne ein Lächeln auf den Lippen den Schülern kurz zu.  
  
"Außerdem", fing der Schulleiter wieder an, "haben wir dieses Jahr zwei Lehrer in Ausbildung an der Schule, die mit diesem praktischen Jahr ihre Lehrzeiten beenden werden. Die beiden werden sowohl am laufenden Unterricht teilnehmen, als auch diesen dann nach einigen Wochen oder Monaten des Einlebens hier in Hogwarts zeitweise übernehmen. Am Anfang mit den dafür zuständigen Lehrkräften, später dann allein. Sobald einer dieser beiden Lehramtsanwärter den Unterricht betreibt, wird diese Person mit Professor angesprochen, in anderen Situationen ist es dann euch Schülern überlassen die Anrede auszumachen. So, genug geplappert, jetzt sollte ich die beiden jungen Personen vorstellen. Zu meiner Linken sitzt Mr. Kalidor Baka."  
  
Ein Raunen von der weiblichen Schülerschaft ging durch den Raum, als sich der Mann erhob. Er war ein großer, gut gebauter und gebräunter Juniorlehrer, mit hellbraunen Haaren bis zur Taille und einem Lächeln, dass selbst ein gewisser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Harrys zweitem Jahr neidisch werden konnte.  
  
Hermine stöhnte genervt und rieb sich mit ihren Fingerspitzen die Stirn: "Ein neuer Gilderoy Lockhart. Aber diesmal fall ich nicht drauf rein. Bin mal gespannt, was der zu bieten hat."  
  
Bis er sich endlich wieder gesetzt hatte, hatte er sicher jedem Mädchen im Raum zugewinkt. Jedenfalls war das Rons Meinung.  
  
"So, und als zweiten Lehramtsanwärter haben wir hier zu meiner Rechten Miss Khair ed Din", kam es von Dumbledore und die junge Frau, die nun eine dunkle Robe trug, wie es bei Zauberern und Hexen üblich war, hob kurz ihren Arm zur Begrüßung, "und nun lasst uns mit dem Essen beginnen. Guten Appetit!"  
  
Die großen Tische füllten sich mit Essen und alle begannen ihren Hunger zu stillen. Während Ron sich ein paniertes Schnitzel in den Mund schob, schaute er kurz zum Lehrertisch und meinte dann zu Harry: "Schnape schieht ausch, alsch hätte man ihn vergischtet!"  
  
Hermine sah Ron angewidert an: "Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, nicht mit vollem Mund zu reden? Das ist ja ekelhaft! Es ist doch ganz klar, dass Snape aussieht, als würde ein Auge in seiner Suppe schwimmen und ihn anblinzeln. Er hat doch wieder nicht den Lehrposten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen und diesmal hat er gegen eine Frau verloren."  
  
  
  
Am Hufflepuff Tisch wurde Daeva neugierig gemustert.  
  
"Stimmt es, dass du eine Elbin bist?", fragte Hannah Abbott.  
  
Daeva strich ihre Haare zurück und entblößte ihre spitzen Ohransätze: "Jain, ich bin eine Halbelbin. Mein Vater ist ein Zauberer."  
  
"Fehlen dir deshalb die Flügel?", fragte Marco Monroe, der ebenfalls vorhin mit Daeva eingeschult wurde.  
  
"Flügel?", kam die Gegenfrage von Daeva.  
  
"Na, ihr Elben habt doch immer diese durchsichtigen Flügel - wie die Mücken ..."  
  
Zuerst schaute Daeva etwas verwirrt drein, dann fing sie an zu lachen: "Nein, da verwechselst du was. Das was du meinst sind Feen. Elben haben keine Flügel."  
  
  
  
Während sich Daeva freute, gleich Gesprächspartner gefunden zu haben, versuchte Cherry am Slytherintisch ihre Bewunderer abzufertigen. Einige wollten sie bereits zum Halloween Ball einladen. Ihre genervten Blicke, schnippischen Bemerkungen und selbst ihre eindeutigen "NEIN"-Aussagen wurden anscheinend ignoriert. Ein Junge war besonders gut als Klette geeignet. Seit sich Cherry an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, versuchte er sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
  
"Mein Vater ist ein sehr hohes Tier. Also wenn du irgendwas brauchst, was man in normalen Läden nicht bekommen kann, dann frag mich einfach. Ich kann es dir bestimmt beschaffen", versuchte er sie mal wieder zu beeindrucken. Cherry stützte ihren Kopf gelangweilt auf die Hände und meinte in einem uninteressierten Ton: "Aha ..."  
  
"Ja, und wenn dich einer dieser Gryffindors dumm anmacht, brauchst du es mir nur zu ...", weiter kam er nicht, denn mit einem sehr giftigen Blick schaute Cherry ihn nun an: "Sag mal, checkst du nicht, dass du nervst, Blondie? Außerdem solltest du dir mal einen anderen Friseur suchen. Man sieht ja auf den ersten Blick, dass deine Haarfarbe nicht echt ist ..."  
  
"Du färbst dir deine Haare, Draco?", kam es plötzlich von Crabbe, der einen Lachanfall unterdrücken musste.  
  
Nun setzte auch Draco Malfoy einen bösartigen Blick auf, während er sich durch die Haare fuhr: "Ich wollte dir nur meine Hilfe anbieten ..."  
  
"Die ich aber nicht brauche!", zischte Cherry zurück.  
  
"Pass mal auf, Schätzchen ...", fing er an ihr zu drohen, dann stockte er jedoch, als Cherry ohne Kommentar und mit einem fiesen Grinsen nach oben zeigte. Malfoy folgte ihrem Finger und hob den Kopf. Über ihm schwebte ein Krug Kürbissaft, der sich genau in diesem Moment entleerte. Ein lauter, wütender Aufschrei lies den Krug auf den Boden fallen, wo er zersprang und die gesamte Schüler- und Lehrerschaft blickten zum Slytherintisch, an dem ein mit Kürbissaft durchnässter Draco Malfoy stand, der unter lautem Gelächter seiner Mitschüler so schnell wie möglich aus der großen Halle verschwand.  
  
  
  
Nachdem die Lehrer davon weitgehend überzeugt waren, dass es sich hierbei um einen Unfall oder harmlosen Schülerstreich gehandelt hatte, wurde das Essen weitergeführt.  
  
Am Lehrertisch beugte sich Professor McGonagall zu Khair hinüber: "Darf ich sie fragen, warum sie mit dem Hogwarts Express angereist sind? Lehrkräfte sollten eigentlich immer vor den Schülern in Hogwarts sein."  
  
Khair kratzte sich am Kopf: "Naja, das hab ich auch versucht, bis ich bei Birmingham links statt rechts abgebogen bin und mich völlig verflogen hatte. Um zu vermeiden, erst eine Woche nach Schulbeginn Hogwarts zu finden, bin ich dann sicherheitshalber mit dem Zug gefahren."  
  
  
  
Rasputin, der Austauschschüler aus Russland, hatte sich direkt neben Sam gesetzt und sie musterte ihn neugierig. Er redete nicht viel und starrte nur auf sein Essen. Sein Blick war eigentlich eindeutig: Er wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden, doch sie suchte einen Gesprächspartner. Dann fing Sam an zu grinsen, denn ihr fiel eine Frage ein, die einmal in einem Muggelfilm gestellt worden war und perfekt auf diese Person passte. Sie zupfte leicht an seiner Robe, so dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete. Sein Kopf blieb zwar immer noch auf das Essen gerichtet, aber seine Augen hatten Sam im Blickfeld.  
  
"Ruski spionski?", fragte sie.  
  
Rasputin hob eine Augenbraue und drehte nun auch den Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
  
"Njet!", meinte er mit tiefer Stimme und fragte auf russisch, ob sie seine Sprache könne. Sam nickte und somit ergab sich eine lange und nette Diskussion zwischen den Beiden, während die anderen Mitschüler am Ravenclawtisch die Zwei ungläubig anstarrten und sich fragten, woher ein elfjähriges Mädchen einwandfrei russisch konnte.  
  
  
  
Nachdem alle sich den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatten, wurden die Kinder von den Vertrauensschülern ohne Umwege oder langem Aufenthalt in den Gemeinschaftsräumen in die entsprechenden Schlafsäle geführt und die Lehrkräfte kehrten in ihre Einzelzimmer zurück, um sich auf den morgigen ersten Schultag vorzubereiten und so ging dieser Tag zu Ende.  
  
  



	3. Kapitel 2 CHAOS

**Kapitel 2**

  


**Der erste Schultag**

  


**oder**

  


**CHAOS!**

  
  
  
Sam saß bereits mit einigen anderen Schülern am Frühstückstisch, als Daeva mit ihren Hausgenossen in den Saal kam.  
  
"Du hast da was im Haar", kam es von Daeva, als sie an Sam vorbei ging  
  
"Was?", fragte diese.  
  
Daeva fuhr mit ihrer Hand an Sams Kopf und zupfte etwas heraus. Mit einem Grinsen hielt die kleine Elbin ihr ein grünes Blatt vor das Gesicht: "Heute schon einen Morgenspaziergang gemacht?"  
  
Lächelnd nahm Sam ihr das Blatt ab.  
  
"Ja, so was ähnliches ...", murmelte sie und schaute am Blatt vorbei, als Daeva die Hand ausstreckte und sagte: "Guten Morgen übrigens, ich bin Daeva Red und eine Hufflepuff!"  
  
Sam nahm die Hand und schüttelte sie leicht: "Samantha Blue und wie du siehst, bin ich eine Ravenclaw - ebenfalls einen guten Morgen"  
  
"Hey, hier findet ein Gespräch unter Frauen statt? Darf ich mitmachen?", ertönte es plötzlich vor den beiden Erstklässlern und sie blickten auf. Vor ihnen stand die Austauschschülerin aus Amerika.  
  
Daeva sah Sam groß an - es war ja ihr Haustisch.  
  
"Klar, setz dich ...", meinte diese und Cherry nahm sofort gegenüber Platz.  
  
"Du bist doch eigentlich eine Slytherin, oder?", fuhr Sam fort, "darf ich fragen, warum du nicht an deinem Tisch frühstücken, sondern mit zwei Erstklässlern reden willst?"  
  
"Natürlich darfst du fragen ...", sagte Cherry und holte sich ein Brötchen, "lieber sitze ich mit euch hier zusammen, als mir die ekelhaften Anmachen dieser Melonenköpfe da hinten anzuhören."  
  
"Was starren die denn alle so?", fragte Daeva auf einmal und schaute sich verunsichert um. Alle Augen waren auf die drei Mädchen gerichtet und es war totenstill im Saal.  
  
"Was ist denn los?", stellte Sam die Frage laut in den Raum, "habt ihr noch nie jemanden frühstücken sehen?"  
  
Da räusperte sich Dumbledore am Lehrertisch: "Das schon, aber es ist ungewöhnlich zu sehen, dass sich drei Schüler aus verschiedenen Häusern zum Frühstück zusammen an einen Tisch setzen."  
  
"Ist das denn nicht erlaubt, Professor?", fragte Cherry verwirrt.  
  
Dumbledore fing an zu lächeln: "Nein, nein, im Gegenteil, nur es hat so eine Verständigung zwischen den Häusern seit Jahren - wenn nicht schon seit Jahrzehnten - nicht mehr gegeben."  
  
Dass der Schulleiter damit insbesondere die Verständigung zwischen Slytherin und den anderen Häusern meinte, verschwieg er lieber und nachdem er die Schüler dazu aufgefordert hatte, weiter zu frühstücken, wurden die Blicke auf das für Hogwarts ungewöhnliche Trio auch weniger.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore freute sich über die positive Entwicklung, die er gerade beobachtet hatte. Wenn sich nun noch ein Gryffindor an diesen Tisch gesetzt hätte, wäre es perfekt gewesen, aber man durfte ja nicht zuviel auf einmal verlangen.  
  
"Meinen sie, dass Miss ed Din verschlafen hat?", fragte Professor Chung, der sich zu Professor McGonagall herüber gebeugt hatte und riss den Schulleiter somit aus seinen Gedanken. Tatsächlich war der Platz von Khair ed Din zwischen Professor Argent und Professor Flitwick noch immer leer, doch dieses Rätsel blieb nur wenige Sekunden ungelöst, denn genau in diesem Moment kam eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt mit wehendem Umhang durch die große Eingangstür gelaufen.  
  
Ein wenig außer Atem setzte sich Khair auf ihren Platz und fing sofort an sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren.  
  
"Wo waren sie, meine Liebe?", fragte Professor Flitwick besorgt.  
  
"Wenn ich das wüßte ...", antwortete Khair, während sie Käse auf die Brötchenhälften legte, "Hogwarts hat sehr viele Treppen und Gänge ..."  
  
"Sie haben sich verlaufen ...", stellte Professor Argent mit einem scharfen Ton fest.  
  
"Haargenau!", meinte Khair und biss herzhaft in ihr Frühstücksbrötchen.  
  
  
  
"Meine ersten zwei Stunden sind Verwandlung", erklärte Daeva, nachdem sie ihren Milchbecher abgesetzt hatte.  
  
"Meine ebenfalls, das Fach haben sie für die Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zusammengelegt", sagte Sam und schaute mit dem Was-für-ein-Fach-hast-du-gleich-Blick zu Cherry.  
  
"Zaubertränke - Doppelstunde", war ihre Antwort, "zusammen mit den Gryffindors und wie ich das mitbekommen habe auch mit den zwei Lehrern in Ausbildung."  
  


***

  
Nach dem Frühstück beeilten sich alle Schüler so schnell wie möglich in die Klassenräume zu kommen. Als Daeva und Sam das Zimmer mit ihren Klassenkameraden betraten, wartete nur eine grau getigerte Katze auf dem Lehrerpult. Daeva ging nach vorne und kraulte die Katze am Kopf.  
  
"Sie sind aber ein hübsches Tier ...", meinte sie, "... Professor McGonagall."  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse und Daeva trat einen Schritt zurück. Sekunden später verwandelte sich die Katze in die Professorin.  
  
"Respekt, Miss Red", meinte McGonagall und strich sich ihren Dutt glatt, den Daeva durch ihre Kraulaktion durcheinander gebracht hatte, "bis jetzt hat noch kein Erstklässler meine Animagus Gestalt durchschauen können. Damit sichern sie Hufflepuff zehn Punkte."  
  
Daeva grinste.  
  
"So", fuhr die Professorin fort, "wenn sich jetzt alle auf ihre Plätze begeben würden, dann können wir auch mit dem Unterricht beginnen."  
  
Sam und Daeva waren sich sofort einig, dass sie sich während des Unterrichts zusammensetzten.  
  
"Woher wusstest du DAS denn?", flüsterte Sam.  
  
"Ich kenne mich ein wenig mit Tieren aus ...", erklärte Daeva leise.  
  
  
  
Während Professor McGonagall den Erstklässlern die Grundlagen zur Verwandlung erklärte, spielte sich in den Kerkern Hogwarts etwas ganz anderes ab, nämlich der Zaubertrankunterricht!  
  


***

  
Khair hatte sich gerade noch das berühmte Gryffindortrio schnappen können, bevor diese den großen Saal verließen. Um einer weiteren unfreiwilligen Besichtigungstour durch Hogwarts zu entgehen, bat sie die drei, ihr den Weg zum Zaubertrankunterricht zu zeigen. Gesagt - getan.  
  
Nun standen die Schüler allesamt an ihren Kesselplätzen im Kerker und sowohl Khair als auch ihr Kollege Kalidor wussten nicht, wo sie hin sollten. Einzig Cherry hatte noch keinen Partner an ihrem Kessel. In Snapes Unterricht wollten die Herren ihr nicht unbedingt den Hof machen, soviel Hirn hatten sie anscheinend doch noch behalten. Sheila hatte sich zu Parvati gesellt.  
  
"Drei ...", hörte man Ron flüstern.  
  
"Zwei ...", folgte es von Harry.  
  
"Eins!", beendete Hermine die Zahlenreihe.  
  
Im gleichen Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgeschmettert und ein mies dreinblickender Professor Snape trat mit großen Schritten ein. Er stellte sich neben sein Pult und musterte die "Neuen" abwertend: "Durch unsere vier Neuankömmlinge für dieses Jahr werde ich die Gruppen an den Kesseln abändern. Mr. Malfoy, sie werden ab sofort mit Miss Threethousand zusammenarbeiten."  
  
Man sah beiden sofort an, dass sie von dieser Idee nicht sehr viel hielten, trotzdem folgte Draco der Anweisung und stellte sich neben Cherry.  
  
"Mr. Baka, sie werden sich zu der Gruppe bei Mr. Longbottom einfinden!"  
  
Kalidor setzte sein Perlweißlächeln auf: "Professor, sie wollen doch nicht allen Ernstes von mir verlangen, dass ich mit diesen Kindern zusammenarbeite. Ich kann jeden Zaubertrank auch allein brauen ..."  
  
Ein unheimliches Schlucken bei den Gryffindors und ein fieses Grinsen bei den Slytherins lies Khair ahnen, dass ihr Kollege gerade etwas falsches gesagt hatte.  
  
"Sie widersprechen mir, Mr. Baka?", fragte Snape in einem Ton, dass jeder glaubte, er versuche Kalidor allein mit seiner Stimme umzubringen.  
  
"Ja, das tue ich!", war die Antwort.  
  
Khair konnte fast hören, wie da gerade ein Geduldsfaden riss.  
  
"Entweder sie folgen meinen Anweisungen, Mr. Baka", meinte Snape mit einem gefährlich klingenden Flüstern, "oder ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass ihre vorher gegangenen Lehrjahre umsonst waren!"  
  
"Das würden sie nicht wagen", grinste Kalidor.  
  
Einige Schüler waren der Meinung, dass in dieser Situation jetzt nur noch das "Lied vom Tod" gefehlt hätte.  
  
"Stellen sie mich doch auf die Probe, Mr. Baka", kam es von Snape.  
  
Es folgte Totenstille. Anscheinend war bei Kalidor etwas namens Gehirn angesprungen und er überlegte, was das bessere Übel war. Dann hob er beschwichtigend die Hände und ging auf den ihm zugewiesenen Platz.  
  
"Da es hier wohl offensichtlich an Respekt gegenüber dem Lehrkörper mangelt, werden die Lehrer in Ausbildung in meinem Unterricht ab sofort den Häusern zugeteilt. Mr. Baka wird nun mit seinem Handeln den Punktestand von Gryffindor bestimmen und Miss ed Din, die sich langsam in Bewegung setzen und sich neben Miss Bulstrode stellen sollte, tut das gleiche für Slytherin ... und ehe ich es vergesse, Mr. Baka, mit ihrer kleinen Diskussion gerade eben haben sie Gryffindor um zwanzig Punkte erleichtert."  
  
Khair hütete sich auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Mit diesem Lehrer war wirklich nicht gut Kirschen essen, aber sie wurde ja gewarnt.  
  
Die Aufgabe für diese Stunde war ein Trank gegen Erkältungen und alle begannen damit, die Zutaten zurecht zu schneiden.  
  


***

  
Im Verwandlungsunterricht verlangte Professor McGonagall nun erste Versuche. Die Schüler sollten einen Silberlöffel in eine Weinbergschnecke verwandeln. Bei Daeva kräuselte sich der Stiel des Löffels in die Form eines Schneckengehäuses, aber es blieb ein Löffel. Sam hatte mit ihrem Löffel mehr Erfolg. Bereits beim ersten Versuch saß vor ihr auf dem Tisch eine Schnecke, die sich eiligst in ihr Haus zurück zog.  
  
"Sehr gut, Miss Blue", lobte McGonagall die erfolgreiche Verwandlung, "das sind zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw. Anscheinend haben wir dieses Jahr ein paar sehr talentierte Schüler bekommen."  
  
Sam versuchte ihren rot werdenden Kopf hinter einem Schulbuch zu verstecken. Daeva probierte sich immer noch an ihrem Löffel. Wenigstens hatte er nun bereits zwei Fühler.  
  


***

  
Im Kerker waren die Kessel am brodeln.  
  
"Mit was für unfähigen Kindern muss ich hier eigentlich zusammenarbeiten?", fuhr Kalidor Neville an, der ängstlich zusammen zuckte. Seit Beginn des Brauens war Kalidor nur am meckern und hatte kurz danach den Kessel in Beschlag genommen, damit NUR ER den Trank fertigen konnte.  
  
Snape saß an seinem Pult und korrigierte Hausaufgaben. Der Direktor hatte allen Lehrern - besonders ihm - mitgeteilt, dass sie sich erst einmal ein Bild von den zweien machen sollten. Für den Zaubertranklehrer bedeutete dies, die Lehramtsanwärter für den Anfang in Ruhe zu lassen und ihnen nicht schon gleich das letzte bisschen Selbstvertrauen zu rauben, aber das Schuljahr hatte ja auch erst heute begonnen und es konnte sehr lang werden ... aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er jeden Handgriff der beiden. Von Kalidor hatte er bereits einen Eindruck und der war mehr als schlecht. Er erinnerte den Zaubertranklehrer an einen blonden Lockenkopf, der alles besser wusste und sein ekelhaftes Grinsen war ebenfalls das gleiche. Nur die Tatsache, wie Kalidor mit den Schülern umging, unterschied ihn von Lockhart. Er fügte sich nicht, wie Snape befohlen hatte, als Gryffindorschüler ein, sondern dachte allen Ernstes er sei besser und höhergestellt. Und Khair? Bis jetzt tat sie das, was ihr gesagt wurde. Snape konnte sich von  
  
ihr noch kein Bild machen, also beobachtete er weiter, wie sie den Zaubertrank zusammenbrauten.  
  
  
  
"Was kommt als nächstes?", fragte Khair ihre Kesselgenossin.  
  
"Die Augen von einem Aal", antwortete Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
Khair schaute sich auf der Arbeitsoberfläche um: "Liegt das Vieh vielleicht bei dir?"  
  
"Ja, einen Augenblick, ich gebe ihn gleich rüber, dann können sie die Augen entfernen."  
  
Millicent schnappte sich den Aal und warf ihn Khair zu. Diese versuchte ihn mit beiden Händen zu fangen, doch kaum hatte sie ihn gepackt, entglitt er ihr wieder durch die Finger. Khair packte noch einmal zu und wieder glitschte der Aal weg. Ein verzweifeltes "Bleib hier!" kam von der Juniorlehrerin und dann machte es "Platsch!"  
  
"Oh, oh ...", war Khairs nächstes Kommentar. Der gesamte Aal war in den Zaubertrank gefallen und dieser fing an grüne Blasen zu schlagen. Millicent hatte alles mit angesehen und fragte unsicher: "Und jetzt?"  
  
Khair schaute noch einmal auf den nun schäumenden Trank und meinte dann: "RUNTER!"  
  
Beide gingen in Deckung, bevor sich eine Sekunde später der gesamte Inhalt des Kessels im Umkreis von fünf Metern verteilte. Zurück blieb ein stark rauchender Topf und zwei doch etwas verstört aussehende Zaubertrankbrauerinnen, die vorsichtig über die Tischkante lugten. Nun sah Snape von seinen Papieren auf. Er hatte auch dieses Schauspiel beobachtet, doch bevor er etwas dazu sagen konnte, wurde der Raum von einem schrecklich psychopathisch klingenden Lachen erfüllt. Kalidor stand an seinem Tisch und amüsierte sich anscheinend köstlich: "Und du willst Lehrerin werden?"  
  
Er wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Gesicht: "Das ist ja mal wieder typisch Weiber, obwohl ich das nicht verstehe. Zaubertränke brauen ist doch fast wie kochen. Das solltest du als Frau doch können ..."  
  
Bei diesen Worten hatte sich Khair wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe aufgerichtet. Seit dem kleinen Kesselunfall hatte keiner der Schüler auch nur einen Mucks von sich gegeben. Ihre Blicke wechselten nun zwischen Kalidor, Snape und Khair, in deren Augen ein mörderisches Blitzen erschien, dass Kalidor aber nicht sah. Er posaunte laut weiter: "Tja, dann wirst du deinem angeborenen Job nachgehen und diese Sauerei beseitigen müssen. Worauf wartest du? Mach sauber!"  
  
"Warum greift Snape da nicht ein?", flüsterte Hermine Ron und Harry zu. Beide zuckten mit den Schultern. Snape hatte sich erhoben, stand nun am Pult und beobachtete immer noch. Das war eine sehr interessante Situation.  
  
Khair schnappte sich etwas von ihrem Tisch und ging auf Kalidor zu. Direkt vor ihm und seinem Kessel blieb sie stehen.  
  
"Bei so einer kleinen Unordnung lohnt sich das Aufräumen doch noch nicht", meinte sie mit knirschenden Zähnen und schaute beiläufig in den Zaubertrank, "übrigens ... da fehlt Salz!" Mit diesen Worten lies sie einen kleinen Beutel in das Gebräu fallen, kehrte an ihren Platz zurück und setzte sich wieder unter den Tisch. Als Kalidors Trank anfing gefährlich zu blubbern, taten es ihr alle Schüler gleich, bis auf Kalidor selbst, der nur blöd in den Kessel starrte und herauszufinden versuchte, was Khair da gemacht hatte. Snape legte seine Papiere in eine Schublade des Pults und trat einige Schritte zurück. Er wusste ganz genau, was passieren und wie weit die Katastrophe den Klassenraum in Mitleidenschaft ziehen würde. Dann ertönte ein lauter Knall und nachdem sich der Rauch gelichtete hatte, sah man, dass fast das gesamte Zimmer mit einer klebrigen rosa Substanz befleckt war. Es hing an der Decke, am Fußboden, an den Wänden und überzog einen sehr dämlich aus der Wäsche schauenden Kalidor Baka.  
  
"NUN lohnt sich das Saubermachen!", kam es von Khair, die sich wieder erhoben hatte. Langsam folgten ihr die anderen Schüler.  
  
"Ich fang dann schon mal mit dem Aufräumen an", meinte sie und versuchte ein ziemlich fieses Grinsen zu unterdrücken, was ihr aber nicht sehr gelang.  
  
"Ich denke, dass Mr. Baka die heutige Putzaktion übernehmen wird. Schließlich ist diese Situation nur wegen seines losen Mundwerkes entstanden", erklärte Snape, "ach ja ... und nochmals zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
  
Kalidor hob den Zeigefinger und wollte protestieren, als ein dumpfes "Klong" erklang.  
  
"NEHMT MIR DAS DING AB!", schrie Draco, der panikartig mit einem Kessel auf dem Kopf seinen Platz verließ und versuchte wild umher zu rennen, bis er auf der rosa Substanz ausrutschte und mit lautem Scheppern zu Boden fiel. Crabbe und Goyle eilten zu ihm, um ihn von dem Kessel zu befreien.  
  
Snape musste ein Aufseufzen unterdrücken: "Und was sollte das werden, Miss Threethousand?"  
  
Cherry stand an ihrem Platz und kreuzte mit wütendem Gesicht die Arme: "Er hat mich eine blöde Kuh genannt, Professor!"  
  
Was für ein Tag, dachte Snape: "Die Stunde ist beendet. Verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld. SOFORT! Bis auf Mr. Baka, er hat hier noch etwas zu erledigen."  
  
"Wie keine Hausaufgaben?", flüsterte Ron beim Hinausgehen.  
  
"Ich glaube, das war sogar für Snape zu viel des Guten ... so was hat sich bestimmt noch niemand in seinem Unterricht getraut ...", antwortete Harry leise.  
  
"Ach, Miss Threethousand, sie möchte ich heute abend um 19.30 Uhr in meinem Büro sprechen und sie, Miss ed Din, um 20.00 Uhr. Verstanden?", kam es noch laut von Snape.  
  
"Ja, Sir!", antworteten beide gleichzeitig und verließen den Raum.  
  


***

  
Oje, dachte Khair, da hab ich wohl doch etwas überreagiert. Sie schaute auf ihren Stundenplan. Ihr nächstes Fach war eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst mit den Siebtklässlern aus Ravenclaw. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Das war ein Fach, in dem eigentlich nicht sehr viel explodieren konnte. Die nächste Frage, die sie sich jedoch stellte, war: Wo war dieses Klassenzimmer?  
  
Auch Sams und Daevas Unterricht war zu Ende. Das nächste Fach hatten beide wieder zusammen: Flugstunde!  
  
Cherry dagegen wurde nun zusammen mit den Gryffindors in "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" unterrichtet.  
  


***

  
Während Khair durch die Gänge irrte, um ihren Zauberkunstunterricht zu finden, sammelten sich die Erstklässler von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zu ihrer ersten Flugstunde.  
  
Sie stellten sich in zwei Reihen vor den schon bereitliegenden Besen auf, so dass sie immer einem Mitschüler gegenüberstanden und eine Gasse bildeten. Madam Hooch kam mit schnellen Schritten über den Rasen: "Guten Morgen, Kinder - willkommen zum Flugunterricht! Stellt euch bitte neben eure Besen, streckt die Hand über ihn aus und sagt "Auf!". Los, versucht es!"  
  
Die Schüler taten, was ihnen gesagt wurde.  
  
"AUF!", meinte Daeva mit piepsiger Stimme und ihr Besen reagierte sofort. Schon beim ersten Versuch hielt sie ihn in der Hand und versuchte ihn zu bändigen.  
  
"AUF!", sagte auch Sam laut, doch ihr Besen rührte sich gar nicht. "AUF!", wiederholte sie noch einmal und als er immer noch nichts tat, setzte Sam ihren Willst-du-mich-verarschen-Blick auf und murmelte ihm zu: "Wenn du nicht sofort tust, was ich sage, dann mach ich Zahnstocher aus dir!" Sekunden später hielt auch Sam ihren Besen in der Hand: "Na bitte, es geht doch ..."  
  
Nachdem es dann mehr oder weniger alle Schüler geschafft hatten, fuhr Madam Hooch fort: "So, und nun setzt ihr euch auf eure Besen. Bei meinem Zeichen stoßt ihr euch vom Boden ab, schwebt ein paar Sekunden und kommt dann wieder sanft runter."  
  
Sie nahm ihre Pfeife in den Mund und das Signal ertönte. Einige Schüler zögerten noch, andere wiederum fassten sich ein Herz und hüpften einmal mit ihrem Besen zwischen den Beinen in die Luft, um mit einem "Woah" dort schweben zu bleiben.  
  
Auch Sam war eine der ersten, die sich traute, aber sie hielt sich doch sehr wackelig auf dem Besen und versuchte nur geradeaus zu schauen. Madam Hooch eilte herbei, als Sam drohte herunter zu fallen.  
  
"Miss Blue, was ist denn mit ihnen?", fragte die Lehrerin, als sie Sam dabei half, wieder festen Boden unter die Füße zu bekommen.  
  
"Ich bin nicht schwindelfrei ...", antwortete sie mit laut klopfendem Herzen, "wäre ich ein Vogel, wäre es einfacher."  
  
"Dann bleiben sie jetzt auf dem Rasen und beruhigen sich", meinte Madam Hooch.  
  
Dankbar, nun nicht noch einmal mit dem Brennholz in die Luft zu gehen, lies sich Sam auf dem Rasen nieder und beobachtete die anderen bei ihren Flugversuchen.  
  
"Ist das langweilig ...", ertönte es vor Sam.  
  
Gegenüber räkelte sich Daeva auf ihrem Besen. Sie saß nicht, sondern lag auf ihm und machte einen sehr unterforderten Eindruck.  
  
"Miss Red, was tun sie da?", kam es von Madam Hooch.  
  
Sofort richtete sich Daeva zur korrekten Haltung auf: "Nichts ..."  
  
Die Lehrerin schaute in die Runde: "Anscheinend sind hier einige Schüler der Meinung, dass diese Anfängerübungen unter ihrer Würde sind. Nun gut, dann haben diejenigen jetzt die Möglichkeit das zu beweisen!"  
  
Madam Hooch griff in ihren Umhang und holte eine kleine silberne Kugel hervor.  
  
"Das ist ein Vorläufer des goldenen Schnatzes, er wird für Erstklässlerübungen nach dem Halbjahr benutzt und ist nicht so schnell wie der eigentliche Schnatz. Die Schüler, die der Meinung sind, ihre Besen bereits so gut zu beherrschen, dass sie diese Kugel fangen können, haben nun die Chance. Also los!" Mit diesen Worten warf sie die Kugel in den Himmel, die dort ihre kleinen Flügel ausbreitete und davon schwirrte.  
  
Zwei Ravenclaws und ein Hufflepuff machten sich sofort zur Verfolgung auf. Der Hufflepuffschüler musste jedoch nach etwa sieben Metern wieder landen, da sein Besen ihm nicht mehr gehorchte. Daeva schaute derweil nur suchend nach oben.  
  
Die Lehrerin überwachte die fliegenden Schüler am Himmel mit strengem Blick. Diese suchten verzweifelt nach der kleinen silbernen Kugel, die aber nirgends zu finden war. Daeva verengte ihre Augen. Plötzlich war am Himmel eine kleine Eule aufgetaucht, die hinter irgendetwas her flog. Dann blitzte es hell vor dem Tier und Daeva erkannte den silbernen Schnatz. Die kleine Elbin stieß sich so fest sie konnte noch einmal mit den Füßen vom Boden ab und raste mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit nach oben. Diese seltsame Eule hatte eine ebenso nicht zu verachtende Geschwindigkeit drauf und so wie es aussah, versuchte auch sie die kleine Kugel zu fangen. Daeva merkte, dass sie mit dem Tier zusammenstoßen würde, wenn sie nach dem silbernen Schnatz griff. Also versuchte sie es anders. Auf der gleichen Höhe wie die Kugel und die Eule fegte sie beiden entgegen, stellte sich mit den Beinen auf den Besenstiel und lies die Hände los. Kurz bevor sie die Eule rammte, die gerade dabei war den Schnatz mit ihrem Schnabel zu fangen, sprang sie vom Besen hoch und schlug über der Eule einen Salto. Der Besen flog unter dem Tier durch. Gegenüber landete Daeva wieder sicher auf dem Stiel und setzte sich ordentlich hin.   
  
Die Eule schüttelte sich, um ihre Federn wieder in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen und schaute sich verwundert um. Der silberne Schnatz war verschwunden, dann sah sie zu der Elbin. Mit einem breiten Grinsen zeigte sie dem Tier die kleine Kugel, die sie in ihrer Hand hielt. Sie hatte sie während des Saltos schnappen können.  
  
"Ich würde wieder zurück fliegen, bevor man dich vermisst", sagte Daeva zu der Eule und schon machte sich das Tier auf den Rückweg. Dann hörte die kleine Elbin das Klatschen einer einzelnen Person. Sie sah nach vorne und dort stand, etwa fünfzehn Meter vom Boden entfernt, ein Mann mit einem Spitzbart und langen roten Haaren, die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren.  
  
"Beeindruckend, meine Kleine", meinte er.  
  
"Miss Red, kommen sie wieder auf den Rasen!", ertönte es von Madam Hooch und Daeva schaute kurz runter, dann wieder zu der Stelle, an der der Mann gestanden - oder geschwebt - hatte, doch dieser war verschwunden. Sie schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und machte sich zum Rückflug auf.  
  
Stolz übergab sie der Fluglehrerin den silbernen Schnatz.  
  
"Alle anderen trainieren das Schweben weiter!", sagte Madam Hooch laut und wandte sich an Daeva: "und sie sagen mir, woher sie das können."  
  
Diese zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Haben sie vorher schon einmal auf einem Besen gesessen?"  
  
Daeva schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Woher können sie den Salto?"  
  
"Ich war mal Funkenmariechen", piepste die kleine Elbin.  
  
"Aha", war Madam Hoochs Kommentar, deren Tonfall aber verlauten lies, dass sie mit diesem Begriff nicht sehr viel anfangen konnte, "haben sie schon einmal daran gedacht Quidditsch zu spielen?"  
  
Wieder schüttelte Daeva den Kopf.  
  
Die Lehrerin seufzte, das Mädchen war in Gegenwart von Erwachsenen anscheinend nicht sehr gesprächig: "Vielleicht versuchen sie es mal. So wie es aussieht, sind sie nämlich ein Naturtalent. Melden sie sich doch zu der Bewerbungsveranstaltung in zwei Wochen an."  
  
Die Elbin überlegte kurz: "Ok ..."  
  
"Sehr schön. Da wird sich Professor Sprout sicher freuen und jetzt überlegen wir, was wir einem Fliegeras wie ihnen noch so alles beibringen können."  
  


***

  
Die Fünftklässler der Gryffindors und Slytherins waren unterdessen bei Hagrid. Der Halbriese führte die Schüler zu einem hölzernen Schuppen.  
  
"So, Kinder", meinte er, "das Wesen, um was wir uns die nächsten Wochen kümmern werden ist ein Sashquatsch. Im Gegensatz zum sogenannten Bigfoot oder zum Yeti, mit denen man übrigens sehr nette Gespräche führen kann ... der Yeti hat jedoch einen schwer verständlichen Dialekt, ist aber ein Meister im Herstellen von Softeis ... ähm ... oh, ich bin abgeschweift ... also, im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden ist der Sashquatsch ein Tier. Er ist sehr selten geworden und wir haben das große Glück ein Exemplar für einige Wochen zu betreuen."  
  
Parvati hob ihre Hand: "Und von was ernährt sich ein Sashquatsch?"  
  
Hagrid setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf: "Zwar gehört er mit dem Wendigo, einem Pflanzenfresser, zur gleichen Familie, aber er ernährt sich hauptsächlich von frischem Fleisch."  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Schülerschaft.  
  
"Keine Sorge", meinte der Halbriese, "solange es noch lebendig ist, frisst er es nicht"  
  
"Wie beruhigend ...", kam es abwertend von Draco.  
  
"Es gibt keine Berichte darüber, dass ein Sashquatsch mal einen Menschen getötet hat. Es ist ein recht niedliches Tierchen", erklärte Hagrid.  
  
Was er niedlich fand, wussten die Schüler bereits und auch dieses Mal sollten sie nicht enttäuscht werden. Als er das Tor des Schuppens öffnete, blickten die Kinder auf ein Wesen, das genauso groß war wie Hagrid, jedoch sehr viel schlanker. Sein ganzer Körper war mit langen hellbraunen Haaren bedeckt und seine Arme reichten ihm bei aufgerichteter Haltung bis an die Knie.  
  
Kaum bemerkte der Sashquatsch die Schüler, fing er laut an zu brüllen und zerrte an der Kette, die um seinen Hals gelegt wurde.  
  
"Warum ist er denn angekettet, wenn er doch so harmlos ist?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Tja, er hatte eine lange Reise von Nordamerika bis hier her und der Transport hat ihn wohl etwas mitgenommen. Er muss sich noch eingewöhnen", antwortete Hagrid etwas bedrückt.  
  
"Wieder so eine Bestie ...", murmelte Draco.  
  
"Also ich find ihn niedlich!", kam es auf einmal aus der Menge.  
  
Selbst Hagrid schaute erstaunt und versuchte den Schüler auszumachen, der das gesagt hatte. Cherry drängte sich nach vorn und sah den Halbriesen mit einem faszinierenden Blick an: "Wie heißt der Süße denn?"  
  
"Äh ... er hat noch keinen Namen - jedenfalls nicht das ich wüßte ...", kam es von dem immer noch überraschten Hagrid.  
  
"Darf ich ihm dann einen Namen geben? Bitte, bitte ...", bettelte Cherry.  
  
"Wenn du willst ..."  
  
"Oh, das ist super", jubelte sie und wandte sich an den Sashquatsch, "dann heißt du ab sofort CHEWIE!"  
  
"Oje", seufzte Hermine leise, "noch so jemand mit dieser Vorliebe für blutrünstige Monster."  
  
"Wenn das Ding einen Namen hat, sieht es irgendwie gar nicht mehr so gefährlich aus ...", meinte Ron und Harry nickte zustimmend.  
  
Hermines Blick hätte töten können: "Seid ihr immer noch auf diesem Trip? Halloooooooooo! Sie ist eine Slytherin und das bestimmt nicht ohne Grund!"  
  
"Na und?", kam es verträumt von den beiden Herren.  
  
"Harry, was ist mit Cho Chang?", fragte Hermine, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.  
  
"Wer?", war dessen Kommentar dazu und sie schüttelte genervt den Kopf.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich frag sie, ob sie mit mir zusammen arbeiten will ...", flüsterte ein Slytherin und schon entstand ein Streit unter den Jungen, denn jeder wollte bei Cherry sein. Alle, bis auf Draco, der mit einem zornigen Blick auf das Mädchen an der Wand des Schuppens lehnte und irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte. Dann musste er sich plötzlich ducken, damit der Blecheimer, der auf ihn zuflog, nicht seinen Kopf traf. Scheppernd landete er an der Wand.  
  
"Ich habe sehr gute Ohren, Blondie!", keifte Cherry.  
  
"Beruhigt euch, Kinder", versuchte Hagrid zu schlichten, "ihr regt Chewie nur noch mehr auf. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Ketten das aushalten."  
  
Schlagartig wurde es still.  
  
"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", unterbrach Harry das Schweigen.  
  
"Ihr werdet drei Gruppen bilden, die sich in ihren Aufgabenbereichen jede Woche abwechseln. Die erste Gruppe wird Chewie zweimal am Tag füttern. Die Nahrung ist zwar schon tot, muss aber noch zerteilt werden, außerdem braucht er täglich frisches Wasser. Die zweite Gruppe kümmert sich um sein Quartier. Es muss regelmäßig ausgemistet und frisches Stroh verteilt werden. Die dritte Gruppe ist für den theoretischen Teil zuständig. Sie werden Informationen zusammentragen, was Chewie sonst noch gerne isst, in welcher Umgebung er sich wohl fühlt. Also alles, was man über Sashquatschs herausfinden kann. Ich werde mich dann die erste Zeit um Chewies Fellpflege kümmern, bis er sich beruhigt hat, dann kann das ebenfalls eine Gruppe übernehmen. Nun, wer will was machen?"  
  
Fast einstimmig meldeten sich alle Schüler für Gruppe drei.  
  
Hagrid grinste: "Das wird euch nichts nutzen. Wie schon gesagt, die Gruppen wechseln wöchentlich ihre Arbeitsbereiche."  
  
Cherry zupfte zaghaft an Hagrids großem Mantel: "Kann ich ihnen bei Chewies Fellpflege helfen?"  
  
"Na, wenn du willst, aber die anderen Aufgaben sind leichter zu bewältigen", meinte der Halbriese verwundert.  
  
"Das macht nichts. Ich will Chewie näher kennen lernen und das wäre perfekt dafür!", erwiderte Cherry.  
  
Bei den anwesenden Herren machte es fast hörbar "Klick", als ihnen ein Licht aufging. Wenn Cherry in Chewies Nähe war und sie selber in der Nähe dieses Sashquatsch sein mussten, dann waren sie gleichzeitig in Cherrys Nähe.  
  
Am Ende sah es dann so aus, dass die ersten zwei Gruppen nur aus Jungen bestanden und die dritte Gruppe, die die erste Woche in der Bibliothek forschen sollte, nur mit Mädchen und Draco Malfoy besetzt war. Selbst Crabbe und Goyle waren Cherry verfallen und hatten Draco im Stich gelassen. Cherry bekam von Hagrid sogar fünfzehn Punkte für das herausragende Interesse an dem Sashquatsch.  
  


***

  
Am Ende der Stunde machten sich die Fünftklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin wieder auf den Rückweg zum Schloss.  
  
Während der Pause wandte sich ein herum schleichender Professor Chung an eine Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw: "Tagchen, mein Kind. Sag mal, hast du zufällig Muggelkunde gewählt?"  
  
"Ja, Professor", antwortete die Schülerin etwas verdutzt.  
  
"Schön, wenn du was nicht verstehst, dann kann ich auch gern Privatunterricht ..."  
  
Weiter kam der alte Mann nicht, denn ein schwerer Gegenstand landete auf seinem Kopf. Hinter ihm hatte sich eine launisch dreinblickende Professorin Argent aufgebaut und wirkte fast doppelt so groß (und etwa sechsfach so breit). Sie hatte ihm eine eiserne Kiste auf den Kopf geschlagen, in der wohl das Material für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde war.  
  
"Machen sie, dass sie wegkommen, sie Lustmolch! Wenn ich noch einmal sehe, dass sie eine Schülerin belästigen, dann werde ich persönlich ihren Rausschmiss übernehmen!", keifte sie Professor Chung brach der Schweiß auf der Stirn aus, versuchte ein Lachen zu künzeln und machte sich schnell aus dem Staub.  
  
"Eine Ravenclaw?", fragte Argent in einem herrschenden Tonfall.  
  
"Ja, Professorin", meinte diese eingeschüchtert und senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für ihr Haus wegen unsachlichem Gespräch mit einem Lehrkörper!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten lies sie die Ravenclaw stehen und walzte den Gang hinunter.  
  


***

  
Der Rest des Tages war dann mehr oder minder normal verlaufen.  
  
Draco versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Cherry zu bringen, um weitere auf ihn fliegende Gegenstände zu vermeiden.   
  
Daeva und Sam stellten fest, dass sie jede einzelne Unterrichtsstunde im ersten Jahr zusammen hatten. Nach Sams Meinung lag das an den mangelnden Lehrern. Hogwarts hätte einfach zu wenige.   
  
Kalidor verbrachte den Vormittag damit Snapes Klassenzimmer zu putzen - ohne Magie natürlich - während dieser darin unterrichtete. Danach folgte er wieder seinem Stundenplan und im Laufe des Tages kehrten auch seine schmierigen Eigenschaften zurück. Den meisten älteren Schülerinnen war das jedoch egal. Sie schmachteten ihn an.  
  
Khair fand wunderlicher Weise die Wege zu ihren Stunden, was auch daran liegen konnte, dass sie alle zwei Meter nach dem Weg fragte.  
  


***

  
Gegen 18.00 Uhr trafen alle wieder zum Abendessen im großen Saal ein.  
  
Hermine setzte sich neben Sheila, die während des gesamten Tages nichts gesagt und sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.  
  
"Hi! Ich bin Hermine Granger", fing sie an, "von wo aus Indien kommst du genau her?"  
  
"Aus der Nähe von Delhi, aber die Schule, die ich besuche, liegt sehr weit im Süden am Meer", kam die Antwort in einer weichen, fließenden Stimme.  
  
"Dein Englisch ist ja einwandfrei. Warum sagst du denn im Unterricht nichts?", war Hermines nächste Frage.  
  
Sheila lächelte: "Das mit dem Englisch kommt wohl daher, dass in Indien neben Hindi auch diese Sprache oft gesprochen wird und wegen meiner mündlichen Beteiligung ... naja ... ihr habt hier Themen, die kenne ich noch gar nicht ..."  
  
"Hey, Hermine!", ertönte es auf einmal am Gryffindortisch und Ron und Harry, die gerade erst den Saal betreten hatten, setzten sich neben die beiden Mädchen, "willst du unsere Austauschschülerin ganz allein in Beschlag nehmen?"  
  
Hermine grinste: "Nein, natürlich nicht ... Sheila? Das sind Ron Weasley und Harry Potter, zwei gute Freunde von mir!"  
  
Sheila hätte sich beinahe zu Boden geworfen, um Harry auf Knien zu begrüßen und ihm für seine große Tat zu danken. Zum Glück konnte er es ihr noch rechtzeitig ausreden, bevor er wieder Mittelpunkt der gesamten Schülerschaft wurde.  
  
Dann kamen Fred und George an den Tisch. Beide machten ein schlecht gelauntes Gesicht.  
  
"Und was ist mit euch los?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
  
Fred nickte mit dem Kopf zum Lehrertisch und wies die Richtung zu Professor Argent: "Die alte Schachtel da ... die ist schlimmer als Snape ..."  
  
"Geht das überhaupt?", kam es von Harry.  
  
"Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei eurer ersten Stunde mit ihr. Wir hatten sie heute vormittag. Wir Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor haben durch sie siebzig Punkte verloren", erklärte George.  
  
"So schlimm?", fragte Sheila und sie klang etwas eingeschüchtert.  
  
"Ach was ...", versuchte Hermine sie zu beruhigen, "die beiden übertreiben sicherlich. Niemand ist schlimmer als Snape!"  
  
Alle fünf sahen zum Lehrertisch und selbst Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass Professor Argent heute abend eine noch schrecklichere Visage zog als Snape.   
  
Will man daraus jetzt eine Sportart machen, fragte sie sich in Gedanken.  
  
  
  
Sowohl Snape als auch Argent konzentrierten sich ausschließlich auf ihr Essen und vermieden Konversationen jeglicher Art. Im Gegensatz zu Snapes Teller war der von Argent prall gefüllt. Dass sie gerne aß, bewies allein schon ihre Körperfülle.  
  
Professor Chung sprach gerade mit Professor Trelawney, wobei sein Blick jedoch eindeutig auf etwas unter ihrem Mund gerichtet war.  
  
Khair rührte in ihrem Kakao und stützte den Kopf auf ihren Arm. Ihr war langweilig und das Gespräch mit Snape heute abend bereitete ihr auch Kopfschmerzen. Sie konnte die Moralpredigt bereits jetzt hören.  
  
Kalidor hingegen zeigte wieder Zähne und zwinkerte den Mädchen im Saal grinsend zu.  
  
  
  
Daeva, Sam und Cherry hatten sich am Rand des Hufflepuff Tisches zusammen gefunden. Sam hatte Rasputin mitgebracht. Da er erhebliche Schwierigkeiten mit der englischen Sprache hatte, fungierte sie nun als Übersetzer.  
  
"Texas?", fragte Sam, "dann muss es dir ja hier wie in Sibirien vorkommen."  
  
"Yo, die Temperaturunterschiede sind zwar nicht von schlechten Eltern, aber man gewöhnt sich an alles, außerdem ist es mal schön, nicht bei 42 Grad im Schatten Moskitos erschlagen zu müssen", antwortete Cherry.  
  
Während sich Sam und Cherry unterhielten, kritzelte Daeva mit ihrem Federkiel etwas auf ein Pergament. Rasputin beobachtete das Ganze mit wachsendem Interesse. Dann schob die Elbin ihm das Pergament hin und der junge Mann fing zuerst an zu grinsen, bis er in schallendem Gelächter ausbrach.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Cherry und drehte das Pergament in ihre Richtung. Sam blickte über ihre Schulter. Da Daeva bis auf "Njet" kein einziges Wort russisch konnte, sich aber mit Rasputin unterhalten wollte, hatte sie ihren heutigen Tag einfach aufgemalt. Die Zeichnungen zeigten unter anderem Professor McGonagall, die sich von einer Katze in einen Menschen verwandelte, Daevas missglückter Verwandlungsversuch, ihre Flugstunde und auch eine zitternde Sam auf dem Besen. Auch Cherry fing an zu lachen. Ein Musste-das-sein-Blick von Sam traf Daeva.  
  
"Die sind echt gut gezeichnet. Deine Figuren sehen alle so süß aus. Kleine Körper und große Augen. Wie nennt man so was?", wollte Cherry wissen.  
  
"Das ist eine Muggelzeichenart aus Japan, aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht", meinte Daeva.  
  
"Manga nennt sich so was", sagte Sam.  
  
"Weitermachen", befahl Cherry, "die sind einmalig. Wenn ich mir unseren Professor Snape so vorstelle ..."  
  
Cherry musste sich beherrschen nicht wieder einen Lachanfall zu bekommen. Den konnte sie aber auch gut unterdrücken, als ihr bei dem Stichwort "Snape" einfiel, dass sie heute abend noch einen Termin hatte.  
  


***

  
Snape schaute auf die Uhr: 20.05 Uhr. Das Gespräch mit der Austauschschülerin hatte nur fünfzehn Minuten gedauert. Die Sache mit Draco Malfoy war dabei Nebensache gewesen. Snape hatte auf seine übliche Art versucht Cherry mitzuteilen, dass sie sich gefälligst nicht mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern abzugeben hatte, denn das warf ein sehr schlechtes Licht auf das reine Slytherin. Die Unterhaltung wurde von Cherry beendet, die sagte, er könne ihr nichts verbieten, was nicht in der Schulordnung als Fehltritt geahndet werde. Das Mädchen lies sich von niemandem einschüchtern.   
  
Nun wartete Snape auf Khair. Als die Uhr 20.15 Uhr zeigte, war Snapes Geduld am Ende. Was dachte sich diese angehende Lehrerin dabei zu spät zu seiner Besprechung zu kommen? Er verließ sein Büro, versiegelte es und machte sich auf den Weg zu Khairs Unterkunft in Hogwarts, doch auch dort traf er sie nicht an.   
  
Das wird dann morgen geklärt, dachte Snape ärgerlich und stromerte nun durch das Schloß, um sicher zu gehen, dass alle Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen verweilten.  
  
Als er durch die menschenleeren Gänge wanderte, hörte er auf einmal ein: "So, nun hab ich die Bibliothek gefunden ... und wo sind die Kerker?"  
  
Snape folgte der Stimme und entdeckte vor dem Eingang zur Bibliothek die Lehrerin in Ausbildung. Khair schien sich gerade mit der davor stehenden Ritterrüstung zu unterhalten: "Du weißt nicht zufällig, in welche Richtung ich gehen muss?" Natürlich blieb die Rüstung stumm, doch etwas anderes erklang und zwar ein Lachen, dass immer näher kam.  
  
"Buh!", machte es und Peeves schwebte durch die Wand, "hast du dich verlaufen?"  
  
Khair setzte einen kritischen Blick auf. Der Ton, in dem dieser Geist sprach, gefiel ihr gar nicht.  
  
Peeves kam immer näher, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Er grinste: "Soll Peeves dir den Weg zeigen?"  
  
Khair verschränkte die Arme: "Nein danke, ich wurde schon vor dir gewarnt, du Poltergeist!"  
  
"Pöh", machte Peeves, "dann nicht, dann poltere ich eben ..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten rammte er die große Rüstung, die unter lautem Scheppern zu Boden fiel und verschwand mit heiterem Gelächter durch die Decke.  
  
"Blödmann ...", meinte Khair und zückte ihren Zauberstab, "Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
Die Rüstung schwebte wieder auf ihren alten Platz zurück.  
  
"Sie sind nicht um 20.00 Uhr in meinem Büro gewesen, Miss ed Din", sagte Snape laut, so dass Khair erschrocken zusammen zuckte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur einige Meter hinter ihr gestanden.  
  
"Tut mir leid ...", meinte Khair.  
  
"Sie sollten sich einen Lageplan für Hogwarts zulegen", kam es von dem Zaubertränkelehrer.  
  
"So was gibt's?", fragte die Juniorlehrerin erstaunt.  
  
Snape verengte die Augen: "Kommen Sie, ich bringe sie zurück in ihr Quartier, sonst finden sie sich morgen vielleicht ins Hogsmeade wieder. Auf dem Weg dahin können wir ja das geplante Gespräch führen."  
  
Oje, dachte Khair und setzte sich in Bewegung, um Snape zu folgen.  
  
"Was haben sie sich heute morgen dabei gedacht?", fragte er.  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin seufzte: "Was glauben sie? Der Kerl hat mich beleidigt und ich wurde sauer ..."  
  
" ... und dafür mussten sie den ganzen Klassenraum in Mitleidenschaft ziehen ...", zischte Snape.  
  
"Nun ja, ... wie Salz mit einem Gesundheitstrank reagiert, ist mir als allererstes in den Sinn gekommen ...", erklärte Khair die kleine Kesselkatastrophe.  
  
"Da sie mir persönlich heute einen Gefallen getan haben, indem sie Mr. Baka mit ihrem kleinen Racheakt zum Saubermachen animierten, werde ich dieses eine Mal von einer Strafarbeit absehen, aber wenn während meines Unterrichts noch ein einziger Kessel wegen ihrer lächerlichen Emotionen in die Luft gehen sollte, dann machen sie sich auf was gefasst!"  
  
"Ja, Sir", meinte Khair mit gesenktem Kopf.  
  
"So und nun gehen sie bis zum Ende des Ganges und biegen links ab, dann sind sie direkt vor ihrem Quartier! Gute Nacht", sagte Snape und rauschte in die andere Richtung davon.  
  
  
  
Khair ging bis zum Ende des Ganges und bog dann rechts ab. Bevor sie sich wieder völlig verirrte, flatterte eine Eule über ihrem Kopf hinweg und setzte sich vor eine Tür. Khair folgte ihr verwirrt und bemerkte, dass die Eule direkt vor der Tür ihres Zimmers saß.  
  
"Danke ...", meinte sie verwundert und das Tier verschwand wieder.  
  
"Das glaubt mir keiner, wenn ich das erzähle ...", murmelte Khair, als sie ihre Tür entriegelte und ihr Zimmer betrat, um endlich schlafen zu gehen.  
  
  
  



	4. Kapitel 3 SCHLAFLOS

  


**Kapitel 3**

  


**Eine nächtliche Zusammenkunft**

  


**oder**

  


**SCHLAFLOS**

  
  
  
Cherry setzte sich auch am darauffolgenden Tag wieder zu Sam und Daeva an den Tisch. Die kleine Unterhaltung mit Snape hatte sie nicht im geringsten beeindruckt.   
  
Während des Frühstücks hörte man auf einmal näherkommendes Flügelschlagen und die Schüler schauten in die Luft.  
  
"Die Post kommt", meinte ein Ravenclaw, der die drei Mädchen mit dem Fragezeichen im Gesicht bemerkt hatte. Eine Minute später schwebten hunderte von Eulen in den großen Saal und ließen ihre Mitbringsel in die Hände der Schüler fallen.  
  
Am Gryffindortisch landete Hedwig vor Harry und übergab ihm einen Brief. Er bedankte sich bei seiner Eule und reichte ihr einen Keks, den sie mit leisem Schuhuen entgegen nahm. Harry öffnete den Umschlag und erstarrte.  
  
"Er ist von Sirius", flüsterte er Ron und Hermine zu.  
  
"Schnuffel!", korrigierte Hermine.  
  
"Was schreibt er denn?", fragte Ron leise.  
  
Harry schaute sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Tischnachbarn mit etwas anderem beschäftigt waren und las flüsternd vor:  
  
_"Hallo Harry,  
ich hoffe, der erste Schultag im neuen Jahr verlief gut. Meine Aufgabe ist fast beendet und ich werde mich bald wieder in Hogwarts blicken lassen. Remus wird ebenfalls mit von der Partie sein.  
Halte deine Augen auf und lass dich nicht von Snape ärgern.  
Viele Grüße auch an Hermine und Ron  
Sirius"_  
  
"Er kommt zurück? Das ist ja klasse", war Rons Kommentar.  
  
Harry faltete den Brief wieder zusammen.  
  
Hermine beugte sich zu Harry rüber: "Apropos Snape - Harry, er hat doch ebenfalls eine Aufgabe von Dumbledore bekommen. Meinst du, er soll wieder als Todesser bei du-weißt-schon-wem arbeiten?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Das glaube ich nicht ... als ich bei Volde ... äh ... du-weißt-schon-wem war, hat er von jemandem gesprochen, der sich wahrscheinlich für immer von ihm abgewandt hat. Wenn er Snape gemeint hat, würde du-weißt-schon-wer ihn ohne zu zögern töten, falls er wieder bei ihm auftaucht ... das ist jedenfalls meine Meinung ..."  
  
"Es kommt ja auch ganz darauf an, welche Position Snape damals als Todesser gehabt hat", stieg Ron die Unterhaltung ein.  
  
Hermine nickte nachdenklich: "Ich wüßte zu gern, was die planen ..."  
  
"Wer nicht?", fragte Ron, "aber wir haben doch Mittel und Wege es heraus zu finden ..."  
  
"Wir sollten unsere Unterhaltung auf später vertagen ...", meinte Harry, als er bemerkte, dass sich einige Schüler wieder ihrem Frühstück widmeten.  
  
  
  
Am Lehrertisch nahm Kalidor einen prachtvollen Waldkauz in Empfang und auch einige andere Eulen ließen vor ihm ihre Briefe fallen.  
  
Fanpost, dachte Khair abwertend, die das Spektakel aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete. Dann krächzte es vor ihr und die Juniorlehrerin sah auf die vor ihr sitzende schwarze Krähe.  
  
"Na, hast du auch was für mich?", fragte sie das Tier.  
  
Die Krähe übergab ihr einen Brief und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit danach einem saftigen Apfel, den sie genüßlich auseinander hackte.  
  
"Eine Krähe für die Nebelkrähe", ertönte es. Wieder einmal konnte Kalidor sich kein Kommentar verkneifen: "Bei dir wollte wohl keine Eule bleiben ..."  
  
Khair stützte sich auf ihren Arm, sah zu Kalidor und winkte grinsend mit dem Salzstreuer. Dessen Zähne versteckten sich wieder in seinem Mund und er tat, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
  


***

  
Der Unterricht verlief diesmal ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle, jedoch bekamen die Schüler die Launen von Professor Argent zu spüren. Sie zog den Kindern wo es nur ging Punkte ab und verteilte Strafarbeiten, wie der Weihnachtsmann Geschenke. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen hatte sie bereits genau so viele Punkte abgezogen, wie Snape in einem Monat und sie machte auch nicht vor den Slytherins Halt. Ihr Unterricht war sachlich und streng. Unkonzentriertheit duldete sie überhaupt nicht.  
  


***

  
"Ich glaub das einfach nicht", meinte Ron abends im Gemeinschaftsraum, "Snape ist bei mir auf der Beliebtheitsskala um einen Punkt nach oben gerutscht. Ratet mal, wer nun ganz unten steht?"  
  
"Ebenfalls", sagte Ginny, "die Frau ist ein Monster!"  
  
"Eure Brüder hatten uns gestern schon gewarnt", kam es von Sheila, "aber das es so schlimm werden würde ..."  
  
"Ich bitte um Ruhe", sagte der Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, der gerade durch das Portraitloch kam, "am 18. September wird es das Auswahlverfahren für die Quidditchmannschaften geben. Durch die Entlassung von Oliver Wood im vorletzten und Katie Bell im letzten Jahr braucht Gryffindor einen neuen Hüter und einen neuen Jäger. Wer an der Veranstaltung teilnehmen will, muss sich morgen im großen Saal in die Liste eintragen, die am schwarzen Brett hängen wird. Durch das Auswahlverfahren wird am 18. September der Unterricht ausfallen, damit die restliche Schülerschaft als Zuschauer dabei sein kann."  
  
Jubel brach im Gemeinschaftsraum aus.  
  


***

  
Etwa zwei Uhr morgens im Mädchenschlafsaal der Erstklässler von Hufflepuff: Daeva schreckte hoch. Ihre Mitschülerinnen schliefen fest, doch der Traum, den sie gerade gehabt hatte, hinderte die Halbelbin daran, es ihnen weiterhin gleich zu tun. Selbst ihr Haustier Tatze war im Reich des Sandmanns und räkelte sich schnurrend in seinem Körbchen.   
  
In ein langes, weißes Nachthemd gekleidet stieg Daeva aus dem Bett, um etwas herum zu laufen. Wenn man schon nicht schlafen konnte, konnte man ja Hogwarts erkunden, also zog sie schnell ihren dünnen Morgenmantel über und verließ die Räume der Hufflepuffschüler.  
  
Da die Feuer in den Kaminen bereits nur noch Glut waren, waren die Räume und Gänge kälter und Daeva fröstelte ein wenig. Sie hätte sich doch wenigstens die Hausschuhe anziehen sollen. Nun tappte sie barfuß wie ein Nachtgespenst im Schloss umher. Etwa eine Stunde lang ging sie durch das Gebäude und begutachtete die schlafenden Bilder, die eisernen Rüstungen und die aus Stein gemeißelten Statuen. Daeva wusste zwar, dass diese Besichtigungstouren nachts eigentlich nicht erlaubt waren, aber ihr fiel zur Zeit keine andere Beschäftigung ein, um nachher eventuell wieder etwas Schlaf zu finden.  
  
Während sie ein Gemälde betrachtete, in dem ein Zauberer in seinem Bett lag und schnarchte, hörte sie es auf einmal knarren, doch auf dem Gang konnte sie nichts erkennen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Daeva keine Angst und folgte dem Geräusch, wobei sie eine Tür fand, die ein kleines Stück offen war.  
  
Neugierig wie die Elbin war, betrat sie das Zimmer und fand hunderte von Kisten, Taschen und Koffer.  
  
Das muss ein Abstellraum sein, dachte sich Daeva und schaute in ein paar Kisten, die nicht verschlossen waren. Ihr Augenmerk fiel auf ein großes Stück Pergament, das aus einem Behälter ragte. Kurzerhand nahm sie es an sich. Als sie das Schriftstück entrollte, fand sie darauf einen Umriss von Hogwarts und kleine, mit Namen versehene Punkte, die sich bewegten. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte die Elbin die aktivierte Karte des Rumtreibers entdeckt, die Harry damals dem falschen Mad Eye Moody gegeben hatte. Noch hatte Daeva keine Ahnung, was sie mit der Karte anfangen sollte, doch sie spürte instinktiv, dass ein solcher Fund nicht wieder einfach zurückgelegt werden konnte, also entschied sie, diese für den Anfang erst einmal zu behalten und steckte sie in die Innentasche ihres Morgenmantels.  
  


***

  
Khair wollte sich die Blamage ersparen, noch mal von Snape zu ihrem Quartier gebracht zu werden oder zu spät zu kommen. Die Reaktionen des Zaubertranklehrers darauf kannte sie bereits. Die Juniorlehrerin ging deswegen mitten in der Nacht den Flur entlang und zeichnete auf ein Pergament alle Wege und Abzweigungen sowie besondere Merkmale ein. Sie würde sich ganz sicher nicht mehr in Hogwarts verlaufen.  
  
"Was schnüffeln sie denn hier um diese Uhrzeit rum?"  
  
Khair schaute erschrocken auf. Niemand war zu sehen, bis auf eine Katze, die direkt vor ihr saß und sie mit großen, leuchtenden Augen anstarrte.  
  
"Oh, guten Morgen ... Mrs. Norris, richtig?", sagte Khair.  
  
Nun blickte die Katze doch ziemlich verwundert drein.  
  


***

  
Daeva hörte Stimmen. Vorsichtig lugte sie in den Gang und sah die Lehrerin in Ausbildung, die sich gerade mit einer Katze unterhielt.  
  
Die Elbin bekam ein "Sind sie sicher, Mrs. Norris?" mit und auch die Verabschiedung, bevor die Katze ihrer Wege ging. Khair, die sich zu dem Tier hinunter gebeugt hatte, richtete sich wieder auf und sagte laut: "Gehören Erstklässler um diese Zeit nicht normalerweise ins Bett? Miss Red, kommen sie bitte da hinten raus und Miss Blue, sie nehmen bitte den Umhang ab!"  
  
Erwischt, dachte Daeva und da es sowieso keinen Sinn mehr machte sich zu verstecken, kam sie um die Ecke geschlendert.  
  
"Sie können mit Tieren sprechen?", fragte die Elbin kleinlaut.  
  
"Mit ein paar von ihnen, wenn sie gesprächig sind, wie z. B. Katzen. Diese possierlichen Tierchen können aber auch unter Tarnumhänge schauen, insbesondere, wenn sie seit fünf Minuten direkt neben uns stehen. Sam, dürfte ich bitten?"  
  
Dann hörte man ein "Ouch" und eine Jungenstimme sagte: "Ron, da ist eine unsichtbare Wand."  
  
"Pst", kam es von einer anderen Stimme, "noch mal mit Schwung."  
  
"Nein!", rief eine Mädchenstimme, doch es war schon zu spät. Mit lautem Gepolter verrutschten zwei Tarnumhänge, als Harry und Ron Sam rammten. Alle drei fielen zu Boden. Es war ein seltsames Schauspiel. Zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen auf dem Boden, die versuchten sich wieder voneinander zu trennen und die Umhänge, die noch einige Stellen des Körpers verdeckten. So sah man von Harry zur Zeit nur den unteren Teil seines Beines wobei der Rest des Körpers beim Brustkorb wieder anfing.  
  
Nachdem sie es doch irgendwie geschafft hatten wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, legten sowohl Harry als auch Sam ihre Umhänge zusammen. Harry und Ron sahen bedrückt aus. Sie wussten nicht, was die Juniorlehrerin nun machen würde. Schlimmstenfalls würde sie Snape oder Filch holen, der wiederum Snape holte, damit dieser ihnen Punkte abzog und Strafarbeiten auferlegte.  
  
"Sie haben erstaunliche Fähigkeiten", meinte Sam.  
  
"Und ihr gehört normalerweise ins Bett!", kam das Kommentar von Khair.  
  
Harry warf einen Blick auf Sams Umhang. Er war lang, besaß eine weite Kapuze und hatte, wenn er nicht gerade unsichtbar war, eine schimmernde silbrig graue Farbe. So wie Harry das beurteilen konnte, war der Umhang der Erstklässlerin leichter und dünner geschnitten als seiner. Da platzte es aus Harry raus: "Hey, der ist ja viel schöner als meiner!"  
  
"Frauen haben in ihrer Kleiderwahl eben einen besseren Geschmack", war Sams Antwort darauf.  
  
"Hm, habt ihr mich nicht verstanden?", kam es von Khair, "wir haben drei Uhr morgens!"  
  
"Und was machen sie dann noch hier?", fragte Ron.  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin schaute in die Luft: "Wieso fühlt sich meine Autorität als angehende Lehrkraft übergangen?"  
  
Ron wurde rot, als er bemerkte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
"'tschuldigung", murmelte er.  
  
"Ihr solltet jetzt wirklich lieber wieder in eure Häuser gehen, bevor jemand anderes ..."  
  
Weiter kam Khair nicht, denn gerade in diesem Augenblick bog eine weitere Schülerin um die Ecke und blieb fassungslos vor der Gruppe stehen. Es war Cherry.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Cherry", kam es gleichzeitig von Sam und Daeva.  
  
Harry und Ron legten ihren verträumten Blick auf. Selbst im fahlen Licht des Kerzenscheins, dass den Gang etwas erhellte, verblasste die Schönheit dieses Mädchens nicht.  
  
"Äh ...", kam es von der Slytherin Schülerin.  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte: "Ist heute nacht ganz Hogwarts auf den Beinen?"  
  
"Äh ...", wiederholte das immer noch verwundert dreinblickende Mädchen.  
  
"Miss Threethousand, was machen sie um diese Zeit hier?", fragte Khair und versuchte einen strengeren Ton anzuschlagen, um ihren Pflichten als Lehrerin nachzukommen.  
  
"Ich ... ich ... naja ... das war so ... ähm ... ich ...war im Jungenschlafsaal der Slytherin Fünftklässler ...", antwortete Cherry leise.  
  
"WAS?", rief Ron aus, der dadurch wieder zu Sinnen gekommen war, und wurde sofort mit einem kollektiven "Pst" wieder zur Ruhe gezwungen.  
  
Bevor jemand Cherry eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, die jedem auf der Zunge brannte, erklang ein vergnügtes Pfeifen. Als nächstes wurde ein Schatten sichtbar, der auf sie zukam, dann erkannte man einen großen Mann mit roten Haaren und Spitzbart.  
  
Er blieb vor den Schülern und der Juniorlehrerin stehen: "Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren. Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund."  
  
"Und ... wer sind sie?", wollte Khair wissen.  
  
Harry blickte Ron an und dieser zuckte mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck mit den Schultern.  
  
"Och, das ist nicht so wichtig. Ich wollte mich nur mal umschauen", sagte der Mann und begutachtete die Menschenmenge.  
  
"Sie sind der Mann aus der Luft", piepste Daeva, die sich zusammen mit Sam hinter die angehende Lehrerin gestellt hatte und sich nun an deren Umhang klammerte.  
  
"Genau, meine Kleine", meinte er, "sag mal, magst du Rätsel?"  
  
Daeva nickte leicht.   
  
"Sehr schön, ich auch. Ich habe nämlich zur Zeit ein Rätsel: Es gibt hier etwas im Schloss, dass nicht hierhin gehört ...   
  
"Und was sollte das sein?", fragte Harry skeptisch.  
  
Der Mann seufzte: "Wenn ich das sagen würde, wäre es kein Rätsel. Wenn ihr mit raten wollt, dann kann ich euch nur sagen, dass es rein ist."  
  
"Rein?", wiederholte Khair in einem nicht überzeugten Ton, "hören sie, ich kenne sie nicht und die beiden Herren, die bereits mehrere Jahre hier sind, kennen sie anscheinend auch nicht, also verschwinden sie sofort von hier oder ich werde ungemütlich."  
  
"Na, na, na ... wer wird denn", lachte der Mann, "außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sie mir etwas ..."  
  
"Was ist das für ein Lärm?", ertönte es auf einmal laut und Snape bog um die Ecke, aus der auch Cherry gekommen war. Als er den Mann entdeckte, wurde der Zaubertranklehrer noch bleicher, als er schon war und hätte beinahe den Kerzenleuchter, den er in der Hand hielt, fallen lassen.  
  
"Luzifer", keuchte er.  
  
"Severus!!!", rief der Mann erfreut und breitete als willkommen die Arme aus.  
  
Snape wandte den Blick zu Khair, die von Schülern umringt hinter dem mysteriösen Herrn stand: "Kommen sie ihm ja nicht zu nah."  
  
"Das ist aber nicht nett, Severus", maulte der Mann, "ich hab mich nur mit ihnen unterhalten."  
  
"Verschwinde aus Hogwarts, du hast hier nichts verloren!", zischte Snape.  
  
"Oh doch, das hab ich und ich suche es zur Zeit", sagte er, "lang nicht mehr gesehen, alter Freund."  
  
"Ich bin nicht dein Freund", fauchte der Lehrer zurück und zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Aber Severus, du weißt doch, dass du mir damit nichts anhaben kannst und wenn es dich beruhigt, ich beobachte diesmal nur. Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht in euer kurzes Leben einmischen, das tut bereits jemand anderes."  
  
Der Mann schaute auf seine Uhr: "Tja, ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr weiter zu plaudern, aber wir werden uns sicher wieder sehen. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag."  
  
Mit diesen Worten grinste er Snape an, drehte sich um und winkte den vier Damen und den zwei Herren freundlich zu. Danach verschwand er und übrig blieb nur ein leichter Schwefelgeruch.  
  
Snape steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein und holte tief Luft, um dann die Gruppe mit einem giftigen Blick anzuschauen: "Was soll dieser Auflauf hier mitten in der Nacht?"  
  
"Ich hab ein Deja vu", meinte Khair ein wenig schnippischer, als sie es eigentlich wollte, "mir kommt es so vor, als hätte ich diese Frage heute schon mehrmals gehört."  
  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen", murmelte Daeva, die sich immer noch an dem Umhang der Juniorlehrerin festklammerte.  
  
Schnaubend ging Snape auf sie zu und blickte in jedes einzelne Gesicht: "Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, fünfundzwanzig für Hufflepuff und fünfundzwanzig für Ravenclaw. Miss Threethousand, wir werden uns morgen unterhalten und jetzt gehen alle bis auf Miss ed Din auf dem schnellsten Wege in ihre Schlafsäle, bevor ich noch Strafarbeiten drauf setze. VERSCHWINDET!"  
  
Dem Befehl wurde keinen Widerstand geleistet. Alle verschwanden in die Richtungen ihrer Häuser. Daeva zupfte noch kurz an Khairs Umhang, so dass diese zu ihr hinunter sah.  
  
"Wer ist Luzifer?", fragte sie leise.  
  
"Erzähl ich dir vielleicht morgen ...", meinte Khair, "und nun gute Nacht."  
  
"Gute Nacht ...", murmelte Daeva und verschwand ebenfalls aus dem Gang, um wieder zu ihrem Bett zu kommen.  
  
Snape kreuzte die Arme: "Ich erwarte eine Erklärung."  
  
Khair tat das gleiche: "Ich ebenfalls. Anscheinend kannten sie den Herrn - war er es wirklich?"  
  
"Halten sie sich da besser raus. Das ist eine Nummer zu hoch für sie", war die Erklärung, "und nun erzählen sie mir, was sie hier treiben!"  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin hielt Snape ihr Pergament vor das Gesicht: "Ich habe nur keine Lust mehr, zu spät zu ihren anberaumten Besprechungen zu kommen."  
  
"Gehen sie ins Bett", sagte der Zaubertranklehrer und murmelte eigentlich zu sich selbst: "Ich muss mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen."  
  
"War er es wirklich?", fragte Khair noch einmal, "war DAS der Teufel?"  
  
Snape packte die junge Frau an den Schultern und kam ihr gefährlich nahe: "Stecken sie ihre Nase nicht in Dinge die sie nichts angehen. Das könnte böse enden!"  
  
Khair konnte Snapes Atem riechen. Er hatte irgendetwas mit Knoblauch zum Abendessen gegessen ...  
  
"HEY NEBELKRÄHE!", erklang es auf einmal und sowohl Snape, dessen Hände immer noch auf Khairs Schulter ruhten, als auch Khair selber schauten auf einen breit grinsenden Kalidor.  
  
"Machst du dich jetzt auch noch an die alten Lehrer ran, um deine Prüfung zu schaffen?", rief er, "das wird die anderen sicher interessieren, dass Professor Severus Snape auf die Reize eines Suppenhühnchens reagiert!"  
  
Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, drehte er sich um und lief so schnell er konnte den Gang hinunter.  
  
Snape verdeckte sein Gesicht mit einer seiner beiden Hände, die er endlich von den Schultern der Juniorlehrerin genommen hatte.  
  
"Darf ich ihn umbringen?", knurrte Khair und fügte noch hinzu: "Bitte."  
  
"Abgelehnt", murmelte Snape.  
  
"Warum?", fragte sie etwas lauter als sie geplant hatte, "er wird mich lächerlich machen und wahrscheinlich auch sie ..."  
  
"Ich werde das regeln", brummte der Zaubertranklehrer.  
  
"Und nun?" meinte diese.  
  
"Wie ich vorhin bereits sagte: Gehen sie ins Bett", somit drehte sich Snape um und ließ die Juniorlehrerin allein stehen.  
  
"Ein perfekter Anfang für den dritten Tag", grummelte sie und schaute auf das Pergament, um wieder zu ihrem Zimmer zurück zu finden.  
  


***

  
Snape rauschte durch die Gänge. Er war stinksauer. Zuerst tauchte Luzifer auf, dann verbreitete dieser freudestrahlend, dass er den Zaubertranklehrer kannte und nun musste er sich auch mit diesem kleinen Bastard von Baka auseinandersetzen. Sein Ruf war zwar bereits schlecht, aber wenn Baka das Gerücht in die Welt setzen würde, dass er etwas mit einer Lehrerin in Ausbildung hätte, ... er führte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, denn er war entschlossen, bereits die Ursache dafür im Keim zu ersticken.  
  
Vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Reich darstellte, angekommen, fing Snape an, wieder logisch zu denken. Der Direktor würde es sicher nicht gerne sehen, wenn man ihn um halb vier morgens aus dem Bett holte, weil Luzifer in Hogwarts gewesen war. Das ganze hatte eigentlich auch noch vier Stunden Zeit, also machte er kehrt und ging zurück in sein Quartier, wo er sich überlegen konnte, wie er aus dem Schlamassel mit den Juniorlehrern heraus kam.  
  


***

  
"Harry? Ron?"  
  
Cherry beugte sich am Gryffindor Frühstückstisch zu den beiden Jungen herüber: "Würdet ihr mal mit zum Ravenclaw Tisch kommen? Daeva, Sam und ich würden gern die letzte Nacht besprechen ..."  
  
"Klar machen wir doch gern ...", säuselte Ron verträumt.  
  
"Hermine ist auch eingeweiht", meinte Harry, der versuchte Fassung zu bewahren, "darf sie auch mitkommen?"  
  
"Klar", war die Antwort.  
  
Die meisten Ravenclaws hatten bereits sehr früh ihre erste Mahlzeit des Tages eingenommen, so dass dort der meiste Platz war, um ein Gespräch zu führen. Nun saßen dort eine Slytherin, eine Hufflepuff, eine Ravenclaw und drei Gryffindors.  
  
"Also, wie ist eure Meinung dazu?", fing Cherry an und fügte noch hinzu: "Hör auf zu sabbern, Weasley!"  
  
Bevor irgendjemand anfangen konnte zu reden betrat ein sehr wütend aussehender Draco Malfoy den Saal.  
  
"DU!", brüllte er und alle anwesenden Schüler und Lehrer sahen auf, "ich weiß ganz genau, dass du das gewesen bist!"  
  
"Um was geht es, Mr. Malfoy?", erhob Professor McGonagall ihre Stimme.  
  
Draco zeigte auf Cherry: "Sie hat mir gestern Nacht Flubberwürmer ins Bett gelegt, während ich geschlafen habe!"  
  
Der ganze Saal musste ein Grinsen verbergen.  
  
"Haben sie dafür irgendwelche Beweise?", fragte die Lehrerin.  
  
"Ich weiß es ..."  
  
"Miss Threethousand? Was sagen sie dazu?"  
  
Cherry zuckte mit den Schulter: "Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst."  
  
"Natürlich nicht!", schrie Draco, "das Biest hat ja auch kein Gewissen!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy", sagte McGonagall laut, "ich bitte um etwas Beherrschung. Wenn sie keine Beweise haben, dann seien sie still und setzen sich auf ihren Platz."  
  
Schnaubend und ziemlich beleidigt nahm Draco am Slytherin Tisch seinen Sitzplatz ein und widmete Cherry noch einen sehr bösen Blick.  
  
Nachdem sich die Situation wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, beugte sich Harry zu Cherry rüber und flüsterte: "Ach, DAS hast du heute Nacht im Jungenschlafsaal gemacht."  
  
Die Austauschschülerin grinste: "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."  
  
Daeva erhob das Wort: "Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema: Kann mir einer von euch sagen, wer Luzifer ist?"  
  
Sam und Hermine schauten sich an. Wer von ihnen sollte das erklären? Hermine räusperte sich: "Wenn er wirklich der gewesen ist, den ich meine, dann kommt er aus einem Muggelglauben."  
  
"Es gibt einen Glauben bei den Muggeln", fuhr Sam fort, "wo es jemanden namens Gott gibt, der alles Dasein erschaffen haben soll und sein Gegenspieler ist Satan. Er wird auch Teufel oder Beelzebub oder eben Luzifer genannt."  
  
"In einem Muggelbuch namens Bibel ist er ein gefallener Engel und das personifizierte Böse", erklärte Hermine weiter, "und eigentlich bin ich der Meinung gewesen, dass es sich hierbei wirklich nur um einen Glauben gehandelt hat."  
  
"Aha ...", war Daevas Kommentar dazu, die das Gehörte erst einmal verarbeiten musste.  
  
"Er erzählte, dass er etwas reines suchte ...", nahm Ron das Gespräch wieder auf.  
  
"Was könnte denn rein sein?", fragte Cherry.  
  
"Gewaschene Wäsche ...", meinte Harry.  
  
"Ein Einhorn", kam von Hermine.  
  
"Seife in Snapes Badezimmer", wurde von Ron vorgeschlagen.  
  
Harry und Hermine prusteten los.  
  
"Übrigens ... wo ist Snape? Und Khair fehlt auch", sagte Sam mit einem Blick auf den Lehrertisch.  
  
"Tschuldigung!", ertönte es und eine völlig außer Atem geratene Khair kam durch den Saal gehetzt und ging zum Lehrertisch, "hab verschlafen! ... und lassen sie dieses lächerliche Grinsen, Mr. Baka, es könnte sein, dass ihr Gesicht irgendwann für immer so bleibt."  
  
Von dem Kerl lies sie sich ganz sicher nicht einschüchtern, das hatte Khair beschlossen. Sie schnappte sich ein Brötchen und eine Tasse Kakao, beachtete den Juniorlehrer nicht weiter und setzte sich zu den Schülern an den Ravenclaw Tisch.  
  
"Was wird das denn, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Professor Argent mürrisch, "seit wann setzen sich Lehrer zu den Schülern?"  
  
"Also, ich finde, dass das ein schönes Bild ist", kam die Antwort von Professor Chung.  
  
"Was sie schön finden, weiß ich bereits", entgegnete die beleibte Lehrerin und Chungs Gesicht lief puterrot an.  
  
Dann kam eine Eule in den Saal geflogen und überreichte Professor Dumbledore einen Brief. Nachdem dieser ihn geöffnet und gelesen hatte, wurde er etwas bleich um die Nase und stand auf: "Ich habe eine Mitteilung zu machen! Die ersten zwei Unterrichtsstunden werden heute entfallen. Ich berufe eine kurzfristige Lehrerkonferenz ein. Die Vertrauensschüler benachrichtigen bitte die bereits gegangenen Schüler."   
  
Danach verließ der Direktor den Saal und die anderen Lehrer folgten ihm. Auch Kalidor wollte hinterher dackeln, doch er wurde von McGonagall darauf hingewiesen, dass er in einer Lehrerkonferenz noch nichts zu suchen hatte.  
  
Khair wandte sich nach dem Spektakel an die sitzen gebliebenen Schüler: "Ist das immer so aufregend hier in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Erst seitdem Harry da ist ...", meinte Ron.  
  
"Aha ... wegen heute morgen. Kein Wort zu jemand anderem. Insbesondere nicht zu diesem Dämlack Kalidor", flüsterte Khair, "Professor Snape wird euch das sicher auch noch einmal sagen, wenn er wieder aus seinem Loch gekrochen kommt."  
  
"Ist denn noch irgendetwas passiert, als wir weg waren?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als er den scharfen Ton der Juniorlehrerin feststellte.  
  
"Äh ... nein ... nichts ... besonderes", murmelte Khair und sagte dann noch etwas lauter: "Also, kein Wort darüber, ja?"  
  
Die sechs Schüler hoben die Finger und schworen. Damit war Khair zumindest einigermaßen zufrieden und verließ den Saal. Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihr etwa zehn Minuten später.  
  
"Ich werde nichts sagen", flüsterte Cherry, "aber ich will wissen, was da läuft ..."  
  
"Wir sind erst drei Tage in Hogwarts", sagte Sam, "woher sollen wir wissen, ob das nicht normal ist? Was meinst du, Daeva?"  
  
Die Elbin zuckt mit den Schultern: "Warten wir es ab, ob noch etwas passiert. Ich trag mich jetzt erst einmal in die Liste für die Quidditchmannschaft ein."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging zum schwarzen Brett.  
  


***

  
Im Lehrerzimmer wartete bereits Snape auf die eintreffenden Kollegen. Er saß mit zusammengefalteten Händen und einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Sessel und sah furchterregend aus. Sein Gesicht hatte kaum mehr Farbe und unter seinen glasigen Augen waren tiefe, schwarze Schatten zu erkennen. Anscheinend hatte er sich die letzten Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang keine Ruhe gegönnt.  
  
Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, begann Professor Dumbledore: "Wir hatten heute Nacht einen Eindringling in Hogwarts."  
  
Ein Flüstern und Murmeln ging durch die Reihen.  
  
Dumbledore fuhr fort: "Leider muss ich annehmen, dass sich dieser Eindringling noch öfters hier blicken lassen wird."  
  
"Könnten sie vielleicht etwas genauer werden, Albus?", fragte Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Leider nein", meinte dieser, "es laufen zwar nicht oft fremde Personen in der Schule umher, aber falls jemand von ihnen einen Herrn, etwa 1,90 m groß, den man auf ein Alter zwischen dreißig und fünfzig Jahren schätzen könnte, mit roten Haaren und Bart sieht, dann besteht höchste Gefahr. Ich habe die ersten zwei Stunden ausfallen lassen, damit sie die nötigen Vorkehrungen treffen können, um im Ernstfall die Schüler aus seiner Reichweite zu bringen. Vielen Dank."  
  
"Albus", fing Argent an, "mit so wagen Beschreibungen kann man schlecht arbeiten."  
  
"Leider muss es für den Anfang reichen, Morgana", antwortete Dumbeldore, "je weniger man über den Mann weiß, desto besser ist es für alle."  
  
Die Lehrer standen auf und verließen mit einem mehr oder minder seltsamem Gefühl im Bauch das Zimmer.  
  
Professor McGonagall saß noch immer in ihrem Sessel und sah ein wenig schockiert aus. Als bis auf Dumbledore, Snape und sie niemand mehr im Raum war, fand sie ihre Stimme wieder: "Luzifer ist wieder da?"  
  
Dumbledore antwortete: "Es hat den Anschein, Minvera. Severus hat ihn heute früh getroffen."  
  
McGonagall sah zu Snape, dieser nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Hat ihn noch jemand gesehen?", fragte der Direktor.  
  
"Ja", war die knappe Antwort.  
  
"Wer?"  
  
Snape holte tief Luft: "Die Herren Potter und Weasley, Cherry Threethousand, Daeva Red, Samantha Blue und Khair ed Din."  
  
Eine kurze Stille schwebte im Raum.  
  
"Die hohen Punktabzüge von heute morgen?", wollte die Lehrerin dann wissen und wieder nickte Snape nur.  
  
"Wann war es das letzte Mal, als er hier auftauchte?", fragte Dumbledore eher sich selbst als seine beiden Kollegen, doch der Zaubertranklehrer antwortete: "1977."  
  
McGonagall nickte: "Und davor war es 1938 ... Was hat er diesmal gewollt?"  
  
"Ich bin erst später dazu gekommen. Er hatte schon vorher mit den Schülern und Miss ed Din geredet. Zu mir sagte er nur, dass er beobachten und sich diesmal nicht einmischen würde", antwortete Snape.  
  
Dumbledore sah zu dem Mann und erkannte, dass ihm noch etwas auf der Seele brannte, es jedoch vor der Verwandlungslehrerin nicht sagen wollte: "Minerva, sei so nett und hole mir die Schüler, die heute früh dabei waren, Miss ed Din und Miss Granger, die bestimmt durch ihre Freunde eingeweiht wurde."  
  
McGonagall nickte und ging, dann wandte sich Dumbledore an Snape: "Severus?"  
  


***

  
Etwa zwanzig Minuten später erschienen die Nachtschwärmer im Lehrerzimmer.  
  
Wie vor einem Gericht standen die sieben nun am großen Tisch während die Lehrer gegenüber in ihren Sesseln saßen.  
  
Der Direktor fing an: "Ich möchte erst einmal von ihnen allen, bis auf Miss Granger, wissen, was sie in den frühen Morgenstunden in den Gängen des Schlosses zu suchen hatten!"  
  
Alle sahen etwas betreten drein.  
  
"Harry? Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Wir wollten ...", mehr sagte Harry nicht, sonder sah wieder schweigend zu Boden. Ron tat es ihm gleich.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich verstehe ...", sagte der Direktor, "darüber reden wir dann später, denn ihr seid in einem Alter, wo das langsam aufhören sollte und was ist mit ihnen, Ms Threethousand?"  
  
Cherry überlegte. Wahrheit oder Lüge? Sie entschied sich: "Die Flubberwürmer im Bett von Malfoy waren mein Werk und eigentlich wollte ich danach noch mal nach draußen ..."  
  
"Dafür werde ich ihnen zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin abziehen und was für einen Grund hatten sie, Miss Red?"  
  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen ...", piepste Daeva eingeschüchtert.  
  
"Oh, ein halbwegs vernünftiger Grund ... haben sie auch so einen Miss Blue?"  
  
Sam atmete tief durch: "Nein, Sir, ich bin nur auf Erkundungstour gegangen."  
  
"Was sie in Zukunft lassen werden, nehme ich an. Jetzt bleiben nur noch sie übrig, Miss ed Din."  
  
"Ich war ebenfalls auf einem Erkundungsgang, da ich mich noch nicht richtig im Schloss auskenne."  
  
"Aha, das war doch gar nicht so schwer", meinte Dumbledore, "und nun erzählen sie mir, was Luzifer ihnen gesagt hat, bevor Professor Snape dazu kam."  
  
Alle sieben sahen sich an, da platze es aus Daeva raus: "Er war eigentlich ganz nett, aber trotzdem war er unheimlich ..."  
  
"Verständlich", murmelte McGonagall.  
  
Khair ergriff als nächstes das Wort: "Er sagte, dass er etwas reines suche, das nichts im Schloß verloren hätte."  
  
"Er ist auch in unserer Flugstunde kurz aufgetaucht", unterbrach Daeva, "und heute morgen hat er uns angeboten, mit ihm sein Rätsel zu lösen."  
  
Hermine war der Meinung das McGonagall und Snape einen Das-ist-typisch-Luzifer-Blick austauschten.  
  
"Ansonsten hat er nichts zu uns gesagt", meinte Harry.  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich: "Ich möchte sie alle bitten, über diesen Vorfall Stillschweigen zu bewahren und versuchen sie nichts über diesen Mann herauszufinden. Es ist zu ihrem eigenen Schutz. Das Herumstromern im Schloss ist ab sofort für alle Schüler untersagt und wird mit Punktabzügen und zusätzlichen Arbeiten bestraft und es werden KEINE Ausnahmen gemacht. Halten sie sich von dem Mann fern, falls er noch einmal auftaucht. Danke, sie können gehen!"  
  
  
  
Schweigend verließen die sieben den Raum.  
  
"Und nun?", fragte die Lehrerin.  
  
"Leider müssen wir bei Luzifer seinen nächsten Schritt abwarten ...", seufzte Dumbledore.  
  


***

  
"Hat unsere Informationsquelle bereits einen Bericht abgegeben?", wollte Voldemort von dem Todesser wissen, der vor ihm kniete.  
  
"Nein, mein Lord", antwortete dieser, "wir erwarten aber in Kürze erste ..."  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Der Todesser schrie vor Schmerzen, als der Fluch in berührte und wand sich unter Qualen vor den Füßen seines Meisters.  
  
"Wage es nie wieder, mir Geduld abzuringen ... ich warte nicht gerne ... teile dies auch unserer Quelle mit", flüsterte Voldemort.  
  
  



	5. Kapitel 4 GAME START

_Anm. d. Autors: Das Kapitel ist hauptsächlich Daeva gewidmet ... die anderen Figuren räkeln sich nur etwas in der Gegend rum ... ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu einseitig geworden_   


**Kapitel 4**

  


**Das Quidditschmannschaftsauswahlverfahren**

  


**oder**

  


**GAME START!**

  
  
Luzifer lies sich in den darauffolgenden Tagen nicht in Hogwarts blicken. Der Schulbetrieb wurde dadurch weitergeführt wie immer.  
Snape und Argent konkurrierten miteinander, wessen Unterricht die schlimmere Hölle war. Muggelkunde wurde dagegen zum Lieblingsfach vieler Schülerinnen ab der fünften Klasse, denn Chung war außerordentlich nett zu diesen.  
Cherry und Draco hielten nun mindestens zwei Meter Sicherheitsabstand, geredet wurde zwischen den Beiden gar nicht mehr. Cherry selber fand man fast jeden späten nachmittag bei Chewie.  
Kalidor bekam vom Direktor höchstpersönlich Sonderaufgaben - wie er gerne vor anderen angab - da man ihm ja sein höheres Wesen bereits von weitem ansähe. Der Nachteil an diesen Sonderaufgaben war jedoch, daß sie sehr zeitaufwendig waren und er sich so nicht um die älteren Schülerinnen und sonstige "Freizeitaktivitäten" kümmern konnte. Khair war das ziemlich recht, so musste sie kaum noch blöde Sprüche von ihm hören und die Angelegenheit, die er am Morgen des dritten Schultages glaubte gesehen zu haben, war anscheinend auch erst einmal vergessen worden.  
Sam und Hermine vergruben sich nach dem Unterricht gemeinsam in der Bibliothek, Daeva dagegen nahm extra Flugstunden bei Madam Hooch.  
Schüler wurden nachts auf den Gängen nicht mehr gesichtet, wobei aber auch das Gerücht mit dazu beigetragen hatte, daß öfters eine unheimliche Geistereule im Schloß umherfliegen sollte. Khair betätigte sich jedoch weiterhin mit ihren Lageplanzeichnungen, welche aber trotzdem nicht vor Falschabbiegungen schützte.  
  
Dann kam der 18. September.  
Daeva saß am Frühstückstisch und starrte auf ihr Essen. Sie hatte keinen Appetit, obwohl sie doch hungrig war. In zwei Stunden würde das Auswahlverfahren beginnen.  
"Aufgeregt?", fragte Sam, die sich neben die Elbin setzte  
"Hmhm", war Daevas Kommentar, während sie weiterhin auf ihr Frühstück blickte  
"Das wird schon werden", meinte Sam, um sie zu beruhigen, "du wirst mit deinen Flugkünsten sicher mit einem spitzen Ergebnis abschneiden"  
"Und du hast dich nicht beworben?", stieg Daeva ins Gespräch ein  
Ihre Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf: "Solange ich keine Flügel habe, bleibe ich auf dem Boden der Tatsachen"  
Die Elbin grinste, dann betrat Madam Hooch den Raum: "Die Bewerber für das Auswahlverfahren bitte in einer halben Stunde im Eingangssaal sammeln", danach ging sie wieder.  
"Ich mach mich dann mal fertig", meinte Daeva, stand auf und verließ ebenfalls den Saal  
Nun saß Sam allein gelassen am Hufflepuff Tisch: "Ja ... geh nur ... vielen Dank für das Gespräch ... ich ... setz mich ... dann mal an ... meinen Tisch"  
  
Das Wetter war gut. Die Sonne schien und es wehte nur ein leichter Wind, als sich die Ränge am Quidditschplatz langsam füllten.  
Lee Jordan übernahm die Moderation: "Willkommen liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen und auch einen guten Morgen an unsere Lehrer. Wir werden heute vielleicht ein Auswahlverfahren der Spitzenklasse sehen. Jedes Haus braucht neue Mitspieler. Bei Gryffindor werden zwei gesucht, Slytherin möchte einen neuen Kollegen in ihren Reihen wissen, wobei diese sich eigentlich gar nicht anstrengen bräuchten, denn Gryffindor wird denen gehörig in den ..."  
"Mr. Jordan!", unterbrach eine entsetzte Professor McGonagall  
"Oh, sie sind auch schon da ...", meinte Lee, "also, Slytherin braucht einen neuen Mitspieler, genauso wie Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff. Es wird drei Disziplinen geben, in denen man Punkte erringen kann. Angefangen wird mit einem ganz normalen Rennen auf dem Besen. Der Schnellere gewinnt. Der zweite Test besteht aus einem Hindernisparkur und die letzte Herausforderung ist das Fangen des Schnatzes. Die Kandidaten mit den höchsten Punktzahlen werden dann während der Feier heute Abend in die dementsprechenden Mannschaften aufgenommen"  
Lee sah zu Madam Hooch, die ihm zunickte und er wandte sich wieder an das Publikum: "Ich habe gerade das Zeichen bekommen, daß alle Bewerber eingetroffen sind. Insgesamt haben sich 58 Schüler und Schülerinnen beworben, 16 in Gryffindor, 12 in Rawenclaw, 13 in Hufflepuff und ganze 17 Bewerber möchten bei Slytherin in die Mannschaft, die aber nicht die geringste Chance gegen die Löwen ..."  
"Mr. Jordan, ich warne sie!", wurde er von der Verwandlungslehrerin unterbrochen  
"Ja ja", meinte dieser, "also, laßt die Spiele beginnen!"  
"Das sind keine Gladiatorenkämpfe, Mr. Jordan", mischte sich Professor McGonagall ein  
"Das glauben sie, Professor", war seine Antwort  
  
Die Kandidaten betraten mir ihren Besen den Platz und Madam Hooch baute sich vor ihnen auf: "Nach dem vorhin statt gefundenem Losverfahren werden die Schüler aus Rawenclaw mit dem Rennen beginnen. Damit keiner schummelt, haben wir auf der Strecke mehrere neutrale Beobachter postiert. Das Rennen geht über zehn Meilen. Fünf Meilen hin bis zur Markierung und fünf Meilen wieder zurück. Die Rawenclaws gehen bitte zur Startlinie und fangen schon einmal an zu schweben, die anderen warten hier!"  
Die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg und folgten den Anweisungen von Fluglehrerin.  
Einige Minuten später saß diese dann vor den Schülern auf ihrem Besen und schwenkte eine Fahne: "Auf die Plätze ... fertig ... los!"  
Das erste Rennen begann unter lautem Jubel der Zuschauer.  
"Und da rasen sie los", kommentierte Lee Jordan den Start, "Madam Hooch sollte sich das nächste Mal besser an die Seite stellen, sonst könnte es zu einem unschönen Zusammenstoß mit den Kandidaten kommen. Und da kam es bereits zum ersten Crash zwischen Lisa Turpin und Herman Onyx. Madam Pomfrey kommt bereits herbei geeilt. Auf den ersten Blick sieht es aus, als wären die ersten zwei Mitstreiter bereits aus dem Rennen ausgeschieden. Lisa scheint sich am Arm verletzt zu haben und Herman hält sich seinen Kopf. Ja, für diese beiden ist das Auswahlverfahren bereits beendet. Die restlichen Kandidaten für Rawenclaw sind mit bloßem Auge kaum noch zu erkennen. Ich bin gespannt wie lange sie für diese Strecke brauchen und ob noch mehr dabei ausscheiden"  
Etwa eine viertel Stunde später kamen die meisten wieder zurück und Laureen Fairchild aus der sechsten Klasse ging als erstes durchs Ziel.  
"Die Bewerber des Hauses Hufflepuff sind als nächstes dran", ertönte es aus dem Mikrofon  
Daeva klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals als sie an die Startlinie trat und sich auf ihren Besen setzte. Die stupste sich kurz vom Boden ab und blieb in der Luft schweben, genauso wie ihre Hauskameraden.  
Wieder erschien Madam Hooch vor den Schülern.  
Als das "Los!" ertönte, spürte die Elbin nur noch den Wind um ihre Nase. Sie achtete weder auf ihre Mitstreiter, noch auf die Kommentare von Lee Jordan. Das einzige was ihr durch den Kopf ging war "Schneller als die anderen sein"  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, die durch den Flugwind zu tränen begannen. Zum Glück hatte sie sich ihre Haare zusammengebunden, so daß diese nicht beim Rennen störten. Daeva wußte nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als endlich die Markierung in Sichtweite kam. Die Elbin versuchte einen kleinen Bogen zu fliegen, um zu wenden und atmete während der Umrundung tief ein. Auf einmal begann sie auf dem Besen zu trudeln. Daeva musste innehalten und hustete laut los.  
Blöde Fliegen, dachte die Elbin und spuckte das Insekt aus, bevor sie wieder Gas gab. Durch die unfreiwillige Zwischenmahlzeit hatte sie Zeit verloren und war von einigen Mitschülern überholt worden. Sie legte sich so eng an den Besen wie nur möglich, um den Luftwiderstand zu verringern und noch schneller zu werden. Daeva bemerkte, daß sie einige Konkurrenten wieder einholte und schon hatte sie die Ziellinie vor Augen. Leider nicht als erstes.  
"Das Rennen im Hause Hufflepuff hat Deacon Langley aus der vierten Klasse gemacht, als einzige Erstklässlerin kommt Daeva Red mit einem dritten Platz ins Ziel. Nicht schlecht für den Anfang", kommentierte Lee das Geschehen  
Bei dem darauffolgenden Wettstreit der Slytherins verweigerte Lee jegliches Kommentar, da er laut seiner eigenen Aussage für nichts garantieren konnte. Somit übernahm Professor McGonagall das Mikrofon und führte eine sachlich klare Moderation durch. Bei dem letzten Rennen, in dem die Gryffindors gegeneinander antraten, lief Lee wieder zur Hochform auf und lobte jeden seiner Hausgenossen in den höchsten Tönen.  
  
"Meine Damen und Herren, liebe Kinder ..."  
"Wir sind nicht im Zirkus, Mr. Jordan"  
"Nicht? Dabei sieht der nächste Test doch ganz danach aus - liebe Zuschauer, nun folgt der Hindernisparkur. Die Teilnehmer müssen zuerst die fliegenden Ringe bewältigen. Diese haben einen Durchmesser von zwei Metern und verändern gern ihre Höhe. Die Kandidaten haben alle fünf davon zu durchfliegen, ohne deren Rand zu berühren. Gleich danach ist Bodennähe gefragt, denn man muss unter einem zehn Meter langen und nur ein Meter hohen Hindernis hindurch fliegen ohne den Rasen oder die Decke des Hindernisses zu berühren. Sobald man dies bewältigt hat, wird an der fünfzehn Meter langen Säule eine nach oben gerichtete Schraube verlangt, das heißt die Teilnehmer müssen wie auf einer Wendeltreppe die Stange nach oben fliegen. Als letzte Aufgabe für diesen Test ist es in den dort hinten aufgestellten Glaskasten zu fliegen und am anderen Ende wieder herauszukommen. Das hört sich leicht an, ist aber durch die dort drin befindlichen Klatscher ein schweres Unterfangen. Falls ein Kandidat ein Hindernis nicht schafft, kann er sofort beim nächsten beginnen, sofern er noch in der Lage ist. Dies gibt jedoch Punktabzüge. Diesmal fangen die Schüler aus Slytherin an, wobei ich aber eine Wette abschließen kann, daß niemand von denen ..."  
"Mr. Jordan!"  
"Schon ok, also startet die zweite Disziplin!"  
Die Slytherins hielten sich besser, als Lee Jordan gedacht hatte. Die größten Schwierigkeiten hatten die Kandidaten mit den Klatschern, die bis auf zwei Schüler jeden von seinem Besen holten. Die zwei mittleren Aufgaben bewältigte jedoch jeder mit Bravour.  
Die Rawenclaws und Gryffindors, die danach folgten, taten es ihnen mit wenigen Ausnahmen gleich, dann war in dieser Disziplin endlich Hufflepuff dran.  
Mit Entsetzen beobachtete Daeva, daß kein Hausgenosse, der vor ihr dran war, das Hindernis mit den Klatschern schaffte.  
"Red, Daeva", rief Madam Hooch die Elbin auf  
Diese holte noch einmal tief Luft und trat vor.  
"Setzen sie sich bitte auf ihren Besen und starten sie nach meinem Pfiff", erklärte die Fluglehrerin und Daeva nickte  
Kaum hallte der Klang der Pfeife über den Platz stieß die Elbin sich vom Boden ab und sah nun die schwebenden Ringe vor sich. Sobald sie einen Ring hinter sich gelassen hatte, musste sie feststellen, daß die darauffolgenden ihre Geschwindigkeit des Auf- und Abschwebens erhöht hatten und die Nächsten immer schneller waren als ihre Vorgänger. Daeva konzentrierte sich und versuchte den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzupassen. Dann raste sie los und durchflog die restlichen vier Ringe ohne auch nur einmal anzuhalten. Als sie den letzten hinter sich hatte machte sie einen Sturzflug und brachte ihren Besen Zentimeter vor dem Boden in eine waagerechte Stellung, um das zweite Hindernis mit keinerlei Schwierigkeiten zu durchfliegen. Auch die dritte Aufgabe stellte keine Anforderungen an die Elbin, so daß sie bereits fünf Minuten nach dem Start vor dem Kasten mit den Klatschern schwebte.  
Rein ins Vergnügen, dachte sie und durchflog die Öffnung. Sekunden später raste ein Klatscher an ihrem Ohr vorbei und der zweite hatte sich bereits auf einen Kollisionskurs mit ihr eingestellt.  
Daeva zog ihren Besen nach oben, damit der kleine Ball darunter hinweg sauste, dann drückte sie den Stiel nach unten, um so schnell wie möglich zum Ausgang zu gelangen. Die Klatscher flogen sofort hinterher und kurz vor dem Ziel musste Daeva nach links abbiegen, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Wieder versuchte sie mit einem schnellen Spurt zur Öffnung zu kommen und wieder waren die Bälle im Weg. Einer flog von vorne auf sie zu, der andere von hinten. Wenn Daeva noch mal auswich, musste sie das ganze wieder von vorn beginnen, doch das wollte sie nicht, also hielt sie weiter auf den Ausgang zu. Sekunden bevor die Klatscher sie trafen, drehte sich die Elbin auf ihrem Besen, so daß sie nun kopfüber auf ihm saß bzw. sich an ihm festklammerte. Die Kugeln stießen zusammen und trudelten orientierungslos im Raum, während Daeva unter tobendem Applaus ihr Ziel erreichte.  
  
"Mesdames et Messieurs"  
"JORDAN"  
"Kommen wir zur letzten Disziplin! Es werden nun drei silberne und ein goldener Schnatz freigelassen, die von den Kandidaten gefangen werden müssen. Dazu haben die Häuser jeweils eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Da der goldene Schnatz schneller ist als seine Vorgänger, bekommt der Fänger dieser Kugel fünfzig Punkte gutgeschrieben, die silbernen haben einen Wert von dreißig Punkten. Diesmal beginnt Gryffindor, gefolgt von Rawenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin, die noch nicht einmal einen Schnatz erkennen könnten, wenn er direkt vor ..."  
"Mr. Jordan, noch ein einziges Fehlkommentar und ich werde sie von ihrem Moderatordasein befreien!"  
"Let's go!"  
Die Gryffindors konnten alle drei silbernen Kugeln fangen, doch der goldene Schnatz blieb für die gesamte halbe Stunde, die ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, verschwunden.  
Rawenclaw konnte nur einen silbernen Schnatz und eine Hetzjagd auf den goldenen, der kurzfristig gesichtet, jedoch nicht gefangen wurde, verzeichnen.  
Nun saßen die Hufflepuffs bereits fünfzehn Minuten in der Luft und suchten verzweifelt nach kleinen fliegenden Bällen.  
Deacon Langley war der erste, der einen silbernen Schnatz sah und ihn, nach einer kleinen Jagd, auch als sein Eigen verzeichnen konnte. Stolz kehrte er mit der Kugel in der Hand zum Erdboden zurück.  
Daeva fing an, nervös zu werden und schaute in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Dann blieb ihr Blick an etwas größerem in der Luft hängen. Es war Luzifer, der ihr amüsiert zulächelte und auf etwas unter den Kandidaten zeigte. Daeva folgte seinem Wink und sah es in der Nähe der Lehrertribüne blitzen und zwar golden. Gleichzeitig hatte aber auch ein Hausgenosse den goldenen Schnatz entdeckt und raste nun auf ihn zu. Daeva wendete ihren Besen und tat es ihm gleich. Kopf an Kopf kamen sie der begehrten Kugel immer näher. Beide streckten einen Arm aus, um den Schnatz zu fangen. Die Elbin bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, daß sich auf der Lehrertribüne, an der sie gerade vorbei flogen, etwas regte und auf einmal machte ihr Besen einen Bremser, während sich ihr Mitstreiter den goldenen Schnatz schnappte. Daeva spürte einen Schmerz in ihrer Hand und sah mit Erstaunen, daß eine kleine silberne Kugel in ihr weilte. Diese war direkt in ihre Hand geflogen, als sie den goldenen Schnatz fangen wollte. Die Elbin dachte kurz nach und zwang ihren Besen auf die Lehrertribüne zuzufliegen. Diese staunten nicht schlecht, als Daeva auf sie zugerast kam. Einige brachten sich schon vorzeitig in Sicherheit. Die Elbin stellte sich auf ihren Besen, um nun freihändig immer näher zu kommen.  
Wieder machte der Besen einen abrupten Bremser und diesmal direkt vor der Tribüne. Daeva wurde dadurch nach vorne geschleudert und landete mit einem Salto direkt vor Professor McGonagall, die dementsprechend schockiert aussah. Die Hand der Elbin war neben dem Ellenbogen der Lehrerin zu einer Faust geballt.  
"Was sollte das, Miss Red", keuchte McGonagall  
Langsam zog Daeva ihre Hand wieder zurück und zeigte sowohl der Lehrerin als auch Lee Jordan einen weiteren silbernen Schnatz.  
"Das ist unglaublich", brüllte Lee in sein Mikrofon, "mit einer sensationellen Darbietung hat die Erklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, Daeva Red, zwei silberne Schnatze innerhalb einer Minute gefangen! Damit sichert sie sich sechzig Punkte und hat damit sogar mehr als Justin Finch-Fletchley, der mit dem goldenen Schnatz fünfzig Punkte ergattert hat!"  
Der Applaus war ohrenbetäubend, während Daeva breit grinste und die beiden Kugeln eigentlich gar nicht mehr hergeben wollte. Sie sah noch einmal kurz zum Himmel, doch Luzifer war wieder verschwunden.  
"Wenn die Slytherins nun nicht ebenfalls so eine Show hinlegen, dann würde ich behaupten, daß dies der Höhepunkt des Auswahlsverfahrens war", rief Lee  
Auch die Slytherins konnten sich alle Schnatze sichern, doch an Daevas Flugkunst kamen sie nicht ran, so daß diese für den heutigen Tag das Hauptgesprächsthema war.  
  
Sam stürzte zu der Elbin heran und umarmte sie wild: "Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt, daß du das schaffst"  
Während der Umarmung flüsterte Daeva Sam ins Ohr: "Ich hab vorhin Luzifer wieder gesehen"  
Diese starrte sie an: "Bist du sicher?"  
"Hundertprozentig!", war die Antwort  
"Das war wirklich ein erstklassiges Schauspiel", ertönte es plötzlich und beide Mädchen drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen stand die Austauschschülerin aus Indien.  
"Ich hab noch nie jemanden so fliegen sehen"  
Daeva grinste: "Das waren eigentlich nur Reflexe. Über meine Manöver hab ich gar nicht so richtig nachgedacht"  
"Das hört sich sehr nach einem Naturtalent an", sagte Sheila und lächelte, "man sieht sich dann heute abend"  
Damit verschwand sie in der Menschenmenge, die sich gebildet hatte, um wieder zurück ins Schloß zu gehen.  
"Nanü? Was wollte die denn?", fragte Cherry, die sich durch die vorbeigehenden Leute quetschte, um zu den beiden Mädchen zu gelangen.  
"Sie hat Daeva gelobt", sagte Sam  
"Das hast du aber auch verdient. So was sieht man auch nicht alle Tage", wandte sich Cherry zu der Elbin, "ich muss jetzt zu meinem kleinen Liebling. Will jemand von euch mitkommen?"  
Dankend lehnten die beiden ab. Cherry redete über Chewie, als wäre er ein Kuscheltier, doch sowohl Sam als auch Daeva hatten eigentlich keine Lust einen ausgewachsenen Sashquatch zu sehen, auch wenn er niedlich sein sollte.  
  
Es war bereits 16.00 Uhr und in drei Stunden wurde bekanntgegeben, wer es in die Mannschaften geschafft hatte.  
Als sie wieder im Schloß angekommen waren, zogen sich Sam und Daeva in eine ruhige Ecke zurück.  
"Was hat er gemacht?", wollte Sam wissen  
"Wer?"  
"Na, Luzifer!"  
"Ach der, er stand über uns in der Luft und hat mir gezeigt, wo der goldene Schnatz war", erklärte die Elbin, "seid ihr sicher, daß er wirklich böse ist?"  
"Äh ... laut den Geschichten die es gibt ... JA!", kam es von Sam, "sollten wir das den Lehrern sagen?"  
"Die haben sich das letzte Mal schon darüber aufgeregt, daß wir ihn gesehen haben ...", murmelte Daeva in sich hinein  
"Stimmt ...", überlegte ihre Freundin, "hm ... er hat ja nichts schlimmes gemacht. Vielleicht behalten wir es dann erst einmal für uns"  
"Ok", stimmte die Elbin zu  
"AUS DEM WEG!", erklang es laut und die beiden Erstklässler sprangen zur Seite, als ein mit Büchern bepackter Kalidor Baka an ihnen vorbei rauschte.  
"Was ist denn mit dem?", fragte Daeva  
"Die älteren Schülerinnen aus Rawenclaw sagen, er hätte spezielle Aufgaben bekommen, um sich auf sein Lehrerdasein einzustellen"  
"Und Miss ed Din? Sie sieht nicht so gehetzt aus ..."  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
In einem anderen Teil von Hogwarts war Professor Argent wieder voller Punktabzugslaune.  
"Nehmen sie die Ohrringe heraus. Die glitzern ja wie tausend Diamanten. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Schmucktragens"  
"Die Herzkönigin ist im Anmarsch!", flüsterte Ron schockiert und sowohl er als auch Harry und Hermine versuchten sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, um nicht von ihr entdeckt zu werden. Ron hatte ihr den Spitznamen "Herzkönigin" gegeben, da er sie stark an eine launische Person aus einem Muggelbuch erinnerte, die ständig irgendwelche Leute wegen Lappalien köpfen wollte.  
Dann bog eine weitere Person um die Ecke und hielt genau auf Argent zu. Diese baute sich im Gang auf und meinte: "Was streunert ein Slytherin hier in den Gängen zum Gryffindor Turm rum?"  
"Das geht sie herzlich wenig an, Professor", war die Antwort  
Das Gesicht der Herzkönigin lief puterrot an: "Was erlauben sie sich? Das sind fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen Unverschämtheit!"  
"Sie können mir keine Punkte abziehen", meinte ihr Gegenüber  
"Wie bitte?", die Professorin stand kurz vor einer Explosion, "und warum, sollte ich ihnen keine Punkte abziehen können? Nennen sie mir einen einzigen Grund"  
"Ich bin der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Professor Argent", sagte Snape ruhig, "und mir scheint, daß sie ihre Brille vergessen haben"  
Mit diesen Worten rauschte der Zaubertranklehrer an ihr vorbei und sie walzte, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, weiter den Gang entlang.  
Harry, Hermine und Ron konnten nicht mehr vor lachen. Als beide Lehrer verschwunden waren, prusteten sie los, bis ihnen die Tränen in den Augen standen und ihre Köpfe genauso rot waren, wie vorhin das Gesicht der Herzkönigin. Nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatten, liefen sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um es den anderen zu erzählen.  
  
Punkt 19.00 Uhr war der große Saal, der festlich geschmückt war, mit allen Schülern und Lehrern ausgefüllt. Die Schüler hatten ihre Festumhänge angezogen und auch der Großteil der Lehrer hatte sich hübsch gemacht.  
Der Direktor erhob sich und es wurde still: "Liebe Schüler, nach dem ereignisreichen Tag heute, darf ich euch mitteilen, daß alle Punkte ausgewertet wurden und wir heute fünf neue Quidditschspieler begrüßen dürfen. Die Mannschaftskapitäne werden nun die Namen derer ausrufen, die es geschafft haben. Beginnen wir mit Gryffindor"  
Fred und George Weasley, die sich seit diesem Jahr die Kapitänswürde teilten, traten vor. "Vielen Dank, Professor und ein großes HALLO an Hogwarts!", begann Fred  
Ein Begeisterungssturm kam ihnen entgegen.  
"So, ohne viele Worte zu verlieren", fuhr George fort, "wir sagen Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Peter Shark aus der vierten Klasse ..."  
"und Melissa Tree aus dem sechsten Jahrgang!"  
Die Schüler brachen in Jubel aus, während die Gewinner zu den Zwillingen kamen und sich gratulieren ließen.  
Danach folgten die besten Kandidaten von Slytherin und Rawenclaw, die ebenfalls mit viel Applaus in den Mannschaften begrüßt wurden.  
Dann wandte Coal Napster, ein Siebtklässler aus Hufflepuff, sich an die Anwesenden. Er hatte für dieses Jahr den Job als Mannschaftskapitän angenommen: "Und last but not least wird Hufflepuff nun Zuwachs in seiner Mannschaft bekommen. Wir haben auch schon einstimmig beschlossen, daß diese Person auch sofort den Platz als Sucher bekommen wird, denn bei der heutigen Darbietung sind wir uns sicher, daß dies die beste Besetzung für diesen Bereich ist. Darf ich die Erstklässlerin Daeva Red in unseren Qudditschreihen begrüßen?"  
Daeva stand der Mund offen. Sie wußte zwar, daß sie für viel Trubel gesorgt hatte, aber daß dies sogar für einen Sieg reichte. Die Elbin musste erst von einer Klassenkameradin angestupst werden, bevor sie zu Coal ging, um sich gratulieren zu lassen. Den Beifall, den sie dabei bekam, war sogar noch lauter, als bei den anderen drei Häusern zusammen.  
Wieder erhob sich der Direktor und der Applaus ebbte langsam ab: "Seit einhundert Jahren hat es kein Erstklässler geschafft in eine Hausmannschaft aufgenommen zu werden und nun ist es innerhalb von fünf Jahren gleich zweimal passiert. Ich gratuliere allen Gewinnern noch einmal recht herzlich und jetzt laßt das Fest beginnen!"  
Mit einem Zauber wurden die Möbel an die Wand gerückt, so daß in der Mitte des Saales eine freie Fläche entstand und die Tische füllten sich mit warmen und kaltem Büfett.  
Über den Köpfen schwebten Instrumente, die von Walzer über Tango bis hin zum Fox Trott verschiedene Melodien spielten. Doch getanzt wurde erst einmal nicht, da die Schüler seit dem Frühstück keine richtige Mahlzeit mehr bekommen hatten. Also machten sie sich über das Büfett her.  
Daeva hatte sich zu Sam gesellt und beide kauten genüßlich an ihren Toasts mit Kräuterbutter. Cherry wollte später noch dazu treffen, doch zur Zeit hatte sie ein intensives Gespräch mit Pansy Parkinson.  
Die Elbin schaute sich neugierig im Raum um, bis sie sich vor Schreck beinahe an ihrem Toast verschluckte. Sie stieß Sam in die Seite und zeigte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf einen Mann, der am anderen Ende des Saales stand und ihnen zuwinkte. Es war Luzifer.  
"Oh verdammt", flüsterte Sam, "was jetzt?"  
Daeva konnte noch immer kein Wort herausbringen und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Behalt ihn im Auge ... ich komm gleich wieder"  
Die Elbin nickte stumm und starrte weiterhin auf einen winkenden Herrn der Unterwelt.  
  
Khair saß am Lehrertisch und blickte in die Schülermengen. Ihr linker Platz war frei. Professor Flitwick hatte Madam Hooch zum Tanz aufgefordert. Auf dem rechten Platz neben ihr saß eine wie immer missmutig dreinblickende Lehrerin zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Einen Platz weiter machte Snape das selbe Gesicht.  
Khair setzte ihr Saftglas an den Mund und wollte gerade etwas trinken, da tauchte wie aus dem nichts Sam vor ihr auf. Fast hätte die Juniorlehrerin das Glas fallen lassen.  
"Wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte Khair, nachdem sie sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte und der bleichen Schülerin ins Gesicht sah.  
"Schauen sie bitte mal in die linke Ecke des Raumes", flüsterte Sam, "neben der ersten Slytherin Flagge. Können sie da jemanden sehen?"  
Khair folgte der Beschreibung und dann lief ihr ebenfalls das Blut aus dem Kopf. Immer noch stand Luzifer im Raum und winkte Daeva zu. Diese winkte nun geistesabwesend zurück.  
Die Juniorlehrerin wußte nicht, was zu tun war. Was sollte man machen, wenn Satan höchstpersönlich in einem mit hunderten von Menschen gefüllten Raum auftauchte?  
"Geh zurück zu Daeva", meinte Khair dann zu Sam, "und laßt den Kerl nicht aus den Augen. Macht euch allen bemerkbar, falls er auf euch zukommt. Ich versuch das ohne viel Aufsehens zu regeln"  
Als Sam zurück lief, fügte die junge Frau noch für sich selbst hinzu: "... die Frage ist nur wie"  
Der Direktor hatte ihnen damals gesagt, sie sollten Stillschweigen darüber wahren, doch galt das auch für die Lehrer? Khair wußte, daß der Direktor, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape eingeweiht waren, aber was war mit den anderen? Dumbledore und McGonagall konnte sie auf die Schnelle nicht erreichen, denn beide legten gerade zusammen einen flotten Foxtrott aufs Parkett.  
_(Anm. d. Autors: Ich kann nicht tanzen. Wenn ein Foxtrott langsam ist, dann möge man mir verzeihen)_  
Also blieb nur noch der Zaubertranklehrer. Khair erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, ging an Professor Argent vorbei uns blieb rechts von Snape stehen.  
"Was wollen sie, Miss ed Din?", knurrte dieser, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen  
Die Juniorlehrerin beugte sich etwas zu ihm hinunter und sagte leise: "Die Sache, aus der ich mich raushalten soll, steht da hinten in der Ecke und winkt unserer neuen Sucherin aus Hufflepuff zu"  
Schlagartig richtete Snape seinen Blick in die besagte Ecke. Genau in diesem Moment schaute auch Luzifer zu dem Lehrertisch und fing an zu grinsen. Er machte eine höfische Verbeugung und ging dann ganz gemütlich aus dem Saal.  
"Wieso wird er von niemand anderem bemerkt?", fragte sich Khair laut  
Snape richtete sich auf: "Ein kleiner Trick von ihm für diejenigen, die ihn nicht kennen. Sie bleiben hier!"  
Mit diesen Worten rauschte der Zaubertranklehrer durch den Raum und folgte Luzifer.  
Khair überlegte kurz. Hierbleiben und weiterhin auf einem Stuhl sitzen, da man sowieso nicht tanzen konnte oder den direkten Befehl Snapes mißachten und hinterhergehen. Die Juniorlehrerin grinste und machte sich auf den Weg, beiden Männern zu folgen.  
  
"Hey, was ist los?", fragte Cherry, die sich gerade zu Sam und Daeva gesellte  
"Öhm ...", fing Daeva an, die immer noch nicht ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte  
"Luzifer war hier, ist nun gegangen, Professor Snape ist hinterher und Khair hat sich ebenfalls aus dem Saal entfernt und ich wette mit dir, daß sie nicht in ihr Zimmer will", erklärte Sam kurz die Situation  
"Also, wären nur Snape und ed Din gegangen, hätte ich noch eine andere Theorie finden können, aber wenn Luzifer der Grund war ...", meinte Cherry  
"Hä?", kam es fragend von der Halbelbin  
Die Austauschschülerin schaute sie verwundert mit großen Augen an und tätschelte dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ihren Kopf: "Ach ja, du kleines unschuldiges Ding ... das wirst du in ein paar Jahren verstehen ..."  
"Ich verstehe es jetzt schon ...", grummelte Sam, "... und diese Vorstellung ist ekelhaft ..."  
Cherrys Lächeln wurde breiter: "Werde du mal fünfzehn, dann siehste die Männer auch mit anderen Augen ..."  
"Nein, danke! Kein Bedarf", kam es von ihrer Gegenüber  
"Zurück zur jetzigen Situation", wechselte Cherry das Thema, "wollen wir hinterher?"  
"Wir dürfen uns doch gar nicht mehr mit ihm abgeben", sagte Daeva, die sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte, "Professor Dumbledore hat es doch ausdrücklich verboten"  
"Verbote sind da, um nicht befolgt zu werden", meinte die Austauschschülerin, "wie siehst du das, Sam?"  
"Daeva hat recht, wir sollten uns da raushalten", antwortete diese, "jedenfalls fürs erste ... ich will sowieso in mein Bett. Gute Nacht"  
Somit verschwand auch Sam aus dem Saal. Cherry blickte ihr kritisch hinterher: "Es ist kurz vor 21.00 Uhr und die will ins Bett?"  
Daeva legte den Kopf schief: "Sie will einen Alleingang machen ..."  
"Seh ich auch so", sagte die Austauschschülerin, "hm, wir schleichen dem leibhaftigen Teufel hinterher ... könnte nicht ungefährlich sein ..."  
"Mir ist langweilig ...", war das Kommentar der Elbin dazu  
Cherry grinste: "Also los!"  
Beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, doch dies blieb nicht unbeobachtet.  
"Wo will diese Gans denn mit der Hufflepuff hin?", fragte sich Draco, stellte sein Glas hin und folgte den Mädchen.  
"Hey, sind hier alle schon in Aufbruchsstimmung?", kam es von Hermine aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes  
"Was?", fragte Ron  
"Zuerst verlassen Sheila und Rasputin gemeinsam den Raum, dann Snape, gefolgt von Khair, kurz darauf gehen Pansy und Kalidor, dann Sam, Daeva und eure "heißgeliebte" Cherry und nun dackelt auch noch Malfoy hinterher", erklärte Hermine  
Harry und Ron sahen sich an und Hermine erkannte, was die beiden gerade dachten: "Wir könnten großen Ärger bekommen"  
"Wir müssen uns ja nicht erwischen lassen", antwortete Ron und somit verließen auch diese drei den großen Saal.  
  
Khair versuchte Snape so gut wie möglich zu folgen. Dieser Mann hatte eine unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit drauf. In der Eingangshalle angelangt, wäre sie ihm beinahe in die Arme gelaufen, da er dort stehengeblieben war. Schnell versteckte die Juniorlehrerin sich hinter einer großen Säule. Snape schaute sich derweil suchend um, dann erschien Luzifer in seinem Blickfeld, der lässig an der große Tür lehnte.  
"So, sieht man sich wieder, Severus", grinste er, "wie geht es Albus und Minerva? Die wissen doch sicher schon von meinem kleinen Besuch vom letzten Mal"  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, daß du dich nie wieder hier blicken lassen sollst", zischte der Zaubertranklehrer  
"Weshalb? Ich hab doch noch gar nichts schlimmes getan.", sagte Luzifer und setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf  
"Die Betonung liegt auf "NOCH" und wie viele Leute sind das letzte Mal wegen deiner "Spielereien" draufgegangen?", knurrte Snape  
Luzifer strich sich über den Bart: "Stimmt ... hab ich glatt vergessen ..."  
"Willst du wieder unschuldige Schüler verführen?", ertönte es auf einmal. Dumbledore und McGonagall betraten die Halle  
"Minerva, meine Liebe, ich verführe doch keine Schüler ... ich versuchte ihnen damals nur die Wahl leichter zu machen", verteidigte er sich  
"Was willst du, Luzifer?", fragte der Schuldirektor mit einem leicht gereizten Unterton  
"Ich suche etwas, Albus", antwortete er, "und dieses etwas ist hier in Hogwarts versteckt"  
"Und was sollte das sein?", kam es von der Verwandlungslehrerin  
"Minerva, wenn ich euch das sagen würde, dann wäre doch die ganze Überraschung hin, aber ich könnte euch ein paar Hinweise geben. Wenn ihr mitmachen wollt, dann wären wir schon drei Mannschaften, die danach suchen würden"  
"Was sind das für Hinweise?", wollte Dumbledore wissen  
Luzifer klatsche erfreut in die Hände: "Sehr schön, dieses Spiel wird immer interessanter. Also wo fang ich an? ... Genau, also in Hogwarts befindet sich eine Person, die frei von jeder Sünde ist, denn das, was sie sucht, ist ebenfalls rein und kann nur von etwas gleichwertigem berührt werden. Diese Person wurde von der gegnerischen Mannschaft hier eingeschleust, spielt also nicht für euch - ihr müsst dann euren eigenen reinen Mitspieler finden"  
Die drei Lehrer sahen den Herrn der Unterwelt stumm an.  
"Könnt ihr mir folgen?", fragte Luzifer, "Schön, also, wenn die gegnerische Mannschaft das Gesuchte zuerst findet, dann sieht es sehr schlecht für euch aus und ich werde Chef. Das ist so eine kleine Abmachung zwischen mir und der anderen Partei gewesen, da ich persönlich das Reine nicht berühren kann ... ihr könnt euch ja denken warum. Deshalb mach ich auch nur passiv mit ... sozusagen als Beobachter"  
"Du und deine Rätsel ...", murmelte McGonagall  
Luzifer lachte kurz: "Minerva, laß mir doch den Spaß ... mein Arbeitsplatz ist sehr langweilig, wenn man Jahrtausende ein und denselben Job hat ... hm ..."  
"Ist noch etwas oder wirst du uns endlich von deiner Anwesenheit erlösen?", knurrte Snape  
"Eigentlich darf ich euch das gar nicht sagen ... aber was solls, kann man sowieso nicht mehr ändern. Wo du vorhin was von draufgehen sagtest, Severus: innerhalb dieses Schuljahres wird die Flamme eines Lebenslichtes, das dieses Gespräch mitbekommen hat, erlöschen"  
"Da du unsterblich bist, bleibt ja nur einer von uns dreien", meinte McGonagall, "das hättest du auch klarer ausdrücken können  
Luzifer schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, nein, ... vielleicht habt ihr es noch nicht bemerkt, aber unsere kleine Konversation hat mehr Ohren, als es zuerst aussieht. Und ich muss jetzt gehen. Hab noch viel zu erledigen. Am schlimmsten ist dieser Papierkram ... Minerva, vielleicht gewährst du mir an Halloween einen Tanz. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend!"  
Damit verschwand der Herr der Unterwelt.  
"Mehr Ohren?", fragte McGonagall knirschend und schaute sich in der Halle um. Alle drei Lehrer waren still, vernahmen mehrere Schritte, die sich hastig entfernten und das Flügelschlagen eines Vogels.  
  
Khair konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte und noch weniger, was sie sah. Als sie sich umdrehte, huschten im selben Augenblick eine kleine und eine große blonde Gestalt aus dem Eingangssaal.  
Ups, dachte die Juniorlehrerin und schlich ihnen nach.  
  
Mitten auf dem Gang blieben Daeva und Cherry stehen.  
Cherry war kreidebleich: "Oh, verdammt ..."  
"Warum?", fragte Daeva  
"Hast du eben nicht zugehört? Einer von uns wird in diesem Jahr noch ins Gras beißen"  
"Und?"  
"UND? Das heißt TOT, AUS, VORBEI, SCHLUSS, FINITO, ENDE DER FAHNEN-STANGE"  
"Aha ..."  
Cherry ignorierte nun Daevas Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber diesem Thema und überlegte laut: "Also, es könnte den Direktor treffen oder Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, dich oder mich ..."  
"Oder mich!", ertönte es hinter ihnen und die Austauschschülerin fuhr erschrocken zusammen, während Daeva nur in die Richtung der Stimme schaute. Khair stand mit verschränkten Armen mitten im Weg.  
"Und weitere fünf dort Anwesende kommen ebenfalls in Frage", sagte die Elbin  
"Wie? Ich hab da niemanden mehr gesehen", kam es von Cherry  
"Ich auch nicht, aber gehört habe ich sie, genauso wie sie, Miss ed Din", war die Antwort  
"Khair", verbesserte die Juniorlehrerin, "und was hattet ihr dort verloren? Der Direktor hatte doch ausdrücklich verboten, dem Kerl nachzugehen"  
Daeva und Cherry schauten sich unsicher an.  
"Tja ... äh ...", begann Cherry, " ... ich ... wir ... und was ist mit ihnen???"  
Khair verzog die Mundwinkel: " ... kleiner Vorschlag: Ich sag nix und ihr haltet auch den Rand darüber, ok?"  
"Weg hier ...", flüsterte Daeva auf einmal und nahm beide am Arm  
"Was ist?", fragte Khair, während sie sich von dem Mädchen mitzerren ließ  
"Da kommt wer", meinte diese knapp  
Die beiden Mädchen versteckten sich schnell hinter einer großen Statue, während Khair in einen Gang einbog. Dann hörte auch der Rest die Schritte.  
"Aber Professor, glauben sie mir doch. Ich hab ganz sicher nicht gelauscht!!!"  
Snape kam um die Ecke gerauscht und hielt Draco fest am Arm. Der Zaubertranklehrer machte ein mehr als wütendes Gesicht.  
"Ich bin der Threethousand doch nur nachgegangen", verteidigte sich der Junge  
"Kein! Wort!", knirschte Snape heraus und bog in den Gang, in dem auch Khair vorher verschwunden war.  
Der Mann blieb stehen und sein Blick wurde noch düsterer: "Habe ich nicht gesagt, daß sie im großen Saal bleiben sollen?"  
Khair saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, und kritzelte etwas auf einem Pergament herum. Als Snape vor ihr stehen blieb schaute sie zu ihm hoch: "Ich hatte keine Lust mehr und wollte nachprüfen, ob meine Pläne auf den wichtigsten Wegen vollständig sind"  
Der Zaubertranklehrer ließ Draco los: "Mr. Malfoy! Sie werden ohne Umwege ihren Schlafsaal aufsuchen und bis heute nicht wieder verlassen .Wir werden das morgen besprechen!"  
Der Junge nickte nur kurz und verschwand so schnell wie möglich.  
"Nun zu ihnen, Miss ed Din"  
Khair seufzte und stellte sich wieder auf ihre Beine: "Ja, Professor Snape?"  
Er kreuzte seine Arme: "Ich fasse zusammen: Sie sehen diesen Herrn, von dem sie wissen, daß der Umgang mit ihm verboten wurde, ich gebe eine klare Anweisung, daß sie bleiben sollen und urplötzlich fällt ihnen ein, daß sie schauen müssen, ob ihre Lagepläne auf dem aktuellsten Stand sind. Wieso nehme ich ihnen das nicht ab?"  
"Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Khair in einem unschuldigen Ton  
"Wagen sie es ja nicht, mich herauszufordern!", fuhr Snape die Frau an, so daß diese einen Schritt zurück ging und versuchte keinen eingeschüchterten Eindruck zu machen.  
"Will ich doch gar nicht ...", murmelte sie  
"Miss ed Din!", rief auf einmal Cherry, die ebenfalls in den Gang gerannt kam, gefolgt von Daeva, "wenn sie diesen Flur wieder erkennen wollen, können sie das an der großen Zaubererstatue, die einen Holzkasten neben sich stehen hat, um den sich eine Schlange windet!"  
Khair verstand: "Äh ... vielen Dank, Miss Threethousand"  
Sie nahm das Pergament und zeichnete etwas ein.  
"Wo kommen sie beide denn her?", schnauzte der Zaubertranklehrer die beiden Schülerinnen an  
"Wir helfen Miss ed Din ihren Plan zu vervollständigen", piepste Daeva, die sich sicherheitshalber hinter Cherry hielt, um dem großen, grimmig dreinblickenden Mann nicht zu nahe zu kommen.  
"Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff, Miss Red. Erstklässler haben abends nichts mehr auf den Gängen verloren. Egal ob mit oder ohne Begleitung. Zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Im großen Saal will ich sie heute nicht mehr sehen", sagte Snape, "und zu ihrer Information: diese Zaubererstatue, die sie meinen, stellt den Gründer Salazar Slytherin dar"  
Ohne zu widersprechen folgten die Mädchen dem Befehl und gingen mit gesenktem Kopf ihrer Wege.  
"Wer hat noch das Gespräch mit angehört?", wandte sich der Lehrer wieder an Khair  
"Ich weiß es nicht, ich hab bis auf die beiden dort niemanden gesehen", antwortete diese und ein triumphierendes Leuchten in Snapes Augen machten der Juniorlehrerin klar, daß er sie gerade ein Geständnis hat ablegen lassen.  
"Shit ...", kam es von ihr  
"Was denken sie sich eigentlich dabei???", brüllte Snape sie an, "ich habe ihnen ausdrücklich verboten, sich mit dieser Sache weiterhin zu befassen!"  
"Ich ...", begann Khair, doch in einem gefährlich Flüstern unterbrach der Zaubertranklehrer sie: "Haben sie eigentlich eine Ahnung, um was es hier geht?"  
Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise: "Ich ... nein ... ich ... ich ... weiß nur, daß sich elf Personen im Eingangssaal befunden haben. Wer die restlichen vier waren, kann ich ihnen nicht sagen"  
"Und einer wird sterben und wenn sie Pech haben, ist es ihre Schuld, weil man ihr Verlassen des Festsaales bemerkt hat, Miss ed Din"  
"Das stimmt doch gar nicht", entfuhr es Khair, "es war nur Zufall, daß sich jemand, dessen Lebenszeit bald vorüber ist, im Raum aufgehalten"  
"Was wissen sie denn schon darüber?", knurrte Snape, "wenn sie ihre Nase aus dieser Angelegenheit nicht heraus halten können, dann werden sie die Konsequenzen tragen und Hogwarts verlassen. Verstanden?"  
"Ja, Sir", knirschte die Juniorlehrerin heraus  
"Ach ja, und wegen der heutigen Aktion: Das Saubermachen des Klassenraumes für Zaubertränke werden sie diese Woche übernehmen"  
Mit diesen Worten ging Snape an ihr vorbei und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Khair biß sich auf die Lippe, um vor Wut nicht los zu heulen.  



	6. Kapitel 5,1 HALLOWEEN TEIL 1

_Anm. d. Autors: Erst einmal vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Hier ist der erste von vier Teilen, die über den 31.10 - also Halloween - handeln. Ich versuche Maxines Ratschlag in die Tat um zu setzen ... mal schaun, wie es aussieht und ob es sich dann besser liest. Khair ed Din_  
  


**Kapitel 5.1**

**Zwei Erstklässler in Hogsmeade**

**oder**

**HALLOWEEN Teil 1!**

  
Tags darauf stellte sich für Daeva und Cherry heraus, daß Sam ebenfalls ein potentieller Todeskandidat war. Somit gab es neben den drei Lehrern, Khair, Daeva, Sam, Cherry und Draco noch drei unbekannte Größen, die ins Auswahlverfahren des bald nicht mehr lebenden gehörten.  
  
Draco und Cherry durften Khair beim Putzen des Klassenraumes behilflich sein. Snape befahl ihnen, daß sie jeden einzelnen Kessel auf Hochglanz polieren sollten.  
Danach hatte kaum mehr einer der Beteiligten Lust, etwas über die Besuche von Luzifer herauszufinden, also verlief der Schulalltag für die meisten wieder normal.  
  
Daevas erstes Quidditschspiel gegen Slytherin wurde ein voller Erfolg. Sam war wie so oft meistens in der Bücherei zu finden. Khair vertiefte sich in ihre Ausbildung, denn noch vor Weihnachten sollte sie die erste Unterrichtsstunde übernehmen. Das gleiche galt für Kalidor. Cherry kümmerte sich weiterhin liebevoll um Chewie. Auch das Gryffindor Trio verhielt sich ruhig. Snape und Argent machten weiter wie bisher, bei einigen Schülern war Professor Argent nun gefürchteter als der Zaubertranklehrer.  
  
Mitte Oktober verkündete Professor Dumbledore, daß der vierte Gang im zweiten Stock für alle ab sofort verboten sei.  
  
Morgen war Halloween. Schon drei Wochen vorher hatten die Schüler angefangen sich einen Begleiter und Tanzpartner für das anstehende Fest zu sichern. Ron hatte, nachdem Cherry ablehnte, von Hermine eine Zusage erhalten. Auch Harry bekam von der amerikanischen Austauschschülerin einen Korb und Cho Chang war bereits verabredet. Letztendlich erbarmte sich Sheila ihn zu begleiten. Cherry selber bekam von fast jedem männlichen Schüler ab der vierten Klasse aufwärts eine Einladung zum Halloweenball, die sie aber alle mit "Nein" beantwortete. Sie wollte mit Sam und Daeva gehen, die sich nicht um eine Begleitung gekümmert hatten. Selbst die Lehrer luden untereinander ein. Professor Chung hatte nach Betteln und Flehen eine Zusage von Sibyll Trewlany erhalten. Professor Dumbledore war wie immer in Begleitung von Minerva McGonagall. Kalidor hatte es nicht schwer eine bessere Hälfte für das Fest zu bekommen. Letztendlich entschied er sich für eine Siebtklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, die seitdem von nichts anderem mehr sprach. Von den Lehrkräften würden allein Snape, Argent und auch Khair ohne jemanden auftauchen.  
  
  
Beim Abendessen schaute Kalidor immer wieder zu Khair hinüber, die geistesabwesend in ihrem Kartoffelbrei herum stocherte. Schließlich stand er auf und ging zu ihr.  
  
"Hab gehört, daß du noch solo für Halloween bist", meinte er mit seinem üblichen Gegrinse im Gesicht, daß nach Khairs Meinung wie ein Geschwür aussah, "hätte mir denken können, daß keiner so eine Nebelkrähe wie dich einlädt"  
  
"Aha", meinte die Juniorlehrerin und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Er legte seine Hand lässig auf den Tisch und bog sich zu ihr hinunter: "Tja, also so was tut sogar mir leid, auch wenn ich das voll verstehe, daß dich niemand gefragt hat. Ich hab entschieden, daß du dank meiner großen Gnade mit mir ausgehen kannst. Ich werde der Hufflepuff dann absagen"  
  
"Kein Interesse", knirschte Khair und versuchte gerade mit einer fest umklammerten Gabel ihren Kartoffelbrei zu erstechen  
  
"Wie bitte?", Kalidor sah wirklich entsetzt aus, "du gibst mir einen Korb? Das hat noch keine Frau vor dir getan"  
  
"Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal ...", murmelte sie, "und jetzt setz dich wieder auf deinen Platz. Du störst mich beim perforieren" Weiterhin stach die junge Frau auf den armen Kartoffelbrei ein.  
  
"Nein, nein, einen Augenblick. Warum lehnst du mich ab? Das muss doch einen Grund haben" Kalidor wollte nicht locker lassen. Es schockierte ihn sehr eine Absage zu bekommen.  
  
"Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen", murmelte Khair genervt, "und jetzt verschwinde"  
  
"Ich kann dich auch nicht leiden, aber allein mein Charme und mein Aussehen sollten Grund genug dafür sein, um nicht nein zu sagen. Jedes andere Mädchen wäre dann neidisch auf dich"  
  
"Ich kotz gleich", murmelte sie in sich hinein  
  
"Ich erbarme mich für dich und dann so etwas", sagte Kalidor wütend und sah sich währenddessen am Lehrertisch um. Er merkte, daß Snape ihnen anscheinend schon seit geraumer Zeit zusah und das gesamte Gespräch aktiv verfolgt hatte, während die beiden Lehrer direkt neben ihnen entweder mit Essen oder einem Gespräch beschäftigt waren.  
  
"Ah, ich verstehe ...", meinte der Juniorlehrer von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend und flüsterte Khair ins Ohr, damit Snape es nicht hörte, "du wartest noch auf eine Einladung von IHM ... aus dem Vorhaben der waagerechten Bestehung deiner Prüfung sind also ein paar Gefühle hinter dieser Kalkleiste von Haut hervor gekommen ... wie niedlich ... aber wenn du Hoffnungen für eine Beziehung hegst, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Er ist ein Slytherin und ein dreckiges Schlammblut wird er nur für die Befriedigung seiner Verlangen benutzen. Soviel ich weiß, bist du doch ein Schlammblut, oder?"  
  
DAS war zuviel. Khair hörte mit dem Kartoffelbreizerstochern auf und drehte sich um 90 Grad, so daß sie Kalidor ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Sein Grinsen verschwand auf der Stelle und stattdessen hallte ein lauter Schmerzensschrei durch die Halle.  
  
"Meine Hand! MEINE HAND!", schrie Kalidor und hielt sich dieselbige vors Gesicht. Ganz deutlich sah man die Gabel, die im Handrücken steckte und in der Innenseite ragten gut sichtbar die Spitzen heraus.  
  
"Ich bin reiner als du denken kannst", flüsterte Khair, stand auf und verließ den Saal.  
  
Zurück lies sie einen hysterischen Kalidor und hunderte von verdutzten Gesichtern, die die gegenwärtige Situation noch nicht erfasst hatten.  
  
  
Später am Abend ging das Gryffindor Trio aus dem Schloß, um Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten.  
  
"Diese Juniorlehrerin wird mir immer sympatischer", grinste Hermine  
  
"Sie ist neben dir ja auch die einzige, die ihn nicht anschmachtet", kam es von Ron, "sondern ihn lieber in Einzelteile zerlegen will"  
  
"Naja ... und die anderen Lehrerinnen ...", fing Harry an, doch Ron unterbrach ihn: " ... es zählen in seinem Fall nur Frauen unter 27. Alles andere schaut der Kerl auch sicher gar nicht erst an"  
  
"Was meinst du, Harry?", wechselte Hermine das Thema, "ob Hagrid schon mit den Riesen gesprochen hat?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: "Keine Ahnung. Obwohl ich die Numero Uno auf Volde ... äh ... ihr-wißt-schon-wessen Todesliste bin, sagt mir niemand, was geplant ist. Selbst Hagrid ist diesmal das Schweigen persönlich"  
  
"Und was ist mir diesem Rotschopf aus der Unterwelt?", fragte Ron seine beiden Freunde  
  
Nun zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern: "Ich war ja beim Gespräch im Eingangssaal damals nicht dabei und was ihr mir erzählt habt, ist auch nicht gerade das, was man hilfreiche Informationen nennen kann. Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit etwas in der Bibliothek zu finden, aber ich kann mir leider immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen"  
  
"Ich habe das Gefühl, daß wir das noch früh genug heraus bekommen", meinte Ron  
  
"Und wir werden auf jeden Fall einen Preis dafür zahlen müssen", sagte Harry, "es wird jemand sterben …"  
  
Nach diesem Satz schwiegen alle drei, bis sie vor Hagrids Hütte standen. Von drinnen ertönte das erfreute Lachen des Halbriesens. Harry klopfte an und kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
  
"Ah, ihr drei seids", kam es von Hagrid, "kommt rein und setzt euch"  
  
Das Gryffindor Trio betrat die Hütte. In einem Sessel erblickten sie Cherry, die genüsslich eine große Tasse Kakao trank.   
  
"Nicht wundern", sagte Hagrid, "wir haben uns über Chewies weitere Pflege unterhalten und Cherry hat gerade einen Topf Spagetti gekocht. Wenn ihr wollt, dann könnt ihr mit essen"  
  
Die drei sagten nicht nein, da der Riese ausdrücklich erwähnt hatte, dass nicht er die Nudeln gemacht hatte und laut Harry und Ron die Köchin das schönste Mädchen der ganzen Welt war. Da konnte das ja nur Gedicht werden. Ron schob sich sogleich eine vollbeladene Gabel in den Mund, kaute genüsslich und stockte. Hermine und Harry machten es ihm gleich.  
  
"Ist doch lecker, oder?", erklärte Hagrid und zusammen mit Cherry ließ er sich die Nudeln schmecken.  
  
"Nun ja ...", fing Hermine an, "nicht schlecht, aber ... die sind … ziemlich stark gesalzen … findest du nicht?"  
  
"Ohne Salz schmeckt es nicht", erwiderte Cherry  
  
"Aber soviel hätte es nun nicht sein müssen", flüsterte Ron Harry zu und dieser nickte zustimmend. Kein Wunder dass sich Hagrid und Cherry so gut verstanden, obwohl sie eine Slytherin war. Die gleiche Vorliebe für blutrünstige Bestien und dieselbe Kochkunst.  
  
Nachdem die Austauschschülerin aufgegessen hatte, verabschiedete sie sich von allen und ging zurück ins Schloß. Die Gryffindors folgten ihr bald, als ein weiterer Versuch Informationen über den Kampf gegen Voldemort aus Hagrid herauszubekommen, fehlgeschlagen war.  
  
  
Sam stand vor der Tür von Khairs Quartier und klopfte leicht an. Als sich nach zwei Minuten nichts tat, klopfte sie noch einmal, diesmal etwas lauter.  
  
"Wer ist da?", fragte eine Stimme  
  
"Samantha Blue. Ich muss mit ihnen reden", antwortete Sam  
  
"Warte … autsch … ich mach gleich auf … aua … verdammt … uno momento …", erklang es aus dem Raum  
  
Endlich wurde das Schloß entriegelt und Khair erschien in der Tür: "Was gibt's?"  
  
Sam schaute sich um: "Darf ich … reinkommen?"  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin blickte noch mal kurz in das Zimmer: "Äh … nicht so günstig … Unfallgefahr"  
  
"Es geht aber um die Sache mit Luzifer", flüsterte die Rawenclaw  
  
Nun schaute auch Khair in den Gang, um sicher zu gehen, daß niemand sie beobachtete und trat dann zur Seite: "Los, rein mit dir"  
  
Im Zimmer selber fand sich das perfekte Chaos wieder. Alle Bücher, Bilder, Vasen und was sonst noch lose im Raum gestanden hatte, waren anscheinend an die Wände geworfen worden und lagen zerbrochen oder wild durcheinander auf dem Boden.  
  
"Äh …", kam es von Sam  
  
"Ich wollte mal umdekorieren", antwortete Khair  
  
"Sieht mir eher nach "ich wollt mich mal abreagieren" aus", erwiderte die Erstklässlerin  
  
"Was ist mir Luzifer? Ist er wieder aufgetaucht?", wechselte die Juniorlehrerin das Thema  
  
"Nein, aber nach dem Gespräch damals, gehe ich stark davon aus, daß er morgen wieder erscheint und zwar zum Halloweenball"  
  
"Ach, du warst auch dabei ... hm ... warum überrascht mich das nicht? Daß er wieder auftaucht, hat wohl jeder kapiert, der dabei gewesen war, aber warum kommst du damit zu mir? Es könnte doch sein, daß ich jetzt zum Direktor gehe und sagte, daß du dich seinem Befehl widersetzt hast"  
  
"Weil ich von ihnen ganz sicher weiß, dass sie sich auch nicht an die Anordnungen von dem Direktor und Professor Snape halten und Nachforschungen über den Mann anstellen", war die Antwort  
  
"Woher weißt du das?", fragte Khair doch leicht entsetzt  
  
"Wenn man selbst mit einem Tarnumhang nachts in der Bibliothek sitzt, bekommt man so einiges mit. Sie haben mir öfters die Bücher weggenommen, als ich dort am lesen war", erklärte Sam  
  
"Und ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum gerade die Titel, die ich suchte, griffbereit auf dem Tisch lagen …", sagte die Frau und fing an zu grinsen  
  
"Haben sie schon irgendetwas über dieses Reine herausgefunden?"  
  
Khair schüttelte den Kopf: "Nur weit hergeholte Theorien, die alle mit der Bibel zu tun haben. Wenn du diesen Schinken mal lesen willst, den hab ich auch hier irgendwo an die Wand gepfeffert"  
  
"Sie haben Muggelbücher hier?", fragte Sam erstaunt  
  
"Ein paar, aber bist du nur gekommen, um mich auszufragen, was ich über die Sache weiß?"  
  
"Nein …", meinte die Schülerin und machte eine kleine Pause bevor sie weiter sprach, "morgen gehen alle bis auf die Erst- und Zweitklässler nach Hogsmeade und ich wollte fragen, ob sie mir etwas mitbringen könnten"  
  
"Und was?"  
  
Sam gab Khair eine Liste und diese zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch: "Wird es das was ich denke?"  
  
"Sie kennen sich mit schwarzer Magie aus?", Sam war verwirrt  
  
"Ein wenig ...", murmelte die Juniorlehrerin  
  
"Ich hab die Anleitung aus einem Buch der verbotenen Abteilung. Es ist auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert, nur einige der Zutaten gibt es noch nicht einmal in Snapes Büro"  
  
"Du warst in Snapes Räumen? Die sind doch mit allen möglichen Flüchen versiegelt", stutzte die Frau  
  
"Ach, wenn man erst einmal herausgefunden hat, um welche Flüche es sich handelt, ist es gar nicht so schwer, sie zu brechen, aber woher wissen sie, daß die so gesichert sind?"  
  
"Allgemeinwissen für Lehrer ... aber für dich ist das sehr gefährlich", erklärte Khair  
  
"Nur wenn man mich erwischt", grinste sie  
  
"Ich meine nicht nur die für Schüler verbotenen Ausflüge nachts und das Durchsuchen von Lehrerbüros, sondern auch dieses Ritual. Es hat schon seinen Grund, daß das Rezept dazu in der verbotenen Abteilung stand"  
  
"Aber wenn es gelingt, dann finden wir heraus, wer der Spion der anderen Seite ist"  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, daß du das selbst nicht überleben könnest, wenn du das durchführst ...?"  
  
"Äh ... nein, davon stand nichts in dem Buch"  
  
"Laß bitte die Finger davon ... versprich es"  
  
Sam zögerte etwas, doch ihren Tod wollte sie noch nicht erleben: "Aber ... ok, versprochen"  
  
"Sehr schön ... gibt es sonst noch etwas, was du loswerden willst?", fragte Khair  
  
Die Schülerin nickte: "Wissen sie, wer die gegnerische "Mannschaft" ist, von der Luzifer gesprochen hat?"  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin zuckte mit den Schultern: "Keine Ahnung. Ich hab zwar einen Verdacht, aber ich glaube, den hast du auch ..."  
  
Khair begleitete Sam zur Tür: "Die nächtlichen Ausflüge werde ich dir wohl kaum verbieten können, aber sei bitte vorsichtig"  
  
"Keine Sorge, bin ich immer ... naja ... meistens ... ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht"  
  
"Ebenso", sagte die Frau und schloß die Tür, um mit dem Aufräumen zu beginnen.  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag waren alle Schüler, die Hogsmeade besuchen durften, schon früh auf den Beinen. Auch Daeva und Sam waren bereits auf. Sie diktierten Cherry am Frühstückstisch eine Liste hauptsächlich mit Süßigkeiten, die sie aus dem Dorf haben wollten.  
  
Dann ertönte auf einmal ein helles "Miau" und Daeva schaute auf den Boden: "Tatze, du sollst doch im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben, wenn ich nicht da bin ..."  
  
Die kleine Katze saß direkt vor ihr und schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Daeva nahm das Tier auf den Arm und streichelte es, bis es anfing sanft zu schnurren.  
  
"Sie will wohl nicht allein sein", meinte Sam  
  
"Von wegen. Ich erwische sie immer öfters dabei, daß sie abends den Schlafsaal verlassen will. Das Biest ist neugierig. Nicht wahr, Tatze?", antwortete Daeva  
  
"Hast du eigentlich ein Haustier, Cherry?", fragte Sam  
  
"Yes, eine Fledermaus, ihr habt sie damals im Zug gesehen", meinte die Austauschschülerin, während sie die Liste fertig schrieb  
  
"Wo denn?", kam es von Daeva  
  
"Auf dem Kopf von diesem Obertrottel Goyle. Er hatte sie geärgert und sie hat sich zur Strafe in seinem Hinterkopf festgebissen", war die Antwort  
  
"Autsch", kommentierte Sam das ganze  
  
"Also, ich will dann mal los. Langweilt euch nicht zu sehr. Wir sehen uns dann heute nachmittag. Tschüß" Somit ging Cherry aus dem Saal.  
  
"Ich will auch nach Hogsmeade ...", maulte Daeva und zupfte an den Schnurrbarthaaren der Katze, die das überhaupt nicht witzig fand  
  
Sam legte wieder ihr wollen-wir-was-verbotenes-tun Grinsen auf: "Willst du mal einen Tarnumhang ausprobieren?"  
  
"Erstklässler dürfen nicht ins Dorf ...", sagte die Elbin  
  
"Es sieht dich doch keiner und den Umhang leih ich dir gern aus"  
  
"Und du?"  
  
"Ich hab meine eigenen Methoden ans Ziel zu kommen ..."  
  
"Ich glaube du hast einen schlechten Einfluß auf mich, Sam"  
  
"Danke für die Blumen", lachte diese, "das war ein eindeutiges "ja". Gehen wir"  
  
  
Sam lief schnell in ihren Schlafsaal zurück und holte den Umhang. Sie legte ihn Daeva an und beide merkten, daß er etwas zu groß für die Elbin war. Das Problem war jedoch schnell durch einen Schrumpfspruch von Sam behoben. Dann erklärte die Rawenclaw Schülerin, wie dieser Umhang funktionierte: "Wenn du unsichtbar werden willst, dann zieh dir die Kapuze ins Gesicht und sage "Discedeo" _(lat.: ich verschwinde)_ und wenn du wieder sichtbar werden willst, musst du "Emergeo" _(lat.: ich tauche auf)_ sagen"  
Da Daevas Katze nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen wollte, nahm das Mädchen einen Korb mit, den sie unter dem großen Ärmel gut verstecken konnte, und setzte das Tier hinein. Sam selber verschwand wieder im Schloß.  



	7. Kapitel 5,2 HALLOWEEN TEIL 2

_Hi! Hier ist Teil 2 von 4 des 31.10. Ein mysteriöser Mann im "Drei Besen" - wer das wohl sein mag? Ok, ist nicht schwer zu erraten ... viel Spaß beim lesen. Khair ed Din_  
  


**Kapitel 5.2**

  


**Zwei Erstklässler in Hogsmeade**

  


**oder**

  


**HALLOWEEN Teil 2!**

  
  
  
Das Dorf wurde überschwemmt von Schülern. Wie immer war der Scherzartikelladen und das Geschäft für Süßigkeiten das Hauptziel der meisten.  
  
Daeva kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Überall gab es etwas zu entdecken. Sie musste jedoch aufpassen, daß sie nicht mit jemandem zusammen stieß und entdeckt wurde. Plötzlich flog eine Eule dicht über ihrem Kopf hinweg und zeigte ihr unmißverständlich an, daß die Elbin ihr folgen sollte.  
In einer kleinen Gasse angelangt, wartete bereits Sam auf sie.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Daeva, nachdem sie den Tarnumhang "ausgeschaltet" hatte  
  
"Ich muss noch etwas besorgen und dann können wir entweder Hogsmeade unsicher machen oder wir gehen etwas in den "Drei Besen" trinken", antwortete Sam  
  
"Wir müssen aber aufpassen, daß wir nicht entdeckt werden", piepste die Elbin  
  
"Wird schon nicht passieren", kam es von der Rawenclaw  
  
Daeva machte sie wieder unsichtbar und Sam ging ebenfalls ihrer Wege. Vorher hatte sie der Hufflepuff erklärt, wie sie zu dem gesuchten Laden kam.  
  
Das Geschäft selber war ein kleines verfallenes Haus, daß sehr düster aussah und ganz seltsame Dinge im Schaufenster stehen hatte. Von den anderen Schülern wurde dieser Laden meistens gemieden.  
  
Als Sam wieder aus einer Ecke auftauchte, gingen beide in den Laden hinein. Der Innenraum war klein und mit allerlei Krimskrams vollgestopft. Es roch sehr muffig und das schwache Licht verlieh dem Ganzen einen unheimlichen Glanz.  
  
"Was kann ich für euch tun, Kinder?", krächzte es auf einmal und eine kleine alte Frau mit Buckel kam hinter der Theke hervor gehumpelt  
  
"Guten Morgen", begann Sam, "haben sie zufällig "Speicher"?  
  
"Für drei oder fünf Beschwörungen?", wollte die alte Frau wissen  
  
"Ich glaube, drei werden genügen"  
  
"Wartet einen Augenblick, Kinder", sagte die Frau und humpelte in den hinteren Teil des Ladens  
  
"Was ist ein Speicher?", fragte Daeva  
  
"So etwas wie ein Computerchip", antwortete Sam  
  
"Und was ist das?"  
  
"Eine Erfindung der Muggels"  
  
"Und du willst dir einen Puterchip kaufen?"  
  
"Nein, einen Speicher. Bestimmte Computerchips können Informationen aufnehmen, sich merken und wieder herausgeben, wenn man sie braucht"  
  
"Wie ein Denktarium?"  
  
"Genau! Und ein Speicher kann das auch in gewisser Weise. Er nimmt aber keine Gedanken und Erinnerungen auf, sondern ist spezialisiert auf längere Beschwörungen. Wenn man eine Beschwörung braucht und diese vorher im Speicher eingegeben hat, braucht man den langen Text nicht aufsagen, sondern kann durch einen kurzen Befehl das ganze aus dem Speicher holen. Damit setzt die Wirkung der Beschwörung sehr viel schneller ein"  
  
"Praktisch", war Daevas Kommentar  
  
"So, Kinder", krächzte die alte Frau, die wieder zurückkehrte, "ich hab den Dreier in rot, blau und silber. Welche Farbe wollt ihr denn gerne haben?"  
  
"Blau, bitte", sagte Sam und bekam einen diamantförmigen Gegenstand in die Hand gedrückt, der in den verschiedensten Blautönen schimmerte.  
  
"Ihr wißt, wie man damit umgeht?", fragte die Frau  
  
"Ich weiß es", meinte die Rawenclaw  
  
"Braucht ihr sonst noch etwas?"  
  
"Nein, danke"  
  
"Dann macht das fünf Galleonen"  
  
Sam zahlte und beide Mädchen verließen das Geschäft.  
  
Draußen fragte Daeva: "Und jetzt?"  
  
Bevor Sam etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie durch ein "Was macht ihr denn hier?" unterbrochen. Erleichtert atmeten beide auf, als sich die Stimme als Cherry herausstellte.  
  
"Wir kaufen ein", antwortete Sam  
  
"... wobei wir nicht vergessen sollten auf der Straße unsichtbar zu sein ...", murmelte Daeva  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr es hier her geschafft habt, ohne bemerkt zu werden, aber was soll's ...", meinte Cherry, "ich bin in einer halben Stunde im "Drei Besen". Wenn ihr kommt, dann geb ich was zum Trinken aus"  
  
"Wir werden darauf zurückkommen", grinste Sam und verabschiedete sich fürs Erste. Daeva machte sich wieder unsichtbar und auch Cherry ging ihrer Wege.  
  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Cherry den Gasthof. Er war durch die vielen anderen Schüler sehr gut besucht. Zum Glück schienen die Gäste sich mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen, als auf sie zu achten, so daß sich die Austauschschülerin unbemerkt in eine kleine, etwas dunklere Ecke setzen konnte, um weiterhin nicht aufzufallen. Ein paar Minuten nach Cherrys Eintreffen gesellte sich Sam dazu, gefolgt von Daeva, die den Tarnumhang erst am Tisch ablegte.  
  
"Was wollt ihr trinken?", fragte Cherry  
  
"Butterbier", kam es von der Rawenclaw  
  
"Äh ... gibt es auch was alkoholfreies hier?"  
  
"Daeva, in Butterbier ist kein Alkohol drin! Das heißt nur so, weil es erstens in den gleichen Gläsern serviert wird und es zweitens genauso schäumt. Sonst dürfte kein Schüler hier Butterbier trinken", erklärte Sam  
  
"Wenn das so ist, dann nehm ich auch eins", freute sich Daeva, "und vielleicht noch etwas Milch für Tatze"  
  
"Du hast deine Katze mitgeschleppt?", fragte Cherry erstaunt  
  
"Ne, sie wollte mit", kam es von der Elbin und holte den Korb unter dem Umhang hervor  
  
"Äh ...", machte Cherry, "... da ist keine Katze drin"  
  
"WAS?", schockiert schaute Daeva in den Korb, der bis auf ein paar eingekaufte Kleinigkeiten leer war.  
  
"Tatze ...", schniefte sie und schon bekamen ihre Augen einen feuchten Glanz  
  
"Um Gottes Willen! Nicht weinen!", sagte Cherry schnell, "wir finden das Tierchen schon wieder"  
  
Alle sahen sich von ihren Plätzen so gut wie möglich im Gasthaus um.  
  
"Da hinten ist sie!", Sam zeigte auf die gegenüberliegende Ecke. Da spazierte die Katze geradewegs auf den dort sitzenden Mann zu. Der Tisch war genauso schlecht beleuchtet, wie der der Mädchen und der Mann selber sah noch düsterer aus. Er hatte die Kapuze seinen schwarzen Umhanges tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so daß man dieses nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Tatze!", rief Daeva und ohne jede Vorsicht walten zu lassen, stürzte sie auf das Tier zu.  
  
Diese hatte sich durch ein lautes Miauen dem Mann aufmerksam gemacht. Er schaute zuerst zu ihr hinunter und hob sie dann auf den Arm, um sie zu kraulen.  
Daeva blieb mit großen Augen vor ihm stehen. Während der geheimnisvolle Mann weiterhin die Katze streichelte - was sie sichtlich genoß - , richtete er seinen Blick auf die Elbin und sie konnte sein blasses abgemagertes Gesicht und die schwarzen Höhlen, in denen seine Augen lagen, sehen.  
Daeva brachte kein Wort heraus, sondern starrte ihn nur an.  
  
"Ist das deine Katze?", fragte der Mann. Seine Stimme passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Sie klang frisch und jung.  
  
Daeva nickte.  
  
"Ein schönes Tier ...", fuhr der Mann fort, "du gehst in Hogwarts zur Schule?"  
  
Daeva nickte wieder.  
  
"Da war ich auch mal ... ein Gryffindor", sprach er weiter, "... und du bist eine Hufflepuff, richtig?"  
  
Der Kopf der Elbin senkte und hob sich wieder.  
  
"Und du weißt auch, daß Erstklässler nicht nach Hogsmeade dürfen?"  
  
Und wieder nickte Daeva nur. Die dünnen Lippen des Mannes kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln: "Ich komme mir recht seltsam vor, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst. Bist du stumm?"  
  
Diesmal schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
"Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?"  
  
"Da ... Da ... Daeva ... Daeva Red", stotterte das Mädchen  
  
"Das ist ein schöner Name, Dadadaeva. Hast du Angst vor mir?"  
  
"Sie ... sie ... erinnern mich an meinen Zaubertranklehrer", piepste Daeva  
  
"Wie bitte???", der Mann legte einen sehr schockierten Ton in seine Stimme  
  
"Der ... der ist auch so dunkel angezogen ... und so groß ..."  
  
"Es hat mich noch niemand mit diesem Giftmischer von Snape verglichen. Wäre es jemand anderes gewesen, der das gesagt hätte, wäre ich wirklich beleidigt gewesen"  
  
"Entschuldigung ... darf ich meine Katze wieder haben? Meine Freundinnen warten auf mich"  
  
Der Mann reichte Daeva das Tier und als sie sich zum gehen wandte, meinte er noch: "Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder"  
  
  
"DAEVA! Haben deine Eltern dir nicht beigebracht, daß man mit Fremden nicht reden soll?", fragte Sam die Elbin, als sie an den Tisch zurückkehrte.  
  
"Er war ganz nett ...", sagte diese und steckte die Katze wieder in den Korb  
  
"Das war ein Landstreicher ... ein Penner ... mit so was gibt man sich nicht ab, aber du findest sowieso jeden nett", meinte Cherry  
  
"Gar nicht. Snape mag ich nicht ... der ist gemein ...", kam es von Daeva  
  
"Luzifer ist noch schlimmer", Sam nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier, das Cherry während Daevas Abwesenheit geholt hatte.  
  
"Aber er tut wenigstens so, als sei er nett und er hat Manieren!", verteidigte die Hufflepuff den Herrn der Unterwelt.  
  
  
Der Tag ging schnell vorüber. Daeva und Sam machten sich früh wieder auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts, damit ihr verschwinden nicht bemerkt wurde. Cherry kam mit den anderen Schülern am späten Nachmittag zurück. Die beiden Erstklässler warteten bereits auf sie.  
  
"Hey, Threethousand", rief Draco ihr zu, als sie sich wieder zu ihren Freundinnen gesellte, "mit deinem Umgang ziehst du den reinen Ruf Slytherins in den Dreck"  
  
"Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Malfoy", kam es von Cherry, doch Draco dachte gar nicht daran: "Ich werde meinem Vater von dir erzählen, daß du dich mit Schlammblütern abgibst und dann wirst du schneller wieder in Amerika sein, als du denken kannst"  
  
Somit ging er in die Richtung der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsräume. Als er an einer Ritterrüstung vorbei ging, schnellte auf einmal die dort angebrachte Axt nieder und schmetterte direkt vor Dracos Füßen auf den Boden.  
  
"Ich würde eher erst einmal lernen auf das zu achten, was sich vor dir abspielt", konterte Cherry.  
  
Draco funkelte die Austauschschülerin wütend an und rauschte davon. Crabbe und Goyle als gut sichtbare Anhängsel.  
  
"Idiot!", murmelte Cherry und wandte sich wieder den beiden Mädchen zu, "und? Was zieht ihr heute abend an?"  
  
  
Im Lehrerzimmer herrschte Hochbetrieb.  
  
"Sollten wir in dieser Situation nicht besser den Ball absagen?", fragte Professor Hooch  
  
"Mit diesen Viechern ist wirklich nicht zu spaßen. Die jüngeren Schüler haben noch nicht gelernt, wie man sich gegen sie verteidigt", stimmte Professor Binns seiner Kollegin zu  
  
"Nein, nein", meinte der Direktor, "Halloween ist eine Tradition und genauso der dazu gehörige Ball. Wenn er im großen Saal auftaucht, dann werden wir den Ball unterbrechen, aber das Fest findet bis dahin statt!"  
  
"Ich frage mich immer noch, wie ein Gremlin ins Schloß gelangen konnte ...", murmelte der Lehrer für Muggelkunde  
  
"Das haben wir leider noch nicht heraus gefunden", antwortete Dumbledore, "ich bitte um höchste Wachsamkeit. Insbesondere dich, Morgana. Du bist die Expertin darin. Das war es fürs erste. Vielen Dank! Minerva und Severus, ihr bleibt bitte noch einen Augenblick"  
  
Nachdem die anderen Lehrer gegangen waren, fing der Direktor wieder an: "Wir müssen noch mit weiterem Besuch rechnen"  
  
"Luzifer", kam es von McGonagall  
  
"Er hat dich zum Tanzen aufgefordert, Minerva, er wird kommen", sagte Dumbledore  
  
"Wir haben keine Möglichkeit, das zu verhindern", meinte Snape  
  
Die Verwandlungslehrerin nickte: "Wir können im Ernstfall nur die Schüler aus seiner Reichweite bringen"  
  
"Ich bete dafür, daß es nicht so endet, wie bei dem letzten Mal", murmelte Dumbledore  
  
"Da wir dagegen sowieso nichts tun können", begann Snape, "wie verfahren wir mit den beiden Lehrern in Ausbildung?"  
  
"Ich muss wirklich mit den Beiden mal reden. Am besten morgen. Wie verhalten sich die zwei denn im Unterricht?", fragte der Direktor  
  
"Einwandfrei", antwortete McGonagall, "den Lehrstoff können beide mehr als gut. Ich denke, die erste Unterrichtsstunde, die sie übernehmen, wird ohne Probleme verlaufen"  
  
"Und was ist mit ihrem sozialen Verhalten?", Dumbledore strich sich über den Bart  
  
"Gegenüber ihren Mitmenschen sind beide mehr oder weniger höflich. Was mir auffiel, ist, daß Mr. Baka insbesondere sehr freundlich zu den älteren Schülerinnen ist, aber sich nicht so gut in Gemeinschaftsarbeiten einfügt. Miss ed Din dagegen versteht sich sehr gut mit den jüngeren. Mit uns Lehrkräften wechselt sie nur fachliche Gespräche. Gegenseitig haben sie und Mr. Baka aber fast kein Wort gesprochen. Ich dachte, die Sache am ersten Schultag in Severus Unterricht wäre ein Ausrutscher gewesen, aber das gestern abend ..."  
  
"Wie siehst du das, Severus?"  
  
Snape schwieg einen Moment, bis er sich für eine Antwort entschied: "Mr. Baka versucht sie zu provozieren. Den Grund kenne ich nicht, doch anstatt zu ignorieren, reagiert Miss ed Din mit Aggressivität. Falls du die Schuld bei jemandem suchst, Albus, dann haben beide sie"  
  
"In Ordnung, den Rest besprechen wir am besten morgen zusammen mit Mr. Baka und Miss ed Din", meinte Dumbledore, "wie geht es den beiden überhaupt?"  
  
"Mr. Baka wurde von Madam Pomfrey fachmännisch behandelt. Die Wunde ist bereits komplett verheilt. Miss ed Din habe ich seitdem nicht mehr gesehen", kam es von McGonagall  
  
"Sie hat sich wahrscheinlich mal wieder in Hogwarts verlaufen ...", dachte Snape laut  
  
"Severus!", sagte die Verwandlungslehrerin entsetzt, "das ist nicht witzig!"  
  
"Das war kein Witz, Minerva", antwortete der Zaubertranklehrer trocken, "Miss ed Din hat keinen Orientierungssinn. Ich habe sie schon mehrmals nachts auf meinen Rundgängen gesehen, wie sie Wegkarten vom Schloß gezeichnet hat"  
  
"Und es könnte nicht sein, daß sie sich wegen der Sache gestern abend verkriecht. Sie ist noch so jung und wie man gesehen hat auch sehr emotionsgeladen", empörte sich die Lehrerin  
  
"Was weiß ich denn schon vom Verhalten einer Frau?", brummte Snape  
  
"Das solltest du herausfinden", unterbrach Dumbledore das Gespräch der Beiden, "da du sie anscheinend etwas besser kennst, als das restliche Lehrerkollegium, wäre es angebracht, wenn du mit ihr mal reden würdest"  
  
"Das habe ich bereits getan", murmelte der Mann in sich hinein  
  
"Ich meine nicht, Miss ed Din Verhaltensbefehle zu geben, sondern nur ein ruhiges Gespräch, um eine Lösung des Problems zu finden. Bei einer Tasse Tee zum Beispiel"  
  
Plötzlich fing McGonagall an zu kichern und zu giggeln.  
  
"Was ist, Minerva?", fragte der Direktor  
  
"Albus, du hörst dich an, als würdest du Severus mit Miss ed Din verkuppeln wollen", quetschte die Lehrerin heraus und fing nun laut an zu lachen  
  
Beide Männer schauten sich ein wenig entsetzt an.  
  
"Ich glaube, ihr solltet euch jetzt für das Fest fertig machen. Vielen Dank für das Gespräch", wechselte Dumbledore schnell das Thema  
  
McGonagall stand sofort auf und verließ kichernd das Lehrerzimmer, während sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
  
Auch Snape wandte sich zum gehen, als Dumbledore ihn noch kurz zurückhielt: "Hast du schon Fortschritte gemacht, Severus?"  
  
Der Zaubertranklehrer schüttelte den Kopf: "Nicht sehr viele, Albus, Voldemort sucht sich seine Anhänger sehr gewissenhaft aus. Informationen zu bekommen ist dadurch mehr als schwierig"  
  
"Versuch es weiter, aber sei vorsichtig!", mahnte der Direktor. Snape nickte und verschwand aus dem Lehrerzimmer.  
  
  
"Soso", murmelte Dumbledore, als er allein war, "Miss ed Din zeichnet also Pläne von Hogwarts"  
  
  
_Im dritten Teil fängt dann endlich der Halloweenball an, doch wäre es nicht langweilig, wenn es nicht zu irgendwelchen Zwischenfällen kommt? *g* Seid gespannt_


	8. Kapitel 6,1 HALLOWEEN TEIL 3

**Kapitel 6.1**

  


**Von einem Gremlin und einem Golem**

  


**oder**

  


**Halloween Teil 3**

  
  
Wie auch bei dem letzten Fest waren die Tische und Bänke im Festsaal an die Wände gerückt worden, so daß sich in der Mitte eine Tanzfläche bildete. Die Tische selber waren mit den besten Leckereien gedeckt worden.  
  
Die Schüler kamen wie jedes Jahr mit einem Staunen im Gesicht in den großen Raum. Über ihnen schwebten neben den Kerzen nun auch ausgehöhlte Kürbisköpfe, die mit einem meist fies grinsenden Gesicht verziert worden waren.  
  
Alle hatten ihre beste Garderobe aus dem Schrank geholt. Cherry selber erschien in einem langen grün-schwarzen Samtkleid, daß ihre Schönheit bei den männlichen Anwesenden noch unterstrich. Daeva und Sam hatten einfach nur ihre Festumhänge übergeworfen. Herausputzen war noch nicht so ihr Fall, das gleiche galt für Harry und Ron. Hermine hatte ebenfalls ein Kleid an, das jedoch ein helles violett zu Tage förderte und ihr bis an die Knie ging. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt. Sheila dagegen hatte ein indisches Festgewand angelegt und die meiste Arbeit hatte sie sich beim dekorieren ihrer Haare gemacht. Nichts blitzte und blinkte so sehr, wie ihr umfangreicher Haarschmuck. Rasputin erschien ebenfalls in einem traditionell russischen Kostüm.  
  
Als alle Schüler den Raum betreten hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch: "Liebe Kinder, bevor das Fest beginnt, möchte ich euch mitteilen, daß wir zur Zeit einen Gremlin in Hogwarts haben. Ich bitte die Erst- bis Viertklässler nicht allein und nur mit älteren Schülern oder mit Lehrern den Saal zu verlassen, damit sie euch wieder in eure Häuser bringen. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch ein schönes Halloween!"  
  
Somit setzte sich der Direktor wieder und die Kinder machten sich über das Essen her.  
  
  
"Ein Gremlin?", fragte Daeva, während sie den Obstquark auf ihren Teller schüttete  
  
"Ein etwa 30 cm großes koboldartiges Wesen, das nur Unfug im Kopf und keine Skrupel hat, jemanden zu verletzen oder zu töten. Es kennt nur seinen eigenen Spaß", erklärte Sam  
  
Cherry wollte gerade auch ihren Senf dazu geben, als sie von Draco, der hinter ihr stand, angesprochen wurde: "Hey, Threethousand, steh hier nicht im Weg rum, du behinderst den ganzen Verkehr"  
  
"Was kann ich dafür, wenn du dich so breit machst?", konterte Cherry schnippisch  
  
"Du bist die blödeste Pute, die ich je kennengelernt habe. Ich weiß gar nicht, was die anderen an dir finden", erwiderte Draco  
  
"Wie hast du mich genannt?"  
  
"Ich nannte dich eine blöde Pute! Soll ich es noch einmal wiederholen?"  
  
Ohne zu antworten schaute Cherry wütend in die Luft. Draco folgte ihrem Blick und bemerkte einen über ihn schwebenden Kürbis, der auf einmal anfing zu wackeln und dann auf den Jungen hinunter fiel. Mit einem seltsam klingenden "Platsch" landete die Frucht direkt auf Dracos Kopf.  
  
"Sag das noch einmal zu mir und es kann sein, daß du das nächste Mal die Treppen etwas schneller hinunter laufen musst, weil dich ein KLAVIER VERFOLGT!", keifte Cherry und wandte sich dann zu Sam und Daeva, die das ganze stumm mit verfolgt hatten: "Sorry, hab keine Lust mehr ... ich geh in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum ..."  
  
Daraufhin verschwand Cherry aus dem Saal. Draco kämpfte etwas mit seinem neuen Kopf und riss sich diesen dann mit Gewalt hinunter. Mit dem Fruchtfleisch des Kürbis in seinen zerzausten Haaren und im Gesicht rannte er der Austauschschülerin hinterher. Diejenigen, die das Spektakel gesehen hatten, krümmten sich vor Lachen.  
  
  
Am Lehrertisch beugte sich Professor McGonagall zum Direktor hinüber: "Miss ed Din ist wieder nicht erschienen"  
  
Dumbledore nickte und schaute zum Zaubertranklehrer. Dieser saß gelangweilt neben Professor Argent und zog ein launisches Gesicht. Der Direktor stand auf und ging zu Snape: "Severus, da du an diesen Feierlichkeiten offensichtlich keinen Spaß hast, könntest du mal schauen, wo Miss ed Din steckt"  
  
"Ich amüsiere mich köstlich", murmelte Snape ohne auch nur eine Emotion in seine Stimme zu legen  
  
Dann erklang plötzlich das Geschrei von Schülern und die Lehrer blickten auf. Die großen Flaggen der verschiedenen Häuser lösten sich, fielen in sich zusammen und bedeckten somit die Tische mit dem Essen und auch einige Schüler. Dann begannen die in der Luft schwebenden Kürbisse auf die Kinder zu fallen.  
  
"Da oben!", rief Professor Binns  
  
An den schwebenden Kerzen hangelte sich ein kleines Wesen mit großen Ohren, dürren Armen und Beinen und einer grünlichen Hautfarbe zu den Früchten, schnappte sie sich und warf sie lachend auf den Boden.  
  
Die Lehrer zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und im selben Moment bemerkte der Gremlin sie. Er lies die Kerzen los und fiel auf den Kopf einer Schülerin, um sich dann an ihrem Rücken festzuklammern. Das Mädchen fing hysterisch an zu schreien. Niemand konnte so den Gremlin bannen, denn auch die Gesundheit der Schülerin stand damit auf dem Spiel. Dann hüpfte das Wesen in die restliche Schülermenge und landete auf seinem Weg zum Ausgang auf einigen Köpfen und Schultern. An der Tür angelangt, drehte es sich noch einmal kurz um und ließ mit einem erfreuten Unterton ein "Pa-nik" erklingen, dann verschwand es. Das ganze spielte sich so schnell ab, daß niemand reagieren konnte.  
  
Dumbledore erhob seine Stimme: "Wir müssen leider das Fest unterbrechen! Alle Schüler gehen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und verlassen diese erst wieder nach Entwarnung. Die Lehrer werden den Gremlin verfolgen und fangen"  
  
Die Vertrauensschüler führten die Kinder aus dem großen Saal.  
  
Während Daeva hinter den Hufflepuffs herging, fiel ihr Blick auf etwas, das sich bewegte.  
Oh nein, Tatze! dachte die Elbin und blieb stehen. Die Katze schaute sie nur kurz an und verschwand in einem Gang. Daeva wartete, bis die letzten Schüler an ihr vorbei gegangen waren und machte sich dann auf, um ihre Katze wieder einzufangen.  
  
  
"Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, mich so bloßzustellen?", brüllte Draco, der dabei war Cherry einzuholen  
  
Diese hielt inne und drehte sich mit einem wütenden Gesicht zu dem Jungen um: "Ich kann es weder leiden, wenn sich jemand bei mir einschleimt, noch kann ich es ausstehen, wenn mich jemand beleidigt. Aber ein normales Gespräch zu führen, daß könnt ihr Jungs anscheinend nicht"  
  
"Wenn du dich auch gleich wie eine hysterische Ziege aufführst, dann ist das kein Wunder", konterte Draco  
  
"Hysterische Ziege? Wer provoziert mich denn die ganze Zeit?"  
  
"Es ist zum kotzen, wenn ich sehe, wie die anderen dich anhimmeln, als wärst du eine Veela. Anscheinend bin ich der einzige, der kapiert hat, daß hinter deiner Fassade eine Furie steckt"  
  
"Der mit dem Vaterkomplex hat also gemerkt, daß ich nicht nur ein Stück Fleisch bin. Jetzt soll ich mich vielleicht noch geehrt fühlen?"  
  
"VATERKOMPLEX?", schrie Draco, "ich habe keinen Komplex, ich kann mein Leben allein führen"  
  
"Klar", meinte Cherry sehr "überzeugt" und äffte Draco dann mit verstellter Stimme nach, "... mein Vater ist ein hohes Tier ... das sag ich meinem Vater ... mein Vater ... mein Vater ... mein Vater ... bla bla bla"  
  
"Nimm das sofort zurück", knirschte Draco, "oder ich vergesse, daß man eigentlich keine Mädchen schlagen sollte"  
  
"Du willst dich prügeln?", fragte Cherry und stellte sich in kampfbereiter Position auf, "nur zu ... versuch dein Glück ... aber nachher wird man über dich lachen, weil du gegen eine Frau im Abendkleid verloren hast"  
  
Draco wollte sich gerade auf sie stürzen, als einige Meter hinter ihnen eine Statue mit lautem Krachen zu Boden fiel. Beide Schüler schauten in den Gang. Ein gefährlich klingendes Kichern ertönte und hinter den Trümmern der Statue kam ein kleines grünes Wesen zum Vorschein.  
  
"Der Gremlin", keuchte Draco  
  
"Was ... was hat er da in der Hand?", wollte Cherry wissen  
  
"Das ist ein Messer ...", Dracos Mund wurde auf einmal ganz trocken und der Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn  
  
"Pa-nik, Pa-nik, Pa-nik", kam es von dem Gremlin, der sich langsam näherte  
  
"Wo ist dein Zauberstab?", wollte der Junge wissen, ohne den Blick von dem Wesen zu nehmen  
  
"Oben im Mädchenschlafsaal in der Schublade meines Nachtschranks", antwortete Cherry, die ebenfalls den Gremlin im Auge behielt, "und deiner?"  
  
"Im Jungenschlafsaal auf meinem Bett", kam es von Draco  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?", auch Cherry fing an zu schwitzen  
  
Der Gremlin verzog sein Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen: "Blut ..."  
  
Beide Slytherinschüler schauten sich an und sagten gemeinsam laut: "WEG HIER!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten wirbelten sie herum und liefen so schnell sie konnten den Gang hinunter, der Gremlin ging mit dem blanken Gegenstand in der Hand hinter ihnen her.   
  
Peeves, der die ganze Sache mit angehört hatte, schwebte durch die Wand und sang _(mit der Melodie von "Ein Männlein steht im Walde")_:  
  


Ein Gremlin ganz alleine im großen Schloß,

  


wird nicht eher ge-hen, bevor Blut floß

  


Ach, was wird das Schauspiel fein

  


wird das Messer blutig sein

  


und zwei Schüler flie-hen in Angst und Pein

  
  
  
Daeva achtete nicht darauf, wohin sie lief, sondern folgte nur den Spuren, die ihre Katze hinterlassen hatte. Manchmal sah sie sogar noch die Schwanzspitze, die um eine Ecke verschwand, doch sobald die Elbin dachte, sie hätte das Tier nun endlich, legte es einen Spurt hin und war wieder außer Sichtweite.  
  
"Tatze, komm her", rief Daeva sichtlich genervt, "wir sollen alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da läuft ein ... was auch immer draußen rum, das ist gefährlich!"  
  
Die Katze kümmerte das anscheinend wenig, denn sie ging weiterhin ihrer Wege.  
  
Endlich sah das Mädchen das gesamte Tier, das gemütlich eine Treppe hochkletterte. Als sie ihre Herrin bemerkte, legte sie einen Zahn zu und verschwand in dem dahinter liegenden Gang.  
  
"TATZE", schrie Daeva und lief hinterher. Plötzlich stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen. Mit einem "Autsch" fiel die Elbin auf ihren Hintern.  
  
"Daeva?", fragte auf einmal eine Stimme  
  
"Häh?", das Mädchen schaute sich um, doch sie sah niemanden  
  
"EMERGEO", ertönte es und Sam erschien vor ihr, die sich ebenfalls bei dem Zusammenstoß auf den Boden gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Daeva  
  
Sam holte ihren Zauberstab hervor: "Ich wollte nach dem Gremlin suchen und ihn fangen"  
  
"Aber mit Tarnumhang wirst du doch von Mrs. Norris erkannt", fing die Elbin an  
  
"Lieber Mrs. Norris, als das, was ich da drin getroffen habe", meinte die Rawenclaw  
  
"Was ist denn da drin?", wollte Daeva wissen  
  
"Das ist der vierte Gang im zweiten Stock ... der, den der Direktor verboten hatte und da drin ist ein Hund ... ein großer Hund ... sehr großer Hund ... sehr großer und sehr schwarzer Hund ..."  
  
"Du magst keine Hunde?"  
  
"Nicht diese Art ..."  
  
"Oh Gott, Tatze ist da rein gelaufen!", rief Daeva und sprang auf, "ich muss hinterher"  
  
"Nein ...", schrie Sam, doch da war die Elbin schon losgelaufen  
  
  
Snape ging mit gezücktem Zauberstab den Flur entlang. Innerlich dankte er dem Gremlin für sein Auftauchen, denn so verschob sich dieses dämliche Gespräch zwischen ihm und der Juniorlehrerin. Er fragte sich immer noch, was Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hatte. Der Direktor musste doch wissen, daß er so etwas haßte wie die Pest.  
  
Ein Geräusch holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er machte sich zum Ende des Flurs auf und sah dann vorsichtig um die Ecke. Sekunden später verdrehte er die Augen. Das Gespräch hatte er aufschieben können, aber trotzdem musste er ausgerechnet jetzt auf die Juniorlehrerin treffen. Diese stand vor einem Bild und versuchte sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.  
  
"Können sie mir sagen, wie ich wieder zu den Lehrerquartieren komme?", fragte Khair  
  
Der Mann auf dem Bild lächelte sie an: "Bon giorno"  
  
"Äh ... ja ebenfalls ... welchen Weg muss ich denn gehen?"  
  
"Bon giorno", wiederholte der Mann  
  
"Sprechen sie meine Sprache?", fragte Khair  
  
"Nein, tut er nicht", antwortete Snape und bog um die Ecke, "das ist ein Bild von Leonardo da Vinci, es spricht nur italienisch"  
  
Khair taumelte vor Schreck einige Schritte zurück.  
  
"Tun sie das nie wieder, Professor!", sagte sie, "es könnte sein, daß derjenige dabei einen Herzinfarkt bekommt"  
  
"Haben sie sich schon wieder verlaufen?", fragte Snape  
  
"Nein, ich wollte nur sichergehen, daß die Bilder wissen, wie sie zu den Lehrerquartieren kommen", antwortete die Juniorlehrerin mit einem sarkastischen Ton  
  
"Wo sind denn ihre Pläne, Miss ed Din?"  
  
"Irgendwo in meinem Zimmer"  
  
"Dort liegen sie ja lange gut", sagte Snape trocken, "kommen sie, ich bringe sie zurück"  
  
Khair seufzte. Sie hatte diese Situation nun zwei Monate vermeiden können, aber da sie noch nicht einmal wußte, wo sie sich gerade in Hogwarts befand und auch keine andere Möglichkeit sah, nickte sie und wollte Snape folgen, der sich bereits zum gehen umgedreht hatte. Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Krachen.  
  
"Was war das?", fragte Khair  
  
Snape hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit: "Wir haben einen Gremlin im Schloß. Der Halloweenball wurde wegen ihm unterbrochen. Die Schüler sind bereits in ihren Räumen"  
  
Dann knallte es ganz fürchterlich und ein unheimliches Bersten wurde hörbar. Staubwolken wirbelten auf, als ein Teil der Wand im Flur zusammenbrach und der Schutt sich auf dem Boden verteilte. Nun zog auch die Juniorlehrerin ihren Zauberstab. Mit Gremlins war wirklich nicht zu spaßen, insbesondere, wenn sie so etwas konnten. Als der Staub sich legte, mussten beide Anwesende erst einmal den Kloß in ihrem Hals runter schlucken, der sich dort gebildet hatte. Durch das Loch in der Wand war eine fast zwei Meter große, unförmige Gestalt getreten. Es hatte die Form eines Riesen, besaß jedoch bis auf eine Erhebung in der Mitte des Kopfes, das die Nase darstellen sollte, kein Gesicht und bestand scheinbar aus heller Erde oder aus Lehm. Dort, wo die Stirn sein sollte, war etwas eingraviert.  
  
"Ähm ... das ist kein Gremlin ...", meinte Khair, nachdem sie sich von dem ersten Schock erholte hatte  
  
"Nein", knirschte Snape, "das ist ein Golem und er ist resistent gegen Magie ..."  
  
  
Cherry und Draco fegten durch die Gänge. Ihnen war egal, wohin sie liefen, hauptsache nur weit weg von diesem Vieh.  
  
"Warte!!!", rief Cherry und blieb stehen. Völlig außer Atem legte sie ihre Hände auf die Oberschenkel und versuchte wieder einen normalen Pulsschlag zu bekommen. Auch Draco hielt an.  
  
"Sind wir ihn los?", fragte er keuchend und fasste sich an seine Rippen. Er hatte offensichtlich Seitenstechen.  
  
Beide versuchten so leise wie möglich zu sein. Es war nichts zu hören.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir haben ihn abgehängt ...", meinte Cherry und holte tief Luft  
  
"Dann laß uns so schnell wie möglich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren", schlug Draco vor  
  
Cherry war der gleichen Meinung und nickte.  
  
"Was für ein häßliches Vieh ...", murmelte sie  
  
"Ich dachte du stehst auf blutrünstige Bestien?", kam es von Draco und er versuchte ein entspanntes Lächeln zu künzeln  
  
"Chewie ist keine Bestie", zischte Cherry, die sofort wußte, auf was der Junge anspielte  
  
"Pscht" Draco legte die Finger an seine Lippen. Beide hielten die Luft an.  
  
Ein leises Kratzen wurde hörbar, aber nur für wenige Sekunden, dann hörte es auf und es war wieder still.  
  
"Das Vieh ist noch in der Nähe", flüsterte Cherry entsetzt  
  
"Nichts wie weg hier, sonst ...", Draco stoppte, wieder ertönte das Kratzen und wieder hörte es auf, als die Schüler still waren.  
  
"Verschwinden wir", die Austauschschülerin wurde immer leiser, "welche Richtung ist ..."  
  
Es kratzte - diesmal etwas lauter - und hörte wieder auf.  
  
Dracos Augen wanderten von einer Ecke in die andere: "Nach links ... glaube ..."  
  
Kratzen ... ein Ton, als würden Fingernägel über eine Steinwand fahren ... und dann war es weg.  
  
Dracos Blick war starr auf Cherry gerichtet. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Cherry selbst lief die restliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Sie spürte einen Luftzug, der direkt hinter ihr entstand. Wie eine Maschine drehte sie ihren Kopf langsam um, bis zum Anschlag. Sie schaute auf die Wand und blickte direkt in zwei große gelbe Augen, die sie gefährlich anleuchteten. Der Gremlin hatte seine langen Krallen benutzt, um sich an der senkrechten Wand fortzubewegen. Nun saß er dort wie eine Spinne und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, das spitze lange Zähne zum Vorschein brachte, zwischen denen ein Messer steckte. Er nahm eine Hand langsam von der Wand und griff nach der Stichwaffe. Kaum hatte er sie aus seinem Mund genommen, formten sich seine Lippen zu einem Ton: "Buh!"  
  
Cherry und Draco fingen laut an zu schreien. Dann sprang das Wesen die Austauschschülerin an, so daß diese rückwärts umfiel.  
  
Lachend hob der Gremlin sein Messer und stach auf Cherrys Kopf ein. Sie konnte ihn gerade noch zur Seite schwenken, bevor die Klinge sie traf. Das Messer streifte sie nur und hinterließ eine blutige Schramme auf ihrer Wange. Nun nahm er mit einer Hand ihren Kopf, um ihn festzuhalten. Der Gremlin hatte mehr Kraft, als das Mädchen vermutete. Während er auf ihr saß, konnte sie sich kaum bewegen.  
  
Jetzt ist alles aus, dachte Cherry verängstigt und schloß die Augen, aus denen Tränen quollen.  
  
Wieder holte das Wesen mit seinem Messer aus, doch bevor es ein zweites Mal zustechen konnte, traf etwas seinen Körper und ließ in an die nächste Wand schmettern. Cherry öffnete wieder ihre Augen und blickte auf Draco, der den Gremlin mit einem gekonnten Fußtritt von ihr runter geholt hatte.  
  
Der Junge schnappte sich ihre Hand und zog sie auf die Beine: "Verschwinden wir, bevor er weiß, was passiert ist"  
  
Cherry nickte und beide rannten wieder los.  
  
Der Gremlin kauerte ein paar Minuten am Boden, bis er sich wieder aufrichtete, den Kopf hektisch schüttelte, um das Durcheinander darin zu ordnen, dann sprang er an die Wand und folgte krabbelnd den Schülern.  
  
"Häßliches kleines Biest ...", meinte Luzifer, der im Gang stand, "... möchte mal wissen, was sich der Erfinder dabei gedacht hat. Das ist ja fast noch schlimmer als irgendeiner meiner Untergebenen"  
  
  
"TATZE!!!", rief Daeva laut, während sie durch den verbotenen Flur ging, "Tatze, wo bist du?"  
  
Die Elbin schniefte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg, die sich bei ihr bildeten. Sie hatte keine Angst vor großen Hunden, aber sie hatte Angst um ihre Katze. Hunde waren nicht gerade als Katzenfreunde bekannt.  
  
Alle Türen auf dem Gang waren verschlossen und als Daeva am Ende des Flurs ankam und kein Tier in Sicht war, setzte sie sich auf den Boden, zog ihre Beine an und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie, um leise vor sich hin zu schluchzen.  
  
"Daeva???", ertönte es auf einmal und eine Gestalt kam auf sie zu gerannt. Es war Sam. Sie blieb vor der Elbin stehen und kniete sich zu ihr runter.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte die Rawenclaw besorgt, "hast du Tatze gefunden?"  
  
Daeva sah nicht auf und sagte auch nichts, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
Dann hörte man eine Tür knarren und Licht fiel von einem Zimmer auf den dunkleren Flur. Sam schaute mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck in diese Richtung und auch die Elbin hob nun den Kopf, um mit roten Augen zuzusehen, wie ein großer schwarzer Hund aus der Tür kam und in ihre Richtung trottete.  
  
Sam schob sich instinktiv hinter Daeva.  
  
"Du kennst dich doch mit Tieren aus ... bitte sag dem Köter, daß er uns nichts tun soll", meinte sie leise  
  
"Da brauchst du keine Angst haben", meinte Daeva schniefend und wandte sich dann an den entgegen kommenden Hund: "Hat Tatze sich wieder bei ihnen verkrochen?"  
  
Das Tier stockte und legte den Kopf schief.  
  
"Du kennst das Vieh?", flüsterte Sam  
  
"Du hast ihn auch schon gesehen. Der Mann von heute morgen", entgegnete Daeva leise und meinte dann laut zu dem Hund: "Nicht wundern, ich kann Animagen von richtigen Tieren unterscheiden" Wieder fuhr sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, um die letzten Tränen wegzuwischen.  
  
Der Hund setzte sich und auf einmal war da ein Mann, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden kauerte.  
  
"Und ich dachte, daß ich einen Fehler beim Verwandeln gemacht hatte", meinte er und lächelte, "ja, deine Katze hat mir einen Besuch abgestattet, indem sie laut miauend vor meiner Tür gesessen hat. Sie ist zur Zeit in meinem Zimmer"  
  
Daevas Gesicht erhellte sich und Sam kam die Erleuchtung: "Die komische Type aus dem Gasthaus"  
  
"Ähm ... Sirius wäre mir als Anrede lieber", räusperte sich der Mann  
  
"Sirius??? Sirius Black?", sagte Sam schockiert, "der mehrfache Muggelmörder, der aus Azkaban ausgebrochen ist?"  
  
Wieder räusperte er sich: "Sirius Black ist richtig, Muggelmörder stimmt nicht, dafür aber der Ausbruch aus Azkaban"  
  
"Wer ist Sirius Black?", fragte Daeva zu ihrer Freundin gewandt  
  
Sowohl von Sams als auch von Sirius' Seite her herrschte eine Weile ungläubige Stille.  
  
"Du ... kennst ... Sirius Black ... nicht", kam es dann langsam von der Rawenclaw, "wo hast du bitte schön gelebt, daß du nichts von der Sache mitbekommen hast?"  
  
"Bei meiner Mutter in Lothlorien", antwortete Daeva  
  
"Wo?", fragte Sirius und erhob sich. Im selben Moment sprang auch Sam auf und zückte ihren Zauberstab: "Keinen Schritt weiter, Mr. Black!"  
  
Sirius erstarrte für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann richtete er sich weiter zu seiner vollen Größe auf und meinte: "Und wenn ich dir was antun wollte, was könntest du als Erstklässlerin schon dagegen ausrichten?"  
  
"So einiges, darauf können sie sich verlassen"  
  
"Sam ... der Mann ist nicht böse", fing Daeva an zu piepsen  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst nicht die Geschichten, die sich um ihn ranken"  
  
"Tatze mag ihn"  
  
"Was hat das Tier damit zu tun", fragte Sam, ohne den Blick von Sirius abzuwenden.  
  
"Tatze kann erkennen ob jemand gut oder böse ist. Mit Menschen, die ihre bösen Absichten in ihrer Aura tragen, gibt sie sich gar nicht erst ab", erklärte Daeva und stand ebenfalls vom Boden auf. Sie ging auf Sirius zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und fragte: "Kann ich meine Katze wiederhaben?"  
  
Sam lies ihren Zauberstab sinken und schüttelte den Kopf: "Daeva, du bist zu vertrauensvoll ..."  
  
"Zwei Erstklässler, die sich unerlaubter Weise in Hogsmeade aufhalten und nun noch in dem Flur zu finden sind, den Professor Dumbledore ausdrücklich verboten hat", grinste Sirius, "wollt ihr beide eine Tasse Kakao trinken? Ich habe gerade eine ganze Kanne serviert bekommen"  
  
"Au ja", meinte Daeva erfreut, "los, Sam! Komm mit!"  
  
Die Elbin ging hinter Sirius her, während Sam ihnen immer noch kopfschüttelnd folgte. Falls der Kerl doch böse war, würde sie ihn mit so vielen Flüchen belegen, daß er nicht mehr wissen würde, wo oben und unten war.  
  
  
_Anm. d. Autors: Tja, noch ein Teil und der Halloweenpart ist fertig. Werden Draco und Cherry den Gremlin besiegen? Was will der Golem von Snape und Khair? Will er sie evtl. überreden, Zeugen Jehovas zu werden? Und ist Sirius' Kakao noch heiß? Alles weitere im nächsten Kapitelabschnitt_


	9. Kapitel 6,2 HALLOWEEN TEIL 4

_Anm. d. Autors: Moinsens! Erst einmal viiiielen Dank für eure netten Reviews. So hier ist das Halloween Finale. Khair und Snape vs. Golem. Draco und Cherry vs. Gremlin und Daeva und Sam schlürfen Kakao bei Sirius.  
@Maxine: Ja, mit dem Golem haste fast recht. Aber bei mir ist das Zeichen nicht auf der Hand.  
@Klara: Mehr Khair und Snape? Kommt sofort :) und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen. Eure (im Laufe dieses Kapitels etwas mitgenommene) Khair_  
  
  


**Kapitel 6.2**

  


**Von einem Gremlin und einem Golem**

  


**oder**

  


**Halloween Teil 4**

  
  
  
"Zwischen einem Gremlin und einem Golem gibt es einen riesen Unterschied", merkte Khair an und versuchte die gegenwärtige Situation zu verarbeiten, "wie konnten sie die beiden verwechseln?"  
  
Snape, der zurück gegangen war und nun neben der Juniorlehrerin stand, meinte trocken: "Vorhin war es noch ein Gremlin"  
  
Beide blickten auf den unförmigen Riesen, der zur Zeit einfach nur regungslos im Gang stand.  
  
"Magie kann ihm wirklich nichts anhaben?", wollte die Juniorlehrerin wissen  
  
"Keine Magie, die ihn direkt betrifft, aber es befinden sich hier auch keine schweren Sachen, um ihn damit zerstören zu können", erklärte der Zaubertranklehrer fachlich, "auf mein Zeichen hin fangen sie an zu rennen und zwar zum nächsten Ausgang. Draußen gibt es eventuell eine Chance ihn auszuschalten"  
  
"Ähm ... Professor", warf Khair ein, "ich bin zwar orientierungslos, aber ich weiß in etwa, daß wir uns hier im vierten oder fünften Stock befinden. Golems können eine enorme Geschwindigkeit entwickeln"  
  
"Dann müssen wir schneller sein", war die Antwort  
  
Snape fing einen Countdown an, während sich beide erst einmal langsam rückwärts von der Lehmmasse entfernte, die begann sich zu bewegen: "Drei ... zwei ... eins ... LOS!"  
  
Damit wirbelten sowohl Khair als auch Snape herum und liefen so schnell sie konnten den Flur entlang. Nun rührte sich der Golem endgültig und folgte den Flüchtenden.  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin hastete dem Mann nach, der um einiges schneller laufen konnte als sie. Er hatte wohl schon öfters Verfolgungsjagden hinter sich gebracht. Khair konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht aus ihrem Rennrythmus zu kommen und sah nur nach vorne. Der Zaubertranklehrer jedoch drehte sich mehrmals während des Laufens um und quetschte plötzlich ein "Schneller" heraus. Dann erklangen dumpfe Töne. Khair riskierte nun ebenfalls einen Blick nach hinten und sah den schweren Koloß auf sich zukommen. Sie versuchte ihren Schritt zu beschleunigen.  
  
Der Golem holte die beiden schnell ein und schwang seinen schweren Arm aus, um dann mit voller Wucht die Juniorlehrerin vom Boden zu holen und an die Wand zu klatschen. Khair schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Ein ekelerregendes Knacken im linken Arm signalisierte ihr, daß dieser gebrochen war. Die Schwerkraft holte sich sein Geschöpf wieder und die Frau rutschte von der Wand auf den Boden, um dort liegen zu bleiben. Der Golem hob noch einmal seinen Arm und schlug zu. Die Wand zerfiel in ihre Einzelteile, schwere Gesteinsbrocken landeten auf dem Flur und legten einen großen Raum frei.  
  
Khair fühlte den Schmerz in ihrem Arm, der die Schulter hoch kroch. Moment, sie spürte Schmerz? Das bedeutete ja, daß sie noch lebte. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie mit den Augen, um sie dann ganz zu öffnen und zu realisieren, wo sie sich befand. Das erste, was in ihr Blickfeld kam, war eine graue Decke. Also musste sie mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden liegen. Da bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf nach links und sah Snape dort sitzen. Irgendwie musste er es geschafft haben, sie aus dem Zielbereich des Golems heraus zu holen.  
  
"Wo ...", fing Khair an und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, während sie ihr Gesicht schmerzhaft verzog. Der Arm tat wirklich weh und auch ihr Brustkorb schmerzte. Sie war von Staub übersät und ihre Kleidung machte einen leicht zerfetzten Eindruck.  
  
"Bleiben sie liegen. Wer weiß, was sie sich alles gebrochen haben", flüsterte er  
  
"Linker Arm und anscheinend ein paar Rippen", presste Khair heraus, "wo ist das Ding? Und wo sind wir?"  
  
"Das ist ehemaligen Übungsraum für Duellzauberei. Wo der Golem ist, weiß ich nicht", antwortete der Zaubertranklehrer, "übrigens scheint er auf sie abgerichtet worden zu sein"  
  
Ein dunkles Grollen beendete das Gespräch. Der Golem betrat den Raum und fixierte sofort sein Ziel und genau wie der Mann vermutet hatte, hieß dieses Ziel Khair ed Din.  
  
"Hoch mit ihnen", schnaubte Snape und zog die Juniorlehrerin am gesunden Arm nach oben, was die gebrochenen Knochen jedoch gar nicht gern hatten. Khair sog scharf die Luft durch ihre Zähne.   
  
Der Golem lies sich - aus welchen Gründen auch immer - der Länge nach auf den Boden fallen und packte nach Khairs Bein. Dadurch fiel auch sie wieder hin und nun war es sicher, daß einige Rippen gebrochen waren. Der Koloß begann, die Juniorlehrerin zu sich zu ziehen. Khair streckte ihre rechte Hand nach Snape aus, die er auch gleich faßte, um dem Ziehen entgegen zu wirken, doch er hatte keine Chance. Dann verengte das Monstrum seinen Griff um ihr Bein und quetschte solange bis wieder mehrfaches Krachen ertönte. Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei entwich Khairs Mund. Nun lies er los und fing an, sich langsam wieder aufzurichten. Somit hatte der Golem sichergestellt, daß sein Opfer nicht mehr wegrennen konnte, denn zum aufrichten brauchte der Koloß einige Minuten.  
  
  
Khair sah inzwischen alles nur noch verschwommen. Die Schmerzen krochen in ihr Gehirn und beeinträchtigten das Wahrnehmungsvermögen.  
  
"Miss ed Din?", hörte sie sehr entfernt, "Miss ed Din, reißen sie sich zusammen!"  
  
Zusammenreißen? Guter Witz ..., kam es ihr in den Sinn  
  
"Lassen sie mich in Ruh", murmelte sie benommen, "ich bin müde ... will schlafen"  
  
"Das ist ein äußerst ungünstiger Zeitpunkt ihren selbst verschuldeten Schlafmangel nachzuholen, Miss ed Din!"  
  
Die Stimme kam näher und wurde lauter. Khair sortierte sie zu dem Zaubertranklehrer und auf einmal war ihr Bewußtsein wieder in der Gegenwart.  
  
Snape hatte sie hoch gezerrt, einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und schleppte sie irgendwo hin.  
  
"Was machen sie da?", nuschelte Khair  
  
"Wonach sieht es denn aus, Miss ed Din? Der Direktor wird es mir sicher übel nehmen, wenn er ihnen morgen nicht mehr wegen ihrer Zielgenauigkeit ins Gewissen reden kann", war die Antwort  
  
Plötzlich knickte Khair wieder zur Seite weg und landete auf dem Boden. Die lebende Krücke namens Snape war verschwunden. So gut es ging, versuchte sie den Zaubertranklehrer ins Blickfeld zu bekommen und schaute direkt auf den Golem, der sich den Mann geschnappt hatte, um sich von diesem störenden Element zu befreien.  
  
Dann sah die Juniorlehrerin hinter dem Spektakel Luzifer, der gerade über die Reste einer Wand stieg. Erstaunt zog dieser die Augenbrauen hoch, als er den Koloß bemerkte, der dabei war, Snape immer wieder gegen eine Säule zu schlagen.  
  
"Beenden sie es!", krächzte Khair heraus, "Bitte!"  
  
  
"Hier rein!", rief Draco, als er endlich einen nicht verschlossenen Raum fand.  
  
Beide stürzten hinein und schlugen die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
"Es steckt kein Schlüssel!", schrie Cherry hysterisch  
  
"Stemm dich dagegen!", brüllte Draco  
  
Mit der ganzen Kraft, die die Austauschschülerin aufbringen konnte, warf sie sich gegen die Tür.  
  
Dann wurde die Klinke langsam hinunter gedrückt. Ein Schnalzen und Glucksen wurde hörbar. Draco zeigte Cherry an, auf keinen Fall einen Mucks zu machen. Wieder und wieder wurde der Griff hinunter gedrückt. Die Schüler hatten Mühe, die Tür zuzuhalten. Dann ertönte ein lautes Hämmern. Anscheinend trat und schlug der Gremlin nun gegen das Holz. Noch einmal wurde die Klinke ausprobiert und danach folgte Stille.  
  
Sie wußten nicht mehr, wie lange sie sich noch ruhig verhielten und sich gegen die Tür lehnten, bis Cherry zu flüstern anfing: "Ich glaube, er ist jetzt wirklich weg ..."  
  
Draco nickte und beide ließen sich langsam zu Boden gleiten. Mit dem Rücken an dem Holz lehnend atmete die Austauschschülerin hörbar tief ein und wieder aus. Sie fuhr sich mit ihrer Hand über die Wange und betrachtete das Blut, daß nun an ihren Fingern klebte.  
  
"Ist es schlimm?", fragte Draco in einem besorgten Ton  
  
Cherry schüttelte den Kopf: "Nur ein Kratzer"  
  
Dann schwieg sie für eine weitere Minute und sagte dann leise mit gesenktem Kopf: "Danke ... wegen ... vorhin ..."  
  
"Keine Ursache", murmelte Draco und fuhr sich durch die verschwitzten Haare  
  
"Ich glaube, das gehört dir", meinte der Junge und hielt Cherry ein kleines Stück Kürbisfruchtfleisch vor die Nase, "ich frage mich, warum der Zauber gerade bei der Frucht nicht gehalten hat ..."  
  
Cherry zog zuerst die Mundwinkel nach oben, fing an zu kichern, bis sie in lautem Lachen ausbrach. Draco stimmte mit ein.   
  
Da saßen sie und lachten gemeinsam. Zwei Schüler, die sich vor etwa einer Stunde noch am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen wären.  
  
Nachdem sich Cherry wieder ein bißchen gefasst hatte, fragte sie - immer noch kichernd - : "Waffenstillstand?"  
  
Draco nickte: "Wenn wir diesen Abend überleben ..."  
  
Dann hörte man ein Krachen und das Gesplittere von Holz. Genau zwischen den zwei Köpfen der Schüler ragte die blanke Klinge eines Messers durch die Tür.  
  
"WEG!", schrie Cherry und sprang auf  
  
"Nein, sie ist nicht abgeschlossen!", brüllte Draco, der sich ebenfalls erhob und wieder die Hände an die Tür legte  
  
"Willst du als Schaschlik enden?", entgegnete Cherry laut  
  
"Aber sonst kommt er rein!", rief der Junge  
  
Cherry schaute sich panisch im Raum um. Ihr Blick blieb an einem großen und schwer scheinenden Schrank hängen. Das Mädchen fixierte das Möbelstück mit ihren Augen und konzentrierte sich.  
  
"WAS MACHST DU DA?", schrie Draco, der versuchte sich gegen die Tür zu stemmen und gleichzeitig so weit wie möglich Abstand von ihr zu halten, da die Klinge des Messers weiterhin in das Holz rein rauschte und wieder raus gezogen wurde.  
  
Der Schrank fing an zu wackeln.  
  
"Weg von der Tür!", knirschte Cherry, die immer noch auf das Möbelstück starrte  
  
"WAS?"  
  
"WEG VON DER TÜR!", brüllte das Mädchen und der Schrank setzte sich in Bewegung, um durch den Raum zu rutschen.  
  
Draco sah den großen Gegenstand auf sich zukommen und rettete sich mit einem Hechtsprung, damit er nicht von dem Schrank zerquetscht wurde, der sich nun mit lautem Poltern gegen die Tür schob und somit das Eindringen als auch das Rauskommen verhinderte.  
  
"Da kommt er hoffentlich nicht durch ...", murmelte Cherry und setzte sich auf einen Tisch, der im Raum stand.  
  
"Wie ... wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Draco, der sich wieder aufrappelte  
  
"Telekinese ...", meinte Cherry kurz angebunden  
  
"Du kannst ohne Hilfsmittel Gegenstände bewegen?"  
  
"In eingeschränkter Weise ... bei dem Ding wär ich beinahe an meine Grenzen gestoßen"  
  
"Weiß das jemand, daß du so was kannst?"  
  
Cherry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Dann hast du deine Kräfte noch nicht in Hogwarts benutzt?", fragte Draco immer noch perplex  
  
Wie jetzt?, dachte Cherry, hat er das nu wirklich nicht gecheckt oder will der mich verarschen?  
  
"Ja", fing sie an, " ... ich habe meine Kräfte noch nie hier benutzt" und log damit, ohne rot zu werden.  
  
"Aha", Draco schien sich mit dieser Aussage zufrieden zu geben, "und was jetzt?"  
  
Cherry schaute sich um. Anscheinend waren sie in einem alten staubigen Klassenzimmer gelandet, der seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Bis auf einen großen Schrank und ein paar Tische und Stühle, befand sich nichts in dem Zimmer.  
  
Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich weiß es nicht ..."  
  
"Gremlins ... wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann mögen sie kein Tageslicht", murmelte Draco, "schätze wir müssen bis Sonnenaufgang hier warten"  
  
"Na toll", grummelte Cherry, aber auch ihr fiel zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts besseres ein  
  
  
Sam blickte kritisch über ihre Kakaotasse auf den Mann, der ihr und Daeva gegenüber in einem Sessel saß. Die beiden Mädchen hatten auf einem großen Sofa Platz genommen. Sirius Black versicherte ihnen mehrmals, daß er diese Muggels damals nicht getötet hatte, wollte aber nach Sams mehrmaliger Aufforderung nicht mit der ganzen Geschichte herausrücken. Die beiden seien noch zu jung dafür. Daeva vertraute den Instinkten ihrer Katze, aber konnte man den Aussagen eines gesuchten Verbrechers und einem Haustier glauben?  
  
"Ich würde jetzt mal zu gern wissen, was ihr beide hier verloren hattet?", fragte Sirius, als er seine Tasse absetzte  
  
"Ein Hermelin ist im Schloß!", fing Daeva an  
  
"Ein was?", Sirius schaute verwirrt  
  
"Sie meint einen Gremlin", warf Sam ein  
  
"Genau", bestätigte die Elbin, "aber Tatze ist weggelaufen und ich bin hinterher"  
  
"Aha, und wie kommst du hierher?", wandte sich der Mann an Sam  
  
Ich wüßte nicht, was dich das angeht, dachte diese, setzte ihren Noch-so-eine-Frage-dann-kannst-du-was-erleben-Blick auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Du traust mir nicht, oder?", grinste Sirius  
  
"Keinen Millimeter ...", antwortete Sam, "ich glaube, daß es auch leicht nachvollziehbar ist, warum, Mr. Black"  
  
Bevor der Mann etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Er legte schnell einen Finger an seinen Mund und wies die beiden Mädchen an, still zu sein.  
  
"Mach auf, ich bin es!", ertönte es von draußen  
  
Sirius erhob sich und öffnete die Tür. Herein trat ein Mann mit kurzem braunen Haare, der etwa im gleichen Alter wie der Gastgeber sein musste. Sein Blick fiel sogleich auf die zwei Schülerinnen mit ihren Kakaotassen und meinte: "Oh, du hast Damenbesuch ..."  
  
"Setz dich, Remus!", meinte Sirius und der andere Mann nahm in einem zweiten Sessel Platz  
  
"Ich hätte eher Harry und seine zwei Freunde hier bei dir erwartet ...", fing Remus an  
  
"Darf ich vorstellen?", begann Sirius, "das ist Daeva Red, eine Hufflepuff, und diese junge Frau ist Samantha Blue, eine Rawenclaw. Und der Mann hier hört auf den Namen Remus Lupin, er war ebenfalls ein Gryffindor und hat vor 2 Jahren in Hogwarts unterrichtet"  
  
Dann sprang Daevas Katze auf den Schoß den Neuankömmlings, um es sich dort bequem zu machen.  
  
"Tatze mag sie", piepste die Elbin  
  
"Tatze?", fragte Remus und blickte verwundert zu Sirius  
  
"Das Tier heißt auch so", meinte dieser mit einem beiläufigen Ton, "Remus, du bist zwar gerade angekommen, aber könntest du die beiden Damen wieder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume bringen? Ein Gremlin soll hier frei rumlaufen"  
  
"Nicht nötig", warf Sam ein, "wir finden schon allein dorthin"  
  
"Das bezweifelt keiner", sagte Remus und erhob sich wieder, "aber mit einem Gremlin ist nicht zu spaßen. Ich glaube kaum, daß ihr bereits wisst, wie man sich gegen ihn verteidigt"  
  
Sams Blick verfinsterte sich, doch sie sagte nichts und folgte Daeva, die sich noch höflich von Sirius verabschiedete, und dem Mann.  
  
"Sagt euren Mitschülern bitte nichts, daß wir uns hier im Schloß befinden", meinte Remus, als sie durch die Flure gingen, "in Sirius Fall versteht ihr sicher warum, oder?"  
  
Ein energisches Nicken von Daeva und das nachdenkliche Senken und Heben von Sams Kopf versicherten dem Mann, daß ihre Anwesenheit vorerst ein Geheimnis bleiben würde.  
  
  
"Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe", meinte Luzifer, der immer noch das Schauspiel "Golem schlägt Snape gegen Säule" beobachtete, "dieser Koloß ist ein sogenanntes Werkzeug Gottes, da kann ich nichts gegen ausrichten. Er wird aber aufhören, wenn er seine Mission erfüllt hat. Wer ist denn sein Ziel?"  
  
"Ich!", murmelte Khair, "haben sie noch einen anderen Vorschlag?"  
  
"Oh ... da mag dich aber anscheinend jemand überhaupt nicht ...", sagte Luzifer, ging auf die am Boden liegende Juniorlehrerin zu und hockte sich neben sie hin, "um einen Golem zum Leben zu erwecken, muss man den Namen Gottes auf seine Stirn schreiben und wenn man ihn entfernen kann, dann ist der Spuk zu Ende. Ist aber ein schwieriges Unterfangen ..."  
  
"Wenn er mit dem Professor fertig ist, bin ich dran", kam es leise von Khair, "das wollte ich dann eigentlich vermeiden ..."  
  
"Hm ... wäre schade, wenn ihr beide jetzt schon nicht mehr an dem Spiel teilnehmen könntet, weil ihr in Koma liegt ... auf die Schnelle könnte ich für etwa fünf Minuten deine Knochen wieder in die richtige Reihenfolge bringen. Die gesamte Reparatur dauert leider etwas länger. Aber für diesen winzigen Dienst erwarte ich dann auch irgendwann eine kleine Leistung ... und keine Angst es auf keinen Fall etwas dämonisches, wie es dir zur Zeit in den Sinn kommt" Luzifer grinste sie an  
  
"Versprochen?"  
  
"Versprochen! Und du kannst dich auf mein Wort verlassen, also abgemacht?"  
  
Khair nickte leicht und Luzifer schnippte grinsend mit dem Finger.  
  
Der Schmerz war weg, von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Die Juniorlehrerin konnte sich wieder einwandfrei bewegen.  
  
Luzifer erhob sich und reichte Khair die Hand, damit auch sie aufstehen konnte.  
  
"Fünf Minuten", meinte der Mann  
Die Frau schaute auf den Lehmkoloß. Wenn ihr jetzt nicht ein genialer Einfall kam, dann würde nach dem Ableben von Snape sie dran kommen und so wie sie die Situation gerade einschätzen konnte, war das bald. Der Zaubertranklehrer hatte zwar noch sein Bewußtsein, sah aber sehr lädiert aus und der Golem bearbeitete ihn weiterhin.  
  
"Magieresistent, hm ...", überlegte Khair, " ... dann mit roher Gewalt?"  
  
Ihr Blick fiel durch den Raum und blieb an einem Geröllhaufen hängen. Einige Eisenstäbe ragten hindurch, die wohl den Halt der nicht mehr vorhandenen Wand sichern sollten.  
  
Einen Versuch ist es wert, dachte Khair, rannte zu dem Geröll und zog einen der Eisenstäbe heraus. Dieser war irgendwo in dem Haufen geborsten, so daß sich am Ende der nun etwa 1,50 m langen Stange eine scharfe Spitze befand.  
  
"Noch etwa drei Minuten", rief Luzifer  
  
Khair holte tief Luft und trat auf den Golem zu  
  
"HEY", schrie sie, "dreh dich mal um. Ich bin hier!"  
  
Tatsächlich lies der Koloß von Snape ab, der benommen zu Boden sank und wandte sich der Juniorlehrerin zu. Diese zögerte keine Sekunde und stieß dem Wesen die Spitze des Stabes in den Kopf, genau dorthin, wo die Zeichen eingraviert waren. Ein Teil der Gravur zerbröckelte und gleichzeitig hielt der Golem inne und einer seiner Arme wurde steif, um dann Risse zu bekommen und auf den Boden zu fallen, wo er in tausend kleine Stücke zersprang.  
  
"Ha!", entfuhr es Khair und fing an zu grinsen. Sie holte noch einmal aus und traf mit der Stange wieder einen Teil des eingravierten Namen Gottes. Das ganze wiederholte sie danach in kurzen Abständen, bis die gesamte Schrift verschwunden war und der Golem mit lautem Krachen umfiel und als ein normaler Haufen Lehm liegen blieb.  
  
Khair, die erschöpft ihren Triumph genoß, blickte auf den Zaubertranklehrer, der sie mit halb geöffneten Augen ansah, ohne auch nur eine Emotion preiszugeben. Keine Freude, kein Schmerz ... nichts ...   
  
"Sie schulden mir was, Professor", sagte Khair mit einem müden Unterton, "ich hab einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen und ihnen damit das Leben gerettet"  
  
Snape zog mit Mühe eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und wurde dann ohnmächtig.  
  
"Gute Arbeit", meinte Luzifer laut und betrachtete die Reste des Golems  
  
"Und? Was verlangen sie als Gegenleistung?", fragte die Juniorlehrerin  
  
"Ach, das weiß ich doch jetzt noch nicht", antwortete er, "ich werde dich wissen lassen, wenn mir etwas eingefallen ist"  
  
"Eine Frage: Sie sind doch so mächtig, warum konnten sie meine Knochen mit diesem Fingerschnippsen nicht dauerhaft heilen?"  
  
Luzifer lachte: "Der Profi für das Reparieren ist jemand anderes - bei mir dauert es ein paar Minuten länger und es hat auch seinen eigenen Preis, aber falls du mal einen Grund brauchst, um blau zu machen, frag mich, da kann ich dir sofort helfen, egal ob verdorbener Magen, Grippe oder Malaria. Die erste Krankheit ist sogar kostenlos"  
  
"Aha", kam es von Khair, bevor sie zusammensackte, als wären einer Marionette die Fäden abgeschnitten worden. Sie fiel zu Boden und verlor das Bewußtsein.  
  
"Oh, die Zeit ist abgelaufen", meinte Luzifer, "was mach ich denn jetzt mit euch beiden? Ich kann euch doch nicht hier liegen lassen ... ah, ich weiß schon!"  
  
  
"Er ist nirgendwo zu finden", sagte Professor McGonagall, als sie auf den Direktor zu ging  
  
"Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten für ihn sich hier zu verstecken", murmelte Dumbledore  
  
"Wenn ihr den Gremlin sucht, der ist gerade hinter zwei Schülern her", ertönte es und Luzifer erschien vor den beiden Lehrern  
  
"Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wann du auftauchst", meinte McGonagall, "wo ist dein Geschöpf?"  
  
Luzifer hob abwehrend die Hände: "Moment Minerva, nur weil ein meuchelndes Biest mit dämonischem Aussehen hier sein Unwesen treibt, heißt das noch lange nicht, daß es von mir kommt. Der Golem, der Severus und eurer Lehrerin in Ausbildung doch ziemlich zugesetzt hat, ist zum Beispiel ein Wesen in den Diensten vom Boss"  
  
"Was ist mit den beiden?", fragte Dumbeldore doch leicht entsetzt  
  
"Sie liegen im fünften Stock, dort, wo der Flur etwas unaufgeräumt aussieht, in einem etwas staubig gewordenen Raum. Zur Zeit bekommen sie nicht viel mit. Ich bin zwar kein Arzt, aber ich glaube, daß die beiden Hilfe benötigen"  
  
"Luzifer, ich warne dich ..."  
  
"Albus, ich schwöre dir, ich hab mit dieser Sache nichts ... fast nichts ... zu tun. Ich habe sogar passiv mit geholfen Steini zu besiegen. Eure junge Lehrerin war aktiv daran beteiligt.  
  
Übrigens: Die zwei Schüler und der Gremlin befinden sich im Erdgeschoß, zweiter Gang links bis zum Ende, dann wieder links. Es ist die Tür mit den Einstichspuren. Von innen steht ein großer Schrank dagegen"  
  
"Warum sagst du uns das alles?", fragte McGonagall  
  
"Meine liebe Minerva, ich will meinen guten Willen zeigen, außerdem sind diese Herren und Damen auch Teilnehmer meines kleinen Spieles. Ich möchte nicht, daß sie schon jetzt ausscheiden"  
  
Dumbledore drehte sich sofort um und informierte die anderen Lehrkörper.  
  
"Danke, Luzifer", meinte die Verwandlungslehrerin und lächelte den Herrn der Unterwelt an  
  
Dieser grinste verschmitzt zurück, zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand.  
  
  
_Nochmal der Autor: Das wars für dieses Jahr von Halloween. Weiter gehts im nächsten Kapitel: Hogwarts bekommt Besuch von Cornelius Fudge und Lucius Malfoy, außerdem als Gueststar: Die "Helden" von Kevin Smith. Die "geilste" Erfindung seit es "Clerks" gibt.  
Ben Affleck: Meinst du mich?  
Khair: Äh ... nein ... also Leute, bis zum nächsten Mal  
Ben Affleck: Wer denn sonst? Sach mal!  
Khair: Nö ... wenn du das jetzt nicht gecheckt hast, biste selber Schuld. Frag mal die anderen, die habens sicher schon raus ...  
_


	10. Kapitel 7,1 SPIELVERDERBER TEIL 1

_Anm. v. Autor: Hallo! Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews. Es wird nun "etwas" ruhiger in diesem Kapitel. Die zwei Special Guests, die in diesem und im nächsten Kapitel (7.2) auftauchen gehören Kevin Smith (soviel ich weiß)  
@SamBlack: Du möchtest Luzi heiraten ... hm ... da ist das doch mit Minerva und Luzi einfacher zu gestalten. Ich schau mal, was ich da machen werde ...  
@Ensis: Also, den Chara von Luzi hab ich mir ausgedacht, ein anderer Film-Luzifer hat da nicht als Vorlage gedient. Mit den Helden von Kevin Smith liegst du richtig. Die Stimme ... kommt vielleicht später noch  
@Daeva: Du bist beim falschen Kapitel ... das was du meinst kommt erst in Kapitel 8. Und deine Frage "Mag hier eigentlich niemand Kalidor?" stelle ich mal jetzt so in den Raum *g*  
und jetzt weiter mit der Story. Viel Spaß. Khair_  
  


**Kapitel 7.1**

  


**Besuch aus dem Ministerium und andere Kleinigkeiten**

  


**oder**

  


**SPIELVERDERBER Teil 1**

  
  
  
Kopfschmerzen ... starke pochende Kopfschmerzen. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und das helle Licht, daß sie blendete, machte diese Beschwerden noch schlimmer.  
  
"Au ...", Khair blinzelte und setzte sich vorsichtig auf  
  
"Sie sollten ihre nächtlichen Exkursionen unterlassen, Miss ed Din, dann würden sie sich nun wohl in einer besserer Verfassung befinden", hörte sie jemanden neben sich sagen. Eine Stimme, die sie sofort zuordnen konnte. Sie gehörte keinem geringeren als dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke.  
  
"Nicht so laut ...", flüsterte sie, " ... das tut weh ... wo bin ich?"  
  
"Auf der Krankenstation von Hogwarts, Miss ed Din", kam die Antwort  
  
Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das Licht und sie konnte kurz darauf einen großen Saal mit einigen weiß bezogenen Betten erkennen. Bis auf Snape und sie war niemand anderes im Raum. Der Zaubertranklehrer saß in seinem Bett, welches neben ihrem stand, und hatte anscheinend gerade etwas gelesen, denn ein Buch lag aufgeschlagen auf seiner Decke.  
  
"Ok ...", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst, " ... was war noch mal passiert ... ???"  
  
Khair rutschte zur Bettkante und wollte gerade aufstehen, als ein lautes "SIE BLEIBEN LIEGEN!" erklang und die Juniorlehrerin sich schmerzhaft den Kopf hielt.  
  
Die Schulärztin Poppy Pomfrey kam in den Saal gerauscht und zwang Khair mit leichtem Druck zurück ins Bett.  
  
"Sind sie noch zu retten? Zuerst sich von einem Golem halb tot prügeln zu lassen und nach zwei Tagen ohne Bewußtsein gleich wieder aufstehen wollen. So weit kommt das noch ...", murmelte die ältere Frau, während sie ihre Patientin fachgerecht zu deckte  
  
Golem?, fragte sich Khair und die Erinnerungen an einen sehr ereignisreichen Halloweenabend kamen zurück.  
  
"Wie ... ???", fing die junge Frau an  
  
"Das wird ihnen Professor Dumbledore erklären können, wenn er ihnen einen Besuch abstattet. Ich werde ihm sofort Bescheid sagen, daß sie beide nun wach sind. Und sie bleiben liegen, Miss ed Din! Das gleiche gilt für dich, Severus!"  
  
Dann drehte sich die Ärztin um und ging aus dem Krankensaal.  
  
Khair rieb sich ihre Schläfen und wandte sich an den Zaubertranklehrer: "Wie lange sind sie schon wach?"  
  
Dieser schaute von dem Buch auf, in dem er gerade wieder angefangen hatte zu lesen: "Etwa zwei Stunden, Miss ed Din. Ich bin also auf dem gleichen Wissensstand wie sie, was den vorgestrigen Abend betrifft"  
  
Dann erklang ein Knarren und beide Patienten blickten auf den Spalt, der sich bei der Eingangstür gebildet hatte.  
  
"Ist sie da?", flüsterte jemand  
  
"Ich kann nichts sehen", antwortete eine andere Stimme  
  
"Laßt mich mal schauen", sagte eine dritte Person leise  
  
"Hey, schubs mich nicht", protestierte jemand viertes  
  
Snape erhob seine Stimme: "Wollen sie den Rest des Tages vor der Tür verbringen oder entscheiden sie sich endlich einmal?"  
  
Da öffnete sich die Eingangstür und sechs Personen standen etwas ertappt aussehend im Rahmen.  
  
Daeva stürzte sofort in den Raum und blieb direkt neben dem Bett von Khair stehen: "Geht's ihnen wieder gut???"  
  
Die junge Frau starrte die Elbin zuerst etwas erstaunt an, dann lächelte sie und nickte.  
  
Nach und nach betraten auch die anderen Besucher den Raum. Neben dem Gryffindor Trio und der Hufflepuff wollten auch Sam und Cherry einen Krankenbesuch machen.  
  
Alle sammelten sich um das Bett der Juniorlehrerin.  
  
Khair musste mehrmals versichern, daß es ihr bis auf "leichte" Kopfschmerzen wieder gut ging.  
  
Snape fing an weiterzulesen, als sich Harry zu ihm umdrehte: "Und wie geht es ihnen, Professor?"  
  
Mit einem vernichtenden Blick wandte sich der Zaubertranklehrer an den Jungen: "Seien sie versichert, Potter, daß ich mir im Klaren bin, daß diese Frage nur eine alberne Höflichkeitsfloskel ist. Ihr Besuch gilt allein Miss ed Din. Sie sollten froh sein, daß ich ihnen diesen unangemeldeten Aufenthalt nicht untersage und jetzt ignorieren sie mich, sonst ziehe ich Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte ab"  
  
Oh, Snape muss es ja wirklich schlecht gehen, wenn er nur mit Punktabzug droht, dachte Harry, zuckte stumm mit den Schultern und kehrte zu Khairs Bett zurück.  
  
"Und ich dachte, was ich erlebt habe, wäre nicht mehr zu toppen ...", meinte Cherry, "und dann kommen sie mit einem Golem"  
  
"Weiß das schon die ganze Schule?", fragte die Juniorlehrerin  
  
Sam nickte: "Das Ganze ist zwei Tage her, ein Flur im fünften Stock muss grundrenoviert werden, es wurde massenweise trockener Lehm entsorgt, Professor Snape hat keinen Unterricht gegeben und sie waren auch nirgends zu sehen ... ja, es weiß die ganze Schule, außerdem hat der Direktor es am nächsten morgen kurz angesprochen ..."  
  
"Und was ist bei dir passiert?", Khair blickte die Austauschschülerin neugierig an  
  
"Och ... der gesuchte Gremlin war hinter Draco und mir her ...", fing sie an  
  
"Sie nennt ihn jetzt Draco ...", flüsterte Ron in einem eifersüchtigen Ton Harry zu  
  
"Seid still", zischte Cherry, "auf jeden Fall wollte der uns mit einem Messer aufschlitzen und wir haben uns in einem Zimmer verbarrikadiert, nach einer endlosen Jagd durch die Gänge. So gegen Mitternacht hat man uns dann raus geholt. Das Vieh hat es bereut in Hogwarts eingedrungen zu sein. Professor Argent hat ihn nicht gerade freundlich behandelt"  
  
"Na denn ... war bei euch anderen auch so viel los?", wollte die Juniorlehrerin wissen  
  
"NEIN, NICHTS! ÜBERHAUTPT NICHTS", kam es gleichzeitig von Sam und Daeva  
  
"Wir waren diesmal auch ganz brav", meinte Ron, "der Halloweenball ist zwar im großen Saal ausgefallen, aber wir Gryffindors haben im Gemeinschaftsraum weiter gefeiert"  
  
"WAS SOLL DENN DIESER MASSENAUFLAUF?", hallte es durch den Raum und Madam Pomfrey kam mit ärgerlichem Gesicht in den Saal geeilt, "die Patienten brauchen Ruhe und kein Volksfest!"  
  
"Aber Madam ...", fing Hermine an  
  
"Nichts "aber Madam"! Raus mit euch. Husch, husch! Wenn die beiden Glück haben und meine Laune gut ist, dann können sie morgen ihre Betten verlassen und ihr könnt sie mit Fragen löchern. Aber solange wird Besuch von neugierigen Schülern untersagt. BASTA!"  
  
Die Ärztin drängte die Kinder zur Tür. Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall wären beinahe in sie hinein gelaufen, als diese in den Krankensaal treten wollten.  
  
"Was war denn hier los?", fragte die Verwandlungslehrerin  
  
"Störung der Krankenruhe", meinte Madam Pomfrey, "ist aber sofort beseitigt worden"  
  
"Poppy", wandte sich der Direktor an die Ärztin, "würdest du uns für fünfzehn Minuten allein lassen?"  
  
Die Frau schaute auf ihre Uhr: "Fünfzehn Minuten ... keine einzige Sekunde mehr ... die Patienten müssen sich erholen"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Saal.  
  
Die beiden Lehrer nahmen sich zwei Stühle und setzten sich vor die Betten, in denen sich Snape und Khair befanden.  
  
"Es freut mich, daß es ihnen besser geht", begann der Direktor, "leider kann ich nicht warten, bis sie beide wieder komplett genesen sind. Das Ministerium wird heute wegen den Vorkommnissen von vorgestern jemanden vorbei schicken, deshalb brauche ich schon jetzt von ihnen jede Information, die sie mir über den Vorfall mit dem Golem geben können"  
  
Snape begann einen sachlichen Bericht abzulegen, der mit der Suche nach dem Gremlin anfing und damit endete, als sich der Lehmkoloß ihn gekrallt und bearbeitet hatte.  
  
"Haben sie dem noch etwas hinzu zu fügen, Miss ed Din?", riss der Direktor Khair aus den Gedanken. Sie hatte gerade eine kleine Eule beobachtet, die sich im Gebälk des Krankensaales nieder lies.  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin musste kurz ihre Gedanken sammeln: "Also, da war der Picasso ..."  
  
"Da Vinci", korrigierte Snape  
  
"Dann eben der ... dann kamen sie, Professor ... der Golem ... die kaputte Wand ... die Rennerei ... der Angriff ... der Raum ...", Khair zählte murmelnd die Ereignisse auf, um sich selbst zu erinnern, dann blickte sie zum Zaubertranklehrer: "Sie haben Luzifer vergessen!"  
  
"Von seiner Anwesenheit habe ich nichts mitbekommen", kam es von diesem  
  
"Stimmt, sie waren ja anderweitig beschäftigt ...", sagte die Frau  
  
Professor McGonagall räusperte sich: "Luzifer war derjenige, der uns gesagt hat, wo sie beide zu finden sind. Können sie uns erzählen, was er getan hat?"  
  
Khair nickte und griff Snapes Bericht auf und führte ihn ab dem Zeitpunkt weiter, als Luzifer in dem zerstörten Raum erschien.  
  
" ... und als er mir das gesagt hatte, bin ich umgekippt", schloss sie ihre Erklärung nach einigen Minuten ab  
  
"Miss ed Din, wissen sie eigentlich was sie da getan haben?", fragte Dumbledore  
  
"Äh ... ich hab einen zwei Meter großen lebenden Lehmbrocken besiegt und Professor Snape und mir das Leben damit gerettet?", kam es zweifelnd von Khair  
  
"Sie stehen in der Schuld von Luzifer", beantwortete McGonagall die Frage des Direktors  
  
"Er hat mir versprochen, daß die Gegenleistung nichts böses sein wird ...", wehrte sich die Juniorlehrerin  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape tauschten ungläubige Blicke.  
  
"Heißt das etwa, ihr glaubt mir nicht?", erklang es auf einmal hinter den auf den Stühlen sitzenden Lehrern, die erschrocken herumfuhren.  
  
"Ich bin sehr enttäuscht", meinte Luzifer und machte ein trotziges Gesicht  
  
"Laß das, dieser Ausdruck steht dir nicht", erwiderte McGonagall  
  
"Küß die Hand, schöne Frau", sagte der Herr der Unterwelt grinsend, nahm die Hand der Lehrerin und führte sie zu seinen Lippen  
  
Ok, hab ich was verpasst? fragte sich Khair, als sie die geröteten Wangen und das leichte Lächeln der älteren Frau bemerkte.  
  
"Was verlangst du von ihr, Luzifer?", kam es mit einem zornigen Unterton vom Direktor  
  
Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern: "Wie es bereits der jungen Dame gesagt habe: Das weiß ich noch nicht"  
  
"Und was willst du dann hier?", fragte Snape  
  
"Ihr habt nicht zufällig Azrael gesehen? Er scheint seit längerem verschwunden zu sein"  
  
Das Schweigen, welches dem Herrn der Unterwelt entgegen kam, bestätigten ihm die Antwort.  
  
"Das heißt wohl nein ... ok ..."  
  
"Was ist mit dem Golem? Von wem kam er?", wurde die Frage von Dumbledore gestellt, der doch sehr gereizt aussah  
  
"Keine Ahnung ... falls ihr jemanden braucht, der allwissend ist, dann fragt mal ne Etage höher an ... ach ja ... eins weiß ich: Steini war auf die junge Dame da im Bett angesetzt worden ...", antwortete Luzifer, " ... mehr kann ich euch auch nicht sagen ... ich verschwinde dann mal wieder ... grüßt bitte mal die anderen Mitspieler von mir ..."  
  
"Welche anderen?", fragte McGonagall  
  
Luzifer zog eine Augenbraue nach oben: "Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, daß alle mit der Suche aufgehört haben, als ihr es ihnen verboten habt ... Minerva, du schuldest mir noch einen Tanz. Bis dann"  
  
Daraufhin war Luzifer weg.  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich: "Wenn wir das mit den Herren aus dem Ministerium hinter uns haben, sollten wir ein ernstes Gespräch mit einigen Personen in diesem "Spiel" führen, Minerva ... Minerva?"  
  
"Was?", McGonagall fuhr erschrocken aus ihren Gedanken, "was hast du gesagt, Albus?"  
  
Der Direktor lies mit dem Zeichen der Resignation seine Schultern sinken: "Wir sollten uns auf den Besuch vorbereiten, Minerva ... und Severus, du bleibst im Bett und erholst dich solange wie Poppy es für gut hält, das gleiche gilt für sie, Miss ed Din"  
  
Dann gingen die beiden Lehrer wieder aus dem Krankensaal.  
  
Khair drehte ihren Blick zum Zaubertranklehrer: "Haben sie Lust, mir eine Geschichte zu erzählen ... zum Beispiel über drei Lehrer von Hogwarts und ihre Bekanntschaft mit dem Teufel?"  
  
"Nein!", war seine kurze und bestimmte Antwort  
  
Dann nicht ..., dachte die Juniorlehrerin beleidigt und legte sich wieder hin, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen.  
  
  
Einige Stunden später stand der Besuch des Ministeriums in Dumbledores Büro. Professor McGonagall, die ebenfalls anwesend war, musterte die vier Herren kritisch: der Leiter des Ministeriums Cornelius Fugde, Lucius Malfoy, wobei sie sich fragte, was er hier sollte und zwei jüngere Herren, die sie nicht kannte.  
  
"Albus", fing Fudge an, "haben sie bereits heraus gefunden, weshalb der Gremlin und auch der Golem im Schloß waren?"  
  
Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, Cornelius, ich vermute beides waren von einander getrennte Schülerstreiche oder -experimente, die außer Kontrolle geraten sind"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, vielleicht lassen sie uns mal mit den Beteiligten sprechen", übernahm Malfoy mit einer öligen Stimme das Wort, "sie können uns sicher mehr Hinweise darauf geben"  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: "Das ist zur Zeit leider nicht möglich. Sowohl Professor Snape als auch Miss ed Din sind noch nicht komplett genesen. Madam Pomfrey wird ein Verhör nicht erlauben und mit ihrem Sohn haben sie höchstwahrscheinlich schon über den Gremlin gesprochen, oder?"  
  
"Verhör? Albus, ich bitte sie! Wir möchten nur heraus finden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist", sagte Fudge doch leicht entsetzt  
  
"Sie sollten sich um wichtigere Dinge kümmern, Cornelius", meinte der Direktor und schaute über seine Brille, "zum Beispiel um Voldemorts Auferstehung ..."  
  
"Diese Diskussion hatten wir bereits vor den Sommerferien, Albus", entfuhr es dem Angesprochenen, "es gibt keine Auferstehung von sie-wissen-schon-wem!! Das sind alles Hirngespinste eines psychisch labilen Jungen!"  
  
"Sie werden also nicht kooperieren, Professor?", auf Malfoys Gesicht bildete sich ein kleines Lächeln, das mehr als fies aussah  
  
Dumbledore verschränkte die Arme: "Solange sie nicht wegen Voldemort etwas unternehmen, werde ich auch nicht mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten. Außerdem, warum interessiert sie das Auftauchen eines Gremlins und eines Golems. Der Troll vor vier Jahren hat sie auch nicht interessiert"  
  
"Da sie nicht kooperieren", meinte Malfoy, "geht sie das nicht das geringste an. Cornelius, würdest du bitte fortfahren?"  
  
Fudge seufzte: "Albus Dumbledore ... aufgrund der Weigerung mit dem Ministerium zusammen zu arbeiten, werden sie nach der rechtlichen Frist von drei Monaten ihres Amtes enthoben. Lucius Malfoy wird ihren Platz als Direktor in Hogwarts einnehmen"  
  
Mit diesen Worten reichte er dem Zauberer die behördlichen Papiere.  
  
"Das ist nicht ihr Ernst!", rief McGonagall aufgebracht  
  
"Nicht aufregen, Minerva ...", murmelte Dumbledore, " ... soso, und was gedenken sie nun zu tun, Cornelius"  
  
"Die beiden Herren hinter mir sind Jungauroren, sie werden Professor Snape und Miss ed Din einige Fragen stellen", erklärte der Leiter des Ministeriums und die beiden jungen Männer, die sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, traten vor  
  
"Hey Mann ... tut mir echt leid wegen ihrem Job und so", fing der eine an, "dabei haben sie ein voll krasses Arbeitszimmer ..."  
  
Dumbledore räusperte sich: "Und sie sind ... ?"  
  
"Was? ... Ach so ... also ich bin Jay und das ist mein Hetero Lebenspartner Silent Bob. Wir werden schon heraus finden, wer das Chaos veranstaltet hat und dann kriegen die dermaßen was in die Fresse, daß sie ihre Zähne als Halskette tragen können, nicht wahr, Bob?"  
  
Bob nickte.  
  
"Wollen sie uns begleiten, Professor?", fragte Malfoy grinsend  
  
"Nein, danke ...", murmelte Dumbledore, "Madam Pomfrey wird schon ein Auge auf sie haben ..."  
  
Während die vier Männer das Büro verließen, meinte die Verwandlungslehrerin von dem Jungauror, der sich an Fugde wandte, ein "Gibt's hier eigentlich auch Bräute?" zu vernehmen.  
  
Niemand bemerkte, daß sich der Spalt einer Geheimtür zum Büro des Direktors langsam wieder schloß.  
  
  
"Sam? ... Sam? ... SAM?"  
  
"Was ist?" Sam fuhr aus ihren Gedanken und blickte die kleine Elbin an, die mit ihrer Katze auf dem Arm, neben ihr herging  
  
"Über was hast du nach gedacht?", fragte Daeva  
  
"Hm ... der Golem ... Luzifer ...", murmelte sie vor sich hin  
  
"Was hat Luzifer denn damit zu tun?"  
  
"Das weiß ich noch nicht ... in der Bibliothek gibt es tausende und abertausende von Büchern über jedes beliebige Thema, aber fast gar keine über den Muggelglauben ... die haben da noch nicht einmal eine Bibel stehen ..."  
  
"Was soll denn ein Biber in Hog ... TATZE, bleib hier!", schrie Daeva, als das Tier ihr aus den Armen sprang und weglief. Beide Mädchen rannten sofort hinterher.  
  
Einige hundert Meter weiter blieb sie stehen und blickte interessiert in einen weiteren Gang, der in diesen einbog. Bevor Daeva sie erreichen konnte, erschien ein großer Mann mit blondem Haar und hob das Tier hoch. Dieses fing an sich zu sträuben und fauchte los. Als die Katze ihre Krallen in seine Hand schlug, lies der Mann sie fallen. Sie landete auf den Füßen und rannte wieder zu ihrer Herrin, um sich hinter deren Beine zu verstecken. Dann erschienen drei weitere Männer im Blickfeld der beiden Schülerinnen.  
  
"Du solltest das Vieh besser erziehen", rief der Mann zornig, drehte sich um und ging mit den anderen weg  
  
"Was war das denn?", wollte Sam wissen  
  
"Dieser Mann ist abgrundtief böse ...", sagte Daeva und kraulte ihre Katze, die immer noch einen verängstigten Blick in ihren Augen hatte  
  
"Der eine Mann war Cornelius Fudge ... der Leiter des Zauberministeriums ... aber die anderen ...?", überlegte die Rawenclaw  
  
"Was wollen die hier?", fragte die Elbin  
  
"Sie wollen höchstwahrscheinlich zu Professor Snape und Khair ... wegen dem Golem ...", antwortete die Gefragte  
  
"Woher weißt du das?", piepste Daeva  
  
Sam grinste ihre Freundin an.  
  
"Ach ja ... du hast ja deine ... Methoden ...", beantwortete Daeva die eigene Frage  
  
  
"Madam Pomfrey", rief Fudge, als die Ärztin vor dem Eingang zum Krankensaal stand, "wir möchten mit Professor Snape und Miss ed Din sprechen"  
  
Die ältere Frau verschränkte die Arme: "Wenn ich wüßte, wo meine beiden Patienten abgeblieben sind, dann würde ich ihnen den Besuch verbieten ..."  
  
"Was heißt "wenn sie wüßten"?", fragte Malfoy in einem schmierigen Ton  
  
"Schauen sie selbst", war die Antwort  
  
Alle vier Männer traten in den Raum, welcher bis auf die Einrichtungsgegenstände komplett leer war.  
  
"So ne verdammte Scheiße", schimpfte Jay laut, "unser erster Fall und die hauen ab"  
  
"DANN SUCHT SIE!", fuhr Malfoy die zwei Auroren an  
  
"Is ja gut ... cool bleiben, Mann", murmelte Jay und zeigte Bob an, daß er ihm folgen sollte und beide trotteten weg  
  
"Kommt das öfters vor, daß ihre Patienten verschwinden?", fragte Fudge  
  
"Professor Snape ist bekanntlich ein Härtefall in Sachen Bettruhe, warum Miss ed Din ebenfalls verschwunden ist, kann ich ihnen nicht sagen", antwortete Madam Pomfrey  
  
Malfoy knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen. Er war stinksauer. Kein Snape hieß kein Verhör ... keine Folter ... keine Rache für seinen Meister ...  
  
"FOLGEN SIE MIR, CORNELIUS!", donnerte er und ging mit großen Schritten wieder den Weg zurück  
  
"Ja, Lucius", antwortete dieser und lief hinterher  
  
Madam Pomfrey schüttelte entnervt den Kopf und verschwand wieder im Krankensaal. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloß, wurde Luzifer sichtbar, der einen leicht säuerlichen Eindruck machte.  
  
"Spielverderber", grummelte er  
  
  
_Das wars für heute. Wohin sind Snape und Khair verschwunden ... und warum? Werden Jay und Silent Bob sie noch finden oder sind diese anderweitig beschäftigt? Und was machen die anderen? Vorschläge, Vermutungen und sonstige Theorien sind herzlich willkommen!  
Harry: Ähm, Miss ed Din?  
Autor: Ja?  
Harry: Wo bin ich denn?  
Autor: Wie meinst du das?  
Harry: Ich bin eigentlich die Hauptfigur in dieser Geschichte ...  
Autor: Wie kommst du denn dadrauf?  
Harry: Das offizielle Buch heißt "Harry Potter" und auch die Filme beginnen mit meinem Namen  
Autor: Hm ... tja, ich bin nicht JK Rowling  
Harry: Aber ...  
Autor: Nichts aber ... du kommst in meiner Geschichte dran, wenn ich es für richtig befinde, außerdem hattest du in diesem Kapitel schon einen kleinen Auftritt ...  
Harry: Aber ich bin doch die Haupt...  
Autor: Wirst du wohl still sein, du hast jetzt in 4 Büchern deine Popularität auskosten können, jetzt sind andere dran ... Schluß, Aus, Basta!_  



	11. Kapitel 7,2 SPIELVERDERBER TEIL 2

_Aloah! Erst einmal vielen herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews :)  
@Sam: Ich arbeite dran, daß Harry etwas mehr Auftritte bekommt ... spätestens in Kapitel 10 sollte er wieder einen Hauptauftritt bekommen ... hoffentlich ...  
@Ensis: Actionfiguren von Luzifer gibt es wohl erst nach dem Kinostart von "Teuflischem Spiel" ... *überleg* wer könnte denn Luzifer verkörpern? Ich frag mal Sean Connery, oder?  
@Beru: Ja, die Ausrede "Schülerstreich" ist etwas unglaubwürdig, aber mir ist keine bessere eingefallen, um es zu verharmlosen  
So, und nu geht's weiter. Fangen wir mit der Frage an: Wo sind Snape und Khair abgeblieben?_  
  


**Kapitel 7.2**

  


**Besuch aus dem Ministerium und andere Kleinigkeiten**

  


**oder**

  


**SPIELVERDERBER Teil 2**

  
  
Die Geräusche ihrer nackten Füße hallten durch den leeren Gang. Nur mit einem langen weißen Nachthemd bekleidet trottete Khair dem ebenso gekleideten Zaubertranklehrer hinterher.  
_(Anm. d. Autors: Es sind KEINE Krankenhaushemden. Diese Nachthemden, die die Beiden anhaben, sind hinten komplett geschlossen ...)_  
  
Madam Pomfrey hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, denn die gebrochenen Knochen waren bereits einwandfrei verheilt.  
  
Vor etwa einer viertel Stunde lagen beide noch im Krankensaal, bis sich die Tür öffnete und ein großer schwarzer Hund den Raum betrat. Snape hatte ihn sehr finster angeschaut und das Tier mochte den Mann anscheinend auch nicht. Jedenfalls schloß die Frau das aus dem bösen Knurren, daß der Hund von sich gegeben hatte, dann zeigte er jedoch an, daß sowohl Snape als auch sie ihm folgen sollten. Das Tier spielte komplett verrückt, bis ihr Bettnachbar genervt anwies, daß sie seinem Wunsch nachkommen sollten. Es war ein Wunder, daß Madam Pomfrey dieses Gejaule nicht mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"Wehe, du kannst das nicht erklären", murmelte Snape, während er dem Hund nachlief. Khair stellte keine Fragen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß der Zaubertranklehrer "leicht" gereizt war - vielleicht ein bißchen mehr als normalerweise ...  
  
Der Hund bog um eine Ecke und kurz bevor Snape das gleiche tat, trat ihm ein dunkel gekleideter Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren entgegen. Die Juniorlehrerin hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, nur wo ... ???  
  
"Weiß steht dir gut", sagte er grinsend, "solltest du öfters tragen ..."  
  
"Was willst du, Black?", kam es von Snape  
  
Black?, Khairs Kopf fing an zu arbeiten, etwa Sirius Black? Der gesuchte Mörder? Was hatte der denn in Hogwarts zu suchen?  
  
"Ich hab dich und deine kleine Freundin gerade vor Fudge, Lucius Malfoy und zwei übereifrigen Auroren gerettet ...", sagte Sirius  
  
Kleine Freundin? Moment mal!!!!, die junge Frau verzog ärgerlich den Mund  
  
"Wenn du erwartest, daß ich mich dafür bei dir bedanke, dann kannst du das gleich wieder vergessen, Black!"  
  
"Keine Sorge, Snape, von dir will ich gar keinen Dank ... so viel Würde habe ich noch, außerdem hat Albus mich darum gebeten, euch aus dem Krankensaal zu holen, falls er einen Besuch des Ministeriums bei euch nicht verhindern kann. Aber sie könnten sich bei mir bedanken, mein Fräulein!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten schaute er in die Richtung der Juniorlehrerin, doch anstatt eines von Herzen kommenden Danke schöns, weil er eine unschuldige holde Maid aus einer drohenden Gefahr errettet hat, zerschlug wenige Zentimeter neben seinem Kopf eine Vase in tausend Einzelteile. Khair stand kalkweiß einen Meter weiter weg von Snape und hatte sich das nächstbeste gegriffen, um es Sirius an den Kopf zu werfen ... zu ihrer Enttäuschung hatte sie nicht getroffen.  
  
Snape drehte sich mit erhobener Augenbraue zu der jungen Frau um: "Miss ed Din, ich muss zugeben, daß sie mir immer sympathischer werden"  
  
"Das ... das ... das ... ist ...", stammelte sie  
  
"Sirius Black ist mein Name", meinte dieser noch etwas verdutzt, "woher kommen sie, daß man sich so bei jemandem bedankt?"  
  
"Sie ... sie ... sie ... sind ...", machte Khair weiter  
  
"ein unschuldig verurteilter Mann, dem mehrere Morde auferlegt werden, die er nicht begangen hat", komplettierte Sirius den Satz, als sei es das normalste der Welt.  
  
Verwirrt blickte die Juniorlehrerin Snape an.  
  
"So ungern ich das zugebe, aber er scheint mit dieser Behauptung Recht zu haben, Miss ed Din, alle in der letzten Zeit hinzu gekommenen Hinweise und Aussagen sprechen leider für ihn", antwortete der Zaubertranklehrer auf die ungestellte Frage  
  
"Du willst mich doch wieder in Azkaban sehen, oder Snape?", murmelte Sirius  
  
"Dort und nirgendwo anders, Black", kam es wahrheitsgemäß von dem Lehrer  
  
"Die Auroren würden dich liebend gern in die Finger bekommen, Snape, doch bis jetzt hat Albus eine schützende Hand über dich gehabt ..."  
  
"Wie seit kurzem auch über dich, Black ... was heißt "bis jetzt"?"  
  
"Fudge hat vor etwa einer halben Stunde Albus als Direktor von Hogwarts entlassen. In drei Monaten wird Lucius hier der Chef sein"  
  
Für einige Sekunden meinte Khair blankes Entsetzen in den Augen des Zaubertranklehrers gesehen zu haben.  
  
"LECK MICH AM ARSCH, DU BASTARD!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Puppe, mach ich gerne"  
  
Diese kleine "Konversation" lies die drei in eine Richtung schauen, aus der gerade eine sehr wütend aussehende Cherry Threethousand kam und mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu stapfte. Als sie die zwei Männer und die Frau sah, bildete sich ein erleichterter Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht: "Professor Snape! Miss ed Din! Mr. ... wer auch immer sie sind ... bitte retten sie mich vor diesen Irren!"  
  
"Welche Irren, Miss Threethousand?", wollte Snape wissen  
  
Die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als ein Mann mit langen, blonden Haaren, gefolgt von einem kleineren dicken Mann mit Bart, erschien.  
  
"Hey, Baby, du kannst dir den Ort auch aussuchen ... ich machs sogar im Beichtstuhl ..."  
  
Cherry schüttelte sich vor Ekel und klammerte sich fast automatisch an Sirius Arm: "Darf ich vorstellen: Mein Verlobter ... und wir sind für strenge ... Monogamie!"  
  
"So ne Scheiße", schimpfte Jay, "zuerst machst du uns heiß und dann ..."  
  
"Pass mal auf, du im unteren Stockwerk denkender Wicht, du hast auf der Damentoilette nichts zu suchen!", keifte Cherry zurück  
  
"Und was ist mit dir, Süße? Du hast zwar nicht so große ..."  
  
Bevor Jay den Satz beenden konnte, klammerte sich Khair an Snape: "Darf ich vorstellen: Mein ..."  
  
Snape blickte die Frau neben sich finster an.  
  
" ... Lehrer"  
  
"Lehrer? Ah, ja, verstehe ... die Art von Lehrer ... das erklärt euren Partnerlook, Leute ... ich könnte dir auch noch was beibringen ..."  
  
"Nein, danke, kein Bedarf"  
  
"Hey, wir sind todesmutige Auroren"  
  
Bob räusperte sich.  
  
" ... naja ... fast ... und wir suchen zwei entflohene Verbrecher ..."  
  
Bob räusperte sich noch mal.  
  
" ... ähm ... zwei Kranke, die aus dem Irrenhaus ..."  
  
Ein Räuspern von Bob.  
  
" ... Krankenhaus weggelaufen sind ... verdammt Bob, mit so ner harmlosen Story bekommen wir die Bräute doch nie ins Bett ..."  
  
"Und ihr sucht diese Beiden auf der Damentoilette?", fragte Sirius  
  
"Versteckt man sich da nicht am liebsten?", grinste Jay  
  
"Sie sollten lieber weitersuchen", meinte Snape trocken, "Mr. Malfoy kann sehr ... unangenehm werden, wenn man seine Befehle nicht ausführt ..."  
  
"Hey, Alter ... ich weiß schon, ihr wollt allein sein ... no prob ... wir verschwinden ...", der Jungauror hatte ein sehr dreckiges Grinsen im Gesicht, "los, Bob, laß uns abziehen!"  
  
Somit machte sich Jay auf den Weg. Bob ging an den vier Personen vorbei, blieb vor Snape stehen und hob seine Hand mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger, als ob er sich gerade an etwas erinnerte.  
  
"BOB!", brüllte Jay, "beweg deinen fetten Arsch ... wir haben zu tun ..."  
  
Bob schüttelte den Kopf und trottete seinem Kumpel hinterher.  
  
"Volltrottel ...", murmelte Cherry, die sich immer noch an Sirius klammerte. Khair hatte Snape bereits wieder losgelassen, versteckte ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken und versuchte unschuldig auszusehen.  
  
"Wir sollten verschwinden, bevor sie merken, wem sie da gerade über den Weg gelaufen sind", meinte Sirius und blickte derweil auf die Austauschschülerin, "darf ich meinen Arm wiederhaben, Miss?"  
  
"Oh ... ja klar", sagte Cherry und entließ den Mann aus ihrem Griff, "und herzlichen Dank, Mister ..."  
  
" ... Black", antwortete dieser und machte sich seelisch darauf gefasst, seine Unschuld mal wieder zu beteuern.  
  
"Nochmals vielen Dank, Mr. Black", sagte das Mädchen, verabschiedete sich von Snape und Khair mit dem Hinweis, daß es doch sicher besser wäre, wenn die beiden sich wieder ins Bett legen würden und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die die zwei Auroren verschwunden waren. Leise sang sie: "Here comes the men in black ..."  
  
"Wie jetzt? Keine fliegenden Gegenstände, kein Geschrei ... ich bin enttäuscht", murmelte Sirius  
  
"Und was hast du nun vor, Black?", brummte Snape  
  
"Bis Albus Entwarnung gibt, soll ich euch erst einmal in meinem Quartier verstecken und glaub bloß nicht, daß ich das freiwillig tue, Snape", antwortete der Mann und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Der Zaubertranklehrer und die Frau folgten ihm, auch wenn Khair selber noch nicht so ganz von Sirius Unschuld überzeugt war.  
  
  
Sam war in Richtung Bibliothek verschwunden, also streifte Daeva allein durch die Gänge Hogwarts, denn auf Bücher hatte sie zur Zeit überhaupt keine Lust. Tatze folgte ihr auf dem Fuße. Seit der Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy hatte das Tier von Alleingängen erst einmal die Nase voll.  
  
Neugierig betrachtete die Elbin ein Bild. Es war ein Bild von einem Wasserfall, der von einem Wald umrahmt wurde. Eigentlich nichts besonderes und doch kam es Daeva so vor, als würde irgendetwas nicht in diese Landschaft passen. Sie verengte ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich. Der Wald war in verschiedenen grün und braun Tönen gehalten, der Wasserfall in blau, genauso wie der Himmel, die Steine in grau, aber was war das schwarz-rote? Daeva ging näher an das Bild heran und erkannte eine Person, die auf einem der Steine saß und angelte. Dieser jemand hatte eine schwarze Robe an und feuerrote Haare, die die Elbin bereits kannte.  
  
"Luzifer?", fragte sie und die Person auf dem Bild drehte sich um  
  
Er war es tatsächlich. Er stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub aus der Robe und lächelte Daeva an.  
  
"Ich wünsche einen schönen guten Tag, Daeva", meinte Luzifer, "ich hab auf dich gewartet"  
  
"Ebenfalls einen guten Tag", antwortete die Elbin verdutzt, "warum warten sie auf mich?"  
  
Luzifer hüpfte über ein paar Steine, um auf dem Gras zu landen: "Du weißt doch von unserem Spiel ..."  
  
Daeva nickte.  
  
"und heute sind ein paar Spielverderber ins Schloß gekommen"  
  
"Und was habe ich damit zu tun?", fragte das Mädchen  
  
"Was genau passiert ist, wirst du wohl bald erfahren, aber durch diesen Vorfall, habe ich den Entschluß gefasst, euch einen Tipp für das Rätsel zu geben"  
  
"Und warum gerade ich? Direktor Dumbledore spielt doch auch mit"  
  
"Weil du die netteste Person in diesem Spiel bist, Daeva, Albus kann mich nicht mehr leiden, nachdem ... ist auch egal ... also hör jetzt gut zu"  
  
Wieder nickte Daeva. Luzifer verschwand aus dem Bild und tauchte direkt vor der Elbin wieder auf: "Jede Ecke, jeden Winkel dieser Schule kenne ich ..."  
  
Stille ...  
  
"... und weiter ... ?", fragte Daeva zaghaft  
  
"Das wars! Du musst den Satz vervollständigen, dann seid ihr einen Schritt weiter"  
  
"Toller Tipp", murmelte das Mädchen  
  
"Ich weiß", grinste Luzifer, winkte ihr kurz zu und verschwand  
  
  
Hermine war zur gleichen Zeit in der Bibliothek wie Sam. Sie war die erste aus dem fünften Jahrgang der Gryffindors, die sich bereits jetzt auf die ZAG Prüfungen vorbereitete. Beide saßen in ihren Büchern vertieft am Tisch.  
  
Nach einer Weile klappte Sam ihren Schinken mit einem entnervten Gesichtsausdruck zu.  
  
"Wieder nichts ...", murmelte sie und erhob sich, um das Buch zurück zu stellen  
  
"Was suchst du denn?", fragte Hermine  
  
"Ich versuche ein Rätsel zu lösen ...", antwortete Sam  
  
"HERMINE!", brüllte Ron, der in die Bibliothek gerannt kam. Zum Glück war die Bibliothekarin zur Zeit nicht da, sonst hätte er sich eine gehörige Standpauke anhören müssen.  
  
"Was ist denn, Ron?", kam es von der Gemeinten  
  
"Malfoy ... der Alte ... Fudge ... Auroren ... im Schloß ...", stammelte der Junge außer Atem  
  
"Ganz langsam, Ron, was meinst du?"  
  
Ron antwortete nicht, sondern griff Hermine am Arm und zog sie nach draußen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf mit einem fragenden Blick zu Sam und war dann verschwunden.  
  
"Ok ...", flüsterte Sam, " ... alles klar ..."  
  
Im selben Augenblick stolperte Daeva in den Raum: "SAM!"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Hast du Zeit, dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen?"  
  
"Kommt ganz darauf an ..."  
  
"Luzifer hat mir einen Tipp gegeben, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was er bedeuten soll ..."  
  
"Ich habe Zeit, setz dich doch ..."  
  
Beide nahmen am Tisch Platz und Sam blickte neugierig zu der Elbin: "Was hat er gesagt"  
  
Daeva holte Luft: "Er war in einem Bild und hat geangelt ... dann sagte er, er habe auf mich gewartet und daß Spielverderber im Schloß sind ... und dann sagte er, wenn der Satz vollständig ist, dann kommen wir weiter ..."  
  
Die Rawenclaw sah die Hufflepuff schweigend an, bis sie einen Wink mit ihrer Hand machte und fragte: "Welcher Satz?"  
  
Daeva fiel ein, daß sie das wichtigste überhaupt noch nicht erwähnt hatte, also beugte sie sich zu Sam vor und sagte flüsternd: "Jede Ecke, jeden Winkel dieser Schule kenne ich ..."  
  
Wieder Schweigen ...  
  
"Und weiter?", fragte Sam  
  
"Das war's ... mehr hat er nicht gesagt ..."  
  
"Toller Tipp ..."  
  
"Hab ich auch gesagt und er meinte, daß er das wisse"  
  
Sam legte ihren nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf: "Jede Ecke, jeden Winkel dieser Schule kenne ich ... ich? Wer ist ich? ..."  
  
"Das weiß ich doch nicht. Deshalb frag ich dich doch"  
  
Also müssen wir herausfinden, wer Hogwarts in- und auswendig kennt. Ich habe sehr viel über Hogwarts gelesen und bin der Meinung, daß niemand alle Geheimnisse dieses Schlosses kennt ... es ist zu kompliziert aufgebaut und es gibt viele Zauber, die etwas verbergen ... die einzigen, die es wissen könnten, sind schon seit fast tausend Jahren tot"  
  
"Wer denn?"  
  
"Die vier Gründer von Hogwarts"  
  
Daeva legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch: "Na toll ... und jetzt?"  
  
  
Dumbledore und McGonagall warteten in der Eingangshalle, als Malfoy und Fudge ihnen entgegen kamen.  
  
"Wo haben sie sie versteckt, Professor?", fragte Malfoy in einem schroffen Ton  
  
"Wen denn?", fragte der Direktor  
  
"Stellen sie sich nicht dumm! Snape und diese ed Din sind nicht mehr im Krankensaal und ich vermute stark, daß das ihr Werk gewesen ist"  
  
"Vielleicht wollten die beiden auch nur einen kleinen Spaziergang machen ...", entgegnete der ältere Zauberer  
  
"Es gibt keinen Grund dich aufzuregen, Lucius", mischte sich Fudge ein, "die Auroren werden sie schon finden ..."  
  
"Hey, sorry, Leute!!!", ertönte es laut, "keine Spur von den Pissern - aber wir haben ein paar scharfe Bräute gesehen!"  
  
Jay und sein Kollege Bob kamen eine Treppe hinunter gerannt. Das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy nahm eine ungesunde Farbe an: "Ihr ... habt ... sie ... nicht ..."  
  
"Nö, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt", antwortete Jay  
  
"Haben sie auch alles gründlich durchsucht?", fragte Fudge  
  
"Hä? Sind sie verrückt??? Wissen sie eigentlich, wie groß der Kasten ist? Da bräuchte man Monate, um den zu durchkämmen und denne könnten die Ratten schon wieder woanders stecken ...", erklärte der blonde Jungauror und Bob nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Wir hätten wohl doch erfahrenere Auroren mitnehmen sollen", murmelte Fudge in sich hinein  
  
"Wir werden wiederkommen, Professor", zischte Malfoy  
  
"Ja, in drei Monaten, vorher werde ich keine Durchsuchungen, Verhöre oder ähnliche Besuche gestatten!", sagte Dumbledore  
  
"Wie bitte?", kam es ungläubig von dem blonden Mann  
  
"Wie Cornelius gesagt hat, bin ich noch drei Monate Direktor von Hogwarts", erklärte der ältere Zauberer, "und bis dahin werde ich weiteren derartigen Besuchen vom Ministerium, von Auroren oder ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, nicht zustimmen. Der Golem und der Gremlin waren - wie schon gesagt - schiefgegangene Experimente von uns noch unbekannten Schüler und das wird auch in meinem Bericht stehen. Alles weitere können sie nach ihrem Amtsantritt erfragen. Ende der Diskussion. Bitte verlassen sie das Schulgelände, es soll auch noch Unterricht hier stattfinden"  
  
"Das wird Konsequenzen haben, Professor Dumbledore", Malfoy drehte sich um und ging mit großen Schritten durch das Eingangstor. Fudge folgte ihm und auch die beiden Auroren trotteten - Jay mit Schimpfwörtern bespickt - hinterher.  
  
"Oh, Albus", meinte McGonagall traurig, als die vier Besucher verschwunden waren  
  
"Nein, Minerva, für Mitleid ist es noch zu früh, noch bin ich Direktor", murmelte Dumbledore, "und hier stimmt etwas überhaupt nicht ..."  
  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
  
"Wenn Cornelius Severus durch Auroren verhören lassen wollte, dann hätte er sicher keine mitgebracht, die sich noch in Ausbildung befinden. Dieser lächerliche Grund des Besuches und Lucius Malfoy als Ersatz für mich einzusetzen... nein, nein, Minerva, hier stimmt etwas überhaupt nicht ..."  
  
"Und was wäre das, Albus?"  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher ... aber ich werde es schon noch heraus finden. Minerva, bitte beraume für heute abend eine Lehrerversammlung ein. Morgen früh werde ich den Amtswechsel der Schülerschaft mitteilen"  
  
Professor McGonagall nickte und ließ den älteren Mann allein in der Eingangshalle  
  
  
_Ende des siebten Kapitels und somit Ende des Gastauftrittes von Jay und Silent Bob. Ich bedanke mich bei beiden, daß sie Zeit gefunden haben, in meiner Geschichte mitzuwirken_  



	12. Kapitel 8,1 KOFFEIN? TEIL 1

_Hallo allerseits! Viiiielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich freue mich immer riesig darüber.  
@Neca: Wow, du hast die ganze bisherige Story in drei Stunden (wenn man von der Ankunft der Reviews von dir bei mir ausgeht) gelesen ...   
Kann es sein, daß du Draco Fan bist? Ich kann es gern versuchen, nicht zu fies zu sein ... obwohl ich das, was ich bisher über ihn geschrieben hab, noch gar nicht fies fand ...  
Kevin Smith ist übrigens Regisseur und Schauspieler. Er spielt in seinen Filmen wie "Clerks", "Mallrats", "Dogma" oder eben "Jay und Silent Bob strikes back" den Silent Bob  
Snape ein Engel? *prust* Entschuldige, aber die Vorstellung diesen Chara aus HP mit Flügeln und Heiligenschein ... *ggg*  
@Beru: Keinen Connery? Wer könnte denn sonst Luzifer verkörpern *überleg* jünger soll er sein? Wie wäre es mit Ben Stiller? Ben Affleck? Matt Damon? oder der Imhotep Darsteller (muss sich nur Haare wachsen lassen)  
Mach mal nen Vorschlag :) Wegen Daevas Mutter ... tja ... ich hab HdR einmal gelesen und kenne als weibliche Elben nur noch Galadriel und Arwen ... aber keine von beiden ist ihre Mutter. Wie kommt man von Lothlorien nach London und zurück?  
Gute Frage ... das werd ich vielleicht mal in einem Kapitel erwähnen ...  
Deine Satzergänzungen waren nicht schlecht, aber leider auch nicht richtig. Ich bin mir sicher, daß du den weiteren Verlauf des Satzes schon mal gelesen hast :)  
@Cherry: Aloah! Deinem gestrigen Wunsch mehr dran zu kommen, wird sobald ich die Möglichkeit sehe, sofort umgesetzt!  
@Sam: Ich musste das mit den Nachthemden erwähnen, da SamBlue, Daeva und Cherry vor Lachen fast erstickt wären, als ich das vorgelesen hatte, dann da hatte ich noch nicht daran gedacht, daß die "normalen" Krankenhaushemden hinten offen sind  
Sirius macht sicher nicht den großen Aufreißer, da kannst du beruhigt sein.  
Erkan und Stefan hab ich ehrlich gesagt noch nie gesehen. Ich hab mich wirklich nur an Jay und Silent Bob orientiert  
Ok, das langt nun als "Vorwort". Jetzt gehts weiter:_  
  


**Kapitel 8.1**

  


**Müde bin ich, geh zur Ruh ...**

  


**oder**

  


**KOFFEIN? Teil 1**

  
  
Die Anspannung, die in diesem Raum herrschte, war fast unerträglich. Sirius hatte sich im Sessel niedergelassen und sich somit direkt gegenüber von Snape gesetzt. Beide starrten sich mit düsteren Blicken an. Keiner von ihnen gab den Augen des anderen nach. Es war so, als würden sie fürchten, daß der andere demjenigen in den Rücken fallen würde, der sich als erstes abwandte.  
  
Khair saß auf dem Sofa, das neben den Sesseln stand, und trank schweigend ihren Tee. Sie schaute etwas unsicher von einer Person zur anderen und wußte nicht, was zu tun war. Obwohl die Situation mehr als unangenehm und langweilig war, traute sie sich nicht eine Diskussion zu beginnen.  
  
Dann klopfte es an der Tür. Niemand bewegte sich. Es klopfte noch einmal. Sirius machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen, sondern starrte weiterhin Snape an. Dieser tat das gleiche.  
  
"Sirius!", rief jemand, "ich bin's! Mach auf!"  
  
Als sich immer noch keiner der Herren die Mühe machte, den Gast hineinzulassen, erhob sich Khair und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Ähm ...", fing sie an, " ... wer ist da?"  
  
Zuerst folgte schweigen, dann sprach die Stimme: "Mein Name ist Remus Lupin, ich möchte zu Sirius, aber wenn er gerade beschäftigt ist ..."  
  
"Jain ...", antwortete Khair und öffnete die Tür  
  
Lupin trat ein und blickte zuerst auf die beiden Männer in den Sesseln, dann wandte er sich an die Juniorlehrerin: "Wie lange machen die das schon?"  
  
"Etwa eine Stunde", antwortete sie  
  
"Und sie sind?"  
  
"Khair ed Din, Lehrerin in Ausbildung"  
  
"Ach, die Dame, die Bekanntschaft mit einem Golem gemacht hat, oder?"  
  
"Mehr oder weniger ..."  
  
Lupin ging auf Sirius zu und kniete sich neben ihm nieder: "Erde an Sirius ... Erde an Sirius ... kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Der Mann reagierte nicht.  
  
"Sirius, das ist lächerlich ..."  
  
"Sag das ihm", knurrte er  
  
"Ach, du kannst ja doch noch sprechen. Na gut ... was ist mit dir, Severus?", wandte sich der Werwolf jetzt an Snape  
  
"Vergiß es, Lupin, ich gebe nicht nach", brummte dieser  
  
"Ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder", tadelte der Mann sie, "was soll denn Miss ed Din von euch denken?"  
  
"Sie ist Snapes Freundin, was soll sie schon denken?", murmelte Sirius, der immer noch nicht den Blick von dem Zaubertranklehrer nahm  
  
Lupin schaute zu der Frau und musste ernsthaft schlucken. Khair hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt, der doch einem gewissen Todesblick eines ihm bekannten Lehrers in diesem Raum sehr nahe kam. Anscheinend hatte Sirius etwas grundverkehrtes gesagt ...  
  
Aber vielleicht kann man damit auch arbeiten, dachte sich der Mann  
  
Er stand wieder auf, ging zu der Juniorlehrerin und nahm sie beiseite.  
  
  
"SIRIUS", schrie Harry, der durch den offenen Eingang kam, "warum läßt du deine Tür offen? Wir haben Auroren im Schloß!"  
  
Ron und Hermine folgten ihm und alle drei blieben wie angewurzelt im Zimmer stehen. Sirius hatte auf Harrys Worte nicht reagiert, sondern saß immer noch starr im Sessel. Ihm gegenüber ein ebenso unbeweglicher Professor Snape in einem langen weißen Nachthemd. In einer Ecke des Zimmers standen Remus Lupin und Khair, die ebenfalls in ein Nachthemd gekleidet war.  
  
"Ähm ...", fing Harry an  
  
"Einen Moment, Harry", schnitt Lupin ihm den Satz ab, "wir müssen hier nur noch etwas klären, dann können wir reden. Miss ed Din, was halten sie davon?"  
  
"Liebend gern ...", knirschte sie, nahm sich eine Vase vom Kaminsims und entfernte die darin befindlichen Blumen  
  
"Was ...?", flüsterte Ron Hermine zu  
  
Diese zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern.  
  
Neugierig beobachteten die drei Schüler wie sich Khair hinter Sirius stellte und Lupin neben Snape kniete.  
  
"Meine Herren", fing der ehemalige Gryffindor an, "sie haben nun letztmalig die Chance dieses Verhalten freiwillig aufzulösen oder sie müssen die Konsequenzen tragen"  
  
Nichts tat sich ...  
  
"Ich habe euch gewarnt", sagte der Werwolf, packte den Kopf des Zaubertranklehrers und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange, während die Juniorlehrerin das Blumenwasser über Sirius Haupt ausgoß.  
  
Snape sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Sessel und wischte sich angewidert über die Wange: "LUPIN! BIST DU WAHNSINNIG???"  
  
"Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn Miss ed Din das getan hätte?", fragte der Werwolf  
  
Ein etwas durchnäßter Sirius Black saß immer noch im Sessel und hatte den Kopf gehoben, um Khair, die auf ihn hinunter schaute, in die Augen zu blicken. Sie hielt die nun komplett leere Vase in der Hand und hatte ein sehr fieses Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Ron konnte es nicht mehr unterdrücken und brach in schallendem Gelächter aus. Dem folgten Sekunden später auch Harry und Hermine.  
  
Snape wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihm Lupin zuvor kam: "Wenn du den dreien auch nur einen einzigen Punkt abziehst, Severus, dann weiß das morgen die ganze Schule ..."  
  
"Das ... ist ... Erpressung", knirschte Snape  
  
"Ich weiß ...", grinste der Werwolf  
  
"Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Dumbledore, der gerade das Zimmer betrat  
  
"Nur ... ein Unfall", antwortete Sirius, erhob sich aus dem Sessel und strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht  
  
"Stimmt das?", wollte der Direktor von den anderen Anwesenden wissen  
  
Lupin und Khair nickten sofort, Snape sagte gar nichts und Harry erwiderte, nachdem er Blicke mit seinen Freunden getauscht hatte: "Ja, das stimmt!"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt: "Wenn das so ist ... Severus ... Miss ed Din ... sie können wieder in den Krankensaal. Der Besuch ist gegangen und ich soll von Poppy ausrichten, daß Widerworte diesbezüglich nicht geduldet werden"  
  
"Ist es wahr, was Black gesagt hat?", kam es von Snape  
  
"Was sollte wahr sein?", fragte Dumbledore  
  
"Mit dir und Lucius ..."  
  
"Ja, das entspricht der Wahrheit"  
  
"Und was gedenkst du dagegen ..."  
  
"Das wird die Zeit zeigen, Severus ... und jetzt ab mit dir in dein Bett. Miss ed Din, ich rate ihnen, sich gut zu erholen, denn am Montag in zwei Wochen werden sie ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde übernehmen"  
  
Khair war zuerst sprachlos, bis sie sich dann zu einem "In welchem Fach denn?" durchrang.  
  
"Sie werden unter Aufsicht von Professor Argent, Professor Snape und mir die Erstklässler von Hufflepuff und Rawenclaw in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Das Thema können sie sich aussuchen"  
  
"Oh ... äh ...", machte Khair, "ich ... geh dann mal wieder in den Krankensaal ... vielen ... Dank"  
  
Damit verschwand die Juniorlehrerin aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Snape verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Auf was wartest du, Severus?", fragte Lupin  
  
"Auf ihre Rückkehr"  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
Im selben Augenblick schaute Khair noch einmal in den Raum: "Ähm ... in welcher Richtung liegt der Krankensaal?"  
  
Nun setzte sich auch der Zaubertranklehrer in Bewegung und verließ zusammen mit Khair die Gesellschaft endgültig.  
  
"Sind die zwei ...?", fragte Sirius, "na, ihr wisst schon ..."  
  
Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern: "Da musst du sie schon selbst fragen ..."  
  
  
"Professor Chung? Was machen sie da?", fragte Draco  
  
Erschrocken drehte sich der alte Mann zu dem Schüler um: "Ah ... Mr. Malfoy ... ich ... äh ... hab nur geprüft, ob die Schlösser der Türen noch in Ordnung sind"  
  
"Mit Verlaub, Professor", meinte der Slytherin, "es sah eher so aus, als würden sie durch das Schlüsselloch das Geschehen im anderen Raum beobachten"  
  
"Aber wie kommen sie denn darauf, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Wenn ich mich nicht irre, Professor", fuhr der Junge fort, "sind das doch die Umkleidekabine für die Mädchen ab der sechsten Klasse, oder?"  
  
"Tja ... ich sollte wohl etwas vorsichtiger werden ... oder wollen sie auch mal einen Blick rein werfen?"  
  
Draco verschränkte die Arme und räusperte sich: "Nein, danke, Professor"  
  
Chung grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen: "Ach, ich verstehe schon ... sie haben sicher schon eine Freundin, habe ich recht?"  
  
Draco schluckte: "Ähm ..."  
  
"Hm, hm ... ja ... ja ... verstehe schon ", Chung grinste in seinen Bart hinein und blickte den Schüler an, "eine Frage, Mr. Malfoy, und nehmen sie es nicht persönlich. Es ist nur aus reinem Interesse: Macht ihre Freundin mit ihnen "Paff Paff"?" Bei diesem Satz wurde das Grinsen noch breiter und ein wenig dreckiger. Etwas Speichel hing dem Professor aus dem Mund.  
  
"Paff Paff?", fragte Draco  
  
"Ja, dabei nimmt sie ..."  
  
Weiter kam Chung nicht, denn plötzlich verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er merkte, daß ihn da jemand am Kragen hatte.  
  
"Ich glaube für den Aufklärungsunterricht ist eine andere Lehrkraft hier eingesetzt", ertönte es laut, "und dieses "Paff Paff" gehört ganz sicher nicht zum Unterrichtsstoff"  
  
Der Professor drehte sich so gut wie möglich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Morgana Argent, die jeden normal Sterblichen mit ihrem derzeitigem Blick in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt hätte.  
  
"Ah ... Mor ... Morgana ...", stotterte er  
  
"Wie können sie es wagen, Schülern solch perverse und obszöne Praktiken erklären zu wollen. Dies ist eine Schule und kein Freudenhaus!", brüllte sie Chung schon fast an, "sie können froh sein, daß der Direktor in einer Stunde eine Lehrerkonferenz anberaumt hat, sonst würden sie für ihre Unverschämtheiten die nächste Woche im Krankensaal verbringen!"  
  
Mit dem Professor in den Griffeln drehte sich Argent um und wollte gehen, als sie noch kurz verharrte und meinte: "Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, wegen unnormalem Gesprächsstoff mit einen Lehrkörper!"  
  
  
"Jede Ecke ... jeden Winkel ... dieser Schule ... kenne ich ...", murmelte Sam nachdenklich, "das Pronomen hätten sie auch gern mit einem Namen versehen können ..."  
  
Müde klappte Daeva das Buch zu, in dem sie gelesen hatte: "Nichts ... überhaupt gar nichts ... wir suchen jetzt schon bestimmt seit Stunden, vielleicht fragen wir mal Cherry ..."  
  
"Können wir gern machen, aber sie ist nicht länger in Hogwarts als wir ...", antwortete die Rawenclaw und räumte die Bücher weg, die sie aus den Regalen genommen hatte.  
  
"Ich hab Hunger ...", maulte Daeva, schaute auf die große Uhr in der Bibliothek und sprang entsetzt auf, "ach du große Güte! Schon halb zehn! Wir haben das Abendessen verpasst"  
  
"Ich hab vorhin was gegessen, als du noch nicht da warst ...", murmelte Sam  
  
"Schön für dich, aber ich hab dadurch immer noch Hunger ..."  
  
"Kennst du das Bild mit der Obstschale?"  
  
"Öh ... ich glaube ..."  
  
"Wenn du die Birne kitzelst, dann schwingt das Bild zur Seite und du hast den Eingang zur Küche gefunden"  
  
"Ui ... woher weißt du ... warum will ich das eigentlich noch fragen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung", grinste Sam  
  
"Ich geh dann mal ...", verabschiedete sich Daeva, " ... ich muss unbedingt ein Loch in meinem Bauch stopfen ..."  
  
"Ok, ciao ... und laß dich nicht von diesem Black anquatschen ...", sagte die Rawenclaw  
  
"Warum denn nicht?", fragte die Elbin beim Hinausgehen, "er ist doch ein sehr netter Mensch"  
  
Dann war Daeva verschwunden.  
  
Sam schüttelte ihren Kopf: "Du bist viel zu vertrauensselig ... Cherry hatte damals recht, du bist ein unschuldiges Ding ..."  
  
Während sie die restlichen Bücher in die Regale sortierte, stockte das Mädchen auf einmal.  
  
"Kann es sein, daß sie ...", flüsterte sie  
  
  
Daeva ging vorsichtig die Flure entlang. Erstklässler sollten - wenn sie nicht gerade Astronomieunterricht hatten oder Nachtschattengewächse betreuten - um halb zehn abends bereits in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen verweilen. Doch der Hunger quälte die Elbin zu sehr, um sich ohne Abendessen in ihr Haus zu begeben.  
  
"Obst ... Obst ... Obst ...", flüsterte sie vor sich hin, als sie die einzelnen Bilder begutachtete. Hogwarts hatte zwar bestimmt Tausende von Bildern, aber das Mädchen konnte sich noch in etwa an die Gemälde erinnern, die sie bereits gesehen hatte und irgendwo in dieser Ecke musste doch dieses verflixte Obstbild sein.  
  
"Was machst du hier draußen!", erklang es durch die Stille und Daeva drehte sich erschrocken um. Durch ihren knurrenden Magen hatte sie einen Augenblick lang nicht auf die Geräusche um sich herum geachtet und schon stand der Hausmeister hinter dem Mädchen. Das eingefallene Gesicht des Mannes wirkte im kleinen Licht der Laterne noch furchterregender als es sowieso schon war.  
  
"Ich ... ich ...", stotterte die Elbin  
  
Mr. Filch schnappte sich das Mädchen am Arm und zerrte mit sich: "Ich werde dem Direktor deinen Ungehorsam mitteilen!"  
  
"Nein ... bitte nicht ...", flehte Daeva, "ich tu es auch nie wieder ..."  
  
"Zu spät ... ich dachte ihr seid froh hier aufgenommen worden zu sein", knurrte der Hausmeister, "und dann so etwas ... ich werde dich in deiner Unterkunft einsperren und morgen wird man sich mit dir befassen!"  
  
Die Elbin war kurz vorm weinen, bis sich ihre Furcht und Angst in Verwunderung umwandelte, denn Filch brachte sie nicht ins Haus der Hufflepuffs, sondern blieb vor genau dem Bild stehen, daß Daeva gesucht hatte. Er berührte die Birne und das Bild kippte zur Seite, um einen Eingang freizulegen. Der Mann schubste das Mädchen in den Eingang und meinte: "Hauselfen dürfen erst ab Mitternacht in den Gängen arbeiten, das weißt du ganz genau. Und du wirst heute abend nicht mehr hier herum streunern ..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschloß er das Bild und ging seiner Wege, um den Vorfall jemandem mitzuteilen.  
  
  
Es musste bereits elf Uhr sein, als Khair sich zum hundertsten Mal in ihrem Krankenbett herum drehte. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Ihr gingen zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Zur Zeit suchte sie ein Thema, welches sie denn in ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde dran nehmen könnte. Soweit sie sich erinnerte, würde sie Sam in der Klasse haben und entschied deshalb, sie in der nächsten Zeit mal zu fragen, was sie gerade durchnahmen.  
  
Khair seufzte. Durch die heutige Aufregung und dem Nickerchen um die Mittagszeit wollten ihr jetzt die Augen nicht zufallen.  
  
Ein Bett weiter schien der Zaubertränkelehrer dieses Problem nicht zu haben. Sie konnte ihn jedenfalls gleichmäßig atmen hören und schloß daraus, daß er sich im Land der Träume befand.  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin schlug ihre Decke zurück und verließ das Bett, um an eines der vielen Fenster zu gehen. Von dem Fenster, daß sie sich aussuchte, hatte man einen perfekten Ausblick auf den großen See, der im seichten Mondschein mystisch glitzerte.  
  
Dann blieb ihr Blick auf etwas hängen, was sehr nach den Umrissen einer Person aussah, die sich gerade aus dem Schloß schlich. Keine drei Minuten später kam wieder jemand zurück, doch Khair war der Meinung, daß es nicht ein und dieselbe Gestalt gewesen war.  
  
  
Professor McGonagall schritt gegen Mitternacht die Gänge entlang. Filch hatte sie kurz zuvor unterrichtet, daß er eine "ungehorsame" Hauselfe in der Küche eingesperrt hatte. Damit hatte er jedoch auch den anderen Elfen den Ausgang versperrt, so daß diese nicht mit ihrer Arbeit beginnen konnten. Sie hörte jetzt schon das Gewimmere dieser Kreaturen, wie sie um Verzeihung baten, dabei konnten sie gar nichts dafür.  
  
An dem Bild mit der Obstschale angelangt, berührte die Professorin die Birne und das Gemälde schwang zur Seite. Bevor sie eintreten konnte, kamen ihr die Elfen schon entgegen. Wie sie es erwartete hatte, verbeugten diese sich tief vor ihr und baten um Entschuldigung, daß sie nicht rechtzeitig mit ihrer Arbeit begonnen hatten. Danach verstreuten sie sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen.  
  
Allein Dobby blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen und meinte: "Bitte ... Missis ... in der Küche ... weint ganz fürchterlich ..."  
  
McGonagall nickte verstehend und auch Dobby machte sich auf, um seine Arbeiten zu erledigen. Die Professorin stieg durch den Eingang. Sie dachte, daß Dobby die Hauselfe gemeint hatte, die der Hausmeister in den Gängen gefunden hatte, doch stattdessen sah sie eine kleine Gestalt mit langen blonden Haaren auf dem Fußboden sitzen, die ihr Gesicht in den Armen verborgen hatte und herzerweichend schluchzte.  
  
"Miss Red?", fragte die Professorin unsicher und das Mädchen hob ihren Kopf. Es war tatsächlich die Hufflepuff Schülerin. Kaum hatte Daeva die Verwandlungslehrerin gesehen, sprang sie auf ihre Beine und rannte McGonagall in die Arme, um nun in lautem Weinen auszubrechen.  
  
Die ältere Frau kniete sich auf den Boden, umarmte die Elbin und versuchte sie mit sanften Worten zu beruhigen.  
  
  
_Und das wars wieder für heute  
Die Idee, daß Filch Daeva mit einer Hauselfe verwechselt, kommt von Daeva selbst, die das ganze zeichnerisch sehr schön umgesetzt hat. Warum Filch sie für eine Elfe gehalten hat? Nun ja ... bei uns sind die Hauselfen nicht so häßlich, wie sie im zweiten HP Film dargestellt sind (die finde ich überhaupt nicht gelungen) und es war dämmrig und Filch ist nicht mehr der jüngste und darunter leiden auch die Augen ...  
Und wegen dem "Paff Paff" - Sorry Leute, aber da ich Jackie Chung alias Muten Roshi mit eingebaut habe, musste das irgendwann auch mal drankommen *g*  
Also bis zum nächsten Mal und genießt die nächste Woche! Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens läuft an! Ich habe vorhin ein paar tolle Szenen in Cinemaxx TV gesehen und hoffe mein Interesse noch weiter steigern zu können, wenn ich mir heute das Bravo tv special reinziehe. In diesem Sinne. Ciao!  
_


	13. Kapitel 8,2 KOFFEIN? TEIL 2

_Aloah Leute! Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews  
@Neca: Eine Slash Warnung? Ui, ich habs gar nicht so schlimm empfunden. Werd aber gern das nächste Mal dran denken, falls ich noch mal sowas mache :)  
@Maxine: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl ... die Sternchen kommen *g*_  
  


**Kapitel 8.2**

  


**Müde bin ich, geh zur Ruh ...**

  


**oder**

  


**KOFFEIN? Teil 2**

  
  
Auch Ginny Weasley konnte in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Sie schlich sich leise aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindor Viertklässler und verließ ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum. Gezielt ging sie durch die Flure und betrat nach einer Weile ein Zimmer mit einem großen Fenster. Sie machte es sich auf der Fensterbank bequem, zog aus ihrem Morgenmantel ein Buch und eine Feder und begann zu schreiben.  
  
Eine Weile später horchte Ginny auf, denn sie hatte ein seltsames Geräusch vernommen. Es hatte sich angehört, als würde ein Vogel durch das Zimmer fliegen. Das rothaarige Mädchen sah sich im Zimmer um und blickte auf einmal in die leuchtenden Augen einer kleinen Eule, die sich auf der Lehne eines Stuhles niedergelassen hatte.  
  
"Hallo", sagte sie zu dem Tier und dieses legte den Kopf schief  
  
"So spät nachts noch unterwegs?", fragte Ginny lächelnd und die Eule schuhute leise. Dann breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und flog auf das Mädchen zu, um sich auf ihre Schulter zu setzen und neugierig in das Buch zu schauen, welches sie auf dem Schoß hatte.  
  
"Hey, man liest eigentlich nicht in anderer Leute Tagebücher", sagte das Mädchen und das Tier schaute sie kurz an und dann wieder in das Buch. Dann hüpfte es von der Schulter auf Ginnys Schoß und pickte sacht auf ein Wort, welches in einer Seite des Buches stand.  
  
"Nanu? Man könnte meinen, du kannst lesen ...", stutzte Ginny und lehnte sich nun etwas weiter zurück, bis ihr Rücken den Fensterrahmen berührte.  
  
Die kleine Eule schaute die Gryffindor Schülerin groß an und schuhute in einem fragenden Ton.   
  
Ginny lächelte: "Tja ... es gibt keine Seite in diesem Buch, auf der nicht sein Name steht ... und für ihn bin ich einfach nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes ..."  
  
Das Mädchen nahm die Eule in ihre Hände und begann ihr über das Gefieder zu streichen. Das Tier genoß dieses sichtlich, denn das Schuhuen wandelte sich in ein zufriedenes Gurren.  
  
"Ich hab es mitbekommen", fuhr Ginny fort, "als es um den Halloween Ball ging. Zuerst hat er diese Austauschschülerin aus Amerika gefragt, dann Cho Chang, der er schon seit einiger Zeit schöne Augen machen will und als sie schon verabredet war, fragte er das Mädchen aus Indien. Ich bin noch nicht einmal in die engere Wahl gekommen und er hat auch nicht bemerkt, daß ich ohne Begleitung auf dem Ball erschienen bin ..."  
  
Die Eule kuschelte sich noch mehr in Ginnys Hand und dem Mädchen kam es so vor, als würde das Tier versuchen sie zu trösten, in dem sie ein ruhiges, aber traurig klingendes Schuhuen von sich gab.  
  
"Du bist nett", lächelte Ginny, "und süß ... ich frage mich, wessen Eule du bist ..."  
  
"SCHU!", kam es laut von dem Tier, hüpfte aus der Hand des Mädchens und schüttelte sich  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Die Eule breitete ihre Flügel aus und flog durch das Zimmer zu einer Kommode, um dort mit ihren Krallen zu scharren. Als sie fertig war, schuhute sie noch einmal Ginny an und flatterte dann aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Das rothaarige Mädchen schaute verwundert hinterher und lies den Blick dann auf die Kommode fallen. Ihr kam es so vor, als hätte die Eule dort nicht nur ihre Krallen geschärft. Ginny erhob sich von der Fensterbank und ging zu dem Möbelstück. Auf der Kommode lag eine millimeterdicke Staubschicht und sie glaubte nicht, was sie da sah. Die Eule hatte wirklich gezielt dünne Linien in den Staub gekratzt, so daß auf der Oberfläche der Kommode nun "DE NIHILO NIHIL" _(lat.: "Von nichts kommt nichts")_ stand.  
  
"Das ist doch unmöglich ...", flüsterte Ginny erschrocken  
  


***

  
Draco saß im großen Sessel des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes und starrte in die Glut, welche im Kamin schwelte. Da öffnete sich der Eingang und Cherry schlich hinein.  
  
"Wo warst du?", fragte der Junge  
  
Cherry stolperte vor Schreck einige Schritte rückwärts, fiel unter lautem Poltern über einen Stuhl und blieb am Boden liegen.  
  
"Autsch", kam es von ihr  
  
Draco erhob sich aus dem Sessel und ging grinsend auf das Mädchen zu. Er kniete neben ihr nieder und meinte: "Bin ich so furchterregend?"  
  
"Blödsinn ...", murmelte Cherry und versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln, "hätte nur nicht erwartet, daß noch jemand wach ist ..."  
  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen ... Vincent schnarcht ...", antwortete Draco und grinste immer noch, "und was hast du draußen gemacht? Etwa Flubberwürmer in die Betten der Gryffindors gelegt?"  
  
"Nein ... ich wiederhole meine "Aktionen" nicht ... es wird immer etwas neues geben ..."  
  
"Und was ist es diesmal?"  
  
"Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Draco ... ich war diesmal nur noch mal bei Chewie ..."  
  
"Ah ... die Schöne und das Biest ... wird Chewie eigentlich rot, wenn man ihn auf seine Schönheit anspricht?"  
  
Stille ...   
  
Draco grinste ...   
  
Schweigen ...   
  
Cherry verengte die Augen ...   
  
_Ein trockener Busch rollte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ... _  
  
"Du bist nicht witzig ..."  
  
"Ein Versuch war's wert ..."  
  
"Sei ein Mann und hilf mir auf"  
  
"Sei eine Frau und bleib liegen"  
  
Stille ...  
  
Draco grinste ...  
  
Schweigen ...  
  
Cherry kniff die Augen noch mehr zusammen ...  
  
_Der Busch kehrte zurück ..._  
  
"Perversling ..."  
  
Memo an mich, dachte der Slytherin, sich kein Beispiel an dem Verhalten von Professor Chung nehmen.  
  
Draco seufzte, erhob sich und reichte dem Mädchen die Hand, um sie auf die Beine zu ziehen.  
  
"Warum warst du jetzt noch bei Chewie?", wollte der Junge wissen  
  
Cherry lächelte Draco gemein an: "Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht"  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Gute Nacht"  
  
Mit diesen Worten lies Cherry den Jungen im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen und stieg die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch.  
  


***

  
"Harry? Schläfst du? Harry?"  
  
Harry drehte sich murmelnd in seinem Bett um und zog die Decke über den Kopf.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Ron rüttelte seinen Freund, dieser jedoch grummelte nur leise vor sich hin und versuchte eins mit seiner Bettdecke zu werden.  
  
"Harry???"  
  
Ron stupste ihn etwas fester an und es machte "Klatsch"  
  
"Harry? Bist du wach?"  
  
"Jetzt schon ...", brummte der Junge und schaute verschlafen neben seinem Bett hoch, aus dem Ron ihn gerade geworfen hatte, "was ist denn?"  
  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen ..."  
  
"Und deshalb weckst du mich?"  
  
"Ruhe dahinten", kam es ärgerlich aus einem der anderen Betten  
  
"Aber ich ..."  
  
"Ron ... geh wieder ins Bett oder geh spazieren oder tu was auch immer, aber laß mich schlafen ...", murmelte Harry und kletterte wieder in sein Bett, dann zog er die Vorhänge dicht und sperrte seinen Freund somit aus  
  


***

  
Und Khair wollten immer noch nicht die Augen zufallen. Es war bereits halb zwei und sie war hellwach. Hinzu kam noch, daß ihr furchtbar langweilig war, sie sich aber nicht traute den Krankensaal zu verlassen, da sie ohne ihre Pläne nie wieder zurückfinden würde. Dann spielte sie mit dem Gedanken Snape zu wecken, welchen sie aber bereits nach Sekunden verwarf ...   
  
Mürrisch blickte sie aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Wolken, die vor dem zunehmenden Mond vorbeizogen. Dann knarrte die Tür zum Krankensaal. Khair schaute sich um und sah ein vertrautes Gesicht. Es war Sam, die sie durch den Türspalt angrinste und ihr zuwinkte.  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin schlich durch den Raum und ging mit der Rawenclaw auf den Flur.  
  
"Guten Morgen", flüsterte Sam  
  
"Ebenfalls ...", sagte Khair, "Schüler gehören um diese Zeit ins Bett"  
  
"Ich weiß ... aber irgendwie fehlt das Müdigkeitsgefühl ..."  
  
"Ah ... scheint eine Epidemie zu sein ... bei mir fehlt es auch ... gibt es was besonderes?"  
  
"Ähm ... ja ...", fing Sam an  
  
"... und was?"  
  
"Können sie was mit der Aussage "jede Ecke, jeden Winkel dieser Schule kenne ich" anfangen?"  
  
"Das sagt mir jetzt gar nichts ... warum fragst du?"  
  
Sam schaute sich um und meinte dann noch leiser: "Luzifer ... er hat Daeva diesen Satz gegeben und jetzt soll herausgefunden werden, wie er weiter geht ... dann würden wir auch in dem Rätsel weiterkommen ..."  
  
"Luzifer ...", wiederholte die Juniorlehrerin  
  
Das Mädchen nickte.  
  
"Hat der Kerl eigentlich nichts besseres zu tun, als hier rum zu hängen? Er hat doch mal erwähnt, daß er soviel Arbeit hätte", grummelte die Frau in sich hinein  
  
"Schade ... aber trotzdem danke ...", sagte Sam und wollte gehen  
  
"Warte mal", hielt die Juniorlehrerin sie auf und das Mädchen drehte sich wieder zu ihr um  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich werd euch bald eine Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten dürfen und würde gern wissen, was ihr zur Zeit als Unterrichtsthema habt ..."  
  
"Etwas furchtbar langweiliges ... ich hoffe, sie knüpfen nicht an das Vertreiben von Haselwürmern an ..."  
  
"Was würdest du denn als Unterrichtsthema vorschlagen?"  
  
"Vampire!", kam es wie aus der Kanone geschossen von der Rawenclaw  
  
"Vampire?"  
  
"Ja, ich könnte ihnen sogar Anschauungsmaterial besorgen"  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ich war mit meinen Eltern in so einem Kaff namens Sunnydale und da hab ich jemanden kennengelernt ... ziemlich durchgeknallter Typ ... nannte sich Spike und er ist ein Vampir, aber er kann nicht mehr beißen ... wäre also harmlos für uns ..."  
  
"Vampire?", wiederholte Khair noch mal  
  
Sam nickte.  
  
"Damit würde man sicherlich einige Lehrer schocken können, aber Vampire sind leider erst Unterrichtsstoff ab der sechsten Klasse ...", sagte die Frau  
  
"Ich könnte ein ausführliches Referat über Vampire halten ..."  
  
"Äh ... Sam? Hat man bei dir schon mal deinen IQ ermittelt?"  
  
"Ich glaube man hat es mal versucht ..."  
  
"Und das Ergebnis?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung ... der Auswertungscomputer der Muggels hat vorher seinen Geist aufgegeben ... er sei überlastet gewesen"  
  
"Aha ..."  
  
"Keine Vampire?"  
  
"Nein, wohl nicht ..."  
  
"Dann eine Erörterung über Satan?"  
  
"Da würden sich bestimmt einige Professoren sehr darüber freuen ... ohne daß ich hier Namen nennen will ...", Khair zeigte mit ihrem Kopf zur Krankenzimmertür  
  
"Muss es was für Erstklässler sein?"  
  
"Leider ja ..."  
  
"Dann bringen sie ihnen bei, wie man blutsaugende Mücken bekämpft ..."  
  
"Keine schlechte Idee ...", antwortete Khair sarkastisch  
  
"Aber Luzifer als Thema zu nehmen ...", warf Sam noch ein, "... wäre gut, damit wir dann wüßten, wie wir mit ihm umzugehen hätten ..."  
  
"Und du meinst nicht, daß das dann mehr als verdächtig auf die anwesenden Mitwissenden wirkt und unangenehme Fragen zur Folge hätte ... ?"  
  
"Najaaaa ... vielleicht denken sie doch noch mal darüber nach. Gute Nacht!"  
  
"Dir auch, Sam"  
  
Somit ging das Mädchen wieder ihrer Wege und Khair öffnete leise die Tür zum Krankensaal. Bevor sie eintreten konnte, schaute sie direkt in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers.  
  
"Lassen sie mich raten, Professor", fing die Frau an, "sie konnten auch nicht schlafen ..."  
  
"Ihre Feststellung ist korrekt, Miss ed Din", antwortete Snape, "und es war sehr interessant ihre kleine Konversation mit der Rawenclaw anzuhören"  
  
"Sie haben gelauscht!"  
  
"Und sie mischen sich in Sachen ein, die man ihnen ausdrücklich verboten hat!"  
  


***

  
Professor McGonagall schaute müde von ihrem Buch auf, das sie gerade versucht hatte zu lesen, aber die Wörter ergaben keine Sätze mehr, sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Inhalt konzentrieren.  
  
Sie blickte auf das Sofa, welches in ihrem Quartier stand und auf dem nun ein kleines Mädchen lag und endlich eingeschlafen war.  
  
Nachdem die Lehrerin Daeva in der Küche gefunden hatte, wollte diese nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen. Ständig wiederholte sie unter lautem Schluchzen, daß sie eine Elbin sei und keine Elfe und daß man das doch nicht verwechseln könnte, nur weil sie etwas kleiner geraten war, als andere Schüler.  
  
Nach dem zehnten Versuch Daeva in ihren Schlafsaal zu bringen, der daran gescheitert war, daß das Mädchen dauernd wieder in Tränen ausbrach, sobald McGonagall sie allein lassen wollte, hatte sie sie mit in ihr Quartier genommen und nach einer Tasse warmer Milch mit Honig auf dem Sofa mit einer dicken Steppdecke zugedeckt. Es dauerte jedoch lange, bis Daeva eingeschlafen war.  
  
Die Lehrerin seufzte, setzte ihre Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und das gleiche war mit der Nacht geschehen.  
  
Sie stand von ihrem Sessel auf, deckte Daeva noch einmal richtig zu und ging dann in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich vor dem Frühstück noch ein paar Stunden hinzulegen.  
  


***

  
"Ich schwöre hoch und heilig", sagte Khair, "daß wir wirklich nicht beabsichtigt hatten, auf Luzifer zu sprechen zu kommen"  
  
Sie konnte von Glück sagen, daß Snape nicht den Anfang des Gespräches mitbekommen hatte, sonst hätte er sofort gemerkt, daß die Lehrerin in Ausbildung den Mann gerade ungeniert anschwindelte.  
  
"Dann fassen sie ihr Gesprächsthema mal zusammen", befahl der Zaubertranklehrer  
  
Also nochmal ... Khair seufzte: "Sam ... ich meine Miss Blue konnte nicht schlafen ... genau wie sie und ich ... und deshalb wollte sie mir einen Besuch abstatten ..."  
  
"Mitten in der Nacht"  
  
"Ja, mitten in der Nacht"  
  
"Das soll ich glauben"  
  
So langsam nervt das, dachte die Juniorlehrerin: "Wenn sie es mir nicht glauben, dann brauch ich auch nicht weitermachen, oder?"  
  
"Werden sie ja nicht frech, Miss ed Din"  
  
"Das werde ich nicht, aber wenn sie mir zum sechsten Mal die gleiche Frage stellen ..."  
  
"Ich stelle ihnen die Frage sooft wie ich will, Miss ed Din, und ich glaube kaum, daß Miss Blue ihnen nachts um halb zwei einen Besuch abstatten wollte. Man sollte doch davon ausgehen können, daß normale Menschen um diese Uhrzeit Nachtruhe halten"  
  
Ich seh hier keine normalen Menschen im Raum, kam es Khair in den Sinn: "Herrgott, das Mädchen ist elf und sie können doch nicht von einer Elfjährigen erwarten, daß sie dauernd logisch denkt!" ... obwohl bei Sam ..., fügte sie noch in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
"Führen sie den Bericht weiter, Miss ed Din, diese Unterhaltung führt zu keinem Ziel", forderte Snape  
  
Ach, auch schon gemerkt ... "Ich habe ihr erzählt, daß ich bald den Unterricht in VgddK für eine Stunde in ihrer Klasse übernehme und habe gefragt, was man denn als Thema nehmen könne und somit sind wir über Vampire auf Luzifer gekommen. Aber die Stelle kennen sie ja. Übrigens ist es nicht sehr höflich, Leute zu belauschen, Professor Snape"  
  
"Ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, daß sie während des Quidditschballs auch ihre Ohren bei einer nicht öffentlichen Unterhaltung dabei hatten", kam das Gegenkommentar  
  
"Das war was völlig anderes!"  
  
"Das sehe ich nicht so"  
  
" ... ist das Gespräch hiermit beendet? Ich würde gern versuchen, noch etwas zu schlafen"  
  
"In Ordnung ... wenn sie diesmal wirklich schlafen. Ihr Herumgetigere ist nämlich nicht sehr ruhefördernd"  
  
Blablabla ... "Ich verspreche es!"  
  
"Dann gehen sie wieder ins Bett, Miss ed Din ... und was ihren Unterricht betrifft, vielleicht versuchen sie es mal mit blauen Ameisenbären. Es ist ein artgerechtes Thema für Erstklässler"  
  
Na klar, dachte Khair, da kann ich ja auch gleich mexikanische Ochsenfrösche oder sprechende Karnickel durchnehmen ... oder noch besser ... rosa Panther!  
  
  
  
  
  
_*klopfklopf*  
Autor: "Ja?"  
Stimme: "Dürfte ich sie mal sprechen, Miss ed Din?"  
Autor: "Das tun sie doch bereits ... wer sind sie?"  
Stimme: "Eigentlich der Oberbösewicht dieser Geschichte"  
Autor: "Professor Argent?"  
Stimme: "Nein ... der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf"  
Autor: "Ach ... du bists Voldemort"  
Voldi: "Pssst"  
Autor: "Was willst du denn?"  
Voldi: "Luzifer stiehlt mir die Show ..."  
Autor: "Und?"  
Voldi: "Das gefällt mir nicht ... ich bin der Oberschurke ..."  
Autor: "Hm ... Luzifer ist ein gefallener Engel ... Befehlshaber der Hölle ... und ist zudem charmant und könnte sogar noch exellent aussehen, wenn man ihn in der Verfilmung gut besetzt ... und du ..."  
Voldi: "Ich hab ihn aber gerufen ..."  
Autor: "Nu spiel mal nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst ..."  
Voldi: "Ich putz ihnen auch die Schuhe, bald ist ja wieder Nikolaus, oder?"  
Autor: "Hm ... ok, abgemacht ... du müsstest sowieso notgedrungen nochmal in der Story auftauchen"  
Voldi: "Danke ... Danke ... vielen Dank"  
Autor: "Hör auf mir die Füße zu küssen ... RAUS HIER ... ich muss weiterschreiben ... es sei denn, du hast eine gute Idee für eine Weihnachtsstory ..."  
Voldi: "Ich bekomme ein Geschenk: Harry Potter mit einer roten Schleife ..."  
Autor: "Mein Fehler ... hätt dich nicht fragen sollen ..."_  



	14. Kapitel 9,1 TEACH AND LEARN TEIL 1

_Hallo! Vielen Dank an alle für eure Reviews. Wie immer habe ich mich sehr darüber gefreut *froi*  
@Maxine: Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen. Spike bleibt nur namentlich erwähnt ... er hat zur Zeit ja andere Dinge zu tun ... *denkanBuffy*  
@Sam: Mit dem "Herumgetigere" meinte ich, daß Snape Khair mitten in der Nacht vor der Tür erwischt hat ... aber hast recht, das hab ich wirklich missverständlich beschrieben ...  
SamBlue eine Mary Sue? (hey, das reimt sich) ... Mary Sue ... Mary Sue ... hm ... *überleg* ist das nicht so ein Mädel mit blondem, langen lockigem Haaren, die schönste, die beste, die klügste von allen, die jeder beneidet und anschmachtet und sogar die bösesten Leute auf ihre Seite zieht und was mit dem Hauptdarsteller anfängt?  
SamBlue hab ich zwar wirklich als Genie hier stehen, aber das kommt nur davon, weil ihre Chara Vorlage aus unserer Welt wirklich ein unheimlich großes Wissen hat *grüßtdamitBlue,dieheuteinHamburgist*  
@Ten: Keine Ahnung, ob Golems wirklich magieresistent sind, das hab ich mir für die Story mal so ausgedacht  
Ich hab ehrlich gesagt auch keine Ahnung, was ein Verfremdungeffekt ist ... die blaue Ameisenbärin kommt beim Pink Panther vor und heißt Elise und die Ameise, die dauernd von ihr gejagd wird, heißt Charlie.  
Übrigens freue ich mich über jeden Vorschlag, den man vielleicht noch einbauen könnte ... ich mein, ich bin bei Kapitel 9 und wir haben gerade mal Mitte November ... das Schuljahr ist noch lang!_  
  
  


**Kapitel 9.1**

  


**Lehrer werden ist nicht schwer, Lehrer sein dagegen sehr**

  


**oder**

  


**TEACH AND LEARN Teil 1**

  
  
Am nächsten Morgen machten einige Bewohner Hogwarts einen etwas schläfrigen Eindruck.  
  
Khair und Snape durften nach einem weiteren Tag auf der Krankenstation diese endlich verlassen, worüber beide sehr froh waren.  
  
Anscheinend hatte Snape besseres - oder vielleicht auch wichtigeres - zu tun, als sich um eine Schülerin zu kümmern, die mitten in der Nacht Krankenbesuche machte. Auf jeden Fall wurde Sam weder mit einem Punktabzug noch mit einer Strafarbeit darauf aufmerksam gemacht, daß sie dieses gefälligst zu unterlassen hatte.  
  
Daeva beschloß, ab jetzt einen großen Bogen um den Hausmeister zu machen.  
  
Kalidor versuchte das gleiche bei Khair. Sie konnte von Glück sagen, daß Kalidor sie nicht wegen Körperverletzung anzeigte. Anscheinend war ihm die Tatsache peinlich, daß eine Frau ihm nicht nur einen Korb gegeben hatte, sondern ihn fast "verstümmelt" hätte. Um es nicht noch mehr aufzubauschen, verlangte er nicht einmal eine offizielle Entschuldigung von ihr.  
Und auch der Direktor ging darauf nicht mehr ein, denn etwas wichtigeres hatte sich in den Vordergrund gestellt, daß die Zurechtweisung einer Lehrerin in Ausbildung zurückdrängte.  
  
Als Dumbledore beim Frühstück den Schülern mitteilte, daß er als Direktor von Hogwarts entlassen worden war, stieß dies auf keinerlei Gegenliebe. Selbst einige Slytherins waren nicht sehr erfreut darüber. Sogar Draco zweifelte ein wenig daran, daß sein Vater den Posten des Schulrektors ebenbürtig einnehmen konnte.  
Viele Eltern wandten sich deshalb an das Ministerium, drohten mit rechtlichen Schritten und dem Austritt ihrer Kinder aus der Schule, doch Cornelius Fudge blieb bei seiner Entscheidung. In drei Monaten musste Dumbledore Hogwarts verlassen.  
  
Sam war fast jede freie Minute dabei, um das neue Rätsel Luzifers zu lösen. Gelegentlich leisteten ihr Daeva und die später eingeweihte Cherry dabei Gesellschaft, doch nicht einmal einen Anfang konnten sie finden, der diesen Satz erklärte. Die Suche nach den weiteren Worten, die diesen Satz vervollständigten, blieb erfolglos.  
  
So vergingen zwei Wochen.  
  
  
"Warum darf Khair als erstes den Unterricht übernehmen und nicht ich?", meckerte Kalidor  
  
Dumbledore seufzte innerlich: "Da die erste Stunde für die Erstklässler von Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff ist und erst dann die Stunde für die Slytherins und Gryffindors folgt. Sie wollten doch unbedingt diese Klasse übernehmen. Falls Miss ed Din mit dem Unterricht nicht klar kommt, können wir sie für den Rest der Stunde einsetzen, um zu sehen, wie sie sich verhalten. Sie befinden sich ja gleich im Raum nebenan"  
  
"Verstehe, verstehe", meinte der Juniorlehrer im altklugen Ton, "also falls sie mich brauchen, ich bin im ... Muggelkundeunterricht"  
  
Der alte Zauberer nickte und Kalidor stolzierte weg.  
  
In zwanzig Minuten würde die Juniorlehrerin zum ersten Mal eine Klasse unterrichten. Sie hatte niemandem verraten, für welches Thema sie sich entschieden hatte. Dumbledore war sehr gespannt, denn Khair schleppte seit 10 Minuten gefüllte Wassereimer in das Klassenzimmer.   
  
Kalidor selber prahlte seit eineinhalb Wochen damit, daß er den Schülern beibringen würde, wie man sich gegen einen Wolperdinger zur Wehr setzte.  
  
  
"Guten Morgen, Albus"  
  
"Ah, guten Morgen, Severus"  
  
"Was wird das, wenn Miss ed Din damit fertig ist?"  
  
"Das wüßte ich auch gerne ... in zwanzig Minuten wird sie uns hoffentlich darüber aufklären"  
  
Nun gesellte sich auch Morgana Argent zu den Lehrern: "Guten Morgen"  
  
"Ebenfalls, Morgana", antwortete Dumbledore, "hast du einen Verdacht, was Miss ed Din unterrichten wird?"  
  
"Nein, aber es scheint, daß sie den See ausgetrocknet hat, um das ganze Wasser herzuholen"  
  
  
Als Dumbldore den Eindruck hatte, daß die Juniorlehrerin mit dem Wassertragen fertig war, ging er auf sie zu: "Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Morgen, Miss ed Din"  
  
Khair wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn: "Ihnen auch, Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"Sind sie aufgeregt?"  
  
"Ähm ... JA!"  
  
"Das geht wohl jedem Lehrer so, der seine erste Klasse unterrichten soll, aber ich kann ihnen versichern, daß die meisten von ihnen es mit Bravour geschafft haben"  
  
"Und der Rest?"  
  
"Ich glaube kaum, daß wir über den Rest reden sollten ..."  
  
Dumbldore schmunzelte und auch Khair versuchte ein Lächeln hinzubiegen, als die ersten Schüler eintrafen.  
  
"Professor Argent, Professor Snape und ich werden uns schon einmal in den Klassenraum begeben. Wir setzen uns in die hinterste Reihe, dann können sie ungestört unterrichten", meinte der ältere Zauberer und zeigte seinen Kollegen an, daß sie ihm folgen sollten.  
  
"Das wird eine Katastrophe ...", murmelte Khair vor sich hin  
  
  
"Guten Morgen! Und was für ein Thema haben sie genommen?", fragte Sam, die sich zusammen mit Daeva vor der Juniorlehrerin aufgebaut hatten  
  
"Werdet ihr gleich sehen", grinste Khair zurück  
  
"Vampire?", fragte die Rawenclaw  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Dämonen aus dem Höllenschlund?"  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Werwölfe?"  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Blutsaugende Mücken?"  
  
"Keine Sorge, Sam, die hab ich auch nicht genommen ..."  
  
"Orks?", warf Daeva ein  
  
Khair blickte die Elbin erstaunt an: "Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch damit an ..."  
  
"Womit?", wollte die Hufflepuff wissen  
  
"Mit Monstern in einer Größenordnung, so daß man sie entweder erst in den letzten Klassen hat oder im Abitur oder überhaupt gar nicht ..."  
  
"Dann bin ich mal sehr gespannt, was sie sich da ausgedacht haben ... PROFESSOR ed Din", sagte Sam mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und betrat - gefolgt von Daeva - den Klassenraum.  
  
  
Fünf Minuten später waren alle Erstklässler der Häuser Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff im Zimmer versammelt und hatten ihre Plätze eingenommen. Wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, saßen die drei Aufsichtspersonen in der letzten Reihe und beobachteten jeden Schritt der Juniorlehrerin ... was diese nicht unbedingt ruhiger werden ließ.  
  
Sie stellte sich hinter das Pult und warf erst einmal einen Blick auf die Schüler, die sie alle anschauten und warteten, daß der Unterricht begann.  
  
Also los, dachte Khair und begrüßte die Klasse mit einem "Guten Morgen", um dann auch gleich fortzufahren: "Wie sie alle wissen, werde ich nicht mit dem eigentlichen Thema, daß sie gerade bei Professor Argent durchnehmen, fortfahren. Das Wesen, daß wir heute durchnehmen werden, kann man auf mehrere Arten außer Gefecht setzen. Wenn es also mit der magischen Methode nicht sofort klappt, wird eine andere ausprobiert. Irgendeine wird bei jedem von ihnen schon funktionieren"  
  
Khair griff in die Holzkiste, die auf dem Pult stand und fischte einen Glasbehälter heraus, der mit einem Deckel verschlossen war, welcher winzige Luftlöcher besaß. Im Inneren des Behälters saß etwas kleines grünes, welches durchsichtige Flügel besaß.  
  
"Darf ich ihnen die feuerspeiende Libelle vorstellen!"  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin gab den Glasbehälter mit der Libelle einem Schüler, damit er sie betrachten und dann in der Reihe weitergeben konnte.  
  
"Bevor wir mit der Bekämpfung beginnen, möchte ich erst einmal ein paar Fakten zu der feuerspeienden Libelle loswerden"  
  
Daeva hob die Hand, während sie neugierig das Tier beobachtete.  
  
"Ja, Dae ... äh ... Miss Red?", sagte die Juniorlehrerin  
  
"Die Libelle sieht leicht säuerlich aus ...", meinte die Elbin, "kann es sein, daß ihr die Gefangenschaft nicht besonders gefällt?"  
  
"Davon würde ich ausgehen", kam die Antwort, "Sie hat sich zwar geweigert, mir das zu erzählen, aber ich wäre auch nicht gerade angetan davon, in ein Glas gesperrt und von allen begafft zu werden. Diese Insektenart ist im Vergleich zu den normalen Libellen sehr gerissen und hinterhältig, also ist im praktischen Teil der Stunde höchste Wachsamkeit erforderlich, sonst holt man sich leicht schmerzhafte Verbrennungen"  
  
"Und wo kommen diese Libellen her?", wollte Marco Monroe wissen  
  
"Sie sind in den Sümpfen Amerikas heimisch. Insbesondere in Californien kann man sie finden. Die feuerspeiende Libelle ist Vegetarier. Ihr natürlicher Feind ist der gelbe Kranich. Dieser Vogel ist nämlich der einzige, der nicht lernen kann, daß sich eine feuerspeiende Libelle nicht so einfach verspeisen lässt"  
  
"Heißt das, wir brauchen einen gelben Kranich?"  
  
"Nein, Miss Allistor, der gelbe Kranich ist zwar immer auf der Jagd nach feuerspeienden Libellen, da er sie für eine Gourmetspeise hält, aber stellt sich ziemlich ungeschickt dabei an, sie zu fangen. Der Vogel würde uns keine große Hilfe sein"  
  


***

  
"Sie sind in einem Amüsierbetrieb der Muggels, den diese Lichtspielhaus oder aber auch Kino nennen. Was müssen sie zuerst tun, wenn sie dieses Gebäude betreten?", fragte Professor Chung die Klasse  
  
Kalidor gähnte und stützte seinen Kopf gelangweilt auf seine Hand. Khair unterrichtete jetzt schon 10 Minuten und es war noch niemand gekommen, damit er den Unterricht übernahm. Sollte es tatsächlich möglich sein, daß sie einer Horde kleiner Bestien etwas beibringen konnte?  
  


***

  
Sam kämpfte damit, einen interessierten Eindruck zu machen.  
  
Feuerspeiende Libellen waren zwar um einiges besser als blutsaugende Mücken, aber das Thema riss sie auch nicht gerade vom Hocker.  
  
"Miss Blue?"  
  
"Ja, Professor ed Din"  
  
"Sie sehen so aus, als könnten sie mir sagen, wie man eine feuerspeiende Libelle auf magische Art außer Gefecht setzt"  
  
"Wie kommen sie denn da drauf, Professor?", sagte Sam und versuchte einen unschuldigen Ton anzuschlagen  
  
Khair grinste: "Nur eine Vermutung"  
  
Die Rawenclaw räusperte sich: "Die leichteste magische Methode eine feuerspeiende Libelle ihrer Waffe - dem Feuer - zu berauben, zeigt man mit dem Zauberstab auf das Tier und spricht "exstingueo" (lat.: Ich lösche). Der Glutkörper in der Brust der Libelle wird so mit Wasser gefüllt und ist dann außer Stande Feuer zu produzieren. Es dauert etwa zwei Tage bis die feuerspeiende Libelle ihre Fähigkeit wiedererlangt hat. Man kann sie dann mit der Hand oder einem Netz ergreifen. Handschuhe sind angebracht, da die Libelle auch in Notfällen sehr gut zubeißen kann"  
  
Die drei Lehrer in der hinteren Reihe tauschten stumm Blickkontakte. Die Schüler starrten Sam ungläubig an - bis auf Daeva, die in sich hinein grinste.  
  
"Ich hab nichts anderes von ihnen erwartet, Miss Blue, vielen Dank", sagte Khair  
  
"Ich habe mich zu bedanken", antwortete Sam  
  
"In Ordnung", die Juniorlehrerin wandte sich wieder der ganzen Klasse zu, "ich weiß von Professor Flitwick, daß sie in Zauberkunst bereits den "Feuerfestzauber" gelernt haben. Bitte wenden sie diesen bei ihren Schulunterlagen und ihrer Kleidung an. Falls der "Löschzauber" nicht so funktionieren sollte, wie sie es sich vorgestellt haben, greifen sie sich einen der Eimer Wasser, die hier rumstehen und kippen sie diesen über die Libelle, damit ist das Tier für einige Minuten außer Gefecht gesetzt und sie können es wieder in ihren Behälter zurück tun"  
  
Khair zeigte auf die Holzkiste: "Dort ist für jeden von ihnen eine Libelle drin und auch ein paar Handschuhe. Kommen sie vor und holen sie sie ab"  
  
Die Kinder gehorchten aufs Wort, was die Juniorlehrerin einen Stein vom Herzen fallen lies.  
  
  
Dumbledore beugte sich zu Argent rüber: "Und was hälst du von ihrem Unterricht, Morgana?"  
  
"Sie sollte etwas mehr Disziplin in die Klasse bringen. Zwei Kinder haben gefragt, ohne sich zu melden! Außerdem sollte sie in ihren theoretischen Beschreibungen sachlicher vorgehen, aber der Inhalt war korrekt ..."  
  
"Und was meinst du, Severus?", wandte sich der Zauberer nun an Snape  
  
"Wenn du erlaubst, Albus, dann lege ich mein Kommentar zum Ende der Stunde ab", war seine Antwort  
  


***

  
"Mr. Weasley", sagte Professor Chung, "was müssen sie sich unbedingt besorgen, damit man ihnen abnimmt, daß sie ein Muggel sind, der in ein Lichtspielhaus geht?"  
  
"Ähm ...", Ron überlegte  
  
Kaldior war kurz vorm einschlafen. Was interessierte ihn ein Lichtspielhaus? Er wollte endlich den Unterricht von Khair übernehmen und ihre Unfähigkeit als Lehrerin beweisen.  
  
"Ich brauche eine Maispfanne!", kam es von dem Gryffindor  
  


***

  
"Da jetzt jeder ein Tier hat und alles so gut wie möglich feuerfest gemacht worden ist, öffnet bitte den Behälter und verfahrt so, wie wir es gerade besprochen haben", meinte Khair und beobachtete die Schüler, die vorsichtig die Deckel von den Gläsern nahmen. Kaum hatten sie das getan, schwirrten die Libellen im Klassenraum umher und ließen kleine Stichflammen durch das Zimmer fliegen.  
  
Sam war die erste, die wieder eine Libelle in ihren Behälter sperren konnte.  
  
Dann flog das erste Wasser aus einem Eimer durch den Raum und zwar auf ein Tier, daß etwa zwei Meter entfernt schwirrte. Diese Entfernung hatte zur Folge, daß auch einige andere Schüler Bekanntschaft mit dem Wasser machten.  
  
Nachdem Daeva ihre Libelle unschädlich gemacht hatte, knuddelte sie diese erst einmal durch, bevor sie sie wieder in das Glas setzte.  
  
Khair hielt sich die Tierchen vom Leib, indem sie mit einer Fliegenklatsche umher fuchtelte.   
  
"Professor ed Din?", fragte Ashley Manson, eine Hufflepuff  
  
"Ja, Miss Manson?"  
  
"Wie genau wurde der Löschzauber nochmal betont? Ich habs vergessen ..."  
  
"E...", setzte Khair an und wurde von einem lauten "ENGORGIO" unterbrochen. Sekunden später schwebte eine etwa zwanzigfach so große Libelle durch den Raum und spuckte Flammen. Die Schüler gingen schreckhaft in Deckung.  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, um den falschen Zauber aufzuheben, als sie ihre Hand schmerzhaft zurückzog. Sie hatte zwar den Kindern gesagt, daß sie Handschuhe tragen sollten, aber sie selber hatte vergessen ihre anzuziehen. Das hatte eine kleine Libelle genutzt und ihr Feueratem auf Khairs Haut ausprobiert.  
  
Sam richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Libelle: "Exstingueo!", doch die Flammen versiegten nicht, das Tier war zu groß für den Zauber.  
  
"Dann eben Feuer gegen Feuer", murmelte die Rawenclaw, "FIRE..."  
  
"SAM! NEIN!", schrie Khair, die ihren Stab nun endlich in der angesengten Hand hatte und merkte, zu was die Schülerin ansetzte, doch da war es schon zu spät  
  
"...BALL!", vollendete sie den Satz und eine große Feuerkugel schoß auf die Libelle zu und riss sie mit. Das Tier klatschte an die Wand, doch die Kugel machte dort nicht halt, sondern brannte durch die Wand und hinterließ ein großes Loch. Entsetzte Schreie klangen aus dem anderen Raum.  
  
"Oje", kam es von der Juniorlehrerin und ein reuevolles "Ups" von Sam unterstrich die Situation.  
  
Bevor die drei Aufsichtspersonen die Frau erreichen konnten, stieg diese durch das Loch in der Wand.  
  


***

  
Professor Chung starrte entsetzt auf den brennenden Kadaver, der nun auf dem Steinfußboden vor sich hin kokelte.  
  
"Äh ... Morgen", meinte Khair, die durch das Loch kam und ebenfalls die Reste der Riesenlibelle betrachtete.  
  
Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und murmelte: "Watery"  
  
Über dem Kadaver bildete sich eine Regenwolke, die die Reste des Feuers löschte. Schweigend sah sie das Häufchen Asche ...  
  
"Die Stunde ist beendet", kam es von Dumbledore, der nun auch durch das Loch in den Muggelkundeunterricht gekommen war, gefolgt von Snape und Argent, "es verlassen bitte alle den Klassenraum"  
  
"Was ist passiert, Albus?", wollte Chung wissen  
  
"Ein kleiner Unfall, Jackie ... nichts weiter", sagte der alte Zauberer ruhig und blickte auf die Juniorlehrerin, die immer noch mit hängenden Schultern auf den Boden starrte  
  
"Ach so ...", antwortete Chung, "ähm ... Albus, ich würde dich gern etwas fragen"  
  
"Um was geht es, Jackie?"  
  
"Ich finde, wir sollten mit den Schülern mal einen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt machen ... einige Kinder haben überhaupt keine Ahnung von dem Leben der Muggel ..."  
  
  
Kalidor blieb beim Hinausgehen direkt vor Khair stehen und sagte leise zu ihr: "Hab ich doch gewußt, daß du als Lehrerin eine Niete bist ... warum bist du überhaupt hier? Du kannst doch sowieso nichts anderes, als Unruhe zu stiften und mit bestimmten Lehrern die Nächte verbringen, damit du überhaupt deine Prüfungen schaffst ..."  
  
Damit wandte er sich wieder ab und stolzierte zur Tür.  
  
Khair drehte leicht ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, hob fast unmerklich den Zauberstab, so daß er auf Kalidor zeigte und murmelte: "Avada ..."  
  
"Das lassen sie schön sein oder möchten sie morgen in Azkaban aufwachen?", kam es auf einmal von hinten und der Zauberstab wurde ihr aus der Hand genommen  
  
Khair drehte sich um und sagte leise, ohne die Person anzusehen: "Bitte geben sie mir ihn wieder, Professor Snape, ich muss eine Wand reparieren und einen Klassenraum trocken legen und ..."  
  
"Ich denke, daß Professor Dumbledore sich erst einmal mit ihnen unterhalten will und solange werde ich das Ding behalten!", war seine Antwort  
  
  
Auch die Erstklässler hatten den - etwas demolierten - Klassenraum verlassen. Sam stand ein wenig schockiert in der Eingangstür zum Muggelkundezimmer.  
  
  
_Das wars dann für heute! Im nächsten Kapitel wird Kaldior einmal zeigen, was er als Lehrer drauf hat und Snape trifft wieder mal auf Sirius und ... nein, mehr wird nicht verraten *fg*  
Ich wünsche allen einen schönen ersten Advent. Bis zum nächsten Mal  
  
_


	15. Kapitel 9,2 TEACH AND LEARN TEIL 2

_Aloah! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!  
Bevor ich jetzt beginne, hab ich hier eine kleine Kleinanzeige  
Daeva zeichnet seit längerem einen Doujinshi und auch verschiedene Chara Bilder von "Teuflisches Spiel" und diese möchte sie gern irgendwo im Internet präsentieren  
Da aber sowohl sie als auch meine Wenigkeit kaum Kenntnisse im Homepage erstellen vorzeigen können, sucht sie händeringend Hilfe  
Wer ihr helfen kann und möchte, schreibt bitte an Daeva@t-online.de. Ihre Mails kann sie jedoch nur am Wochenende lesen.  
Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit. Khair_  
  
  


**Kapitel 9.2**

  


**Lehrer werden ist nicht schwer, Lehrer sein dagegen sehr**

  


**oder**

  


**TEACH AND LEARN TEIL 2**

  
  
  
"Verdammt", murmelte Sam  
  
  
Professor Dumbldore unterhielt sich anscheinend mit Professor Chung. Dem Gespräch wohnte Professor Argent bei. Khair stand bei den Resten der Riesenlibelle und machte einen sehr geknickten Eindruck, während sie mit Professor Snape redete, der ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.  
  
Sam schluckte einen dicken Kloß im Hals runter und setzte sich in Bewegung, um auf Khair und Snape zuzugehen.  
  
"Professor ...", meinte sie leise und sowohl die Juniorlehrerin, als auch der Zaubertränkelehrer wandten sich ihr zu  
  
"Was gibt es denn, Miss Blue?", wollte Snape in einem barschen Ton von ihr wissen  
  
"Es ... es ... tut mir leid", stammelte die Rawenclaw, "ich hätte ... hätte wissen müssen, daß ... daß der Fireball eine solche Zerstörungskraft hat ... ich wollte das ... das nicht ..."  
  
Dann wandte sie sich an Khair und schaute sie mit feuchten Augen an: "Es tut mir wirklich leid ... ich hab ihre ganze Unterrichtsstunde versaut ... es tut mir leid ... wirklich ... ich wollte das nicht ..."  
  
Khair versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, was aber sehr schief ausfiel.  
  
"Sie sollten jetzt in ihre nächste Schulstunde gehen, Miss Blue", sagte Snape trocken, "wegen ihres pyromanischen Anfalls wird man sicher noch mal auf sie zurückkommen"  
  
Sam nickte stumm und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer.  
  
  
Dumbledore beendete sein Gespräch mit Chung und trat nun auf Snape und Khair zu.  
  
"Miss ed Din? Bitte machen sie sich darüber keine allzu großen Gedanken. Das hätte sogar einer erfahrenen Lehrkraft passieren können. Wer ahnt denn schon, daß ein Erstklässler bereits einen Fireball beherrscht", meinte der alte Zauberer ruhig  
  
"Hm ...", kam es in traurigem Ton von Khair  
  
"Ich glaube, sie sollten sich den Rest des Tages frei nehmen ... ich werde später mit ihnen ausführlich darüber reden", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "Severus? Würdest du Miss ed Din bitte auf ihr Zimmer bringen? Minerva wird sicher für dich als Aufsichtsperson in Mr. Bakas Unterricht einspringen"  
  
"Sicher, Albus", antwortete der Zaubertranklehrer  
  
Mit diesen Worten geleitete Snape Khair aus dem Zimmer heraus.  
  
  
Schweigend gingen beide durch die Gänge.  
  
Khair stand kurz davor, einfach los zu heulen und so sehr sie es auch versuchte zu unterdrücken, schaffte es doch ein kleiner salziger Tropfen über ihre Wange zu laufen. Zu allem Übel wurde dies auch sogleich von ihrem Begleiter registriert.  
  
"Miss ed Din", sagte Snape in seinem üblichen emotionslosen Ton, "sie werden doch jetzt nicht wirklich wegen dieses Mißgeschicks anfangen wie ein kleines Kind zu weinen"  
  
"Quatsch ...", meinte Khair leise, "mir ... tut nur die Hand weh ..."  
  
Demonstrativ hob sie ihre Hand hoch und zeigte dem Zaubertranklehrer das Stück verbrannte Fleisch, auf welchem sich bereits Brandblasen bildeten.  
  
"Dann wäre es wohl besser, wenn ich sie zuerst in den Krankensaal bringen würde, damit Madam Pomfrey ihre Verletzung versorgen kann"  
  
"Das ... wäre nett"  
  


***

  
Der Unterricht der Erstklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor, den Kalidor übernehmen sollte, fand in einem anderen Klassenraum statt.  
  
Die Schüler hatten ihre Plätze eingenommen und auch die Aufsichtspersonen waren anwesend.  
  
"Ich brauche mich ja nicht vorstellen", begann Kalidor, "aber in diesem Unterricht werdet ihr mich ausschließlich mit Professor Baka anreden, damit wir uns gleich verstehen"  
  
Der Juniorlehrer ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, um festzustellen, daß auch alle ihn wirklich verstanden hatten.  
  
"Das Thema, daß wir heute durchnehmen, ist die Tierklasse der "Wolperdinger", fuhr er fort, "Wolperdinger sind Mischwesen. Man nennt sie auch Wilperting oder Wimmerding. Als heimisches Wild kommt der Wolperdinger vorwiegend in Bayern vor. Sonst lebt er in mitteleuropäischen Laubwäldern, vom Alpengebiet bis zur Sprachgrenze an der Donau und bis zur Salurner Klause in Südtirol ..."  
  
"Wie sieht denn ein Wolperdinger aus?", fragte Tim Banshee  
  
"Mr. Banshee", antwortete Kalidor, "wenn ich ihnen Punkte abziehen könnte, dann würde ich es hiermit tun. Sie melden sich gefälligst, wenn sie eine Frage haben und hätten sie mich ausreden lassen, dann wäre diese Frage unnötig gewesen. Die wichtigsten Wolperdinger sind der fränkische Krallenklompel, der gelbbraune Pfirl, das Doppelhorn-Flugkrickel, der großäugige Quastenschwanz und die kiemenlose Flugrobbe. Schließlich auch der Wilperding, ein scheußliches Ungeheuer von der Größe eines Wolfes mit scharfen Zähnen. Die Felle haben jedoch einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Wert ..."  
  


***

  
Snape und Khair waren auf dem Weg zum Krankensaal, als ein großer schwarzer Hund mitten auf dem Gang stand.  
  
"Du hast in Hogwarts zwar ein Obdach bekommen, Black", knurrte Snape, "aber das berechtigt dich noch lange nicht auf den Gängen rum zu streunen"  
  
Der Hund verwandelte sich in einen Menschen.  
  
"Und solltest du nicht zur Zeit einigen Gryffindors im Zaubertrankunterricht Punkte abziehen, Snape?", konterte Sirius  
  
"Meine Tätigkeit als Lehrkraft geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Black"  
  
"Beinhaltet diese Tätigkeit als Lehrkraft auch einen Spaziergang während des Unterrichts mit der eigenen Freundin"  
  
"Wenn du nicht mit den Fakten vertraut bist, solltest du den Mund halten"  
  
"Was sind denn die Fakten, Snape?"  
  
"Das geht dich nicht das geringste an, Black"  
  
"Also ist sie doch deine Freundin", grinste Sirius, "hätte ja nie gedacht, daß jemand dich ..."  
  
"Professor Snape bringt mich in den Krankensaal", unterbrach Khair den langhaarigen Mann und zeigte ihm ihre verbrannte Hand  
  
"Autsch", kam es von Sirius, "da ging es wohl heiß her"  
  
"Sobald du den Mund aufmachst, Black, kommt nur Schwachsinn heraus und jetzt entschuldige uns", knirschte Snape und wollte an dem Mann vorbeigehen  
  
"Remus hätte dich damals erledigen sollen, du Bastard", murmelte Sirius und der Zaubertranklehrer blieb stehen  
  
"Was?", knurrte er - sichtlich gereizt -   
  
"Ähm ... ich würde jetzt gerne in den Krankensaal", warf Khair ein  
  
"Gehen sie am besten schon mal vor, Miss", antwortete Sirius und krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch  
  
"Was wird das wenn es fertig ist, Black?", fragte Snape  
  
"Es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich allein ...", murmelte Khair  
  
"Das siehst du doch, Snape", sagte Sirius und ignorierte die Frau  
  
"Das passt zu deinem geistigen Zustand, Black. Willst dich wie ein Barbar prügeln ..."  
  
"Nein, ich will dir einfach nur deine akademische Fresse polieren ..."  
  
"Hallooo, die Herren ... ich bin auch noch da ..."  
  
Nun wandte sich Sirius an Khair: "Ich habe ihnen doch schon gesagt, daß sie vorgehen sollen! Snape wird ihnen gleich auf die Krankenstation folgen, um sich seine Zähne wieder einsetzen zu lassen. Oder warten sie darauf, daß sie mir wieder Wasser über den Kopf gießen können? Anscheinend haben sie heute noch nicht mit dem nassen Element gespielt, so wie ihre Hand aussieht, sonst hätten sie das Feuer ja löschen können"  
  
Khair starrte den Mann an, atmete tief ein, drehte sich um und lief weg.  
  
"Ich gratuliere, Black", kam es von Snape, "das hast du gut gemacht"  
  


***

  
Kalidor griff in einen Behälter und holte ein Tier hervor: "Das ist ebenfalls ein Wolperdinger. Der harmloseste von allen. Er sieht aus wie ein Hase, besitzt jedoch ein Geweih. Mit seinem Aussehen hält er gern die Muggeljäger zum Narren, die auf der Suche nach Rotwild sind ... Miss Weatherby, wenn ich noch einmal sehe, daß sie ihren Kopf auf den Arm stützen, dann dürfen sie für den Rest der Stunde ein Referat über den bisherigen Stoff halten. Ich wünsche ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit!"  
  
Kalidor packte das Tier unsanft am Nacken und zeigte ihn deutlich den Schülern: "Dieser Wolperdinger hat ein harmloses Aussehen, doch schon mancher wurde durch ihn in die Irre geführt und fand sich dann an einigen - nicht gerade angenehmen - Orten wieder, wie zum Beispiel im Moor. Sobald man merkt, daß es ein Wolperdinger ist, dem man folgt - sei es aus Jagdtrieb, Neugierde oder was auch immer - hat man dieses sofort unterlassen! Da die Tiere es nicht gern sehen, daß man ihren Trick durchschaut hat, kommen sie garantiert zurück. Wenn man zum Beispiel auf diese Art Wolperdinger gestoßen ist, setzt man sich auf den Boden, wartet und rührt sich nicht von der Stelle. Sobald der Wolperdinger in der greifbarer Nähe ist, packt man - so wie ich es gerade tue - ihn am Nacken, so verhindert man, daß er einen beißen und kratzen kann. Dann steckt man ihn in eine Kiste, verschließt diese und bringt ihn zum nächsten Tierhändler. Fragen?"  
  
Zaghaft hob eine Gryffindor die Hand.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ähm ... und was macht der Tierhändler mit dem Wolperdinger, Professor Baka?"  
  
"Entweder macht er eine Jacke daraus oder ein paar Hausschuhe oder eine Mütze ... Bekleidung aus Wolperdingerfell sind seit jahrzehnten der letzte Schrei in der Modewelt und durch den Verkauf des Tieres an den Händler hat man seine eigene Kasse auch noch etwas aufgebessert. Weitere Fragen?"  
  
Stille ...  
  
"In Ordnung, dann kommt jeder einzelne vor und zeigt mir, daß er verstanden hat, wie man diesen Wolperdinger fängt"  
  


***

  
"Was soll ich denn getan haben?", fragte Sirius wütend, "was kann ich dafür, daß die junge Dame nur austeilen und nichts einstecken kann"  
  
"Ich habe vorhin schon erwähnt, daß du den Mund halten solltest, wenn du von den Fakten der Situation keine Ahnung hast", knurrte Snape  
  
"Und wie ich vorhin fragte: WAS sind die Fakten?"  
  
"Das würde der Inhalt deines Schädels sowieso nicht begreifen, Black. Da du an der jetzigen Situation die Schuld trägst, wirst du sie suchen und zurückbringen"  
  
"Ich soll WAS?"  
  
"Bist du jetzt auch noch schwerhörig?"  
  
"So wie die ausgesehen hat, ist sie entweder direkt in den Krankensaal gerannt oder sie hat sich heulend in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen"  
  
"Das würde wohl auf ihr eigentliches Ziel hinausführen, Black, aber die Tatsachen liegen da etwas anders ..."  
  
"Was zum Henker ist passiert, Snape???", fragte Sirius fast schon brüllend  
  
"Sirius, was machst du denn hier mitten im Schulgang?"  
  
Die junge Stimme riss die Männer aus ihrem Streitgespräch und beide blickten auf einen verwundert aussehenden Harry Potter.  
  
"Sie sollten schon längst im Unterricht sein, Potter", sagte Snape, "was führt sie dann hierher?"  
  
"Ähm ...", fing der Junge an, "ich hab meine Schreibsachen im Muggelkundezimmer vergessen, als Professor Dumbledore den Unterricht wegen der Feuerlibelle unterbrochen hat"  
  
"Feuerlibelle?", fragte Sirius  
  
"Khair ... ich meine Miss ed Din hat heute ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde gehabt", erklärte Harry kleinlaut mit unsicherem Blick auf den Zaubertränkelehrer, "und der ist anscheinend nicht so gelaufen, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Auf einmal kam eine in Flammen stehende Riesenlibelle durch die Wand in unseren Unterricht ... Miss ed Din hat den Brand zwar schnell gelöscht, aber sie schien ..."  
  
"Danke für diese unnötige Erklärung, Potter", unterbrach Snape Harry, "20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und jetzt holen sie gefälligst ihre Sachen!"  
  
"Ja, Professor Snape", antwortete der Junge und verließ schnell die Gesprächsrunde  
  
Sirius hatte einen aufgeklärten Blick im Gesicht: "Oh verdammt ... das Fettnäpfchen ist so groß gewesen, wie das Loch Ness ..."  
  
"Wohl eher wie der Atlantik, Black", antwortete Snape darauf  
  
"Woher sollte ich denn das wissen ... na gut, ich such sie ... also sie ist da hinten dann links abgebogen ... moment mal ... links?"  
  
"Anscheinend hat sich dein Gehirn heute entschieden mal zu arbeiten, Black, würde Miss ed Din zum Krankensaal oder zu den Quartieren laufen, hätte sie rechts abbiegen müssen"  
  


***

  
Die Schüler verließen den Klassenraum und Kalidor fuhr sich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen durch die Haare. Er hatte es geschafft ... er hatte es geschafft einen Unterricht zu führen, ohne daß etwas explodierte oder in Flammen aufging und alles lief so, wie er es geplant hatte. Er sollte weiterhin während der Ausbildung Abstand von Khair nehmen, dann würde er vielleicht jüngster Direktor Hogwarts werden ...  
  
"Ich gratuliere ihnen, Mr. Baka", sagte Dumbledore, "sie haben sehr gut unterrichtet"  
  
"Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore", kam es von Kalidor  
  
"Es kommt nicht oft vor, Mr. Baka", meinte Argent, "aber ich darf mit Verlaub sagen, daß ich begeistert bin. Ihre Vorstellungen von Disziplin und Strenge, sowie dem Vermitteln der Fakten, sind genau die, die die Schüler brauchen. Respekt"  
  
Kalidor errötete unter seiner gebräunten Haut: "Aber, Professor Argent ..."  
  
"Einen abschließenden Bericht werden sie und Miss ed Din spätestens morgen erhalten. Bitte entschuldigen sie mich jetzt, ich habe noch einiges zu tun", kam es von dem alten Zauberer, der sich dann an McGonagall wandte, "Minerva, würdest du so nett sein und Miss Blue in mein Büro bestellen"  
  
"Sicher, Albus", sagte diese und ging  
  
Dumbldore und Argent folgten ihr wenig später. Kalidor blieb im Klassenzimmer stehen und grinste über beide Ohren, während er wie der glücklichste Mann der Welt Löcher in die Luft starrte.  
  


***

  
"Sam ... oh, Sam", sagte Daeva, "du hast es doch nicht mit Absicht getan ..."  
  
"Ich hab's komplett vermasselt ... komplett vermasselt ... vermasselt", stammelte diese jedoch nur vor sich hin  
  
Die Elbin schaute ihre Freundin traurig an: "Du hast dich doch bei den Professoren entschuldigt ... mehr kannst du auch nicht tun ..."  
  
"Aber ich hätte es wissen müssen ..."  
  
"Wie denn? Ich wußte doch zum Beispiel noch nicht einmal, daß man so was überhaupt zaubern kann"  
  
"Aber ICH hätte es wissen müssen ..."  
  
"Och menno, Sam, nun mach dir da keine Gedanken darüber, du kannst es nicht mehr ändern"  
  
Sam starrte verzweifelt zu Boden. Daeva wußte, daß sie ihre Freundin irgendwie ablenken musste, nur wie ...   
  
"Was ist mit dem Rätsel?", fragte die Elbin auf einmal  
  
"Rätsel?"  
  
"Das von Luzifer ... jede Ecke und so weiter ... hast du da schon was raus gefunden?"  
  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, nichts ... ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen ..."  
  
Das Gespräch läuft in die falsche Richtung, dachte Daeva: "Guck mal, da hinten stehen Harry, Ron und Hermine ... vielleicht können die uns ja helfen"  
  
"Die halten sich doch sicher an das Verbot vom Direktor"  
  
"Fragen wir sie doch einfach!"  
  
Daeva nahm Sam am Ärmel und zog sie zu der Gruppe der Gryffindor Fünftklässler, die vor der Tür eines Klassenzimmers warteten.  
  
"Hallo!", meinte die Elbin  
  
"Daeva ... Sam ...", begann Hermine, "wie geht es euch?"  
  
"Den Umständen entsprechend ...", murmelte die Hufflepuff und blickte auf ihre Freundin  
  
"Wißt ihr, wie es Miss ed Din geht?", mischte sich Sheila in das Gespräch ein  
  
Die beiden Erstklässler schüttelten den Kopf.  
  
"Schade", meinte die Inderin, "ich hoffe, sie nimmt sich das nicht zu sehr zu Herzen"  
  
"Das gleiche gilt für Sam!", sagte Daeva  
  
"Was meinst du damit?", wollte Ron wissen  
  
"Daeva ...", begann Sam, doch die Elbin unterbrach sie: "Sie gibt sich die Schuld wegen dem Chaos in der Stunde ..."  
  
Da kniete sich Sheila vor Sam hin und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter: "Ist das wahr?"  
  
Die Rawenclaw nickte leicht.  
  
"Du bist doch eigentlich ein fröhlicher Mensch, oder?"  
  
"Es geht ..."  
  
"Kennst du denn das Sprichwort: Lustige Leute begehen mehr Torheiten als traurige ..."  
  
"... aber traurige Menschen begehen größere", vervollständigte Sam den Satz und schaute die Austauschschülerin groß an, "das ist von Heinrich von Kleist ..."  
  
"Genau, und ein alter Muggelschauspieler namens Charly Chaplin sagte einmal: Ein Tag ohne Lächeln ist ein verlorener Tag"  
  
"Baut sich dein Leben nur auf Sprichwörtern und Lebensweisheiten auf?", fragte die Rawenclaw etwas verwundert  
  
Sheila lächelte: "Nein, aber in bestimmten Situationen sind sie sehr hilfreich ... also, mach dir wegen der Unterrichtstunde nicht allzu viele Gedanken ... und wenn es wirklich deine Schuld gewesen ist ... aus Fehlern lernt man und du bist erst elf ... da muss man noch sehr viel lernen. Es gibt keinen Menschen auf dieser Welt, der keine Fehler macht ... ok?"  
  
Sie verwuschelte Sams Kopf und stand wieder auf, um sich zu ihren Klassenkameraden zu gesellen.  
  
"Geht's wieder?", fragte Daeva  
  
Sam nickte etwas geistesabwesend.  
  
"Gut", war die Antwort der Elbin und sie wandte sich an das Gryffindor Trio, daß immer noch neben den zwei Erstklässlern stand, "seid ihr noch an dem Rätsel dran?"  
  
Hermine schaute sich erschrocken um, versicherte sich, daß niemand lauschte und sagte leise: "Ihr etwa auch?"  
  
Die Hufflepuff nickte: "Wir stecken aber zur Zeit in einer Sackgasse"  
  
"Na, und wir erst", kam es von Ron  
  
"Aber wir hatten eigentlich nicht vor, auf den Sterbefall zu warten, den der Teufel da prophezeit hat", sagte Harry  
  
"Hat Luzifer euch auch den Satz gegeben?", wollte Daeva wissen  
  
"Welchen Satz?", fragte Hermine  
  
"Jede Ecke, jeden Winkel, dieser Schule kenne ich ...", murmelte Sam langsam  
  
"Und das Ende des Satzes müssen wir heraus finden, dann sollen wir einen Schritt weiter sein", meinte die Elbin  
  
Das Gryffindor Trio setzte ein kollektives nachdenkliches Gesicht auf.  
  
"Wie soll denn so ein Satz weitergehen?", empörte sich Ron laut, "jede Ecke, jeden Winkel, dieser Schule kenne ich ..."  
  
  
"... jedes Geheimnis der vier Gründer hat dieser alte Hut in sich"  
  
  
Alle fünf schauten sich zu der Stimme um, die dies gesagt hatte und ihr Blick blieb an Neville Longbottom hängen.  
  
  
_Kleiner Zusatz: Die Namen der Wolperdinger, ihre Herkunft usw. kommen nicht von mir, die hab ich aus "Kleines Lexikon der Dämonen und Elementargeister" von Leander Petzoldt.  
Heinrich von Kleist lebte von 1777 bis 1811 und war ein deutscher Dichter.  
Tja, und das wars für heute schon wieder. Bis zum nächsten Mal. Khair  
_


	16. Kapitel 10,1 KOMBINIERE TEIL 1

_Aloah! Vielen lieben Dank an alle für eure Reviews.  
@Ensis: Ja, du hast schon recht ... das mit dem Avada war etwas übertrieben *kratztsichverlegenamKopf* ABER *g* von Lucius hab ich das nicht. Der hat es höchstens von mir abgeguckt. Das Kapitel hab ich nämlich noch vor dem Kinostart in Kladde fertig gehabt.  
@Maxine: Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich zum Geburtstag.  
@Neca: Ich hab den Gartenzaun abbekommen *autsch* Sobald ich wieder etwas mehr Ruhe habe, werd ich mich deinen Geschichten widmen. Versprochen!_  
  
  


**Kapitel 10.1**

  


**Das passende Puzzlestück**

  


**oder**

  


**KOMBINIERE TEIL 1**

  
  
  
Würde es einen Wettbewerb geben für kollektives erstauntes Schweigen in Verbindung mit ungläubigen Gesichtsausdrücken, dann hätte diese Gruppe ihn gewonnen.  
  
Fassungslos starrten Harry, Ron, Hermine, Sam und selbst Daeva Neville Longbottom an, der sich sichtlich unwohler in seiner Haut fühlte und langsam rot wurde.  
  
"W ... WAS?", fragte Hermine nach einiger Zeit  
  
"T ... tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht stören", stotterte Neville  
  
"Du hast nicht gestört", warf Ron ein, "aber was hast du da gerade gesagt?"  
  
"... jedes Geheimnis der vier Gründer hat dieser alte Hut in sich ...", wiederholte der Junge  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte Hermine wissen  
  
"Na, das Gedicht ... das ihr da angefangen habt ... jede Ecke, jeden Winkel ... das geht so weiter ...", war die Antwort  
  
"Wo ... woher weißt du das, Neville?", fragte Harry  
  
"Das ist das Gedicht, daß der Hut dieses Jahr vorgetragen hat. Hat denn niemand von euch damals zugehört?"  
  
Ein gemeinsames Kopfschütteln kam dem Jungen entgegen.  
  
"Kennst du noch das gesamte Gedicht?", kam es von Harry  
  
Neville räusperte sich:  
  
  
_

"Ein neues Jahr ist am beginnen,

_  
_

an das erste aller Jahre kann nur ich mich noch entsinnen

_  
_

jede Ecke, jeden Winkel dieser Schule kenne ich

_  
_

jedes Geheimnis der vier Gründer hat dieser alte Hut in sich

_  
_

so trug es sich nach der Erbauung zu, daß ein Wanderer aus fernem Land

_  
_

zu den Gründern kam, mit der Macht in seiner Hand.

_  
_

Durch Slytherin mit seiner List und Rawenclaw mit ihrem Wissen keck,

_  
_

wurden Wächter und Macht in Hogwarts versteckt.

_  
_

Verschollen sind beide nun schon fast seit eintausend Jahr

_  
_

in den Labyrinthen von Hogwarts auf immerdar"

_  
  
  
"Öhm ...", machte Ron, "hat sich das jemand aufgeschrieben?"  
  
"Ich hab's mir gemerkt!", kam es gleichzeitig von Hermine und Sam  
  
Harry grinste Neville an: "Wenn ich kein Junge wäre, dann würde ich dich jetzt küssen!"  
  
"Das werd ich erledigen", grinste Hermine und drückte Neville einen Schmatzer auf die Wange, "danke, du hast uns damit sehr geholfen"  
  
Den Kopf des Jungen konnte man nun mit einer Tomate vergleichen: "Äh ... kei ... keine Ursache ..."  
  
"Was sollte das denn???", zischte Ron leise  
  
"Eifersüchtig?", fragte Harry grinsend  
  
"Quatsch ..."  
  
"Der Unterricht beginnt gleich", unterbrach Hermine, "am besten besprechen wir das heute abend nach dem Essen. Einverstanden, Sam? Daeva?"  
  
Die Erstklässler nickten.  
  
"Miss Blue?", ertönte es auf einmal  
  
"Professor McGonagall", kam es von Sam und alle schauten die Lehrerin an  
  
"Bitte folgen sie mir, Miss Blue", sagte die Hexe, "Professor Dumbledore möchte mit ihnen sprechen"  
  
Natürlich, Professor McGonagall", meinte die Rawenclaw leise und ging der Frau nach, die sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.  
  


***

  
Sam streunte zwar gern im ganzen Schloß umher und hatte sich auch schon dahin gewagt, wo es eigentlich verboten war, aber sie hatte sich nie getraut auszuprobieren, wie man in das Büro des Direktors kam. Albus Dumbledore strahlte eine Größe aus, welche ihr sehr viel Respekt einflößte.  
  
Nun standen sowohl die Lehrerin als auch sie vor dem Wasserspeier. Die älteren Schüler hatten oft erzählt, daß der Zauberer gerne Süßigkeiten als Paßwort zu seinem Büro benutzte. Bestimmt war das jetzige Paßwort "Zitronenbonbons" oder "Schokoladenriegel", dachte sich Sam  
  
"Ziegenbart", sagte McGonagall  
  
Ok, dann eben das, kam es der Rawenclaw in den Sinn, ein seltsamer Code ... Ziegenbart ... erinnert mich an ... oh ...   
  
Nachdem sie die Treppen hochgestiegen waren, klopfte die Lehrerin an die davor liegende Tür und ein "Herein" erklang.  
  
Sam fiel fast die Kinnlade runter, als sie das Büro betrat. DAS war mehr als faszinierend und der Direktor wußte anscheinend sehr gut, wie man sich neugierige Schüler von diesen vielen interessanten Dingen fernhielt.  
  
"Ah, Miss Blue", sagte Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, "kommen sie und setzen sie sich. Vielen Dank, daß du sie hergebracht hast, Minerva"  
  
"Keine Ursache, Albus", antwortete McGonagall und verließ den Raum wieder  
  
Sam nahm auf dem Stuhl vor dem Tisch Platz und sah den Direktor unsicher an.  
  
"Sie wissen bestimmt, warum ich sie hierher bestellt habe, oder Miss Blue?", fing er an  
  
"Wegen ... dem Fireball?", fragte Sam kleinlaut  
  
"So ist es. Darf ich erfahren, woher sie diesen Zauber können?"  
  
"Angewandte Feuermagie Band drei von Horatio McBeth", antwortete die Rawenclaw  
  
"Das ist ein Buch, das noch nicht einmal die meisten Fünftklässler verstehen, ist ihnen das bewußt gewesen?"  
  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Und sie haben es verstanden, als sie es gelesen haben?"  
  
"Ja, Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"Ist ihnen auch die Auswirkung bewußt gewesen, wenn sie einen Fireball einsetzen?"  
  
"Ja, Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"Und warum haben sie ihn dann vorhin eingesetzt?"  
  
"Der normale Löschzauber hat nicht funktioniert und da ich das Tier nicht noch einmal unterschätzen wollte, hab ich gleich etwas größeres genommen. Den Fireball eben ... aber über die Konsequenzen habe ich mir zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Gedanken gemacht", sprudelte es aus der Schülerin heraus  
  
"Ich darf annehmen, daß so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommt"  
  
"Da seien sie versichert, Professor Dumbledore", sagte Sam, "es tut mir auch wirklich leid. Bitte bewerten sie den Unterricht von Miss ed Din dadurch nicht schlecht. Das war ganz allein meine Schuld"  
  
"Das ist eine andere Geschichte, Miss Blue", meinte der Direktor, "wegen diesem Fireball werde ich ihrem Haus fünfundzwanzig Punkte abziehen und ich werde ihre Eltern über diesen Vorfall unterrichten müssen. Aber kommen wir nun zu etwas anderem: darf ich sie fragen, welches Lieblingsfach sie hier in Hogwarts haben?"  
  
"Arithmantik", kam es wie aus der Kanone geschossen von Sam  
  
_(Anm. d. Autors: Keine Ahnung, ob man in der ersten Klasse bereits Arithmantik hat - hier ist es mal der Fall)_  
  
"Und welches Fach ist nicht unter ihren Favoriten?"  
  
"Ähm ... die Flugstunde ..."  
  
"Ich habe mir ihre Leistungen einmal angeschaut, Miss Blue, und in diesen zweieinhalb Monaten, in denen sie jetzt in Hogwarts sind, sind diese überdurchschnittlich ... bis auf den Flugunterricht. Sie übertreffen mit ihren eingesetzten Fähigkeiten sogar eine Gryffindor, die mir gut bekannt ist"  
  
"Und ... was bedeutet das, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Nun ja, ich bin der Meinung, daß das Wissen, das sie bereits besitzen unbedingt unter Kontrolle gestellt werden muss, damit so etwas wie vorhin nicht mehr passiert. Außerdem denke ich, daß sie mit ihrem jetzigen Wissensstand im ersten Schuljahr etwas unterfordert sind und spiele mit dem Gedanken, daß sie Klassen in einzelnen Fächern überspringen sollten. Wären sie damit einverstanden?"  
  
"Wenn es der Sicherheit dient ...", murmelte Sam  
  
"Nun gut, dann werde ich dies mit den anderen Lehrern besprechen und wir werden dann einige Tests vorbereiten und so wie ihre Ergebnisse dann ausfallen, werde ich sie einstufen. Ihr Hauslehrer Professor Flitwick wird ihnen dann alles weitere sagen. Vielen Dank"  
  
Sam erhob sich und wollte gehen, als ihr Blick auf den alten Zauberhut fiel, der in einem Regal im Büro lag, dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Vogel gelenkt, der angefangen hatte laut mit den Flügeln zu schlagen.  
  
Das Mädchen blinzelte, als würde sie glauben, das Tier verschwinde, wenn sie das tue.  
  
"Ist ... ist das ein echter Phoenix?", wollte sie wissen  
  
Nun schaute auch Dumbledore auf den Vogel: "Oh ja, Fawkes ist ein Prachtstück von einem Phoenix. Er hat fast sein ganzes Leben hier in Hogwarts verbracht ... es wird sicher schwer für ihn werden, wenn er das Schloß verlassen muss ..."  
  
"Sie werden ihn mitnehmen, wenn sie gehen?"  
  
"Fawkes hat seinen eigenen Willen, ich werde ihn zu nichts zwingen, aber ich weiß, daß Lucius Malfoy leider nicht sehr viel für diese Tiere übrig hat ... warum erzähle ich ihnen das eigentlich? Entschuldigen sie, ich werde wohl doch älter. Ich wollte sie damit nicht belasten"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore", begann Sam, "ich habe etwas über Mr. Malfoy nachgeforscht und ich habe nirgendwo Informationen darüber gefunden, daß er ein Lehrerstudium absolviert hat"  
  
"Das hat er auch nicht"  
  
"Aber dann kann er doch nicht einfach so Direktor werden, wenn er vom Lehrerdasein überhaupt keine Ahnung hat"  
  
"Das ist die Entscheidung des Ministeriums"  
  
"Aber ..."  
  
"Nein, Miss Blue", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt, "das ist eine Angelegenheit, mit der sie nichts zu tun haben. Bitte gehen sie jetzt wieder in ihre Klasse"  
  
"Ja, natürlich, bitte entschuldigen sie, Prof ... Direktor Dumbledore!"  
  
Der ältere Zauberer lächelte gütig und Sam verließ das Büro.  
  


***

  
Zwei Schulstunden später im Zaubertrankunterricht der Fünftklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin:  
  
"Professor Snape?", Kalidor winkte gut sichtbar mit seiner Hand  
  
"Ja, Mr. Baka?", fragte dieser in einem sehr entnervten Ton  
  
"Ich möchte sie darauf hinweisen, daß Khair ed Din nicht anwesend ist"  
  
"Dessen bin ich mir bewußt, Mr. Baka, ihr Fehlen ist von Professor Dumbledore persönlich entschuldigt worden"  
  
"Aha ...", kam es von Kalidor und gleich darauf folgte ein lautes "Peng" eine Reihe weiter hinten  
  
"Die Lilienblätter hätten anscheinend doch erst nach der Spatzenkralle rein gemusst", murmelte Ron  
  
"Das weiß ich jetzt auch", flüsterte Harry  
  
"Weasley! Potter!", kam es laut von Snape, "man sollte doch annehmen, daß sie nach fünf Jahren endlich gelernt hätten, ein Rezept in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu lesen. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für ..."  
  
Auf einmal erklang ein Kratzen an der Tür und hörte nicht mehr auf.  
  
Der Blick des Lehrers wurde noch finsterer. Er stapfte zur Tür, um sie dann auch sogleich zu öffnen. Nach einer kurzen Pause drehte er sich zur Klasse und meinte: "Jeder arbeitet weiter, ich will keinen Mucks hören und sie, Potter und Weasley, werden diese Schweinerei beseitigen!", dann verschwand er auf den Flur und schloß die Tür hinter sich  
  
Harry konnte kurz einen schwarzen Hund erkennen, der sich vor dem Eingang befunden hatte.  
  


***

  
"Was gibt es, Black?", wollte Snape wissen  
  
Der Hund schaute sich auf dem Flur um und verwandelte sich dann in einem Menschen: "Es geht um diese Miss ed Din ..."  
  
"Was ist mit ihr? Stimmt deine Vermutung und heult sie sich die Augen aus?"  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht ..."  
  
"Was soll das heißen, Black?"  
  
"Ich kann sie nicht finden ...", antwortete Sirius  
  
Snape starrte ihn düster an, drehte sich um und ging wieder in seine Klasse. Die Schüler hoben ihre Köpfe, als er wieder in den Raum trat.  
  
"Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet", sagte der Lehrer, "löschen sie die Feuer und machen sie ihre Arbeitsplätze sauber", dann wollte er wieder hinaus gehen, hielt aber kurz vor der Tür noch einmal inne: "Und zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für das Verwechseln von Zutaten"  
  


***

  
"Halloooo???", rief jemand in einem dunklen Gang  
  
>>Hallooo?? ... Halloo? ... Hallo ...   


***

  
Der Tag verging danach ziemlich schnell. Hauptgesprächsthema bei den meisten Schülern war heute - neben den ersten Unterrichtsstunden der Juniorlehrer - der fehlende Zaubertrankunterricht. Nachdem Professor Snape ihn fast fluchtartig verlassen hatte, war er nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Auch die Lehrer selber wußten anscheinend nicht, wo der Mann sich zur Zeit befand, das gleiche galt wohl auch für Khair, denn sie erschien ebenfalls nicht zum Abendessen.  
  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, daß das Sirius gewesen war ...", sagte Harry leise  
  
"Aber warum sollte Sirius freiwillig zu Snape gehen und dann noch mitten in seinem Unterricht?", fragte Ron  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Das einzige, wo die beiden zusammenarbeiten könnten, wäre der Kampf gegen ihr-wisst-schon-wen ... alles andere würde ich ausschließen ...", murmelte Hermine  
  
"Und noch nicht einmal das würden die zwei wahrscheinlich machen, wenn Professor Dumbledore nicht dahinter stünde", kam es von Harry  
  
"Mit Rätsel raten kommen wir hier doch nicht weiter. Sowohl Snape als auch Sirius sind zwei Mysterien für sich. Vielleicht spielen sie uns ihre Feindschaft auch nur vor und trinken zur Zeit gemeinsam eine Tasse Tee ...", überlegte Ron  
  
Harry und Hermine schauten ihn stumm an, bis sich Hermine zu einem: "Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht" durchrang. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und schob sich ein Stück Wurstbrot in den Mund.  
  
"Aber wo du gerade auf Rätsel zu sprechen kommst, Ron", begann das Mädchen wieder und schaute an ihren Freunden vorbei. Die beiden Jungs drehten sich um, denn sie saßen mit dem Rücken zu den anderen Haustischen und ihr Blick fiel sofort zu dem von den Rawenclaws. Dort saßen Sam und Daeva dicht zusammengerückt und die Rawenclawschülerin schrieb eifrig etwas auf ein Pergament. Die Elbin schaute ihr dabei sehr interessiert zu.  
  
Am Slytherintisch klopfte Cherry Draco gerade kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und erhob sich dann, um sich zu den beiden Erstklässlern zu gesellen. Diese redeten sofort auf die Austauschschülerin ein.  
  
"Scheint, als würde da jemand in den aktuellen Stand der Dinge eingeweiht werden ...", murmelte Hermine  
  
"Es ist schon merkwürdig ...", kam es von Ron  
  
"Was denn?", wollte Harry wissen  
  
"Naja, seit wir in Hogwarts sind, sind wir die Personen im Mittelpunkt. Wir sind das berühmte Gryffindor Trio und haben uns den Gefahren gestellt und des Rätsels Lösungen gefunden. Seit vier Jahren und nun kommen zwei Erstklässler und ... Cherry ..."  
  
"Ron!", schimpfte das Mädchen, "du sabberst schon wieder ... schreib sie dir ab, sie hat sich Malfoy ausgesucht!"  
  
"Musst du mich immer daran erinnern?", meckerte der rothaarige Junge, "was wollte ich sagen? ... Ach ja ... auf jeden Fall sind die noch nicht einmal drei Monate im Schloß und sind mitten in einem Abenteuer drin, daß uns eigentlich zugestanden hätte ..."  
  
"Aber wir sind da doch mit drin, Ron"  
  
"Ja, schon, Harry, aber wer ist bitte schön heute morgen angekommen und sagte, daß dieser Luzifer ihnen einen Tipp gegeben hat ..."  
  
"Ron!", sagte Harry, "du hörst dich an, als wärst du eifersüchtig darüber, daß man uns nicht als erstes ausgesucht hat, um sich in eine Sache zu stürzen, die mindestens einer nicht überleben wird ..."  
  
"Nei ... ja ... jain ... ich meine, im ersten Jahr waren wir es, die das Rätsel um den Stein der Weisen gelöst haben, im zweiten Jahr waren wir es, die es mit einer Riesenschlange, Megaspinnen und einem Tagebuchgeist, der sich als junger ihr-wisst-schon-wen herausgestellt hat, aufgenommen haben, im dritten Jahr ..."  
  
"Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst, Ron", meinte Hermine, "aber mir wäre ..."  
  
Das Mädchen verstummte, als der Zaubertranklehrer mit wehendem Umhang in den Saal rauschte und den direkten Weg zum Platz des Direktors ansteuerte. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel erhoben sich sowohl Dumbledore als auch McGonagall und verließen zusammen mit Snape den Raum.  
  
"Was ... war das?", fragte Ron  
  
Hermine und Harry zuckten mit den Schultern.  
  


***

  
"Halloooo??? Ist denn da niemand???"  
  
Und es hallte zurück >>da niemand ... niemand ...niemand ...  
  
  
  
  
_Leute! Ich wünsche euch allen frohe und besinnliche Feiertage. Lasst euch nicht stressen! Bis dann, Khair!_  



	17. Kapitel 10,2 KOMBINIERE TEIL 2

_Das Letzte mal in diesem Jahr ... Leute, ich danke euch allen für eure Reviews *g*  
@Rhanna: Soviel kann ich dir jetzt schon schreiben: Fawkes hat leider damit nichts zu tun. Aber es ist wirklich eine gute Theorie ... daß Fawkes das wissen könnte, da bin ich selbst nicht drauf gekommen *g*  
@Neca: Mal schauen ... wenn ich mal ein Kapitel habe, daß nich gerade über 10 Seiten geht und ca. 6000 Wörter hat, werde ich es ganz posten ...  
@Ten: Vorgestern reviewt - heute ein neues Kapitel. Prompte Lieferung, was? *g* ... aber Khairs Aufenthalt wird noch nicht verraten ...  
Ich muss euch was erzählen (denkst du, das interessiert sie) ... ja, ich glaube schon ... ich hab heute Akte X gesehen ... nichts besonderes, denkt ihr sicher (ja, das denke ich) ... normalerweise schaue ich kein Akte X und in dieser Folge fand ich auf einmal meinen Luzifer wieder ... zwar nicht mit rotem Haar und Spitzbart, sondern dargestellt von Burt Reynolds, aber fast genau die gleichen Charakterzüge inklusive seinem Hang zu Spielen. Verrückt, oder?  
(Fertig?) Ja! (Dann gehts jetzt endlich mit der Story los!): WARTE! (Was denn noch?) Ich glaube, ich habe in diesem Kapitel einen Fehler gemacht (Rechtschreibung und Grammatik ausgeschlossen, da bin ich sowieso nicht der Hit) Ich hab nämlich ein komisches Gefühl. Falls jemand was findet, bitte mich dringends darauf hinweisen. DANKE :)_  
  
  


**Kapitel 10.2**

  


**Das passende Puzzlestück**

  


**oder**

  


**KOMBINIERE TEIL 2**

  
  
  
Nach dem Essen wartete das Gryffindor Trio an der Tür zum großen Saal auf Sam, Daeva und Cherry und zusammen suchten sie sich dann eine stille Ecke im Schloß, um ungestört reden zu können. Sie fanden ein leeres Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Also ich würde ja zu gern wissen, was da vorhin vorgefallen ist ...", murmelte Ron vor sich hin  
  
"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Sam  
  
"Snapes Auftritt vorhin", war die Antwort  
  
"Keine Ahnung ...", meinte die Rawenclaw  
  
"Khair ist verschwunden", piepste Daeva  
  
"Wie bitte?", kam es von Hermine  
  
"Professor Snape sagte zum Direktor", die Elbin räusperte sich und versuchte Snapes Tonlage zu treffen: "Dein Gespräch mit Miss ed Din musst du verschieben, Albus, sie hat wohl ihr letztes bißchen Orientierungssinn verloren und ist seit heute vormittag unauffindbar"  
  
"Du musst noch ein bißchen fieser klingen, Daeva", sagte Ron, "dann hättest du Snape perfekt imitiert"  
  
"Wie hast du das hören können?", fragte Harry  
  
Die Elbin zeigte nur stumm mit dem Finger auf eines ihrer spitzen Ohren und der Gryffindor "ahate" verstehend.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, daß es nicht so schön für Miss ed Din ist, wenn sie sich verlaufen hat, aber können wir jetzt auf das Hauptthema kommen, ich hab heut abend noch einen Termin", warf Cherry ein  
  
"Der Termin heißt nicht zufällig Draco Malfoy?", nörgelte Ron  
  
"Ich wüßte nicht, was dich das angeht", kam es von der Slytherin zurück  
  
"Was findest du bloß an diesem Kerl?"  
  
"Was sollte ich denn an dir finden, Ron?"  
  
"Äh ..."  
  
"Leute", unterbrach Hermine, bevor das Thema ausartete, "das Gedicht sagt eindeutig, daß der Hut uns weiterhelfen kann"  
  
"Und der Hut liegt in Professor Dumbledores Büro", ergänzte Sam  
  
"Aber mit der Erkenntnis sind wir schon einmal sehr weit ... vielleicht weiter als die anderen", sagte Harry  
  
"Mich würde interessieren, wer sonst noch so alles bei diesem "Spiel" mitmacht ...", überlegte Ron  
  
"Soviel ich weiß, sind wir vier Gruppen oder Mannschaften, wie Luzifer sagte", fing Sam an, "die allererste Gruppe ist mir unbekannt, dann folgen wir, Cherry, Daeva und ich, und gleichzeitig ihr drei", die Rawenclaw schaute zu den Gryffindors, "und als vierte Gruppe würde ich die Lehrer bezeichnen, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape"  
  
"Ich kann mir schon denken, wer die erste Gruppe bildet ...", murmelte Harry  
  
"Wer?", fragte Sam  
  
"Voldemort"  
  
Daeva hielt sich eine Sekunde später die Ohren zu und die Rawenclaw schaute ziemlich erschüttert zu Harry: "Du ... hast ... seinen Namen gesagt"  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Aber niemand ..."  
  
Ron klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und schaute zu Sam: "Ach was, er kennt du-weißt-schon-wen bereits so gut, daß er ihn ruhig beim Namen nennen darf ..."  
  
"So war das nicht gemeint", kam es von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zurück  
  
"Wir schweifen ab", unterbrach Hermine wieder, "also, wie kommen wir an den Hut und was machen wir dann?"  
  
"Ich kenn seit heute morgen das Passwort zum Büro ...", meldete sich Sam  
  
"Wenn wir im Büro sind, muss sich jemand den Hut aufsetzen", erklärte Harry, "und ihn fragen, was genau er mit dem Gedicht gemeint hat"  
  
"Wenn wir zu sechst in das Zimmer eines Schuldirektors einbrechen", warf Cherry ein, "könnte das nicht ein wenig auffällig sein?"  
  
"Dann sollte am besten nur einer gehen", sagte Hermine, "wer meldet sich freiwillig?"  
  
Unheimliches Schweigen breitete sich in der Gruppe aus.  
  


***

  
"Hey!!!"  
  
>>>Hey ... hey ... hey ...  
  
"Ist denn hier niemand???"  
  
>>>Niemand ... niemand ... niemand ...  
  


***

  
"Man tut nicht einbrechen", murmelte Daeva  
  
"Und man tut auch nicht "tut" gebrauchen", sagte Hermine  
  
"Sam, hast du nicht Lust, das Büro vom Direx zu erkunden?", fragte Cherry  
  
"Nicht unbedingt ... ich hab für heute genug Trubel gehabt", war die Antwort  
  
"Dann mach ich es", seufzte Harry  
  
"Problem gelöst", kam es von Ron  
  
"Brauchst du was zum Schreiben?", fragte Hermine, "falls dir der Hut ne längere Geschichte erzählt, kann ich deine Feder so verzaubern, daß sie jedes Wort mitschreibt"  
  
"Ein Diktiergerät würde da nützlicher sein", murmelte Sam  
  
"Ein WAS?", fragte Ron  
  
"Ein Diktiergerät", wiederholte die Rawenclaw  
  
"Was ist das?", wollte der Gryffindor wissen  
  
"Das ist eine Maschine der Muggels, Ron", erklärte Hermine, "sie nimmt das Gesprochene auf, ohne Tinte oder Pergament zu verbrauchen"  
  
"Ich glaub, ich kann mir die wichtigsten Sachen auch so merken", sagte Harry, "sollen wir uns dann morgen vor dem Frühstück treffen oder später?"  
  
"Vor dem Frühstück?", stellte die Gryffindor die Frage noch einmal an alle und jeder nickte  
  
"Ok", meinte Cherry und wandte sich zum gehen, "dann bis morgen!"  
  
"Und grüß mir Malfoy!", rief Ron ihr hinterher und kassierte von Hermine einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, was Harry und Sam dazu veranlasste, sich gegenseitig vielsagende Blicke zuzuwerfen.  
  
"Sam?", fragte Daeva, "kommst du? Ich hab noch Hausaufgaben ..."  
  
"Klar, warte mal nen Moment", war die Antwort und die Rawenclaw ging zu Harry, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern  
  
Dieser nickte verstehend und somit verließen auch die beiden Erstklässler die Gesprächsrunde.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?", kam es von Ron  
  
"Du, Ron, solltest üben, deine Hormone unter Kontrolle zu halten!", keifte Hermine und verließ ebenfalls den Raum  
  
"Was ist denn in die gefahren ... ???"  
  
Harry zuckte schmunzelnd mit den Schultern.  
  
"Du, Harry", fing Ron an, "was meinst du, was du-weißt-schon-wer gerade macht"  
  
"Warum willst du denn so etwas wissen?"  
  
"Wenn er ebenfalls in diesem "Spiel" mitmischt, dann haben wir doch bestimmt einen Todesser im Schloß ... mal wieder ..."  
  
"Könnte sein ... hast du einen Verdacht?"  
  
"Rasputin"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Er kommt aus Rußland, genau wie Karkaroff ... hält sich doch bei allem zurück, als würde er ja nicht auffallen wollen ... und hast du jemals seine Unterarme gesehen? Nein, weil er dauernd langärmelige Sachen anhat. Darunter steckt bestimmt das Mal der Todesser"  
  
"Wenn du deine Verdächtigen durch ihr Aussehen und ihre Kleidung aussuchst, dann kommen aber noch einige mehr in deine Liste"  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Die zwei Lehrer in Ausbildung zum Beispiel. Khair - blaß, schwarze lange Sachen - genau wie Snape und der hat - wie wir wissen - das dunkle Mal und Kalidor Baka? Klar, er ist mehr als auffällig, aber das könnte auch eine Tarnung sein. Hast du jemals seine höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls braungebrannten Unterarme gesehen?"  
  
"Äh ... nein ... und auf den Anblick verzichte ich auch gern"  
  
"Und was ist mit Professor Argent? Zwei Anhänger Voldemorts waren bereits Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste"  
  
"Hast ja recht, Harry ...", murmelte Ron, "irgendwie müssen wir heraus finden, wer es diesmal ist ..."  
  
"Er muss ja irgendwie die gesammelten Informationen aus Hogwarts zu Voldemort bringen"  
  
"Das heißt, er schickt entweder Eulen oder ..."  
  
"... er verlässt das Schloß, wenn er allein ist und hält somit Voldemort auf dem Laufenden"  
  
"Wir sollten unsere nächtlichen Streifzüge vermehren, was meinst du, Harry?"  
  
"Unter dem Tarnumhang ist jederzeit Platz für zwei Personen", grinste der schwarzhaarige Junge, "aber heute Nacht hab ich eine Verabredung mit einem Hut"  
  
"Ich frage mich, wie viele Infos du-weißt-schon-wer bereits hat ..."  
  


***

  
Ungeduldig tippte der dunkle Lord mit seinen langen dürren Fingern auf den modrigen Holztisch.  
  
"Mein Meister", sagte ein vermummter Todesser, der in den Raum trat und sich verbeugte, "ihr wünschtet mich zu sprechen"  
  
"In der Tat, Lucius", meinte dieser, "ich warte auf Ergebnisse!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, mein Meister", kam es von Malfoy, "die Bürokratie verzögert das Vorhaben. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit früher die Führung in Hogwarts zu übernehmen ... außer ... wir töten ... Albus Dumbledore!"  
  
"Dein Humor war auch schon einmal besser, Lucius ... was ist mit deinem Informaten?"  
  
"Es ist sehr schwierig Informationen aus dem Schloß zu bringen, mein Lord, er muss zudem seine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten. Hätte er aber schon etwas nützliches erfahren oder gefunden, dann wüßten sie es mit Sicherheit bereits"  
  
"Ich hoffe für dich, daß du Recht hast, Lucius, du kennst die Strafe, wenn man mich zu lange warten lässt"  
  
"Ja, mein Meister"  
  
"VERSCHWINDE!"  
  
Malfoy verbeugte sich und verließ wieder den Raum.  
  
"Das ist wirklich nervenaufreibend ...", murmelte Voldemort, "und mein Informant ..."  
  
"... hat zur Zeit besseres zu tun, als dir `ne Nachricht zu übermitteln, Tom"  
  
Der dunkle Lord fuhr herum und wirbelte gleichzeitig von seinem Stuhl auf, der mit einem lauten Knallen auf den Boden fiel.  
  
"Schönen guten Abend, Tom", grinste Luzifer, "so schreckhaft?"  
  
"Was willst du hier?", brummte Voldemort  
  
"Nur mal nach dem Rechten schaun", sagte der rothaarige Mann beiläufig und funkelte seinen Gegenüber dann böse an, "aber das mit Albus ist überhaupt nicht nett. Ich will ihn im Spiel behalten!"  
  
Der dunkle Lord schwieg zuerst, bis er sich zu einem: "DU HAST ..." durchrang.  
  
Luzifer grinste wieder: "Oh ja ... ich habe! Ein Spiel mit nur einer Mannschaft ist doch öde. Insgesamt seid ihr jetzt schon vier Parteien!"  
  
"VIER?", fragte Voldemort ungläubig, "WER?"  
  
"Frag doch deinen Informanten ... ach ja ... wer ist eigentlich auf die saublöde Idee gekommen, Albus gegen diesen blonden Lackaffen einzutauschen?"  
  
"Das kam von diesem "blonden Lackaffen" selbst ... ich habe nur meine Zustimmung gegeben ..."  
  
"Mit der Aktion hast du einen Punkt an eine der gegnerischen Mannschaften verloren, Tom ... nur damit du es weißt ..."  
  
"Ich biete dir die Gelegenheit Herrscher des Universums zu werden, Herr über alles und jeden und du setzt das wegen deiner Langeweile aufs Spiel?"  
  
"So ist es, Tom! Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, daß die Absetzung vom Boss nicht unbedingt durch deine Aktion geschehen muss. ICH! HABE! ZEIT!"  
  
Man sah Voldemort an, daß er innerlich kochte, doch dann setzte er ein fieses Grinsen auf: "Wie geht es eigentlich Minerva?"  
  
Im selben Augenblick klatschte der Mann durch einen Fingerzeit Luzifers an eine Wand und blieb dort hängen.  
  
"WAGE ES NIE WIEDER, TOM! Wage es nie wieder auch nur daran zu denken, mich erpressen zu können!", zischte er böse und seine Augen wurden blutrot, "ich kann meinem Ruf mehr als gerecht werden, vergiß das nie!"  
  
"Ja, Luzifer", knirschte Voldemort und der Herr der Unterwelt ließ den Mann langsam von der Wand rutschen  
  
"Mache mich niemals wütend ...", warnte der Teufel und ein gemeines Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht: "Du würdest es bereuen ... bis in alle Ewigkeiten ..."  
  
Daraufhin verschwand er.  
  
Der dunkle Lord rappelte sich vom Boden auf, sein wütender Blick richtete sich auf die Tür und er fing an zu brüllen: "LUCIUS!!!"  
  


***

  
"Ist denn hier niemand????"  
  
>>>Niemand ... niemand ... niemand ...  
  
"Hallooo???"  
  
"Hallo!"  
  
" ... ich habe mich verlaufen!!!"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Selbst Schuld!", ertönte es auf einmal  
  
Sekunden später waren die dunklen Räume von einem lauten Schrei erfüllt.  
  


***

  
"Mr. Romanov, was haben sie um diese Zeit hier zu suchen?"  
  
Erschrocken drehte sich Rasputin um.  
  
"Professor Snape", meinte er mit russischem Dialekt  
  
"So ist es ...", antwortete dieser, "und nun beantworten sie meine Frage"  
  
Der halbe Erklärungssatz, den der Austauschschüler dann ablieferte, war auf russisch. Snape sah ihn mir hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
  
"Sie sollten ihre Studien besser darauf konzentrieren, die hier geläufige Sprache zu lernen", sagte er schließlich, "nicht jeder hier versteht sie und jetzt ziehen sie sich in ihre Räume zurück"  
  
Der Junge nickte und wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
"Und noch etwas", hielt der Lehrer in kurz zurück und zog dann Rasputin auf russisch 10 Punkte für sein Haus ab  
  
Als der Austauschschüler verschwunden war, wollte Snape sich wieder seinem eigentlichen Anliegen widmen, als auf einmal Sirius aus einer Ecke auftauchte.  
  
"Ich frage mich gerade, in wie vielen verschiedenen Sprachen du den Schülern Punkte abziehen kannst", sagte der Mann  
  
"Sicherlich in mehr Variationen in der du deine Unschuld beteuern könntest"  
  
Sirius fing an hinterhältig zu grinsen: "Was mich ja brennend interessieren würde: Ist diese ed Din wirklich deine Freundin?"  
  
Snapes Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos: "Wobei wir beim eigentlich Thema werden. Hast du sie bereits finden können?"  
  
"Oh ... macht der alte Snapey sich Sorgen um seine Liebste?"  
  
"Das war eine ernst gemeinte Frage, Black!"  
  
"Dann meine ernst gemeinte Antwort: NEIN, es gibt noch nicht einmal einen Anhaltspunkt, wo sie hätte sein können"  
  
"Dann such gefälligst weiter", schnauzte der Lehrer seinen Gegenüber an  
  


***

  
Daeva lag bereits mit ihrem Nachtgewand im Bett und wollte noch etwas Theorie für den Verwandlungsunterricht durchgehen.  
  
Doch das Lerninteresse war schon nach kurzer Zeit verschwunden.  
  
"Ich frage mich, wie Sam das macht", murmelte die Elbin, "wie kann man so was trockenes überhaupt interessant finden ... ?"  
  
Sie klappte das dicke Buch zu und lehnte sich über den Bettenrand, um es unter diesem zu verstauen.  
  
Dann ertastete sie etwas und zog ein Pergament hervor, daß bereits dort gelegen hatte.   
  
Daeva rollte es auf und erkannte die Karte die sie vor einigen Monaten in einer Kammer entdeckt hatte.  
  
Seit damals hatte sie sich nicht mehr mit ihr beschäftigt. Nachdem sie sie unter dem Bett versteckt hatte, musste die Elbin sie wohl vergessen haben.  
  
Neugierig betrachtete sie das Pergament. Da die Hufflepuff sich nun ein wenig in Hogwarts auskannte, wurde ihr bewußt, daß die Karte eine genaue Abbildung von dem Schloß darstellte.  
  
Überall waren kleine Punkte verteilt, die mit verschiedenen Namen versehen waren.  
  
Viele der Punkte waren auf einigen Plätzen versammelt. Durch die Schriftzeichen erkannte sie, daß dies die verschiedenen Schüler waren, die sich in ihren Häusern aufhielten.  
  
Vereinzelt bewegten sie sich jedoch auch noch durch das Schloß.  
  
Ein Punkt mit dem Namen Romanov Rasputin kehrte gerade in das Rawenclaw Haus zurück. Dann waren dort kleine runde Kreise, die mit "Albus Dumbledore", "Minerva McGonagall", "Severus Snape", "Kalidor Baka", "Morgana Argent", "Sirius Black" und "Khair ed Din" versehen waren.  
  
Der Punkt namens Khair ed Din bewegte sich ziemlich schnell und zwar quer durch das ganze Schloß.  
  
Daeva erinnerte sich, daß die Juniorlehrerin gesucht wurde und beschloß, jemanden aufzusuchen, um demjenigen mit der Karte zu helfen. Nun fragte sich die Elbin, wem sie es denn sagen könnte. Snape, Baka und Argent fielen sofort bei ihr weg und schließlich entschloß sie sich, den Punkt Sirius Black aufzusuchen. Nicht nur, weil er zufällig in der Nähe war.  
  
Kurz bevor sie das Pergament wieder zusammenrollte bemerkte sie einen Punkt mit dem Namen Harry Potter, der sich langsam auf das Büro des Direktors zu bewegte  
  
  
  
_Und das war's für 2002. Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Start ins neue Jahr. Trinkt nicht zuviel ... und wenn doch, lasst das Auto stehen (Hör auf, du Glucke) ... es sollen keine Feuerwerkskörper in Reetdachnähe abgebrannt werden (Frage an alle: Wer weiß, was ein Reetdach ist?) und behaltet die Dinger auf keinen Fall angezündet in der Hand (das wissen die doch) ... ähm ... noch was? (Lasst euch nicht von fremden Männern anquatschen?) Genau! (Oje ...)  
Im nächsten Kapitel: Was ein Hut zu sagen hat ... eine Geschichte über zwei Gründer! Bis dann Khair :)_  



	18. Kapitel 11,1 MAERCHENZEIT TEIL 1

_Moin, Moin! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, heute besonders für SamBlacks, das war ja ellenlang. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen  
@Neca: Dat Reet wäächst bi uns inne Grooben (shit, ich kann kein Platt ...) und das packen sich einige auf die Dächer - Reetdächer ... brennbar ... Daeva hat die Karte des Rumtreibers übrigens aktiviert gefunden. Ich bin nämlich der Meinung, daß Moody sie gar nicht ausgeschaltet hatte ... sicher bin ich mir da aber nicht ...  
@SamBlack: Nein, Sirius ist wirklich nicht doof - sonst hätt er ja nicht aus Azkaban ausbrechen können, aber Snape hält ihn ja für strohdumm ...  
Und SamBlue kommt ganz sicher nicht in die fünfte Klasse - das kann ich schon mal verraten  
Ein doppelter Punktabzug sollte das eigentlich nicht werden, beim ersten Mal konnte der Zaubertranklehrer nur nicht aussprechen *g*  
Bist du sicher, daß der Spion ein "er" ist? Vielleicht hab ich damit auch nur das Wort "Informant" bezeichnet (ok, das Wort ist auch maskulin ...)  
So, jetzt soll ich von meiner kleinen Elbin Daeva eine Feststellung in den Raum werfen. Ich hab ihr ein Bild von Jay und Silent Bob geschenkt und sie kam auf einmal auf die Idee: "Hey, das könnten Legolas (Jay) und Gimli (Silent Bob) sein" Was haltet ihr davon? Wären die beiden was für eine Kevin Smith oder Mel Brooks HdR Parodie?_  
  
  


**Kapitel 11.1**

  


**Was ein Hut zu sagen hat ...**

  


**oder**

  


**MÄRCHENZEIT TEIL 1**

  
  
  
Harry kam es eigentlich sehr gelegen, daß Dumbledore zur Zeit mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war, als in seinem Büro zu sitzen.  
  
Sam hatte ihm das Passwort für den Wasserspeier verraten und somit war es ein leichtes für den Jungen mit seinem Tarnumhang in das Arbeitszimmer des Direktors zu gelangen.  
  
  
  
Fawkes saß schlafend auf seiner Stange und Harry sah sich nach dem Hut um. Zu seiner Bestürzung bemerkte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor jedoch zuerst verschiedene Kisten, in denen Albus Dumbledore bereits einige seiner Sachen verstaut hatte, um damit in knapp zweieinhalb Monaten Platz für Lucius Malfoy zu machen. Harry lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter, als er daran dachte, welches Monster die baldige Führung in Hogwarts übernehmen würde.  
  
  
  
Dann entdeckte er den Hut, welcher seelenruhig auf dem Regal lag und sich wahrscheinlich schon wieder eine neue Geschichte für nächstes Jahr ausdachte.  
  
Harry streifte seinen Tarnumhang ab. Wenn Dumbledore sein Büro wieder betrat und der Junge noch anwesend war, war es egal, ob er mit oder ohne Umhang dort war, denn der Direktor würde in so oder so entdecken.  
  
  
  
Der Gryffindor holte den Hut aus dem Regal, nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz und atmete tief durch, bevor ihn sich schnell auf den Kopf setzte.  
  
  
  
"Ah, du bist es, Harry", sagte der Hut, "unser letztes Zusammentreffen ist schon etwas länger her ... was hast du auf dem Herzen?"  
  
"Es ... es geht um das Gedicht, daß du dieses Jahr vorgetragen hast ..."  
  
"Ah ja ... das Gedicht ... jaja, hat es dir denn gefallen?"  
  
"Ähm ... ja ... das hat es ... sehr ..."  
  
"Du versuchst einen Hut zu belügen, Harry? Ich kann in dein Innerstes schauen, Junge, also bleib bei der Wahrheit ..."  
  
"Tut ... mir leid ... ich hab dieses Jahr leider nicht zugehört ..."  
  
"Schade ... wirklich schade ... dabei habe ich mir solch eine Mühe gegeben ..."  
  
"Ich ... ich würde aber gern wissen, ob der Inhalt dieses Gedichtes wahr ist!"  
  
"Natürlich, Harry, alles, was ich von mir gebe ist nichts als die reine Wahrheit ..."  
  
"Kannst du mir denn mehr über den Wanderer und die Macht erzählen?"  
  
"Das kann ich wohl ... dann mach es dir mal gemütlich und schließe deine Augen, Junge, denn das ist eine alte und etwas lange Geschichte"  
  
  
  
_"Es war zu der Zeit, als Hogwarts gerade erbaut worden war und die vier Gründer noch über das Schulsystem berieten, bevor die ersten Schüler Einzug in das Schloß hielten. Salazar Slytherin hatte sich noch nicht mit den anderen zerstritten ... im Gegenteil ...   
  
So begab es sich eines Tages, daß Godric Gryffindor und Helga Hufflepuff sich aufmachten, um weitere Hexen und Zauberer auszumachen, die den Kindern etwas beibringen konnten ... Slytherin und Rawenclaw blieben somit zurück in Hogwarts.  
  
Noch am selben Abend klopfte es wie wild an die Schloßtür und als Slytherin öffnete, gewährte er einem merkwürdig gekleideten Mann Einlaß. Eine schwere Last begleitete ihn.  
  
Die weiten Kleider hingen schlaff von seinem Körper, der ausgehungert war. Die Kopfbedeckung aus Leinentüchern rutschte ihm ins Gesicht und dem Aussehen nach hatte dieser Mann schon lange keine Herberge gehabt ...  
  
Rawenclaw bot dem Fremden Obdach an und als er ihre Worte hörte, kniete er vor den zwei Gründern nieder und flehte beide um Schutz und Versteck. Sowohl Rawenclaw als auch Slytherin waren verwundert, aber auch gleichzeitig neugierig, also hörten sie den Mann an:  
  
  
  
"Die Babylonier fielen ein in unser Land", so sagte er wörtlich, "allen voran ihr König ... Nebukadnezar II. ... er hat unser Volk versklavt ... ich habe von meinem Herrn den Auftrag bekommen, das Geschenk des Allmächtigen vor diesen Unheiligen mit meinem Leben zu schützen und seitdem suche ich einen Ort, an dem eine der größten Mächte auf dieser Erde in Sicherheit ist. Seit langer Zeit bin ich unterwegs ... habe viele Völker getroffen ... ihre Kultur und ihre Sprache erlernt, doch kein Platz war sicher genug, um diesen Schatz der Reinheit zu beherbergen"  
  
Rawenclaw fragte den Fremden: "Seid ihr euch gewiß darüber, wie lange ihr bereits unterwegs seid?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete dieser, "die Tage und Wochen habe ich nicht gezählt ... es sind jedoch sicherlich bereits über zehn Jahre ..."  
  
"Es betrübt mich, es euch mitzuteilen", antwortete die Frau, "doch die Zeit, als der babylonische König Nebukadnezar II. Eroberungszüge durchgeführt hat, ist seit 1.400 Jahren vergangen"  
  
"Das kann nicht sein ...", so sagte der Besucher sichtlich erschrocken  
  
Da erhob Slytherin die Stimme: "Ihr dürft den Worten der Mylady glauben ... ihre Weisheit ist groß ... nach eurem sichtlich langen Weg darf ich mit Verlaub verkünden, daß ihr hier wohl am Ende eurer Reise angekommen seid"  
  
"Ich stimme dir zu, Salazar", kam es von Rawenclaw und sie wandte sich an den Fremden, "seid unbesorgt ... ihr sucht seit 1.400 Jahren nach einem sicheren Ort und somit haben wir nicht das Recht euch diesen zu verwehren. Wenn ihr erlaubt, dann wäre es uns eine Ehre, euch in Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen ... niemand wird in einer Schule für magische Künste ein Geschenk Gottes vermuten ..."  
  
Der Besucher ließ ein Lächeln über seine Lippen spiegeln: "Wie kann ich euch jemals dafür danken ..."  
  
"Indem ihr mit mir euer Wissen teilt, welches ihr in dieser langen Zeit erworben habt", antwortete Rawenclaw  
  
  
  
Die zwei Gründer verbrachten lange Abende mit dem Fremden, der ihnen viel über die fernen Länder und Völker erzählte. Fasziniert hörten beide den Worten des Mannes zu, der um Tiere, Menschen und Kulturen wußte, die noch nicht einmal Rawenclaw bekannt waren.  
  
  
  
Als zwei Monate vergangen waren, kehrten Gryffindor und Hufflepuff zurück. Slytherin und Rawenclaw hatten inzwischen die Macht, die der Fremde seit langem bewachte, im Schloß versteckt.  
  
Die beiden Reisenden erfuhren niemals, daß während ihrer Abwesenheit Besuch in Hogwarts weilte, denn noch am Tage ihrer Ankunft verschwand der Mann. Selbst Slytherin und Rawenclaw wurde das Wissen über seinen Aufenthalt verweigert, doch ahnten sie, daß er niemals das göttliche Geschenk allein lassen würde.  
  
Die beiden schworen sich, nie mehr ein Wort über den Fremden oder die Macht zu verlieren.  
  
  
  
Und so vergingen die Jahre. Slytherin trennte sich von den anderen Gründern und ging seiner Wege. Hogwarts wuchs zu einer angesehen Schule. Die Schüler kamen und gingen und so war es auch mit den Lehrern. Selbst Gryffindor und Hufflepuff verließen einmal für mehrere Jahre das Schloß, allein Rawenclaw blieb in der Hoffnung, noch einmal die Geschichten des Besuchers zu hören. Doch niemals mehr gab es ein Zeichen von ihm.  
  
  
  
Als die Gründerin auf dem Sterbebett lag, erschien ihr Slytherin. Von der Zeit ebenfalls gezeichnet, offenbarte er eine lange Reise, auf die er sich begeben hatte.  
  
Rawenclaw lächelte, als sie ihm mitteilte, daß es ihr Wunsch gewesen wäre, wenn er Hogwarts nie verlassen hätte und Slytherin stimmte ihr zu. Ein lächerlicher Streit hatte ihre Freundschaft zerbrechen lassen.  
  
  
  
Die alte Frau zeigte ihm an, ein Buch zu nehmen, daß in einem der Regale stand. Nachdem Slytherin es aufgeschlagen hatte, erkannte er jede der Geschichten, die der Fremde damals erzählte und auch ihre Zusammenkunft.  
  
"Wir haben geschworen", so sagte die Gründerin schwach, "nie ein Wort darüber zu sprechen, doch ich dachte, die Erzählungen sind zu kostbar, um nach unserem Tode in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Ich bitte dich, Salazar, nimm das Buch an dich ... tue, was du für richtig hälst, gib es weiter, verstecke es, verbrenne es ..."  
  
"Sei versichert, meine liebe Rowena", kam es von Slytherin, "daß ich dieses Buch in Ehren halten und darauf achten werde, daß das Wissen des Fremden niemals in der Dunkelheit verschwindet, doch die Macht weiterhin hier in Hogwarts unentdeckt bleibt"  
  
  
  
Auf Rawenclaws Gesicht bildete sich ein glückliches Lächeln, bevor sie die Augen schloß und Eins mit der Ewigkeit wurde."_  
  
  
  
Harry wurde sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewußt und bemerkte auch, daß ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Schniefend wischte er sich mit seinem Ärmel über das Gesicht.  
  
"Na na, Harry", meinte der Hut, "so schlimm war es nun auch nicht"  
  
"Aber ...", kam es stockend von Harry  
  
"Es ist nicht wie im Märchen, mein Junge, es gibt nicht nur Happy Ends"  
  
Harry schniefte die letzten Tränen weg. Er war ein Mann ... er durfte nicht weinen ...  
  
"Sie haben sich geliebt, Harry ... und auch dieser Streit, der eher zwischen Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin entstanden war, hat diese Gefühle nicht versiegen lassen ..."  
  
"Ich habe ... ihn völlig falsch eingeschätzt ..."  
  
"Das tun viele, Harry, für viele ist Slytherin die dunkle Seite ... derjenige, der nur die Reinblütigen unterrichten lassen wollte, der Erschaffer der Kammer des Schreckens, der Gründer des Hauses, welches die meisten der dunklen Zauberer hervorbringt, der Vorfahre von Tom Riddle ..."  
  
"Warum hast du das nie erzählt? Dann hätte alles ..."  
  
"Die Menschen glauben nur an das, was sie für richtig halten und der Grund des Streites, der zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin ausbrach, war für viele der Anlaß zu wissen, wer auf welcher Seite stand"  
  
"Das muss richtig gestellt werden ..."  
  
"Nach eintausend Jahren? Wer würde einem fünfzehnjährigen Jungen glauben? Und wenn es so wäre? Glaubst du, die Menschen würden sich dann von einer Minute auf die andere ändern?"  
  
"Nein ..."  
  
"Siehst du, versuche nicht andere darüber zu belehren ... wichtig ist, daß du die Wahrheit kennst und wenn du sie eines Tages deinen Kindern und Kindeskindern erzählst ... wer weiß ..."  
  
"... was ist mit dieser Macht? Weißt du wo sie ist?"  
  
"Slytherin hat das Wort, daß er damals Rawenclaw gab, niemals gebrochen. Noch nicht einmal einem Zauberhut, der sonst jedes seiner Geheimnisse weiß, hat er dies anvertraut ..."  
  
"Und das Buch?"  
  
"Der Gründer nahm es an sich, verschwand noch am selben Abend aus dem Schloß und kehrte nie wieder zurück"  
  
"Wie lange hat er nach ihrem Tod noch ... gelebt ...?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht ... die Erinnerungen an Rawenclaws Abschied hat er mir gegeben und das gleiche tat Gryffindor mit dem Tode Hufflepuffs und daß Gryffindor gestorben war, erfuhr ich von seinem Nachfolger, doch was aus Slytherin geworden ist, weiß niemand"  
  
"Ich ... ich danke dir", sagte Harry leise und wischte sich noch einmal über das Gesicht.  
  
"Keine Ursache, mein Junge", antwortete der Hut, "und wenn du mal wieder eine Geschichte hören willst, zögere nicht und komm zu mir"  
  
  
  
Harry nahm sich den Hut vom Kopf und legte ihn sachte wieder in das Regal zurück. Dann streifte er sich wieder seinen Umhang über und verließ das Büro des Direktors.  
  


***

  
Sirius Black stand gerade unschlüssig in einem Gang und kratzte sich am Kopf, als plötzlich an seiner Robe gezogen wurde und ein piepsiges: "Duuuu, Onkel?" erklang.  
  
Der Mann drehte sich um und sah erst einmal niemanden, bis er an sich herunter schaute und Daeva entdeckte, die zaghaft an seiner Kleidung zupfte.  
  
"Nanu?", fragte er erstaunt, "solltest du nicht schon längst im Bett liegen?"  
  
"Da war ich auch schon", kam es von der Elbin, "bis ich das hier entdeckte"  
  
Sie hielt dem Mann die Karte des Rumtreibers hin und Sirius ging vor ihr in die Knie.  
  
"Wo hast du die denn her?", wollte er wissen  
  
"Gefunden", war die knappe Antwort, "du suchst doch noch immer Miss ed Din, oder?"  
  
"So ist es", sagte er und nahm ihr die Karte ab, um sie zu entrollen  
  
Daeva zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf einen kleinen Punkt: "Da ist sie ... wobei ... an der Stelle ist sie vorhin auch schon einmal vorbei gelaufen ... äh ... und jetzt ... äh ... nimmt sie den gleichen Weg noch mal ..."  
  
"Sie läuft im Kreis", stellte Sirius entgeistert fest  
  
"Das ist eine tolle Karte", meinte die Elbin, "sie zeigt an, wo sich gerade wer befindet"  
  
"Ich weiß ...", kam es vom Mann  
  
"Da ist Miss ed Din und da steht Professor McGonagall, da kommt Cherry gerade wieder ins Schloß, dort ist Professor Snape und da läuft gerade Harry an ihm vorbei, hier ist Mr. Baka ... moment ...", piepste Daeva, "woher weißt du denn das mit der Karte?"  
  
"Weil ein paar Freunde von mir und ich sie entworfen haben"  
  
"Ui"  
  
"Darf ich mir die Karte mal ausleihen? Dann hat diese Sucherei endlich ein Ende"  
  
"Natürlich, ist doch deine Karte, Onkel"  
  
"Und nenn mich Sirius"  
  
"Ok, dann wünsche ich noch eine angenehme Nacht, Sirius", meinte die Elbin, grinste und ging wieder zurück zu ihrem Schlafraum  
  
Der Mann schaute dem Mädchen noch so lange nach, bis es um eine Ecke verschwunden war, dann sah er auf die Karte und bemerkte, daß sich der Punkt "Snape" dem Punkt "ed Din" näherte.   
  
Auf Sirius Gesicht bildete sich ein Grinsen. Das durfte er sich nicht entgehen lassen, insbesondere weil er ja unbedingt wissen wollte, ob die beiden ...  
  


***

  
Eine Leine ... einen Peilsender der Muggels ... Pfeile an der Wand ...   
  
Snape ging in Gedanken Möglichkeiten durch, die die Juniorlehrerin daran hindern sollten, sich noch einmal zu verlaufen und nebenbei fragte er sich, warum er es dann immer sein sollte, der sie wieder finden musste. Er war es mehr als leid!  
  
Mürrisch schlurfte er durch die Gänge. Wie lange suchte er nun schon? Seit heute morgen. Er hatte dadurch seinen Unterricht unterbrochen ... über die wegen ihm entfallenen Stunden dachte er gar nicht nach ... er hatte kein Mittagessen gehabt, geschweige denn ein Abendessen ... er hatte den lieben langen Tag damit verbracht nach dieser orientierungslosen Lehrerin in Ausbildung zu suchen.  
  
  
  
Snape meinte gerade einen menschlichen Schatten aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen zu haben und wollte dem Sicherheit verschaffen, als jemand wie von der Tarantel gestochen um die Ecke gerannt kam.   
  
Es war Khair, die da ein solches Höllentempo drauf hatte und sie lief genau auf den Zaubertranklehrer zu, registrierte ihn aber anscheinend nicht. Sie machte jedenfalls keine Anstalten ihre Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln.  
  
  
  
Sirius hatte sich hinter einer Statue versteckt und beobachtete, wie Khair auf Snape zu rannte. Vor seinen Augen malte er sich schon die Szene aus, wie sie dem Zaubertranklehrer glücklich und voller Freude um den Hals fiel ... und das würde dann morgen das ganze Schloß wissen, dafür würde er schon sorgen ...   
  
Sirius verfolgte das Geschehen ... Snape stand genau in der Ziellinie der Juniorlehrerin ... kurz bevor es so aussah, daß sie ihm um den Hals fallen wollte ... oder ihn vielleicht auch nur umrennen wollte ... trat der Mann einen Schritt zur Seite und streckte seinen Arm aus.  
  
Das stoppte Khairs Rennerei, denn sie lief genau in den Arm, prallte an ihm ab, fiel mit dem Rücken auf den Boden und blieb dort liegen. Der Knall, den sie durch ihren Aufschlag verursacht hatte, hallte in den Gängen wieder.  
  
  
  
"Miss ed Din ...", sagte Snape trocken und schaute auf die Frau runter  
  
"Professor Snape ...", kam es leise von ihr, während sie immer noch auf dem Boden lag  
  
"Darf ich erfahren, was sie dazu veranlasst hat, mit einem solchen Tempo durch die Flure zu rasen? Ist wieder einmal ein Golem hinter ihnen her?"  
  
"Nein, das nicht, aber da war was ... irgendwo ... und das hat geredet ..."  
  
"Vielleicht ein Schüler? Oder jemand der sie unter Umständen schon seit heute morgen sucht?"  
  
"Nein, nein ... das war was anderes ... da lief einem ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als ... moment ... sie haben mich gesucht? Seit heute morgen? Wie spät ist es denn jetzt?"  
  
"Wir haben bereits 22.00 Uhr"  
  
"WAS?", Khair richtete sich ruckartig auf und bereute dies sofort ... schmerzhaft hielt sie sich ihren Kopf, "übrigens sollten sie mal ihre Methoden überdenken, jemandem zum Anhalten zu bringen ... vielleicht rufen sie das nächste Mal einfach nur nach mir ..."  
  
"Ich fand es nicht nötig, meine Stimme zu erheben, wenn diese Methode ein effektiveres Ergebnis bringt"  
  
"Und sie suchen mich bereits seit heute morgen?"  
  
"So ist es ..."  
  
"Sie haben sich doch nicht etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht, oder?", fragte Khair und schaute den Zaubertranklehrer ungläubig an  
  
  
  
Sirius versuchte nun sein Ohr noch etwas näher an die zwei Gesprächspartner zu bringen.  
  
  
  
"Ich kann ihnen versichern, daß meine Suche nach ihnen nur von der Sorge getragen wurde, daß ich bei einem Mißerfolg Albus Dumbledore Rede und Antwort hätte stehen müssen. Und was glauben sie, würde der Direktor sagen, wenn man einige Wochen später ihre Gebeine im Schloß gefunden hätte?"  
  
Khair schaute ihn kritisch an: "Also nur eine egoistische Problembeseitigung ihrerseits"  
  
"Sie haben es erfasst und nun folgen sie mir!"  
  
"Wohin?"  
  
"Zu unserem eigentlichen Ziel von heute morgen: der Krankenstation! Ich glaube kaum, daß ihre Hand sich während ihres Versuches, sich zu orientieren, selbst behandelt hat"  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin nickte und beide wandten sich zum gehen. Kurz bevor sie außer Hörweite waren, sagte Snape noch etwas lauter: "Ach, und du, Black, gibst Albus Bescheid, daß eine Fortführung dieser Suche sich erledigt hat"  
  
"Wie zum Henker ...?", flüsterte Sirius in sich hinein  
  


***

  
Harry betrat leise seinen Gemeinschaftsraum und fand Hermine und Ron dabei vor, wie sie gegeneinander Zauberschach spielten. Sheila saß an einem der Tische und schrieb wohl gerade einen Brief. Ansonsten war der Raum leer.  
  
Als Ron und Hermine ihn registrierten, nahmen sie ihn sofort in Beschlag.  
  
"Und?", fragte das Mädchen, "was hat er gesagt?"  
  
"Los, Harry, erzähl schon", kam es von dem rothaarigen Jungen  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und meinte leise: "Nein ... jetzt nicht ... ich ... muss über etwas nachdenken ... ich werd es euch morgen erzählen ..."  
  
Ohne ein Gegenkommentar abzuwarten, verschwand Harry in die Richtung der Schlafräume.  
  
"Was ... war das jetzt?", fragte Ron  
  
"Ich hoffe kein schlechtes Zeichen ...", murmelte Hermine  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht"  
  
Beide Gryffindors schauten zu der Austauschschülerin, die dies gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine  
  
"Harry klang zwar sehr traurig, aber ich glaube nicht, daß es etwas negatives war, was ihn dazu veranlasst hat ... in seiner Stimme schwang auch ein Ton der Verworrenheit ... es ist so, wie er es gesagt hat ... er muss sich über etwas klar werden ..."  
  
"Wie kommst du da drauf?", kam es von Ron  
  
"Man muss den Menschen nur genau zu hören ..."  
  
"Du hörst wohl gerne zu, oder? Jedenfalls mehr, als was du selber sprichst ...", meinte Hermine  
  
Sheila lächelte: "Sagt nicht eines eurer Sprichwörter "Reden ist Silber und Schweigen ist Gold"?"  
  
  
  
_Ja, das wars mit dem ersten Teil von Märchenzeit. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte des Hutes hat euch gefallen.  
Die Babylonier gab es bekanntlich und auch ihren König, der wohl Pate für das Schiff aus "Matrix" stand. Wer sich jetzt ein bißchen für Geschichte und religiöse Mythologie interessiert, könnte sich vielleicht zusammenreimen, was dieses "Reine" (was dort aber nie so bezeichnet wurde - das ist eine Erfindung von mir) sein könnte.  
Tja, im zweiten Teil von Märchenzeit gibt es dann noch eine Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit und zwar: Das erste Aufeinandertreffen von Minerva McGonagall und Luzifer!  
Bis zum nächsten Mal  
Khair  
_


	19. Kaptitel 11,2 MAERCHENZEIT TEIL 2

_Aloah! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews ... *froi*  
@Sam: Hier ist es: Das Minerva/Luzifer Special!!! Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir.  
@Neca: Was ist DD/DV/DS??? Was für eine Note hast du eigentlich in Geschichte? Ich sag jetzt aber nicht, ob du richtig oder falsch gelegen hast ... sonst ist ja die Spannung hin *g*  
@Maxine: Ja, Dein Review hat mich wirklich aufgeheitert. Domo Arigatou  
@Chidori: Wie jetzt? Das wird mit "v" geschrieben? *schautnochmalnach* Oh god ... IAM SO SORRY ... Ab sofort heißt es Ravenclaw!!! Danke für den Hinweis :)  
_   
  


**Kapitel 11.2**

  


**Hello, my name is Luzifer. Nice to meet you**

  


**oder**

  


**MÄRCHENZEIT TEIL 2**

  
  
  
Nachdem Sirius Dumbledore und McGonagall die Nachricht überbrachte, daß sich die Suche nach der Juniorlehrerin erledigt hatte, zog sich der Direktor in sein Büro zurück.  
  
Traurig schaute er auf die Kisten, in denen er bereits einige seiner Habseligkeiten untergebracht hatte.  
  
Er würde Lucius Malfoy keines dieser Dinge überlassen.  
  
Noch zweieinhalb Monate, dann musste er Hogwarts den Rücken kehren. Dem Ort, der seit vielen Jahrzehnten sein zu Hause gewesen war.  
  
Natürlich hatte er die Entscheidung Fudges nicht einfach hinnehmen wollen und versuchte mit allen erdenklichen und möglichen Mitteln diese zu revidieren, aber es stellte sich noch kein Erfolg ein.  
  
Die Schüler mussten von diesem Kampf, wie Dumbledore ihn schon fast nannte, nichts mitbekommen. Ihr Schulleben sollte noch so lang wie möglich in normalen Bahnen verlaufen. Dies würde sich nämlich schlagartig ändern, wenn Malfoy hier einzog, dessen war der alte Zauberer sich sicher.  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür seines Büros riss ihn aus den Gedanken.  
  
"Herein", meinte er kurz und McGonagall trat in den Raum  
  
"Entschuldige die späte Störung, Albus", sagte sie, "aber ich habe heute irgendwie keine Ruhe ..."  
  
"Dabei hast du den ereignisreichen Unterricht von Miss ed Din gar nicht mitbekommen ...", murmelte Dumbledore verschmitzt  
  
"Nein ... irgendwie ... ist heute mal wieder einer dieser Tage, wo die gesamten Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit auf einen einstürzen, sobald man allein ist ..."  
  
"Dann kenne ich eine gute Medizin dagegen, Minerva: Reden wir drüber"  
  
Der alte Zauberer wies die Hexe an, sich in einen Sessel zu setzen, der in einer Ecke stand. Er selber nahm im gegenüberstehenden Möbelstück Platz.  
  
"Tee?", fragte Dumbledore  
  
"Gerne", antwortete McGonagall  
  
Er läutete kurz mit einer Glocke, die auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen stand. Eine Minute später kam eine Hauselfe und der Zauberer bestellte eine Kanne frischen Tee.  
  
"Also, Minerva", fing er an und lehnte sich zurück, "was bedrückt dich?"  
  
McGonagall holte sichtbar Luft, als müsse sie sich überwinden, dieses Thema vor Dumbledore zur Sprache zu bringen.  
  
"Luzifer", kam es dann schnell und deutlich von ihr  
  
Der Zauberer verzog ohne einen Versuch des Verbergens sein Gesicht.  
  
"Albus, ich weiß, du kannst ihn nicht leiden ..."  
  
"Und das hat auch seine berechtigten Gründe"  
  
"Du weißt aber inzwischen auch, daß sein erstes Auftauchen nicht seine Schuld war"  
  
"Er hätte ja auf Tom's Rufen hin nicht reagieren müssen"  
  
"Wenn ein 11jähriger Junge einen Zauber vollziehen kann, um mit dem leibhaftigen Teufel zu sprechen, denkst du, er wäre dann einfach zu Hause sitzen geblieben?"  
  
"Luzifer ist und bleibt ein unberechenbares Sicherheitsrisiko ... er dreht alles so, daß es nach seiner Nase geht ... wirklich alles!"  
  
"Nein, Albus, das ist nicht wahr", warf McGonagall ein, "wenn es so wäre, würde ich hier nicht sitzen!"  
  
"Minerva ... das bildest du dir ein ... weißt du noch, was passiert ist, als du ihn das erste Mal getroffen hast?"  
  
"Das weiß ich noch ganz genau, Albus ..."  
  
  
  
_Halloween 1938 in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.  
  
  
Ein Mädchen mit zwei langen geflochtenen Zöpfen saß allein auf einer Treppe. Sie hatte ihre Beine an den Körper angezogen und ihre Arme darum geschlungen. Ihr Kopf lag auf den Knien.  
  
Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch, als sie ein Pfeifen vernahm. Sie stand auf, strich sich ihren Rock glatt und folgte neugierig der Melodie.  
  
Nach einer Weile wurden die Töne lauter und das Mädchen fand sich an der Treppe, die zur Eingangshalle hinunter führte, wieder.   
  
Ein paar Meter weiter stand ein Junge am Geländer und schaute besonnen auf das große Tor, während er ein kleines Lied pfiff.  
  
Das Mädchen musterte ihn. Seinem Aussehen nach war er nicht älter als siebzehn, doch da war irgendetwas, was er ausstrahlte, das ihn sehr viel älter wirken ließ. Sein langes feuerrotes Haar hatte er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Er trug weder die Schulkleidung von Hogwarts noch eine andere ihr bekannte Mode. Er war vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet.  
  
  
  
"Wer ... bist du?", fragte sie zögerlich  
  
Der Junge fuhr herum und blickte sie mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck an.  
  
"Du ... kannst mich sehen?", kam es in einem irritierten Ton von ihm und er fing an, sie zu mustern  
  
Sie nickte: "Und ich kann dich hören ... das war eine schöne Melodie ..."  
  
Wieder sah er sie mit Erstaunen an und dann bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen: "Danke ... das ist nett ... das hat noch nie jemand gesagt"  
  
Er ging auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf: "Darf ich fragen, mit wem ich die Ehre habe?"  
  
Das Mädchen machte einen leichten Knicks: "Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall, ich bin 14 Jahre alt und gehe in die dritte Klasse dieser Schule und wer bist du?"  
  
Der Junge verbeugte sich: "Ich heiße Luzifer, es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Minerva"  
  
"Und wo kommst du her? Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen?", fragte sie  
  
"Das ist ... naja ...", er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, "etwas schwer zu erklären ... einerseits komme ich von da", er zeigte nach oben, " ... andererseits bin ich jetzt da ...", und sein Finger wanderte nach unten  
  
"Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Minerva, "und warum bist du nun hier?"  
  
"Oh ... jemand wollte, daß ich etwas für ihn erledige ... und das habe ich getan und dann wollte ich noch eine kleine Besichtigungstour machen ... aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum du mich sehen kannst ..."  
  
"Warum sollte ich dich nicht sehen können?"  
  
"Weil ich eigentlich nicht wollte, daß mich jemand sieht"  
  
Das Mädchen schwieg eine kurze Weile und schaute ihn fragend an, bis sie schließlich "Du bist ein merkwürdiger Junge" sagte.  
  
Wieder sah er sie erstaunt an und dann fing er laut an zu lachen.  
  
"Was ist denn so lustig?", fragte Minerva und machte ein schmollendes Gesicht  
  
Kichernd wischte er sich eine Träne aus den Augen und giggelte, während er sprach: "Normalerweise ... brechen die Leute in Panik aus, wenn sie meinen Namen hören ... und du ... du sagst nur, ich sei ein merkwürdiger Junge ..."  
  
"Warum sollte ich in Panik ausbrechen?", kam es in einem mißtrauischen Ton von ihr  
  
"... du ... hast wirklich noch niemals etwas von Luzifer gehört?"  
  
Das Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf, so daß ihre Zöpfe hin und her flogen.  
  
"Beelzebub?"  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Teufel?"  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Satan?"  
  
Minerva überlegte, fing an zu grinsen und schaute den Jungen mit einem Aber-Klar-Blick an: "Du willst mir also sagen, daß du der Oberbösewicht aus einem Muggelglauben bist ..."  
  
"Oberbösewicht?", er tat, als sei er empört, "pah ... von wegen Oberbösewicht ... du musst nicht alles glauben, was die Fachliteratur schreibt ... ich mein ... ich kann zwar ... aber meistens ... obwohl ... najaaaa ..."  
  
"Du bist also eine Märchenfigur aus dem Muggelbuch namens Bibel ..."  
  
"Ja ...", Luzifer stutze, "Märchenfigur? ... Also ... nein ... ähm ... das ist doch ...", er schaute wortesuchend in die Luft und kratzte sich am Kopf, " ... also es hat wirklich noch niemand die Bibel als ein Märchenbuch bezeichnet ... sag mal, Mienchen ..."  
  
Das Mädchen verschränkte ihre Arme: "Minerva!"  
  
"Entschuldige bitte ... Minerva ... was machst du eigentlich hier?"  
  
"Das habe ich doch schon gesagt, ich gehe hier zur Schule"  
  
"Das weiß ich ... aber ich weiß auch, daß ihr gerade Halloween feiert und alle Schüler an einem Fest teilnehmen sollten"  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Warum bist du nicht auf diesem Fest, Minerva?"  
  
"Was kümmert mich so ein blödes Fest ...", brummte sie  
  
"Oho", machte er, "was ist passiert?"  
  
"Was soll denn groß passiert sein", sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu, "das geht dich überhaupt nichts an"  
  
"Hm ...", grinste er, "wie wäre es ... mit einem Spiel?"  
  
Sie stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm: "Was für ein Spiel?"  
  
"Ich frage dich, warum du nicht zu dem Fest gehst und du darfst nur mit ja oder nein antworten"  
  
"Das ist ein blödes Spiel"  
  
"Ok, ich fang an: Hast du vielleicht nicht das Richtige zum Anziehen gehabt?"  
  
"Ich sagte, das ist ein blödes Spiel"  
  
"Komm schon", hibbelte er, "ja oder nein"  
  
Sie seufzte: "Nein"  
  
"Dann ... hm ... kannst du nicht tanzen und wolltest dich nicht blamieren?"  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Du hattest noch Hausaufgaben auf?"  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Du hast eigentlich Zimmerarrest?"  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Ähm ... so ... äh ... du bist krank und möchtest niemanden anstecken?"  
  
"Nein"  
  
Wieder kratzte der Junge sich am Kopf: "Jetzt wird's langsam schwierig ... früher waren's eigentlich immer die Klamotten ... öhm ... ich hab's: Du hast keinen Begleiter gefunden!"  
  
Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, zog ihre Unterlippe leicht vor und ihre Augen wurden wässrig: " ... nein ..."  
  
Er hüpfte unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere: "Uh ... nein ... bitte nicht ... nicht weinen ... bin schon ziemlich nah dran, was?"  
  
Minerva schniefte und nickte mit dem Kopf.  
  
Er trat an sie ran und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern: "Willst du es mir erzählen? Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer ... auch wenn viele es nicht glauben"  
  
"Ich ...", fing sie mit einem Zittern in der Stimme an, "... hatte einen Begleiter ... aber er ... er ... er hat mich einfach sitzen lassen ... und ist mit einer anderen zum Ball gegangen ..."  
  
Nun war es auch mit der restlichen Selbstbeherrschung zu Ende. Minerva schlang ihre Arme um den Jungen, klammerte sich an ihn und fing laut an zu weinen.  
  
"Nein ... nicht doch ... hilfe ... Min ... bitte ...", stammelte er hilflos, doch das Mädchen dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören  
  
Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, um tröstend darüber zu fahren, mit der anderen Hand schwang er einmal durch die Luft und auf einmal hielt er ein rotes Taschentuch in den Fingern.  
  
Behutsam schob er sie von sich und tupfte mit dem Tuch ihre Tränen vom Gesicht. Dann schaute er in ihr verweintes Gesicht.  
  
"Darf ich dein Begleiter sein, Minerva?", fragte er sanft  
  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an, schniefte und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel noch einmal über die Augen: "Möchtest du denn das?"  
  
Luzifer lächelte verschmitzt: "Wenn du aufhörst zu weinen ... sehr gern ... es ist schon lange her, daß ich das letzte Mal getanzt habe ..."  
  
"Aber ... du bist doch kein Schüler ...", sie schniefte noch einmal  
  
Der Junge schnippte kurz mit dem Finger und war plötzlich in eine Schuluniform Hogwarts gekleidet: "Jetzt schon"  
  
Das Mädchen begutachtete das Wappen auf dem Umhang ihres Gegenübers und meinte dann zweifelnd: "Slytherin?"  
  
"Äh ...", kam es von Luzifer, "macht das was?"  
  
"Du bist viel zu nett für einen Slytherin ..."  
  
"Liegt dann wohl an meinem Job ..."  
  
"Job?"  
  
"Najaaaa ... Verwalter der Hölle ... Führer der dämonischen Heerscharen ... Befehlshaber ..."  
  
"Es reicht", unterbrach sie ihn, "wenn du wirklich der bist, für den du dich ausgibst ... warum steht vor mir ein etwa sechszehnjähriger Junge und kein Mann mit Pferdefuß und Hörnern?"  
  
"Erstens, weil die Menschen viel Fantasie haben und zweitens, weil ich mich gern verkleide"  
  
"Verkleiden?"  
  
"Jepp ... gehen wir jetzt tanzen?"  
  
Luzifer lächelte wieder verschmitzt und bot ihr einen Arm an. Minerva hob kritisch eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts und hakte sich bei dem Jungen unter, der sie dann in die Richtung der großen Halle führte.  
  
  
  
Der Saal war festlich geschmückt - wie zu jedem Halloween Fest. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen standen entweder in kleinen Gruppierungen zusammen oder tanzten auf der freien Fläche zu der Musik, die durch schwebende Instrumente erklang.  
  
Luzifer mischte sich sofort mit Minerva unter die tanzende Menge und stellte ihr sich gegenüber.  
  
Er lauschte kurz und meinte dann zu dem Mädchen: "Walzer, oder?"  
  
Sie nickte und er ergriff ihre Hand, um den Tanz zu beginnen.  
  
Während er sie führte, schwand der Blick der Schülerin immer wieder über seine Schulter.  
  
"Was ist, Minerva?", fragte er  
  
"Nichts ...", meinte sie leise  
  
Luzifer drehte sie dann auf der Fläche um 180° Grad, so daß er nun ebenfalls einen Blick in die Richtung werfen konnte.  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich leicht, als er an einem Buffettisch einen hochgewachsenen Gryffindorschüler sah, der sich lachend einige Kekse in den Mund stopfte. Neben ihm stand eine ebenso heitere Ravenclawschülerin, die ihn nicht aus den Augen lies.  
  
"Der also ...", murmelte Luzifer, "er sollte aufpassen, daß er sich nicht an dem Zeug verschluckt und erstickt"  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte das Mädchen vor ihm  
  
"Nichts ... gar nichts, meine liebe Minerva", meinte er und lächelte sie an, "weißt du eigentlich, daß du wunderschön bist?"  
  
Rot werdend schaute das Mädchen zu Boden.   
  
Er nahm ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen: "Möchtest du mich in die Unterwelt begleiten? Ich versichere dir, daß es dort auch Orte gibt, die dir wirklich gefallen würden"  
  
Ihre Hautfarbe wurde wieder normal und sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen: "Du gehst aber ziemlich schnell ran ..."  
  
Luzifer lachte: "Es kommt auch nicht häufig vor, daß mich ein Mädchen wie du so fasziniert"  
  
"Es ehrt mich sehr", meinte Minerva nach einer kurzen Pause, "aber ich bin erst 14 ... ich habe hier Familie, Freunde ..."  
  
"Schhh ...", machte der Junge leise, "überlege es dir in aller Ruhe ... ich habe die Ewigkeit und du hast auch noch sehr viel Zeit ... wenn du dich entschieden hast, dann werde ich da sein"  
  
Er beugte sich leicht vor und küsste dem Mädchen flüchtig auf den Mund. Dann drehte er sich um und spazierte aus der Halle, während seine Kleidung wieder schwarz wurde.  
  
  
  
Minerva hob völlig perplex ihre Finger an die Lippen, starrte ihm hinterher und merkte so nur beiläufig, daß im Saal etwas Panik ausbrach, da ein laut hustender Schüler keine Luft mehr bekam und bereits lila im Gesicht war.  
  
Doch registrierte sie noch, daß ihr Hauslehrer, Professor Dumbledore, mit einem kritischen Blick den Ausgang betrachtete.  
  
Niemand hatte auf Luzifer und sie geachtet, als die beiden getanzt hatten. Konnte es möglich sein, daß der Lehrer ihn gesehen hatte ... ?_  
  
  
  
"Oh ja", meinte der Direktor, "ich habe ihn gesehen ... klar und deutlich ... genauso wie ich mitbekommen habe, wie am selben Abend ein Gryffindorschüler erstickt ist"  
  
"Er hat einen Fehler gemacht, Albus", verteidigte ihn McGonagall, "aber ich bin mir sicher, daß er mir damit nur einen Gefallen tun wollte", und fügte noch etwas leiser hinzu: "... auch wenn das Ergebnis sehr ... erschreckend war ..."  
  
"Es war nicht das einzige, was er an diesem Tag getan hat, daß weißt du nun genauso gut wie ich, Minvera, oder hast du vergessen, daß ein Mädchen für ihn geopfert wurde , damit ein Schüler seine muggelhaften Gene verlor? Er ist Satan ... das uralte Böse ... denkst du wirklich, du könntest ihn ändern, Minerva?"  
  
Die Lehrerin schaute in ihre Teetasse und murmelte: "In dieser Hinsicht bin ich wohl etwas uneinsichtig, Albus ... und ich werde es wohl nicht ändern ..."  
  
"Ich habe für viele Sachen Verständnis, meine Liebe", meinte Dumbledore, "aber sei versichert, daß ich alles tun werde, um dich davon zu überzeugen, was für ein Monster Luzifer ist"  
  
Nun schwieg die Frau gänzlich und nippte an dem Tee.  
  
"Kommen wir zu einem erfreulicheren Thema", unterbrach der Zauberer , "Jackie hatte sich heute morgen beschwert, daß die Schüler keinen Bezug zu der Muggelwelt haben und dieser auch nicht durch den Theorieunterricht hergestellt werden kann"  
  
"Worauf willst du hinaus, Albus?", fragte McGonagall  
  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen Wandertag in die Muggelwelt organisieren?"  
  
"Wie willst du das bei etwa 500 Schülern strukturieren?"  
  
"Wir werden erst einmal die schriftliche Erlaubnis der Erziehungsberechtigten haben müssen. Ich habe leider die Befürchtung, daß einige davon ihren Kindern diesen Ausflug nicht erlauben. Dann werden wir verschiedene Gruppen bilden - am besten aus verschiedenen Häusern und Klassen, damit bei der gemeinsamen Konfrontation mit etwas Neuem das Verständnis untereinander stärker wird"  
  
"Theorie ist etwas schönes, Albus ... da klappt meistens alles, aber du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, daß Gryffindor und Slytherin Schüler sich in der Muggelwelt zusammenraufen, wenn sie vor einem Problem stehen ..."  
  
"Dann müssen wir bei den Gruppierungen mit größter Aufmerksamkeit vorgehen ..."  
  
"Es ist auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert ..."  
  
"Sehr schön, Minerva, ich werde es morgen bereits den Schülern mitteilen. Am besten machen wir den Ausflug noch vor Weihnachten"  
  
McGonagall nickte, stellte ihre Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Der Zauberer folgte ihr und begleitete sie zur Tür.   
  
Kurz bevor die Frau das Zimmer verlassen wollte, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Dumbledore um: "Du sagtest vorhin, daß Luzifer alles so dreht, wie er es haben will ..."  
  
Der Mann bestätigte dies mit einem Nicken und sie fuhr fort: "Ich habe noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, Albus ... es kann tatsächlich stimmen ..."  
  
"Woher kommt dieser Sinneswandel?", wollte er wissen  
  
Sie schaute ihm mit einem ernsten Ausdruck ins Gesicht: "Wenn du es nicht bis zum Ende des Schuljahres schaffst, deinen Direktorposten zurückzubekommen, dann werde ich Luzifers Angebot annehmen"  
  
  
  



	20. Kapitel 12 ANKUENDIGUNGEN

_Woooooow ... so viele Reviews ... ich glaube, so viele waren es noch nie ... Daaaaaaaaanke *froi*  
Jetzt will ich sie aber alle mal aufzählen, also Danke an Ensis, Rhanna, Neca, SamBlack, tenktakula, InHexe, Maxine, Mystical Harmonie und Francis  
@Neca: DD/DS/DV ... Draco Dormiens/Draco Veritas/Draco Sinister (nochmals Danke an SamBlack) - da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen ... noch nicht einmal, daß es Titel zu Storys sind, ich hätte vermutet, daß es Fachausdrücke wie POV sind ...  
@SamBlack: Das mit Jackie und den Siebtklässlerinnen ist ne super Idee *g* muss ich mit einbauen. Und jetzt gibt es ein Kapitel ohne Punkt oder Komma - ein ganzes Kapitel (kommt aber nur davon, weil die Gesamtseitenzahl diesmal nicht in den zweistelligen Bereich gekommen ist *g*  
_  
  
  


**Kapitel 12**

  


**Ein ganz normaler Tag**

  


**oder**

  


**ANKÜNDIGUNGEN**

  
  
  
  
Khair gähnte herzhaft, während sie über die noch leeren Flure Hogwarts ging.  
  
Der gestrige Vorfall hatte ihr mal wieder gezeigt, daß ihre Fähigkeiten, sich zu verlaufen, wirklich einmalig waren. Und wieder einmal musste sie von Snape zu ihrem Zimmer gebracht werden ... das war ihr mehr als unangenehm ... um das heute zur Frühstückszeit nicht zu wiederholen, lief sie am besten etwas früher los ...   
  
Vorsichtig berührte sie eines ihrer Schlüsselbeine, daß gestern die nicht sehr erfreuliche Bekanntschaft mit dem Arm des Zaubertranklehrers machen durfte. In der Nacht hatte sich dort ein nicht sehr schön aussehender blauer Fleck gebildet.  
  
Und dann war da noch diese Stimme, die sie gehört hatte ...   
  
Des Weiteren würde sie wohl heute die Meinungen der Lehrer zu ihrem Unterricht zu erfahren bekommen. In Gedanken stellte sie sich bereits die Liste mit den Defiziten und die passende Reaktion ihres "Kollegen" Kalidor vor.  
  
Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte sie weiter die Gänge entlang. Dann hob sie etwas mißtrauisch den Kopf und schaute umher ... wo war sie denn jetzt schon wieder gelandet?  
  


***

  
"Es ist viel zu früh", quängelte Cherry und ließ ihre Beine von einem Tisch, auf dem sie saß, baumeln  
  
"Wir haben ...", Ron schaute mit verschlafenen Augen auf die Uhr, "05.48 Uhr ... es gibt erst ab 07.00 Uhr Frühstück ... hätten wir das Treffen nicht etwas später anlegen können?"  
  
"Weißt du, wieviel der Hut Harry erzählt hat?", fragte Hermine  
  
"Wo ist denn Daeva?", wollte die Austauschschülerin gähnend wissen, während sie suchend in die Runde schaute  
  
"Wahrscheinlich noch im Bett ...", antwortete Sam, "... ich werd ihr später alles erzählen ..."  
  
"Dann können wir jetzt wohl anfangen", meinte Hermine und wandte sich an Harry, der bis jetzt schweigend an einen Tisch gelehnt hatte, "was hat der Hut gesagt?"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor seufzte und stieß sich etwas von der Tischkante ab, um gerade zu stehen: "Zu allererst, möchte ich gleich sagen, daß auch der Hut nicht weiß, was dieses "Reine" ist und er mir nur die Geschichte erzählen konnte, wie dieses Ding oder was immer es auch ist, nach Hogwarts gelangte. Er nannte es "schwere Last", "größte Macht auf Erden", "Schatz der Reinheit", "Geschenk des Allmächtigen" und so weiter"  
  
"Ich bin ganz Ohr", murmelte Ron und gähnte  
  
"Merkt man", brummte Cherry  
  
"Wie war eigentlich dein Date mit Malfoy?", fragte der rothaarige Junge und sah aus den Augenwinkeln eifersüchtig auf Cherry  
  
"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Weasley", zischte das Mädchen zurück  
  
"Was denn? Sind denn da Sachen gelaufen, die nicht jugendfrei waren?"  
  
"Du kannst Draco ja persönlich fragen ..."  
  
Hermine schaute Harry an: "Die beiden haben seit kurzem die erstaunliche Fähigkeit vom Hauptproblem abzulenken"  
  
Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich werd doch keinen Malfoy fragen", empörte sich Ron  
  
"Dann wirst du es wohl nie erfahren", zeterte Cherry zurück, "ich werd nämlich nichts erzählen!"  
  
"Leute!!!", unterbrach Hermine, "Harry hat uns was zu sagen!!"  
  
Als alles schwieg, räusperte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge: "Der Hut erzählte mir von jemandem, der mit diesem ... Ding ... 1.400 Jahre lang geflohen ist, um es in Sicherheit zu bringen. Alles fing an, als jemand namens Ne ... Ne ... Nepu ... Nepumuk Cäsar in sein Land einfiel ... ich glaube jedenfalls, daß er so hieß"  
  
"Diktiergerät ...", murmelte Sam leise vor sich hin  
  
"Egal ... er ist nach Hogwarts gekommen, als nur Slytherin und Ravenclaw gerade im Schloß wohnten ... sie haben dieses Ding versteckt und irgendwann war auch der Fremde weg ... sowohl Slytherin als auch Ravenclaw haben das Versprechen abgelegt, nie ein Wort über den Besuch in Gegenwart der anderen zu verlieren und der Hut sagte, daß sie ihr Wort auch eingehalten haben"  
  
"Aber irgendwie ist es ja an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen, sonst würden wir ja jetzt nicht nach ihm suchen ...", fiel Hermine ein  
  
"Daran ist sicher Slytherin Schuld", meinte Ron, "er konnte seinen Mund nicht halten und musste damit angeben ..."  
  
"Und er hat Ravenclaw gezwungen kein Wort darüber zu verlieren", sagte das Gryffindor Mädchen  
  
"Genau", ergriff Sam das Wort, "damit er sicher gehen konnte, daß er allein über dieses Reine verfügen konnte"  
  
"Du denkst da falsch, Sam", mischte sich Cherry ein, "dieser Luzifer sagte doch, daß das Reine nur von etwas Reinem berührt werden darf. Wenn Slytherin so ein Dreckskerl war, konnte er doch nichts mit dem Ding anfangen, geschweige denn verhökern, denn solche Handelsleute sind sicher auch nicht das absolut Reine ..."  
  
"Slytherin hat nichts dergleichen getan", unterbrach Harry grob und alles schauten ihn stumm an, "Ravenclaw hat ein Buch darüber geschrieben und Slytherin hat es nach ihrem Tod an sich genommen, um darauf aufzupassen oder so ähnlich ..."  
  
"Oder es zu verkaufen", kam wieder das Kommentar von Hermine  
  
"Nein!!!", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor laut, "Slytherin hat sicher nichts dergleichen getan! Wahrscheinlich ist es irgendwann nach seinem Ableben entdeckt worden und hat uns somit dieses Spiel beschert"  
  
"Warum bist du dir da so sicher?", wollte Cherry wissen  
  
"Was hat der Hut noch gesagt?", Hermine musterte ihn kritisch  
  
" ... das wichtigste habe ich euch erzählt ...", murmelte Harry, "das andere ... vielleicht irgendwann später ... darauf hab ich jetzt keinen Bock ... tut mir leid, Leute"  
  
"Schon gut, Harry", meinte Ron, "und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Ähm ... ich werd mich in nächster Zeit wohl nicht sehr viel beteiligen können", warf Sam ein, "ich muss unbedingt für etwas anderes lernen"  
  
"Kein Problem", sagte Hermine, "dann forsche ich mal in der Bibliothek nach, ob ich etwas über diesen Nepumuk Cäsar rausfinden kann ..."  
  
"Sitzung damit geschlossen?", fragte Cherry und hüpfte vom Tisch  
  
"Sitzung geschlossen", bestätigte Harry  
  
Der Reihe nach verließen sie den Raum.  
  
"Hey, Harry", kam es von Ron, "was machen wir mit dem Rest der Zeit bis zum Frühstück?"  
  
"Vielleicht etwas für eure ZAGs üben?", mischte sich das Gryffindor Mädchen ein  
  
"Ich dachte eher an eine Partie Zauberschach", antwortete Ron mit verzogener Miene, während er als letzter aus dem Raum trat und vergaß, die Tür zu schließen  
  
Als alle außer Sichtweite waren, wurde die Tür leise knarrend zugemacht und Khair drückte langsam die Klinke runter, damit das Schloß einrasten konnte.   
  
Es war sehr interessant, was man so alles mitbekam, wenn man um kurz nach sechs Uhr hinter einer Tür mehreren Schülern zuhörte.  
  
"Nepumuk Cäsar?", murmelte sie mit zweifelnder Miene  
  


***

  
Um kurz nach sieben Uhr waren alle Schüler und Lehrer in der großen Halle zum Frühstück versammelt.  
  
Cherry rieb sich am Slytherintisch verschlafen die Augen und Rons Kopf lag schwer auf seinem Haustisch.  
  
Auch Khair hatte es geschafft mehr oder weniger pünktlich zu erscheinen. Während sie mit dem Mais auf ihrem Toast kämpfte, der einfach nicht liegenbleiben wollten, bekam sie nebenbei mit, wie Dumbledore McGonagall zunickte und diese dann von ihrem Stuhl aufstand.  
  
"Ich bitte um Ruhe", fing sie laut an, "Direktor Dumbledore hat etwas zu verkünden!"  
  
Nun stand auch der alte Zauberer auf und räusperte sich: "Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Kollegen ... Professor Chung hat mich gestern auf etwas angesprochen, was mich doch nachdenklich stimmte. Er erzählte mir, daß einigen von euch der Unterricht in Muggelkunde im wirklichen Leben wohl nicht sehr weiterhelfen wird, da ihr nur mit der Theorie vertraut seid. Und wie ihr bestimmt schon hier in Hogwarts gelernt habt, ist die Praxis meist anders als die Theorie. Ich habe mir deshalb erlaubt, nur in Absprache mit Professor McGonagall, einen Wandertag in die Muggelwelt in die Wege zu leiten"  
  
Snape verschluckte sich an seinen Kaffee und hielt sich eine Serviette an seinen Mund, um das Husten zu unterdrücken.  
  
Wildes Flüstern und Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Haustische und auch am Lehrertisch beugten sich die Kollegen einander zu.  
  
Dumbledore hob die Hand und es wurde wieder ruhig: "Der Wandertag wird am zweiten Freitag im Dezember stattfinden. Diejenigen, die an diesem Ausflug teilnehmen möchten, müssen bis zum 01. Dezember eine schriftliche Erlaubnis ihres Erziehungsberechtigten vorlegen. Ich möchte betonen, daß der Wandertag nur zum besseren Verständnis für die Muggelwelt dient und nicht in der Prüfung vorkommen wird ... Minerva? Würdest du bitte weitermachen?"  
  
Die Frau nickte und der Zauberer setzte sich wieder: "Sobald wir am 01. Dezember die gesamten Teilnehmer wissen, werden wir Gruppierungen vornehmen. Jede Gruppe wird von einer Lehrkraft begleitet. Direktor Dumbledore und Professor Binns werden die Hiergebliebenen betreuen"  
  
Snape hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der eigentlich jeden Normalsterblichen sofort töten würde ... er sollte eine Gruppe unfähiger Schüler in die Muggelwelt begleiten? ... da hatte er doch wohl auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden ...  
  
"Ich denke", fuhr die Verwandlungslehrerin fort, "daß dies auch für meine Kollegen und mich einige neue Erfahrungen mit sich bringen wird, daher werden wirklich alle Lehrer diesen Wandertag mitmachen ... Widerspruch wird sofort abgelehnt"  
  
Einige Lehrer fingen bei dem letzten Satz an zu kichern, doch Snape wußte genau, daß McGonagall dies nur wegen ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
"Die Austauschschüler haben die Erlaubnis selbst zu entscheiden, ob sie daran teilnehmen möchten oder nicht. Die Reise wird mit einem Portschlüssel durchgeführt. Wer in welcher Gruppe sein und wohin diese Gruppe dann den Ausflug tätigen wird, wird erst am Morgen des genannten Tages bekannt gegeben. Auch wenn Direktor Dumbledore gesagt hat, daß sich die Theorie meist von der Praxis unterscheidet, bitte ich darum, daß sie sich ihre Unterlagen in Muggelkunde noch einmal gut anschauen. Angemessene Muggelkleidung ist Pflicht und Zauberutensilien aller Art sind verboten. Falls jemand keine Muggelbekleidung besitzt, wendet er sich bitte an seinen Hauslehrer. Vielen Dank"  
  
Somit setzte sich auch McGonagall wieder und das Flüstern fing an durch den Saal zu schwingen.  
  
Die Verwandlungslehrerin beugte sich zu Dumbledore und meinte leise: "Wenn Fudge dich gegen Lucius ersetzt, wie willst du von ihm dann noch die Portschlüssel erhalten?"  
  
Der alte Zauberer grinste verschmitzt: "Ich glaube, da kann mir Arthur Weasley weiterhelfen"  
  
  
  
"Obercool", meinte Cherry mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, "da bin ich doch sofort dabei ..."  
  
"Warum denn?", brummte Draco neben ihr, "ist doch nichts besonderes an den Muggels ... nur schwache Kreaturen, die wohl ohne die Hilfe von Zauberern niemals überlebt hätten ... was aber auch kein großer Verlust wäre ..."  
  
"Och, das glaub ich zwar nicht ganz, ist mir aber auch völlig egal, was mit den Muggels ist", kam es von der Austauschschülerin, "mir geht's um was anderes ..."  
  
"Und das wäre?"  
  
"Daß ich ohne Erlaubnis meiner Eltern diesen Ausflug machen kann"  
  
"Was ist daran so außergewöhnlich?"  
  
"Meine Familie würde mir so etwas niemals erlauben ...", erklärte Cherry, "ich bin der Nachfahre einer langen Ahnenreihe von reinrassigen Hexen und Zauberern. Umgang mit Muggeln oder Muggelsachen sind mir strikt verboten ..."  
  
"Ist auch besser so ... mein Vater braucht mir das noch nicht einmal zu sagen, ich gebe mich mit dem Zeug freiwillig nicht ab ..."  
  
"Tja, mich interessiert's zwar nicht, aber wenn's meine Eltern verboten haben ..."  
  
"Du tust das, um das Verbot deiner Eltern zu brechen?"  
  
"Verbote sind da, um nicht befolgt zu werden ... und meine Alten werden sich schwarz ärgern, wenn sie das mitbekommen ... das sind ja solche Spießer ...", freute sich das Mädchen  
  
Draco grinste fies: "Irgendwie wirst du mir immer sympathischer ..."  
  
Cherry setzte den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck auf: "Kommst du mit? ... ein bißchen Chaos würde der Muggelwelt nicht schaden ..."  
  
"Chaos ... hört sich gut an", sagte der Junge, "leider brauche ich die Erlaubnis ..."  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: "Und wenn er es ablehnt, ist es auch nicht so schlimm ... dann gibt es noch andere Wege und Möglichkeiten ..."  
  
Draco schwieg kurz und meinte dann: "Was mich mal interessiert ... warum hängst du mit denen da rum?", er nickte zu Daeva und Sam, die beide am Ravenclawtisch saßen.  
  
"Es ist mir untersagt, mich mit nicht reinblütigen Schülern anzufreunden ... außerdem sind sie nett ..."  
  
"Hey, was redet ihr da, Draco?", mischte sich Crabbe ein, der noch halb auf seinem Brötchen kaute  
  
Cherry blickte ihn mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck an, griff nach einem Apfel in der Obstschale, der bereits eine sichtbar matschige Stelle hatte und setzte diesem dem beleibten Jungen vor: "Da, iß das und halt die Klappe"  
  
"Ok", kam es von diesem und schnappte sich das Obst, um kräftig rein zu beißen  
  
"Dumm und barbarisch ...", murmelte die Austauschschülerin  
  
"Aber folgen mir aufs Wort ...", grinste Draco, " ... es sei denn ... es geht um dich ..."  
  
"Das will ich aber auch hoffen ..."  
  
  
  
"Also, diesen Wandertag sehe ich von zwei Seiten", meinte Argent, "zwar lernen die Kinder etwas lebenswichtiges ... aber wie soll man bei einem freien Ausflug, wo sie herumlaufen dürfen, die Strenge und Disziplin aufrecht erhalten können, insbesondere in der Muggelwelt, in der es kaum noch züchtige Internate gibt, sondern nur Eigensinn und Verdorbenheit ... was halten sie davon, Severus?"  
  
Snape sagte gar nichts, sondern starrte düster in seine Kaffeetasse.  
  
"Sie sind also auch nicht begeistert davon, hm?", beantwortete die Lehrerin sich selbst ihre Frage, "und sie, Miss ed Din?"  
  
"Wenn man sie unter Kontrolle hält und aufpasst, daß keiner verloren geht ... finde ich es eine wunderbare Idee ...", antwortete sie, "Muggelkultur ist bestimmt sehr interessant für die Schüler ..."  
  
"Sie denken mal wieder zu sehr mit ihrem Herzen, Miss ed Din", kam es von Argent, "das ist auch eine Eigenschaft, die sie gestern sehr in ihrem Unterricht gezeigt haben"  
  
Khair schluckte: "Wann ... werde ich die Ergebnisse über meinen Unterrichtsverlauf eigentlich erhalten?"  
  
"Sobald Direktor Dumbledore, Professor Snape und ich darüber gesprochen haben. Leider konnten wir das gestern nicht mehr tun, da Professor Snape auf einmal verschwunden war. Ich vermute, daß die Konferenz auf heute nachmittag angesetzt wird"  
  
  
  
"Ich werde dann wohl heute abend jemanden besuchen", grinste Harry, "ich brauche nämlich eine Erlaubnis für einen Muggelwandertag"  
  
"Mein Vater wird sicher auch nichts dagegen haben", meinte Ron, "er wird mich bestimmt noch bitten, ein Souvenir mitzubringen"  
  
"Meine Eltern sind Muggel", kam es von Hermine, "da brauche ich mir also auch keine Sorgen zu machen"  
  
"Hoffentlich kommen wir dann auch in dieselbe Gruppe ...", überlegte der rothaarige Gryffindor  
  
"Bestimmt", sagte Harry, "Dumbledore weiß doch, daß wir zusammengehören"  
  
  
  
"Ich darf ... meine Eltern sind in dieser Hinsicht sehr aufgeschlossen", murmelte Sam, während sie bereits ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder hervorgeholt hatte und anfing einen Brief zu schreiben  
  
Daeva sah ihr stumm zu, bis die Ravenclaw aufsah: "Was ist?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darf ...", piepste die Elbin leise  
  
"Warum denn?"  
  
"Meine Mutter ist eine Elbe ... mein Vater ist ein Zauberer ... mit der Muggelwelt habe ich überhaupt nichts zu tun ... Mama bringt mir die elbischen Gebräuche bei, Papa lehrt mich das Zaubern und wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin, dann gehe ich wieder ganz zurück nach Lothlorien ..."  
  
"Du denkst, deine Eltern würden es dir nicht erlauben, weil bei dir kein Sinn darin besteht, etwas über die Muggelwelt zu lernen?"  
  
Daeva nickte.  
  
"So ein ausgekochter Schwachsinn", schimpfte Sam, "du kannst nichts wissen, wenn du es nicht versucht hast ... los! Schreib ihnen!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten holte das Mädchen noch ein Pergament hervor und gab Daeva ihre Feder.  
  
  
  
Als das Frühstück zu Ende war, verließen alle Schüler den Saal.  
  
Cherry hatte sich wieder zu Sam und Daeva gesellt, um noch etwas zu plaudern. Draco marschierte Richtung Ausgang, als sich Ron ihm in den Weg stellte.  
  
"Was willst du, Weasley?", fragte der Slytherin in einem herablassenden Ton  
  
"Nur wissen, wie es gestern abend gewesen ist", antwortete der Gryffindor hochnäsig  
  
"Was soll gestern abend gewesen sein?", wollte der blonde Junge wissen  
  
"Das mit Cherry ... was ist da gelaufen?"  
  
"Wovon redest du, Weasley ... schrumpft dein Verstand oder was?"  
  
"Dann eben klar und deutlich, wenn du es nicht kapierst: DU hattest gestern abend ein Date mit Cherry und ich will wissen, wie es gewesen ist"  
  
"Bist du jetzt komplett durchgeknallt?"  
  
"Was denn, Malfoy, ist da wirklich etwas so unanständiges passiert, daß keiner von euch beiden etwas sagen will"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, Weasley", meinte Draco, "und ich weiß auch nicht was dich das angeht, aber ich habe Cherry gestern abend noch nicht einmal gesehen ..."  
  
Ron stockte: "Nicht gesehen?"  
  
"Bist du auch noch taub, Rotschopf? Ich habe mich nicht mit ihr getroffen"  
  
Der Slytherin wartete keine Reaktion seines Gegenübers ab, sondern setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, um den Saal zu verlassen. Ron stand sprachlos im Raum.  
  


***

  
Der Unterricht verlief wieder in normalen Bahnen, kein Schüler oder angehender Lehrer verschwand und auch Snape führte seine Zaubertränke in gewohnter Weise durch, was einigen Häusern Punkte kostete.  
  


***

  
Am Nachmittag gab es - wie von Argent vermutet - eine Lehrerkonferenz. Kurz danach wurden Kalidor und Khair ins Lehrerzimmer gerufen.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape und Argent waren noch anwesend und die beiden Juniorlehrer setzten sich auf zwei freie Stühle am Tisch.  
  
"Ganz zu Anfang möchte ich Ihnen mitteilen", begann Dumbledore, "daß wir uns einig sind, daß ihr Unterricht für den Anfang wirklich gut war. Anzumerken ist, daß sie, Miss ed Din, sehr persönlich auf die Schüler eingegangen sind. Das ist wohl das Resultat, daß sie gern in ihrer Gegenwart verweilen. Bei ihnen, Mr. Baka, ist es genau umgekehrt. Sie distanzieren sich zu sehr von den Kindern. Sie gehen zwar sehr sachlich vor, jedoch geben sie denjenigen, die nicht so schnell nachkommen, keine Chance während ihrer Erklärungen Fragen zu stellen, damit sie es besser verstehen. Und um noch einmal zu ihnen zu kommen, Miss ed Din, sie sollten den Hinweisen, den sie den Schülern geben, auch selbst Folge leisten. Für die brennende Libelle können sie nichts, hätten sie aber ebenfalls Handschuhe angezogen, wäre ihre Reaktion schneller gewesen und man hätte eventuell das Loch verhindern können. Alles in allem war es aber bei beiden von ihnen - wie schon gesagt - ein sehr interessanter Unterricht und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie zeitweise auch andere Fächer unterrichten könnten"  
  
McGonagall räusperte sich: "Und ich darf ihnen mitteilen, daß sie ab sofort auch an Lehrerkonferenzen teilnehmen dürfen. Ihnen werden des Weiteren erst einmal auf Probe alle Rechte und Pflichten eines examinierten Lehrers übertragen. Dies bedeutet auch, daß sie an dem anberaumten Wandertag teilnehmen müssen. Sie werden dann die eigentliche Lehrkraft für die ausgesuchte Gruppe unterstützen"  
  
"Möchten sie noch etwas sagen?", fragte Dumbledore  
  
Schweigendes Kopfschütteln von beiden Juniorlehrern kam ihnen entgegen.  
  
"In Ordnung, dann halte ich diese Sitzung für beendet. Severus? Miss ed Din? Bitte bleiben sie bitte noch einen Augenblick"  
  
  
  
Nachdem alle anderen gegangen waren - Kalidor hatte beim Verlassen ein sehr dreckiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht - wandte der alte Zauberer an die Juniorlehrerin: "Darf ich erfahren, wo sie gestern den ganzen Tag gewesen sind?"  
  
"Leider nein ...", antwortete Khair kleinlaut, "denn ich weiß es selber nicht ... ich bin irgendwie durch das ganze Schloß gelaufen, ohne ans Ziel zu kommen ..."  
  
"Professor Snape hat mir erzählt, wie es zu diesem ... Unglück gekommen ist. Er sagte, es gab eine kleine Diskussion zwischen ihm und Mr. Black und da ihre Hand bereits Brandblasen aufzeigte, sind sie allein weitergegangen. Ist das so korrekt?"  
  
Khair schaute zu Dumbledore, dann zu Snape und wieder zurück zum alten Zauberer. Noch einmal schweifte ihr Blick zu Snape und meinte kurz einen Wehe-sie-sagen-etwas-falsches Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, bevor dieses wieder steinern wurde.  
  
"Jaaa ...", fing sie langsam an, "... so in etwa wird es wohl gewesen sein", und in Gedanken fügte sie hinzu: Und dafür sind sie mir jetzt wieder was schuldig, Professor ...  
  
"Soso ... so in etwa, also ...", murmelte Dumbledore, "wie gut kennen sie sich eigentlich in Hogwarts aus?"  
  
"Die wichtigsten Wege kenne ich jetzt ... naja ... und bei den anderen frage ich mich durch ..."  
  
"Dann hoffen wir, daß sie sich nicht noch einmal so gravierend verlaufen ... Severus fällt uns ja vom Fleisch, wenn er wegen ihnen jedesmal sein Mittag- und Abendessen verpasst", grinste der alte Zauberer verschmitzt und bekam einen strafenden Blick von Snape zugeworfen  
  
"Ähm ... ja ... ok ...", stammelte Khair, die nicht wußte, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte  
  
"Vielen Dank, daß sie noch kurz Zeit gehabt haben", verabschiedete Dumbledore sie und sowohl Snape als auch die Juniorlehrerin verließen das Lehrerzimmer.  
  
  
  
Draußen wandte sich Khair an den Mann: "Darf ich erfahren, warum sie ihm das erzählt haben?"  
  
"Direktor Dumbledore hat zur Zeit größere Probleme, als sich mit den Auseinandersetzungen zweier Männer zu beschäftigen ... außerdem ...", Snape stockte  
  
"Ja?", wollte die Juniorlehrerin wissen  
  
"Ich denke, daß dies ihre Rechte als Lehrerin bereits überschreitet. Und achten sie darauf, daß sie nicht wieder ihre Orientierung verlieren", mit diesen Worten drehte sich um und ging  
  
"Hä?", machte Khair und legte den Kopf schief, "was sollte das denn?"  
  


***

  
"Hallo Sirius", meinte Harry, "dürfen wir reinkommen?"  
  
"Natürlich", antwortete der Mann und trat zur Seite, um den drei Gryffindor Schülern Einlaß zu gewähren  
  
"Oh, guten Tag, Professor Lupin", sagte Hermine, als sie den Werwolf mit einer Tasse Tee in einem Sessel entdeckte  
  
"Remus ... einfach nur Remus", kam es von ihm, "ich bin leider kein Professor mehr"  
  
Die drei nahmen auf dem Sofa Platz und auch Sirius setzte sich wieder: "Um was geht es, Harry?", nebenbei hob er eine kleine Katze hoch, die um seine Beine schlich und begann sie zu kraulen.  
  
"Direktor Dumbledore hat einen Wandertag in die Muggelwelt ins Leben gerufen und ich bräuchte eine Erlaubnis, um daran teilzunehmen", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Junge  
  
"Ein Wandertag in die Muggelwelt?", fragte Lupin, "das hört sich sehr interessant an"  
  
"Wann soll der stattfinden?", wollte Sirius wissen  
  
"Am zweiten Freitag im Dezember ... wir werden dann per Portschlüssel reisen", erklärte Ron  
  
Der Werwolf schaute den Animagus an: "Sollen wir mitmachen?"  
  
"Ich glaube kaum, daß meine Eltern mir das erlauben werden ...", knirschte Sirius  
  
Das Gryffindor Trio sah sich verwundert an.  
  
"Wir sprechen mal mit Albus, mal schaun, ob er da was machen kann", meinte Lupin  
  
"Was ... macht ihr da?", fragte Hermine zögerlich  
  
"Spontane Reiseplanung", erklärte Sirius  
  
"Äh ...", kam es von Harry  
  
"Ich werde dem Direktor deine Erlaubnis persönlich geben", sagte sein Pate, "und werde gleichzeitig einmal nach fragen, ob er für Remus und mich auch noch ein Plätzchen übrig hat"  
  
Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und alle sahen hoch.  
  
"Sind sie da?", piepste eine vertraute Stimme  
  
"Einen Moment, bitte", rief er zur Tür und erhob sich  
  
Nachdem er sie geöffnet hatte, stand Daeva mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und blickte zu ihm hoch.  
  
"Tatze?", fragte sie kurz  
  
Sirius hielt ihr grinsend die Katze hin: "Wollte sich mal wieder von mir verwöhnen lassen"  
  
Daeva nahm im das Tier ab, kniff der Katze ins Ohr und murmelte: "Herumtreiber ..."  
  
"Möchtest du noch reinkommen und eine Tasse Tee trinken?", fragte der Mann  
  
"Nein, danke", meinte die Elbin, "ich muss Hausaufgaben machen"  
  


***

  
Als am Abend die Sperrstunde für die Schüler kam, machte Dumbledore einen Kontrollgang durch Hogwarts.  
  
Als er an der Bibliothek vorbei ging, bemerkte er, daß dort noch Licht brannte. Er betrat den Raum und fand zwischen mehreren Stapeln von Büchern eine Schülerin, die wohl über einer Lektüre eingeschlafen war.   
  
Der alte Zauberer lächelte sanft und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens: "Miss Blue? ... Miss Blue? ... Normalerweise ist ein Bett zum Schlafen besser geeignet"  
  
Die Ravenclaw rührte sich langsam, blinzelte mit den Augen und hob den Kopf.  
  
"Direktor?", murmelte sie verschlafen  
  
"So ist es", lächelte er verschmitzt  
  
"Verzeihen sie bitte ... ich muss wohl ein etwas langweiliges Kapitel erwischt haben"  
  
"Was wollen sie eigentlich mit so vielen Büchern auf einmal?"  
  
"Lernen ... für die Prüfung ..."  
  
"Oh, da nehmen sie sich aber zu viel des Guten vor, mein Kind", meinte Dumbeldore, "wir hatten heute nachmittag eine Lehrerkonferenz, in der wir entschieden haben, daß ihre Prüfung erst Anfang Januar sein wird ... und wenn sie so weitermachen, wie sie angefangen haben, werden sie zum Prüfungstermin wohl gar nicht zu gebrauchen sein ..."  
  
"Aber ... ich muss doch lernen ..."  
  
"Das schon, aber bleiben bei ihrem normalen Lehrstoff und -pensum. Wenn sie jetzt Sachen lernen, die sie noch nicht im Unterricht hatten und selbst noch nicht wissen, dann würde es das Ergebnis der Prüfung verfälschen"  
  
"Aber ..."  
  
"Kein aber, Miss Blue", Dumbledore holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, schwang ihn einmal und die Bücher wanderten zurück in die Regale, "sie werden jetzt ins Bett gehen und sich keine Gedanken über diese Prüfung machen"  
  
"Ja, Direktor ...", meinte Sam und stand auf  
  
Sie verabschiedete sich von dem alten Zauberer und verließ die Bibliothek.  
  


***

  
Der Todesser humpelte in den Raum und Voldemort richtete seinen Blick auf ihn.  
  
"Schmerzt es noch sehr, Lucius?", fragte der alte Mann kalt  
  
"Nein, mein Meister", knirschte dieser heraus, "wie kann ich euch zu Diensten sein?"  
  
"Ich habe zu wissen bekommen, daß der junge Potter und seine Freunde an diesem Spiel von Luzifer beteiligt sind ... und sie sollen schon sehr nah dran sein, herauszufinden, was sie überhaupt suchen ..."  
  
"Was befehlt ihr, mein Meister?"  
  
"Sage deinem Informanten, daß er sich beeilen soll ... und falls sich ihm jemand in seinen Weg stellt, hat er die Erlaubnis, das Hindernis zu beseitigen ..."  
  
"Ja, mein Meister"  
  
"Du bist entlassen, Lucius"  
  
Malfoy verbeugte sich so tief, wie sein Zustand es erlaubte und ließ den dunklen Lord wieder allein.  
  
Dieser wandte sich zum Fenster und schaute hinaus: "Dieses Spiel werde ich gewinnen, Luzifer, sei versichert ... und ich erhalte zuerst Hogwarts, dann Potter und dann die gesamte Welt als Siegesprämie ..."  
  
  



	21. Kapitel 13 VORBEREITUNGEN

_GOMEN!!! Ich weiß, dass ich spät dran bin. Verzeiht mir, pleeease!!!  
@LoreleiLee: *g* Das freut mich riesig, dass dir "mein" Snape gefällt *g*  
@Ten: Na, ob das wirklich so sehr knistert zwischen Snape und Khair ... wer weiß ... aber mich würd interessieren, wen du als Informanten in Verdacht hast *neugier*  
@Maxine: Das kann ich schon mal sagen: Snape wird sich nicht drücken können *fg*  
@Neca: Ähm ... Eliza? Eliza Wood? Ach ne ... der wird anders geschrieben ... keine Ahnung ... :( Also bis zum 21.06 wollte ich eigentlich fertig sein, sonst werd ich noch durch das neuste Buch beeinflusst :)  
@InaHexe: Ich wohn auf Pellworm ... das ist sozusagen die Nachbarinsel von Amrum ... glaub ich ... (Geographie = 6) Danke für das Lob :)   
  
So, und nun etwas zum jetzigen Kapitel (jaaa, es ist mal wieder ein ganzes Kapitel). Das Chapter geht über einen gewissen Zeitraum und zwar von dem Samstag nach der Ankündigung bis zum Vorabend vom Wandertag. Schüler und Lehrer müssen sich während dieser Zeitspanne auf den Tag X vorbereiten.  
Was tut man dann in den Filmen? Richtig, man spielt irgendwelche Musik ein und zeigt nur Ausschnitte der Vorbereitungen. Das habe ich hier versucht. Das mit der Musik hat aber nicht geklappt ... bin zwar auch nicht so ganz zufrieden damit (daher hats auch so lang gedauert ...), aber irgendwann muss es ja raus. Also lest es, als würdet ihr einen Film sehen (oh mann ... was für ein Rat ...)  
Hoffentlich viel Spaß dabei!_  
  
  


**Kapitel 13**

  


**Organisation ist alles**

  


**oder**

  


**VORBEREITUNGEN**

  
  
  
Am Samstag nach der Ankündigung, dass es einen Wandertag in die Muggelwelt geben wird, kamen die ersten Einverständniserklärungen der Eltern per Federvieh eingeflogen.  
  
Da es am Wochenende nicht unterrichtet wurde, teilten sich die Schüler ihre Frühstückszeit ein.  
  
Sam und Daeva saßen schon früh am Hufflepufftisch. Nur wenige Mitschüler folgten ihrem Beispiel und so war der große Saal noch relativ leer.  
  
Zwischen den Eulen, die ihre Briefe ordnungsgemäß abgaben, schwebte auf einmal ein großer Falke, der direkt auf die zwei Erstklässler zusteuerte.  
  
"Iiek ...", machte Sam, als sie den Vogel entdeckte.  
  
Auf Daevas Gesicht bildete sich ein erfreuter Ausdruck: "Das ist der Falke von meinem Papa!"  
  
"Was?", fragte die Ravenclaw, "habt ihr keine Eulen bei euch?"  
  
"Doch, aber schau dir mal das Paket an, was er da bei sich trägt ... das hätte eine Eule niemals so weit transportieren können."  
  
Der Vogel landete grazil auf dem Tisch. Daeva nahm ihm seine Last ab und gab dem Tier einen Apfel, den es dankbar annahm.  
  
Die Elbin öffnete schnell das Paket und schaute hinein.  
  
"Was ist drin?", wollte Sam wissen.  
  
Daeva griff hinein und holte ein Schreiben heraus. Sie entfaltete es und las vor:  
  
  
_Meine kleine Göttin,  
  
Deine Mutter und ich vermissen Dich sehr. Wir freuen uns bereits auf Deine Winterferien. Wir werden Dich am 25. Tag des Dezembermonats von Deiner Schule abholen. Bitte warte bis dahin auf uns.  
Anbei ist die Erlaubnis, dass Du an dem Wandertag teilnehmen darfst.  
Deine Mutter packt Dir ein paar Wintersachen ein und etwas zum Essen.  
Es gibt viel zu erzählen, wenn wir Dich wiedersehen. König Aragorn und Königin Arwen haben einen Sohn zur Welt gebracht. Mehr davon erfährst Du bei Deiner Rückkehr.  
  
In Liebe  
Bartholomew und Aventurin_  
  
  
"Wow ...", machte Daeva, "einen Sohn ..."  
  
"Ist das was besonderes?", fragte Sam.  
  
"Außer, dass die Thronfolge gesichert ist ... nein ...", murmelte die Elbin, "und ich vielleicht Babysitter spielen darf ..."  
  
"Was ist sonst noch in dem Paket?"  
  
Daeva packte ein paar Handschuhe, einen Schal, eine Mütze und einen grünen Mantel aus. Dann schaute sie noch einmal in den Karton und seufzte.  
  
"Was ist?", wollte die Ravenclaw wissen.  
  
"Das kann auch nur Mama einfallen ...", meinte sie und zeigte Sam etwas viereckiges, was in grünen Blättern eingepackt war, "Lembras ..."  
  
Sam wollte gerade fragen, was das denn sei, als eine Eule vor ihr landete und einen Brief in einem roten Umschlag abgab. Das Gesicht des Mädchens verfärbte sich weiß.  
  
"Oh nein ...", schluckte sie, "das ist ein Heuler ... und der ist von meinen Eltern ..."  
  
"Ein Heuler?", fragte Daeva unwissend.  
  
Sam antwortete ihr nicht, ignorierte auch die Eule, die auf eine Belohnung wartete, sondern griff nach dem Brief, um ihn mit zitternden Fingern langsam zu öffnen.  
  
"SAMANTHA AMANDA BLUE", kreischte es auf einmal lautstark aus dem Brief, "WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT? WEISST DU EIGENTLICH, WAS ALLES HÄTTE PASSIEREN KÖNNEN?  
IN EINEM MIT SCHÜLERN GEFÜLLTEN RAUM EINEN FIREBALL LOSZULASSEN ... ICH HABE DICH FÜR KLÜGER GEHALTEN! DEN WANDERTAG KANNST DU DIR ABSCHMINKEN!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten zerriß sich der Brief in kleine Schnipsel. Diese flatterten vor Sam auf den Tisch und blieben dort liegen.  
  
Sam schwieg und auch Daeva sagte nichts.  
  
Die restlichen Anwesenden hatten während des Gezeters des Briefes ihre Blicke auf die zwei Erstklässler gerichtet und wandten sich nun wieder ihrer eigentlichen Beschäftigung zu.  
  
"Scheiße ...", entfuhr es gemurmelt der Ravenclawschülerin  
  


***

  
Dumbledore legte die Einverständniserklärung von Harry weg und schaute kritisch über seine Halbmondbrille direkt in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter von Remus Lupin und Sirius Black.  
  
"Ihr beide möchtet beim Wandertag mitmachen?", fragte er zweifelnd.  
  
Beide Männer nickten.  
  
"Ihr seid euch auch noch darüber im Klaren, dass du, Sirius, als Mörder gesucht wirst und nun fast jeder bei dir, Remus, weiß, dass du ein Werwolf bist ..."  
  
Wieder nickten die Männer.  
  
"Wie habt ihr beide euch das vorgestellt?"  
  
"Nun ja", fing Lupin an, "der Wandertag fällt auf einen Zeitpunkt, an dem es keinen Vollmond gibt, daher ist eine Gefahr für die Schüler von meiner Seite her ausgeschlossen."  
  
"Und ich habe mir gedacht", führte Sirius das Gespräch weiter, "dass ich ihn als Animagus begleiten könnte ..."  
  
"Du musst uns ja nicht unbedingt in die Gruppe, die Severus anführt stecken", meinte der Werwolf, "dann können wir sicher gehen, dass es keine ... ähm ... Zwischenfälle geben wird."  
  
Dumbledore faltete die Hände und blickte nachdenklich auf seinen Schreibtisch: "Es besteht trotzdem ein Restrisiko ..."  
  
"Das besteht auch, wenn wir uns hier im Schloß verstecken ...", warf Sirius ein.  
  
"Sibyll ...", murmelte der ältere Zauberer, "ich habe mich bereits entschieden, dass Sibyll Erst- und Zweitklässler begleiten wird ... vielleicht gibt es die Möglichkeit, dass ihr in dieser Gruppe mitkommen könntet ..."  
  
"Trewlany?", meinte Sirius entsetzt, "diese alte Wetterhex..."  
  
Lupin stieß seinem Freund mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, so dass dieser verstummte und sagte dann: "Es wäre schön, wenn es klappen könnte."  
  
"Ich werde mit ihr reden", antwortete Dumbledore.  
  


***

  
Die Tage verflogen und es trafen immer mehr Einverständniserklärungen, aber auch Absagen in Hogwarts ein. Viele Schüler und Lehrer bereiteten sich während ihrer freien Zeit und im Muggelkundeunterricht auf den Wandertag vor.  
  


***

  
Draco saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin seines Gemeinschaftsraumes und ließ seine Augen immer wieder über ein Pergament wandern, welches er in der Hand hielt.  
  
"Was hast du da?", fragte Cherry und der Junge zuckte zusammen.  
  
Draco hob seinen Kopf und blickte zu der Austauschschülerin hoch, die sich mit ihren Armen auf die Rückenlehne des Sessels stützte und zu ihm runter sah.  
  
"Die Antwort meines Vaters", sagte er.  
  
"Und wie lautet sie?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
Seufzend gab er ihr das Pergament: "Lies selbst ..."  
  
Cherry nahm es und begann zu lesen:  
  
  
_Mein Sohn,  
  
ich hoffe es geht Dir wieder besser, denn die Bitte, die Du an mich gestellt hast, hat mir gezeigt, dass du krank sein musst.   
Oder wurdet ihr alle gezwungen, ein solch absurdes Gesuch an eure Eltern zu stellen?  
Natürlich ist es Dir nicht erlaubt, die Muggelwelt zu besuchen.   
Ich gebe sicher nicht mein Einverständnis, dass mein Sohn verdorben wird.  
  
Lucius Malfoy_  
  
  
"Mit dem Chaos wird das wohl nichts", meinte Draco leise.  
  
"Ach papperlapapp ... seit wann bist du so ein Weichei?", kam es von Cherry.  
  
Der Junge erhob sich schnell aus dem Sessel und trat dem Mädchen ganz nah gegenüber: "Ich bin kein Weichei!"  
  
Sie grinste: "Beweise es ..."  
  
Er kam noch näher: "Sage mir wie ..."  
  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck bekam etwas hinterhältiges, als ihr Kopf dem von Draco entgegen kam. Kurz bevor sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten, wich sie zur Seite aus und streifte mit ihrer Wange seine.  
  
"Lern schreiben ...", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.  
  
"Schreiben ...???", fragte er leise in einem verwunderten Ton.  
  
"Genau", hauchte sie, "und zwar mit der Handschrift deines Vaters ..."  
  


***

  
Dumbledore hatte in einem leerstehenden Klassenraum _(Anm. d. Autors: Hogwarts ist groß ... bei mir gibt es da viele leerstehende Klassenräume ... *g*)_ die große Tafel mit den Namen der Lehrer versehen und sortierte auf den Tischen die Einverständniserklärungen nach Häusern und Klassen.  
  
"Wen sollen denn Miss ed Din und Mr. Baka begleiten?", fragte McGonagall, die neugierig das Ganze beobachtete.  
  
"Ich denke, auf jeden Fall nicht Severus ... wir sollten ihm auch mal eine Pause gönnen", grinste der ältere Zauberer, "er hatte schon viel mit den Zweien zu tun gehabt ..."  
  
McGonagall lächelte: "Hat er sich eigentlich schon bei dir gemeldet?"  
  
"Ja ... sofort nach dem Frühstück, nachdem wir diesen Wandertag angekündigt hatten ..."  
  
"Und? Was hast du ihm gesagt?"  
  
"Er solle sich doch bitte um die Muggelkleidung für sich und seine Schüler kümmern."  
  
Die Frau bekam einen belustigten Gesichtsausdruck: "Ich verstehe nicht, wie man eine solche Abneigung dagegen entwickeln kann ..."  
  
"Er wird sicher seine Gründe haben", antwortete Dumbledore, "was meinst du? Soll Mr. Baka in die Gruppe von Morgana kommen?"  
  
"Seit seinem Unterricht hält sie große Stücke auf ihn ...", murmelte McGonagall.  
  
Der Mann schwang seinen Zauberstab und unter dem Namen "Morgana Argent" erschien nun in Kreideschrift "Kalidor Baka".  
  
"Und Miss ed Din?", fragte er.  
  
"Ich denke, Xiomara hat den besten Orientierungssinn", meinte sie.  
  
Nach einem weiteren Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab stand nun unter "Xiomara Hooch" der Name "Khair ed Din".  
  


***

  
"Was zieht man in der Muggelwelt denn so an?", wollte Ron wissen, "ich hab mal was von einer Teeschürze gehört ..."  
  
"Ich glaube, du meinst ein T-Shirt", sagte Hermine, "aber bei einem Wandertag Mitte Dezember ist es nicht gerade praktisch ..."  
  
"Ich habe nur die abgetragenen Sachen von Dudley", murmelte Harry, "man könnte sie zwar in die richtige Größe zaubern ..."  
  
"Kommt gar nicht in Frage, Harry ...", unterbrach das Gryffindormädchen, "wir werden für euch beide schon was zeitgenössisches finden, was ihr tragen könnt."  
  
"Was ist mit einem Sari?", fragte Sheila, die sich zu der Gruppe gesellte.  
  
"Sari?", wollte Ron wissen.  
  
"Das Wickelgewand, welches ich auch zu dem Halloweenball anhatte", erklärte die Austauschschülerin, "in Indien tragen auch Muggel diese Gewänder ..."  
  
"Ich denke mal, dass wir in Großbritannien bleiben ...", sagte Hermine, "und da tragen wir keine Saris."  
  
"Dann bräuchte ich auch Muggelkleidung."  
  
"Ich werde Professor McGonagall im Namen aller nach ein paar Klamotten fragen", kam es von Harry.  
  
Hinter dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor ertönte ein schüchternes Räuspern. Er drehte sich um und Ginnys Hautfarbe wechselte sofort in ein puterrot.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny", meinte Harry, "brauchst du auch Muggelkleidung oder wolltest du was von Ron?"  
  
"Ich ... ähm ... ich ...", stotterte sie los, "nein ... äh ... ja ... ich meine ... ähm ... ich wollte ... äh ... Muggelkleidung ... genau ... brauch ich auch ..."  
  
"Kein Problem", grinste Harry und Ginny zog sich nach einem zögerlichen Nicken mit hochrotem Kopf wieder zurück.  
  


***

  
"Nanu?", fragte sich Dumbledore und betrachtete ein Pergament.  
  
"Was ist, Albus?", wollte McGonagall wissen, die sich nun auch am Sortieren beteiligte.  
  
"Das ist die Einverständniserklärung von Lucius Malfoy, dass sein Sohn am Wandertag teilnehmen darf."  
  
Die Frau hob die Augenbraue: "Brauchst du eine neue Brille, Albus?"  
  
"Vielleicht, aber ich kann auch noch mit dieser hier klar und deutlich den Namen von Lucius sehen."  
  
"Vielleicht ist er ja krank gewesen, als er das geschrieben hat", merkte McGonagall an.  
  
"Wer? Lucius oder Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Beide ..."  
  
"Solange keiner von beiden Einspruch gegen diese Erklärung erhebt, wird Draco Malfoy teilnehmen ...", meinte Dumbledore.  
  
"Merke dann aber bitte vor, dass er nicht in eine Gruppe mit Mr. Potter kommt."  
  


***

  
_Muggelverkehr für Anfänger - Lektion 1  
  
Überqueren einer Muggelstraße mit Zebrastreifen  
  
Muggels bewegen sich in Kraftfahrzeugen (siehe Fortbewegungsmittel der Muggels, Punkt 3) fort.  
  
Möchte man eine von diesen Fahrzeugen benutze Straße überqueren, sucht man am besten einen Zebrastreifen.  
  
Ein Zebrastreifen hat nichts mit den in Afrika heimischen Tieren zu tun.  
  
Bei einem Zebrastreifen handelt es sich um quer über die Straße gezeichnete weiße Streifen.  
Der Fußgänger stellt sich an den Anfang dieser Streifen. Dies ist das Zeichen für die Muggel, die sich in ihren Kraftfahrzeugen befinden, an dem Zebrastreifen anzuhalten, damit der Fußgänger die Straße überqueren kann.  
  
Wichtig ist, dass man wartet, bis das Kraftfahrzeug zum Stehen gekommen ist.  
  
An manchen Zebrastreifen sind zur Sicherheit der Fußgänger Lichtersäulen angebracht worden. Meistens zeigen diese Lichtersäulen ein rotes Licht. Dann darf man die Straße nicht überqueren. Betätigt man an der Säule einen angebrachten Knopf, bekommen die Kraftfahrzeuge ein Zeichen, damit sie stehenbleiben. Sobald das rote Licht in ein grünes Licht wechselt, hat man die Erlaubnis die Straße zu überqueren.  
  
Merke: Es tut dem Zebrastreifen nicht weh, wenn man ihn überschreitet. Wie bereits erwähnt: Er hat nichts mit dem namensgleichen Tier zu tun._  
  


***

  
"Was sind Pommes?", wollte Daeva wissen.  
  
"Viereckige kleine längliche Kartoffeln", antwortete Sam.  
  
"Und die sind rot und weiß?"  
  
"Rot und weiß? ... nein, eigentlich sollten die goldbraun sein ..."  
  
"Aber hier in dem Buch steht "Bitte einmal Pommes rot/weiß" ..."  
  


***

  
Minerva McGonagall betrat den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Hinter ihr schwebten ein paar Kisten, die dann langsam auf den Boden sanken.  
"Sie können aus diesen Kisten ihre Kleidung für die Muggelwelt heraussuchen. Achten sie bitte darauf, dass die Farben zusammenpassen und sie nicht wie Clowns aussehen ..."  
  
Im Rawenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum meinte Professor Flitwick: "Ich wünsche ihnen viel Spaß beim Ankleiden ... ich habe schon mal in die Kisten hinein geschaut ... bitte wundern sie sich nicht über die seltsame Mode der Muggels ... amüsieren sie sich lieber darüber."  
  
"Und für unsere kleine Miss Red", sagte Professor Sprout im Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum, "haben wir sogar eine Collection in spezieller Größe mit dabei ..."  
  
Die Kisten machten ein lautes Geräusch, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auf den Boden knallten. Snape wirbelte herum und verließ ohne ein Wort zu sagen das Zimmer.  
  


***

  
"Was machst du da, Nebelkrähe?"  
  
Khair blickte säuerlich von ihrem Buch hoch, als Kalidor aus den Tiefen der Bücherregale der Bibliothek erschien.  
  
"Ich glaube, man nennt es lesen ...", murmelte sie.  
  
"Ich hätte ja eher gedacht, dass du bei Professor Snape bist und ihm beim Auswählen seiner Muggelgarderobe hilfst ...", er schlich um sie herum.  
  
"Ich glaube, Professor Snape ist erwachsen und kann sich selbst anziehen ..."  
  
"Aber das Ausziehen übernimmst du, oder sehe ich das falsch?"  
  
Khair knirschte: "Das traust du dich doch jetzt nur zu sagen, weil keine Gabel in der Nähe ist ..."  
  
"Du kannst ja auch versuchen, mich mit einem Buch zu erschlagen ... was ist das überhaupt für ein Schinken?", neugierig beugte er sich vor.  
  
"Geschichte", meinte sie kurz und klappte das Buch zu, "willst du noch länger hier bleiben?"  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Weil ich sonst gehe."  
  
"Bleib ruhig sitzen und büffel weiter übers Kama Sutra ..."  
  
Kalidor wandte sich zum gehen und Khairs Finger schlossen sich fest um die Lektüre, in der Absicht, ihm diese wirklich an den Kopf zu werfen. Dem machte jedoch der strenge Blick von Madam Prince einen Strich durch die Rechnung, also versuchte die Juniorlehrerin sich zu beherrschen.  
  
"Hey, Kal!", meinte sie etwas lauter, kurz bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte.  
  
Er drehte sich mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck um: "Mein Name ist Kalidor ..."  
  
"Is mir egal ... kennst du eigentlich einen Nepumuk Cäsar?"  
  
"Noch nie von ihm gehört ... warum willste das wissen?"  
  
"Geht dich nichts an ... KAL!"  
  
Kalidor hob ohne ein weiteres Kommentar sein Kinn, drehte sich um, so dass seine Haare flogen und stolzierte aus der Bibliothek.  
  


***

  
_Sicherheit - Lektion 4  
  
Auroren in der Muggelwelt  
  
Auroren werden in der Muggelwelt Polizisten genannt. Sie stehen für Recht und Ordnung. In vielen Ländern tragen sie eine blaue Uniform, in Deutschland z. B. ist sie jedoch grün.  
  
In Großbritannien werden die Ordnungshüter auch Bobbys genannt. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Kollegen im Ausland sind sie nicht mit Schußwaffen (siehe Angriffs- und Verteidigungsmittel der Muggels, Punkt 12) bewaffnet.   
  
In den nachfolgenden Punkten werden sie lernen, wie man in der Muggelwelt einen Polizisten herbeiruft, wie man sich ihm gegenüber verhält, damit man nicht als Zauberer enttarnt wird und wie man ihn wieder los wird ..._  
  


***

  
"Schau mal Ginny, wie wäre es damit?", meinte Ron und hielt seiner Schwester einen roten plüschigen Pullover hin, auf dessen Vorderseite ein aufgestickter Teddybär zu sehen war.  
  
"Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Ron", zischte sie und riss ihm das Kleidungsstück aus der Hand, um es wieder in die Kiste zu werfen.  
  
"Und was willst du dann anziehen?"  
  
"Ich dachte an dieses hier ...", meinte das rothaarige Mädchen und präsentierte ihm einen violetten Rollkragenpulli, der sehr hauteng aussah.  
  
"Das ziehst du mir nicht an, Schwesterchen ..."  
  
"Das wollen wir doch mal sehen ...", keifte Ginny zurück.  
  


***

  
"Miss Blue ist aber sehr knapp gewesen", meinte Dumbledore und betrachtete die Einverständniserklärung der Ravenclawschülerin.  
  
"Ihre Eltern wollten sie erst nicht gehen lassen", sagte McGonagall, "anscheinend haben sie es sich dann doch anders überlegt ..."  
  
"Die Abgabefrist ist abgelaufen, also kommt nun die Gruppenzusammenstellung dran ...", meinte der ältere Zauberer und blickte auf die vielen Pergamentstapel, die auf den Tischen lagen.  
  


***

  
"Was machen wir bloß mit deinen Ohren ...", fragte Hannah Abbott und strich sich eine Stähne ihres blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Und wenn man die Haare drüber hängt?", meinte Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
  
"Dann sieht man trotzdem die Spitzen ...", seufzte das Hufflepuffmädchen.  
  
Daeva sah die beiden Fünftklässler fasziniert an. Vor etwa zehn Minuten war den Beiden aufgefallen, dass die Muggels wohl etwas seltsam schauen könnten, wenn ein kleines Mädchen mit spitzen Ohren durch die Straßen laufen würde.  
  
"Hast du eine Mütze?", fragte Hannah.  
  
Daeva nickte: "Ja, von meiner Mama ..."  
  
"Das geht doch nicht", warf Justin ein, "wenn sie mit ihrer Gruppe nun ein beheiztes Haus besucht, kann sie doch nicht die ganze Zeit eine Mütze aufhaben ..."  
  
"Wie wäre es dann ... mit einem Stirnband ... hast du ein Stirnband, Daeva?"  
  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Schauen wir mal in den Kisten nach", sagte der Junge, "da finden wir doch sicher etwas ..."  
  


***

  
"... Wodka?", wollte Rasputin wissen.  
  
"Was?", kam es von Sam.  
  
Der Junge wiederholte seine Frage noch einmal ... auf russisch.  
  
Die Erstklässlerin hob eine Augenbraue: "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ... aber ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Muggelwelt von Großbritannien bereits Wodka trinken darfst ..."  
  
"Njet?", hakte er noch mal zögerlich nach.  
  
"Njet!"  
  


***

  
_Unterhaltungmedien der Muggels - Lektion 6  
  
Der Film  
Auch Laufbilder genannt.  
  
Ersetzt für viele Muggels das Buch.  
  
Den Film kann man mit dem Theater (siehe Lektion 4) vergleichen. Als Zuschauer ist man jedoch nicht bei der Aufführung dabei, sondern kann sich das Gespielte später im Lichtspielhaus (siehe Lektion 3) oder im Fernsehen (siehe Lektion 2) ansehen. Dem Hersteller wird dadurch die Möglichkeit gegeben, den Film so echt wie möglich aussehen zu lassen, indem er noch spezielle Effekte einbaut.  
  
MERKE: Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen sind alle Filme der Fantasie der Muggels entsprungen. Falls Sie einen Film der Muggels sehen, nehmen Sie sich diesen NIEMALS als Vorbild für die Realtiät der Muggelwelt.  
  
Anmerkung: Das Ministerium hat lange gebraucht, um herauszufinden, dass es keinen Muggel namens Clark Kent gibt, der in den Muggelfilmen des Öfteren deren Welt rettet._  
  


***

  
Draco betrachtete kritisch die Schuhe, die Cherry ihm gegeben hatte.  
  
"Ich fange an zu begreifen, was mein Vater gegen Muggel hat ...", meinte er, "das kann man doch nicht als Schuh bezeichnen."  
  
Die Austauschschülerin sah von ihrer Zeitschrift "Muggelkleidung für junge Zauberer und Hexen" auf: "In dem Heft steht, dass das Turnschuhe sind ... die Muggel sie aber nicht nur zum Turnen benutzen ... aber wer dieser Adidas ist, das find ich hier nicht ..."  
  
Draco legte die Schuhe zur Seite und nahm den langen schwarzen Ledermantel, den das Mädchen für ihn ausgesucht hatte: "Und Guc-ci ...?"  
  
Cherry zuckte mit den Schultern: "Kein Wort steht hier über ihn drin und auch nicht über Le-wis ..."  
  


***

  
"Harry sollte in deine Gruppe, Minerva", meinte Dumbledore und schwang den Zauberstab, "er ist in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und kennt sich aus."  
  
"Für die Herren Weasley und Miss Weasley wäre es besser, wenn sie Jackie begleiten ...", kam es von McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Grangers Eltern sind Muggel ... sie kommt in die Gruppe von Morgana."  
  
"Mr. Romanov ... hm ... Severus spricht russisch ..."  
  


***

  
"Was willst du mit den ganzen Lederklamotten, Sirius?", fragte Remus, als er den Kleiderstapel entdeckte.  
  
"Zur Sicherheit ...", murmelte der Angesprochene.  
  
"Für welche Sicherheit?"  
  
"Für meine ... ich kann ja nicht einfach zu Hagrid hingehen und fragen, ob ich mein Motorrad wiederhaben kann ..."  
  
"Falls es noch existiert ..."  
  
"Das ist eine Original Harley Davidson Fat Bob ... wenn das Motorrad nicht mehr da sein sollte, dann werde ich wirklich zum Mörder ..."  
  
"Darüber reden wir dann noch einmal, wenn es soweit ist ... aber ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Muggelwelt Motorrad fahren wirst ..."  
  
"Deshalb sagte ich: Nur zur Sicherheit ... man kann ja nie wissen ..."  
  


***

  
Eines Abends klopfte es an Khairs Zimmertür.   
  
Verwundert schaute sie auf die Uhr ... so spät erwartete sie eigentlich keinen Besuch mehr. Khair klappte das Buch zu und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, um die Tür zu öffnen. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als Professor Snape vor dieser stand. Er machte jedoch keinen sehr erfreuten Ausdruck.  
  
"Professor?", fragte sie, als sei sie sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich der Zaubertranklehrer war.  
  
"Seien Sie versichert, dass ich nicht freiwillig ihre Gesellschaft suche, Miss ed Din, doch der jetzige Umstand erfordert dies leider für kurze Zeit."  
  
"Umstand?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht gewillt, dieses zwischen Tür und Angel zu besprechen."  
  
Völlig verdutzt trat Khair zur Seite, um Snape Einlass zu gewähren und schloß dann die Tür hinter ihm.  
  
Ohne sie erst einmal weiter zu beachten, musterte der Lehrer das Zimmer. Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch, in welchem Khair gerade noch gelesen hatte. Er nahm es, drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und zischte: "Hatte ich ihnen nicht gesagt, dass sie sich aus dieser Sache raushalten sollen?"  
  
"Das Buch hatte ich bereits vor meiner Ankunft in Hogwarts", verteidigte sie sich.  
  
"Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"  
  
"Sie können ja Madam Prince fragen, ob ich mir eine Bibel aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen habe ..."  
  
"Wieso besitzen sie einen solchen Schund?"  
  
Khair verschränkte die Arme: "Sind sie nur deswegen hier?"  
  
Snape schwieg einen Moment, legte das Buch wieder weg und meinte: "Ihnen ist bekannt, dass alle Teilnehmer am Wandertag passende Muggelkleidung zu tragen haben ..."  
  
"Jaaa ...."  
  
"Und diese Pflicht schließt auch die Lehrkräfte ein ..."  
  


***

  
"Die haben was?", fragte Ron entsetzt.  
  
"Geldscheine ...", sagte Hermine und gab ihm einen Schein zur Ansicht, "eine weitere Möglichkeit neben den Münzen bar zu zahlen ..."  
  
"Papier als Zahlungsmittel ...", sagte George kichernd.  
  
"Die Muggels sind mehr als leichtsinnig ...", kam es kopfschüttelnd von Fred.  
  


***

  
"Ähm ...", erklang es anderswo hinter Harry.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny ...", meinte er, "Ron ist leider nicht hier."  
  
"Ähm ...", machte sie und lief wieder hochrot an, "ich ... äh ... ich wollte nicht ... äh ... zu Ron."  
  
"Wohin wolltest du denn dann?"  
  
"Ähm ... äh ... ja ... äh ... zu ... dir."  
  
"Was gibt es denn?"  
  
"Ich ... äh ... ich ... ich ... mag ... d ..."  
  
"Brauchst du Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben?"  
  
Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte stumm.  
  


***

  
"Albus, die Portschlüssel sind gerade angekommen", sagte McGonagall.  
  
"Und die Listen?"  
  
"Sind auch dabei. Sogar mit Beschreibungen von Sehenswürdigkeiten und ähnlichem. Die Ziele sind über ganz Großbritannien verstreut ... Glasgow, London, Birmingham, Southhampton, Aberdeen, Manchester und noch einige andere."  
  
"Wunderbar, die Gruppen sind auch fertig. Dann kann der Ausflug ja losgehen", grinste Dumbledore verschmitzt.  
  


***

  
"Aaaargh", machte Sam und rüttelte am Türknopf, dann zeigte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf und sagte: "Alohomora!"  
  
Daeva gähnte: "Das machst du jetzt bestimmt schon zum zehnten Mal ... die Tür geht nicht auf ... es ist spät ... wir sollten ins Bett gehen ..."  
  
"Ich will aber wissen, wie die Gruppierungen sind ...", schmollte die Ravenclaw.  
  
"Morgen ist doch schon der Wandertag ... es sind doch nur noch ein paar Stunden ..."  
  
"Ich will es aber jetzt wissen ..."  
  
"Aber wenn sie doch nicht aufgeht ... laß uns ins Bett gehen ... ich will nicht wieder von Mr. Filch erwischt und in die Küche gesperrt werden ..."  
  
Die Elbin nahm ihre Freundin bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich von der Tür weg.  
  


***

  
Im Inneren des Raumes saß jemand auf dem Tisch, ließ die Beine baumeln und betrachtete interessiert die große Tafel mit den Gruppenaufteilungen.  
  
"Albus, Albus, Albus ...", murmelte die Gestalt, "da bin ich aber ganz anderer Meinung als du ..."  
  
Ein Fingerschnippsen ließ die Namen auf der Tafel wandern.  
  
"So ist es besser", meinte die Gestalt und verschwand.  
  
  



	22. Kapitel 14 WANDERTAG TEIL 1

_Aloah. Da bin ich wieder! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews *froi*.  
@Neca: Die Geschichte, die Du meinst, heißt nicht zufällig "Harry Potter and the Story of Eliza (Diawna Snape)"? In der Zusammenfassung stand glaub ich was von Voldies Enkelin??? Durchgelesen hab ich sie mir nicht, das ist mir zuviel Englisch ... (hab gerade meine Englischarbeit zurückbekommen ... *heul*)  
Lembas ... ok ... werd ich mir merken *danke*  
@Ten: richtig geraten ... *g* ... bei der Gruppe ist Chaos vorprogrammiert. Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Motorrad Sirius hatte und hab ihm deshalb die Terminator-Harley verpasst ... ich liebe dieses Bike ... :)  
@Sam: WOW ... was für ein Review Roman ... natürlich mag ich Eulen, ich brauchte nur ein anderes Wort für Eule ... und das ist mir als erstes eingefallen *g*  
Es gibt sicherlich ein Unterschriften Zauber ... aber bei der vielen Arbeit, die Dumbi und McGonagall hatten ... nee, das hab ich ihnen erspart gelassen (zu meinem eigenen Vorteil *tütütüü*)  
Deine Vermutungen mit der Gruppe sind übrigens auch richtig *g* und nochmal Danke für die Idee mit Jackie Chun.  
  
Außerdem ein großes Danke an Maxine, Lorelei Lee und Evil*Twin.   
So, jetzt kommt der Wandertag: Ein Drama in 4 Akten ...  
Am längsten hab ich an den Beschreibungen von den Muggelklamotten gesessen ... ich als Modeverachter soll ne Collection zusammenstellen ...  
Der Wandertag selber geht nach London, leider war ich noch nie dort und habe die Straßen und Sehenswürdigkeiten nur vom Scotland Yard Stadtplan (ein Spiel) entnehmen können ... wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt: Gomen nasai!!! Korrigiert mich bitte!!!  
Außerdem bin ich der Meinung ein paar HP Charas falsch darzustellen ... bitte sagt mir dann auch bescheid, wenn ich sie zu weich oder zu hart werden lasse, ja? Danke! (Ich glaube Out of character heißt das)_  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 14**

  


**Im Frühtau zu Berge ...**

  


**oder**

  


**WANDERTAG TEIL 1**

  
  
  
  
"Und wann geht es los?", fragte Daeva und stand abreisebereit neben ihrem Bett.  
  
"Es ist fünf Uhr morgens ...", murmelte eine Zimmergenossin in die Bettdecke, "leg dich nochmal hin ..."  
  


***

  
Um sieben Uhr war der große Saal mit allen Schülern und Lehrern gefüllt. Einige hatten ihre Muggelkleidung bereits angezogen, andere wollten dies erst nach dem Frühstück machen und der Rest, der nicht mitkam, freute sich auf einen freien Tag.  
  
Dumbledore hatte die Abreise um neun Uhr angesetzt. Um halb neun sollten sich alle Teilnehmer noch einmal in der großen Halle versammeln, um die Gruppen bilden zu können.  
  
Denjenigen, die unter Reisfieber litten, sah man es deutlich beim Frühstück an. Ohne Appetit und mit bleichen Gesichtern saßen sie am Tisch und starrten auf ihr Essen.  
  
Etwa zwanzig Minuten nach Beginn der ersten Mahlzeit des Tages zogen sich einige auch schon wieder zurück, um sich fertig zu machen.  
  


***

  
Snape nahm den letzten Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse, stand auf und blickte zu Khair hinüber. Diese schob gerade die Brötchenkrümel auf ihrem Teller hin und her, als könne sie sich nicht entscheiden, von welcher Position aus diese im nachhinein von den Hauselfen in den Mülleimer befördert werden sollten.  
  
Snape trat hinter ihren Stuhl und räusperte sich, so dass Khair seiner Anwesenheit bewußt wurde.  
  
Als sie sich umdrehte, meinte er nur kurz: "Miss ed Din?"  
  
Sie legte schnell das Messer weg und erhob sich: "Oh ... ja klar ..."  
  
Zusammen verließen sie den Raum, welches jedoch nicht unbeobachtet blieb ...  
  


***

  
"Zwischen denen läuft doch was ...", murmelte George.  
  
"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", kam es von Hermine.  
  
"Genau, Snape ist zu solchen Gefühlen gar nicht fähig", stimmte Ron dem Mädchen zu.  
  
Fred nickte: "Außerdem hat Miss ed Din sicher Augen im Kopf ..."  
  
"Wenn ihr dieser Meinung seid", grinste George, "dann könnten wir ja darum wetten ..."  
  
"Um was?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Ich wette ...", sagte sein Bruder, "dass es bis zu den Sommerferien offiziell sein wird, dass Snape und ed Din ein Liebespaar sind."  
  
"Und ich sage ...", meinte Fred, "dass die beiden nichts weiter als Kollegen sind ..."  
  
"Um was wetten wir?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Zwei Sickel als Einsatz?", schlug George zu.  
  
"Hey, Leute", unterbrach Hermine, "das ist Glücksspiel ... das dürfen wir nicht ..."  
  
"Und?", kam es gleichzeitig von den Weasley-Brüdern.  
  
"Wer protokolliert und verwaltet?", beteiligte sich Harry nun auch an dem Gespräch.  
  
"Heeeeeerm???", Ron schaute seine Freundin mit großen Augen an.  
  
Hermine versuchte einen strafenden Blick, doch schließlich seufzte sie und holte ein Pergament und eine Feder hervor.  
  
"Ich steige mit ein", meinte Lee Jordan, der mitgehört hatte, und legte seine Sickel auf den Tisch, "und zwar mit einer neuen Behauptung: ed Din ist noch vor den Sommerferien von unserem Zaubertranklehrer schwanger."  
  
Alle Wettbeteiligten starrten Lee an.  
  
"Nicht einmal ich würde soweit denken", schluckte George.  
  
"Du wirfst dein Geld zum Fenster raus", sagte Ron.  
  
Lee schob sein Geld noch weiter zu Hermine rüber: "Ich bleib dabei ... schreibt es mit auf."  
  


***

  
Um kurz vor halb neun standen Dumbledore und McGonagall in der leeren Halle, doch wahrscheinlich warteten bereits die ersten Schüler vor der geschlossenen Eingangstür auf Einlaß.  
  
Der Zauberer trug seine übliche Robe, die Hexe hatte Muggelkleidung an. Ihre Haare waren wie immer nach oben zusammengesteckt. Die weiße Bluse war streng zusammengeknöpft und die Kragenenden wurden von einer Brosche gehalten. Der braune Rock, der den unteren Teil ihrer Bluse verdeckte, ging bis zu den Knöcheln und ließ einen Blick auf die hellbraunen Stiefeletten zu.  
  
"Zeit, die Tafel zu holen", meinte Dumbledore und schwang seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Die große Tafel erschien und teilte sich in mehrere Stücke, die sich in der ganzen Halle einen Platz suchten, damit die Schüler nicht alle auf einem Haufen standen.  
  
"Albus ...", kam es leise von McGonagall.  
  
"Ja?", fragte dieser.  
  
"Warum erscheint mir diese Gruppe auf einmal so klein?", sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf ein nahestehendes Tafelteil.  
  
Beide gingen darauf zu, um die Gruppierung besser sehen zu können.  
  
"Was zum ...", murmelte der ältere Zauberer.  
  
"Das ist keine unserer Gruppen ...", sagte die Hexe.  
  
"Das ist genau die Aufteilung, wie sie nicht hätte sein sollen ... aber wie ...?"  
  
Bevor die zwei weitere Vermutungen anstellen konnten, erschien ein Schriftbild am unteren Ende der Tafel:  
  
  
_Lieber Albus, ...  
hallo Minerva, meine Liebe, ich hoffe es geht Dir gut und Du freust Dich auf den Ausflug.  
  
Ich fand eure Entscheidung leider etwas unspektakulär, also habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, sie etwas anders zu gestalten ... es muss ja auch eine kleine Herausforderung da sein ...  
Eurem lieben Muggelkundelehrer habe ich übrigens noch ein paar Siebtklässlerinnen zugeteilt ... er muss für diese großartige Idee ja belohnt werden ...  
Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß auf dem Ausflug ... keine Angst, Albus, ich werde keinerlei Schwierigkeiten machen und mich während des Wandertages völlig raushalten ... großes Ehrenwort!!!  
So, und nun laßt die Schüler endlich rein ... die stehen sich da draußen schon die Beine in den Bauch.  
  
Luzifer_  
  
  
Dann verschwand die Schrift wieder.  
  
"Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, die Gruppierungen neu zu gestalten ...", murmelte McGonagall.  
  
"Dann müssen wir den Wandertag absagen", seufzte Dumbledore.  
  
"Das können wir nicht machen, Albus."  
  
"Wenn ER seine Finger im Spiel hat, dann kann ich alles tun."  
  
"Er hat versprochen, dass er sich nicht einmischen will."  
  
"Und wenn wir diese Tatsache außer Acht ließen, Minerva, dann wäre noch der Punkt, dass ...", der Zauberer zeigte auf die Tafel, "sich diese Gruppe mit Sicherheit gegenseitig umbringen wird."  
  
"Sagtest du nicht mal was von ... ähm ... wie hast du es noch ausgedrückt: bei der gemeinsamen Konfrontation mit etwas Neuem das Verständnis untereinander stärker wird?"  
  
"Aber NICHT bei dieser Gruppe ..."  
  
"Albus, versuchen wir es ... und wenn es schief geht ... naja ... Fudge kann dir sowieso nichts mehr anhaben ..."  
  
Dumbledore blitzte sie an: "Sobald ER ein Lebenszeichen von sich gibt, nimmst du auf einmal mehr und mehr seine Charaktereigenschaften an ... das macht mir Sorgen ..."  
  
McGonagall lächelte zaghaft: "Er erinnert mich eben daran, dass man so alt ist, wie man sich fühlt."  
  
Der Zauberer seufzte und resignierte: "Also gut ... wir werden ja sehen ... wenn wir Glück haben, dann gehen sie schon gleich hier aufeinander los ... würdest du bitte die Tür öffnen?"  
  
Die Hexe nickte und schwang ihren Zauberstab, um den Schülern Einlass zu gewähren.  
  
Nun hatten alle Kinder ihre Muggelkleidung an. Im Schlepptau trugen sie die Rucksäcke, die vor einigen Tagen an alle Teilnehmer ausgeteilt wurden.  
  


***

  
Das Gryffindor Trio schaute sich suchend um. Die drei hatten sich für einen gewissen Partnerlook entschieden. Sie trugen blaue Jeans und Turnschuhe, sowie die Pullover, die Mrs. Weasley für sie gestrickt hatte. Darüber hatten sie eine dicke (regenabweisende) Jacke in verschiedenen Farben. Harrys war grün, Rons rot und Hermines Jacke besaß einen blauen Farbton.  
  
"Wo stehen unsere Namen?", fragte Ron.  
  
Hermine hüpfte etwas auf und ab, um über die Köpfe der anderen sehen zu können: "Ich glaube ... da hinten."  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg durch die Schülermenge.  
  


***

  
Sam starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Tafel vor ihr.  
  
"Was ist denn?", wollte Daeva wissen und zupfte an ihrem hellgrünen Stirnband herum, dass die spitzen Ohransätze verdeckte.  
  
Die Ravenclaw zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Gruppierung: "Die beiden sollen zusammen ..."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Das gibt Mord und Totschlag, wenn er irgendein Kommentar abgibt ... das weißt du doch ..."  
  
"Dann darf er kein Kommentar abgeben."  
  
"Sag ihm das."  
  
"Ok ...", die Elbin wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
"NEIN, Daeva", hielt Sam sie zurück, "das war ein Scherz ... nicht ernst nehmen ..."  
  
"SAM, DAEVA", kam auf einmal eine Stimme aus der Menge, "stehen unsere Namen da auch drauf?"  
  
Die Ravenclaw drehte sich um: "Ja!"  
  
Dann erschien das Gryffindor Trio.  
  
"Hey, tolles Outfit", sagte Hermine und bewunderte die hellbraune Corthose und die gleichfarbige Wildlederjacke mit Schaffell als Innenfutter _(ala xXx)_, die Sam trug.  
  
"WAS IST DAS", rief Ron und seine Augen waren starr auf die Tafel gerichtet, "WER hat diese Gruppierung vorgenommen???"  
  
"Ich dachte, der Direktor wüßte, dass ...", murmelte Harry.  
  
"WIE BITTE?", empörte sich eine Jungenstimme hinter ihnen, "ich soll mit diesen Versagern in eine Gruppe???"  
  
Ron wandte den Kopf in Richtung der Stimme: "Was können wir dafür, dass du als einziger Slytherin an diesem Wandertag teilnehmen willst, Malfoy!"  
  
"Wie ihr an der Tafel seht", mischte sich ein wohlbekanntes Mädchen ein, "ist Draco nicht der einzige Slytherin, der mitkommt ..."  
  
"Hi Cherry", begrüßte Daeva die Austauschschülerin, "meinst du nicht, dass es etwas kalt für dich sein könnte, um in einem Rock rumzulaufen?"  
  
"Ihwo ...", winkte sie ab und schaute an sich runter. Lange dunkelgraue Stiefel mit etwas Absatz gingen ihr bis über die Knie und der graue Rock, der mit silbernen Fäden durchzogen war, reichte zum Anfang der Stiefel. Das grüne Oberteil, welches im Licht glitzerte, hatte Ärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen, der Rest der Arme wurde durch silberweiße Armstulpen aus Wolle verdeckt. Um den Hals trug sie einen dicken Schal, der aus einem Tierfell gefertigt worden war.  
  
"WOW", kam es von Ron, "du siehst fabelhaft aus ... wunderschön ... einfach grandios ... wirklich ..."  
  
Ein Stoß in seine Rippen von Hermines Ellenbogen unterbrach seine Lobeshymnen.  
  
"Ich weiß ...", grinste Cherry, "und was sagt ihr zu meiner Kreation?", und präsentierte Draco Malfoy.  
  
Nun wurden Hermines Augen etwas größer. Der Junge aus Slytherin hatte auf sein Haargel verzichtet und somit hingen seine blonden Haare locker in die Stirn und etwas über die Ohren. Cherry hatte ihn, bis auf die Schuhe, vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet. Schwarze Jeans, schwarzer Pullover, schwarzer langer Ledermantel ... er sah gut aus ... verdammt gut ...  
  
Das Gryffindor Mädchen räusperte sich, als sie Harrys und Rons Blicke auf sich spürte, die sie seltsam musterten: "Deine Kleiderwahl ist wirklich ... gut ... Malfoy sieht aus wie ein ... Muggel ..."  
  
"Sag das noch einmal, Schlammblut", zischte Draco, "und du wünscht dir niemals nach Hogwarts gekommen zu sein."  
  
"Nenn sie noch einmal so und du musst dir dein Essen durch den Strohhalm saugen", drohte Ron.  
  
"Duuu, Sam", flüsterte Daeva ihrer Freundin zu, "was ist ein Schlammblut?"  
  
Die Ravenclaw schaute düster drein: "Ein ganz schlimmes Wort ..."  
  
"Willst du dich prügeln, Weasley?", meinte Draco mit einem fiesen Grinsen, "mit dem Zauberstab kannst du ja wohl jetzt schlecht auf mich losgehen ..."  
  
Harry legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter: "Vergiß es, Ron, sonst dürfen wir vielleicht nicht mit ... das klären wir später ..."  
  


***

  
Nun betraten auch vereinzelt die Lehrer die große Halle und schauten sich nach ihren Schützlingen um, die sie betreuen sollten. Einige von ihnen hatten wohl mehr Schwierigkeiten im Gegensatz zu den Schülern muggelhaft auszusehen. Die Aufmachung Sibyll Trewlanys kam einer Zigeunerin gleich, Flitwick sah aus, als würde er aus dem letzten Jahrhundert stammen und Jackie Chun trug ein Hawaiihemd und Shorts, sowie Sandalen und eine Sonnenbrille.  
  


***

  
Das Gryffindor und das RSH (Ravenclaw, Syltherin, Hufflepuff) Trio sowie Draco beobachteten, wie Dumbledore auf einen Mann zuging, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Er kam ihnen irgendwie bekannt vor ... er sah aus wie ein Rocker ... oder Mitglied einer Heavy Metal Band. Neben einem schwarzem Hemd mit Kragen, war er vollkommen in schwarzem Leder gekleidet. Es fing bei den klobigen Schuhen an, ging über die wohl schon mehrfach getragene Hose bis hin zu einer Motorradjacke, die ihm bis zur Hüfte reichte und an der mehrere Reißverschlüsse und silberne Schnallen zu erkennen waren. Die schwarzen längeren Haare waren zu einem kurzen Zopf zusammengebunden worden.  
  
Harry schluckte, als er als erstes an der markanten Nase erkannte, um wen es sich da handelte: "Das ist Professor Snape ..."  
  
"Das ist unmöglich ...", murmelte Hermine fassungslos.  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf: "Wer hat ihn denn so zugerichtet?"  
  
"Das war ich!", erklang es auf einmal und alle drehten sich zu der Stimme hin.  
  
Khair stand neben der Tafel und grinste auf die Schülerschaft nieder. Sie hatte ihre Haare zwar offen gelassen, so dass sie am unteren Ende in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden, aber auch sie trug eine Lederjacke für Motorradfahrer, sowie einen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli und eine abgetragene schwarze Jeans und schon älter aussehende Turnschuhe. Die seltsamste Veränderung war jedoch ...  
  
"Was haben sie da auf der Nase?", fragte Sam.  
  
"Eine Brille", antwortete die Juniorlehrerin und schob die Sehhilfe mit schwarzem, eckigen Gestell etwas höher auf den Nasenrücken, "müsstet ihr eigentlich kennen ... Direktor Dumbledore und einige andere haben auch so etwas."  
  
"Aber sie hatten doch sonst nie eine auf", kam es von Cherry.  
  
"Kommt vielleicht davon, dass ich die ganze Zeit über meine Sehstärke mit einem Zauber erhalten habe", erklärte Khair.  
  
"Und da sie während des Wandertages keinerlei Zauberei gebrauchen dürfen, müssen sie nun eine Brille tragen", schlussfolgerte Hermine.  
  
Khair nickte und meinte dann, als sie in die Runde blickte: "Ist das die ganze Gruppe?"  
  
"Es fehlt noch ... ähm ... die Lehrkraft ... und ... ähm ... noch jemand ...", meinte Sam zaghaft.  
  
"Ich hab gar nicht auf die Tafel geschaut ... wer begleitet uns denn noch?", fragte die Juniorlehrerin und wollte auf die Gruppierung schauen, als ein "Ich soll mit der Nebelkrähe reisen????" ertönte.  
  
"Das darf nicht wahr sein ...", knirschte Khair und wandte sich Kalidor zu ... sie stockte ... musterte ihn von oben bis unten ... und biß sich dann auf die Lippe.  
  
"Tja, Nebelkrähe ... in diesem Outfit bin ich selbst für dich unwiderstehlich, oder?", grinste der Juniorlehrer.  
  
Die Frau räusperte sich und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtigt: "Bist ... du Mitglied in einem Tennisclub ... oder willst du Golf spielen?"  
  
Die Schüler merkten, dass sie um ihre Beherrschung rang, um nicht laut loszulachen. Es wäre aber auch nur zu verständlich gewesen. Kalidor hatte ein weißes Polohemd an und darüber einen grau-gestrickten Pullunder mit roter Umrandung. Er trug braune Knickerbocker und lange wollende Strümpfe, die den Anfang der Hose einschlossen. Weiße Slipper an den Füßen und auf dem Kopf eine typische Golfermütze.  
  
"Was hast du, Brillenschlange?", fragte Kalidor mißtrauisch.  
  
"Nichts ... noch nicht mal einen Schläger, den du für mich halten könntest ...", presste sie heraus.  
  
Bevor noch ein weiterer Gesprächsaustausch stattfinden konnte, trat Snape zu der Gruppe. Er sah noch missmutiger aus als sonst: "Direktor Dumbledore hat mich gerade über diese Gruppenzusammenstellung unterrichtet. Eine Absage des Ausfluges aufgrund dieser Situation kommt jedoch nicht für ihn in Betracht und es scheint, dass sie für den heutigen Tag einmal miteinander auskommen müssen ... so sehr ich das auch bedauere. Da Zaubereiutensilien aller Art bereits verboten wurden, untersage ich zudem noch Schlägereien egal welchen Sachverhalts. Ein Ausflug zu den Muggels mit pubertierenden Schülern wie ihnen ist schon riskant genug, also benehmen sie sich!"  
  
"Das gleiche gilt aber auch für dich, Severus", und auf einmal stand Lupin vor dem Lehrer. Neben ihm warf ihm ein großer schwarzer Hund einen giftigen Blick zu, "aber ich dachte, wir sollten mit Sybill reisen ..."  
  
"Kurzfristige Änderung", knirschte Snape heraus, "Albus hat mich gerade darüber unterrichtet ..."  
  
"Professor!", warf Draco ein, "wollen sie damit sagen, dass Mr. Lupin uns begleiten wird? Er ist doch ein ..."  
  
Der Junge verstummte, als er das böse Glitzern in Snapes Augen sah.  
  
"Wie Severus schon sagte", meinte Lupin, "heute müssen wir uns alle einmal zusammenreißen und miteinander auskommen" ... der Hund knurrte den Werwolf an.  
  


***

  
"Dürfte ich einmal um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten", rief Dumbledore in den Raum und jeder verstummte, so dass der Zauberer fortfahren konnte: "Wie ich es nun so mitbekommen habe, haben sich alle Gruppenteilnehmer gefunden. Ich werde nun die Namen der Leiter aufrufen und sie kommen dann bitte mit der gesamten Gruppe vor, damit ich den Portschlüssel und die Unterlagen über ihre Reise aushändigen kann."  
  
Dann fing der Direktor damit an, die einzelnen Namen der Lehrer aufzuzählen, die auch sofort mit den dazugehörigen Schülern vortraten.   
  
Die Gruppen mit einer größeren Teilnehmerzahl bekamen auch größere Portschlüssel, wie z. B. eine alte Siloplane (teilweise zusammengefaltet) oder ein Schnittmuster, damit sich auch alle daran festhalten konnten.  
  


***

  
"Severus ...", meinte Dumbledore, "ihr seid dran."  
  
Der Lehrer, die anderen 9 Teilnehmer sowie Lupin und der große schwarze Hund folgten dem Aufruf.  
  
Dumbledore gab Snape ein paar Papiere: "Hier sind einmal die Anweisungen, was mit dem Portschlüssel passiert, dann ein paar Vorschläge für Sehenswürdigkeiten, die ihr besichtigen könnt, dann ein paar Notizblöcke und Stifte ... die Funktion der Stifte erklärt euch sicher gern Miss Granger ... ein Stadtplan und etwas Muggelgeld für den Notfall ... der hoffentlich nicht eintritt ... ach ja ... nach dem Wandertag werden die Schüler in der Gruppe einen Vortrag ausarbeiten, was sie alles erlebt haben."  
  
Snape nahm die Unterlagen entgegen und gab sie ohne Worte an Khair weiter. Er wollte sich gerade wieder an Dumbledore wenden, als er sich noch einmal umentschied und den Stadtplan aus den Papieren, die die Juniorlehrerin hielt, entfernte und diesen Kalidor in die Hände drückte.  
  
"Wohin geht's denn?", fragte Daeva.  
  
Kalidor schaute auf den Plan und meinte dann: "London."  
  
"Das ist euer Portschlüssel", sagte Dumbledore und zeigte auf eine leere Coladose, die auf einem Tisch stand, "er wird in zwei Minuten aktiviert. Ich wünsche eine gute Reise."  
  
Die anderen reihten sich bereits um den Tisch auf, als der alte Zauberer Snape noch kurz zurückhielt und meinte: "Kommt bitte vollzählig und in einem Stück wieder, ja?"  
  
Der Zaubertranklehrer nickte kurz griesgrämig, wandte sich ab und ging ebenfalls zum zugewiesenen Portschlüssel.  
  
Da Sirius in der Hundegestalt den Schlüssel nicht berühren konnte, nahm Lupin ihn an die Leine, um eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen herzustellen.  
  
"Für diejenigen, die noch nicht mit einem Portschlüssel gereist sind", meinte der Werwolf, "ihr müsst einfach gleichzeitig die Dose berühren und das war's ..."  
  
Alle nickten verstehend und als Snape das Zeichen gab, fasste jeder die Dose - wenn auch nur mit einem Finger - an und im nächsten Augenblick war die Gruppe aus der großen Halle verschwunden.  
  


***

  
"Wenn das nur gutgeht", murmelte Dumbledore und schaute auf den leeren Platz.  
  


***

  
Daeva blinzelte verwirrt: "Wie jetzt? Was jetzt? Sind wir schon da?"  
  
Lupin grinste der Elbin zu und nickte.  
  
Sie waren in einer kleinen unbelebten Gasse gelandet, die am einen Ende mit einer Wand versehen war und am anderen Ende auf eine normale Straße mit Bürgersteig hinaus führte.  
  
"Miss ed Din, würden Sie uns bitte mitteilen, was mit dem Portschlüssel geschehen soll?", kam es von Snape.  
  
Khair kramte in den Unterlagen und fand ein Pergament: "Ähm ... für unsere Rückreise ... äh ... ist der Portschlüssel um 18.00 Uhr wieder aktiv. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt sollen wir ihn ... in eine verzauberte Nische der Wand stellen ..."  
  
"Und wo ist diese Nische?", fragte der Zaubertranklehrer gereizt.  
  
"Ähm ... steht da nicht ..."  
  
Kalidor ging auf sie zu und riss ihr das Pergament aus der Hand: "Das gibt es doch nicht, zeig mal her ..."  
  
Doch auch er fand die genaue Beschreibung nicht. Also machten sich alle Teilnehmer der Reise erst einmal auf die Suche nach einer Ritze in der Wand, die verzaubert war.  
  
"Hier ist nichts verzaubert ...", meckerte Cherry.  
  
"Hat das Ministerium sicher vergessen ...", murmelte Draco und schielte zu Ron rüber, "und ich kann mir schon denken, welcher Mitarbeiter das war ..."  
  
"Ein Wort über meinen Vater, Malfoy, dann ...", zischte der rothaarige Junge.  
  
"Was dann, Weasley???", kam es von Draco zurück.  
  
"Mr. Weasley? Mr. Malfoy? Was geht da vor?", unterbrach Snape das angehende Streitgespräch.  
  
"Professor Snape", meinte Kalidor, "die verzauberte Nische ist nicht auffindbar ... was tun wir jetzt?"  
  
"Was schlagen sie vor, Mr. Baka?", wollte der Lehrer von ihm wissen.  
  
"Nun ja, ich bin der Meinung, dass wir den Portschlüssel mitnehmen, damit wir sicher sein können, dass er nicht abhanden kommt ..."  
  
"Was halten sie davon, Miss ed Din?", wandte Snape sich nun an Khair, die zusammen mit Sam und Daeva ein paar Steine an der Wand abklopfte.  
  
Khair drehte sich zu ihm um: "Ähm ... an sich ... äh ... muss ich zugeben ... keine schlechte Idee, aber ... äh ... nach dem Gesetzbuch für magisch verzauberte Gegenstände ... äh ... unter dem Punkt Portschlüssel nach § 3 Abs. 1 ist das längere Mitführen eines Portschlüssels nicht erlaubt ... aber das ist ja jetzt ein Sonderfall ... also ..."  
  
"Ich glaube das reicht, Miss ed Din", unterbrach Snape sie, "doch das Wesentliche haben sie uns mitgeteilt ... der Portschlüssel bleibt hier."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging der Zaubertranklehrer ans Ende der Gasse und stellte die Dose in eine kleine Nische.  
  
"Angeberin", flüsterte Kalidor.  
  
Khair streckte ihm im Gegenzug die Zunge raus.  
  
"Merkt euch lieber alle, wo der Schlüssel steht", sagte Lupin und empfing dadurch einen giftigen Blick von Snape.  
  
"Mr. Baka", kam es von dem Lehrer, "wo genau in London befinden wir uns?"  
  
Kalidor begann die Karte auseinander zu falten und verließ damit die Gasse, um das Namensschild der Straße zu finden.  
  
"Euston Road ...", murmelte er und versuchte die Straße auf der Karte zu finden.  
  
"Hier bin ich schon mal gewesen", piepste Daeva.  
  
"Das ist der Bahnhof", meinte Sam.  
  
"Bitte?", kam es von dem Juniorlehrer.  
  
"Kings Cross", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf den schräg gegenüberliegenden Bahnhof, "von dort aus fährt der Schulzug nach Hogwarts."  
  
"Das weiß ich auch", blaffte er zurück, "ich hab ihn nur nicht ... gesehen ..."  
  
"Damit haben wir dieses Rätsel schon einmal gelöst", meinte Snape, "welche Besichtigungsziele werden uns vorgeschlagen?"  
  
Wieder blätterte Khair in den Unterlagen: "Äh ... da haben wir einmal Westminster Abbey, den Londoner Zoo, das britische Museum, den Hyde Park, den Buckingham Palace, Madam Tussaud's, die Tower Bridge, Scotland Yard ... ähm ... machen die da wirklich Besichtigungstouren?"  
  
Snape ging nicht auf diese Frage ein, sondern wandte sich wieder an Kalidor: "Welche dieser Dinge liegen in der Nähe?"  
  
Der Juniorlehrer stöberte auf der Karte: "der Zoo, Madam Tussaud's und das britische Museum."  
  
Snape blickte Lupin an und hob eine Augenbraue. Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Kennt jemand diese Sehenswürdigkeiten?", fragte der Werwolf dann die Schüler.  
  
Sam und Hermine hoben beide sofort die Hand und auch Khair und Harry nickten leicht.  
  
"Würden sie uns dann bitte an ihrem Wissen teilhaben lassen?", wollte Snape ungeduldig wissen.  
  
"Der Londoner Zoo beherbergt Tierarten aus aller Welt", fing Sam an, "um den Zoo ist der Regent's Park und Madam Tussaud's ist am Rand dieses Parks, genauso wie ein Planetarium."  
  
"Madam Tussaud's ist ein Wachsfigurenkabinett", fuhr Hermine fort, "und das britische Museum hat neben unzähligen Artefakten, Bildern, Statuen und so weiter, eine der größten Bibliotheken auf dieser Welt mit über 7 Millionen Büchern."  
  
Snape blickte wieder stumm zu Lupin und dann auf den Hund, der gleich darauf anfing den Zaubertranklehrer anzuknurren.  
  
Der Werwolf fing an zu grinsen: "Ich weiß, was du denkst, Severus, aber wir werden ihn nicht im Zoo abgeben ..."  
  
"Wir werden mit dem Wachsfigurenkabinett anfangen. In welche Richtung, Mr. Baka?", fragte Snape den Juniorlehrer trocken.  
  
Kalidor schaute auf die Karte: "Nach links ... einfach geradeaus."  
  
  
  
  
_Im nächsten Kapitel: Wandertag Teil 2 oder "Der Figuren Eigenleben"_


	23. Kapitel 15 WANDERTAG TEIL 2

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, Maxine, Rhanna, Lorelei Lee, Neca, Sabrina und Loki. Ich freue mich wie eine Schneekönigin.  
@Neca: Dein Wettbeitrag ist notiert. So, was denke ich, wenn ich "Schnoogle" höre ... hm ... eigentlich an "Dr. Snuggels". Aber du meinst wahrscheinlich www.schnoogle.de, oder?  
  
Bedanken tue ich mich hier auch mal offiziell bei Daeva, Sam und Cherry, die mir mit Tipps, Kritik und Wünschen zur Story immer hilfreich zur Seite stehen *arigatou*  
  
So, hier ist Teil 2 des Wandertages. Fragt mich nicht wie, aber ich habe ein ganzes Kapitel über den Besuch im Wachsfigurenkabinett schreiben können. Da ich noch nie bei Madam Tussaud's war, weiß ich leider nicht, wer da alles in Wachs verewigt ist und wie es da aussieht. Ich habe mal (wieder) meine Fantasie spielen lassen. Das Kabinett ist bei mir in verschiedene Räume geteilt, so dass die Wachsfiguren themenmäßig stehen (z. B. Monsterabteilung, klassische Heldenabteilung, Sängerabteilung usw.)  
(Hoffentlich) viel Spaß beim Lesen._  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 15**

  


**Der Figuren Eigenleben**

  


**oder**

  


**WANDERTAG TEIL 2**

  
  
  
  
An der Kasse von Madam Tussaud's Wachsfigurenkabinett löste Khair die Eintrittskarten und Lupin musste die Kassiererin davon überzeugen, dass Sirius stubenrein und erzogen war.  
  
Snape ordnete an, dass sich zwar jeder frei ohne Führung durch das Gebäude bewegen konnte, jedoch dieses nicht verlassen durfte.  
  
  
  
"Wir treffen uns also in eineinhalb Stunden wieder hier, hab ich das richtig verstanden?", fragte Lupin.  
  
Der Zaubertranklehrer nickte nur und der Werwolf ging mit Sirius an der Leine seiner Wege. Auch die Schüler und Kalidor hatten sich aufgemacht, um das Gebäude zu durchforsten. Allein Khair setzte sich auf eine Bank neben dem Eingang und fing an die Unterlagen zu lesen.  
  
"Dürfte ich erfahren was sie dort machen, Miss ed Din?", kam es von Snape.  
  
"Äh ...", machte die Juniorlehrerin, "ich warte, bis alle wieder da sind ..."  
  
"Und welchen Grund haben sie, dass sie sich die Ausstellung nicht ansehen?"  
  
"Hm ... möchten tu ich es ja gern, aber allein komm ich da sicher nicht in eineinhalb Stunden wieder raus ..."  
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue: "Sie verlaufen sich sogar, wenn sie auf dieser Bank sitzen bleiben, Miss ed Din, also heben sie ihren Hintern und folgen sie mir!"  
  


***

  
Cherry schaute über ihre Schulter, um sicherzugehen, dass sie allein waren: "Der Rotschopf hat wohl immer noch nicht kapiert, dass ich nicht an ihm interessiert bin ... läuft mir hinterher, wie ein Hund ..."  
  
"Wenn Weasley denn auch mal so gehorchen würde ...", sagte Draco, "falls er eine Abreibung haben soll, dann sag mir Bescheid ... Potter hat es wohl bereits begriffen, dass du mir gehörst."  
  
"Ich gehöre niemandem, merk dir das ...", kam es von dem Mädchen und ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum, "und? Was meinst du dazu?"  
  
Draco betrachtete einige Statuen.  
  
"Davor fürchten sich die Muggels?", wollte er skeptisch wissen, als er eine Frankenstein Figur vor sich hatte.  
  
"Es ist jedenfalls die Abteilung der Monster", antwortete Cherry.  
  
"Dann ist Hagrid ja noch furchteinflößender ...", kam es grinsend von dem Slytherin, "... ich glaube, hier kann man gut anfangen, oder?"  
  
Cherry nickte und ihre Augen bekamen ein hinterhältiges Glitzern.  
  
"Hast du sie dabei?", wollte der blonde Junge wissen.  
  
Das Mädchen sah sich noch einmal um und hob dann den grauen Rock an der rechten Seite an. Darunter hatte sie mit einem Strumpfband an ihrem Bein zwei Zauberstäbe befestigt, die sie nun hervorzog. Einen Stab gab sie Draco, den anderen behielt sie selbst.  
  
"Born to be alive ...", flüsterte sie und die beiden Schüler blickten sich mit einem fiesen Grinsen an.  
  


***

  
"Und die bewegen sich wirklich nicht?", fragte Daeva kleinlaut.  
  
"Ganz sicher nicht", versuchte Sam sie zu beruhigen, "schau mal, das ist Albert Einstein."  
  
"In Lothlorien sind die Statuen auch aus Stein."  
  
"Nicht Stein ... Einstein ... ein Physiker ... er hat die Relativitätstheorie aufgestellt ..."  
  
"Rela ... was? ... bekommen wir das auch noch in der Schule?"  
  
"In Hogwarts? Ich glaube nicht ... das ist eher was für Muggels."  
  
"Aha ... und wer ist das?"  
  
"Das ist Leonardo da Vinci ... in Hogwarts hängen ein paar Bilder von ihm ... er war ein großer Zauberer und hat sowohl für die Zauberer- als auch für die Muggelwelt gelebt."  
  
"Und die sind echt nicht echt? Die sehen so lebendig aus ...", fragte die Elbin noch einmal.  
  
Sam grinste: "Ich versichere dir, dass das wirklich nur Wachsfiguren sind ... sowas wie Puppen ... in der Muggelwelt völlig unbeweglich und leblos ..."  
  


***

  
"Na toll ...", maulte Ron, "Cherry zieht allein mit Malfoy los ... "  
  
"Du hättest die beiden ja auch begleiten können", fauchte Hermine.  
  
"Ich? Zusammen auf Tour mit Malfoy?", empörte sich Ron, "außerdem hatte ich Cherry gebeten, uns zu begleiten, aber sie wollte nicht ... falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast."  
  
"Direktor Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, jede Schülergruppe soll einen Bericht über ihren Ausflug abgeben", unterbrach Harry das Thema.  
  
"Ja ...", knirschte Ron, "diese Schülergruppe beinhaltet auch Malfoy ..."  
  
"Nun ja ... man kann ihn auch einfach auf einen Stuhl setzen und nicht beachten ... die Gryffindors sind hier eindeutig in der Mehrheit", sagte Hermine.  
  
Harry räusperte sich: "Das Malfoy-Problem wollte ich damit gar nicht ansprechen, sondern, dass wir unseren Bericht nicht mit `wir waren im Wachsfigurenkabinett und haben dort den und den gesehen` schreiben können ... wir brauchen Hintergrundinfos ..."  
  
Hermine stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften: "Sag mal, ich glaube, ich bin von Ignoranten umgeben ... hast du vergessen, dass ich ebenfalls hier bin?"  
  
Harry wurde klar, was er gerade indirekt behauptet hatte, wurde rot und murmelte: "Tschuldigung, Herm ..."  
  
Das Mädchen hob ihren Kopf leicht an, schüttelte ihr Haar kurz und legte los: "Madam selbst hieß eigentlich Marie Großholtz, kam aus dem Elsass und war vor der Französischen Revolution als Wachsbildnerin am Hof von Ludwig XVI. beschäftigt. 1802 kam sie mit ihrer Kollektion von Wachsarbeiten nach England und tingelte jahrelang über Land, ehe sie 1835 im Alter von 74 Jahren beschloss, sich in London niederzulassen."  
  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern: "Also, über den Inhalt des Berichts brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen ..."  
  


***

  
"Also, Sirius, ich finde, dass das keine gute Idee ist ...", murmelte Lupin und schaute gerade auf die Schwarzenegger Figur.  
  
"Bis auf diesen Baka und den kleinen Malfoy kennt mich doch jeder von ihnen ...", kam es anscheinend von der Statue.  
  
"Ähm ... dein Bild ist auch durch die Muggelmedien gegangen ... wollt ich nur mal so anmerken."  
  
"Meinst du die Muggel würden mich so erkennen?", Sirius trat hinter Arnold Schwarzenegger hervor.  
  
Lupin musterte ihn kritisch, legte eine Hand auf seinen Mund und wandte sich prustend von ihm ab.  
  
"WAS?", rief Sirius empört.  
  
Der Werwolf wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge: "Seit wann entscheidet ihr euch denn für den Partnerlook?"  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Du und Severus"  
  
Sirius schaute an sich hinunter. Er war wie Snape fast vollkommen in Leder gekleidet und auch er hatte seine Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden.  
  
"Ach was ...", knurrte der Animagus ärgerlich und setzte die Cappie mit dem Schriftzug "FBI" auf.  
  


***

  
"Und du sollst der größte Liebhaber aller Zeiten gewesen sein?", fragte Kalidor die Don Juan Figur, "nun ja ... damals vielleicht ... aber heute ... tja ...", er fuhr sich grinsend mit der Hand durch das Haar, "ich bin Casanova ... alle Frauen liegen bereits vor meinen Füßen ... nun ja ... fast alle ... diese Nebelkrähe ... obwohl ... ok ... man kann sie wirklich nicht als Frau bezeichnen ..."  
  
Es gab ein surrendes Geräusch und ein Pfeil blieb direkt vor Kalidors Füßen im Boden stecken.  
  
Wütend wandte er sich um: "Verdammt ... das geht eindeutig zu weit ... NEBELKRÄHE!!! ... Ich weiß, dass du ..."  
  
"Ich lasse ganz sicher nicht zu, dass ihr eine Lady beleidigt!", sagte die Robin Hood Figur und verließ ihren angestammten Platz.  
  
"Pah ...", machte Kalidor, bevor er die Situation realisierte, "du kennst sie ja gar nicht, sonst würdest du meiner Meinung sein!"  
  
"Der Grünling hat recht!", sagte Zorro und zog seinen Degen, "so redet man nicht über eine Senorita!"  
  
_(Anm. d. Autors: Das hilft dem Selbstbewußtsein ungemein *g*)_  
  
Nachdem auch Hood seinen Bogen wieder gespannt hatte, fiel es dem Juniorlehrer wie Schuppen von den Augen: Muggelwachsfiguren sollten weder sprechen noch sich bewegen und auf gar keinen Fall sollten sie unbescholtene Lehrer in Ausbildung, die keinen Zauberstab dabei hatten, bedrohen.  
  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wirbelte Kalidor herum und lief - nachdem er einen spitzen Schrei von sich gegeben hatte - weg.  
  


***

  
Khair rückte ihre Brille auf der Nase zurecht. Zwar "durfte" sie Snape Gesellschaft leisten, jedoch hatte er seit Beginn der Besichtigungstour kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen ... geschweige denn beachtet.  
  
Stumm gingen sie von einer Figur zur anderen und Khair wurde langweiliger und langweiliger.  
  
Der Zaubertranklehrer hatte unterdessen wohl ein sehr interessantes Bildnis gefunden, denn schon seit geschlagenen drei Minuten betrachtete er das wächserne Schauspiel, wie der Henker Marie Antoinette durch die Guillotine köpfen ließ.  
  
"Gefällt ihnen das?", fragte sie schließlich.  
  
"Ich gebe zu", fing er an, "dass diese Szene einen gewissen Anreiz besitzt."  
  
Khair rieb sich kurz schluckend den Hals: "Das ist pervers ..."  
  
"Es kommt auf die Betrachtungsweise an, Miss ed Din", war die Antwort.  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ihr Blick an etwas anderem festgehalten wurde. Sie blinzelte mehrmals, schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich letztendlich die Augen.  
  
"Was tun sie da eigentlich, Miss ed Din?", zischte Snape von der Seite.  
  
"Nichts ...", murmelte sie, "ich dachte nur, da wäre gerade ein Werwolf gewesen, der mitten auf dem Gang stand und mich anstarrte ... aber jetzt ist er weg ... war wohl nur Einbildung."  
  
"Oder auch nicht", knurrte Snape und wandte sich zum gehen, "folgen sie mir ... und achten sie auf Lupin ..."  
  
"Lupin? Was hat er denn damit ...", versuchte Khair zu fragen, aber da war Snape schon unter den anderen Besuchern verschwunden.  
  
"Na toll ...", nuschelte sie.  
  
Plötzlich tippte jemand auf ihre Schulter, um Khairs Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
  
"Excuse moi, Mademoiselle ... wo geht es `ier nach Waterloo, s'il vous plait?", wollte Napoleon wissen.  
  


***

  
"Guck mal, Sam!", freute sich Daeva und zeigte auf eine Wachsfigur, "der hat die gleichen Ohren wie ich!"  
  
Sam betrachtete die Statue: "Faszinierend."  
  
"Find ich auch!"  
  
"Aber das ist sicher kein Elb."  
  
"Neee, höchstens ein Halbelb ... der hat schwarze Haare ... kennst du ihn?"  
  
"Ähm ... gesehen hab ich ihn schon einmal ... aber frag mich jetzt nicht nach seinem Namen."  
  
"Wie jetzt? Es gibt jemanden, den du nicht kennst?"  
  
"Ich bin 11 Jahre alt", grinst Sam, "ich kann doch nicht alles wissen."  
  
"Das ist eine Ausrede für Leute, die dich nicht kennen ..."  
  
Bevor die Ravenclaw darauf antworten konnte, kamen ein paar Besucher laut schreiend an ihnen vorbei gerannt.  
  
"Äh ...", machte Sam.  
  
Daeva wandte sich zu ihrer Freundin: "Was meinen die mit ´Sie leben`?"  
  
"Das ist überaus faszinierend!", sagte der große Halbvulkanier vor ihnen und blickte auf die zwei verdutzten Schülerinnen nieder, die ihn ungläubig ansahen.  
  


***

  
Auch das Gryffindor Trio blieb von den erwachten Wachsfiguren nicht verschont. Um den flüchtenden Muggels nicht im Weg zu stehen und auch auf keine der wandelnden Figuren zu stoßen, hatten sie sich hinter einem Podest verkrochen, auf dem normalerweise die Statuen standen. Zur Zeit hatten diese aber etwas anderes vor.  
  
"HEEEERM!!!", rief Ron laut, "du sagtest doch, dass diese Muggelfiguren sich nicht bewegen können."  
  
"Das können sie eigentlich auch nicht ..."  
  
"Das sieht mir nicht danach aus ... warum ...?"  
  
"Ich vermute mal stark, dass sich da jemand nicht an das Zauberverbot gehalten hat und seinen Zauberstab mitgebracht hat."  
  
"So ungern ich das auch sage", stieg Harry in die Unterhaltung mit ein, "aber wir sollten Snape finden ... und zwar schnell!!!"  
  


***

  
"Mit dieser Kopfbedeckung siehst du sowas von lächerlich aus, Sirius!"  
  
"Aber es erkennt mich niemand!"  
  
"Trotzdem ist es lächerlich."  
  
"Es würde noch lächerlicher aussehen, wenn ich mit einem Motorradhelm durch die Gegend laufen würde."  
  
Die beiden Männer schlenderten durch das Gebäude, wohl darauf bedacht, nicht zu sehr aufzufallen.  
  
"Muggelkunst ... wirkt ... sehr leblos ...", wechselte Sirius das Thema.  
  
"Aber sie versuchen sich anzustrengen", erwiderte Lupin.  
  
"Wenn sie unsere Gebilde sehen würden, würden sie schreiend weglaufen", scherzte der Animagus.  
  
Im selben Moment kamen ihnen in höchster Panik einige Besucher entgegen.  
  
Lupin sah den Flüchtenden nach, bis er von Sirius mit einem Klopfen auf die Schulter wieder dazu aufgefordert wurde, nach vorn zu schauen.  
  
In seinem Blickfeld fand sich ein Werwolf wieder, der sich ihnen mit fletschenden Zähnen langsam näherte.  
  


***

  
"DU HAST GESAGT, DASS DIE SICH NICHT BEWEGEN!!!", schrie Daeva mit Tränen in den Augen, während sie und Sam durch die Gänge liefen.  
  
"Das tun sie normalerweise auch nicht!", keuchte Sam, "ich hasse Sport ... ich hab Seitenstechen ... ich ..."  
  
"Laß mich bitte nicht allein!", warf die Elbin ein.  
  
"Ich versuch's ...", schnaufte Sam.  
  
Beide rannten in den Ausstellungsraum der Sänger und das Erste, was ihnen entgegenkam, war:  
  
_

"Is this the real life, is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality!"  
  
(Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody)

_  
  


***

  
Harry schielte um eine Ecke und winkte seinen Freunden dann zu: "Los ... weiter ... hier ist die Luft rein ..."  
  
Vorsichtig schlichen sie durch den Ausstellungsraum, der vollkommen leer war. Weder Besucher noch Figuren hielten sich darin auf.  
  
"Wo sind die Figuren hin?", fragte sich Hermine.  
  
"Das ist mir egal", warf Ron ein, "hauptsache nicht hier!"  
  
"Da kommt jemand!!!", flüsterte Harry und die drei suchten Schutz hinter einem Vorhang.  
  
Kurz darauf erschien ein dem 18. Jahrhundert nach gekleideter Mann mit Feder und Pergament in der Hand. Summend schaute er durch den Raum, machte dann "Aha" und schrieb etwas auf das Papier, während er dazu murmelte:  
  


"Hat der alte Hexenmeister  
sich doch einmal wegbegeben  
und nun sollen seine Geister  
auch nach meinem Willen leben!"

  
  


***

  
Kalidor rannte um sein Leben. Es war ihm egal wohin er rannte, nur weit weg von diesen Beschützern der Weiblichkeit, die ihm ans Leder wollten.  
  
Dann hörte er auf einmal: "Sind sie sich sicher, dass sie das tun möchten, Lady?"  
  
"Ja, das bin ich!"  
  
Das ist die Stimme der Nebelkrähe, dachte Kalidor und steuerte auf die Unterhaltung zu.  
  
"Und sie sind sich auch im Klaren, dass das Konzequenzen haben könnte?"  
  
"Viel zu verlieren habe ich ja nicht."  
  
Langsam näherte sich der Juniorlehrer dem Raum und wagte einen Blick hinein. Drei Männer und eine Frau saßen an einem runden Tisch und spielten Karten. Der Qualm der Zigarren, die die Männer rauchten stieg zu der kleinen Lampe, die über dem Tisch hing, hoch. Die Frau war eindeutig seine Kollegin, aber mit wem spielte sie da und überhaupt ... warum spielte sie seelenruhig Karten, wenn überall Muggelfiguren zum Leben erwachten?  
  
"Nein ... ich bin mir sicher", meinte sie, "ich lege ab!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten legte sie mehrere Karten auf den Tisch und die Männer machten nicht sehr erfreute Gesichter.  
  
"Es scheint mir", fuhr die Juniorlehrerin fort, "dass ich gewonnen habe, oder?"  
  
"Nebelkrähe?", wagte sich Kaldior nun vor und alle Anwesenden drehten sich zu ihm um.  
  
Khair sah nicht sehr begeistert aus, den Mann zu erblicken: "Oh ... Kal ... was gibt's?"  
  
"Eigentlich geht es gegen meine Prinzipien dich etwas zu fragen, Suppenhühnchen, aber ist dir bekannt, dass sich hier einige Muggelwachsfiguren selbstständig gemacht haben?"  
  
"Ist mir bekannt ..."  
  
"Und ... weshalb bist du dann noch hier?"  
  
"Solange sie nicht beim Kartenspielen bescheißen, komme ich eigentlich sehr gut mit ihnen zurecht ..."  
  
Kalidor schluckte und schaute unsicher zu den drei Herren: "Das sind ...?"  
  
Khair stand auf und zeigte auf die Männer: "Darf ich vorstellen: Napoleon Bonaparte, Billy the Kid und Al Capone."  
  


***

  
Speichel triefte dem Werwolf aus den Mundwinkeln, als er sich langsam den zwei Zauberern näherte, die genauso langsam zurückwichen.  
  
"Willst du nicht ... mit ihm reden, Remus?", flüsterte Sirius, während er weiterhin auf das Tier starrte.  
  
"Wirklich witzig ...", murmelte dieser, "soll ich ihn auch noch auf eine Tasse Tee einladen?"  
  
"Solange er uns dadurch nicht frißt ..."  
  
Der Werwolf knurrte laut und Sirius knurrte zurück.  
  
"Laß das!", fuhr ihn Lupin an, "damit machst du ihn nur noch wilder ..."  
  
"Und was sollen wir dann tun?"  
  
"Rennen ... und zwar in zwei verschiedene Richtungen ... dann kann er nur einem hinterher ...", Lupin ging wieder einen Schritt zurück, "wenn er riecht, dass ich seinesgleichen bin, dann wird er mir folgen, um herauszufinden, wer der Stärkere von uns ist."  
  
"In deiner menschlichen Gestalt ist das dein Todesurteil ..."  
  
"Dann wäre ich wenigstens von diesem Fluch befreit."  
  
"REMUS!", sagte Sirius laut.  
  
Das Tier vor ihnen bellte und setzte zum Sprung an. Es machte drei schnelle Schritte und stieß sich mit den Hinterbeinen vom Boden ab. Die Männer sahen nur noch das aufgerissene Maul entgegenkommen, bevor sie ihre Augen schlossen.  
  
Ein Schuss und lautes Gejaule lies sie sie jedoch sofort wieder öffnen. Der Werwolf lag winselnd am Boden und flüssiges Wachs trat aus seiner Schusswunde an der Brust.  
  
"Wer zum ...", flüsterte Sirius, kurz bevor ein weiterer Schuss auf das Tier abgegeben wurde, dass dadurch noch lauter klagte.  
  
"Severus!", rief Lupin.  
  
Snape näherte sich langsam mit einer Winchester im Anschlag. Der Lauf immer auf das Tier gerichtet.  
  
"Wenn du das warst, Black, dann werde ich dich hier und jetzt erschießen", knurrte er.  
  
"Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Snape, ich habe damit nichts zu tun", kam es miesgelaunt von Sirius zurück.  
  
"Wir müssen die Kinder finden", unterbrach Lupin schnell das angehende Streitgespräch.  
  
Der Animagus nickte verstehend.  
  


***

  
"CHERRYYYYY!", rief Sam laut, als sie das Mädchen und Draco sah und rannte zusammen mit Daeva auf die beiden zu.  
  
Die Slytherin schaute den zweien überrascht entgegen: "Was ist denn mit euch los?"  
  
"Die Wachsfiguren bewegen sich ...", keuchte Sam, als sie vor Cherry stehenblieben.  
  
"Und?", wollte das blonde Mädchen wissen.  
  
Sam stutzte: "Äh ... Wachsfiguren der Muggel bewegen sich normalerweise nicht ..."  
  
"Seid ihr deswegen so in Panik?", fragte Cherry verwundert, "bei uns bewegen sich die meisten doch auch ..."  
  
"Aber hier sollten sie sich nicht bewegen."  
  
"Lauft ihr auch vor unseren Figuren weg?", kam es von der Slytherin.  
  
"Nein ... aber ... hier ..."  
  
"Warum habt ihr dann so eine Angst vor den paar Wachsfiguren?"  
  
Sam und Daeva schauten sich ratlos an, dann wedelte die Elbin heftig mit den Armen: "Sie sind groß und unheimlich und ... und ... düster ... und ... groß ... und ... und ... und ..."  
  
Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen und verschränkte seine Arme, während Cherry vor der Hufflepuff niederkniete: "Haben sie dir irgendetwas getan?"  
  
"Ja! Sie machen mir Angst!"  
  
"Nein, das meinte ich nicht ... haben sie dir wehgetan?"  
  
"Äh ... nein ..."  
  
Das Mädchen stand wieder auf: "Siehst du ... es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge ..."  
  
"A little less conversation?", ertönte es auf einmal.  
  
Daeva quiekte erschrocken, rannte hinter Draco, der gar nicht wußte, wie ihm geschah, und krallte sich in seinen Ledermantel.  
  


***

  
"Wir sollten verschwunden sein, bevor einer der Muggels deswegen die Auroren ruft", meinte Sirius und eilte mit den zwei Männern einen Gang entlang.  
  
Er lief auf der rechten Seite, Snape - immer noch mit dem Gewehr in der Hand - auf der linken und Lupin bildete in der Mitte die neutrale Zone.  
  
"Zuerst müssen wir die Schüler finden und dann sehen wir weiter", kam es von Lupin.  
  
Snape schwieg und blickte sehr finster drein. Er dachte sich wohl bereits die Strafe für den Übeltäter aus.  
  
  
  
Alle drei stoppten, als ein lautes "LASST MICH LOS! ICH BRING IHN UM!" ertönte.  
  
"Was war das?", wollte Lupin wissen.  
  
"Das war Miss ed Din", knurrte der Zaubertranklehrer.  
  
"Legt sie sich etwa mit einer Wachsfigur an?", meinte Sirius verdutzt.  
  
Ohne darauf zu antworten, steuerte Snape genau die Richtung der Stimme zu. Der Animagus grinste dreckig, Lupin strafte ihn mit einem Blick, nahm ihn am Arm und schleifte ihn hinter dem Lehrer her.  
  
Als sie die Juniorlehrerin gefunden hatten, bot sich ihnen ein seltsames Schauspiel: Khair versuchte mit einem Fuß Kaldior zu treten, traf ihn aber nicht, da Al Capone und Napoleon sie festhielten, um sie damit aus der Reichweite ihres Zieles zu halten. Kalidor selber wurde von Billy the Kid daran gehindert, sich auf Khair zu stürzen.  
  
"Du blöde Sumpfkuh!", keifte er.  
  
Sie schrie zurück: "Ist dir die Nebelkrähe zu langweilig geworden, oder was? Du eingebildeter Pfau ..."  
  
"Eingebildet? Was kann ich dafür, dass ich nun mal mit Schönheit gesegnet bin?"  
  
"Schönheit??? Um bei dir überhaupt eine Schönheit zu erzeugen, würde ein Chirurg eine Enthauptung vorschlagen!"  
  
"ICH enthaupte dich gleich, Suppenhuhn! Dein Kindermädchen hieß bestimmt Igor!"  
  
  
  
Lupin tippte Snape an: "Willst du da nicht eingreifen?"  
  
"Gibt es einen Grund dafür, Lupin?", wollte dieser trocken wissen.  
  
"Nun jaaa ...", meinte der Werwolf, "... es könnte sein, dass die sich gleich gegenseitig umbringen ..."  
  
  
  
"Beruhigen sie sisch, Madmoiselle", versuchte Napoleon einzulenken, "fur une Krieg brauche elle Strategie, nischt Wut."  
  
"ACH WAS", brüllte Khair, "wenn ich einen Zauberstab dabei hätte, dann wäre das ganz einfach geregelt worden!!!"  
  
"Und wenn ich einen dabei hätte, dann wärst du gar nicht erst mitgekommen", konterte Kalidor.  
  
  
  
"Das wollte ich wissen", murmelte Snape und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  


***

  
"Darf ich euch mal etwas fragen?", kam es von Hermine.  
  
"Natürlich", meinte Harry.  
  
"Warum laufen wir eigentlich weg?"  
  
"Schon vergessen?", fragte Ron, "wir werden von Wachsfiguren verfolgt!"  
  
Hermine nickte: "Das stimmt, aber ... ist das ein Grund wie aufgescheuchte Hühner umher zu rennen? Wir sind noch keiner gefährlichen Figur wie zum Beispiel dem Ripper begegnet ..."  
  
Harry sah seine Freundin an und in seinen Augen sah man, dass auch ihm die Situation klar wurde. Er musste schmunzeln: "Und wir wären wie Kleinkinder zu Snape gerannt ... damit hätte er uns dann in unserer restlichen Schulzeit fertig gemacht ... Herm, du bist großartig! Danke!"  
  
Ron stand mit dem Rücken zu einer Wachsfigur: "Ja ... das war super ... wie immer, Herm. Aber ich muss noch sagen ..."  
  
_

"And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are.  
It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer,  
that we got this far."  
  
(Elton John - Can you feel the love tonight)

_  
  
Ron stand mit offenem Mund da und wurde noch roter als sein Haar.  
  
"Was es das, was sie sagen wollten?", fragte Elton John.  
  


***

  
"Lass ... mich ... los ...", knirschte Draco und versuchte seinen Mantel zurückzuerobern, in den sich Daeva noch immer verkrallt hatte, um sich hinter dem Slytherin zu verstecken.  
  
Die Elbin schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
"Lass mich sofort los!", wiederholte der Junge und funkelte das Mädchen böse an, "oder es passiert ein Unglück, du kleines Schlammblut!"  
  
Sekundenbruchteile später war Dracos Mantel wieder frei und Daeva hielt sich mit entsetztem Ausdruck die Ohren zu, bevor ihre Augen wässrig wurden und sie in Tränen ausbrach.  
  
Cherry blickte strafend zu dem Jungen, sagte aber nichts. Sie kniete sich hin und nahm die Elbin tröstend in die Arme. Sams Blick hätte ihn jedoch sofort tot umfallen lassen.  
  
"Was gibt es, Ravenklo?", zischte Draco.  
  
Das Gesicht des Mädchens verfärbte sich rot, doch sie verkniff sich jedes Gegenkommentar und wandte sich ihrer Freundin zu, die immer noch weinend in Cherrys Armen lag.  
  


***

  
"Sie werden sich beide auf der Stelle beruhigen. Ich bin nicht gewillt die Aufgabe eines Schiedsrichters zu übernehmen. Haben sie das verstanden?", Snape bemühte sich wirklich ruhig zu bleiben. Er hatte die beiden Streithähne noch gestoppt, bevor wirklich einer daran glauben musste.  
  
Kalidor und Khair nickten leicht und schauten beschämt auf den Boden.  
  
Lupin trat vor und ihm folgte Sirius in seiner Animagus Gestalt. Dieser hatte sich, noch bevor Kalidor ihn entdecken konnte, in den schwarzen Hund zurück verwandelt.  
  
"Nachdem das geklärt ist", meinte der Werwolf, "sollten wir jetzt unbedingt die Kinder finden!"  
  
Snape stimmte dem ehemaligen Gryffindor stumm zu, in dem er den Kopf fast unmerklich senkte.  
  
"Entschuldigung", mischte sich Billy the Kid ein, indem er den Zaubertranklehrer ansprach, "kann ich mein Gewehr wiederhaben?"  
  
Der Mann übergab dem Jungen die Winchester. Dieser nahm eine Pose ein, berührte seinen Hut und grüßte damit die Anwesenden: "Bis irgendwann mal wieder, Leute!"  
  
Danach rührte er sich nicht mehr. Er war wieder eine unbewegliche Wachsfigur. Auch Napoleon und Al Capone, die sich nach Snapes Eingriff in den Hintergrund zurückgezogen hatten, hatten ihre ursprüngliche Form wieder.  
  


***

  
Ron starrte immer noch mit einem hochroten Kopf auf Elton John, der sich aber nun nicht mehr bewegte.  
  
"Ich glaube ...", fing Hermine leise an, "es ist vorbei."  
  
Auch das Gryffindor Mädchen hatte etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht. Harry versuchte ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Die eineinhalb Stunden sind auch gleich vorbei", sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge schließlich, "wir sollten zu unserem Treffpunkt gehen."  
  
Ron räusperte sich: "Ich wette mit euch, dass Snape uns das in die Schuhe schieben will ..."  
  
"Da wette ich nicht mit dir", antwortete Hermine, "du gewinnst damit nämlich."  
  
Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas trauriger: "Nach dem Zwischenfall war's das wohl für uns mit dem Wandertag ..."  
  
Seine beiden Freunde stimmten mit einem Nicken stumm zu.  
  
"Also auf zum Ausgang", kam es von dem Mädchen und alle drei setzten sich in Bewegung.  
  
"Ach übrigens Herm", sagte Ron, während sie sich auf den Ausgang zu bewegten, "das was der Kerl da gesungen hat ... das wollt ich nicht machen ..."  
  
"Sowas hätte ich von DIR auch nicht erwartet", kam das Gegenkommentar.  
  
"Moment mal ... was meinst du damit???"  
  


***

  
Als das Gryffindor Trio den Treffpunkt erreichte, warteten dort bereits Draco, Cherry, Sam und Daeva. Dass die kleine Elbin geweint hatte, sah man nun nur noch schwach an den roten Augen.  
  
"Hat einer von euch einen unserer älteren Begleiter gesehen?", wollte die Austauschschülerin wissen.  
  
Ron und Harry schüttelten den Kopf und das Mädchen seufzte.  
  
"Und jetzt?", fragte Daeva.  
  
"Wir warten auf Professor Snape", kam es von Hermine.  
  
"Vielleicht wurde er ja von einer Wachsfigur gefressen", überlegte Ron.  
  
"Das hätten sie wohl gern, Mr. Weasley, aber leider muss ich sie enttäuschen!", ertönte es auf einmal und der rothaarige Junge schluckte schwer.  
  
Snape erschien und hinter ihm auch der Rest der "Erwachsenenbande".  
  
"Folgen sie mir und zwar SOFORT!", wies der Lehrer die Schüler barsch an und rauschte an ihnen vorbei. Diesem Befehl wurde kein Widerstand geleistet.  
  
  
  
Snape führte alle in eine kleine Gasse und die Kinder standen nun an der Wand wie vor einem Erschießungskommando.  
  
"Ich bezweifle, dass sich einer von ihnen freiwillig zu diesem "Zwischenfall" bekennen wird", zischte der Zaubertranklehrer, "also werden sie nun ihre Taschen öffnen und Mr. Lupin und mir den Inhalt zeigen."  
  
Der Mann kochte nur so vor Wut und das spürten die Schüler, also gab es auch keine Gegenwehr zu dieser Anweisung.  
  
Snape und Lupin überprüften mit einer präzisen Genauigkeit die Rucksäcke und die Jacken der Kinder, doch es fand sich kein Zauberstab an, der den Täter entlarvt hätte.  
  
"Nichts da", bestätigte der Werwolf nochmal die Tatsache, "vielleicht war es ja wirklich keiner von ihnen."  
  
"Glaubst du das wirklich, Lupin?", knurrte Snape.  
  
"Nun ja", der Mann mit den braunen Haaren kratzt sich am Kopf, "heißt es nicht im Zweifelsfalle für den Angeklagten?"  
  
"Wir werden den Wandertag hiermit beenden", bestimmte der Lehrer und las mit Genugtuung die enttäuschten Gesichter der Schüler, "und werden unverzüglich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren!"  
  
"Ähm ... Severus ...", merkte der Werwolf an, "das geht leider nicht ..."  
  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Ach, und weshalb sollte das nicht möglich sein?"  
  
"Der Portschlüssel ... ist erst um 18.00 Uhr wieder aktiv ..."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann holte unmerklich tief Luft, wohl um nicht zu explodieren: "Nun gut, und was schlägst du vor, soll bis dahin unternommen werden, Lupin?"  
  
"Wir sollten den Wandertag weiterführen wie bisher. Sollte noch ein "Zwischenfall" passieren, können wir ziemlich sicher gehen, dass einer aus dieser Gruppe sich nicht an das Zauberverbot hält ... naja ... und dann können wir immer noch bis 18.00 Uhr in der Gasse kauern und auf unsere Rückreisemöglichkeit warten ..."  
  
Snape überlegte kurz und stimmte dann mehr oder weniger dem Werwolf zu: "Wohin führt uns der nächste Punkt, Mr. Baka?"  
  
"Wo es was zu essen gibt!", warfen Cherry, Sam und Daeva gleichzeitig   
  
  
  
_Im nächsten Kapitel: Wandertag Teil 3 oder "Dosenpfand in England?" _


	24. Kapitel 16 WANDERTAG TEIL 3

_Aloah! Hier ist endlich Teil 3 des Wandertages in die Muggelwelt.  
Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an Lorelei Lee, Rhanna Fog, Maxine, Neca und Tentakula.  
@Neca: Ich kenne eine Luka aus "Berserk", aber die hat wohl nichts damit zu tun, oder? Luka wird wohl die Autorin von "Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen" sein.  
Für die Infos über London danke ich Ensis, die mir gesagt hat, wo ich die Winkelgasse finde, Daeva, Sam und Cherry sowie meinem Scotland Yard Stadtplan und dem Lexikon. Vielen Dank!_  
  
  


**Kapitel 16**

  


**Dosenpfand in England?**

  


**oder**

  


**WANDERTAG TEIL 3**

  
  
  
"Einmal Pommes rot/weiß bitte", sagte Daeva, während sie sich am Tresen hochzog, um das Muggelgeld draufzulegen.  
  
"Möchtest du auch etwas dazu trinken?", fragte die Kassiererin freundlich.  
  
Daeva schaute Sam an und diese flüsterte ihr zu: "Nimm ne Apfelschorle ..."  
  
"Und eine Apfelschorle!", grinste die Elbin die Frau hinter dem Tresen stolz an.  
  
  
  
Kritisch betrachtete Snape den Hamburger vor ihm, während Lupin versuchte seinen unbemerkt an Sirius loszuwerden, der in seiner Animagusgestalt neben ihm saß.  
  
Draco probierte sich an der Bratwurst und Cherry verspeiste gerade ihren zweiten Cheeseburger. Kalidor begnügte sich mit einem Salat und Khair knabberte desinteressiert an ihren Pommes, als sich Sam und Daeva zu ihnen an den Tisch gesellten. Das Gryffindor Trio hatte sich einstimmig für halbe Hähnchen entschieden.  
  
  
  
"Und was könnte man als nächstes unternehmen?", wollte Lupin wissen und wandte sich an Khair, die während ihrer Knabberaktion in den Unterlagen stöberte.  
  
"Vielleicht eine Stadtrundfahrt?", schlug die Juniorlehrerin vor, "so kann man am besten das Muggellondon kennenlernen, außerdem hat man dann alle beisammen ..."  
  
Snape blickte finster in die Runde: "Sobald es auch nur Anzeichen für einen Zauber gibt, wird dieser Wandertag unverzüglich abgebrochen, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
  
Alle nickten.  
  
Khair gab dem Zaubertranklehrer die Informationen über die Rundfahrt und Kalidor schaute auf der Karte nach, von wo die Besichtigungstour losgehen sollte. Lupin hatte sich dazu entschieden, die Notizblöcke und die Stifte, die ihnen mitgegeben worden waren, auszuteilen.  
  
  
  
Daeva war mit ihrem Essen fertig, als sie an Hermines Jacke zupfte und flüsterte: "Duuu, ich muss mal ... wo ist hier ... du-weißt-schon-was?"  
  
"Da hinten", meinte das Mädchen und zeigte in eine Ecke, "warte, ich komm mit ..."  
  
Hermine erhob sich gerade von ihrem Stuhl, da drang Snapes Stimme an ihr Ohr: "Miss Granger, dürfte ich erfahren, wohin sie zu gehen gedenken?"  
  
"Daeva und ich müssen ... äh ... kurz mal austreten, Professor Snape", antwortete die Schülerin.  
  
Khair, Sam und Cherry stolperten gleichzeitig von ihren Stühlen hoch und sagten syncron: "Wartet, ich komm mit!"  
  
Alle weiblichen Wandertagsteilnehmer verschwanden in Richtung Damentoilette.  
  
Lupin schaute ihnen hinterher und meinte dann: "Ich habe mal von einem Gerücht gehört, dass Frauen nie allein auf Klo gehen können ... scheint zu stimmen ..."  
  
"Das große Mysterium des weiblichen Geschlechts", sagte Kalidor, "wie in einer Sekte ... und keine verrät das Geheimnis ..."  
  
"Mr. Baka ... seien sei versichert", brummte Snape, "dass dies keinesfalls ein großes Mysterium, wie sie es nennen, ist, sondern reine Unfähigkeit."  
  
"Woher willst du denn das so genau wissen, Severus?", fragte Lupin und grinste schief.  
  
"Frauen sind ein offenes Buch, Lupin", antwortete der Lehrer, "das einzige, was man tun muss, ist darin zu lesen ..."  
  
Harry, Ron und selbst Draco tauschten untereinander verblüfft Blicke aus. Diskutierte der fetthaarige, hakennasige Snape gerade wirklich mit einem Gryffindor über Frauen? Was hatte der Lehrer zu essen bekommen? Oder war etwas im Getränk, das er gerade zu sich nahm?  
  
Draco war der Meinung, dass der Hund neben Lupin gerade sehr amüsiert aussah. Nein, er musste sich irren. Hunde amüsieren sich nicht ...  
  
"Soso", machte der Werwolf, "lesen also ... würdest du es mir beweisen, dass du auch die von ihnen geschriebene Sprache verstehst, Severus?"  
  
"Ich sehe keinen Grund dazu, dieses zu tun, Lupin", kam es von Snape.  
  
"So laß ich dich nicht davon kommen", sagte der braunhaarige Mann, "du behauptest, die Frauen verstehen zu können, also musst du es auch beweisen! Was zum Beispiel ist Miss ed Din für ein Buch?"  
  
"Ganz sicher kein Atlas", murmelte der Lehrer, "sie ist ..."  
  
"... weg!", vervollständigte Cherry, die vor dem Tisch stand, den Satz.  
  
"Wie bitte?", Snape glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
  
"Ich soll ausrichten, dass wir die Stadtrundfahrt ohne sie machen sollen. Sie hat etwas im Wachsfigurenkabinett vergessen. Sie wird dann an der Haltestelle auf uns warten ...", erklärte die Slytherin.  
  
Snape verdrehte in Anwesenheit aller entnervt die Augen. Eine weitere Eigenschaft, die seine Schüler noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.  
  
"Du möchtest wissen, was für ein Buch sie repräsentiert, Lupin?", wandte der Lehrer sich an den Werwolf, "sie ist ein Ratgeber und zwar mit dem Titel: Wie treibe ich andere in den Wahnsinn und bleibe selbst kerngesund!"  
  
Nachdem bis auf Khair die restlichen Teilnehmer des Wandertages wieder anwesend waren, beschlossen Snape, Lupin und Kalidor, dass es sinnlos wäre, die Juniorlehrerin zu suchen, da sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso verlaufen hatte. Man einigte sich darauf, sich auf Khairs Wort zu verlassen und sie am Ende der Stadtrundfahrt an der Haltestelle zu treffen.  
  
  
  
"Wie spät ist es?", wollte Lupin wissen.  
  
"13 Uhr", antwortete Harry.  
  
"Die Rundfahrt ist in einer halben Stunde ... wir sollten uns auf den Weg zum Startpunkt machen."  
  
"Wie lange dauert diese Rundfahrt?", fragte Kalidor.  
  
"Nach diesen Unterlagen etwa zweieinhalb Stunden", kam es von dem Zaubertranklehrer.  
  
Damit war das Gespräch beendet und man ging los.  
  


***

  
Der Beginn der Stadtrundfahrt war bei Paddington. Zwar war es von dem Fast Food Restaurant nicht so weit entfernt, wie Kings Cross von Madam Tussaud's, doch die Schüler fingen schon an, die ersten Ermüdungserscheinungen zu zeigen. Alle, bis auf Daeva, die die Hauptstadt mit großen Augen betrachtete und munter vor sich hin ging.  
  
Bei Paddington angelangt, stiegen sie in einen roten Doppeldeckerbus. Die Schüler sicherten sich einen Platz auf der nicht überdachten höheren Etage, während Lupin sich mit dem Animagus unten in die hinterste Ecke verzog, damit letzterer sich für die Rundfahrt zurückverwandeln konnte.  
  
  
  
_"Sehr verehrte Damen und Herren, ich bin Aaron Kingsley und ihr Begleiter bei dieser Stadtbesichtigung. Ich begrüße sie alle ganz herzlich. London, die Hauptstadt von Großbritannien und Nordirland, besitzt unzählige Sehenswürdigkeiten und einige dieser Attraktionen möchte ich ihnen heute näherbringen."_  
  
  
  
Der Bus fuhr los und die Stimme des Rundfahrtbegleiters ertönte unablässig aus den Lautsprechern.  
  
"Der Kerl nervt ... das interessiert doch niemanden", stöhnte Cherry und lies sich den Wind um die Nase wehen.  
  
"Ich bin nur froh, sitzen zu können", kam es von Sam.  
  
"Warum?", fragte Daeva.  
  
"Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung", stimmte Hermine Sam zu, "ich weiß ja nicht, ob Snape passionierter Wanderer ist, aber mir tun meine Füße weh ..."  
  
"Warum?", fragte Daeva.  
  
"Wo ist er überhaupt?", flüsterte Ron.  
  
"Hinter dir, am anderen Ende des Busses", kam es von Harry, der seinem Freund gegenüber saß, "Kalidor sitzt auch da ... und hat anscheinend ein wachsames Auge auf uns ..."  
  
"Warum?", fragte Daeva.  
  
"Wir sind um etwa vier Uhr mit der Rundfahrt fertig", sagte Ron, "meint ihr, wir unternehmen in den restlichen zwei Stunden noch viel?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung ...", antwortete Hermine, "aber wenn wir von Paddington wieder ganz nach Kings Cross laufen müssen, dann glaube ich das nicht ..."  
  
Cherry legte ihre Füße auf den Sitz gegenüber, welcher frei war: "Hoffentlich nicht ... sonst brech ich zusammen ..."  
  
"Warum?", fragte Daeva.  
  
"Ich will auch nicht weiter laufen", maulte Sam.  
  
"Wir streiken!", kam es von Ron.  
  
"Warum?", fragte Daeva.  
  
"Ha ha, guter Witz ... wir streiken bei Snape", sagte Harry.  
  
"Normalerweise ist es unter meiner Würde, dich auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen, Potter", warf Draco ein, "aber falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: die spitzohrige kleine Nervensäge versucht seit zehn Minuten eine Antwort zu bekommen."  
  
"Willst du Ärger, Malfoy?", kam es von Ron.  
  
"Wenn einer Ärger bekommt, dann du, Weasley", antwortete der Slytherin.  
  
"Auf was willst du hinaus, Malfoy?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Hast du mir gerade nicht zugehört, Potter? Das Spitzohr hat jetzt zum fünften Mal "warum?" gefragt und wurde nicht beachtet. Da es mir so langsam auf den Keks gegangen ist, wollte ich es nur mal anmerken. Ist übrigens nicht sehr gryffindorisch, jemanden zu übersehen, oder?", grinste Draco.  
  
Alle anderen schauten mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf die kleine Elbin, die wiederum mit großen erwartungsvollen Augen zurücksah: "Warum?"  
  
  
  
_"Links sehen sie jetzt den Buckingham Palace. Das Schloß wurde 1705 erbaut und mehrmals erweitert. Seit 1837 ist es die königliche Residenz. Winken sie doch einmal. Vielleicht steht die Queen ja an einem der Fenster und winkt ihnen zurück ..."_  
  
  
  
"Ich schlaf gleich ein ...", sagte Sirius und gähnte, "diesen Redner kann man in die Tonne kloppen ..."  
  
"Dann lös ihn doch ab und mach es besser", schlug Lupin vor.  
  
"Nach dem Chaos im Museum würde Snape mich sofort vor allen Anwesenden umbringen ...", meinte der Animagus.  
  
"Das würde er auch ohne Grund gern tun", merkte der Werwolf an, "aber hast du gemerkt, dass er etwas lockerer geworden ist?"  
  
"Wer? Snape?"  
  
"Ja, genau der. Als ich Lehrer in Hogwarts war, hätte er dieses Gespräch vorhin niemals geführt."  
  
"Ein weiteres Indiz, dass er etwas mit dieser ed Din hat."  
  
"Wie meinen?"  
  
"Ich hab mal gelesen, dass Sex Glückshormone freisetzt ... vielleicht ist das ja der Grund, dass die Hakennase etwas auftaut ..."  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"Ist doch wahr ..."  
  
"Im übrigen musst du jetzt etwas freundlicher zu Severus sein."  
  
"Wer? Ich?"  
  
"Ja! Du! Schon vergessen, dass er uns im Museum vor der Werwolfwachsfigur gerettet hat?"  
  
"Ich? Freundlich zu Snape? Soweit kommt das noch ... alles was über die Bitte von Dumbledore hinausgeht werde ich tunlichst unterlassen!"  
  
  
  
_"Wenn sie jetzt nach rechts schauen, sehen sie Westminster Abbey. Die Kirche der ehemaligen Benedikterabtei ist Krönungskirche und gleichzeitig Grabstätte der englischen Könige seit 1245. Gleich werden wir am Parlamentsgebäude vorbeikommen. Dort können sie Big Ben, den berühmten Glockenturm inklusive Glocke, bewundern, der nach dem Politiker Sir Benjamin Hall benannt wurde. Die Glocke selbst ist 12 ½ Tonnen schwer."_  
  
  
  
"Merkwürdige Uhr ...", meinte Ron, als er den großen Turm betrachtete.  
  
"Was ist daran merkwürdig?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"Die Uhr ist nach jemandem benannt worden, aber erstens ist sein Bild nicht auf dem Zeiger und zweitens hat sie nur Zahlen auf dem Blatt und nicht den Hinweis, wo sich dieser Hall gerade aufhält ..."  
  
"Der Zeiger würde dann wohl auf "Jenseits" stehenbleiben", murmelte Hermine.  
  
Draco beugte sich zu Cherry rüber und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Das Mädchen fing an zu grinsen, während sie den Glockenturm in ihrem Blickfeld behielt.  
  
  
  
Der Bus fuhr weiter zu Cleopatra's Needle, vorbei am Imperial War Museum und dann zur Tower Bridge.  
  
  
  
_"Vorne links sehen sie den Tower. Die Zitadelle von 1078 ist das älteste erhaltene Bauwerk in London. Bis zum 17. Jahrhundert wurde es teilweise als königliche Residenz genutzt. Es war lange das Staatsgefängnis und ist heute ein Museum, in dem sie unter anderem die Kronjuwelen und eine nicht zu verachtende Waffensammlung bewundern können."_  
  
  
  
Plötzlich sprang Daeva von ihrem Platz auf, rannte zum Geländer des Doppeldeckerbusses und fing an zu winken.  
  
"Was machst du da?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"Ich winke!", antwortete die Elbin.  
  
"Das sehen wir", kam es von Cherry, "aber wem winkst du da zu?"  
  
"Miss ed Din!"  
  
"WAS?", machten alle und versuchten herauszufinden, wohin das Mädchen winkte.  
  
Kurz bevor der Bus eine Kreuzung passierte, sah man noch eine in Leder gekleidete Gestalt, die wohl gerade einen Polizisten um den Weg fragte.  
  
"Wenn sie das wirklich war ...", meinte Hermine.  
  
"... hat sie eine ganz schöne Strecke zurückgelegt", vervollständigte Harry den Satz.  
  
"So oft, wie sie sich verläuft", sagte Sam, "ist sie sicherlich im Laufen geübt ..."  
  
"Was machen eigentlich unsere Lehrkräfte?", wollte Ron wissen.  
  
"Äh ...", Harry reckte sich ein bisschen, "Snape starrt in die Gegend ... nein ... eher hinter sich ... auf die Menschenmenge ..."  
  
"Meint ihr, er hat sie auch gesehen?", fragte Cherry.  
  
"Vielleicht ... Snape entgeht nicht viel ...", kam es von Hermine.  
  
"Und was macht Kalidor?"  
  
"Ähm ... tja ... das ist ... solltest du dir mal selbst anschauen, Ron", meinte Harry, "er schaut in den Himmel ... mit offenem Mund ... sieht merkwürdig aus."  
  
"Der Trottel ist eingeschlafen, Potter", mischte sich Draco ein.  
  
  
  
Die Stadtrundfahrt ging weiter. Am Monument vorbei zur Bank of England. Nach der St. Pauls Cathedral zum British Museum.  
  
  
  
_"Zu ihrer Linken sehen sie nun das britische Museum. Es wurde 1753 gegründet und beinhaltet auch eine Bibliothek. Es besitzt die weltgrößte Sammlung von unter anderem ägyptischer, römischer und griechischer Kunst. Des Weiteren beinhaltet es wertvolle Handschriften, Drucke und Graphiken."_  
  
  
  
"Sowie einen Kristallschädel", ergänzte Lupin und grinste.  
  
Sirius lachte: "Genau ... die Muggel denken, das wären magische Schädel aus der Mayakultur ... sie würden ihnen Bilder und andere Szenarien zeigen ... rätseln über die Machart der Schädel ..."  
  
"Dabei sind das nur altertümliche Erinner-mich's", kringelte sich der Werwolf.  
  
  
  
_"Jetzt kommen wir zu Madam Tussaud's. Dem berühmten Wachsfigurenkabinett ... wobei ich mich jetzt sehr über die Polizei wundere, die nun zahlreich vor dem Gebäude steht ... vielleicht ist ja eine der Wachsfiguren lebendig geworden und ist Amok gelaufen ..."_  
  
  
  
Während alle anderen Fahrgäste anfingen zu lachen, verfinsterte sich Snapes Blick wieder einmal, als er in die Richtung seiner Schüler schaute. Diese drehten ihre Köpfe gemeinsam in die gegenüberliegende Richtung des Gebäudes, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand ihre Gesichter wiedererkannte.  
  
  
  
Nachdem sie am Planetarium vorbei waren, ging es wieder zurück nach Paddington. Die Sonne, die den ganzen Tag geschienen hatte, neigte sich in der Winterzeit früh zum untergehen, so dass das Licht bereits dämmrig war, als der Bus seine Rundfahrt beendete.  
  
Vor der Haltestelle wartete bereits jemand.  
  
"Haben sie es tatsächlich geschafft, Miss ed Din", murmelte Snape beim aussteigen.  
  
"Bin gerade vor fünf Minuten angekommen", schnaufte Khair.  
  
"Was haben sie da auf dem Kopf?", wollte der Zaubertranklehrer wissen.  
  
"Einen Hut!", antwortete sie und präsentierte eine Kopfbedeckung ala Indiana Jones auf ihrem Haupt, "auf dem Weg hierher hab ich ein paar nette Geschäfte besucht", demonstrativ hob sie eine Plastiktasche hoch.  
  
"Noch so ein Frauenmysterium", flüsterte Kaldior Lupin zu, "sie können nirgendswo hingehen, ohne was zu kaufen."  
  
Lupin grinste und schaute zu dem schwarzen Hund an seiner Seite hinunter.  
  
  
  
"Wir haben jetzt 16.00 Uhr", sagte Snape, als alle versammelt waren, "der Portschlüssel ist um 18.00 Uhr aktiv, das bedeutet, dass sie sich nun auf den Rückweg machen werden."  
  
"Zu Fuß???", beschwerte sich Cherry flüsternd.  
  
"Falls wir noch an einem interessanten Geschäft vorbeikommen", warf Lupin ein, "können wir da ja kurz reinsehen ... ein paar Andenken aus London schaden nicht und zwei Stunden für den Rückweg sind mehr als genug."  
  
Den bösen Blick von Snape ignorierte der Werwolf, also machte man sich auf.  
  


***

  
"Ich bin müde ... ich will nach Hause ... ich will in mein Bett ...", quengelte Sam und schlurfte über den Bürgersteig. Sie waren schon eine halbe Stunde gegangen und der Rückweg kam ihnen endlos vor.  
  
Alle Schüler, außer Daeva, welche munter durch die Gegend hüpfte, zeigten Ermüdungserscheinungen. Selbst Draco, der es so gut wie möglich zu verbergen versuchte, machte der lange Fußmarsch zu schaffen.  
  
Lupin bildete zusammen mit Snape und dem Animagus die Front.  
  
Der Werwolf drehte sich zu den Kindern um und murmelte dann zum Lehrer: "Die sehen aus, als würden sie gleich zusammenbrechen ... meinst du nicht, wir sollten noch ne Pause machen?"  
  
"Ein bißchen Bewegung schadet ihnen nicht", brummte Snape zurück, "außerdem kann ich dann sichergehen, dass heute nacht niemand auf den Gängen herumstreunt ..."  
  
  
  
"Souvenir ...", entfuhr es auf einmal Cherry, als sie an einem Geschäft vorbeigingen "ich brauch noch ein Souvenir! Professor Snape, Sir, können wir da mal kurz rein ... dauert auch nicht lange, versprochen!"  
  
Snape schwieg kurz, schaute auf die Uhr und meinte dann trocken: "Sie haben 20 Minuten ..."  
  
Die Kinder verschwanden augenblicklich im Laden.  
  
"Willst du kein Souvenir?", fragte Lupin den Lehrer.  
  
"An Staubfängern bin ich nicht interessiert", war die knappe Antwort.  
  
Khair lies sich auf einer Bank vor dem Geschäft nieder. Eine Minute später warf sich Kalidor mit einem lauten Seufzer auf den freien Platz neben ihr. Beide schauten sich stumm an und drehten dann gleichzeitig den Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
  
  
  
"Unbewegliche Postkarten ... wow ... das ist was für meinen Vater", meinte Ron und bewunderte die verschiedenen Karten von London.  
  
"Kauf sie dir doch", sagte Hermine, "aber noch besser wäre das hier", mit diesen Worten hielt sie das Buch "London - Vergangenheit und Gegenwart" hoch.  
  
"Bücher kann ich mir auch aus der Bibliothek ausleihen ...", murmelte Ron, "nein ... ich werd die hier nehmen ... und die hier ... und die ... und die ... die ist auch schön ... und die ..."  
  
"Und was kaufst du dir, Harry?", wollte das Mädchen von ihrem Freund wissen.  
  
Grinsend zeigte er ihr eine kleine Wackelstatue von der Queen und drückte auf den Kopf, so dass ein "God save the queen" ertönte.  
  
  
  
Während Sam die SD (Super deformed) Figuren der königlichen Familie betrachtete, hüpfte Daeva vor einem Regal rauf und runter.  
  
Als der Slytherinschüler an ihr vorbeiging, piepste sie ihn laut mit: "Duuuuuuuuuuu, Dracoooo???" an.  
  
Dieser drehte sich überrascht zu der Elbin um: "Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
"Ich sagte: Du Draco!", antwortete Daeva und zeigte auf das Regal, "kannst du mir bitte eine dieser kleinen Turmuhren runtergeben?"  
  
  
  
Cherry stand bereits mit einigen Kuscheltieren und einem kleinen Abbild des Buckingham Palace an der Kasse, als das Gryffindortrio dazu kam.  
  
"Was kaufst du denn da für Unmengen...?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
  
"Och ... das sah alles so niedlich aus ... und ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, da hab ich eben alles genommen ..."  
  
  
  
Draco beugte sich zu Daeva herunter: "Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern einer zu klein geratenen Hufflepuff erlaubt zu haben, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen."  
  
"Hast du auch nicht, aber Cherry sagt doch jetzt auch immer Draco zu dir ..."  
  
"Dass sie mich so nennen darf, hat auch einen ganz anderen Grund, RED", zischte der Slytherin.  
  
"Welchen denn?", wollte die Elbin wissen.  
  
Draco richtete sich wieder auf, wurde etwas rot um die Wangen und räusperte sich. Dann griff er in das Regal, reichte der Hufflepuff den Mini-Big-Ben und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
"Was war das denn?", wollte Sam wissen, die gerade auf ihre Freundin zuging.  
  
Daeva zuckte mit den Schultern: "Hat er mir nicht verraten ... was hast du da?"  
  
"Ähm ... ein Teil der königlichen Familie ...", sagte die Ravenclaw und zeigte ihrer Freundin die kleinen karikatierten Statuen von der Queen, Prinz Charles, William und Camilla Parker-Bowles, "außerdem ... ihn hier!", und damit meinte sie eine Stoffpuppe, die Ähnlichkeiten mit dem britischen Premierminister hatte, "wenn wir Vodoounterricht bekommen ..."  
  
"Wie süüüüüüüüüüß ...", Daeva bewunderte die Königsstatuen, "so was hätt' ich gern von König Aragorn ..."  
  


***

  
"Haben sie ihren Kaufrausch befriedigen können?", fragte Snape im üblichen Ton.  
  
Cherry nickte zufrieden und somit konnte der Rückweg fortgesetzt werden.  
  
Fasziniert schüttelte Ron während des Gehens eine Postkarte, die er sich gekauft hatte, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich wirklich nicht bewegte. Unbemerkt verlangsamte er seinen Schritt und fiel in der Gruppe zurück. Harry und Hermine passten sich seiner Geschwindigkeit an. Vor ihnen liefen Sam und Daeva, wobei Daeva eher zwischen den Pflastersteinen hin und her hüpfte, als zu laufen.  
  
"Ron ...", meinte Hermine, "die Karte bewegt sich nicht ... da kannst du so viel schütteln, wie du willst ..."  
  
"Ich weiß, dass es riskant ist, jetzt mit diesem Thema anzufangen", warf Harry ein, "aber ... hast du schon was über ... du-weißt-schon-was ... herausgefunden?"  
  
"Merkwürdigerweise hatte ich in den letzten Wochen mehr mit Nachhilfe in Muggelkunde zu tun, als mich um dieses Thema zu kümmern", antwortete Hermine, "... aber eins kann ich dir sagen, Harry, der Name muss falsch sein ... es gibt keinen Nepumuk Cäsar ..."  
  
"Und geschichtlich?", wollte Ron wissen, "was ist vor 1.400 Jahren so passiert?"  
  
"So einiges ...", sagte das Mädchen, "ich hoffe in den Winterferien mehr herauszufinden ... ich bleibe dieses Jahr in Hogwarts ..."  
  
"In den Winterferien?", wiederholte Harry.  
  
"Luzifer sagte, dass noch in diesem Schuljahr jemand sterben wird ...", kam es von Ron.  
  
"Wenn ihr schneller an des Rätsels Lösung kommen wollt, dann könntet ihr mir eventuell in der Bibliothek zur Hand gehen ... im übrigen haben wir bald Weihnachten!", rügte Hermine ihre Freunde.  
  
"Weihnachten?", kam es auf einmal von vorn und das Trio sah auf eine fragende Daeva, die nun rückwärts ging.  
  
Sam schaute ihre Freundin erstaunt an: "Nein ... sag mir nicht ... sag mir bitte nicht, dass du nicht weißt, was Weihnachten ist ..."  
  
"Wer weiß nicht, was Weihnachten ist?", Cherry, die zusammen mit Draco direkt hinter den Lehrern lief, drehte sich um.  
  
Daeva hob ihre Hand.  
  
"Weihnachten ist ein großes Fest", fing Ron an.  
  
"Alles ist bunt geschmückt", sagte Harry, "und überall gibt es leckere Sachen."  
  
"Und Geschenke ...", beteiligte sich Cherry.  
  
"Moment mal ...", unterbrach Hermine, "das ist doch nicht die Erklärung von Weihnachten ... da müsst ihr aber mal etwas weiter ausholen und mit dem Ursprung anfangen ..."  
  
"Ursprung?", fragten Cherry, Ron und selbst Draco, der wohl die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Hausgenossin vermisst hatte, gleichzeitig.  
  
"Meinst du die Weihnachtsgeschichte?", fragte Sam.  
  
Hermine nickte: "Ich glaube, da müssen wir mal in den nächsten Tagen Aufklärung leisten ..."  
  
"Bin dabei!", meinte die Ravenclaw.  
  
"Ich mag Geschichten!", kommentierte Daeva das Thema.  
  


***

  
Endlich kamen sie wieder in die kleine Gasse schräg gegenüber von Kings Cross. Auf einigen Gesichtern bildete sich Erleichterung.  
  
"17.43 Uhr", sagte Lupin.  
  
Snape stellte sich vor die Schülerschaft: "Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie während dieses Ausfluges aufgepasst haben, denn wie Direktor Dumbledore bereits angekündigt hat, werden sie ein Referat über den Wandertag ausarbeiten. Wenn während ihrer restlichen Schulzeit aufgedeckt werden sollte, dass jemand von ihnen für das Chaos im Wachsfigurenkabinett verantwortlich ist, können sie sich bereits auf eine über längere Zeit andauernde Strafarbeit vorbereiten."  
  
Ron beugte sich zu Harry rüber und flüsterte: "Über längere Zeit heißt dann wahrscheinlich den Rest unserer Schulzeit ..."  
  
"Mr. Baka", fuhr Snape fort, "holen sie den Portschlüssel!"  
  
"Ja, Professor Snape", antwortete dieser und eilte davon.  
  
"Mir tun die Füße weh ... mir tun die Füße weh ...", maulte Sam.  
  
"Dito", stimmte Cherry ihr zu, "er musste den Wandertag doch nicht unbedingt so wortwörtlich nehmen ..."  
  
"Ich bin froh, heute abend wieder in meinem Bett zu liegen ...", kam es von Harry.  
  
Ron gähnte herzhaft, um dem Satz einen Ausdruck zu verleihen und Hermine nickte müde.  
  
Draco lehnte lässig an der Wand und versuchte auszusehen, als ob ihm das ganze hin und her gelaufe nichts ausgemacht hätte.  
  
Allein Daeva war von den Schülern noch munter wie ein Turnschuh und summte ein Lied, während sie hibbelig von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfte.  
  
"So ein Wandertag bewirkt bei dir mehr, als eine Tasse starken Kaffee oder seh ich das falsch?", fragte Sam ihre Freundin, die jedoch nur verwundert zurückblickte.  
  
"Und wie hat dir der Tag gefallen?", fragte Harry den großen Hund an Lupins Seite.  
  
Dieser wedelte zuerst mit dem Schwanz, dann richtete er seine Schnauze auf Snape und fing an zu knurren.  
  
"Du hast es Lupin zu verdanken, dass du dich nicht in einem Hundezwinger im städtischen Tierheim wiedergefunden hast, Flohschleuder", konterte der Lehrer das Knurren des Hundes, dann wandte er sich an Kaldior, der in der Dämmerung kaum noch zu erkennen war, "wo bleiben sie, Mr. Baka?"  
  
"Professor Snape, Sir", kam es in einem leicht verzweifelten Ton von Kaldior, "der Portschlüssel ... er scheint ... verschwunden zu sein ..."  
  
  
  
Ein merkwürdiges Knistern lag in der Luft, nachdem Kalidor diesen Satz gesagt hatte.  
  
  
  
"Wiederholen sie das bitte", knirschte Snape.  
  
"Der Portschlüssel scheint ... verschwunden zu sein", sagte Kaldior noch einmal.  
  
"Ok, keine Panik!", kam es von Lupin und er klatschte in die Hände, als würde er damit die elektrisch geladene Luft vertreiben wollen, "wir werden jetzt die Wand gemeinsam absuchen ... irgendwo wird er sich schon finden ..."  
  
Snape steuerte bereits auf die Wand zu und auch die Schüler verteilten sich.  
  
Lupin näherte sich dem Lehrer und fragte leise: "Severus?"  
  
"Ich habe den Portschlüssel hier hinterlassen ...", murmelte dieser in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
  
"Es ist ein Muggelartefakt gewesen", meinte der Werwolf, "vielleicht wurde er entsorgt. Schau dich doch mal um ... findest du nicht, dass es hier viel ordentlicher aussieht als heute morgen?"  
  
Snape schnaufte und wandte sich dann in üblich trockener Manier an Lupin: "Ist es dir möglich, einen Augenblick allein auf die Schüler zu achten? Ich werde nach Kings Cross gehen und prüfen, ob ein Zuständiger für den Hogwarts Express anwesend ist."  
  
Der braunhaarige Mann nickte nur leicht und im gleichen Augenblick wirbelte der Zaubertranklehrer herum und machte sich mit großen Schritten und den Worten: "Sie begleiten mich, Mr. Baka!" auf den Weg nach Kings Cross.  
  
Lupin schaute auf den schwarzen Hund an seiner Seite herunter: "Ich glaube, er steht kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch ..."  
  
  
  
Draco setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Cherry tat es ihm gleich, sank neben ihm nieder und kuschelte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
  
"Wo sind wir denn hier?", zischte Ron, der das Ganze mit eng gekniffenen Augen beobachtet, "darf man sowas in der Öffentlichkeit?"  
  
Harry grinste: "Wenn du jetzt anstelle von Malfoy wärst, würde dir das gar nichts ausmachen ..."  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir los, Harry?", wollte Ron wissen, "soweit ich mich erinnern kann, bist du doch zu Anfang auch total auf sie abgefahren ..."  
  
"Das tut er auch immer noch", Hermine fixierte beide aus den Augenwinkeln, "nur hat Harry etwas mehr Verstand sich unauffälliger darum zu kümmern ... im übrigen würde ich jetzt mit keinem der beiden tauschen wollen ... Mitte Dezember auf der Straße zu sitzen ... Blasenentzündung hurra ich komme ..."  
  
  
  
"Du? Sam? Worüber reden die da?", wollte Daeva wissen, die mit ihrer Freundin etwas abseits stand.  
  
Die Ravenclaw verzog das Gesicht: "Gefühlsduseleien ... hormongesteuerte Jungs ... ekelhafte Schnulzen ..." und fügte zum Schluß noch hinzu: "Uärks!"  
  
"Wenn ihr auch erst mal in das Alter kommt, geht es euch genauso ...", trat Lupin lächelnd an die beiden heran.  
  
"Ich bin 11 Jahre alt, Mr. Lupin", antwortete Sam, "solche Situationen können mich psychisch enorm vorbelasten, wenn nicht sogar schädigen. Wenn ich in ein paar Jahren ebenfalls in diesen hormonellen Engpass komme ... ok, von mir aus ... aber so lange möchte ich noch davon verschont bleiben!"  
  
Es folgte Stille in der Runde.  
  
Daeva grinste unwissend.  
  
Lupin kratze sich am Kopf.  
  
Der schwarze Hund machte "Sitz".  
  
  
  
"18.03 Uhr", sagte Hermine, "wer immer den Portschlüssel jetzt hat ... naja ..."  
  
"Ein Muggel in Hogwarts ...", Ron schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wenn ihn überhaupt einer hat", merkte Harry an, "vielleicht liegt er ja jetzt schon auf einer Müllhalde ..."  
  
  
  
"Warst du das?", fragte Draco leise das Mädchen neben ihm.  
  
"Nope", kam es von ihr, "wenn morgen in der Muggelzeitung steht, was ich vorhin gemacht habe, dann wäre es besser, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind ... ich hatte eigentlich auf dich getippt ..."  
  
"Ich?", Draco lachte etwas, "ich hatte nicht vor die Rückreise in unseren gewohnten Komfort zu behindern."  
  
"WAS HATTEST DU NICHT VOR?", ertönte laut Rons Stimme, "haben wir dir das etwa zu verdanken, Malfoy?"  
  
Ron stürzte zu Draco, packte ihn am Mantel und zerrte ihn auf die Füße: "Los! Rede! Hast du den Portschlüssel versteckt, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco lächelte gemein und presste: "Nenn mir einen Grund, Weasley, warum ich das tun sollte ...", heraus.  
  
Lupin wollte gerade dazwischen gehen, als ein lautes und strenges: "AUSEINANDER! ABER SOFORT!" erklang.  
  
Unverzüglich lies Ron Draco los, beide gingen einen Schritt auseinander und blickten Khair an, die zornig zurückschaute.  
  
"Wenn ich das noch einmal sehe, könnt ihr euch auf was gefasst machen, ist das klar?", sagte die Juniorlehrerin ernst.  
  
Beide Schüler nickten, Ron mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, Draco mit einem hochmütigen.  
  
Dann kam Kalidor in die Gasse gehetzt und murmelte unablässig: "Katastrophe ... das ist eine Katastrophe ... furchtbar ... entsetzlich ... Katastrophe ..."  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte Lupin verwirrt.  
  
"Gleis 9 ¾ ist wegen Umbauarbeiten geschlossen ...", kam es von Snape, der mit einem ruhigeren Schritt die Gasse betrat.  
  
"Heißt das etwa, wir sitzen hier fest, Professor Snape?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
  
"Falls es ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Miss Granger", antwortete der Lehrer, "wird gerade nach einer Lösung aus dieser misslichen Lage gesucht. Falls sie dem nichts relevantes beizutragen haben, ziehe ich es vor nicht von ihrer Unwissenheit belästigt zu werden."  
  
Das Gesicht des Mädchens bekam eine rote Farbe, die Schülerin sagte jedoch nichts mehr.  
  
"Apparieren?", schlug Khair vor.  
  
"Das lernt man erst in der sieben Klasse", belehrte Kalidor sie, "die Schüler sind dazu noch nicht fähig."  
  
"Fällt also schon einmal weg", murmelte Lupin, "wie wäre es mit Flohpulver?"  
  
"Zuerst muss Albus darüber informiert werden, damit ein Kamin in Hogwarts an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen wird ...", murmelte Snape.  
  
"Das ist kein Problem ... Kamin und Flohpulver gibt es im tropfenden Kessel ...", antwortete der Werwolf, "dann können wir sogar noch einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse machen!"  
  
"Charing Cross Road", Kalidor schaute auf der Karte nach, "das ist ein ganzes Ende ... vielleicht sogar noch etwas weiter von hier aus weg als das Wachsfigurenkabinett ..."  
  
"Das können wir den Kindern nicht zumuten, diese Strecke nochmal zu laufen", sagte Lupin leise zu Snape.  
  
"Wenn sie nach Hogwarts zurück wollen, dann werden sie das wohl auf sich nehmen müssen", war die Antwort.  
  
"Wir können uns auch ein Taxi rufen", schlug Khair vor, "ein Kleinbus ... da passen wir alle rein ..."  
  
Snape sah in die Runde und blickte in viele flehende Gesichter.  
  
"Miss ed Din ...", sagte er schließlich, "rufen sie das Taxi ..."  
  
  
_Das große Finale des Wandertages im nächsten Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich noch etwas länger werden, als dieses hier. Wollt ihr es dann in einem Stück oder in zwei kleineren Teilen?_  



	25. Kapitel 17 WANDERTAG TEIL 4

_Moin! Hier bin ich wieder! Frisch aus dem Irland Urlaub zurück und neben vielen neuen Ideen und Eindrücken, hab ich euch was mitgebracht und zwar das gesamte letzte Kapitel vom Wandertag! Es sind 13 Word Seiten. Ich hoffe, es wird euch nicht allzu lang vorkommen.   
Vielen Dank an Rikku, Maxine, Neca (der es zu verdanken ist, dass das Kapitel in einem Stück ist ... ich habe echt keine Lust auf Cruatius-Flüche im Postkasten ... *g*), Lorelei Lee, Oktaria und Rhanna für eure netten Reviews.  
@Lorelei Lee: Warum Khair weg war, wird später noch aufgelöst (irgendwann ...). Tja ... eine Belohnung für Snape ... die gibt es in diesem Kapitel leider noch nicht ... ich würde eher sagen, dass es noch schlimmer kommen kann *fg*  
@Neca: Mehr Draco und Cherry? ... Ok ... hier findest du die Beiden bei dem Versuch ein Muggelauto zu fahren ... Barb ... Barb Wire? Barb scheint auch ein/eine Autor/in zu sein. Hat wohl schon mehrere Stories geschrieben, oder?  
Dieses Kapitel ist zur Zeit mein persönliches Lieblingskapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch. Viel Spaß!_  
  
  


**Kapitel 17**

  


**In der Muggelwelt abends ab sieben ... **

  


**oder**

  


**WANDERTAG Teil 4**

  
  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später stand die Gruppe vor dem tropfenden Kessel in der Charing Cross Road.   
  
Als man eintreten wollte, wurde festgestellt, dass die Tür verschlossen war.   
  
"Ok ...", murmelte Lupin, "so langsam ... wird dieses Wir-kommen-nicht-nach-Hogwarts-zurück-Spiel langweilig."   
  
"Da hängt ein Zettel im Fenster", kam es von Kalidor, "das Lokal bleibe bis Samstag 09.00 Uhr aus persönlichen Gründen des Inhabers geschlossen. Man bittet um unser Verständnis."   
  
"Gibt es in London noch weitere Kamine, die am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen sind?", wollte Khair wissen und rückte mal wieder die Brille auf ihrer Nase zurecht.   
  
"Die gibt es sicher", antwortete Lupin, "es sind jedoch Kamine, die in privaten Wohnungen von Zauberern und Hexen stehen. Um einen Netzwerkkamin zu erwischen, müssten wir wissen, wo die Leute hier wohnen."   
  
"Heißt das, wir dürfen heute im Freien übernachten?", piepste Daeva.   
  
"Bloß nicht!", entfuhr es Cherry.   
  
"Miss Threethousand", begann Snape, "ich kann ihnen versichern, dass wir nicht im Freien übernachten werden, wie Miss Red es gerade angesprochen hat. Unter den gegebenen Umständen ist es jedoch nicht zu vermeiden, dass die heutige Nacht in der Muggelwelt verbracht werden muss. In etwa 14 Stunden ist das Lokal wieder geöffnet. Wir werden uns während dieser Zeit in einen Gasthof mit Fremdenzimmern zurückziehen."   
  
"Gibt es denn in der Nähe sowas?", fragte Lupin.   
  
Khair durchblätterte die Unterlagen und Kalidor versuchte etwas auf der Stadtkarte zu finden.   
  
Harry räusperte sich und meinte dann zögerlich: "Professor Snape, Sir, es gibt hier in der Nähe ein Hotel ... nur ein paar hundert Meter weiter die Straße runter ..."   
  
"Und worauf warten sie dann noch, Mr. Potter?", kam es von Snape, "setzen sie sich gefälligst in Bewegung!"   
  
  
  
Gesagt - getan. Weitere fünf Minuten später standen sie vor dem gesuchten Haus und traten sogleich ein.   
  
"Da haben sie aber Glück", meinte der Mann an der Rezeption, "bis auf sechs Doppelzimmer sind wir komplett ausgebucht." _(A/N: Was für ein Zufall, oder?)_  
  
"Erlauben sie auch Hunde auf den Zimmern?", fragte Lupin und zeigte auf Sirius in seiner Animagus Gestalt.   
  
"Solange sie stubenrein sind: Ja."   
  
"In Ordnung", kam es von Khair, "wir brauchen die Zimmer auch nur für eine Nacht. Wir reisen morgen um kurz vor neun wieder ab."   
  
"Dann wünsche ich ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt, Frühstück gibt es ab sieben Uhr", sagte der Mann und überreichte ihnen die sechs Schlüssel.   
  
Alle Zimmer lagen im zweiten Stock. Die Flure waren mit rotem Teppich ausgelegt und ein beruhigendes Licht erhellte sie.   
  
Snape wandte sich an die Gruppe: "Zwei Personen für jedes Zimmer. Lupin wird sich ein Zimmer mit der Flohschleuder teilen", der Hund knurrte ihn an.   
  
Daeva und Sam hoben gleichzeitig die Hand: "Wir möchten zusammen in ein Zimmer!"   
  
Der Lehrer gab Sam ohne Kommentar den Schlüssel.   
  
"Weitere Partnerwünsche?", fragte Lupin.   
  
Draco und Cherry meldeten sich.   
  
"Das hätten sie wohl gern", kam es von Snape, "Miss Threethousand, sie werden sich ein Zimmer mit Miss Granger teilen!"   
  
"Und Harry und Ron ebenfalls", meinte der Werwolf, nahm Snape einen Schlüssel aus der Hand und warf ihn dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy", fuhr der Zaubertranklehrer fort, nachdem er Lupin böse angeblitzt hatte, "sie werden sich für eine Nacht mit Mr. Baka arrangieren müssen. Miss ed Din, sie werden mit ..."   
  
Der Mann stockte, als ihm auffiel, dass er bereits alle bis auf Khair und sich selbst verteilt hatte.   
  
Auch der Juniorlehrerin schaltete richtig und legte sogleich ein veto ein: "... das werde ich auf keinen Fall ... nicht mit ihnen, Professor! Auf keinen Fall! Niemals! NIE...!"   
  
"Um Merlins Willen", kam es von Snape, "beruhigen sie sich. Die Zimmer werden deswegen selbstverständlich anders aufgeteilt."   
  
"Wenn ich etwas anmerken darf ...", mischte sich Lupin ein, "das wird nichts ... ich hab's gerade nochmal durchdacht ... es sei denn Miss ed Din teilt sich das Zimmer mit dem Hund!"   
  
"NEIN!", sagte Khair entschlossen, "nicht mit diesem ungehobelten Klotz!"   
  
Kalidor sah fragend zu Draco, die sich bereits als Zimmerpartner zusammengestellt hatten. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und flüsterte: "Hat wohl was gegen Hunde ..."   
  
Lupin nahm Snape beiseite: "Hör mal, Severus, die Schüler können wir nur gleichgeschlechtlich in die Zimmer verteilen ... Miss ed Din und Mr. Baka würden sich gegenseitig zerfleischen. Gegen Sirius hat die Dame noch mehr als gegen dich ... und wenn ich ihr Zimmerpartner wäre, dann müsstest du mit Sirius in ein Zimmer, denn Malfoy und Baka wissen nicht, dass der Hund Sirius ist ... und er wird sicher nicht die ganze Nacht in seiner Animagus Gestalt verbringen, wenn ein gemütliches Bett neben ihm wartet."   
  
"Das ist ausgeschlossen", kam es von Snape, "ich kann das Zimmer nicht mit einer Lehrerin in Ausbildung teilen ..."   
  
Lupin grinste: "Möchtest du lieber mit Sirius in ein Zimmer?"   
  
"Wenn du morgen eine Leiche haben willst ..."   
  
"Es ist doch nur für eine Nacht ... sie wird dich schon nicht beißen ... wenn du davor Angst hast ..."   
  
"Ich habe keine Angst, Lupin!"   
  
"Dann glaubst du, du könntest dich nicht mehr im Zaum halten?"   
  
"Lupin! Bitte bleibe bei der Sache!"   
  
"Bin ich doch, bin ich doch ..."   
  
"Lupin, ist dir eigentlich klar, welche Gerüchte die Schüler verbreiten könnten, wenn ich das Zimmer mit Miss ed Din teile?"   
  
"Keine Angst, Severus", grinste der Werwolf, "das haben sie schon."   
  
"Bitte?"   
  
Lupin brach das Gespräch ab, indem er sich wieder zum Rest der Gruppe wandte: "Tja, wir haben leider keine andere Lösung gefunden. Miss ed Din, wenn sie nicht mit dem Hund in ein Zimmer möchten, dann müssen sie es wohl oder übel mit Professor Snape."   
  
Cherry hob die Hand: "Ich habe eine andere Lösung: Draco und ich teilen uns ein Zimmer!"   
  
Lupin lächelte die Austauschschülerin an und sagte gleichzeitig mit Snape: "NEIN!"   
  
Und der Lehrer fügte noch hinzu: "Gehen sie jetzt auf ihre Zimmer!"   
  
Khair stand mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand, als Snape die Tür zu ihrem Schlafgemach aufschloss.   
  
"Ich bin von dieser Situation genauso wenig begeistert wie sie, Miss ed Din", meinte der Lehrer, "also hören sie endlich mit ihrer Schmollerei auf ..."   
  
"Und wenn irgendetwas ist, Miss ed Din", sagte Lupin, "ich habe gleich das Zimmer nebenan. Sie brauchen nur zu schreien."   
  
Der giftige Blick Snapes erwischte den Werwolf noch, bevor er seinen Raum betreten konnte. Kaum war die Tür wieder geschlossen worden, ertönte das laute Gelächter eines Mannes, verbunden mit einem gut hörbaren: "Es sind Doppelbetten!", welches auch Minuten später noch anhielt.   
  
"Ich hoffe, er erstickt daran", knirschte Khair, während sie Snape in das Zimmer folgte.   
  
"Leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass Ungeziefer wie Black nicht so schnell aus dem Leben scheidet."   
  
Missgelaunt schaute sich die Juniorlehrerin im Zimmer um, in dessen Mitte tatsächlich ein großes Doppelbett stand, auf den sie auch sogleich ihren neu gekauften Hut warf. Daneben befanden sich zwei Nachtschränke mit Lampen und Funkuhren. Am Fenster war ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Durch eine weitere Tür konnte man das Badezimmer betreten.   
  
Khair inspizierte dies kurz und murmelte dann: "Noch nicht einmal eine Badewanne, in der sie hätten übernachten können."   
  
"Miss ed Din", kam es von Snape, der am Fenster stand, "seien sie versichert, dass ich auch nicht gedenke in einer Badewanne zu nächtigen."   
  


***

  
"Was ist das denn für ein Hotel?", beschwerte sich Sam, "die haben ja noch nicht einmal einen Fernseher auf dem Zimmer ... wir haben erst kurz vor sieben ... und es gab noch kein Abendessen ... man glaubt doch nicht etwa von uns, dass wir jetzt schon ins Bett gehen ... jetzt wo wir nicht nach Hogwarts zurück können, fängt der Abend doch erst richtig an. Ich bin wieder putzmunter ..."   
  
Daeva hörte jedoch nur mit einem halben Ohr hin, was ihre Freundin dort reklamierte. Sie hatte soeben herausgefunden, dass das Bett hier weicher war, als das in Hogwarts und hüpfte munter darauf herum.   
  
"Daeva?", fragte Sam.   
  
"Ja?", antwortete diese, während sie versuchte immer höher zu springen.   
  
"Hast du mir gerade zugehört?"   
  
"Äh ... es ging um einen fern Seher ... aber wenn du jemandem mit guten Augen suchst, frag mich!"   
  
"Nein, ein Fernseher ..."   
  
"Warum kommst du nicht auch aufs Bett?", unterbrach Daeva sie, "das macht Spaß!"   
  
"Äh ...", kam es von Sam, "ist das nicht eher was für Kinder?"   
  
"Du bist ein Kind!"   
  
"Bin ich nicht ... ich bin ... nur noch nicht so ganz geschäftsfähig ..."   
  
"Du hast vorhin selbst gesagt, dass du elf bist ... also bist du noch ein Kind."   
  
"Mit elf hast du schon sehr viel Verantwortung zu tragen."   
  
"Und bis wann darf man bei dir Kind sein?"   
  
Sam überlegte: "Bis sechs, dann kommst du nämlich in die Schule ..."   
  
Und Daeva fing an zu lachen.   
  
Die Ravenclaw verschränkte die Arme: "Was ist daran so lustig?"   
  
"Du solltest mal mit nach Lothlorien kommen, dann zeig ich dir ein paar Kinder."   
  
"So welche wie du?"   
  
"Ich? Nein ... ich bin dort noch sowas wie ein Baby ... bestenfalls ein Kleinkind ... die Kinder die ich meine sind ... hm ... etwa 50 Jahre alt ..."   
  
"Bitte?", Sam glaubte ihren Ohren nicht.   
  
"Ich habe meine Mündigkeitsfeier bereits an meinem 100. Lebensjahr und das auch nur, weil ich Halbelbin bin und wenn du jetzt noch einmal sagst, dass du kein Kind bist, dann werf ich dich einem Ork vor."   
_(A/N: Keine Ahnung, ob das bei den Elben jetzt wirklich so ist, das habe ich mir für die Story jetzt mal so ausgedacht.)_  
  
"Äh ..."   
  
"Damit wäre das geklärt ... also komm aufs Bett und hüpf mit!"   
  
Sam überlegte kurz, zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: "Ok ..."   
  


***

  
Cherry begutachtete kritisch das Zimmer: "Was denn? Noch nicht einmal eine Muggelglotze haben die hier?"   
  
Hermine setzte sich aufs Bett: "So etwas ist Professor Snape bestimmt auch noch nie passiert."   
  
"Snape?", hakte Cherry noch mal nach, "ganz sicher nicht. So blass wie der aussieht, kommt er doch alle 70 Jahre mal aus den Gemäuern von Hogwarts. Sag mal, darf ich dich mal was fragen?"   
  
"Sicher, was denn?"   
  
"Die Sache mit dem Rotschopf und dir ... ist die ernst?"   
  
Hermines Gesicht glich von einem Moment auf den anderen einer Tomate: "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"   
  
"Letzter Hinweis:", fing Cherry an, "Rotschopf himmelt mich an - du brichst ihm fast mit deinem Ellenbogen die Rippen ... du himmelst Draco an - Rotschopf wirft dir einen Blick zu, der ganz sicher nicht als freundschaftlich besorgt durchgeht."   
  
"Erstens", antwortete Hermine, "heißt der Rotschopf Ron, zweitens war ich nicht eifersüchtig, drittens, wenn Ron es ist, ist das sein Problem und viertens habe ich Malfoy ganz sicher nicht angehimmelt ..."   
  
"Natürlich ... es hätte nur noch der Speichel gefehlt und die Szene wäre perfekt gewesen."   
  
"Das bildest du dir ein ... ich finde nur, dass ihm die Kleidung, die du für ihn ausgesucht hat, sehr gut steht ..."   
  
"Aber klar ..."   
  
"Cherry ... ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehst, aber Malfoy ... er ist ein Charakterschwein ... er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, um auf Menschen, die anders sind, herumzutrampeln ..."   
  
"Und deshalb mag ich ihn", seufzte Cherry leise.   
  
"Er haßt mich, weil ich eine Muggelgeborene bin ... er ist ein reiches, verwöhntes, eingebildetes Muttersöhnchen!"   
  
"Vatersöhnchen", korrigierte die Slytherin.   
  
"Dann eben das ... es gibt nicht eine gute Seite an ihm."   
  
"Hört sich an, als seist du interessiert an ihm", kam es von Cherry, "willst du ihn haben? Ich schenk ihn dir, wenn ich irgendwann mit ihm fertig bin."   
  
"BITTE?", Hermine starrte auf ihre Zimmergenossin.   
  


***

  
"Der glaubt doch nicht, dass wir jetzt schon ins Bett gehen", beschwerte sich Ron.   
  
"Etwas anderes bleibt uns wohl nicht übrig", sagte Harry, "draußen lauert Snape und hier ist noch nicht einmal ein Fernseher, um uns unterhalten zu können."   
  
Ron warf sich aufs Bett: "Jetzt sind wir mal ne Nacht in der Muggelwelt und wir sitzen in einem Zimmer fest ... hey, und was ist, wenn wir zu Sirius gehen?"   
  
"Und auf dem Flur wartet Snape und bringt uns um ..."   
  
"Glaub ich nicht, Harry, der hat zur Zeit an was anderem zu knabbern ..."   
  
"Miss ed Din?"   
  
"Jepp, scheint, als würde ich meine Wette doch verlieren ..."   
  
"Äh ... Ron ... wie definierst du knabbern?"   
  
Beide Jungs schauten sich stumm an und brachen dann gleichzeitig in lautem Gelächter aus.   
  
"Gib's zu", meinte der rothaarige Gryffindor, "das hast du dir jetzt auch bildlich vorgestellt!"   
  
"Ich geb's zu, ich geb's zu", lachte Harry und hob seine Brille an, um die Tränen wegzuwischen.   
  
Nun wurde Ron wieder ernster: "Meinst du, Dumbledore macht sich Sorgen um uns?"   
  
"Hm ... sicher ... er weiß ja nicht, wo wir stecken ..."   
  
"Aber Dumbledore weiß doch alles ..."   
  
"Dann wüßte er auch zu verhindern, dass Malfoy in eineinhalb Monaten Direktor von Hogwarts wird ..."   
  
"Dad sagte, dass hunderte von Eulen im Ministerium eintrafen, die gegen diese Entscheidung waren und im Ministerium selbst versuchte man Fudge noch zu Verstand zu bringen, aber vergebens ... wie kann ein einzelner Mann eine solche Entscheidung treffen, obwohl alle anderen dagegen sind?"   
  
"Es sind nicht alle dagegen, Ron ... Malfoy kommt das gerade recht ... und wer steht über ihm? Voldemort!"   
  
"Du meinst ... Fudge ist ein Todesser?"   
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber es liegt nahe ... vielleicht hat Fudge aber auch nur Angst vor Malfoy ... ich weiß es wirklich nicht, aber wegen einem Golem und einem Gremlin in der Schule setzt man einen Direktor nicht ab, dann hätten sie es gleich nach dem Troll tun müssen ..."   
  
"Hm ... wenn Fudge ein Todesser ist ... und Malfoy ist ein Todesser und Direktor von Hogwarts ... du-weißt-schon-wer hat dann ja Zugang zum Schloss ... herrje ... das ist eine Katastrophe ... und ich kann mir jetzt auch gut vorstellen, wer der Informant ist ..."   
  
"Wer?"   
  
"Malfoy junior!"   
  
"Wäre logisch, aber auch zu einfach ..."   
  
"Vielleicht gerade deswegen, weil es zu einfach wäre, Harry. Wen hast du denn in Verdacht?"   
  
"Ich kann es noch nicht beweisen ... aber ich tippe auf einen der beiden Lehrer in Ausbildung ..."   
  


***

  
Während Draco sich gemütlich aufs Bett legte (ohne die Schuhe auszuziehen ...), wuselte Kalidor durch das Zimmer: "Was ist das denn für ein Hotel ... so winzige Spiegel gibt es ja noch nicht einmal in Azkaban ..."   
  
"Als ob das unser größtes Problem wäre", murmelte der Slytherin.   
  
"Und was wäre unser größtes Problem, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte der Juniorlehrer hochnäsig.   
  
"Das wir in der Muggelwelt festsitzen?", kam es im gleichen Ton von Draco.   
  
"Passen sie bloß auf, in welcher Weise sie mit mir reden, Mr. Malfoy", warnte Kalidor.   
  
"Sie sollten lieber aufpassen, sonst wird sie mein Vater hochkant aus Hogwarts schmeißen, egal welches Blut sie haben ..."   
  
"War das eine Drohung, Mr. Malfoy?"   
  
"Ja, das war eine, Mr. Baka!"   
  
"Ich glaube, sie werden sich noch wundern, wie gut ich mit ihrem Vater zusammenarbeite."   
  
"Das werden wir sehen ..."   
  
"Oh ja, das werden SIE sehen ..."   
  


***

  
Khair tigerte im Zimmer herum: "Wenn Mr. Black nicht bald damit aufhört, dann stopf ich ihm eigenhändig den Mund ..."   
  
Snape hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und verfolgte stumm das Hin- und Hergelaufe der Juniorlehrerin. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und schaute auf den Zaubertranklehrer: "Wie sieht jetzt eigentlich die weitere Planung aus?"   
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue: "Wir werden bis morgen früh hier verweilen."   
  
"Das geht nicht."   
  
"Würden sie mir auch mitteilen, weshalb?"   
  
"Wir haben nur Übernachtung und Frühstück für dieses Hotel geordert ... wir bekommen kein Abendessen, außerdem ist es gerade mal sieben Uhr ..."   
  
"Ich glaube es schadet ihnen nicht, wenn sie eine Mahlzeit des Tages ausfallen lassen. Im übrigen werden die Schüler sicherlich erschöpft von der Reise sein, so dass sie sich über die Uhrzeit keine Sorgen machen."   
  
"Die Schüler sind noch in der Wachstumsphase, Professor, sie brauchen ein Abendessen, im übrigen können WIR nicht den ganzen Abend auf diesem Zimmer bleiben", mit diesen Worten nickte Khair mehrmals mit dem Kopf zur Wand, welche ihren Raum mit dem Nebenraum - aus dem immer noch Gelächter kam - trennte.   
  
"Und was schlagen sie vor, Miss ed Din?"   
  
"Mit dem übriggebliebenen Muggelgeld können wir noch was essen gehen und ins Kino ... auf dem Hinweg vom tropfenden Kessel bis hierher hab ich ein Kino gesehen und wenn wir Glück haben, dann ist es ein Verzehrkino."   
  
"Würden sie mir bitte erklären, was das sein soll?"   
  
"Ein Kino, in dem man etwas essen darf."   
  
"Das meinte ich nicht, Miss ed Din. Ich meinte: Was ist ein Kino?"   
  


***

  
"Meinst du nicht, dass das langsam reicht?", Lupin sah besorgt zu Sirius herüber, der auf dem Bett lag und sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt.   
  
Dann schlang Sirius seine Arme um einen imaginären Körper und sprach mit höher gestellter Stimme: "Ohhh ... Snapey ... du Hengst, du ..."   
  
"Sirius, das reicht ...", aber auch der Werwolf konnte ein amüsiertes Gesicht nicht verstecken.   
  
Dann klopfte es an der Tür.   
  
"Wer ist da?", fragte Lupin.   
  
"Zimmerservice!", ertönte es.   
  
Sirius verschwand im Badezimmer, als der Werwolf aufmachte. Khair lehnte am Türrahmen und sah finster drein. Den gleichen Blick hatte Snape, der hinter ihr stand, drauf.   
  
"Wo? Ist? Er?", wollte die Juniorlehrerin wissen.   
  
Lupin nickte zur Badezimmertür.   
  
"Ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen, Lupin", kam es von Snape und der Werwolf trat zur Seite, um beide hereinzulassen.   
  
Während die zwei Männer zum Gespräch an den Tisch zurückzogen, schnappte sich Khair eine Vase, die im Eingangsbereich auf einer Kommode stand, und entfernte die Blumen.   
  
Schon nach ein paar Minuten war die Situation zwischen Snape und Lupin geklärt.   
  
"Sirius", rief der Werwolf, "wir gehen ins Kino!"   
  
Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich: "Oh, das ist ...". Weiter kam der Mann nicht, denn der nasse Vaseninhalt traf ihn direkt ins Gesicht.   
  
"Entschuldigen sie, Mr. Black", sagte Khair, "aber ich dachte, sie bräuchten eine Abkühlung!", dann wandte sie sich an Snape, "ich sage den Schülern Bescheid".   
  
Der Zaubertranklehrer ging wortlos aus dem Zimmer und Sirius versuchte den Wasserschaden mit einem Handtuch zu beheben, als Lupin sich an ihn wandte: "Du bist selber Schuld, mein Lieber ..."   
  


***

  
Etwa zwanzig Minuten später stand man vor dem besagten Kino. Nach der überbrachten Nachricht von der Juniorlehrerin, dass man sich noch etwas amüsieren wollte, sahen die Kinder gar nicht mehr müde aus.   
  
"Die große Film Woche", las Hermine von einem Plakat ab, "jeden Tag sieben große Kino Highlights der Filmgeschichte."   
  
"Und hier gibt's was zu essen", seufzte Cherry.   
  
"Oh, schade ...", meinte Sam, "_Ocean's Eleven_ läuft erst morgen ..."   
  
"Der Meere Elf?", fragte Daeva.   
  
Der schwarze Hund, dem noch etwas Wasser aus dem Fell tropfte, lief zu einem Filmplakat und bellte zu Lupin hinüber, so dass dieser auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.   
  
"Haha ... wirklich witzig ... dein Humor war auch schon einmal besser", sagte der braunhaarige Mann, als er die Filmankündigung von _"American Werewolf in London_" betrachtete, "dann wäre das aber dein Film", kam es als Konter von ihm und zeigte auf das Plakat von _"Auf der Flucht"_.   
  
"Und was möchtest du sehen?", wollte Cherry von Draco wissen.   
  
Der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung ... der Film hört sich interessant an ..."   
  
"_Natürlich blond???_ Nein, das ist ganz sicher kein Film für dich ... ich dachte eher an den da: _Wes Cravens Dracula._"  
  
"Und was möchtest du dir ansehen, Severus?", wandte sich Lupin an Snape, der kritisch ein Plakat betrachtete, "_Stirb langsam?_ Also bitte ..."   
  
"Es wäre effektiver, wenn man sich eine Vorführung aussucht, die heute auch aufgeführt wird", kam es von dem Zaubertranklehrer, "kann man in Erfahrung bringen, welche heute angedacht sind und was sie beinhalten?"   
  
"Sicher, Professor Snape", kam es von Hermine, die sich zusammen mit Harry und Ron ein Lachen verkneifen musste, da ihr strenger Lehrer wohl keine Ahnung von einem Kino hatte, "heute wird folgendes gezeigt: _Shrek_ ... ist ein Familienfilm ohne Altersbegrenzung. Es ist mit vielen Muggelmärchen witzig angereichert. In _Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug_ geht es um einen berühmten Archäologen ... ein Abenteuerfilm ..."   
  
"_Star Wars - Der Krieg der Sterne_ ist der Anfang einer Science Fiction Reihe mit Kultstatus ...", fuhr Khair fort.   
  
"Mit den Titeln _Matrix, From Dusk Till Dawn_ und _Was Frauen wollen_ kann ich ihnen leider nicht weiterhelfen ...", schloß Hermine ab.   
  
"Das waren sechs Vorführungen", merkte Snape an, "wie lautet der Titel der siebten?"   
  
"_Dogma!_", ertönte es auf einmal, "ich kann ihn euch nur empfehlen."   
  
Alles drehte sich zu der Stimme um.   
  
"Hallo Severus", begrüßte Luzifer den jetzt noch bleicher gewordenen Mann.   
  
"Du kennst ihn?", fragte Lupin.   
  
"Du hattest gesagt, dass du dich nicht einmischen willst ...", knurrte Snape.   
  
"Ja ... aber nur während des Wandertages und der ist seit", Luzifer schaute auf eine nicht vorhandene Uhr, "18.00 Uhr beendet ... also ... hier bin ich ... gehen wir jetzt _Dogma_ schauen?"   
  
Ohne den Blick von dem rothaarigen Mann abzuwenden sagte der Zaubertranklehrer zur Gruppe: "Der Abend ist hiermit beendet."   
  
"Oh Severus ... musst du immer so gemein sein?", seufzte Luzifer.   
  
"Daran bist allein du Schuld", knurrte der Angesprochene zurück.   
  
"Nur weil du mich nicht leiden kannst, müssen die Schüler darunter leiden?", schmollte der Teufel, "na gut ... dann nicht ... dann geh ich wieder ... ICH habe wenigstens soviel Mitgefühl mit den Kindern, um ihnen nicht den Abend zu verderben ..."   
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Luzifer um, ging durch die große Glastür nach draußen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.   
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue und Khair starrte ungläubig auf die Tür, während Daeva enttäuscht aussah. Harry und Ron atmeten erleichtert auf.   
  
"Wer war das, Severus?", fragte Lupin.   
  
Der Zaubertranklehrer strafte diese Frage mit einem äußerst bösen Blick.   
  
"Ähm ...", räusperte sich Khair, um das Thema zu wechseln, "müssen wir alle in einen Film gehen?"   
  
"Wie meinst du das?", wollte Kalidor wissen.   
  
"Wegen den Altersbegrenzungen können wir uns dann nur für _Shrek_ oder _Was Frauen wollen_ entscheiden ... alles andere ist ab 12 Jahren aufwärts ..."   
  
Lupin tauschte vielsagende Blicke mit Snape aus und meinte dann: "Ich werde mit den Erstklässlern in einen der beiden Filme gehen. Bei allen anderen vermute ich soviel Verstand, dass sie sich zu benehmen wissen und nach der Vorführung hier auf den Rest warten und keine Alleingänge machen. Was wollt ihr sehen?"   
  
"Wir", sagte Harry und schloss Ron und Hermine mit ein, "haben uns für _Star Wars_ entschieden."   
  
Cherry und Draco tuschelten untereinander, als Kalidor meinte: "Der Titel _Was Frauen wollen_ hört sich sehr interessant an."   
  
Cherry hob ihren Kopf: "Den Film wollen wir auch sehen."   
  
"Sehr gut", kam es von Lupin und sah dann zu Daeva und Sam, "und was wollt ihr sehen?"   
  
"Schreck", sagte die Elbin grinsend und die Ravenclaw nickte.   
  
"Miss ed Din?", wollte der Werwolf wissen.   
  
"Ich werde mir _From Dusk Till Dawn_ ansehen, wenn ich darf", meinte die Juniorlehrerin.   
  
"Und was ist mir dir, Severus?"   
  
Snape grummelte etwas kaum verständliches und Lupin nickte leicht lächelnd: "Dann gehen wir jetzt die Karten holen!"   
  
  
  
"Pop ... pop ... pop ...", machte Daeva und hüpfte auf einem Bein.   
  
"Was macht sie da?", wollte Hermine wissen.   
  
"Äh ...", kam es von Sam, "ich hab ihr von Popcorn erzählt und sie möchte jetzt unbedingt etwas haben ..."   
  
"Popcorn zum Abendessen?", sagte Harry, "hm ... ich werde mir wohl eine Pizza kaufen ..."   
_(A/N: Pizza im Kino ... warum nicht?)_  
  
"Übrigens", flüsterte Hermine, "war der Mann vorhin ... ihr wisst schon ..."   
  
Ron nickte: "Das war er ..."   
  
"Hast du ihn noch nie gesehen?", fragte Sam.   
  
Das Gryffindor Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein ... nur Ron und Harry kennen ihn ..."   
  
  
  
"Eine Tüte Popcorn bitte ...", sagte Daeva zu dem Mann hinter dem Tresen.   
  
Der Mann in dem weißen Kittel und der gleichfarbigen Haube auf den Kopf stellte die bestellte Knabberei vor das Mädchen und schaute ihr grinsend ins Gesicht. Daevas Augen wurden größer.   
  
"Luzifer!", quietschte sie leise.   
  
Der Mann nickte immer noch grinsend: "Und wie gefällt dir meine Verkleidung?"   
  
"Super! Weißt du schon, dass wir deinen Tipp gelöst haben? Es war der Hut!"   
  
Luzifer nickte wieder: "Das habt ihr ganz toll gemacht ... ich bin stolz auf euch ... jetzt müsst ihr das Puzzle nur noch weiter zusammensetzen ..."   
  
"Du, Luzifer?", piepste Daeva, "warum sollten wir den anderen Film sehen? Ist das auch ein Tipp zum Rätsel?"   
  
"Nein, aber er ist sehr empfehlenswert."   
  
"Warum?"   
  
"Weil der Regisseur eine Person wirklich so getroffen hat, wie er ist. Und er sieht Severus sehr ähnlich ..."   
  
"Das versteh ich nicht."   
  
Luzifer tätschelte Daevas Kopf: "Ich stell ihn dir mal vor, falls wir ihn treffen und jetzt beeil dich. Dein Film fängt gleich an."   
  
Die Elbin grinste über beide Ohren und begann dann ihre Begleitpersonen zu suchen.   
  
  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde nach dem Beginn der Filme kamen Cherry und Draco auch schon wieder aus dem Vorführsaal.   
  
"Noch ein Grund meinem Vater zuzustimmen", murmelte der Junge, "was ist das denn für ein Schwachsinn? Sowas kann ja nur von Muggeln kommen."   
  
"Also dem Baka scheint der Film zu gefallen ...", kam es von dem Mädchen.   
  
"Kann ich mir vorstellen und dir?"   
  
Cherry schüttelte den Kopf: "Zu langweilig ... ich brauch mehr Action ... was tun wir?"   
  
"Die anderen sind noch mindestens eine Stunde beschäftigt", sagte Draco.   
  
"Ich habe keinen Bock eine Stunde auf die zu warten."   
  
"Was machen wir?"   
  
Cherry schaute sich um und ihr Blick blieb auf der Straße, die durch die Glastür mit dem Vorraum des Kinos getrennt war, hängen: "Bist du schon einmal Auto gefahren?"   
  
Draco schaute auf das rote Sportauto, welches draußen parkte: "Nein ... aber das ist sicher kein Hindernis ..."   
  
"Na dann los! Du fährst!", sagte das Mädchen und packte den Slytherin am Arm, um ihn nach draußen zu ziehen.   
  
  
  
Draco rüttelte am Griff der Autotür, während Cherry sich vergewisserte, dass niemand sie beobachtete.   
  
"Das Ding geht nicht auf", flüsterte der Junge.   
  
Die Austauschschülerin richtete ihren Blick kurz auf die Tür und wie von Geisterhand schob sich der Schließstöpsel nach oben.   
  
Schnell huschten beide ins Auto. Draco auf den Fahrersitz und Cherry daneben. _(A/N: Ich gehe bei der Anordnung der Armaturen von einem deutschen Auto aus)_   
  
"Und jetzt?", fragte der Slytherin.   
  
Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern und probierte dann: "AUF!"   
  
Nichts passierte.   
  
"Wir hätten Weasley fragen sollen ...", meinte Draco.   
  
"Du willst den Rotschopf was fragen ... wie kommt das denn?", wunderte sich Cherry.   
  
"Nun ja ... er hat den umgebauten Muggelwagen seines Alten zu Schrott gefahren ... und irgendwie muss er das Ding ja in Bewegung gesetzt haben ..."   
  
"Vorsicht! Da kommt jemand!", zischte das Mädchen und beide Schüler duckten sich.   
  
Ein Mann, der seine Cappie tief ins Gesicht zog, verließ das Kino, um direkt auf die Motorräder, die an der naheliegenden Kneipe standen, zuzusteuern. Er betrachtete die Maschinen kurz, suchte sich dann eine Kawasaki Eliminator aus und stieg auf. Er hantierte am Lenkrad herum und schon ertönte das laute Motorengeräusch. Der Mann schob die Maschine mit den Füßen rückwärts aus ihrer Parkstellung und fuhr los.   
  
"Wie hat er die an bekommen?", wollte Cherry wissen.   
  
Draco nahm das Lenkrad vor ihm in Augenschein. Nachdem er auf der linken Seite keine funktionierenden Knöpfe gefunden hatte, schaute er auf die rechte.   
  
"Hier ... das sieht aus, als würde ein Schlüssel hinein gehören ...", meinte der Junge und strich über das Zündschloss.   
  
Die Austauschschülerin fixierte dies sofort mit ihren Augen und kurz darauf sprang der Wagen an. Beide grinsten sich an.   
  
"Hab ich mir dafür nicht eine Belohnung verdient?", fragte Draco.   
  
"Setz ihn in Bewegung und ich überlege es mir", war die Antwort.   
  
Der Slytherin schaute nach unten auf die Pedalen, auf die Hebel und Knöpfe vor und den Knüppel neben ihm.   
  
Er betätigte einen Hebel hinter dem Lenkrad und die Scheibenwischer fuhren über die Scheibe. Schnell stellte er sie wieder ab. Das nächste, was er drückte, war ein Knopf und die Warnblinkanlage war angestellt. Schließlich trat er auf die rechte Pedale und der Motor ließ ein lautes Heulen ertönen.   
  
Cherry gähnte: "Wird das noch länger dauern?"   
  
"Willst du es versuchen?", kam die Gegenfrage von Draco.   
  
Statt zu antworten öffnete das Mädchen das Handschuhfach und durchwühlte es, bis es ein Handbuch in den Fingern hielt. Sie durchblätterte es kurz und las dann vor: "Treten sie auf die Kupplung und legen sie den ersten Gang ein. Dann lassen sie die Kupplung bis an den Schleifpunkt kommen und geben etwas Gas."   
  
"Und was heißt das?", wollte Draco wissen.   
  
"Ähm ...", Cherry versuchte eine Zeichnung zu deuten, "das linke Pedal ist wohl die Kupplung ... mit dem Knüppel kann man den Gang einlegen und das rechte Pedal sollte das Gas sein."   
  
Der Junge tat wie ihm geheißen. Langsam hob er den Fuß von der Kupplung und trat dann aufs Gas. Der Wagen machte einen Satz nach vorn, es machte "Krack" und "Blubb" und der Wagen stand wieder still.   
  
"Ok", sagte Draco, "das Blubb war wohl das Auto, aber was war das andere?"   
  
Cherry blickte aus ihrem Seitenfenster: "Es stand wohl etwas zu nah an einem Metallpfahl. Der Spiegel da draußen ist hin ..."   
  
"Noch ein Versuch?"   
  
"Liebend gern ... aber ich glaube, der Film von Sam und Daeva ist gleich zu Ende ..."   
  
Mit diesen Worten verließen die beiden Schüler den Wagen und kehrten in den Vorraum des Kinos zurück. Cherry holte etwas zum trinken und sowohl sie als auch Draco warteten an einem Stehtisch auf den Rest.   
  
Während dieser Zeit kam der Mann mit der Cappie, die er immer noch tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, wieder ins Kino und verschwand schnell in einem der Vorführräume.   
  
"Irgendwoher kenne ich ihn ...", murmelte Cherry, "nur ...?"   
  
"Das bildest du dir ein ... woher sollst du einen Muggel kennen?", kam es von Draco.   
  
"Stimmt ... hast auch wieder recht ..."   
  
  
  
Kurz darauf erschienen Lupin, Sam, Daeva und der schwarze Hund bei den beiden Slytherins.   
  
"Und? Wie war der Film?", wollte Cherry von den Erstklässlern wissen.   
  
Sam schmunzelte: "Er war wirklich sehr gut gemacht ..."   
  
Lupin lachte: "Wie gewählt ausgedrückt, Miss Blue, ich hatte eher das Gefühl, dass sie an ihrem Lachkrampf sterben ..."   
  
Daeva hatte große leuchtende Augen und einen überaus glücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.   
  
"Was ist denn mit dir?", wollte die Austauschschülerin wissen.   
  
Die Elbin strahlte das Mädchen an: "Ich will einen Drachen haben!"   
  
"Wie?"   
  
"In dem Film spielte ein Drache mit", erklärte Sam, "und sie ist total begeistert von ihm ... bzw. ihr ... es war ne Drachendame ..."   
  
"Ich will einen Drachen haben!", wiederholte Daeva.   
  
"Dann kannst du dich ja auch gleich mit einem Werwolf anfreunden ...", antwortete Cherry und Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk, an dem er gerade genippt hatte und fing laut an zu husten. Lupin hatte nur ein verlegenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Daeva schaute verwundert zwischen dem Mann und der Slytherin hin und her und öffnete bereits ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als sie von dem schwarzen Hund angestupst wurde.   
  
  
  
"Dieses Muggelmachwerk war sehr interessant", erklang es und Kalidor kam auf die Gruppe zu, "darf ich erfahren, warum sie das Kino verlassen haben, Mr. Malfoy? Miss Threethousand?"   
  
"Ähm ...", fing Cherry an.   
  
"Diese Vorführung traf nicht unseren Geschmack", erklärte Draco wahrheitsgemäß.   
  
  
  
Etwas später steuerte das Gryffindor Trio auf die Wandertagsteilnehmer zu.   
  
"Woah ... sowas hab ich ja noch nie gesehen", Ron war hin und weg.   
  
Hermine schaute zu Cherry: "Jetzt weiß ich auch, woher du den Namen für den Sashquatsch hast."   
  
Die Slytherin grinste nur.   
  
"Hey", Ron schaute zu Harry und Hermine, "dieses Trio passt doch irgendwie auf uns ... Harry, du bist dieser Luke Skywalker ... ich bin Han Solo und Herm ist die Prinzessin."   
  
Das Gesicht des Gryffindormädchens wurde etwas röter.   
  
"WAS?", fragte der rothaarige Junge.   
  
Harry räusperte sich und meinte leise: "Du kannst es nicht wissen, Ron, aber dieser Solo und die Prinzessin werden in den späteren Teilen noch ein festes Paar ..."   
  
Nun war es auch an Ron zu erröten.   
  
Beide Slytherins grinsten schadenfreudig.   
  
"Wer ist dann Obi Wan?", wollte Hermine wissen, um von der Situation abzulenken, "Professor Snape?"   
  
"Der ist eher dieser Vader ...", sagte Ron.   
  
"Dann wäre Snape mein Vater ...", warf Harry ein.   
  
Der Hund fing an zu japsen und Lupin lachte.   
  
"Apropo ...", kam es von Cherry, "wo ist er überhaupt ..."   
  
"Er hat Miss ed Din in den Film, den sie sehen wollte, begleitet", meinte der Werwolf und an den Gesichtern der anderen sah er, dass sie sich alle ihren Teil dachten.   
  
  
  
"Und sie behaupten, ich sei pervers", ertönte die wohlbekannte trockene Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers, "darf ich erfahren unter welche Kategorie diese ... Kuriosität fällt?"   
  
"Fanden sie den Film wirklich so schrecklich, Professor Snape?", fragte Khair, "ist doch alles von den Muggels erfunden ... oder kennen sie Vampire, die mit einem menschlichen Torso Gitarre spielen?"   
  
"Schrecklich ist die falsche Bezeichnung für meinen Eindruck an diesem Machwerk", antwortete der Zaubertranklehrer.   
  
Die Gruppe war still und sowohl Snape als auch Khair waren in ihr Gespräch vertieft, so dass sie die Anwesenheit (und die Ohren) der anderen nicht wirklich wahrnahmen.   
  
"Was war denn ihr Eindruck?"   
  
"Eine völlig unkorrekte Darstellung der Tatsachen."   
  
"Wenn sie eine korrekte Darstellung der Tatsachen wünschen, hätten sie sich eine Dokumentation ansehen müssen ... im übrigen gibt es Muggelmachwerke, die noch mehr als ein paar Psychopathen, Vampire und etwas Blut zu bieten haben ..."   
  
"Mit dem Ausdruck "etwas Blut" untertreiben sie maßlos, Miss ed Din."   
  
"Na dann schauen sie sich mal _Blade_ an ..."   
  
"Mir scheint, wir haben etwas verpasst", unterbrach Lupin, "wenn man so über einen Film diskutieren kann ..."   
  
"Das ist keine Diskussion, Mr. Lupin", bemerkte Khair, "Professor Snape weigert sich anzunehmen, dass dieser Film nichts mit der Realität zu tun hat und nur zur Unterhaltung dient!"   
  
"Mitnichten, Miss ed Din", antwortete Snape, "aber sie entfernen sich von der Realität, wenn sie ihr Gehirn mit solchen ... makaberen Gedankenspielen der Muggels konfrontieren ... und als Unterhaltung bezeichne ich DIES nicht."   
  
"Ok", murmelte Lupin zu sich selbst, "wir haben etwas verpasst ..."   
  
Ron gähnte herzhaft und Sam tat es ihm gleich.   
  
"Die Schüler sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen", merkte Kalidor an.   
  
"Sie haben recht, Mr. Baka", sagte der Zaubertranklehrer, um nicht weiter mit der Juniorlehrerin diskutieren zu müssen, und somit machte man sich wieder zum Hotel auf.   
  
  
  
Bevor die Schüler auf ihre Zimmer gelassen wurden, gab Snape noch ein paar Anweisungen: "Sie bleiben bis morgen früh 07.30 Uhr auf ihren Zimmern. Dann werden wir das Frühstück einnehmen und gegen 08.45 Uhr zum tropfenden Kessel aufbrechen."   
  
Danach verschwanden alle in ihren Räumen.   
  


***

  
Khair stand mit verschränkten Armen an der einen Seite des Bettes. Snape tat das gleiche auf der anderen Seite. Beide sahen nicht sehr zufrieden aus.   
  
"Ich werde nicht auf dem Boden schlafen ...", murmelte die Juniorlehrerin.   
  
"Und seien sie versichert, dass ich dies ebenfalls nicht tun werde", kam es von dem Mann.   
  
Schweigen ...   
  
Schließlich atmete Snape hörbar tief ein und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.   
  
Khairs Augen wurden größer, ihr Kopf hochrot und sie stammelte: "Was ... was ... tun sie da?"   
  
Der Mann blickte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an: "Was glauben sie? Welchen Vorteil hätte es, die gesamte Nacht stehend vor dem Bett zu verbringen?"   
  
"Aber ... aber ... müssen sie sich dazu ausziehen???", Khair drehte dem Lehrer ruckartig den Rücken zu, als er sich das Hemd über die Schultern streifte.   
  
"Ist ihnen klar, dass es ihrer Gesundheit nicht gerade gut tut, wenn sie in ihrer Tageskleidung nächtigen?"   
  
Khair hörte, wie schwere Schuhe in die Ecke gestellt wurden und ein Gürtel geöffnet wurde.   
  
"Eine Nacht in Klamotten wird der Gesundheit sicher nicht schaden ... aber DAS ..."   
  
"Miss ed Din, sie sind kein Kind mehr!"   
  
Das ist es ja ..., seufzte die Juniorlehrerin in Gedanken.   
  
"Hören sie, Miss ed Din, die Situation ist mir genauso unangenehm wie ihnen. Da man, insbesondere Black, aus dieser Zimmerverteilung bereits voreilige Schlüsse gezogen hat, hat es keinen Sinn, diese Nacht noch zu erschweren."   
  
Khair wirbelte wieder zu Snape herum: "WISSEN SIE EIGENTLICH WIE ZWEIDEUTIG DAS GERADE ...", sie stockte ... auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Bettes stand der Zaubertranklehrer ... nur noch mit schwarzen Boxershorts bekleidet.   
  
Sofort waren die Hände der Juniorlehrerin vor ihren Augen, um sie zu bedecken und sie stammelte: "Oh Gott ... oh gott ... oh gott ... oh gott ..."   
  
Snape schnaubte genervt, während er ins Bett stieg: "Hören sie endlich damit auf, Miss ed Din ... wenn sie das Licht ausmachen, dann bleibt ihnen mein Anblick, der sie offensichtlich sehr schockiert, erspart."   
  
Khair eilte zum Schalter und knipste das Licht aus. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit entledigte sie sich ihrer Jeans und dem Pullover und legte sich ins Bett.   
  
"Wehe, wenn sie nicht auf ihrer Seite bleiben, Professor", knirschte sie.   
  
"Ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Nachtruhe, Miss ed Din."   
  
Ein wütendes Schnauben der Juniorlehrerin war vorerst der letzte Ton in diesem Zimmer.   
  


***

  
"Sirius", meinte Lupin ungeduldig, "hör auf an der Wand zu lauschen und komm ins Bett ..."   
  


***

  
02.00 Uhr: Hermine stupste Cherry an: "Bei allem was heilig ist! Bitte hör auf zu schnarchen!"   
  
  
03.15 Uhr: "Ron! Ron! Wach auf ... du trittst mir dauernd in die Rippen ... Ron ... *autsch*!"  
  
  
04.30 Uhr: "Au ... au ... au ... meine Haare haben sich um die Knöpfe vom Kopfkissenbezug gewickelt ... au ... Mr. Malfoy ... so helfen sie mir doch!"   
  
"Halten sie den Mund, Mr. Baka", nuschelte der Angesprochene im Halbschlaf.   
  
  
05.25 Uhr: "Daeva ... Daeva ... es ist ... halb sechs ... bitte hör auf zu hüpfen ... ich möchte noch etwas schlafen, bevor wir uns zum Frühstück aufmachen ..."   
  
"Aber ich bin hellwach ... und weiß nicht, was ich tun soll ..."   
  


***

  
06.45 Uhr: "Hey, Remus ...", flüsterte Sirius und strich dem Werwolf eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, "aufwachen ..."   
  
Verschlafen öffnete Lupin die Augen. Der Animagus hockte bereits angezogen neben seinem Bett und grinste: "Es ist sehr still im Nebenzimmer ..."   
  
"Was hast du denn erwartet?", fragte der Werwolf.   
  
Sirius grinste: "Nicht das, was du jetzt denkst ... aber ist der Giftmischer nicht eher ein Frühaufsteher?"   
  
"Er ist auch nur ein Mensch ...", murmelte Lupin, "vielleicht hat ihn der gestrige Tag mehr mitgenommen als man dachte ... du kannst ihn ja wecken ..."   
  
Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes wurde breiter: "Eine sehr gute Idee ..."   
  
Bevor der Werwolf realisierte, was er da gerade vorgeschlagen hatte, war Sirius bereits aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.   
  
  
  
Leise wurde die Klinke der Tür heruntergedrückt und der Animagus spähte neugierig durch den Spalt. "Snape? Miss ed Din?", frage er zögerlich.   
  
Als er keine Antwort erhielt, betätigte er den Lichtschalter. Es kam jedoch immer noch keine Reaktion ...   
  
Langsam betrat Sirius das Zimmer, blickte zum Bett und legte langsam eine Hand auf seinen Mund.   
  
Lupin kam hinzu und wollte den Mann zurückholen, als er das Schauspiel entdeckte, welches sich ihnen bot: Snape lag schlafend in der Mitte des Bettes. Den linken Arm hatte er um Khair geschlungen, die, ebenfalls noch im Land der Träume, sich an seine Brust kuschelte.   
  
Sirius atmete mehrmals tief ein, presste seine Lippen zusammen, brachte dann ein: "Ich brauche eine Kamera ... sofort ..." heraus und verließ das Zimmer, um an die Tür, hinter der Harry und Ron schliefen, anzuklopfen.   
  
Remus schlich mit einem sanften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ebenfalls aus dem Raum, schaltete das Licht wieder aus und schlug, so kräftig er konnte, die Tür wieder zu.   
  
  
_Und? Und? Und? Wie hat's euch gefallen? Ich bin sehr gespannt auf eure Meinung!!!_  
  



	26. Kapitel 18 DEZEMBERFOLGEN

_Hi! Da bin ich endlich wieder. (Hat auch lang genug gedauert, oder?).  
Wow, so viele Reviews. Vielen lieben Dank an tiffy, Lorelei Lee, Maxine, Doro-chan, Stephanie, Neca, Casta, Thorin Eichenschild, Hexe, Elliot, Kassandra, sowie Cherry3000 und Daeva.  
@Stephanie: An Theorien aller Art, die zu der Story entstehen, bin ich sehr interessiert. Also, wenn du welche hast, dann her damit!  
@Neca: *Urkundeannimm* Vielen Dank, Frau Prüferin. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich American Pie nicht gesehen habe. Aber ich denke mal, die Peinlichkeit ist auf die Snape/Khair Sache bezogen, oder? Sorry, aber so etwas hatte ich schon seit Anfang an im Hinterkopf *g*  
@Thorin: Ah, danke für die Aufklärung in Sachen Golem! Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, ob ich das mit dem Zeichen auf der Stirn mal wo gelesen oder mir ausgedacht hab *ups* ... zu Deiner Cherry/Draco Frage ... äh ... hm ... vielleicht? *g* ... Lies einfach weiter ... irgendwann kommts raus *g*  
@Elliot: Find ich super, dass das bei Dir ein falscher Mary-Sue-Alarm war *froi*. Ich hoffe, ich habe Dir nicht wirklich nur 5 Punkte gebracht. Wie ist die Klausur denn gelaufen?  
@Kassandra, Elliot und InaHexe: Hey, das ist ja klasse, dass ich Leser aus NF habe. Von wo genau aus Nordfriesland kommt ihr *neugier*?  
  
So, an alle, die jetzt gehofft haben, dass ich mit dem Erwachen weitermache, muss ich leider enttäuschen (es sind wahrscheinlich alle, oder?). Es soll sich bitte jeder seinen Teil denken, was nach dem Türzuschlagen in diesem Zimmer passiert ist (nein, es ist kein Blut geflossen ...).  
Am folgenden Kapitel habe ich sehr lange gesessen. Hab sehr viel geändert und neu geschrieben, bis meine Betaleser (vielen Dank an Sam, Cherry und Daeva) und ich wenigstens etwas zufrieden waren. Viel Spaß dabei._  
  
  


**Kapitel 18**

  


**The days after**

  


**oder**

  


**DEZEMBERFOLGEN**

  
  
  
  
Es war sehr ruhig am Frühstückstisch. Sowohl Snape als auch Khair waren einzig und allein auf die Teller, die vor ihnen standen, fixiert. Der schwarze Hund, der neben Lupin lag, ließ beide nicht aus den Augen. Der Werwolf selber hatte ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hatte Sirius in letzter Sekunde noch davon abhalten können, Harry zu erzählen, was er gesehen hatte. Die Schüler merkten, dass etwas nicht so ganz stimmte, also versuchten sie sich nicht bemerkbar zu machen und da niemand redete hielt auch Kalidor den Mund. Nicht alle hatten ausgeschlafen ...  
  
  
  
Nach dem Essen machten sich alle zum tropfenden Kessel auf. Zur großen Erleichterung einiger Teilnehmer des Wandertages hatte Tom die Kneipe wieder geöffnet.  
  
Während der Zaubertranklehrer sich vom Wirt in einen Raum führen lies _(Das Kaminzimmer - DIE Telefonzelle für Zauberer)_, nahmen die anderen an einem Tisch Platz und warteten.  
  
  
  
In den Flammen des Feuers im Kamin erschien der Kopf Dumbledores: "Große Güte, Severus, wo seid ihr? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Albus", kam es von Snape, "wir sind jetzt im tropfenden Kessel."  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Kannst du einen Kamin in Hogwarts an das Flohnetzwerk anschließen lassen?"  
  
"Natürlich ... habt noch eine halbe Stunde Geduld. Ich bin sehr gespannt auf deinen Bericht, Severus."  
  
Somit verschwand der Kopf des Direktors.  
  
  
  
"Du bleibst also in Hogwarts, Herm?", fragte Ron, als das Thema Weihnachtsferien noch mal in der Runde angesprochen wurde.  
  
Hermine nickte: "Und du Ron?"  
  
"Ich werde Harry und dir natürlich Gesellschaft leisten."  
  
"Und was macht ihr?", wollte Lupin von den Erstklässlern wissen.  
  
"Meine Eltern holen mich am 25. Dezember ab", antwortete Daeva mit leuchtenden Augen.  
  
Sam, noch "etwas" schläfrig, murmelte: "Werde wohl in Hogwarts bleiben ..."  
  
"Warum denn das?", kam es von der Elbin.  
  
"Meine Eltern sind sehr beschäftigt ... möchte ihnen nicht im Weg stehen."  
  
"Warum kommst du nicht mit zu mir?"  
  
Sam war schlagartig wach: "Zu dir? Zu dir nach Hause? Zu den Elben?"  
  
Daeva nickte eifrig.  
  
"Überaus gern", war die Antwort der Ravenclaw.  
  
"Bleibst du auch in Hogwarts?", wandte sich Ron an Cherry.  
  
Die Slytherin winkte ab: "Wo denkst du hin? Ich bleibe doch nicht freiwillig länger in einer Schule als notwendig. Nein ... ich werde die Ferien bei Draco verbringen ..."  
  
Harry und Ron schauten sich entsetzt an und antworteten gleichzeitig: "BEI MALFOY???"  
  
Der blonde Junge lächelte triumphierend.  
  
"Ja!", bestätigte die Austauschschülerin noch einmal, "auf Malfoy Manor ... die Schule ist zwar gut, aber ich brauche meinen Luxus ..."  
  
"Find ich gut", kommentierte Hermine die Aussage und kassierte einen stechenden Seitenblick von Ron.  
  
  
  
"Habt ihr's schon mitbekommen?", fragte Tom, der gerade ein paar Getränke auf den Tisch stellte, "die Muggels sind in heller Aufruhr ..."  
  
"Weshalb?", fragte Lupin.  
  
"Zuerst hieß es, dass die Wachsfiguren gestern lebendig geworden wären und jetzt versucht man den Big Ben wieder hinzubekommen."  
  
"Was ist mit dem Big Ben passiert?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"Die Turmuhr läuft seit gestern nachmittag rückwärts ... man sagt, das Uhrwerk ist total verbogen , als hätte jemand mit Gewalt die Zeiger rückwärts gedreht ... wenn ihr mich fragt, war da Zauberei im Spiel ..."  
  
"Soso", machte Lupin, "Zauberei ..."  
  
Cherry und Draco sahen sich kurz an, was aber niemandem auffiel.  
  
"Apropo Weihnachten", fiel Hermine ein und wandte sich an Daeva, "hast du heute nachmittag Zeit?"  
  
Die Elbin nickte.  
  
"Gut, wenn du willst, dann können wir uns so gegen 16.00 Uhr in der Bibliothek treffen und ich erkläre dir das mit dem Fest."  
  
"Ist das ne private Nachhilfestunde oder können wir auch kommen?", fragte Ron.  
  
Hermine blickte Ron strafend an: "Hab ich euch jemals daran gehindert, dass ihr euch Wissen aneignen könnt?"  
  
  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später war der Kamin in Dumbledores Büro mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden und die Wandertagsteilnehmer erschienen durch die Feuerstelle des tropfenden Kessels in dem Raum des Direktors.  
  
McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout erwarteten ihre Schützlinge bereits, um persönlich sicherzugehen, dass es ihnen gut ging.  
  
"Sie werden jetzt am besten alle auf ihre Zimmer gehen und sich noch einmal richtig ausschlafen", meinte Dumbledore, als er in einige Gesichter geschaut und die dunklen Ränder unter ihren Augen entdeckt hatte.  
  
Die Schüler verließen somit den Raum. Die Hauslehrer, bis auf den von Slytherin, begleiteten sie.  
  
"Mr. Baka, Miss ed Din", sagte der Direktor, "sie sollten sich auch ausruhen. Um 16.00 Uhr wird es heute nachmittag eine Lehrerkonferenz geben. Bis dahin möchte ich sie wieder putzmunter sehen. Das gleiche gilt für dich, Severus."  
  
"Der Bericht ...", fing der Zaubertranklehrer an.  
  
" ... hat Zeit bis heute nachmittag und die ausführliche Version bis morgen zum gemeinsamen Tee", beendete der alte Zauberer den Satz.  
  
Khair rückte ihren in der Muggelwelt gekauften Hut zurecht, packte die Plastiktasche und stieß ein "WAH!" aus, als der Griff riss, die Tasche zur Seite kippte und der Inhalt herausfiel.  
  
Lupin half _(wie ein Gentleman es immer tun sollte)_ der Juniorlehrerin sofort, die auf dem Boden liegenden Bücher und ein paar in Papier gewickelte Dinge wieder in den Beutel zu packen.  
  
"Danke", sagte sie, als der Werwolf ihr das letzte Buch reichte.  
  
  
  
Kalidor war bereits gegangen, als Snape, Lupin, Khair und der schwarze Hund das Büro verließen.  
  
"Sie haben sich Bücher in der Muggelwelt gekauft?", fragte der braunhaarige Mann, "gibt es davon in der Bibliothek nicht genug?"  
  
"Das schon", antwortete die Juniorlehrerin, "aber leider sehr wenige über Muggelgeschichte."  
  
"Ein Hobby von ihnen?"  
  
"Sozusagen."  
  
Lupin verabschiedete sich dann von Snape und Khair und bog mit dem Hund in einen anderen Gang ein. Die beiden Übriggebliebenen gingen schweigend weiterhin geradeaus. Die Stille war erdrückend. Der Zaubertranklehrer schlug dann ohne Kommentar den Weg in die Kerker ein und lies Khair allein am Hauptgang stehen.   
  


***

  
Am Nachmittag traf sich das Gryffindor Trio mit dem RSH Trio in der Bibliothek. Cherry schleppte Draco mit.  
  
"Was will der denn hier?", schnaubte Ron.  
  
"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Weasley", antwortete Draco, der sich seine Haare im übrigen wieder nach hinten gegelt hatte.  
  
"Hallo Draco", begrüßte Daeva ihn grinsend und erntete einen griesgrämigen Blick von dem Jungen.  
  
Harry nahm Cherry kurz zur Seite: "Warum hast du ihn mitgebracht?"  
  
"Ich wünschte seine Gesellschaft", drückte sich die Slytherin aus, "außerdem hatte er eh nichts besseres zu tun."  
  
"Laß die Finger von ihr, Potter", zischte Draco.  
  
"Ist sie etwa dein Eigentum, Malfoy?", kam es von dem Gryffindor zurück.  
  
"Sie gehört zu mir und wenn du sie noch einmal anfaßt ..."  
  
"Was dann, Malfoy?"  
  
Cherry schaute derweil nur mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln auf den Lippen zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her.  
  
Hermine legte laut hörbar ein dickes Buch auf den Tisch: "Die Weihnachtsgeschichte ..."  
  
Alle blickten zu dem Mädchen und sie schaute zurück: "Ich dachte, deswegen sind wir hier und nicht, um uns die Köpfe in der Bibliothek einzuschlagen, während Madam Prince einmal nicht da ist."  
  
Die Anwesenden setzten sich stumm an einen Tisch.  
  
"Ok", meinte das Gryffindormädchen, schlug das Buch auf und fragte in die Runde: "Wer kennt die Geschichte schon?"  
  
Die Hand von Harry und die von Sam erhoben sich.  
  
"So, um eins von vornherein zu sagen: Diese Geschichte gilt nicht für alle Muggelglauben ... sie gehört vor allem in das sogenannte Christentum ... wieviel davon wahr ist, weiß niemand so genau ..."  
  
"Außer vielleicht Luzifer", murmelte Sam leise vor sich in.  
  
"Ich fang einfach mal an zu lesen und danach kann ich versuchen euch die Unklarheiten zu erklären", meinte Hermine und begann: "Es war in den Tagen des Herodes, des Königs von Judäa, ..."  
  


***

  
"Ein Muggelbauernhof unterscheidet sich wirklich sehr von den unsrigen ...", erklärte Trelawney und gestikulierte mit beiden Armen das Geschehen, "ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass die Muggel ihre Kühe mit Maschinen melken ... Maschinen ... ha ... aber was red ich eigentlich ... ich glaube du, Severus, hast den aufregendsten Tag von uns allen gehabt, oder?"  
  
"Genau, Severus", kam es von Flitwick, "was ist bei euch passiert, dass ihr gestern nicht zurück konntet?"  
  
"Das würde mich auch interessieren", stimmte McGonagall zu.  
  
Snape blickte düster drein.  
  
Kalidor räusperte sich und fragte: "Darf ich, Professor?", worauf er ein kleines Nicken des Zaubertranklehrers bekam.  
  
"Die Anreise nach London durch den Portschlüssel war völlig unproblematisch", begann der Juniorlehrer, "das erste Hindernis war dann jedoch die Verstauung des Schlüssels in einer verzauberten Nische in der Wand. Es war nämlich keine vorhanden, also wurde er in eine normalen Nische gestellt. Er war wirklich kaum zu sehen ... nachdem wir den Wandertag dann abgeschlossen hatten ..."  
  
"Der anscheinend doch nicht so ganz unauffällig verlaufen ist", merkte Chun an und hielt den Tagespropheten hoch: _"Lebende Wachsfiguren bei Madam Tussaud's versetzten Muggel in Panik"_ und _"Ein noch ungeklärter Zauber lässt Londons berühmteste Turmuhr rückwärts gehen"_.  
  
Ohne Worte zu verlieren, hielt Snape dem Muggelkundelehrer seine Ausgabe der Zeitung vor die Nase: _"Birmingham: Unbekannte rothaarige Zwillinge im Verdacht Bergbaumuseum ins Chaos gestürzt zu haben."_  
  
"Eins zu null für Severus", grinste Hooch Chung an.  
  
"Fahren sie fort, Mr. Baka", sagte Dumbledore.  
  
"Äh ... ja ... also, nachdem der Wandertag abgeschlossen war, wurde festgestellt, dass der Portschlüssel nicht mehr auffindbar war. Da Kings Cross und auch der tropfende Kessel zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschlossen waren, mussten wir uns zwangsweise für eine Nacht in ein Muggelhotel niederlassen."  
  
Der Direktor nickte verstehend: "So war das also ... nun ja ... die Schüler werden uns in ihren Berichten sicherlich mit dem Inhalt des Wandertages vertraut machen. Gab es sonst noch besondere Vorkommnisse, von denen ich wissen sollte?"  
  
Einige Lehrer schwiegen einfach, die anderen schüttelten zusätzlich den Kopf.  
  
"Wenn das so ist, dann ist diese Konferenz hiermit beendet", Dumbledore erhob sich und seine Kollegen taten es ihm gleich.  
  
Bevor Snape den Raum verlassen konnte, hielt ihn der alte Zauberer zurück: "Ist da noch etwas passiert?"  
  
"Lupin und ich haben die Schüler überprüft, Albus, und wir haben keinen Zauberstab gefunden."  
  
"Das meinte ich nicht, Severus."  
  
"Dann weiß ich nicht, worauf du hinaus willst ..."  
  
"Miss ed Din ..."  
  
"Was soll mit ihr sein?"  
  
"Es ist merkwürdig, dass du das nicht bemerkt hast, Severus, aber unter uns, du verhälst dich auch etwas anders, seit ihr zurück seid ..."  
  
Snape schwieg einen kurzen Moment, schaute durch das jetzt leere Lehrerzimmer und meinte dann: "Luzifer hat uns gestern einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet. Eventuell ist dies der Grund ..."  
  
"Luzifer?", Dumbledore traute seinen Ohren nicht, "er schrieb deutlich, dass er sich nicht in den Wandertag einmischt ..."  
  
"Das habe ich ihm ebenfalls gesagt", antwortete der Zaubertranklehrer, "seine Antwort war dahingehend, dass dieser Ausflug seit 18.00 Uhr beendet sei."  
  
"Das ist typisch für ihn ... immer ein Hintertürchen offen ...", Dumbledore stockte und Snape hatte im gleichen Augenblick die selbe Idee.  
  
"Könnte es sein ...", murmelte der ältere Zauberer.  
  
"Ich vermute, dass wir es ihm zu verdanken haben, dass es zu Anfang keine verzauberte Nische und zum Schluss keinen Portschlüssel gab ..."  
  
"Morgen um 17.00 Uhr Tee in meinem Büro. Minerva wird ebenfalls anwesend sein und dann bitte ich um einen ausführlichen Bericht."  
  
Snape nickte kurz und verließ das Lehrerzimmer.  
  


***

  
"Und somit feiern wir an diesen Tagen die Geburt von Jesus Christus.", schloss Hermine ihre Erklärung ab, "das Fest selber wird seit dem 4. Jahrhundert am 25. Dezember gefeiert. Vorher wurde es am 06. Januar zelebriert. Die Wahl des Termins geht auf muggelheidnische Feiern im Zusammenhang mit der Wintersonnwende zurück. Also, das Weihnachtsfest beginnt am 24. Dezember mit dem Heiligen Abend. Der 25. Dezember wird als der eigentliche Geburtstag gefeiert und der 26. Dezember heißt auch Stephanustag und erinnert an den ersten christlichen Märtyrer. Irgendwelche Fragen?"  
  
Zu aller Überraschung war es Draco, der dieser Aufforderung nachkam: "Und was hat dieses ganze Muggelmärchen mit den Legenden um Santa Claus zu tun?"  
  
"Santa Claus ist sozusagen ein Nachfolgeprodukt vom sogenannten Knecht Ruprecht, der seit dem 19. Jahrhundert als Gehilfe des Christkindes gesehen wird."  
  
"Und die Geschenke?", fragte Cherry, "auch ein Nachfolgeprodukt?"  
  
"Kann man so interpretieren", antwortete Hermine, "die drei heiligen Könige brachten dem Kind Weihrauch, Myrre und Gold als Zeichen ihrer Verehrung dar."  
  
"Verstehe", sagte Ron, "wir schenken ja auch nur demjenigen etwas, den wir sympathisch finden" - böser Seitenblick zu Malfoy mit dem Gedanken `du bekommst nichts´ - "und das ist ja eine Art Verehrung. Außerdem bekommt man auch zum Geburtstag Geschenke."  
  
"So ist es. Weitere Fragen?"  
  
Alles schwieg.  
  
"In Ordnung, dann können wir ja mit etwas anderem anfangen", das Gryffindor Mädchen packte das Buch zur Seite und holte einen Stapel Notizen hervor.  
  
"Was wird das, Herm?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"Wir sollen doch einen Bericht für den Wandertag ausarbeiten", antwortete sie, "und welche Gelegenheit wäre günstiger als diese, wenn wir schon alle hier zusammen sitzen."  
  
"Eine gute Idee. Die hatte ich auch", kam es von Sam und legte ebenfalls ein paar Notizblätter auf den Tisch.   
  
Rons Kopf fiel mit einem hörbaren "Tock" auf die hölzerne Platte.  
  


***

  
Als Snape am Sonntag nachmittag das Büro des Direktors betrat, waren Dumbledore und McGonagall bereits anwesend. Er setzte sich in den freien Sessel, der neben dem Kamin stand.  
  
"Ist er also wieder aufgetaucht ...", murmelte die Verwandlungslehrerin.  
  
Snape nickte.  
  
"Was hat er getan?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
"Er wollte mit uns in einem Muggelfilm gehen."  
  
"Muggelfilm?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
"Nachdem wir festgestellt hatten, dass wir in der Muggelwelt übernachten müssen, haben wir den Abend in einem Lichtspielhaus verbracht."  
  
"War das deine Idee, Severus?"  
  
"Nein", knirschte dieser, "die von Miss ed Din."  
  
"Und weiter?", McGonagall war ungewöhnlich ungeduldig.  
  
"Nichts weiter. Nachdem ich angeordnet hatte, dass der Ausflug der Schüler wegen ihm beendet sei, hat er sich zurückgezogen."  
  
"Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", sagte die Frau.  
  
"Ich konnte es mir auch nicht vorstellen, Minerva, aber ich habe ihn den ganzen Abend über nicht mehr erblickt."  
  
"Zu dem Rätsel hat er nichts mehr gesagt?", wollte der Direktor wissen.  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Die Hinweise, die er uns gegeben hat", fing McGonagall an, "sind unbrauchbar ... es gibt unendlich viele Dinge, die auf die Beschreibung "rein" zutreffen ..."  
  
Dumbledore räusperte sich: "Ich sage das zwar nur sehr ungern, aber ... überlasst das Rätselraten anderen und kümmert euch um die Sicherheit der Schule."  
  
"Wie meinst du das, Albus?", frage sie skeptisch.  
  
"Minerva", fing der ältere Zauberer an, "wie Luzifer es bereits einmal angesprochen hat: du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass unser Verbot lange befolgt wurde und vielleicht ist das auch nur zu unserem Vorteil. In einem Monat muss ich gehen und ihr zwei seit die einzigen, die sowohl von der Existenz Luzifers als auch von der von Voldemort Bescheid wisst, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley und Voldemorts Männer ausgenommen. Ich vermute stark, dass Voldemort den Stein zu diesem "Spiel" ins rollen gebracht hat und dass Lucius nun zum Direktor wird, bestärkt meinen Verdacht. Damit braucht sein Spion nicht nur mehr im Verdeckten recherchieren ... nein ... Lucius kann sich so jederzeit überall umschauen."  
  
"Albus ...", wollte McGonagall unterbrechen, wurde jedoch von der erhobenen Hand des Direktors zurückgehalten.  
  
"Das Folgende ist sehr wichtig: Erstens an dich, Minerva: Versuche immer ein Auge auf Lucius Malfoy zu haben. Für dich, Severus, gilt: Halte dich soweit wie möglich von ihm fern. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass er nur darauf warten wird, dich allein zu treffen. Zweitens: Behaltet diejenigen etwas im Auge, die mit Luzifer Bekanntschaft gemacht haben und wahrscheinlich versuchen das Rätsel zu lösen. Wenn nötig, weiht Poppy ein. Über die Anwesenheit von Sirius und Remus weiß sie bereits Bescheid. Drittens: ... bitte riskiert nichts ... nicht jetzt schon ... eure und die Sicherheit der Schüler und Kollegen haben Priorität. Ich werde versuchen, so schnell wir möglich wiederzukommen. Haltet bis dahin durch."  
  


***

  
Im Laufe des Abends fiel endlich der erste Schnee in dicken weißen Flocken vom Himmel und bedeckte die Landschaft unter sich _(A/N: Etwas spät ... ich weiß ... daran ist die Klimaveränderung schuld!)_.  
  
Dumbledore versuchte weiterhin den normalen Schulalltag so aufrecht zu erhalten, wie die Schüler es gewohnt waren.  
  
Das angesetzte Vorweihnachtsquidditschspiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin gewannen die Löwen mal wieder durch den beherzten Einsatz ihres Suchers.  
  
Daeva war nach dem Unterricht nur noch am herumwuseln, um sich auf Weihnachten vorzubereiten. Sam hatte ihr noch einmal genau die Sache mit dem Weihnachtsmann erklärt. Hermine und Sam fand man hauptsächlich wieder in der Bibliothek. Cherry dagegen begnügte sich damit, Crabbe und Goyle als persönliche Diener einzuspannen.  
  


***

  
"Hey, Justin!", rief Harry dem Hufflepuffjungen zu, als er auf ihn zugerannt kam, "hier ist das, wovon ich dir erzählt habe ... kannst du das rumgehen lassen?"  
  
"Kein Problem ...", meinte Justin und nahm die Pergamentrollen entgegen, die Harry ihm reichte.  
  
"Pass aber auf, dass kein Lehrer das zu Gesicht bekommt."  
  
"Kannst dich auf mich verlassen."  
  


***

  
Hagrid begann Tannenbäume in Hogwarts aufzustellen. Das Schmücken des Schlosses und der Bäume wurde wie jedes Jahr den Lehrern überlassen.  
  
Während Dumbledore eine rot-grüne Girlande in der großen Halle an die Wand zauberte, ließ Flitwick die bunten Kugeln an die Äste der Nadelhölzer schweben.  
  
McGonagall, die silbernes und goldenes Lametta in den Händen hielt, trat an den Direktor heran: "Das würde sich doch auch gut in Severus Büro machen, oder?"  
  
Dumbledore schmunzelte: "Das hatten wir bereits, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?"  
  
Die Verwandlungslehrerin sah den älteren Zauberer an: "Ich erinnere mich sehr gut, aber du musst zugeben, dass das damals mit den Schleifen und den singenden Engeln doch etwas übertrieben war. Dieses Lametta dagegen ist sehr dezent."  
  
"Du kannst es gern tun, Minerva, aber bitte ärgere dich im nachhinein nicht wieder darüber, wenn deine rot-goldene Dekoration auf einmal grün-silber trägt."  
  
Anstatt darauf zu antworten, schaute sich McGonagall in der großen Halle um, in der sich viele Lehrer mit dem Schmücken bemühten: "Es ist eigentlich schade, dass Severus dieses Fest nicht mag."  
  


***

  
Der Schnee lag bereits fast einen Meter hoch. Die Schüler hatte alle Mühe, sich durch die weißen Massen zu kämpfen. Zum Glück gab es einige Stellen, die von Hagrid frei geschaufelt worden waren. Einzig Daeva besaß die Fähigkeit leicht wie eine Feder über den Schnee zu gehen.  
  
Zusammen mit Cherry baute sie einen Schneemann in den Schulhof. Sam begutachtete das Gebilde neugierig, als ein eiskalter Ball sie an den Hinterkopf traf.  
  
Khair stand an eine Mauer gelehnt im Hof und warf einen weiteren Schneeball mehrmals in die Luft, um ihn dann wieder aufzufangen. Sie grinste Sam unverhohlen an und schmiss ihren Ball dann in den überdachten Gang und Kalidors wütendes Fluchen erklang.  
  
"Ich liebe Schnee", kommentierte sie ihr Handeln und im selben Augenblick fing sie sich eine Ladung der Winterpracht ein, die von Cherry kam.  
  
"RACHE FÜR SAM", schrie die Slytherin und begann weitere Bälle auf die Juniorlehrerin zu feuern. Daeva und Sam ließen sich anstecken. Khair versuchte ihnen auszuweichen und schmiss wieder welche zurück. Weitere Hogwartsschüler kamen hinzu und eine riesige Schneeballschlacht entstand.  
  
Hagrid beobachtete amüsiert das Geschehen von einer anderen Ecke des Hofes, als Snape neben ihn trat.  
  
"Schau'n sie mal, Professor", sagte der Halbriese, "ist das nich' goldich? So könnt's doch immer sein. Meinen sie nich'?"  
  
Bevor Snape darauf reagieren konnte, traf ihn ein fehlgeleiteter Schneeball direkt ins Gesicht. Die Frage Hagrid's blieb daraufhin unbeantwortet.  
  


***

  
"Ok", sagte George, "und was ist mit den Ravenclaws?"  
  
"Lisa ist damit anvertraut worden", antwortete Fred, "hoffentlich werden wir rechtzeitig damit fertig."  
  
"Werden wir schon. Und was ist mit den Schlangen?"  
  
"Cherry kümmert sich um die Slytherins", meinte Ron zu seinen beiden Brüdern.  
  
"Hast du ihr gesagt, dass sie aufpassen soll, wen sie da einweiht?", wollte Lee Jordan wissen, "nicht alle Slytherins werden begeistert davon sein."  
  
"Hab ich ihr gesagt", kam es von dem rothaarigen Fünftklässler.  
  


***

  
"Und wenn du auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon über deine Lippen bringst", meinte Cherry zu einem Slytherin, den sie eines späten Abends in eine Ecke gedrängt und ihn nun am fortlaufen hinderte, "dann sei dir sicher, dass es wirklich das Letzte war, was du getan hast!"  
  
Angsterfüllt konnte der Schüler nur hektisch nicken.  
  


***

  
"Was machst du da?", fragte Sam, als sie auf Daeva zuging, die sehr beschäftigt aussah.  
  
Schnell legte die Elbin ihre Arme über die Pergamentrollen, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen: "Nichts ... nichts besonderes ..."  
  
"Merkt man ... und so wie es aussieht, machst du das schon seit einigen Tagen."  
  
"Genau ... und was machst du so?"  
  
"Ich durchforste zusammen mit Hermine die Geschichte der Zauberwelt, um irgendetwas über Luzifers Rätsel herauszufinden."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Nichts. Was wünscht du dir eigentlich zu Weihnachten, Daeva?"  
  
Die Augen der Elbin leuchteten: "Einen Drachen!"  
  


***

  
Die Weihnachtsferien fingen an. Viele Schüler und Lehrer fuhren zu ihren Familien zurück, um mit ihnen die Festtage zu verbringen. Nur ein kleiner Rest blieb zurück.  
  


***

  
"Miss ed Din", sagte Lupin, als er die Juniorlehrerin in der Nacht vor dem ersten Weihnachtstag in einem Gang traf, "so spät noch wach? Warten sie auf Santa Claus?"  
  
"Äh ... nein ...", meinte Khair und hielt ein Pergament hoch, "ich erweitere meinen Orientierungsinn."  
  
"Und das tun sie ohne die Hakennase?", ertönte es auf einmal und Sirius trat aus dem Schutze einer dunklen Ecke.  
  
"Sirius!", ermahnte ihn der Werwolf leise.  
  
"Was denn, Remus? Ich sage doch die Wahrheit. Ich habe diese Dame immer nur in Begleitung des Giftmischers gesehen ..."  
  
"Ich kann mich auch gut ohne Professor Snape zurechtfinden!", zischte Khair.  
  
Sirius stutzte kurz und meinte dann: "Auf ihren Orientierungsinn wollte ich damit nicht hinaus, Miss ed Din."  
  
"Und auf was dann, Mr. Black?", fragte die Juniorlehrerin nun in einem hochnäsigen Ton.  
  
Der Animagus bekam wieder sein dreckiges Grinsen und wollte gerade ansetzten, als das Licht von Kerzen ihnen entgegen kam.  
  
"Was geht hier vor?", wollte Snape wissen, der auf seinem allabendlichen Rundgang war.  
  
"Guten Abend, Severus", begrüßte Lupin ihn, "wir haben uns nur mit Miss ed Din unterhalten."  
  
"Dies ist ein öffentlicher Gang", merkte der Lehrer an, "ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!"  
  
"Die Schule ist wie leer gefegt und der Rest der Schüler liegt im Bett, Snape", kam es von Sirius, "es besteht also kaum Gefahr."  
  
"Wenn ich sicher sein könnte, dass die Schüler in ihren Betten weilen, dann bräuchte ich diese Rundgänge nicht zu machen, Black. Zuweilen gibt es auch noch einige Lehrkräfte, die nicht die Anweisung haben, dich hier zu dulden. Sie würden dich sofort nach Azkaban zurückschicken!"  
  
"Wir wollten uns nur kurz die Beine vertreten und der Küche einen Besuch abstatten", verteidigte sich Lupin, "die Hauselfen kennen uns bereits und auf dem Weg dahin sind wir Miss ed Din begegnet."  
  
"Die Beine könnt ihr euch im verbotenen Korridor vertreten und das Essen bringen die Hauselfen aufs Zimmer. Also zieht euch auf der Stelle zurück!", knurrte Snape.  
  
"Von jemandem, der es mit Auszubildenden treibt, lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen!", sagte Sirius mit einem gefährlichen Unterton.  
  
"SIRIUS!", brüllte Lupin  
  
Snapes Augen blitzten: "Und ich habe es nicht nötig, mir von dem als Mörder verurteilten Sohn einer Stundendame irgendwelche Gerüchte andichten zu lassen."  
  
Durch einen harten Schlag in den Bauch krümmte sich der Zaubertranklehrer.   
  
"Ich habe euch im Muggelhotel gesehen", flüsterte der Animagus, "dich und deine kleine Gespielin und das, was ich da gesehen habe, war eindeutig!", und damit schlug er dem Mann direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
Snape stolperte zwei Schritte nach hinten und der Kerzenständer entglitt seinen Händen. Das flüssige Wachs flog abseits der Kerzen durch die Luft.  
  
"Wie ein Barbar!", murmelte der Lehrer und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut, welches aus der aufgeplatzten Lippe lief, weg.  
  
Lupin wollte dazwischen gehen, doch der Schrei von Khair, die das Wachs abbekommen hatte, lies ihn seine Pläne ändern. Sie pulte sich bereits unter Tränen das an einigen Stellen gehärtete Wachs von der Haut an ihren Händen und dem Gesicht. Der Werwolf zückte schnell seinen Zauberstab und belegte die betroffenen Stellen mit einem Kühlzauber.  
  
Sirius dachte gar nicht daran, es bei zwei Fausthieben zu belassen. Ein weiterer Schlag in die Magengrube ließ Snape in die Knie gehen.  
  
"Wehr! Dich! Du! Verdammter! Bastard!", mit jedem Wort traf der Animagus wieder das Gesicht des Lehrers, welches bereits stark blutete.  
  
Dem Befehl Folge geleistet, blockierte Snape Sirius Faust mit seiner eigenen Hand. Es klirrte und Sirius merkte, dass er eine Flasche zerschlagen hatte, die Snape während der Schläge aus seiner Robe geholt und in seiner Hand gehalten hatte.  
  
"Ich bin imun dagegen", flüsterte er, "und du?"  
  
Sirius spürte, wie seine Hand anfing zu kribbeln und seinen Arm hochstieg. Dieses Kribbeln verwandelte sich in ein Brennen und die Haut des Animagus wies auf einmal dicke rote Blasen auf, die sich kurz darauf öffneten. Sirius presste seine Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu schreien und ballte wieder seine schmerzende Faust.  
  
"AUFHÖREN! SOFORT!", schrie Lupin auf einmal, "oder wollt ihr Albus noch mehr Sorgen bereiten, als er schon hat?"  
  
Einen Augenblick später hielten alle zwei ein und starrten auf den Werwolf.  
  
"Seht was ihr angerichtet habt", sagte er wütend und zeigte auf die Juniorlehrerin, deren weiße Haut feuerrote Flecken aufwies, "und ihr wollt Voldemort besiegen? Er wird euch wahrscheinlich noch gratulieren, dass ihr Albus Pläne mit euren lächerlichen Streitigkeiten zunichte gemacht habt. ICH WILL KEIN WORT HÖREN! Von keinem von euch! Wir werden jetzt auf die Krankenstation gehen und WEHE ihr macht einen Mucks!"  
  
  
  
Und so begann der 25. Dezember im fünften Schuljahr von Harry James Potter.  
  



	27. Kapitel 19 MERRY XMAS

_Nanu? Schon nach nur etwas mehr als einer Woche ein neues Kapitel? Da stimmt doch etwas nicht ... recht habt ihr ... *g*  
Ich habe es endlich geschafft, die ersten 2 Seiten von Daevas Doujinshi zu dieser FanFiction online zu stellen. Wenn ihr Lust habt, dann schaut doch bitte mal unter animexx.4players.de/doujinshi/anzeige.phtml?id=3495 (kein www, sondern ein http kommt davor). Über Kommentare würde sich Daeva riesig freuen.  
So, und nun erst einmal vielen Dank für eure Reviews an Thorin Eichenschild, Elliot, Lorelei Lee, rike831, Cherrycoke, Hexe und Maxine.  
@Thorin: DU DRUCKST DAS AUS? Ojemine ... mit all meinen Rechtschreibfehlern ... die arme Druckerpatrone ... die Leerzeilen lass ich jedoch drin, da eine Mehrheit das am Anfang gewünscht hat, um es besser lesen zu können. Sorry.  
Auch musst du leider auf eine detaillierte Beschreibung von Sams Urlaub in Lothlorien verzichten, da ich nur einmal den HdR gelesen habe und nicht viel von den Landen und den Lebensgewohnheiten da weiß. Das Sindarin in diesem Kapitel hab ich mir von einem Onlineübersetzer geben lassen. Luzifer hat sich übrigens für dieses Kapitel aufgehoben *g*  
@Elliot: Was das für eine Flasche war? Einfach nur ein kleiner gemeiner Trank, der typisch für Snape ist (also nichts besonderes). Was die Schüler da machen, wirst du im nächsten Kapitel erfahren. Also, das mit der Wette ... mal schaun, wer sie gewinnt (Ein Hinweis im voraus: Ich kann keine Lovestorys schreiben! Also erwarte nichts romantisches von mir *g*)   
@Lorelei: Nächster Teil? Bitte schön! Übrigens: Wann darf man von deiner Seite wieder mit einer Snape/Lupin/Black Story rechnen?_  
  
  


**Kapitel 19**

  


**Jingle bells, jingle bells ...**

  


**oder**

  


**MERRY X-MAS**

  
  
  
"Harry! Harry!", rief Ron und sprang aus seinem Bett, "wach auf! Wir haben Weihnachten!"  
  
Der rothaarige Gryffindor wartete gar nicht darauf, dass sein Freund eine Antwort von sich gab und spurtete sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Müde schlurfte Harry in seinem Pyjama hinter ihm her und traf auf dem Weg Hermine, die ebenfalls gerade ihren Schlafsaal verließ. Auch sie hatte noch ihr Nachtgewand an und nur einen Morgenmantel übergeworfen.  
  
"Morgen ... und frohe Weihnachten", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Junge.  
  
"Morgen", kam es im gleichen müden Ton von dem Mädchen zurück, "ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten."  
  
"Worauf wartet ihr noch?", ertönte Rons laute Stimme, "kommt her und macht eure Geschenke auf!"  
  
Unter dem festlich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, der anfing leise eine kleine Melodie zu summen, als der erste Schüler den Raum betrat, fanden sich mehrere Päckchen. Der rothaarige Gryffindor konnte es gar nicht erwarten, sie zu öffnen, aber er wartete trotzdem - wenn auch ungeduldig -, bis seine Freunde ihm Gesellschaft leisteten. Dann suchte er eifrig die Geschenke heraus, auf denen ihre Namen standen.  
  
So wie in den vorherigen Jahren auch, hatte Molly Weasley den Kindern dicke Pullover gestrickt. Anbei waren ebenfalls selbstgebackene Kekse.  
  
Ron und Hermine hatten zusammen für Harry ein Geschenk besorgt. Ein unscheinbarer schwarzer Kasten, der, wenn man ihn öffnete, das aufgezeichnete Quidditschspiel der amtierenden Weltmeister gegen die Vizeweltmeister mit wahlweise Originalton oder Kommentar wiedergab. Außerdem enthielt er alle aktuellen Informationen über die 1. Quidditschliga. Dazu gab es jede Menge Süßigkeiten. Die Dursleys hatten ihm eine linke Socke geschickt und sein Pate für alle drei ein magisches Gesellschaftsspiel.  
  
Ron bekam von Harry einen magisch veränderten Muggelwalkman, der keine Batterien benötigte und verschiedene Musikkassetten. Hermine schenkte ihrem Freund ein Jahresabonnement einer bekannten und allseits beliebten Jugendzeitschrift für Zauberer sowie einen ganzen Stapel Schokofroschkarten.  
  
Das Mädchen selber erhielt von Ron ein Federset mit mehrfarbiger Tinte und Schreibspitzen in verschiedenen Varianten und Harry übergab ihr das Buch "Katastrophen in der Muggelwelt und ihre eigentliche Ursache". Der Untertitel des Buches war: "Glauben sie wirklich, die Titanic sei gegen einen Eisberg gefahren?"  
  
Als die drei dachten, sie hätten alle ihre Geschenke ausgepackt, entdeckte Ron noch drei kleine eingewickelte Gegenstände, auf denen ihre Namen standen.  
  
"Von wem ist das?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"Von Daeva", antwortete der rothaarige Gryffindor und übergab jedem von ihnen ein Teil.  
  
Als Hermine das Geschenk auspackte, flüsterte sie nur "Oh mein Gott" und betrachtete fasziniert die glänzende Brosche, die sie nun in den Händen hielt. Ein ins kleinste Detail ausgearbeitete Blatt aus einem silbrigen Material.  
  
"Das ist wunderschön", sagte das Mädchen leise.  
  
Die zwei Jungen hatten dasselbe bekommen.  
  
"Und wir haben ihr gar nichts geschenkt", meinte Harry.  
  
"Dann laden wir sie nach den Weihnachtsferien mal in die drei Besen ein", schlug Ron vor, "wir fragen Sirius und Remus, ob sie uns begleiten und dann hat Dumbledore sicher nichts dagegen."  
  
"Eine sehr gute Idee", kam es von Hermine, "und jetzt laßt uns endlich etwas anziehen und zum Frühstück gehen."  
  


***

  
Daeva war die einzige Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, die nun noch in Hogwarts weilte. Heute nachmittag würde sie von ihren Eltern abgeholt werden, doch zur Zeit saß sie neben dem Weihnachtsbaum und schaute den Schokostreifenhörnchen zu, die von Ast zu Ast hüpften.  
  
"Hier, das ist für dich", sagte Hannah, die gerade die Geschenke unter dem Baum in Augenschein nahm und reichte der Elbin ein Päckchen.  
  
"Ich krieg ein Geschenk?", fragte Daeva erstaunt.  
  
"Eins? Das ist noch für dich und das hier auch und ...", mit diesen Worten reichte die Hufflepuff ihrer Hausgenossin weitere kleine eingepackte Gegenstände und eine Pergamentrolle.  
  
"Aber ...", Daeva betrachtete die Pergamentrolle und entdeckte einen kleinen Brief an der Halteschnur. Geschwind öffnete sie den Umschlag und las die Karte:  
  
  
_Liebe Daeva Red,  
ich freue mich, dass Du ihm etwas schenken möchtest, doch leider kann ich dieses Geschenk nicht überbringen. Es tut mir sehr leid.  
Ich vermute jedoch stark, dass Du es ihm bald selbst übergeben kannst.  
Ich wünsche Dir ein frohes Fest und der Herr segne Dein unschuldiges Herz.  
Santa Claus_  
  
  
Mit einem etwas enttäuschten Seufzer legte Daeva den Brief weg und widmete sich den Päckchen vor ihr.  
  
Das erste war von Sam. Es war ein dickes in Leder eingebundenes Buch über Drachen aller Art. Das zweite Geschenk kam von Cherry: Eine große Statue eines geflügelten Bergdrachens aus reinem Kristall, der sich bewegte und zeitweise kleine silberne Kristalle als Feuer spuckte.  
  
Das letzte Geschenk kam von Sirius. Er hatte ein Halsband für Daevas Katze besorgt. Dieses war magisch mit einer kleinen Tafel verbunden, die anzeigte, wo sich das Tier gerade aufhielt.  
  


***

  
Sam wollte eigentlich ausschlafen, doch die Neugierde war größer, also machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Der ganze Raum roch nach Gewürzen. Ein Duft, den der Weihnachtsbaum ausstrahlte.  
  
Von ihren Eltern bekam sie neben dem Buch "Die Geschichte der Arithmanik und ihre Beziehung zur Muggel-Mathematik" einen ganzen Stapel Informationen über die NASA. Die einzige weitere Ravenclaw, die bereits wach war, wollte schon einen Rechtschreibfehler an dem Wort "Nase" bemerken.   
  
Daeva hatte ihr einen grünen Umhang der Elben mit Brosche geschenkt. Anbei war eine kleine Notiz:   
  
  
_Laß den Tarnumhang in Hogwarts. Er wird Dir in Lothlorien nichts nützen.  
Daeva_  
  
  
Ein paar ziemlich alt aussehende Bücher waren von Cherry. Sam schaute nur kurz hinein, um sie sofort wieder zuzuklappen.  
  
"Was sind denn das für Bücher?", wollte ihre Hausgenossin wissen, "und warum bist du auf einmal so blass?"  
  
Sam grinste unbeholfen: "Äh ... Rezepte ... dabei kann ich gar nicht kochen ..."  
  


***

  
Wie jedes Jahr zu den Ferien nahm man die Mahlzeiten an einem einzigen großen Tisch ein. Von dem Wachsunfall der Juniorlehrerin sah man nichts mehr. Ihre Haut war blaß wie eh und je, doch hatte sich Poppy geweigert, die Verletzungen der beiden Männer zu heilen. Während Sirius nun in seinem Zimmer auf das Mitleid von Remus hoffte - welches er aber nicht bekam - saß Snape mit zugeschwollenem Auge, dicker Nase und einer Schorfkante an der Lippe am Frühstückstisch.  
  
Khair hatte immer noch die zeternde Stimme der Krankenschwester in ihren Ohren, die die beiden Herren runterputzte, während sie die Blutungen stillte: "KINDSKÖPFE! Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr in den letzten Jahren vielleicht etwas erwachsen geworden seid, aber nein ... das war ja wohl zuviel der guten Hoffnung ... was hattet ihr vor? Wolltet ihr da weitermachen, wo ihr an eurem Abschlußball aufgehört habt? Ich bin nicht ewig da, um euch wieder zusammenzuflicken! Zur Strafe wird man euch eueren Blödsinn noch in den nächsten Tagen ansehen. Und versucht es ja nicht mit irgendwelchen Zaubermittelchen selbst zu verstecken. Das wird alles nur noch schlimmer machen, dafür habe ich gesorgt!"  
  
  
  
"Und was hast du geschenkt bekommen?", wollte Hermine von Sheila wissen, die neben ihr am Tisch Platz genommen hatte.  
  
Das Mädchen lächelte: "Nichts ..."  
  
"Nichts?"  
  
"Wir feiern im Hinduismus dieses Fest nicht."  
  
"Kein Weihnachten?", maulte Ron, "wie öde, dann will ich auf keinen Fall Hinduist werden."  
  
Sheila kicherte leise: "Dann hast du ja Glück, dass wir nicht missionieren."  
  
  
  
"Wo ist Rasputin eigentlich?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Cho hat ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen", antwortete Sam.  
  
Harry musste schwer schlucken. Zuerst verbringt Cherry die Ferien bei seinem Erzfeind und dann nimmt seine zweite Angebetete den Austauschschüler aus Rußland in die Ferien mit. Hermine versuchte ein Schmunzeln zu verbergen und Ron klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter.  
  
  
  
"So", meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort, "da der Weg nach Hogsmeade völlig zugeschneit ist, hat sich Hagrid die Mühe gemacht und einen Teil des Sees vom Schnee befreit, so dass diejenigen, die an einer Schlittschuhfahrt interessiert sind, dies gern tun können."  
  
Dies ließen sich die Schüler nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell wie möglich versuchten sie ihr Frühstück zu beenden und eilten dann in ihre Schlafsäle, um sich etwas Warmes anzuziehen.  
  
Daeva wickelte sich gerade den Schal um den Hals, als ihr die Pergamentrolle wieder einfiel. Sie nahm sie in ihre Hände und seufzte. Wie sollte sie ihm bloß ihr Geschenk überreichen, wenn sie nicht wußte, wo er war?  
  
Daeva setzte sich aufs Bett, machte ein betrübtes Gesicht und murmelte: "Och mensch, Luzifer, wo bist du nur?"  
  
"Ich bin hier!", erklang es auf einmal und plötzlich saß der rothaarige Mann neben der Elbin auf dem Bett, "hallo Daevchen!"  
  
Nun strahlte das Mädchen wieder über beide Ohren: "Hallo Luzifer!"  
  
"Jetzt frage ich mich aber, was du von mir willst", grinste er, "so ein starkes Bedürfnis mich sehen zu wollen, hab ich schon lang nicht mehr gespürt."  
  
"Ähm ... ja", machte Daeva und stand auf, um sich zu räuspern, "ich möchte dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschen und dir das hier schenken", mit diesen Worten überreichte sie ihm die Pergamentrolle.  
  
Luzifer wußte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Völlig überrumpelt schaute er zwischen der Elbin und der Pergamentrolle hin und her. Er öffnete den Mund, doch erst einen Augenblick später fing er an zu sprechen: "Du ... schenkst mir etwas?"  
  
Daeva nickte hektisch.   
  
Langsam nahm Luzifer ihr die Pergamentrolle ab und betrachtete sie. Dann löste er vorsichtig die Verschnürung.  
  
"Ich wußte nicht, was ich dir schenken soll", sagte die Elbin, während er den Knoten aufband, "ich meine, du hast noch nicht so viel von dir erzählst und tauchst immer nur kurz auf und verschwindest dann wieder und ich weiß eigentlich gar nichts über dich und dann dachte ich mir ... naja ... dass ich dir ein Bild male ... ich hoffe, es gefällt dir ..."  
  
Luzifer rollte das Pergament auseinander und auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich ein gütiger und zu tiefst gerührter Ausdruck: "Oh, Daevchen, es gefällt mir ... es gefällt mir wirklich sehr ... das ist das schönste Geschenk, das ich jemals bekommen habe ...", er legte das Pergament kurz zur Seite und umarmte die Elbin, "vielen Dank", dann zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und nahm das Bild wieder in die Hände, "und das ist das schönste Portrait von mir, dass ich je gesehen habe. Kein Ziegenfuß, keine Hörner, keine Blutopfer im Hintergrund ... ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr es mir gefällt ..."  
  
Dann schaute er sie wieder an: "Dann möchte ich dir auch etwas schenken! Nur was ...?"  
  
Daeva schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, nein, das brauch..."  
  
"Keine Widerworte", sagte Luzifer, "ich werde dir auch etwas schenken ...", er schaute durch das Zimmer, wohl um Inspiration zu finden, "ich hab's ... bitte warte hier ... ich bin gleich zurück!"  
  
Er nahm Daeva von seinem Schoß und verschwand.  
  
Zwei Minuten später erschien er wieder mit einem "Tadaaa!". In der Hand hielt er ein Ei, so groß wie das einer Gans, nur dass es nicht weiß, sondern kupfernfarben mit schwarzen Streifen war.  
  
"Das ist für dich", sagte Luzifer und überreichte Daeva das Ei.  
  
Die Elbin quietschte vor Überraschung und sah zu dem rothaarigen Mann hoch: "Was für ein Tier ist es?"  
  
"Das wirst du noch herausfinden, wenn es schlüpft. Es muss auf jeden Fall sehr warm liegen."  
  
"Danke, danke, vielen Dank!", jubelte das Mädchen, "und wann ist es soweit?"  
  
Luzifer grinste: "Warte es nur ab. So, wo ich jetzt schon einmal hier bin, dann kann ich auch gleich mit deinem Direktor reden. Vielen Dank noch mal für das schöne Bild."  
  
Somit verschwand er wieder.  
  


***

  
Dumbledore war gerade vom Frühstück zurückgekehrt und betrat sein Büro, als er bemerkte, dass jemand hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß.  
  
"Aloah Albus!", begrüßte Luzifer ihn.  
  
"Raus! Aus! Meinem! Sessel!", knirschte der Direktor.  
  
"Ich bin sofort wieder verschwunden, aber vorher möchte ich dir einen Vorschlag machen, den du sicher interessant finden wirst."  
  


***

  
Am späten Vormittag war Hogwarts bis auf Lupin und Sirius in ihren Zimmern und Snape im Labor wie verwaist. Wirklich jeder Schüler hatte sich Schlittschuhe besorgt und versuchte sich mehr oder weniger im Eiskunstlaufen. Einige Lehrer liefen mit, andere standen am Rand des Sees und beobachteten. Selbst der Hausmeister hatte mit Mrs. Norris das Schloss verlassen und sah den Menschen zu.  
  
Ron hielt sich wackelig an Harry fest, der ebenfalls einige Probleme hatte sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Hermine dagegen fuhr ohne Probleme immer um die beiden herum, amüsierte sich köstlich und versuchte mit Ratschlägen den zweien zu helfen.  
  
Während Sam gemütlich ihre Runden auf dem See drehte, versuchte sich Daeva an verschiedenen Pirouetten.  
  
Auch Kalidor hielt sich ganz wacker auf seinen Schlittschuhen und war ständig in Begleitung von in Hogwarts gebliebenen Schülerinnen. Khair rappelte sich unterdessen zum sechsten Mal vom Eis hoch.  
  
McGonagall hatte sich ebenfalls aufs Eis begeben und versuchte der Austauschschülerin aus Indien das Schlittschuhfahren beizubringen.  
  
Dumbledore entdeckte zuerst die zwei Personen, die aus dem verbotenen Wald kamen. Eine Person watete durch den Schnee, die andere schien darauf zu gehen.  
  
Die nächste, die die Neuankömmlinge wahrnahm, war Daeva, die auf einmal anfing zu schreien: "NANETH!!! ADAR!!!" _("MUTTER!!! VATER!!!)_  
  
Die Person, die auf dem Schnee ging, änderte etwas ihre Richtung zum See und beschleunigte den Schritt. Schnell sah man, dass es sich dabei um eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren handelte.  
  
Daeva schoss mit ihren Schlittschuhen über den See und sprang am Ufer direkt in die Arme der Frau, die sie auch sofort umarmte.  
  
"Laßt mich raten", meinte Ron, "das sind Daevas Eltern."  
  
"Ich glaube, du hast 100 Punkte", antwortete Hermine.  
  
Dumbledore hatte sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht, um beide zu begrüßen. McGonagall näherte sich ebenfalls mit Sheila dem Ufer und auch Sam hörte mit dem Rundendrehen auf und schnallte sich die Schlittschuhe ab.  
  
  
  
Der Direktor gab dem Mann die Hand: "Mae govannen. Ich begrüße sie ganz herzlich in Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Ich hoffe, sie hatten eine gute Anreise."  
  
Der Mann erwiderte den Händedruck: "Mae govannen. Die Anreise verlief problemlos. Vielen Dank der Nachfrage. Ich heiße Bartholowmew Red und bin Daevas Vater. Und das ist meine Frau Aventurin", er zeigte auf die Elbin, die nun mir ihrer Tochter im Arm den Männern entgegen kam.  
  
"Darf ich sie zu einem Tee im Schloss einladen. Miss Red und Miss Blue können dann auch gleich ihre restlichen Sachen zur Abreise packen."  
  
"Mae ... sehr gern", antwortete Mr. Red, "ich wußte nicht, dass sie sindarin können, Direktor Dumbledore."  
  
"Von einem "können" kann man nicht mehr sprechen", antwortete Dumbledore, "ich habe es schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesprochen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten folgte die kleine Familie dem Zauberer zum Schulgebäude.  
  
Daeva war von den Armen ihrer Mutter gesprungen und eilte genauso wie Sam in ihr Zimmer, um ihre Sachen abzuholen.  
  
Vorsichtig packte die Elbin das in Tüchern eingewickelte Ei in ihren Rucksack und machte ihn zu. Sie legte ihren Umhang an und verschloss den Gürtel um ihre Taille. Schuluniformen waren zwar schön und gut, aber in ihren heimischen Sachen fühlte sie sich noch am wohlsten.  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle traf sie wieder auf Sam, die ebenfalls nur einen Rucksack dabei hatte.  
  
"Ich wußte gar nicht, dass du auch schon den Verkleinerungszauber kannst", sagte Sam erstaunt.  
  
Daeva legte fragend ihren Kopf schief: "Verkleinerungszauber? Ne ... den kenn ich nicht ..."  
  
"Aber ... wo hast du dein Gepäck?"  
  
"Auf dem Rücken."  
  
Sam schaute ungläubig auf den kleinen Rucksack: "Sieht nach sehr wenig aus ..."  
  
"Mehr brauch' ich auch nicht", war die Antwort.  
  
  
  
Kurz darauf kamen auch Dumbledore und Daevas Eltern wieder in die Eingangshalle.  
  
"Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie Gandalf von mir grüßen wurden, falls sie ihn treffen.", sagte der Direktor.  
  
"Mae ... sehr gern, er hält sich zur Zeit oft bei König Aragorn auf", antwortete Mr. Red.  
  
Die kleine Elbin stellte sich vor ihre Eltern: "Naneth! Adar! Darf ich euch meine mellon ... äh ... Freundin ... Samantha Blue vorstellen."  
  
Etwas schüchterner als gewollt machte Sam einen kleinen unsicheren Knicks vor dem Zauberer und der Elbin.  
  
"Mae govannen, Samantha", sagte Aventurin, "Daeva hat schon viel von dir geschrieben. Ich freue mich, dass sie in dir eine so gute Freundin gefunden hat."  
  
Sam wurde rot wie eine Tomate und meinte leise: "Äh ... danke ..."  
  
"Eine Frage hätte ich noch", warf Dumbledore ein, "in welchem Zustand ist der Durchgang nach Mittelerde? Ich war schon länger nicht mehr dort."  
  
"Ein Teil der Höhle ist eingestürzt", erklärte Mr. Red, "doch der eigentliche Durchgang ist noch passierbar."  
  
"Dann werde ich demnächst Hagrid einmal vorbei schicken, damit er das Geröll aus dem Weg räumt."  
  
"Ich werde es ihr ausrichten, dann kann sie sich darauf vorbereiten. Mae govannen, Direktor Dumbledore."  
  
"Mae govannen, Mr. Red, Lady Aventurin", sagte der Zauberer und blinzelte die beiden Schülerinnen an, "und ihr seid artig und stellt nicht soviel Unsinn an."  
  
Somit verabschiedeten sie sich und verließen das Schloß.  
  


***

  
Kurz vor dem verbotenen Wald drehte sich Aventurin zu ihrer Tochter um: "Le tiriel. Tiro i dalaf."  
  
"Was sagte sie?", wollte Sam wissen.  
  
"Wir sollen wachsam sein und auf den Boden achten."  
  
"Auf den Boden achten? Weshalb?"  
  
Daeva zuckte mit den Schultern: "Vielleicht ist unter dem Schnee ein Moor versteckt ..."  
  
"Ich dachte eigentlich, wir nehmen jetzt einen Portschlüssel oder fliegen wenigstens mit dem Besen ..."  
  
Die Elbin lachte: "Aber nein, wir wandern."  
  
"Wie wandern?"  
  
"Wir laufen."  
  
Sam schaute auf die Schneemassen vor sich: "Aha ... und wie lange wird das dauern?"  
  
Die gleiche Frage stellte Daeva ihrem Vater auf elbisch und kam gleich darauf mit der Antwort zu Sam: "Ein ... vielleicht zwei Tagesmärsche."  
  
Die Ravenclaw schluckte schwer: "Tage ..."  
  
"Man bedim len?", fragte Aventurin ihren Mann. _("Welchen Weg gehen wir?")_  
  
"Heir", entgegnete er und die Gruppe bog nach links ab.  
  


***

  
Sirius stand am Fenster seines Zimmers und beobachtete die Wanderer, die nun ganz im verbotenen Wald verschwunden waren.  
  
In einem Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes saß Lupin und laß den Tagespropheten.  
  
"Remus", sagte der Animagus ohne sich vom Fenster abzuwenden, "jetzt hör endlich damit auf und rede wieder mit mir."  
  
Der Werwolf blätterte stumm eine Seite seiner Zeitung um.  
  
Sirius drehte sich zu seinem Freund um: "Was soll ich tun?"  
  
"Fang nie wieder eine Streiterei geschweige denn eine Prügelei mit Severus an", murmelte Lupin.  
  
"Bitte?", der Animagus klang ungläubig.  
  
Der Werwolf sah vom Tagespropheten hoch: "Du hast mich schon verstanden."  
  
"Remus ...", fing der schwarzhaarige Mann an, "das kann ich dir nicht versprechen ..."  
  
"Dann nicht", mit diesen Worten wandte sich Lupin wieder seiner Zeitung zu.  
  
Eine Zeit lang war es still im Raum. Der Werwolf war wieder am lesen und der Animagus schaute ihm verständnislos zu, bis er seufzte und leise "Ok" meinte.  
  
Nun legte Lupin den Tagespropheten ganz weg: "Könntest du das wiederholen? Diesmal habe ich dich nicht verstanden."  
  
Ein grimmiger Blick traf den braunhaarigen Mann: "OK! Ich werde die Hakennase weder provozieren noch ihn schlagen. Bist du zufrieden?"  
  
Lupin nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln: "Geht doch ... und jetzt laß uns Tee trinken. Ach ja, noch etwas ... du wirst dich auch bei Miss ed Din entschuldigen!"  
  


***

  
"Passt auf die Mistelzweige auf", warnte Hermine am frühen Abend, "Peeves hat sie heute von ihren angestammten Plätzen genommen und überall im Schloß verteilt."  
  
"Das weiß ich bereits", grinste Harry, "Hannah und Hermann haben vorhin Bekanntschaft mit einem gemacht."  
  
"Ich möchte doch zu gern wissen, wer die Idee hatte die Mistelzweige so zu verzaubern, dass sie einen zwingen sich zu ... küssen ...", Ron spuckte das letzte Wort mit ganzem Ekel aus.  
  
"Professor Chung", sagte Hermine, "er ist über Weihnachten auf seine ... äh ... Schildkröteninsel gefahren und hat das als Abschiedsgeschenk dagelassen."  
  
"Tolles Abschiedsgeschenk", brummte der rothaarige Gryffindor, "er kommt doch wieder."  
  
Harry schaute sich um und meinte dann leise: "Meint ihr, dass der Spion Voldemorts auch über die Ferien Hogwarts verlassen hat?"  
  
"Unwahrscheinlich", sagte das Mädchen, "je weniger Leute in Hogwarts sind, desto leichter kann er nach dem "Reinen" suchen."  
  
"Also wird unser Kreis der Verdächtigen eingeschränkt", fuhr der Junge fort, "vielleicht sollten wir die nächsten Nächte mal mit dem Tarnumhang herausfinden, wer nachts nicht schlafen kann. Was meinst du, Ron? Hermine, du kannst ja solange dann in der Bibliothek nachforschen."  
  
"Eine gute Idee", antwortete dieser, "aber mein Verdacht ruht immer noch auf Malfoy oder Romanov und die sind beide nicht in Hogwarts und ... hey, Harry, warum bleibst du stehen?"  
  
Harry sah nur grinsend an die Decke, während Hermine und Ron mit Schrecken feststellten, dass sie unter einem der verzauberten Mistelzweige standen.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor drehte sich anstandsgemäß um und schloß zusätzlich die Augen, während der Zauber des Mistelzweiges seines Amtes waltete.  
  


***

  
Gegen Mitternacht machten sich zwei Jungen und ein Tarnumhang auf den Weg, um zu observieren.  
  
Ron wischte sich angeekelt über den Mund: "Ich hab mir jetzt bestimmt schon zehnmal die Zähne geputzt und ich hab immer noch ihren Geschmack im Mund ... das ist doch nicht normal."  
  
Harry grinste breit: "Ich frage mich immer noch, was dieses "Paffpaff" bedeutet, das der Mistelzweig gesagt hat."  
  
"Interessiert mich nicht im geringsten", kam es von seinem Freund, "ich hoffe nur, dass man diese Dinger bald abnimmt ..."  
  
"Hermines Feuerzauber hat aber auf jeden Fall ihr Werk bereits bei einem Exemplar vollendet ... von dem Ding ist nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben."  
  
"Das will ich aber auch gehofft haben."  
  
"Pst", macht Harry auf einmal, "da kommt jemand."  
  
Schnell verdrückten sich beide in eine Ecke an der Wand. Das nächste, was sie sahen, war Khair, die mit Pergamentrolle und Feder bewaffnet, in den Gang einbog, sich umschaute und dann den Weg wohl in ihre Karte einzeichnete oder überprüfte. Danach fing sie an, an einigen Steinen an der Wand herumzuklopfen.  
  
"Guten Abend, Miss ed Din", sagte Lupin, der ebenfalls den Gang nun betrat, "sind sie immer so spät unterwegs?"  
  
"Äh ... manchmal ...", war die überraschte Antwort.  
  
"Geht es ihnen wieder besser?"  
  
"Ja, danke der Nachfrage."  
  
"Sehr schön, dann möchte ihnen jetzt jemand etwas sagen", meinte der Werwolf, "Sirius ... kommst du bitte."  
  
Khairs Blick verfinsterte sich sofort, als der düster dreinblickende Animagus, der noch immer die Wunden im Gesicht und an den Händen hatte, um die Ecke kam und sich neben Lupin stellte.  
  
"Also ...", machte der braunhaarige Mann den Anfang.  
  
Sirius räusperte sich: "Miss ed Din ... ich möchte mich hiermit so offiziell wie mir zur Zeit möglich, bei ihnen entschuldigen, da sie wegen mir verletzt wurden. Außerdem entschuldige ich mich dafür, dass ich ihnen eine Beziehung mit Snape unterstellt habe, obwohl ich keinerlei Hinweise darauf habe, ... bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich sie eng umschlungen zusammen im Bett gefu...", der feste Schlag mit dem Ellbogen von Lupin stoppte den Redeschwall des Animagus, der dann noch leise anfügte: "Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe sie können mir verzeihen."  
  
Khair blickte den Mann einen Augenblick stumm an, presste ihre Lippen zusammen und nickte.  
  
Lupin wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als Snape, dem die Spuren der Prügelei auch noch im Gesicht standen, in den Gang trat und die Gruppe musterte.  
  
"Ich bin nicht in der Gemütsverfassung den Abend zu einem Deja vu werden zu lassen", knurrte der Zaubertranklehrer.  
  
"Wir auch nicht, Severus", kam es von dem Werwolf und nahm Sirius am Arm, "wir werden sofort wieder gehen. Frohe Weihnachten noch!"  
  
Bevor die beiden Männer jedoch gehen konnten kam eine weitere Person dazu. Der Animagus drehte sich schnell mit dem Rücken zu dem Neuankömmling, um nicht erkannt zu werden.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?", wollte Kalidor wissen, "eine nächtliche Besprechung?"  
  
"Nichts dergleichen, Mr. Baka", antwortete Snape, "die Herren wollten gerade gehen."  
  
Kalidor nickte und sein Blick fiel auf Khair: "Was machst du denn noch so spät hier?"  
  
"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen", kam es zurück.  
  
Der Juniorlehrer trat näher an sie heran: "Es ist wohl meine Pflicht zu überprüfen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."  
  
"Dito", meinte Khair.  
  
  
  
Unter dem Tarnumhang bekam Ron große Augen und nach Luft schnappend zeigte er mit dem Finger an die Decke. Harry folgte dem Wink und erblickte einen Mistelzweig unter dem sich gerade zwei Personen aufhielten. Das Unvermeidliche geschah ...  
  
  
  
Stille breitete sich im Gang aus ... unheimliche Stille ... in einem Gesicht stieg Zornesröte auf, in dem anderen bildete sich Entsetzen.  
  
"Mr. Baka", meinte Snape ruhig, während sein und auch die Blicke von Sirius und Lupin auf Khair weilten, die sich gerade mit dem Ärmel den Mund abwischte, "laufen sie!"  
  
  



	28. Kapitel 20 ABSCHIED

_Hallöchen! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews @Thorin Eichenschild, Lorelei Lee, Hexe, Elliot, Hecate, arwen und Kassandra.  
@Thorin: Vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber ich lehne erst einmal ab, sonst wird die Story nie zu Ende gehen. Falls ich irgendwann mal ein Special mit Ferienerlebnissen einbaue, dann greife ich gern auf dich zurück.  
Warum Sirius Snape nicht mehr schlagen darf? Weil Lupin es so will! *g*  
@Lorelei: Ja, hast richtig gelesen, Khair und Kalidor ... Snape wird nicht eingreifen, was zwischen Khair und Kalidor passiert ist ihm relativ egal ... außer, wenn sie sich gegenseitig umbringen ...  
@Hecate: Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Quidditch wird ab sofort richtig geschrieben!  
@arwen: Ich hoffe, du hast die Hausaufgaben noch geschafft.  
@Kassandra: Eure Ecke kenn ich ein bissel, bin 1x in Niebüll gewesen. Pellworm ist winzig ... da haste recht *g*  
Wegen der Liebesszene ... wie bei Thorin ... vielen, vielen Dank fürs Angebot. Falls ich es brauche, dann werd ich mich bei dir melden ... ob sie wirklich zusammenkommen ... wer weiß, wer weiß ...  
  
@Französisch bei Napoleon: Ich hatte 2 Jahre Pflichtfranzösisch und habe dieses Fach vor 8 Jahren mit einer 4 abgewählt. Man verzeihe mir bitte meine mangelnde Kenntnis *verbeug*  
  
In eigener Sache: Ich habe jetzt innerhalb von weniger als 3 Tagen den fünften Harry Potter Band durchgelesen. Zu Anfang hatte ich Angst, dass ich danach diese FanFiction nicht mehr so abschließen kann, wie ich es mir ausgedacht habe. Zu meiner Überraschung war ich jedoch mit dem Ende des Buches überhaupt nicht einverstanden, so dass ich mich an meinen Plan halte und nach meinen Ansichten weiterhin Harrys fünftes Schuljahr gestalte.  
So, ich hoffe, in diesem Satz waren jetzt keine Spoiler drin ... nein, ich glaube nicht, also gehts jetzt weiter mit Kapitel 20. Viel Spaß!  
  
Ach ja, hier gibts wieder eine Widmung und zwar geht dieses Kapitel an Volker vom Ponyhof! Das ist unser (Sam, Daeva, Cherry und ich) Stammlokal, in dem es wirklich leckere Pizza und Salate gibt! Er kennt die Story zwar (noch) nicht, aber trotzdem: Also, auf dich, Volker!_  
  
  


**Kapitel 20**

  


**Einen alten Baum versetzt man nicht**

  


**oder**

  


**ABSCHIED**

  
  
  
Nach dem ersten Weihnachtstag verliefen die weiteren Ferien relativ ruhig. Kalidor Baka musste auch nur die darauffolgende Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbringen. Da sowohl Khair als auch Kalidor die Mistelzweigaktion ziemlich peinlich war, einigten sich beide darauf, das Geschehene (also Kalidors Krankenstationaufenthalt) als "Unfall" vor dem Direktor anzugeben.  
  
Hermine wälzte in der Bibliothek Unmengen von Büchern, ohne dass sie zu einem Ergebnis kam und Ron und Harry waren nun jede Nacht in Hogwarts unterwegs, um zu protokollieren, wer sich sonst noch in der Dunkelheit rumtrieb.   
  
  
  
Das alte Jahr ging und das neue Jahr kam.  
  
  
  
Am Morgen des Tages, an dem die restlichen Schüler wieder in die Schule zurückkommen sollten, saß das Gryffindortrio in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek und zog Bilanz.  
  
"Also, Direktor Dumbledore, Snape, Filch und Mrs. Norris sind wir aus dem Weg gegangen", begann Ron.  
  
"Am häufigsten haben wir ed Din, Baka und die Herzkönigin gesehen", fuhr Harry fort.  
  
Ron faltete die Hände: "So ungern ich das zugebe, aber Miss ed Din hat sich am auffälligsten mit ihrer Kartenmalerei verhalten ... dauernd hat sie die Wände abgeklopft, als würde sie Geheimgänge suchen ..."  
  
"Sie hat jedoch nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass sie sich keine Wege merken kann", meinte Hermine.  
  
"Vielleicht alles nur Taktik", murmelte Harry.  
  
"Auch wenn es gegen die Schulregeln verstößt", sagte das Mädchen, "wäre es besser, wenn ihr euch nachts weiterhin umschauen würdet, man weiß nie, wann die Todesprophezeiung wahr wird ..."  
  


***

  
Am späten Nachmittag trafen die Feriengänger, die mit dem Hogwartsexpress gefahren waren, wieder in der Schule ein.  
  
Cherry präsentierte stolz das teure Collier und die dazu passenden Ohrringe, die sie von Draco geschenkt bekommen hatte, noch stolzer zeigte sie jedoch Daevas Brosche. Sam hatte ihr an Weihnachten per Eule ein Buch nach Malfoy Manor geschickt: "Der kleine Ratgeber, um nicht erwischt zu werden". Viele weitere Geschenke erhielt sie von ihren männlichen Verehrern, denen sie aber weit weniger Beachtung schenkte.  
  


***

  
Abends trafen auch endlich Sam und Daeva wieder im Schloß ein. Während Daeva bester Laune war, sah die Ravenclaw sehr abgekämpft aus. Auch den Rückweg hatte man zu Fuß getätigt.  
  
Cherry hatte bereits auf die Beiden gewartet und begrüßte sie mit den Worten: "Hallo! Wie war's? Vielen Dank für eure Geschenke und jetzt will ich jedes Detail hören!"  
  
"Daeva ist ne Prinzessin", meinte Sam kurz, immer noch etwas außer Atem.  
  
"Bitte?", der Blick der Slytherin wurde noch neugieriger.  
  
Daeva winkte ab: "Ach was ... Sam hat das falsch verstanden ..."  
  
"Wie kann man das falsch verstehen?", wollte Cherry wissen.  
  
Sam wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn: "Ihre Mutter ist die Schwester vom König von ... äh ..."  
  
"Düsterwald", unterstützte die Elbin sie, "aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich eine Prinzessin bin ..."  
  
"Na, und ob das heißt, dass du ne Prinzessin bist", kam es von Cherry, "und? Wann wirst du Königin?"  
  
"Gar nicht", Daeva wunderte sich über die große Aufregung, die ihre Abstammung auslöste, "Prinz Legolas ist rechtmäßiger Thronerbe von Düsterwald."  
  
"Wer ist Prinz Legolas?", fragte die Slytherin.  
  
"Ihr Cousin", antwortete Sam.  
  
"Sieht er gut aus? Ist er noch zu haben? Wie alt ist er?"  
  
Daeva legte den Kopf schief: "Er ist nicht alt ... er ist gerade mal etwas über 2000 Jahre ..."  
  
Cherry nickte: "Ah ... noch so jung ... naja ... ist wohl etwas ... zu jung für mich ... äh ... was ist sonst noch so passiert?"  
  
Alle drei setzten sich nun auf den Treppenansatz in der Eingangshalle.  
  
"Also ich habe gelernt", sagte Sam, "dass Elben um einiges mehr mitbekommen als Menschen ..."  
  
Daeva grinste wissend.  
  
"Und wie seid ihr da hin gekommen?", wollte Cherry wissen.  
  
"Tja ...", die Ravenclaw versuchte sich die ganze Tortur in Erinnerung zu rufen, "Daevas Eltern haben uns von der Schule abgeholt, dann sind wir durch meterhohe Schneewehen in den verbotenen Wald gegangen und nach ein paar Stunden ...", Sam schloss erschöpft die Augen, "ja, nach ein paar Stunden ... ohne Pause ... durch den Schnee ... sind wir zu einer Höhle gekommen ... eine Höhle, in der eine kleine grüne sprechende Raupe, die auf einem Pilz saß und eine Wasserpfeife rauchte, den Eingang nach Mittelerde ... das ist das Land aus dem Daeva stammt ... bewacht. Der Marsch dadurch hat auch noch einmal ... einen halben Tag gedauert und dann haben wir in Mittelerde einen Tag gebraucht, um nach Lothlorien zu kommen, aber, das muss ich zugeben, es hat sich wirklich gelohnt!"  
  
"Wir hätten es auch schneller schaffen können", warf Daeva ein, "wenn Sam nicht nach einem halben Tag schon eine Pause wollte ..."  
  
Cherry blickte mitfühlend zu Sam.  
  
Die Ravenclaw wollte jedoch fürs Erste das Thema wechseln: "Hast du schon herausbekommen, was hier die Ferien über passiert ist?"  
  
Die Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich hab die Gryffindors noch nicht sprechen können. Die haben sich gleich mit den Organisatoren zurückgezogen, als die vom Zug hierher kamen."  
  
"Orga...?", wollte Sam einwerfen, doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein, "ach das ..."  
  
"Cherryyyy", piepste Daeva, "ich brauche deine Hilfe ..."  
  
"Wobei?"  
  
Die Elbin schaute sich um, zog dann ihren Rucksack vom Rücken und öffnete ihn, damit die Slytherin hinein schauen konnte.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Ei?", fragte Cherry.  
  
"Sam vermutet einen Drachen ... ich will ihn ausbrüten, aber ich kann das nicht allein ... ich hab Sams Buch durchgelesen und das hört sich alles sehr kompliziert an ..."  
  
"Ah ...", Cherrys Interesse war geweckt, "da helfe ich dir sehr gern ... weißt du schon wo und wie du ihn ausbrüten willst?"  
  
Nun meldete sich Sam zu Wort: "Damit der Drache schlüpft, muss das Ei sehr warm liegen. Ich hab es mir einem Wärmezauber belegt und Daeva heizt ihm noch zusätzlich ein. Sobald es geschlüpft ist, können wir ihn unten in ein paar stillgelegten Kellerräumen großziehen, die ich hier in Hogwarts entdeckt habe."  
  
"Na, das ist doch dann kein Problem", freute sich Cherry, "was für eine Art Drache wird es sein?"  
  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern: "Das werden wir wohl erst beim Schlupf sehen ..."  
  


***

  
Fred kontrollierte eine Pergamentrolle: "Die Ravenclaws sind fertig."  
  
"Die Gryffindors ebenfalls", kam es von George, "was ist mit den Schlangen?"  
  
"Cherry will in den nächsten Tagen noch Überzeugungsarbeit leisten", antwortete Ron, "und die Hufflepuffs?"  
  
"Die Liste bekomme ich morgen wieder", erklärte Harry.  
  
"Ich wünschte, wir bräuchten das nicht zu tun", sagte Hermine traurig.  
  


***

  
"Die drei wollen sich damit bei Daeva ... ich meine, Miss Red ... für die Geschenke bedanken", sagte Sirius, während er im Zimmer des Direktors saß und mit ihm und Lupin eine Tasse Tee trank, "meinst du das ist machbar?"  
  
"Ich finde das sogar eine sehr gute Idee", meinte Dumbledore, "wenn ihr mir versprecht jeder Art Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen und nicht aufzufallen, dann segne ich dieses Unternehmen für das nächste Wochenende ab."  
  
Sirius und Lupin nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Noch etwas", warf der ältere Zauberer ein, "ich möchte euch bitten, dass ihr eure nächtlichen Ausflüge durch Hogwarts unterlaßt, wenn Lucius hier ist. Eure Wohnräume hier in Hogwarts werdet ihr auch wechseln, da ich stark davon ausgehe, dass der neue Direktor herausfinden will, warum ich den Schülern diesen Gang verboten habe. Verhaltet euch ruhig!"  
  
Beim letzten Satz blickte er eindringlich zu Sirius.  
  
"Und was ist, wenn er Harry ...", fing der Animagus an.  
  
"Mr. Potter weiß sich sicher selbst zu helfen", meinte Dumbledore, "und außerdem wird man ein Auge auf ihn haben. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen um deinen Patensohn machen."  
  


***

  
"Woah! Du wurdest vom Trio in die Drei Besen eingeladen?", beneidete Sam ihre Freundin am nächsten Abend, "ich will auch!"  
  
"Da es sich um ein Hogsmeade Wochenende handelt, werden Draco und ich dort wohl auch anzutreffen sein", merkte Cherry an, "und ich denke, dass du wieder einen Weg finden wirst, um ebenfalls anwesend zu sein."  
  
"Darauf kannst du dich aber verlassen!", war die Antwort.  
  


***

  
Seufzend schwang Professor McGonagall ihren Zauberstab, damit sich das Tagesblatt vom Kalender löste und den nächsten Tag preisgab. Weniger als zwanzig Tage, bis Dumbledore Hogwarts verließ. Traurig schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf, während sie sich müde in einen Sessel in ihrem Zimmer setzte.  
  


***

  
Am Samstag Mittag wartete Lupin zusammen mit einem schwarzen Hund auf das Gryffindor Trio und Daeva, um mit ihnen gemeinsam zu den Drei Besen zu gehen. Auf der Schulter der Elbin hatte sich eine kleine Eule breitgemacht.  
  
"Ist das deine Eule?", fragte Lupin, "ich dachte, du hättest eine Katze."  
  
"Hab ich auch", antwortete Daeva, "das da ist eine gute Freundin."  
  
Verwirrt blickte der Werwolf den Hund an und murmelte: "Na dann ..."  
  
"Laßt uns losgehen", drängelte Ron, "um die Mittagszeit ist das Lokal immer brechend voll und ich will noch einen Sitzplatz bekommen."  
  


***

  
Dumbledore las interessiert das Pergament vom Schulministerium, welches kurz zuvor von einer Eule gebracht wurde:  
  
_Lieber Albus,  
am 31. Januar diesen Jahres endet Deine Amtszeit als Direktor von Hogwarts. Ich bitte Dich, bereits an diesem Tage die Schule zu verlassen.  
Lucius wird am nächsten Morgen in Begleitung eines neuen Schülers, der die Schule hierher gewechselt hat, im Schloss ankommen.  
Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich zu diesem Mittel greifen musste, doch du wolltest ja nicht kooperieren. Ich bedaure es wirklich, aber Lucius wird Deinen Platz würdig einnehmen.  
Mit herzlichen Grüßen  
Cornelius Fudge  
Zaubereiminister_  
  
Ohne es zu wollen schloß sich die Hand immer fester um das Pergament, so dass es kurz darauf völlig zerknittert in der Faust lag.  
  


***

  
Tatsächlich war das Gasthaus mit Zauberern und Hexen überfüllt, woran ein neuer Mitarbeiter von Madam Rosmerta nicht ganz unschuldig war.  
  
Harry entdeckte als erstes einen freien Platz und Hermine kümmerte sich um die Speisekarte.  
  
Draco und Cherry saßen etwas weiter weg an einem Tisch. Nachdem Cherry sich wohl einen Salat zu Gute getan hatte, machte sie sich nun über eine große Salamipizza her.  
  
"Volker!", rief Madam Rosmerta vom Tresen aus, während sie das Butterbier zapfte, "könntest du dich bitte um Mr. Potter und seine Freunde kümmern?"  
  
Kaum hatte die Wirtin dies gesagt, stand ein großer, schlanker Mann mit kurzem mittelblonden Haar, welches sich schon an der Stirn zu Geheimratsecken zurückgezogen hatte, vor dem Tisch: "Guten Abend, Ladies und Gentlemen, was darf ich ihnen bringen?"  
  
"Daeva", sagte Hermine, "du bist unser Gast, du fängst an! Bestell, was immer du willst!"  
  
"Äh ...", machte die Elbin und studierte noch einmal kurz die Speisekarte, "dann hätte ich gern eine Salamipizza ...", sie schaute schnell zu der Eule auf ihrer Schulter, "und einen kleinen Salat mit Thunfisch und ohne rote Beete, bitte."  
  
"Und was möchtest du trinken, kleine Lady?", kam es von Volker, während er kontrollierte, ob sein Block auch alles korrekt notiert hatte.  
  
"Hm ... ich glaube ... ich probiere eine ... S-p-r-i-t-e", war die Antwort.  
  
Hermine entschied sich für einen Salat, während Harry und Ron eine Pilzepizza haben wollten. Jeweils eine große KiBa (Kirsch-Bananen-Saft) sollte die Hausmannskost herunterspülen. Mit dem akzentreichen Ausspruch "Grrross KiBa" wies Volker seinen Block an, das bestellte Getränk aufzuzeichnen.  
  
"Und was haben sie ausgewählt, Messieur?", wollte der Mann wissen.  
  
Lupin war zuerst etwas irritiert vom Sprachgebrauch des "Gastons", orderte dann jedoch eine große Pizza Speziale und ein Butterbier.  
  
"Pissa Schpessiale", wiederholte Volker, "kommt sofort", mit diesen Worten verließ er den Tisch.  
  
Harry schaute ihm hinterher: "Merkwürdiger Mann ..."  
  
"Also ich find ihn nett", piepste Daeva und die kleine Eule schuhute zustimmend.  
  
Etwas anderes konnte auch keiner mehr behaupten, nachdem Volker die bestellten Speisen und Getränke servierte. Auch das die ohne Zauberei hergestellten Sachen außergewöhnlich gut schmeckten, musste jeder ohne Neid zugeben.   
  
Und bei Daeva wunderte sich die Gruppe auch gar nicht, als sie ihren Salat der kleinen Eule überlies, die sich hungrig darüber her machte. Lupin teilte derweil seine Pizza mit dem Animagus.  
  
"Ich habe eine große Bitte an euch", sagte der Werwolf auf einmal zu den Kindern, "wenn Lucius Malfoy in Hogwarts ist, kommt bitte nicht auf die Idee uns zu besuchen. Direktor Dumbledore wird uns extra neue Quartiere zuweisen, dass wir Malfoy senior nicht über den Weg laufen."  
  
Harry nickte mit einem enttäuschtem Blick.  
  


***

  
"Also wenn das Tierchen ein Fleischfresser ist", meinte Cherry eines Abends, "dann kann ich was von Chewies frischem Fleisch an ihn abzweigen, ein Pflanzenfresser macht in der Fütterung ja keine Probleme."  
  
"Er wird ein Pflanzenfresser", erklärte Daeva bestimmt, "ich werde ihn jeden Tag mit Äpfeln füttern, wie ich es auch mit Papas Falken gemacht habe ... der fängt auch keine Mäuse mehr ..."  
  
"Wollen sie, dass ihr Tier ein Vegetarier wird, gehen sie zu Miss Daeva Red ...", murmelte Sam grinsend vor sich hin, "apropo Chewie, wie geht's ihm denn?"  
  
"Hagrid und ich können ihn jetzt sogar streicheln", sagte Cherry stolz, "die anderen will er zwar noch in Stücke reißen, aber so hält er mir wenigstens meine Verehrer vom Leib."  
  


***

  
29. Januar in einem fast leeren Klassenzimmer:  
  
"Die Zeit ist um, Miss Blue", sagte Professor Flitwick, "bitte legen sie ihre Feder weg."  
  
Sam tat wie ihr geheißen und der kleine Zauberer ließ mit einem Wink seines Zauberstab das Pergament zu ihm schweben.  
  
"Das war jetzt die letzte Prüfung, Miss Blue", erklärte der Lehrer, "ich werde ihre Arbeiten den entsprechenden Professoren vorlegen und sobald die Korrektur eingetroffen ist, besprechen wir eine mögliche Versetzung in eine höhere Klasse. Da nun der ... Direktorenwechsel ... ansteht und ... Mr. Malfoy hier der Gepflogenheiten bekannt gemacht werden muss, bitte ich um ihr Verständnis, dass die Bekanntgabe der Ergebnisse eventuell etwas länger dauern kann ..."  
  


***

  
30. Januar im Büro des Schuldirektors:  
  
"Albus", sagte McGonagall leise, "du erinnerst dich, was ich zu dir gesagt habe?"  
  
Dumbledore, der hinter seinem bereits leergepackten Schreibtisch saß, nickte: "Ich erinnere mich sehr deutlich daran, Minerva ..."  
  
"Dann laß dir etwas einfallen, sonst weißt du, wo du mich nach diesem Schuljahr finden kannst", mahnte die Lehrerin ernst.  
  
"Sei versichert, dass ich dies verhindern werde ..."  
  
"Wann wirst du Hogwarts verlassen?"  
  
"Gleich morgen nach dem Frühstück."  
  
"So früh schon?", McGonagall schaute traurig in ihre Teetasse.  
  
"Ich habe meine Gründe, Minerva, bitte vertraue mir ..."  
  


***

  
Die Stimmung beim Abendessen in der großen Halle war erdrückend gewesen. Die sonst so ausgelassenen Unterhaltungen blieben aus und nur wenige hatten in Hinblick auf den morgigen Tag ihren Appetit beibehalten. Viele Schülerinnen hatten bereits Tränen in ihren Augen, versuchten diese jedoch so gut wie möglich zu unterdrücken. Schweigend starrten sie mit gesenkten Köpfen in ihre Teller.  
  


***

  
Schweigend betrat man auch später den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Ich ... muss noch etwas mit meinen Brüdern besprechen", meinte Ron leise und verabschiedete sich somit fürs Erste von Harry und Hermine.  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen zeigte etwas unbeholfen zu den Treppen, die zu den Schlafräumen führten: "Und ich werde wohl noch etwas in die Bücher schaun ... kommst du allein zurecht, Harry?"  
  
Der Junge nickte nur und somit machte sich auch Hermine auf den Weg. Harry selbst setzte sich in einen Sessel vor den Kamin. Vor diesem saß bereits Sheila im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und starrte ins Feuer.  
  
"Was machst du da?", wollte der Junge wissen.  
  
"Ich bete", war die kurze Antwort der Austauschschülerin und warf einige getrocknete Blätter in die Flammen.  
  
Dann hörte Harry etwas anderes aus dem sehr ruhigen Gemeinschaftsraum. Es klang wie ein leises Wimmern und Schniefen. Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Geräusche und blickte in eine Ecke in der jemand im Schutze des Schattens zusammengekauert in einem Sessel saß.  
  
Langsam erhob sich Harry und ging auf die Ecke zu.  
  
"Ginny?", fragte er etwas überrascht, als er in das verweinte Gesicht des rothaarigen Mädchens blickte.  
  
Ginny wandte sich schnell von dem Anblick des Jungen ab und bedeckte zusätzlich ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen.  
  
"Geh weg ...", schniefte sie, "geh weg ... ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst ..."  
  
Harry kniete sich neben dem Sessel nieder, wußte jedoch nicht genau, was er sagen sollte, was das Mädchen beruhigen sollte, denn er wußte, dass es eigentlich nichts gab, was sie beruhigte ... was niemanden in einer solchen Situation beruhigen konnte ...  
  
Vorsichtig nahm er Ginnys Hand von ihrem Gesicht und schaute sie traurig an.  
  
"Er wird schon einen Weg finden ... es wird schon einen Weg geben, dass er zurückkommt ... ich bin mir sicher ...", es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, was der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor von sich gab und doch verstand ihn das Mädchen.  
  
Mit einem herzzerreißenden Aufschrei fiel Ginny Harry um den Hals und lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass er geht ... ich will es nicht!", schluchzte sie.  
  
Harry strich ihr langsam über den Rücken, um ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie nicht allein war. Die mitfühlenden Blicke der restlichen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum ignorierte er.  
  
"Das ist nicht fair, das ist nicht fair ... es ist einfach nicht fair", wiederholte das Mädchen immer wieder, bis es nur noch in ein Schluchzen überging, während sie sich weiterhin fest an Harry klammerte.  
  


***

  
Snape saß gerade über einem Stapel mit Zaubertrankarbeiten, als es an die Tür seines Büros klopfte.  
  
"Herein", murmelte er und Lupin und Sirius traten in das Zimmer.  
  
"Guten Abend, Severus", meinte der Werwolf, "ich hoffe, es ist nicht allzu spät, um dich zu stören."  
  
Snape legte die Feder zur Seite: "Warum seid ihr hier?"  
  
"Ich wollte mich eigentlich davon überzeugen, dass du auch so etwas wie ein Herz besitzt, Snape", knurrte Sirius, "aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht ... Albus muss morgen gehen und du sitzt hier seelenruhig auf deinem Stuhl und korrigierst Arbeiten, als sei nichts."  
  
"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung tun, Black?", kam es von dem Lehrer zurück, "soll ich mich vielleicht mit einer Flasche Whiskey anfreunden, wie du es wohl heute abend tun wirst?"  
  
"Zum Beispiel ..."  
  
"Ähm", unterbrach Lupin, "ich bin eigentlich hier, dich für nächste Woche um einen neuen Banntrank zu bitten, Severus."  
  
"Und ich sagte", wandte sich Sirius zu seinem Freund, "dass du ihn dieses Mal nicht brauchst. Wir lassen dich einfach hier in der Schule frei laufen und du zerfleischt im Gegenzug Malfoy senior!"  
  
"Das ist ein schlechter Witz", meinte Lupin.  
  
Snape erhob sich von seinem Stuhl: "Auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe, aber es wäre eine gute Idee, ... wenn nicht auch andere Leben dann auf dem Spiel stünden. Dein Banntrank wird rechtzeitig fertig werden, Lupin."  
  
"Danke, Severus", sagte dieser, wandte sich zum gehen, entschied sich jedoch noch kurz dagegen, "Sirius und ich wollen übermorgen abend nach Hogsmeade im O'Sullivian Pub einen trinken gehen."  
  
Der Animagus verzog das Gesicht und meinte mit einer großen Portion Sarkasmus: "Ja ... auf das Wohl unseres neuen Direktors ..."  
  
"Kommst du mit?", wollte Lupin wissen.  
  
Snape wollte sofort ablehnen, blieb jedoch einen Moment stumm und antwortete dann: "Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Gute Nacht!"  
  


***

  
31. Januar  
  
Obwohl die Lehrer am Vortag erklärt hatten, dass am heutigen Tage kein Unterricht stattfinden würde, waren alle Schüler und Professoren um sieben Uhr zum Frühstück erschienen. Die offizielle Erklärung für diesen schulfreien Tag war die Vorbereitung auf die Ankunft des neuen Direktors, doch in Wirklichkeit wußten alle, dass wegen der Verabschiedung Dumbledores sich niemand auf den Unterricht konzentrieren würde, weder die Schüler, noch die Lehrer.  
  
  
  
Man war der Meinung, dass es noch leiser war, als am vorherigen Abend. Die Stille wurde nur ab und an von einem unterdrückten Husten oder einem Schniefen unterbrochen.  
  
Dumbledore fand es an der Zeit, die abschließenden Worte zu sprechen, doch bevor er sich erheben konnte, standen plötzlich die Weasley-Zwillinge von ihren Plätzen auf und blieben mit den Augen auf den Direktor gerichtet neben dem Tisch stehen.  
  
Sowohl der alte Zauberer als auch alle anderen Lehrkräfte schauten die zwei Jungen verwirrt an.  
  
Als nächstes erhob sich das Gryffindortrio und tat es den Zwillingen gleich.  
  
Dem stummen Aufruf folgten nach und nach alle Schüler, bis jeder Junge und jedes Mädchen, einschließlich der Slytherins sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben hatte.  
  
  
  
"Darf ich erfahren, was das zu bedeuten hat?", wollte Dumbledore schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme wissen.  
  
George räusperte sich und trat etwas vor: "Eigentlich hatten wir alle bis zu diesem Augenblick gehofft, dass sie uns als Direktor von Hogwarts doch erhalten bleiben. Da es zu unserem größten Bedauern nicht der Fall ist ..."  
  
Fred nahm einen dicken Din A 4 Umschlag vom Tisch und trat ebenfalls vor: "... da wir ...", er schaute kurz zu seinen Brüdern, sowie zu Harry und Hermine, "... ihnen in den letzten Jahren wohl die meisten Nerven, Sorgen und Schwierigkeiten gekostet haben, wollen wir uns hiermit im Namen aller für ihre große Geduld, ihre Führungskraft und ihre liebenswerte Art bei ihnen bedanken, Direktor Dumbledore ..."  
  
"In den letzten Wochen", fuhr George fort, "haben wir die Grüße und Wünsche aller Schüler an sie gesammelt und sie auf diese Karte ...", er zeigte auf den Umschlag seines Bruders, "... übertragen."  
  
  
  
Wie untereinander abgesprochen entfernte sich nun Harry von seinem Platz und nahm Fred den Umschlag aus der Hand, um dann zum Lehrertisch zu gehen und ihn Dumbledore zu überreichen.  
  
"Sie werden immer unser Direktor sein", sagte Harry, während der alte Zauberer sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und die Karte annahm.  
  
Bevor er jedoch zu einer Rede ansetzten konnten, fingen zwei Ravenclaws hektisch an, etwas unter ihrem Tisch hervorzuholen. Ein Paket kam zum Vorschein, welches diese demonstrativ an den Nachbartisch der Hufflepuffs weitergaben und die wiederum zu den Slytherins reichten.   
  
Marcus Flint war es, der das Paket dann zum Gryffindortisch trug und es in die Hände von George Weasley gab.  
  
Während Harry wieder an seinen angestammten Platz zurückgekehrt war, ging nun George zum Lehrertisch und meinte zu Dumbledore: "In diesem Paket hat jedes Haus seinen Beitrag geleistet. Wir hoffen, es gefällt ihnen ... wir ... wir werden sie nicht vergessen und immer darauf hoffen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zu uns zurückkehren. Sie gehören nach Hogwarts und Hogwarts gehört zu ihnen. Sie sind Hogwarts, Direktor Dumbledore!"  
  
  
  
"Danke, mein Junge, ... danke", sagte der alte Zauberer nach einer Pause leise und nahm dem Jungen das Paket ab.  
  
Dann wandte er sich an die gesamte Schülerschaft: "Meine lieben Kinder, ich bin zutiefst gerührt über dieses Geschenk. Ich werde mich natürlich bemühen, dass ich diese Gabe nicht als Abschiedsgeschenk bezeichnen muss. Doch für das Erste werde ich diesen Platz räumen. Bitte kommt Direktor Malfoy mit dem gleichen Respekt entgegen, wie ihr es bei mir getan habt."  
  
Dumbledore schwieg kurz und überlegte, ob er noch weiter ausholen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen, schloss mit einem von Herzen kommenden "vielen Dank" ab und setzte sich wieder. Schnell schob er seine Halbmondbrille hoch und tupfte sich mit einer Serviette die Ecken seiner Augen ab.  
  
Dann ertönte das Klatschen eines einzelnen Händepaares ... McGonagall ... zu Dumbledore blickend stand sie auf ... als nächstes folgten Hagrid und Hooch, bis alle Lehrer sich applaudierend am Lehrertisch erhoben hatten. Dem stimmten kurz danach auch die Schüler ein.  
  
  
  
Ein wärmender Applaus zum Abschied für einen der größten Zauberer der Geschichte, mit dem Echo für eine baldige Wiederkehr.  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 20   
  
  
  
_Eigentlich sollte ich hier jetzt aufhören und das Kapitelende wirken lassen, aber da ist noch etwas, was beim Schreiben von diesem Kapitel passiert ist.  
Ich sollte meine Schwester (nennen wir sie hier Kle-Schla ed Din) vom Schiff abholen. Um die Wartezeit zu verkürzen, hab ich meinen Schreibkram mitgenommen. Nachdem ich etwas geschrieben hatte, kam Kle-Schla und ich fuhr mit meinem Auto los. Während dieser Fahrt musste meine Schwester ihre (kranke?) Kreativität an meiner Geschichte ausprobieren. Hier das Ergebnis, das ich euch nicht vorenthalten will:  
  
Rede von Dumbledore von meiner Schwester Kle-Schla ed Din:  
  
"Meine lieben Kinder, ich bin zutiefst gerührt über dieses Geschenk. Ich werde mich natürlich bemühen, dass ich diese Gabe nicht als Abschiedsgeschenk bezeichnen muss. Doch für das Erste werde ich diesen Platz räumen. Bitte kommt Direktor Malfoy mit dem gleichen Respekt entgegen, wie ihr es bei mir getan habt. **Auch wenn er ein Mutant ist, er hat eine sehr soziale Ader und versucht deutsch zu lernen. Er hat auch Probleme euch zu erkennen, da er nur an Schwarzlicht gewöhnt ist, daher wundert euch nicht, wenn er Männlein und Weiblein verwechselt. Er wird im Stall hinter der Hühnerhütte wohnen. Bitte gebt ihm eine warme Mahlzeit am Tag, er isst gern Würmer, Maden, aber auch gern Menschenfleisch. Und passt auf, dass er euch nicht die Finger abknabbert. Er riecht Menschen! So, genug geschwafelt, ich muss jetzt in den Underground, bevor die Bullen kommen und mich wegen meiner Drogendealereien in den Bunker stecken!"**  
  
  
Und da wir gerade dabei sind: Es gibt hier einen Mary Sue Test von Nikki. Je mehr Punkte, desto mehr Mary Sue ist der Charakter. Ich hab das mal ausprobiert und das kam dabei raus:  
Platz 1: Cherry Threethousand mit 13 Punkten  
Platz 2: Daeva Red mit 10 Punkten  
Platz 3: Khair ed Din mit 9 Punkten  
Platz 4: Sam Blue mit 8 Punkten  
Platz 5: Kalidor und Sheila mit jeweils 5 Punkten  
Platz 6: Morgana Argent und Rasputin mit jeweils 3 Punkten  
  
Verdammt, und dabei dachte ich, mit Morgana hätte ich die perfekte Mary Sue erschaffen *grummel*  
  
  
Naja, bis zum nächsten Mal  
Khair_  
  



	29. Kapitel 21 ZUSCHLAGENDE ARGUMENTE

_Moin Moin! Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews @Maxine, Hecate, Loreilei Lee, Thorin Eichenschild, Elliot, Doro-chan, Hexe und Fay Riddle.  
@Fay Riddle: Das wäre auch eine Idee gewesen, aber bei mir sind die Schüler nicht so mutig, um es sich gleich mit Malfoy zu verderben ...  
@Hecate: Da siehst du mal, wie schlecht ich in Französisch war ... *g* ... es tut mir leid *heul*  
  
Vielen Dank auch von meiner Schwester für eure Meinung zu ihrem Beitrag. Sie hat sich sehr gefreut.  
  
So, hab lange überlegt, ob ich aus diesem Kapitel 1 oder 2 Teile mache. Hab mich fürs erste entschieden (auch wenn es dadurch wieder ziemlich lang ist), da die ersten 6 (von 12) Word Seiten nicht unbedingt etwas aufregendes erhalten.  
Warnung: Gegen Ende des Kapitels wird "etwas" verschwenderisch mit Alkohol umgegangen. Seid so nett und macht das nicht nach.  
In diesem Sinne viel Spaß  
_  
  
  


**Kapitel 21**

  


**In der Wahl seiner Feinde kann man gar nicht vorsichtig genug sein**

  


**oder**

  


**(ZU)SCHLAGENDE ARGUMENTE**

  
  
  
  
Alle Augen der Schüler und Lehrer waren am nächsten Morgen auf die Tür zur großen Halle gerichtet, als um punkt sieben Uhr Lucius Malfoy in derselbigen stand. Sein musternder Blick fiel über den Saal, sein Kopf war wie immer etwas angehoben, um seine Meinung über "Normalsterbliche" auszudrücken.  
  
Minerva McGonagall stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und sagte laut und deutlich: "Guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy nickte der Lehrerin zu und begann die Halle zu durchqueren, um zum Lehrertisch zu gelangen. Ihm folgte so unsichtbar wie möglich ein kleiner Junge mit mittelbraunen Haaren bis zu den Schultern, die zu einem kleinen Zopf zusammengebunden waren.  
  
Vor dem Lehrertisch drehte der Mann sich zu der Schülerschaft um.  
  
Seine Stimme klang herrschend durch den Raum: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich alle kennen. Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy und ich bin ab sofort der Direktor dieser Schule. Damit wir uns gleich verstehen: Die lockeren Zeiten, die sie unter der Führung von Albus Dumbledore haben genießen können, sind ab sofort vorbei. Fehltritte werden nicht mehr geduldet. Der heutige Unterricht findet wie geplant statt!"  
  
Danach ging er um den Tisch herum, warf Snape einen deutlichen Blick zu und setzte sich schließlich auf den Stuhl des Direktors.  
  
Der kleine Junge mit den braunen Haaren stand verloren zwischen den sitzenden Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws.  
  
McGonagall trat hinter dem Tisch der Professoren hervor und nahm dem Hausmeister Filch den sprechenden Hut und den hölzernen Hocker, den er in den Händen hielt, ab.  
  
Sie winkte den Jungen zu sich und zeigte ihm an, dass er sich auf den Hocker setzten sollte. Der Junge folgte der Anweisung.  
  
"Dies ist Debrel du Mabolus", wandte sie sich erklärend an die Schüler, "er wird ab sofort in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen. Mr. du Mabolus ist fünfzehn Jahre alt und wird somit der fünften Klasse zugeteilt. Der Hut wird ihm sein Haus zuweisen."  
  
Somit senkte die Lehrerin den sprechenden Hut auf das Haupt des Jungen.  
  
"HA!", rief der Hut sofort laut, "das ist einfach! GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Die Schüler applaudierten, als Debrel sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors begab, wo er auch gleich von den Weasley Brüdern zu sich gewinkt wurde.  
  
  
  
Die Verwandlungslehrerin kehrte an ihren Platz zurück.  
  
Malfoy beugte sich zu ihr und meinte: "Nach dem Unterricht wird es eine Konferenz im Lehrerzimmer geben. Kümmern sie sich um die Anwesenheit aller Lehrkräfte, Professor McGonagall!"  
  
"Sicher, Mr. Malfoy!", antwortete diese.  
  
"Und noch etwas: Ich bin mir bewußt, dass sie mich nicht leiden können, aber trotzdem ist es eine Tatsache, dass ich nun der Leiter dieser Schule bin, also reden sie mich mit dem entsprechenden Titel an!"  
  
McGonagall schwieg daraufhin.  
  
  
  
"Und die Hölle auf Erden hat begonnen", murmelte Ron vor sich hin, während sich seine Brüder um den Neuankömmling kümmerten.  
  
"Hi! Ich heiße Fred Weasley und das ist mein Bruder George. Wenn du uns verwechselst, ist das nicht so schlimm ...", sagte Fred und streckte dem Jungen die Hand hin.  
  
Dieser ergriff sie und meinte: "Hallo ... Debrel du Mabolus ... aber das habt ihr ja alle gerade gehört."  
  
"Das haben wir gehört", mischte sich Hermine ein, "was ich mich aber noch frage ist, warum du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts kommst. Übrigens, ich bin Hermine Granger. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."  
  
"Ja, mich ebenfalls", kam es von Debrel, der ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, "zu deiner Frage: ich bin vorher auf die zuständige Zauberschule in Afrika gegangen, bis sich meine Eltern entschlossen haben, nach Großbritannien zu gehen. Und jetzt bin ich hier ..."  
  
"Für nen Afrikaner bist du aber ziemlich hell ...", kam das Kommentar von Lee Jordan und kassierte einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Ginny Weasley, die dann noch "So was sagt man nicht" zischte.  
  
"Was denn?", kam es von ihm, "schau mich an ... ich hab das Recht, das zu äußern oder denkst du, das wär Schuhcreme in meinem Gesicht?"  
  
"Lass mich raten", sagte Harry, "deine Eltern kommen ursprünglich von hier und sind irgendwann nach Afrika gezogen, oder?"  
  
Debrels Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen: "Stimmt genau."  
  
Harry reichte ihm die Hand über den Tisch: "Hi, ich heiße Harry und der Rotschopf neben mir ist Ron ... ist unschwer zu ersehen, dass er mit Fred, George und Ginny verwandt ist ..."  
  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Unterricht flüsterte Daeva leise zu Sam: "Das ist der böse Mann, den Tatze gekratzt hat ..."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy ...", murmelte Sam, "Vater von Draco Malfoy ... ziemlich reich ..."  
  
"Und böse!", Daeva wies noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hin.  
  
"Dann sollten wir uns vor ihm in Acht nehmen", schlussfolgerte Sam, "er hat noch nicht einmal eine Ausbildung zum Lehrer vollzogen und ist Direktor ... selbst das Ministerium kann nicht so blöd sein ..."  
  
"Fragen wir doch Cherry", merkte Daeva an, "sie hat doch die Weihnachtsferien bei Dracos Familie verbracht."  
  
Sam blieb stehen und schaute ihre Freundin an: "Daeva! Das ist eine sehr gute Idee!"  
  
  
"Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, wenn dein Vater hier Direktor ist", meinte Cherry, während sie neben einem ziemlich stillen Draco herging.  
  
Der Slytherin schaute seine Hausgenossin an: "Mein Vater ist Direktor der Schule in die ich gehe ... oh, wie ich mich freue ... meine Autorität ist völlig hinüber ... man wird jetzt keine Angst mehr vor mir haben, sondern vor meinem Vater ..."  
  
"Hast du mal mit ihm darüber gesprochen?"  
  
Draco lachte: "Mit meinem Vater? Sprechen? Am besten noch diskutieren? Du hast ihn doch schon teilweise kennengelernt. Vater lässt sich auf keine Diskussionen ein. Nur seine Meinung und Entscheidung zählt!"  
  
"Hast du es schon einmal versucht?"  
  
"Ein einziges Mal", sagte der Junge etwas leiser, "die Narbe wegen dieser "Diskussion" habe ich immer noch"  
  
Cherry sah ihn verständnislos an: "Und trotzdem folgst du ihm noch? Trotzdem sagst du seinen Namen voller Stolz, wenn du in der Öffentlichkeit über ihn redest? Was bitte schön ist das für eine Einstellung. Wenn mein Onkel das mit mir machen würde, dann könnte er sich meine Hilfe sonst wo hinstecken!"  
  
"Deinen Onkel und meinen Vater kann man sicherlich nicht vergleichen ..."  
  
"Jain ... mein Onkel ist ein alter Sack und dein Daddy sieht noch relativ gut aus ... aber bei meinem Onkel ist es auch so, dass immer nur seine Meinung zählt ..."  
  
Draco grinste: "Was meinst du? Wer würde in einer Diskussionsrunde den kürzeren ziehen? Mein Vater oder dein Onkel?"  
  
"Ich möchte die Sturheit und Überzeugungskraft deines Vater jetzt auf keinen Fall anzweifeln, aber ich behaupte einfach mal, dass mein Onkel das Rennen machen würde."  
  
"Dann sollten wir die Beiden mal zusammenbringen."  
  
Cherry zuckte mit den Schultern: "So klein, wie unsere Welt ist, kennen die sich sicher schon ..."  
  
"Ähm ...", fing Draco nun an rumzudrucksen, "hast du eigentlich schon eine Einladung zum Valentinsball bekommen?"  
  
"EINE?", die Slytherin lachte herzhaft, "soll ich dir den Waschkorb mit Karten zeigen?", dann blitzte etwas in ihren Augen und sie meinte unschuldig, "warum fragst du?"  
  
Der blonde Junge räusperte sich: "Da der Halloweenball ja zu unser beider Ungunsten verlaufen ist, möchte ich, Draco Malfoy, dich diesmal herzlich zum Valentinsball einladen und fragen, ob du mich begleitest."  
  
Cherry grinste: "Sehr gerne, Mr. Draco Malfoy. Lady Cherry Threetousand nimmt ihre Einladung dankend an. Und heute abend gibt es im Gemeinschaftsraum ein schönes Kaminfeuer, während ich die anderen Einladungskarten verbrenne. Dazu bist du auch herzlich eingeladen."  
  
Beide Slytherins grinsten diabolisch.  
  
  
Am Nachmittag gab es die von Lucius Malfoy angekündigte Lehrerkonferenz. Gespannt saßen alle in ihren Sesseln und nahmen daran teil, wie der neue Direktor Hogwarts hocherhobenen Hauptes das Zimmer betrat. Majestätisch setzte er sich auf den großen Sessel, der sich am Kopf des Tisches befand. Wie auch schon am Morgen in der Halle, musterte er zunächst einmal die Anwesenden. Wieder blieb sein Blick etwas länger an Snape hängen, welcher neben McGonagall saß, also nur zwei Plätze von ihm entfernt.  
  
"Die meisten von ihnen kenne ich bereits", fing der Mann an, "leider wurden mir jedoch bisher die diesjährigen Neuzugänge in den Lehrerreihen noch nicht vorgestellt. Darf ich bitten ...?"  
  
Die vier "Neuzugänge" schauten sich kurz an und als erstes erhob sich Morgana Argent.  
  
"Morgana Argent", sagte sie in ihrem üblichen Ton, "Lehrkraft für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"  
  
Malfoy nickte ihr zu: "Ich habe bereits von ihrer Art, die Schüler mit strenger Disziplin zu unterrichten, gehört."  
  
Argent hob fordernd ihr Doppelkinn etwas an: "Ich habe nicht vor, meine Unterrichtsmethoden zu ändern. Dies ist die einzige Methode den Kindern etwas vernünftiges beizubringen."  
  
"Dagegen habe ich auch nichts zu sagen, Professor Argent. Vielen Dank."  
  
Die von den Schülern als Herzkönigin betitelte Lehrerin setzte sich wieder.  
  
Als nächstes stand Jackie Chun auf.  
  
"Mein Name ist Jackie Chun", kam es von ihm, "ich unterrichte Muggelkunde."  
  
Wieder nickte Malfoy dem Lehrer zu und da nichts weiteres gesagt wurde setzte dieser sich auch schnell wieder, damit Kalidor sich von seinem Stuhl erheben konnte.  
  
Mit einer schwingenden Kopfbewegung warf er kurz die Haare zurück, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen und meinte dann: "Kalidor Baka. Ich bin Lehrer in Ausbildung, Direktor Malfoy."  
  
Ein Nicken Malfoys lies den jungen Mann wieder Platz nehmen.  
  
Als letztes stand Khair auf: "Khair ed Din, Lehrerin in Ausbildung."  
  
"Miss ed Din ... ich erinnere mich", sagte Malfoy, bevor sie sich setzen konnte, "sie hatten doch zusammen mit Professor Snape dieses unangenehmen Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Golem. Ist das richtig?"  
  
Khair atmete tief ein: "Ja, das stimmt."  
  
"Ich werde wohl diesbezüglich später noch einige Fragen an sie haben", sagte der blonde Mann, "bleiben sie nach der eigentlich Konferenz bitte noch im Raum."  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin nickte stumm und setzte sich wieder.  
  
  
  
Dann begann eine lange, sachliche und trockene Konferenz darüber, wie sich die Lehrpläne aufbauten, welcher Lehrstoff und welche Prüfungen anstanden. Akribisch notierte sich der neue Direktor von Hogwarts alles, stellte Hintergrundfragen und man hatte den Eindruck, als würde er seinen neuen Posten wirklich ernst nehmen.  
  
  
  
Dann kam man auf besonders auffälligen Schüler, sowohl auf die Guten als auch auf die als etwas problematischeren Fälle, zu sprechen. Zur Überraschung der Eingeweihten nahm er unparteiisch alle Informationen entgegen, die er erhielt, egal um welchen Schüler aus welchem Haus es ging.  
  
Professor Flitwick meldete sich bei diesem Thema zu Wort: "Miss Samantha Amanda Blue. Erste Klasse im Hause Ravenclaw. Auf Anraten von ... Albus Dumbledore wurde mit der Schülerin eine alle Fächer umfassende Prüfung geschrieben, um ihren Wissenstand herauszufinden."  
  
"Wie kam das?", wollte Malfoy wissen.  
  
"Der Notendurchschnitt von Miss Blue liegt gleich auf, wie der von Miss Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor, als diese das erste Jahr absolvierte. Miss Granger hat zwar wie Miss Blue einen Wissenstand, der über ihre eigentliche Klasse hinausgeht, besitzt aber auch das Verständnis in Stressituationen nicht vorübereilt einen gefährlichen Zauber anzuwenden."  
  
"Und dieses Verständnis hat Miss ... Blue nicht?"  
  
"Miss Blue hat bereits das Wissen einen "Fireball" zu erzeugen und dieses hat sie - wenn auch nicht wirklich beabsichtigt - angewandt. Ein Sachschaden entstand, der jedoch schnell wieder behoben werden konnte."  
  
"Ist sich die Schülerin sich ihres ... Ausrutschers im nachhinein bewußt geworden?"  
  
Flitwick nickte: "Ja, ihre voreilige Entscheidung hat Miss Blue eingesehen und auch ohne Protest den auferlegten Punkteabzug hingenommen. Ihre Eltern wurden ebenfalls darüber benachrichtigt. Aufgrund dieses Vorfalles wurde beschlossen, Miss Blue in eine höhere Klasse zu versetzen, damit ihr Wissenstand voll ausgeschöpft wird und sie damit dann auch umgehen kann."  
  
"Und wie sind die Prüfungen ausgefallen?", fragte Malfoy.  
  
"Hervorragend. Sie könnte in den meisten Fächern bereits die dritte Klasse absolvieren und in einem Fach sogar schon die vierte."  
  
"In welchem Fach hat sie denn diese herausragende Leistung erbracht?"  
  
"Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", antwortete der kleine Lehrer.  
  
Malfoy faltete seine Hände: "Ich schlage einen Kompromiss vor ... auch wenn die Schülerin in den anderen Fächern höhere Klassen absolvieren könnte, sollte sie wegen des Altersunterschiedes weiterhin in der ersten Klasse unterrichtet werden, mit der Ausnahme des gerade von ihnen angesprochenen Faches. Da dieses Fach wirklich verantwortliche Schüler braucht, stimme ich ihrem Vorschlag zu, Miss Blue für "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" in die vierte Klasse zu versetzen."  
  
  
"Hey, Cherry!", flüsterte Sam leise und winkte der Slytherin in der Bibliothek zu, "komm mal!".  
  
Dem Wink folgend machte sich das Mädchen auf den Weg zum Tisch, an dem die Ravenclaw mit Daeva saß.  
  
Während sich Cherry auf einen Stuhl setzte, fragte sie: "Was ist?"  
  
"Du warst doch über die Weihnachtsferien bei Draco Malfoy, oder?", fing Sam an  
  
"Jaaa ...", war die Antwort.  
  
"Und ihr habt im elterlichen Haus gewohnt?"  
  
"Jaaa ..."  
  
"Hast du da auch Lucius Malfoy gesehen?"  
  
"Jaaa ..."  
  
"Hast du auch mit ihm gesprochen?"  
  
"Komm auf den Punkt, Sam!"  
  
"Wir wollen wissen, wie Dracos Vater so ist oder war oder ... sein wird", piepste die Elbin dazwischen.  
  
"Wieso das denn?"  
  
"Nun ja", fing Sam an, "Lucius Malfoy hat keine Ausbildung zum Lehrer absolviert und wurde trotzdem vom Zauberministerium als Direktor eingesetzt. Und ich würde gern wissen weshalb ... und ..."  
  
"... da hast du gedacht, dass ich euch erzähle, was Schwiegerpapa Lucius den lieben langen Tag gemacht hat, hab ich recht?"  
  
"Korrekt", bestätigte Sam.  
  
Cherry überlegte: "Naja, in den Weihnachtsferien hab ich ihn nicht oft gesehen, als ich auf Malfoy Manor war ... er war sehr beschäftigt, musste dauernd weg und irgendwelche Jobs erledigen ... ansonsten ... hm ... er ist ziemlich ... wie soll ich sagen ... er duldet keine Widersprüche in seiner Familie ... und er ist ein Slytherin ... seine ganze Bude hängt damit aus ... wäre ich sein Innenarchitekt, dann würde ich ihm etwas Abwechslung in der Gestaltung vorschlagen ... aber fragt doch Draco, er ist sein Sohn ..."  
  
"Ähm ...", meinte Sam und winkte ab, "nee ... lass mal ... danke für die Infos ..."  
  
  
"In vierzehn Tagen ist Valentinstag", bemerkte McGonagall, "haben sie irgendwelche Änderungen für den Ball angedacht?"  
  
"Nein, Professor", antwortete dieser, "der anstehende Valentinsball wird wie gewohnt stattfinden. Die Damen haben im Kleid zu erscheinen, die Herren in der Festrobe oder in entsprechender Abendgewandung. Das Fest startet um 19.00 Uhr mit dem Abendessen und bis 21.00 Uhr ist Anwesenheitspflicht sowohl für Lehrkörper als auch für Schüler. Um Mitternacht wird der Ball dann endgültig beendet. Sie verzeihen mir bitte, dass ich mich in diesem Jahr noch nicht am Schmücken des Festsaales beteilige."  
  
McGonagall nickte: "In Ordnung. Wir haben jetzt eigentlich alle Punkte dieser Konferenz besprochen. Haben sie noch sonstige Fragen?"  
  
"Zur Zeit nicht", sagte Malfoy, "wenn welche aufkommen, werde ich mich natürlich an sie wenden. Die Konferenz ist hiermit geschlossen. Vielen Dank."  
  
Die Lehrer erhoben sich und verließen den Raum. Allein Khair blieb auf ihrem Platz sitzen.  
  
"Sev...", Malfoy korrigierte sich sofort, während er den Zaubertranklehrer zurückhielt, "Professor Snape, würden sie bitte vor der Tür warten. Wenn ich mit Miss ed Din fertig bin, würde ich sie gern unter vier Augen sprechen."  
  
Bevor Snape darauf etwas antworten konnte, nahm McGonagall ihn am Arm und meinte zu Malfoy: "Hat das nicht Zeit? Professor Snape hat noch ziemlich viel zu tun. Ich brauche für meinen Unterricht noch einige spezielle Zutaten."  
  
Der neue Direktor schwieg kurz und ein gefährliches Blitzen erschien in seinen Augen: "Natürlich, Professor McGonagall."  
  
Nachdem auch diese Beiden das Zimmer verlassen hatten, wandte sich Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit Khair zu: "Nun zu ihnen ..."  
  
  
  
"Minerva!", beschwerte sich Snape leise, "ich weiß, was Albus gesagt hat, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du mein Kindermädchen spielen sollst!"  
  
"Wer sagt denn was von spielen?", antwortete die Lehrerin.  
  
"Ich kann mich sehr gut allein mit Lucius auseinandersetzen."  
  
"Und ich werde so gut wie möglich dafür sorgen, dass du dies nicht tun wirst!"  
  
"Du bist nicht meine Mutter, Minerva!"  
  
"Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Severus, wäre ich es nämlich, wärst du damals nach Gryffindor gekommen!"  
  
  
Deprimiert warf sich Harry auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Ron hatte bereits darauf gesessen und schaute seinen Freund verwundert an.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir los?", wollte er wissen.  
  
"Außer dass Lucius Malfoy Direktor ist, wir im Rätsel des leibhaftigen Teufels nicht weiterkommen, Voldemort nun uneingeschränkten Zutritt zu Hogwarts hat und ich meinem baldigen Ableben immer näher komme ... nichts ..."  
  
Ron sah Harry stumm an, bis er "Da ist doch noch etwas" sagte.  
  
"Reicht das nicht?", meinte der schwarzhaarige Junge.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Harry seufzte: "Ich hab keine Verabredung für den Valentinstag."  
  
"Ach ...", machte Ron, "nur weil du schlechte Laune hast, weil keine mit dir auf den Ball gehen will, muss er arme du-weißt-schon-wer seinen Kopf hinhalten. Weißt du eigentlich wie fies das gegenüber ihm ist? Außer, dass er dich töten will, hat er dir doch gar nichts getan!"  
  
Beide Jungen grinsten sich an.  
  
"Wen hast du gefragt?", wollte Ron wissen.  
  
"Zuerst Cherry, aber sie sagte nur, wenn Malfoy junior sie nicht fragen würde, würde sie ohne Begleitung erscheinen. Dann hab ich Cho gefragt, aber sie hatte sich bereits mit Rasputin verabredet ... und Sheila wurde von Kalidor Baka eingeladen und hat zugesagt ..."  
  
"Von Baka?", Ron musste ein Lachen verbergen, "ich dachte bisher, dass er eher auf das blonde vollbusige steht ... naja, egal ... hm ... mal überlegen ... nein, mir fällt jetzt auch keine ein, die noch keinen Begleiter hat ... außer Millicent Bullstrode, aber ich glaube auf diese Begleitung verzichtest du gern, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte: "Du bist mit Hermine da, oder?"  
  
"So ist es ... warte mal, frag doch Ginny!", fiel es dem rothaarigen Jungen ein.  
  
"Ginny?", fragte Harry skeptisch.  
  
"Ja, genau. Meine Schwester ist doch total in dich verschossen. Die sagt mit Sicherheit nicht nein und ich habe auch noch nicht gehört, dass sie eine Verabredung hat. Und somit stehst du nicht mehr allein da. Problem gelöst!"  
  
"Ja, aber was ist, wenn Ginny sich dann etwas einredet, was nicht ist?", kam es unsicher von Harry.  
  
"Du meinst, dass du sie lieben würdest?", hakte Ron nach und nach einem bestätigendem Nicken sagte er: "Ist doch egal!"  
  
Also stand Harry wieder vom Sofa auf und bewegte sich in Richtung des Sessels am Fenster, in dem das rothaarige Mädchen saß.  
v "Ginny?", fragte er zaghaft und große glänzende Augen richteten sich auf ihn.  
  
"Ja?", kam es erwartungsvoll von ihr.  
  
Harry kratzte sich am Kopf: "Ähm ... ich wollte fragen, ob du ... mit mir zum Valentinsball gehen würdest, ... damit wir beide nicht allein erscheinen."  
  
Ginny öffnete den Mund, suchte anscheinend nach ein paar Worten und meinte dann leise: "Tut mir leid, Harry, ich werde bereits von Neville begleitet."  
  
  
Als Khair das Lehrerzimmer verließ, wartete bereits die Verwandlungslehrerin auf sie.  
  
"Darf ich fragen, was Mr. Malfoy mit ihnen so lange besprochen hat?", fragte McGonagall.  
  
Khair fuhr sich etwas abgekämpft durch die Haare: "Er wollte einen detaillierten Bericht wegen dem Vorfall mit dem Golem. Er hat dauernd Hintergrundfragen gestellt ..."  
  
"War da sonst noch etwas?"  
  
Schnell schüttelte die Juniorlehrerin den Kopf: "Nein, wirklich nicht, aber die letzten zwei Tage waren doch etwas anstrengend gewesen. Ich glaube, ich nehme jetzt gleich ein Bad und lege mich dann schlafen."  
  
"Eine gute Idee, Miss ed Din", sagte McGonagall, "ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend."  
  
  
"Ich finde das eigentlich keine gute Idee", flüsterte Lupin, während er und Sirius durch die Gänge schlichen.  
  
"Ach was", kam es leise von dem Animagus, "ich hab mich gestern extra noch mit Harry getroffen, damit er mir den Tarnumhang geben kann. Und jetzt werden wir, wie ganz normale ... unsichtbare Leute durch den Vordereingang nach Hogsmeade gehen und einen drauf machen!"  
  
"Aber hätten wir nicht einen anderen Weg gehen können? Das hier sind zufälligerweise die Lehrerquartiere."  
  
Sirius grinste: "Ich will noch jemanden abholen."  
  
Lupin setzte seinen "Was hat der denn schon wieder vor"-Blick auf: "Ok ... eigentlich will ich gar nicht wissen, was in deinem Kopf vor, aber ich muss wohl fragen, oder?"  
  
"Wenn Snape wirklich mitkommt, dann braucht er doch etwas Gesellschaft ..."  
  
"WEN?"  
  
"Wen wohl ... Miss ed Din natürlich ..."  
  
"Aha ... und wenn Severus nun nicht mitkommt?"  
  
"Dann füllen wir sie ab, damit sie uns jedes schmutzige Detail dieser Beziehung erzählt", grinste Sirius.  
  
Lupin verdrehte die Augen und murmelte: "Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen ..."  
  
Ehe der Werwolf sich versehen konnte, standen beide bereits vor der Tür der Juniorlehrerin und Sirius klopfte an.  
  
"Wer ist da?", erklang es von innen.  
  
"Rotkäppchen und der böse Wolf", antwortete der Animagus und fing sich damit einen stechenden Seitenblick von Lupin ein.  
  
Khair öffnete die Tür und starrte zuerst einmal verwirrt auf einen leeren Flur. Sie trat einige Schritte heraus und schaute in beide Richtungen des Ganges. Es war nichts zu sehen, also ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Bevor sie sich ihren Unterlagen auf dem Tisch zuwenden konnte, ertönte ein "Hübsch haben sie es hier".  
  
Erschrocken wirbelte die Juniorlehrerin herum und versuchte den Körper zu der Stimme auszumachen, doch sie konnte niemanden sehen.  
  
"Oh toll, Khair", murmelte sie, "jetzt leidest du schon unter Hallus ..."  
  
"Das ist keine Halluzination, Miss ed Din", erklang es wieder und plötzlich erschien der Kopf von Sirius Black in der Luft und grinste die Frau an.  
  
Khair hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, bekam große Augen, fing dann laut an zu schreien und stolperte rückwärts.  
  
Lupin kam hastig aus dem Umhang und versuchte sofort die aufgebrachte Lehrerin in Ausbildung zu beruhigen, doch zuvor erwischte Khair das erstbeste, was ihr in die Hände kam - nämlich eine Vase - und schleuderte sie auf den in der Luft schwebenden Kopf.  
  
Geistesgegenwärtig lies Sirius den Umhang fallen und ergriff die anfliegende Vase mit beiden Händen.  
  
"So langsam wird's langweilig", meinte er und betrachtete die Porzellanware, "außerdem reduzieren sie damit Hogwarts Vasenbestand erheblich."  
  
"WAS ZUM HENKER MACHEN SIE HIER?", schrie Khair hysterisch.  
  
Sirius stellte die Vase auf den Tisch und sagte: "Wir wollten sie fragen, ob sie mit uns nach Hogsmeade in den Pub gehen."  
  
"WAS?", die Juniorlehrerin traute ihren Ohren nicht, "sie erschrecken mich fast zu Tode, nur um mich zu fragen, ob ich sie begleite?"  
  
Der Animagus grinste: "Tja, sind wir nicht nett?"  
  
Nun meldete sich Lupin zu Wort: "Es tut mir leid, wenn wir sie so erschreckt haben. Es lag nicht in unserer Absicht, aber wir müssen uns ab sofort noch unauffälliger durch das Schloß bewegen, da Lucius Malfoy nicht in unsere Anwesenheit eingeweiht werden soll."  
  
Khair zeigte auf Sirius, während sie mit Lupin sprach: "Ihnen ist bekannt, dass er als Mörder gesucht wird und sie wollen in der Öffentlichkeit einen trinken gehen?"  
  
Der Animagus zuckte mit den Schultern und holte seine Cappie aus der Hosentasche: "Ich habe gelernt nicht aufzufallen", ein Räuspern von Lupin erklang, "außerdem ist der O'Sullivian Pub nicht unbedingt als Aurorentreffpunkt bekannt. Also, kommen sie jetzt mit?"  
  
Khair beäugte Sirius skeptisch: "Wo ist der Haken?"  
  
Dieser hob abwehrend die Arme: "Kein Haken, kein doppelter Boden, sie müssen ihre Getränke nur selbst bezahlen ..."  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin blickte auf den Papierstapel auf ihrem Tisch und seufzte dann: "Ok, ich hab ja sowieso nicht wichtiges zu tun ..."  
  
Während Khair ihren Mantel aus einem Schrank holte, wurde Sirius Grinsen für kurze Zeit breiter und Lupin schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf.  
  
  
  
Sirius und Lupin warfen sich wieder den Tarnumhang über und Khair ging ganz normal in Richtung Eingangshalle. In der Halle selber lief sie Snape über den Weg, der sich ebenfalls zur Tür bewegte. Der Zaubertranklehrer musterte sie kurz, zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schaute sich um und meinte dann: "Wo sind Lupin und Black?"  
  
Khair lies ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen und zeigte dann mit dem Finger auf eine der Ritterrüstungen, deren Finger sich gerade - bis auf den Mittelfinger - zu einer Faust ballten.  
  
Snape öffnete wortlos die Tür und wies die Juniorlehrerin an, hinauszugehen. Danach trat er selbst hindurch und kurz darauf schloss sich die Tür wieder wie von Geisterhand.  
  
Nachdem sie ein Stück den Weg hinuntergegangen waren, nahmen Sirius und Lupin den Umhang ab und der Animagus setzte seine Mütze auf.   
  
Lupin lief neben Snape: "Ich freue mich, dass du uns begleitest, Severus. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich nicht daran geglaubt, dass du kommst."  
  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, Lupin, dann weiß ich eigentlich immer noch nicht, warum ich nun mit euch auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade bin", war die Antwort, dann nickte er mit dem Kopf zu Khair, die vor ihnen wegging und fügte leise an: "Warum ist sie hier?"  
  
Lupin räusperte sich: "Sirius wollte sie dabei haben ..."  
  
Die einzige Reaktion Snapes war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.  
  
"Leiste ihr doch mal kurz Gesellschaft", begann der Werwolf wieder, "ich muss nur mal was mit Sirius besprechen", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging auf den Animagus zu, der etwas weiter hinter ihnen lief.  
  
  
  
"Sirius", sagte Lupin leise, "du weißt, was du mir versprochen hast!"  
  
Der Animagus nickte: "Ich werde mich bemühen, keinen Streit geschweige denn eine Prügellei mit Snape vom Zaun zu brechen."  
  
Der Werwolf tätschelte lächelnd den Kopf seines Freundes: "So ist's brav"  
  
  
Der O'Sullivian Pub war ein unscheinbares altes Häuschen am anderen Ende von Hogsmeade. Welker Efeu hing an den Mauern, aus denen langsam der Putz bröckelte. Zwei Fensterscheiben im ersten Stock waren zerschlagen, die anderen nicht unbedingt gut geputzt. Auf dem Reetdach machte sich bereits der Moos breit und der Schornstein stand nur noch zur Hälfte.  
  
Khair beäugte das Haus interessiert: "Ich bin schon mal hier in der Gegend gewesen, aber das ist mir noch nie aufgefallen ..."  
  
"Das ist auch der Sinn dieses Pubs", antwortete Sirius, "los! Gehen wir rein!"  
  
  
  
Die Kneipe war - was man von außen nicht vermuten würde - sehr geräumig. Die Ausstattung war jedoch wohl genauso alt, wie das Haus selbst. Die große, aus dunklem Holz bestehende Theke wies deutlich Spuren von Holzwürmern auf. Über der Theke gab es mehrere Regale, die mit Spirituosen aller Art gefüllt waren. Klapprige Tische und Stühle verteilten sich im Raum. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Bilder und hier und dort standen Schränke.  
  
An einem Tisch saßen sechs Herren, im Alter wohl Mitte zwanzig, und spielten Karten, während sie ihre Pfeifen pafften. Am Thresen waren zwei alte Zauberer und bliesen gerade den Schaum von ihren Biergläsern. In einer Ecke des Raumes hatte es sich eine ältere Hexe bequem gemacht und las ein Buch.  
  
Lupin, Snape, Sirius und Khair gingen schweigend durch den Raum und setzten sich an einen Tisch, der nicht so vom Licht der Lampen beschienen wurde.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam die Frau des Wirtes - eine fülligere Frau in den Vierzigern - und nahm die Bestellung auf.  
  
"Ich hätte gern einen Rotwein", sagte Lupin.  
  
"Ein Bier und einen Whisky, bitte", kam es von Sirius.  
  
Snape überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Einen Irish Coffee."  
  
"Ich hätte gern einen KiBa!", schloß Khair die Bestellung ab.  
  
"Einen WAS?", wollte Sirius wissen.  
  
"KiBa!", wiederholte die Juniorlehrerin.  
  
"Ist da Alkohol drin?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Sie sind ja langweilig, Miss ed Din!", maulte Sirius und wandte sich an die Frau, "das Fräulein hätte gern Cola-Rum!"  
  
"Nein, ich ...", wollte Khair protestieren, doch der Animagus schnitt ihr das Wort ab: "Keine Widerrede, man geht nicht in einen Pub und trinkt etwas ohne Alkohol. Sie bekommen Cola-Rum!"  
  
Die Frau des Wirtes nickte und begab sich wieder hinter die Theke, um die bestellten Getränke herzurichten.  
  
Khair blickte säuerlich auf Sirius: "Darf ich erfahren, was das sollte?"  
  
"Natürlich", kam es von ihm, "wir wollen auf das Wohl des neuen Direktors anstoßen, damit er bald von einer Leiter fällt und sich das Genick bricht ... und das geht nur mit Alkohol ..."  
  
"Na denn ..."  
  
  
  
Der Rest des Abend verlief eher ruhig. Khair und Snape sprachen - wie schon eigentlich seit dem Ende des Wandertages - keine überflüssigen Worte miteinander. Snape und Sirius taten dies während der Runde ebenfalls und Khair versuchte jeder Unterhaltung mit Sirius aus dem Weg zu gehen. Allein Lupin bemühte sich um eine Diskussionsrunde, die jedoch jedesmal im Sand verlief.  
  
Nach der ersten Getränkerunde gab der Werwolf noch einen Likör aus und eine dritte Runde alkoholischer Getränke entstand.  
  
Nach eineinhalb Stunden leerte Khair ihr jetziges Glas, stellte es etwas lauter auf den Tisch und fragte Lupin: "Also, ich bin ebenfalls wirklich nicht fröhlich darüber, dass Direktor Dumbledore auf diese Weise gehen musste, aber warum werden wir uns heute abend sinnlos betrinken, damit sich Mr. Malfoy das Genick bricht?"  
  
Lupin schaute Sirius an. Bevor sie etwas darauf antworten konnten, stand Khair mit den Worten "Komm gleich wieder" auf und verschwand in Richtung Damentoilette.  
  
Sirius sah ihr hinterher: "Oh ... sie kann aber nicht viel ab ..."  
  
"Unser Hauptproblem", bemerkte Snape trocken, "ist derzeit, dass Miss ed Din über Lucius Malfoys "Nebentätigkeit" nicht informiert ist und auch noch nicht werden soll."  
  
"Wir trinken ...", fing Lupin an laut zu überlegen.  
  
"... nur so zum Spaß", beendete Sirius den Satz, "... ihre Frage hat sie sicherlich schon wieder vergessen ... sie ist ja bereits leicht angeheitert ... die nächste Runde geht auf mich ... aber nur für Tequila!"  
  
Tatsächlich hinterfragte die Juniorlehrerin den Grund der Trinkerrunde nicht mehr und bedankte sich artig bei Sirius für das Getränk, um danach die nächste Runde an sich zu reißen, in der jeder wieder freie Getränkeauswahl hatte.  
  
Da nun jeder bis auf Snape eine Runde ausgegeben hatte, musste der Zaubertranklehrer dies wohl oder übel ebenfalls tun.  
  
Khair hatte ihren Wunsch - einen KiBa zu bekommen - aufgegeben und hielt einen weiteren Cola-Rum in der Hand.  
  
Sirius prostete: "Auf Albus Dumbledore!"  
  
Lupin, Khair und auch Snape stießen darauf an: "Auf Albus Dumbledore!"  
  
  
  
Ein paar Tische weiter ertönte auf einmal das Lachen von mehreren Männern.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore!", rief einer von ihnen, "es wurde Zeit, dass der alte Knacker endlich abgetreten ist!"  
  
Ein anderer stand auf, ging auf den Tisch der Hogwartsgruppe zu und stellte sich zwischen die Stühle, auf denen Khair und Snape saßen: "Ja, es musste endlich frischer Wind in die Schule kommen und der ist mit Lucius Malfoy nun Gott sei dank da."  
  
Einer seiner Freunde stellte sich zwischen Sirius und Lupin: "Albus Dumbledore ... der hätte schon vor fünfzig Jahren verschwinden sollen ... wir brauchen eine starke Hand, die uns vor diesen Muggels und den Schlammblütern fernhält ... der alte Kauz ist ..."  
  
"Nehmen sie das sofort wieder zurück", unterbrach Sirius schroff, "dann werde ich mich auch mit den Grund begnügen, dass sie betrunken sind."  
  
Der Mann lachte und seine Freunde stimmten ein.  
  
"UND WAS WENN NICHT?", schrie der Mann, der zwischen Khair und Snape stand, "dieser scheintote Greis hätte schon längst in die Kiste gesollt."  
  
Snape stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch, schaute seinen Gegenüber - Lupin - kurz an, schnellte dann vom Stuhl hoch, wirbelte herum und schlug zu.  
  
Der Mann taumelte sich die Nase haltend rückwärts.  
  
"Da stimme ich dir ausnahmsweise mal zu!", rief Sirius und tat es ihm gleich. Sein Schlag traf den Gegner in die Magengrube.  
  
Im selben Moment erhoben sich die anderen vier, so dass die Stühle zurück kippten und unter lautem Poltern auf den Boden fielen.  
  
Der Animagus schaute zum Zaubertranklehrer: "Denkst du das gleiche wie ich, Snape?"  
  
"Normalerweise bin ich überzeugt davon, dass ich nicht die gleichen Gedankengänge wie du führe, Black, doch in dieser ... nicht mehr ganz nüchternen Situation ..."  
  
"Kannst du nicht einfach nur "ja" sagen?", Sirius knackte mit seinen Knöcheln.  
  
Auch ihre Gegenüber massierten sich bereits die Handrücken.  
  
"Nein", antwortete Snape und knöpfte seine Manschetten auf, um die Ärmel etwas umzukrempeln.  
  
Die Frau des Wirtes beobachtete die Situation und fragte schließlich laut: "Wer wird den Schaden bezahlen?"  
  
"Die Verlierer", sagte einer der jungen Männer laut und wandte sich dann an Snape und Sirius, "das ist doch selbstverständlich, oder?"  
  
"So ist es", antwortete Sirius, der sich bereits zu Snape gesellt hatte, "also stellt euch schon einmal auf eine hohe Rechnung ein!"  
  
"Zeigen wir's ihnen", schrie einer und sechs Männer (inklusive der bereits angeschlagenen) stürzten sich auf zwei.  
  
  
  
Khair beobachtete das Geschehen mit glasigen Augen. Der Animagus und der Zaubertranklehrer nahmen es gut mit den sechs Gegnern auf. Die Beiden mussten sich schon öfters geprügelt haben, denn wie Profis blockten sie die Schläge der Männer ab und trafen selbst gezielt die ungedeckten Stellen. Bei Sirius wunderte sich die Juniorlehrerin nicht, denn so wie er auf Snape eingeschlagen hatte ... doch erstaunlicher Weise konnte der Lehrer ebensogut mit den Fäusten umgehen. Ein paar Zufallstreffer mussten sie jedoch auch einstecken.  
  
Dann schaute die Juniorlehrerin zu Lupin, der eigentlich seelenruhig auf seinem Stuhl saß und sich beim Zuschauen einen Keks freute.  
  
"Darf ich fragen, warum sie in einer solchen Situation so fröhlich sind?", meinte Khair und war der Meinung, dass ihre Zunge angeschwollen war, denn das Sprechen fiel ihr ungewöhnlich schwer.  
  
"Dürfen sie, meine Liebe", antwortete der Werwolf, "das ist das erste Mal, dass die Beiden freiwillig zusammenarbeiten ..."  
  
"Ah ja ... und dafür nehmen sie Sachbeschädigungen und Körperverletzungen in Kauf?"  
  
"Wenn diese Beiden wirklich einmal einer Meinung sind und sich zusammentun, dann kann man alles in Kauf nehmen", grinste der Werwolf, "außerdem haben es die Herren nun wirklich nicht anders verdient ... niemand beleidigt Albus Dumbledore ..."  
  
"Ah so ..."  
  
Plötzlich krachte der Tisch, an dem Lupin und Khair saßen, zusammen, denn einer der Männer hatte sich unfreiwillig darauf geworfen.  
  
Dann beobachtete man, wie ein anderer Mann sich einen Stuhl schnappte und ihn auf Sirius Rücken zerschlug. Der Animagus ging zu Boden. Snape erging es nicht besser. Er wurde von einem Kleiderständer erwischt, der Bekanntschaft mit seiner Magengrube machte.  
  
Die kleine Niederlage ausnutzend schlugen die fünf (der sechste lag noch auf den Resten des Tisches) gleichzeitig auf die zwei am Boden liegenden Männer ein, so dass diese nicht mehr zum Aufstehen kamen.  
  
Nun verwandelte sich Lupins Gesichtsausdruck zuerst von Amüsiert in Besorgnis und dann in Zorn.  
  
  
  
Bevor er sich jedoch erheben konnte, merkte er, dass Khair nicht mehr auf ihrem Stuhl saß. Sie stand an der Theke, hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und rief: "Laßt sie sofort in Ruhe oder ihr kriegt es mit mir zu tun!" (Leider war ihre Stimme nicht mehr so fest, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte.)  
  
Die Männer ließen von ihren menschlichen Sandsäcken ab und lachten höhnisch. Einer von ihnen trat nah an Khair heran: "Und was gedenkst du mit uns zu tun."  
  
"Isch werd euch fertig machen", drohte Khair.  
  
"Ach ... du glaubst, uns schlagen zu können?"  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin nickte. Lupin schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.  
  
Die Männer selbst bemerkten nicht, dass sich hinter ihnen Snape und Sirius langsam wieder aufrichteten.  
  
Der Mann vor Khair reckte ihr sein Kinn entgegen: "Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass du mir weh tun wirst, aber du kannst es gern versuchen. Hier, du hast einen Schlag frei. Aber wenn ich nicht zu Boden gehe, dann krieg ich einen Kuss von dir."  
  
"Abgemacht!", sagte die Frau und eine Sekunde später ertönte ein lautes metallernes "Klong". Wie ein Stein fiel der Mann auf den Boden und blieb liegen. Mit einem überlegenen Ausdruck im Gesicht demonstrierte Khair die große Bratpfanne, die sie sich bei der Frau des Wirtes ausgeliehen hatte: "Er hat nicht gesagt, dass ich mit der Faust zuschlagen soll."  
  
Gelächter ertönte, doch diesmal nicht von den jungen Männern, sondern von Lupin, der sich nun wieder köstlich amüsierte und aufpassen musste, dass er vor Lachen nicht vom Stuhl fiel.  
  
Dann ging alles sehr schnell: Während Sirius und Snape ihre Gegner damit überraschten, dass sie wieder standen, streckte Khair noch einen mit der Bratpfanne nieder. Sirius benutzte neben seinen Fäusten nun auch seine Beine, um mit hohen gezielten Tritten seine Gegenüber auf den Boden zu befördern. Snape blieb beim altbewährten Faustkampf, war aber nicht minder erfolgreich.  
  
Am Schluss stand nur noch einer, der etwas hilflos aussehend zum Ausgang stolperte und so schnell wie möglich verschwand.  
  
"Feigling ...", nuschelte Khair, deren Kopf auf einmal feuerrot war.  
  
"Mir scheint, ihr habt gewonnen!", freute sich Lupin, "wie fühlt man sich nach einem Teamwork?"  
  
"Isch brauch was zum trinken!", war das erste, was Khair sagte und auch das letzte, denn plötzlich kippte sie nach vorne um.  
  
Sirius, der ihr am nächsten stand, machte einen Satz zur Seite und fing sie auf, so dass die Juniorlehrerin nicht auf den Boden fiel.  
  
"Total dicht", bemerkte der Animagus.  
  
Lupin erhob sich von seinem Stuhl: "Dann sollten wir jetzt gehen. Die Herren übernehmen ja die Rechnung ..."  
  
"Und wie transportieren wir Miss ed Din?", wollte Sirius wissen.  
  
  
  
Am Ende einigte man sich darauf, dass Snape und Sirius die benebelte Khair in ihre Mitte nahmen und nach Hogwarts schleiften.  
  
  
  
In der Eingangshalle trennte man sich. Lupin murmelte etwas von "Sirius verarzten" und verschwand zusammen mit dem Animagus unter dem Tarnumhang.  
  
Snape betrachtete die Juniorlehrerin, die schlaff in seinem Arm hing. Er seufzte ... warum musste gerade er immer in diese Situationen kommen? _(A/N Weil es die Autorin so will ...)_  
  
Nach kurzer Überlegung nahm er sie ganz auf die Arme und trug sie zu den Lehrerquartieren. Vor ihrer Tür blieb er stehen und fluchte innerlich. Sie war verschlossen.  
  
"Miss ed Din?", fragte Snape, "Miss ed Din ... kommen sie zu sich und sagen sie mir das Passwort zu ihrem Zimmer!"  
  
"Hähhh ...?", Khair blinzelte mit den Augen.  
  
"Das Passwort!", hakte der Lehrer noch einmal nach.  
  
"Nebukadnezar ...", nuschelte die Frau, "dasch ist die rischtige Lösung!"  
  
Snape wiederholte das Wort, doch nichts tat sich.  
  
"Das war nicht richtig, Miss ed Din ... Miss ed Din? ... Schlafen sie jetzt nicht ein, Miss ed Din! ... MISS ED DIN!"  
  
Khair murmelte nur noch etwas unverständliches, schlang ihre Arme um Snapes Hals und war dann ganz weg.  
  
Der Mann fluchte wieder leise und überlegte, ob er sie vor ihrer Tür ablegen sollte oder ...  
  
Verdammt ... das wird eine unbequeme Nacht im Sessel werden, dachte Snape und drehte sich samt Khair in die Richtung seines Zimmers um, so dass er den Schatten, der sich nun hinter ihm von der Wand löste, nicht bemerkte.  
  
  
  
_Man merkt nicht zufällig, dass ich großer Fan der Spencer und Hill Filme bin, oder? *g*  
Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann den Valentinsball. Welche Paarungen gibt es sonst noch neben Herm/Ron, Sheila/Kal, Cho/Rasputin, Draco/Cherry und Ginny/Neville? Mit wem geht Harry? Bin gespannt auf eure Vorschläge und geht lieber nicht vom Selbstverständlichen aus.  
Viele Grüße  
Khair  
_


	30. Kapitel 22 VALENTINSTAG

_Aloah! Bitte entschuldigt mein spätes Update. Ich war einfach zu faul das hochzuladen ... *sorry* ... aber jetzt bin ich wieder da!!!  
War einer von euch zufällig am letzten Wochenende auch in Koblenz auf der AnimagiC? Ich bin immer noch hin und weg von der Convention *willwiederhin*  
  
Ich möchte mich gaaaanz doll bei Zwerg, Lorelei Lee, Elliot, Hexe, Mr. Mingles und Maxine für die Reviews bedanken.  
@Elliot: Harry allein ... verdammt, das war auch ne gute Idee ... wieso ist die mir nicht gekommen ... egal ... übrigens: DU BIST GENIAL!!! Meine Betaleser haben mindestens 3 Wochen gebraucht, um herauszufinden, woher ich den Namen hab. Aber ist er es wirklich?  
@Mr. Mingles: Doch, in der Story kommt ne kleine Eule vor. Du bist nicht schizophren ... das Geheimnis des Tierchens wird auch bald gelüftet ... Deine Wettabgabe ist notiert ... aber Alkohol als Einsatz? Ich bleibe bei meinem KiBa *g*  
  
Will ich nochwas loswerden? Ähm ... ah ja ... das wird hoffentlich das letzte Mal sein, dass ich Klamotten beschreiben muss ... wenn noch ein Ball ansteht, dann wird er abgesagt ... punkt ... *g*_  
  
  


**Kapitel 22**

  


**Drachenbrut, Knochenfund und des Teufels liebstes Spiel**

  


**oder**

  


**Valentinsball**

  
  
  
Schwerfällig öffnete Khair am nächsten Morgen die Augen.   
  
Sie versuchte sich zu orientieren: Ein großes Bett, bezogen mit dunkelblauer Wäsche ...  
  
Dann stutzte sie ... ihre Bettwäsche war doch sandfarben und überhaupt ... sie war doch vorhin noch mit den anderen in der Kneipe und trank einen Cola-Rum ... nein ... moment ... wieso kam ihr auf einmal eine Bratpfanne in den Sinn?  
  
Da sie darauf keine Antwort wußte, wandte sie sich wieder ihrer ersten Frage zu: Wenn das nicht ihr Bett war, wessen dann?  
  
Khair kam ein schrecklicher Verdacht und hob schnell die Decke an. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sie bis auf ihre Schuhe und den Mantel noch alles trug _(Man wollte das Theater vom Wandertag wohl nicht wiederholen ...)_.  
  
"Sind sie endlich aufgewacht, Miss ed Din?", ertönte eine ihr bekannte Stimme.  
  
Khair fuhr augenblicklich hoch.  
  
In einem großen Ohrensessel saß Snape, trank eine Tasse Tee und kühlte sich mit einem Eisbeutel den Kopf.  
  
Bevor die Frau darauf antworten konnte, wurde ihr schwindelig und fiel wieder zurück in die Kissen.  
  
"Ich vermute, dass sie einen Kater haben", sagte Snape und stand auf.  
  
"Einen?", murmelte Khair, "das ist eine ganze Horde dieser Viecher ..."  
  
Dann erschien eine kleine Phiole in ihrem Blickfeld.  
  
"Trinken sie das", meinte der Lehrer, "dann sollten ihre Kopfschmerzen verschwinden."  
  
Nachdem Khair die nicht sehr schmackhafte Flüssigkeit runtergewürgt hatte, nahmen die Kreisel in ihrem Schädel ab, bis sie ganz weg waren.  
  
Nun setzte sie sich wieder auf: "Nehmen sie ihre eigene Medizin nicht?"  
  
"Meine Kopfschmerzen haben eine andere Ursache und den dazugehörigen Trank habe derzeit nicht vorrätig", erklärte Snape und entfernte den Eisbeutel. Eine rundliche Ausbuchtung wurde an der Stirn sichtbar und eine blau-grüne Färbung an einigen Gesichtstellen, unter anderem an einem Auge, welches zusätzlich geschwollen war.  
  
"Oh ... haben sie sich geprügelt?", wollte Khair wissen.  
  
Stille folgte, bis sie von Snapes Frage: "Sie erinnern sich nicht an die Auseinandersetzung?" unterbrochen wurde.  
  
Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Bett: "Wie spät ist es?"  
  
"07:45 Uhr ... in einer viertel Stunde beginnt der Unterricht!"  
  
"WAS? Ich hab doch noch nicht einmal was gegessen!", schnell stieg sie in ihre Schuhe.  
  
Während der plötzlichen Aufbruchsstimmung fragte Snape: "Wer ist Nebukadnezar?"  
  
Khair erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung: "Woher haben sie diesen Namen?"  
  
"Sie sagten ihn mir, als ich sie nach dem Passwort ihres Zimmers fragte."  
  
"Oh ... also ...", begann die Frau, "das ist ein Kerl aus der Muggelgeschichte ... ich hab was über ihn gelesen ... vielleicht deshalb?"  
  
Snape nahm diese Erklärung hin und geleitete Khair zur Tür.  
  


***

  
"Na toll ...", fluchte George, "immer wenn man es eilig hat, müssen diese verdammten Treppen ihre Richtung ändern ..."  
  
Sein Bruder Fred nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Und durch den Umweg über die Lehrerquartiere kommen wir garantiert zu spät zum Unterricht", schimpfte Lee Jordan.  
  
Dann hörten die drei Jungen, wie sich eine Tür öffnete.  
  
"Ich dachte, alle Lehrer wären schon ausgeflogen", flüsterte Fred erschrocken.  
  
"Das ist Snapes Zimmer!", George war entsetzt.  
  
Schnell versteckten sich die Drei hinter einer Ritterrüstung und beobachteten sie Szene.  
  
Zuerst trat Khair aus der Tür, dann kam Snape zum Vorschein. Beide schlugen den Weg, der von den unfreiwilligen Beobachtern wegführte, ein.  
  
"Brüderchen", sagte George, "ich glaube, deine Wette hast du verloren."  
  
"Vielleicht war's ja nur ne Einsatzbesprechung oder so was ...", überlegte Fred.  
  
Lee grinste: "Eine Einsatzbesprechung mit ungekämmten Haaren und zerknitterter Kleidung ... jaja ... jetzt haben die Zwei noch vier Monate, damit ich meine Wette gewinne ..."  
  


***

  
Somit gingen die ersten Tage von Lucius Malfoys "Herrschaft" über Hogwarts ins Land, ohne dass es etwas spektakuläres passierte. Malfoy folgte allen Pflichten eines Direktors und seine Zuneigung zu einem bestimmten Haus in der Schule sah man ihm kaum an.  
  
McGonagall hatte - wie Dumbledore ihr aufgetragen - Argusaugen sowohl auf den neuen Schulleiter als auch auf Snape. Irgendwie schafften es die Eingeweihten einem Einzelgespräch Snapes mit Malfoy zu entkommen, jedoch mit dem Wissen, dass sie dieses Spiel nicht ewig treiben konnten.  
  


***

  
Sam bekam ihre ersten Unterrichtsstunden in "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" in der vierten Klasse. Dieser Jahrgang der Ravenclaws teilte sich den Unterricht mit den Gryffindors, so dass Sam einen Sitzplatz neben Ginny Weasley hatte.  
  
Sam hatte bei ihrem Hauslehrer Professor Flitwick nachgefragt, was passieren würde, wenn sie in drei Jahren das Fach abschließen würde und in allen anderen Fächern noch im vierten Schuljahr war. Der kleine Mann antwortete, dass die Ravenclaw entscheiden könne, ob sie es dann völlig aus dem Lehrplan fallen ließe oder im Einzelunterricht ihre Fähigkeiten noch intensivierte. Spontan entschied sich das Mädchen für die zweite Möglichkeit.  
  


***

  
Dann folgte der 14. Februar des Jahres.  
  
  
  
Cherry drehte sich gerade noch einmal genüsslich in ihrem Bett um, so dass sie bäuchlings am Rand lag und ein Arm am Boden baumelte.  
  
Im Halbschlaf bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hand beim Schlenkern gegen etwas stieß. Schwerfällig öffnete sie ihre Augen, hob eine Augenbraue und machte sie dann wieder zu.  
  
Eine halbe Minute passierte nichts, bis Cherry noch einmal ruckartig ihre Augen aufmachte, sich mit ihrem baumelnden Arm im Bett hoch hieven wollte, mit der Hand ausrutschte und unter lautem Poltern auf den Boden fiel.  
  
Das, was ihre Zimmergenossinnen jedoch ebenfalls wach werden ließ, war ein darauffolgendes sehr lautes und schrilles "AU!"  
  
Ungläubig starrten sie auf Cherry, die eigentlich nicht auf dem Boden saß, sondern in einem Meer aus Pralinenschachteln, Schokolade und selbstgebackenen Keksen. Sogar einige Kuscheltiere waren darunter zu finden.  
  
Millicent Bulstrode bekam große Augen: "Willst du das alles allein essen?"  
  
Cherry schaute sich am Boden um und antwortete: "Ihr könnt die Hälfte haben ... das andere gehört mir!"  
  
Sofort machten sich die Slytherin Fünftklässlerinnen über die Süßigkeiten her.  
  


***

  
"Müsst ihr auch zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?", fragte Debrel das Gryffindortrio, als sie aus dem Zaubertränkeunterricht kamen.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Ron, "bitte einfach folgen, dann wirst du höchstwahrscheinlich zu spät erscheinen ..."  
  
"RON!", ermahnte Hermine.  
  
Debrel grinste nur.  
  
Ihnen entgegen kamen Daeva und Sam, die nun zu ihrer Zaubertrankstunde wollten.  
  
"Wartet mal kurz!", rief Harry und lief zu den beiden Erstklässlern.  
  
Ron, Hermine und Debrel beobachteten, wie Harry etwas zu Sam sagte, sie jedoch den Kopf schüttelte. Harry redete weiter und wieder schüttelte die Ravenclaw den Kopf. Dann faltete Harry zusätzlich die Hände und schließlich sah man, wie Sam ihre Schultern sinken lies und nickte.  
  
Daeva, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwischen Harry und Sam hin und her geschaut hatte, fing wild an mit den Armen zu rudern und redete wohl wie ein Wasserfall.  
  
Dann kam die Elbin auf Ron, Hermine und Debrel zugerannt.  
  
"Wenn Sam das hat, will ich es auch haben!", rief sie und sah alle mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine.  
  
"Eine Begleitung!", war die Antwort.  
  
"WAS?", in Ron keimte sogleich ein Verdacht.  
  
Daeva sprudelte los: "Harry hat Sam gebeten, ihn auf den Ball heute abend zu begleiten, Sam wollte nicht, aber Harry wollte und ... und ... und ..."  
  
"Langsam ...", versuchte Hermine sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Die Elbin atmete einmal tief ein und sagte: "Sam begleitet Harry und ich will nicht allein dahin ... muss aber dahin, weil bis 21.00 Uhr ja Pflicht ist ..."  
  
"Oh ...", Ron verstand und blickte hilfesuchend zu Hermine, "tut mir leid, ich bin schon mit Herm da ..."  
  
Daevas Augen begannen zu glänzen: "Ich will aber nicht allein dahin ..."  
  
"Wenn das so ist ...", sagte Debrel auf einmal, trat vor und kniete sich vor Daeva hin, "wäre es mir eine Ehre, sie auf den Ball zu begleiten, Miss Red. Ich habe nämlich auch noch keine Verabredung."  
  
Dann nahm er ihre Hand, hauchte einen Kuss darauf und zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu.  
  
Hermine, Ron, Harry und Sam wohnten dem Szenario mit offenem Mund bei.  
  
Daeva grinste, machte einen Knicks und meinte: "Sehr gern, Mr. ..."  
  
"du Mabolus, Debrel du Mabolus", half der Junge ihr.  
  
"Vielen Dank, Mr. du Mabolus. Ich nehme ihre Einladung mit Freuden an, aber jetzt muss ich zum Unterricht", sie knickste noch einmal, drehte sich um und lief zu Sam.  
  
Die Gryffindors schnappten noch die Worte "Du hast eine Begleitung und ich eine Verabredung, ist das nicht toll?" auf.  
  
Ron schaute zu Debrel: "Was? War? Das?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das!"  
  
"Er meint die äußerst höfliche Art ein Mädchen um ihre Begleitung zu bitten", klärte Hermine ihn auf.  
  
"Macht man das nicht so?", fragte Debrel.  
  
Harry und Ron sahen sich an: "Äh ..."  
  
"Normalerweise tut man so etwas", warf das Mädchen mit einem stechenden Seitenblick auf ihre beiden Freunde ein, "aber die Mehrheit der heutigen Jugend hat sich entschieden diese Höflichkeitsreglen wegzulassen. Es freut mich wirklich, dass wenigstens einer diesen Anstand hat. Und jetzt kommt endlich, wir sind sowieso schon zu spät!"  
  


***

  
Khair war auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier, da sie nun eine Freistunde hatte, als ein befehlendes "Warten sie, Miss ed Din!" hinter ihr erklang. Sie drehte sich um und sah Lucius Malfoy, der einen flachen Karton unter einen Arm geklemmt hatte, auf sie zukommen.  
  
"Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte die Juniorlehrerin.  
  
Malfoy reichte ihr den Karton und antwortete: "Ich wünsche, dass sie dieses heute abend tragen! Und machen sie irgendetwas mit ihren Haaren!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten, verließ der blonde Mann sie wieder. Khair atmete tief ein, nickte kurz zu sich selbst und setzte den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer fort.  
  


***

  
Am Nachmittag stiegen Harry und Ron durch das Portraitloch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und fingen an sich zu wundern.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte George, der mit seinem Bruder auf dem Sofa saß und sich neue Spaßmacher ausdachte.  
  
"Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Ron, "nein, ich formuliere das anders: Wo sind die Mädchen?"  
  
"In ihren Schlafsälen", antwortete Fred, "seit bereits einer Stunde ... machen sich für den Ball zurecht ..."  
  
"Aber wir haben jetzt fünf Uhr und das Fest beginnt erst um sieben ...", meinte Harry.  
  
"Mädchen ...", Ron verdrehte die Augen, "typisch ..."  
  


***

  
Um kurz vor sieben machten sich Harry und Debrel auf, um ihre Begleitungen abzuholen. Diese hatten sich bereits auf einem Gang zusammengetan und warteten. Sam sah nicht gerade glücklich aus.  
  
"Ich fühle mich in diesem Kleid wie ein Barbiepuppe ...", meckerte sie und zupfte an der blauen Blume herum, die an ihrem Haar befestigt war, "die Jungs dürfen in Festroben erscheinen, wir müssen Kleider tragen ... das ist doch unfair ..."  
  
Daeva musterte ihre Freundin im langen hellblauen Kleid: "Was immer eine Barbiepuppe ist, ich finde, du siehst hübsch aus ...", sie selbst glättete gerade ihr grünes Kleid, welches bis zu den Knien ging. Die Haare der Elbin waren mit einer gleichfarbigen Schleife zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden worden.  
  
"Das finde ich auch", sagte Debrel und überraschte die beiden Mädchen im Gespräch.  
  
Sam seufzte und bewegte sich auf Harry zu: "Geh'n wir endlich ..."  
  
Debrel ging zu Daeva und bot ihr einen Arm an: "Darf ich bitten, Miss Red?"  
  
Die Elbin grinste und hakte sich ein: "Sehr gern, vielen Dank". Zum Glück war Debrel für einen Fünftklässler nicht der größte, sonst hätte Daeva auf Zehenspitzen gehen müssen.  
  


***

  
Die meisten Schüler waren bereits im großen Saal versammelt, als Harry mit Sam und Debrel mit Daeva ihn betraten.  
  
Kalidor - herausgeputzt wie ein Pfau - hatte Sheila, die wieder ihren Sari trug, einen Platz am Lehrertisch beschafft und redete munter auf sie ein. Sheila hörte den Ausführungen des Juniorlehrers geduldig zu - oder sie war mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen, wie Lee Jordan später vermutete.  
  
McGonagall saß ebenfalls bereits am Lehrertisch und überblickte die Menge. Normalerweise wurde sie zu solchen Festlichkeiten von Dumbledore begleitet. Da dieses heute nicht möglich war, hatte sie Snape gezwungen ihre Begleitung zu spielen. Dieser saß nun wie eine trübe Tasse Kaffee neben ihr und trank denselbigen.  
  
  
  
Neidisch blickte Harry auf Cho, die sich in der Anwesenheit von Rasputin anscheinend köstlich amüsierte. Plötzlich war eine wedelnde Hand in seinem Sichtfeld.  
  
"Wenn ich dich schon begleiten muss, dann beachte mich gefälligst!", meckerte Sam.  
  
"He, Harry! Hier sind wir!", rief Ron und ohne auf Sams Einwand einzugehen machte sich der Gryffindor zu seinem Freund auf.  
  
Während Ron sich - wie Harry - einfach nur den Festumhang übergeworfen hatte, hatte Hermine ihre Haare fein säuberlich hochgesteckt und trug ein langes, mit Rosen verziertes Kleid roter Farbe.  
  
"Ich halt's nicht aus ...", prustete Fred, während er zum Lehrertisch schielte, "irre ich mich oder kann die Herzkönigin in diesem ... äh ... Abendkleid noch fetter aussehen, als sie es eh schon ist?"  
  
"Wenn das Teil fünf Nummern zu klein ist, die Knöpfe bald reißen, die Königin keine Luft mehr bekommt und dieser Streifen auf dem Ding quer geht, wie es zur Zeit der Fall ist", versuchte George zu fachsimpeln, "ja, dann geht es noch fetter ..."  
  
Dann merkten alle irgendwie, wie Ron geistesabwesend zur Tür starrte und sein Glas rutschte ihm langsam aus der Hand. Debrel machte schnell einen Schritt nach vorn und fing das Glas auf.  
  
"Gute Reaktion", lobte Hermine den Jungen und wandte sich dann an ihren Begleiter: "Ron, was zum Henker ist los?"  
  
Rons Mund stand weit offen und er selbst konnte nur mit dem Finger weisen. Das Mädchen folgte dem Wink und sah SIE ... das nun unumstrittene Traumpaar des Abends: Draco Malfoy und Cherry Threethousand!  
  
Wie ein Herrscherpaar standen sie hocherhobener Nasen am Eingang zur großen Halle und blickten auf das "niedere Volk" herab. Cherry hatte ihre mit weißem Handschuh bestückte Hand auf die hervorgestreckte von Draco gelegt. Ihre Haare waren wie die von Hermine hochgesteckt und wurden zusätzlich von einem Diadem verziert. Sie trug ein bodenlanges grünschimmerndes Trägerkleid, das mit silberglitzernden Fäden durchzogen war. Der Rest, der an ihr glitzerte, war der Schmuck, mit dem sie wirklich nicht gegeizt hatte. Draco hatte sich für eine maßgeschneiderte schwarze Robe aus feinstem Material _(Wolperdinger? *g*)_ entschieden. Feingestickte Verzierungen waren neben goldenen Knöpfen an ihr zu finden _(auch Draco hatte sich die Haare hochgesteckt *gröl* sorry, hab gerade den Wandy-Duden mit dem Lipgloss gelesen)_.  
  
"Oh mein Gott!", flüsterte Harry.  
  
"Atemberaubend ...", kam es krächzend von Ron.  
  
Cherry und Draco kamen durch die Menge zu ihnen hinüber.  
  
"Und? Was sagt ihr?", fragte die Slytherin und drehte sich zur Anschauung. Der Rückenausschnitt dieses Kleides war nicht zu verachten.  
  
"Mich würde interessieren, wieviel es gekostet hat", sagte Hermine.  
  
"Mich überhaupt nicht", war die Antwort, "das ist ein Geschenk von Draco."  
  
Die Gryffindor wandte sich an den Jungen: "Spuck's aus, Malfoy! War es teuerer als ganz Hogsmeade wert ist?"  
  
"Es fällt fast in dieselbe Preisklasse, Granger! Neidisch?"  
  
"Ich bin ganz sicher nicht auf ein Kleid neidisch, für das mich Diebe umbringen würden ..."  
  
"Also ich find's hübsch ... grün steht dir", piepste Daeva in ihrem fast gleichfarbigen Kleid.  
  
"Das Ding gehört nach Gringotts und sie findet es ... hübsch", flüsterte George seinem Bruder zu.  
  
Draco schaute flüchtig zum Lehrertisch.  
  
"Was denn, Malfoy", sagte Ron, "vermisst du deinen Daddy?"  
  
Tatsächlich war der Stuhl des Direktors noch leer.  
  
"Du solltest eigentlich wissen, Weasley", fing der Slytherin an, "dass der Schulleiter eigentlich immer zuerst anwesend sein sollte!"  
  
"Hab ich doch richtig gelegen, du vermisst deinen ...", Rons Augen weiteten sich und schon wieder stand sein Mund offen, während er zur Tür schaute.  
  
"Ron? Ron? Was machst du jetzt schon wieder?", meckerte Hermine, "Cherry ist doch schon da ..."  
  
Draco grinste: "So wie Weasley guckt, kann es sich nur um den Auftritt meines Vaters handeln ..."  
  
" ... jain ...", auch Hermine hatte nun entdeckt, weshalb sich Ron so verhielt, und glaubte ihren Augen nicht, "es geht wohl eher um die Begleitung deines Vaters ..."  
  
Nun drehte sich auch der Rest der Gruppe zur Tür herum.  
  
"Ach du heilige ...", flüsterte Lee.  
  
"Also, das ist auch ein hübsches Kleid", grinste Daeva und fing sich einen verständnislosen Blick von Sam ein.  
  
"Das ist ...", begann Harry schluckend.  
  
"MISS ED DIN?", Draco zweifelte an seinem Verstand.   
  
Ein Klirren unterstrich die Situation. Diesmal war das Glas, welches Debrel wieder an Ron zurück gereicht hatte, zu Bruch gegangen.   
  
Genauso wie sein Sohn hatte sich Lucius in seine edelste Ausgehrobe geworfen und eine Hand zur Führung seiner Begleiterin herausgestreckt. Khairs Hand ruhte leicht darauf und mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck musterte sie die Menge. Ihr Kleid war lang und schwarz. Der Schlitz an der Seite reichte bis zur Hälfte ihres Oberschenkels. Die Schultern und das Dekolleté waren frei. Obenherum schnitt das Kleid mit einem Umschlag des Stoffes ab. Die mit einer Naht angebrachten Ärmel waren aus feingewebten schwarzen Material, in das rote Fäden eingewebt waren. Da es wohl in der Damenwelt zur Zeit Mode war, sich die Haare bei Festlichkeiten hochzustecken, hatte Khair das auch versucht, jedoch waren diese etwas zu kurz und standen somit zur Seite weg. Eigentlich war die eckige Brille, die sie auf ihrer Nase trug, das einzige Merkmal, um die Juniorlehrerin als dieselbige zu erkennen.  
  
"Wow", machte Cherry, "in Sachen Kleider hat Schwiegerpapa Lucius den gleichen guten Geschmack wie du, Draco."  
  
"Ja, aber anscheinend nicht in Sachen Begleitung", murmelte der Junge, "was zum Henker will er denn mit der?"  
  
"Vielleicht hat er keine andere gefunden", grinste Ron.  
  
Harry enthielt sich der Meinung und blickte mit ernstem Gesicht zu dem Paar, welches nun die Halle durchquerte und am Lehrertisch Platz nahm.  
  
Die Zwillinge und Lee Jordan mussten sich sehr zurückhalten, um nicht laut loszulachen, als Snape die Aufmachung der Juniorlehrerin bemerkte, sich am Kaffee verschluckte und beinahe erstickte, wenn McGonagall ihm nicht fürsorglich auf den Rücken geklopft hätte.  
  
Selbst Kalidor enthielt sich jeden Kommentars und starrte seiner Kollegin hinterher.  
  
Lucius Malfoy erhob sich nach einigen Minuten wieder und wies die Anwesenden an, ruhig zu sein: "Sehr geehrte Kollegen, verehrte Schüler, hiermit eröffne ich den heutigen Valentinsball. Die Anwesenheit in diesem Saal ist bis 21.00 Uhr erwünscht, danach dürfen sie sich zurückziehen. Vielen Dank!"  
  
Mit der Eröffnung des Balles war auch das Buffet freigegeben, auf welches sich die Schüler auch gleich stürzten. Schwebende Instrumente stimmten das erste Lied an.  
  
Nachdem die Schüler und Lehrer ihren Hunger gestillt hatten, ging es zum gemütlichen Teil des Abends über ... zumindest für einige.  
  
Während Ron und Harry die ganze Zeit über Quidditch redeten, langweilten sich ihre Begleiterinnen zu Tode. Immer wieder warfen Hermine und Sam den Jungen sehr säuerliche Blicke zu.  
  
"Warum haben die sich eigentlich die Mühe gemacht uns einzuladen", brummte die Ravenclaw, "wenn sie uns sowieso nicht beachten?"  
  
Hermine zuckte verärgert mit den Schultern.  
  
Debrel trat auf Daeva zu, verbeugte sich vor ihr und meinte lächelnd: "Würden sie mir diesen Tanz schenken?"  
  
"Mit dem größten Vergnügen", sagte Daeva, nahm somit an und begleitete den Jungen zur Tanzfläche.  
  
"DAS ist ein Gentleman!", meinte Hermine, "selbst Malfoy hat in dieser Beziehung mehr Manieren ..."  
  
Die Beiden schauten zu der Gruppe Slytherins hinüber. Draco hatte seinen Arm um Cherrys Taille gelegt und beide unterhielten sich anscheinend prächtig mit ihren Hausgenossen.  
  
  
  
Nicht nur Debrel wollte tanzen. McGonagall hatte den gleichen Wunsch und zog Snape mit zu einem freien Platz. Selbst Ginny und Neville versuchen darin ihr Glück.  
  
  
  
"Sie sehen einfach bezaubernd aus, Miss Red", schmeichelte Debrel ihr, während er sie führte, "wie eine Blumenfee im Mondlicht."  
  
"Elbe", korrigierte Daeva, "ich bin eine Elbe."  
  
"Oh, Verzeihung. Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht ..."  
  
"Macht nichts, aber der Rest klang sehr schön ..."  
  


***

  
Punkt 21.00 Uhr verschwanden die ersten Schüler, entweder einzeln oder pärchenweise.  
  
Draco flüsterte Cherry etwas ins Ohr, sie fing an zu grinsen, nickte und beide verließen den Saal genauso, wie sie ihn betreten hatten.  
  
Hermine und Sam machten sich auch zum gehen auf.  
  
"Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte Ron erstaunt.  
  
"Weg!", war Hermines saure Antwort.  
  
"Du kannst doch jetzt nicht gehen ... ich will noch hierbleiben!"  
  
"Dann bleib doch!"  
  
"Wie sieht das denn aus? Ich kann doch nicht ohne dich die Halle verlassen!"  
  
"Ach, und warum nicht?"  
  
"Das sieht ja so aus, als hättest du mich sitzengelassen!"  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft, um loszuwettern, doch bevor das geschehen konnte, klirrte erneut ein Glas und in einem Höllentempo verließ Harry den Raum.  
  
"HARRY!", rief Ron hinterher, doch der Junge war bereits verschwunden.  
  
Hermine schluckte schwer: "Ich glaube, ich weiß, was ..."  
  
Weiter kam selbst sie nicht, denn für alle gut sichtbar saß Cho Chang engumschlungen auf dem Schoß von Rasputin Romanov und beide küssten sich innig.   
  
"Verdammter Mist!", fluchte Ron.  
  
"Was denn?", fragte Sam.  
  
"Harry ist total in Cho verknallt", erklärte Hermine, "eigentlich dachte ich, es wäre die gleiche blödsinnige Schwärmerei wie bei Cherry ..."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Ron! Naja, da habe ich mich wohl geirrt ..."  
  
"Und jetzt?", wollte Sam wissen.  
  
"Am besten laufen wir ihm nach, bevor er was Dummes anstellen kann ..."  
  
Somit gingen auch diese drei aus dem Saal.  
  


***

  
Debrel stand unterdessen an einer Wand und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Daeva.  
  
Plötzlich stockte die Elbin: "Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"  
  
"21.17 Uhr", antwortete der Junge.  
  
"Oh du meine Güte ... das hab ich ja total vergessen!"  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Ich muss meinen Draaaa ... haa ... mein Haustier noch versorgen ... oh, das tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss jetzt ganz schnell weg ..."  
  
"Das macht doch nichts", sagte Debrel und verbeugte sich noch einmal, "ich wünsche einen schönen Abend."  
  
"Danke, ebenfalls und entschuldigung nochmal", kam es von Daeva. Sie machte einen Knicks und eilte aus der Halle.  
  
Der Junge sah ihr nach, als hinter ihm ein "Hallo Debrel" ertönte. Der Angesprochene drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig in die Richtung der Stimme.  
  
"Keine Panik, man sieht mich nicht, dafür hab ich gesorgt."  
  
"Was willst du hier, Luzifer?", murmelte der Junge nun nicht mehr so freundlich.  
  
"Ich wollte eigentlich nur nach dem Rechten sehen ... ist irgendetwas passiert?"  
  
"Solltest du das nicht eigentlich wissen?"  
  
"Einer der Gründe, weshalb ich dich hierher geschickt habe, ist, dass ich zur Zeit nicht die Möglichkeit habe, regelmäßig ein Auge auf die hiesigen Geschehnisse zu werfen ... also?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy ist Direktor und verhält sich ziemlich ruhig für die Tatsache, dass er hier eigentlich auch ne Todesserparty veranstalten könnte ... und sonst kann ich nur sagen, dass der Unterricht doch recht interessant ist ..."  
  
"Mehr nicht?"  
  
"Vielleicht hättest du mir ja noch ein paar zusätzliche Fähigkeiten geben sollen, dann wäre dieses ... Spiel schon längst vorbei ..."  
  
Debrel spürte, wie Luzifer anfing zu grinsen: "Glaube das lieber nicht ... Tom hat seine Handlanger überall. Er sichert sich lieber doppelt ab, als aufzugeben ..."  
  
"Sprich ruhig weiter ..."  
  
"Nein, ich hab noch was zu erledigen ... pass auf und bleib artig ... ach ja ..."  
  
"Sonst noch etwas?", Debrel klang gereizt.  
  
"Apropo artig bleiben ...", Luzifers Tonfall wurde ernst, "deine Höflichkeit und deinen Charme in Ehren, aber ... LASS die Finger von Daeva!"  
  
Nun fing der Junge an zu schmunzeln: "Zwing mich doch!"  
  
"Darüber sprechen wir noch, wenn es soweit ist!", mahnte der Mann.  
  
Dann war es ruhig. Debrel drehte sich nun ganz um. Hinter ihm stand niemand.  
  


***

  
"Wir teilen uns auf", schnaufte Ron, "ihr geht da lang und ich schau, ob er im Gemeinschaftsraum ist."  
  
"Ok", bestätigte Hermine und lief mit Sam in die angewiesene Richtung.  
  


***

  
"In Ordnung, Draco", meinte Cherry und schaute sich um, "und was genau willst du mir in diesem menschenleeren Gang zeigen?"  
  
Draco stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und strich sich durch die Haare: "Eigentlich nichts, ich wollte nur mit dir allein sein, um zu erfahren, wie du dich für das Kleid bedanken willst ..."  
  
Cherrys Grinsen wurde hinterhältig: "Hat dir das kleine "Danke schön" nicht gereicht?"  
  
Mit dem gleichen Grinsen wandte sich der Slytherin nun dem Mädchen zu: "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hat es mir nicht gereicht ..."  
  
"Und dann belügst du mich, um mich in einen von allen Geistern verlassenen Flur zu locken, um eine richtige Belohnung dafür abzuholen?"  
  
"So ist es ..."  
  
"Böser Junge ..."  
  
Cherry bewegte sich ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis sie die Wand in ihrem Rücken spürte. Sie hob ihren Zeigefinger und wies ihn so an, zu ihr zu kommen: "Los, na dann schaun wir mal, was ich für dich tun kann!"  
  


***

  
In den Kellergewölben Hogwarts öffnete sich knarrend eine eiserne Tür. Daeva blickte kurz hindurch, bevor sie den Raum ganz betrat. Dann ging sie in eine Ecke, in der ein eiserner Kessel stand, der vor Hitze bereits glühte. Ein Feuerzauber von Sam hielt den Kessel immer auf derselben Temperatur, damit er das darin befindliche Ei auch fachgerecht wärmte.  
  
Daeva ergriff die Eisenzange, die auf dem Boden lag und drehte das Ei auf die andere Seite. Seit die Weihnachtsferien vorbei waren, machte sie dies täglich. Wenn Daeva verhindert war, dann sprangen auch Sam oder Cherry gern ein. Einmal in der Woche wurde das Ei in kochendem Wasser gebadet und anschließend eine halbe Stunde gekühlt.  
  
Sieben Wochen waren vergangen, als Daeva das Ei von Luzifer geschenkt bekam. Nach Sams Nachforschungen dauerte das Ausbrüten eines Dracheneis zwischen neun und zweiundfünfzig Wochen. Es kam ganz auf die Rasse des Drachen an.  
  


***

  
"HARRY!", rief Hermine, während sie mit Sam durch die Gänge rannte, "HARRY, WO BIST DU?"  
  
Plötzlich blieb Sam stehen und starrte in einen Flur. Hermine stoppte ebenfalls.  
  
"Hast du das auch gehört?", fragte die Ravenclaw leise.  
  
Die Gryffindor nickte und somit schlugen sie den Weg in den Gang ein.  
  
"Wir sind hier ganz in der Nähe der Eingangshalle", bemerkte Hermine.  
  
"Da!", Sam zeigte auf eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt, die neben einer steinernen Statue hockte. Es war Harry. Er bemerkte die beiden Mädchen nicht, sein Kopf lag mit der Stirn auf seinen Knien, die er eng an seinen Körper gezogen hatte. Seine Schultern bebten leicht.  
  
"He Harry", sagte Hermine und der Angesprochene hob ruckartig seinen Kopf. Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht, um die Spuren der Tränen verschwinden zu lassen.  
  
Seine Hausgenossin ging auf ihn zu und kniete neben ihm nieder: "Ich glaube, wir müssen gleich mal ein ernstes Gespräch führen ..."  
  
"Nein, lass mal, Herm", sagte Harry und stand vom Boden auf, "es geht schon wieder ... kommt nicht wieder vor ..."  
  
"Harry ..."  
  
"Was ist denn das für eine Statue?", wollte Sam auf einmal wissen, die das Ziel verfolgte, von der ganzen Situation erst einmal abzulenken und nicht zu konfrontieren.  
  
Die beiden Gryffindors schauten sich das Gebilde an.   
  
"Salazar Slytherin", antwortete Hermine, "einer der Gründer Hogwarts. An der Schlange, die sich da um die Kiste windet, erkennt man sein Wappentier ... aber ich hätte gedacht, dass du das wissen würdest ..."  
  
Sams Blick daraufhin sprach eindeutig "Das weiß ich auch ... sowas nennt man ABLENKUNG", doch dann wurde sie auf etwas anderes aufmerksam: "Was ist das denn für ein Knopf?"  
  
"Knopf?", wollte die Gryffindor wissen.  
  
"Der da!"  
  
Alle schauten nun auf einen Knopf, der am Ende von Slytherins Zauberstab, den dieser in der Hand hielt, angebracht war. So gut versteckt, dass man ihn kaum sehen konnte.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, darüber stand nichts in der Geschichte Hogwarts ...", murmelte Hermine.  
  
"Soll ich ihn mal drücken?", kam es von Sam.  
  
"Auf keinen Fall, wer weiß, was dann passiert", antwortete Harry.  
  
"Aber warum bringt jemand hier einen Knopf an, wenn ihn niemand drücken darf?"  
  


***

  
Draco stützte sich mit den Armen an der Wand ab, während er Cherrys Gesicht immer näher kam.  
  


***

  
"Weil wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Fallen damit verbunden sind, die uns mit Sicherheit nicht gerade wohl gesonnen sind", sagte Hermine und wollte mit Harry den Flur verlassen.  
  
"Aber ...", Sam schaute immer wieder zwischen dem Knopf und den beiden Gryffindors hin und her, "es muss doch einen Grund haben, dass er gerade hier ..."  
  
Die Ravenclaw erlag ihrer Neugierde und betätigte den Knopf.  
  


***

  
Draco spürte schon den warmen Atem Cherrys und schloss seine Lider, als ein Schleifen ertönte. Er öffnete schnell wieder seine Augen und sah gerade noch, wie das Mädchen durch ein nicht sehr breites Loch in der Wand fiel. Ein spitzer Schrei erhellte die Gänge.  
  


***

  
Ruckartig drehten sich Harry, Hermine und Sam in die Richtung des Schreies um.  
  
"Ups ...", machte Sam und trat einen Schritt von der Statue weg.   
  
"Das war Cherry!", rief Hermine und spurtete los. Harry und Sam liefen hinterher.  
  


***

  
"Cherry? CHERRY?", schrie Draco in die Öffnung, als die drei um die Ecke gerannt kamen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
  
Bevor der Slytherin darauf antworten konnte, ertönte ein mit Echo versehenes "Huhuuu!!! Könnte man mal hier für Licht sorgen?"  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", rief Sam in das Loch.  
  
"Oh, hi Sam! Auch schon weg von der Party? Jaja, hab mir nichts gebrochen ... das muss ein altes Holzlager sein ... hier liegen überall Stücke rum ... hey, und wo bleibt das bestellte Licht?"  
  
Sam zückte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte "Lumos". Sofort war die Spitze in Licht getaucht.  
  
"Ich schmeiß dir meinen Zauberstab runter", rief die Ravenclaw und lies den Stab fallen, "du kannst ja ein Lightning darauf machen!"  
  
Draco blickte währenddessen in die besorgten Gesichter von Hermine und Harry.  
  
"Hast du geheult, Potter?", entfuhr es ihm, als er die geröteten Augen des Jungen bemerkte.  
  
Harrys Ausdruck wurde ärgerlich: "Es geht dich zwar nichts an, Malfoy, aber ich habe Pfeffer in die Augen bekommen und das hab ich einem deiner Hausgenossen zu verdanken."  
  
"Oooch, das tut mir aber leid!"  
  
"Hallooo!!!", erklang es mit Echo, "ICH bin zur Zeit die Hauptperson! ICH bin das Opfer! Kümmert euch gefälligst um MICH!!!"  
  
"Hast du den Zauberstab?", fragte Sam.  
  
"Moment ... autsch ... hier liegt aber auch was rum ... ja ... jetzt hab ich ihn! LIGHTNING!!!"  
  
Im gleichen Augenblick erstrahlte alles hell wie an einem Sommersonnentag.  
  
"Oh ...", meinte Cherry, immer noch mit Echo im Hintergrund, "hab mich geirrt. Ist kein Holz ... sind Knochen!"  
  
Vier Stimmen fragten gleichzeitig: "WAS?"  
  
"Knochen! Das Zeug, was wir in unseren Körpern haben ... zusammen ergibt das ein Skelett."  
  
Nun drängten sich alle an die schmale Öffnung. Cherry stand mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand etwa fünf Meter weiter unten in einem etwa zehn mal zehn Meter großen Raum. Der Boden war sehr staubig, entsprechend sah auch das Kleid der Slytherin aus. Um sie herum lagen Knochen. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass sie sich bei dem Sturz nicht das Genick gebrochen hatte.  
  
Neugierig hob Cherry den Schädel auf und betrachtete ihn: "Scheint mal ein Mensch gewesen zu sein ..."  
  
"Bist du ekelig oder was?", fragte Sam von oben, "weißt du eigentlich, was für Krankheiten der haben könnte?"  
  
"Na, warst du krank?", gab das Mädchen die Frage an den Schädel weiter, "was glaubst du, wie lange die brauchen, um mich hier rauszuholen?"  
  
Das war Hermines Stichwort: "Sam, darf ich mal deine Blume haben?"  
  
Sam pflückte sich das Gewächs aus dem Haar und übergab es der Gryffindor, welche es auch sofort in eine Strickleiter verwandelte. Mit einem Zauber befestigte sie diese am Boden und warf den Rest durch die Öffnung.  
  
"Warte mal kurz da unten, Cherry, ich will mir das mal anschauen", Hermine kletterte die Strickleiter hinunter.  
  
"Der neuste Trend", murmelte Sam, "wir erkunden eine Grabstätte im Abendkleid ..."  
  
"Willst du auch mit runter, Sam?"  
  
"Nee, lass mal ... das ist mir etwas zu ... staubig."  
  
"Wie sieht es denn von da unten aus?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"Es scheint ein komplettes Skelett zu sein ... müsste schon länger liegen", antwortete Hermine, "bis auf die Knochen ist nichts mehr übrig vom Körper übrig."  
  
Cherry war noch immer mit ihrem Schädel beschäftigt: "Oh, Horatio, mein Freund ... welch Schicksal wurde dir zum Verhängnis?"  
  
"Hier sind noch ein paar Leinentücher ... naja ... eher Fetzen ... die lösen sich auch schon zu Staub auf ..."  
  
Harry stockte: "Wie ... lange könnten die da schon liegen?"  
  
"Weiß nicht ... ein paar hundert Jahre vielleicht?"  
  
"Auch tausend?"  
  
"Ich bin weder Archäologe noch Pathologe, Harry, den genauen Todeszeitpunkt kann ich dir nicht sagen. Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Weil ich sonst wüßte, wer das da ist."  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Der Fremde, den Ravenclaw und Slytherin hier aufgenommen haben."  
  
"Wovon redest du, Potter?", mischte sich Draco ein.  
  
"Geht dich nichts an, Malfoy!", zischte Harry zurück und rief dann in die Öffnung: "Liegt da sonst noch etwas?"  
  
"Warte mal ... Staub ... Staub ... Staub ... wenn hier noch irgendetwas war, dann ist es jetzt ... Staub!"  
  
"Hey Hermine", erklang Cherrys Stimme, "da ist was in die Wand geritzt!"  
  
"Das ist unglaublich ... Leute ... hier steht was in englisch! Zwar nicht ganz fehlerfrei, aber es ist englisch!"  
  
"Was denn?", fragte Sam.  
  
"Ich komm wieder hoch, dann sag ich es euch."  
  
Zwei Minuten später kletterte Hermine aus der Öffnung. Ihr folgte Cherry, die sich ein Souvenir mitgebracht hatte.  
  
"Was willst du denn damit?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Mit dem Schädel? Oh, der macht sich sicher gut auf meinem Nachttisch."  
  
"Also", fing Sam an, "was stand an der Wand?"  
  
Hermine blickte zweifelnd zu Draco.  
  
"Dracooo", flötete Cherry, "versprichst du mir, dass du alles, was du jetzt zu hören kriegst, für dich behälst?"  
  
"Warum sollte ich?", antwortete dieser mit einem verachtenden Blick auf das Gryffindor Trio, "wenn Potter und Konsortien damit zu tun haben, ist es sicherlich besser, wenn Professor Snape zu wissen bekommt, was hier gefunden wurde."  
  
"Meinst du nicht eher, dass du es deinem Vater erzählen willst, Malfoy?", kam es angewidert von Ron, "du bist doch sein kleiner Spion, hab ich recht?"  
  
"Noch ein Wort, Weasley ..."  
  
"Moment", unterbrach Cherry, "ich habe mit dieser Sache auch zu tun und sie ist ziemlich interessant, als dass sie jetzt von einem Lehrer kaputt gemacht werden soll. Und wenn du dich erinnerst, Draco, war Snape damals ziemlich sauer darüber, dass er dich ... und mich beim lauschen erwischt hat. Wenn du jetzt mit dieser Sache zu ihm gehst, kann es sein, dass er dich verdächtigt, weiterhin Nachforschungen darüber anzustellen und das könnte wiederum mit einer erneuten Kesselputzrunde oder schlimmerem belohnt werden."  
  
"Und was schlägst du vor, Cherry?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Du hälst dich raus und deinen Mund. Somit gehst du jedem Ärger mit den Lehrern aus dem Weg und ich kann weiterhin mitspielen ... ist das ein Deal?"  
  
Draco überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Deal, ... aber dafür schuldest du mir etwas!"  
  
Cherry grinste: "Damit ist das geklärt ... also, Hermine, schieß los!"  
  
Hermine räusperte sich zögernd:  
  
  
_

"Bewacht von einem großen Mann,  
man sie jedoch nicht unterscheiden kann,  
gibt es des Gesuchten zwei,  
nehmt das erste, das andere holt den Tod herbei."

_  
  
  
Im selben Moment fingen die Augenhöhlen in Cherrys Totenschädel an rot zu glühen.  
  
"Verdammt, das war ein Fluch!", stellte Hermine schreiend fest.  
  
Dann begann der Boden zu beben. Das gesamte Schloss erzitterte in seinen Grundmauern.  
  
Die Schüler in der großen Halle gerieten in Panik und Lucius Malfoy ordnete die Vertrauensschülern an, ihre Hausgenossen schnellstmöglich in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu bringen. Die Lehrer sprangen von ihren Plätzen und eilten mit gezückten Zauberstäben aus der Halle, um den Grund des Bebens zu finden.   
  
Bilder fielen von der Wand, Putz bröckelte herunter.  
  
In den Kellergewölben hatte Daeva Schwierigkeiten auf den Beinen zu bleiben und konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Kessel umkippte und das Ei auf den steinernen Boden fiel.  
  


***

  
"Schmeiß den Schädel weg!!!", schrie Hermine und versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, doch es mißlang und somit klammerte sie sich schließlich unfreiwillig an Draco.  
  
Cherry schleuderte den Schädel zurück in die Öffnung und hörte, wie er am Boden zerschellte.  
  
So plötzlich, wie das Beben gekommen war, so verschwand es nun auch wieder. Der letzte Putz rieselte von der Decke, dann war es still.  
  


***

  
Daeva hechtete zu ihrem Ei und hob es auf. Mit Erschrecken stellte sie fest, dass es kaputt war. Ein Teil der Schale war zerdrückt. Doch plötzlich hob sich die Eindellung wieder nach oben. Daeva blinzelte, dann pulte sie ein Stück von der Schale ab und auf einmal war da ein Auge, welches zurückblinzelte.  
  


***

  
Khair blieb stehen und sah sich um. Das Beben war vorbei. Die Bilder, die von der Wand gefallen waren, fingen an zu schimpfen.  
  
"Miss ed Din!", ertönte es.  
  
Khair machte sich zum gehen auf.  
  
"Miss ed Din, bleiben sie augenblicklich stehen!"  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin seufzte: "Ja, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Würden sie mir bitte erklären, was in sie gefahren ist? Falls es ein Dämon ist, empfehle ich einen Exorzisten!"  
  
Khair drehte sich zu dem Mann um: "Nur weil ich mich etwas herausgeputzt habe?"  
  
"Unter herausgeputzt verstehe ich etwas anderes, Miss ed Din, DAS ist einfach nur grotesk ... ich wollte auf ihren Begleiter hinaus!"  
  
"Schön, dass ich euch beide hier treffe", mit diesen Worten erschien Luzifer im Gang und unterbrach die Unterhaltung.  
  
"Verschwinde!", zischte Snape.  
  
"Bin gleich weg ... aber vorher will ich noch was."  
  
"Und was?"  
  
Luzifer trat zwischen die Beiden und legte jeweils einen Arm um jeden. Plötzlich zuckten Snape und Khair zusammen, als hätten sie einen Stromschlag bekommen.  
  
"Das!", antwortete er.  
  
"Und was sollte das?", knirschte Khair und stockte. Luzifer war verschwunden und Snape starrte sie an.  
  
Die Frau öffnete ihren Mund, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, verdrehte der Mann die Augen, bis nur noch weiß zu sehen war und kippte um.  
  
Khair verengte die Augen und schrie: "LUZIFER!"  
  
  



	31. Kapitel 23 LEVIATHAN

_Aloah! Erst einmal ein dickes Danke schön an Mr. Mingles, Elliot, Cathleena, Doro-chan, Thorin Eichenschild, Habicht und Samantha Black für eure lieben Reviews.  
@Mr. Mingles: Versuch es mit dem Namen mal über ein Scrabble Spiel, aber ansonsten macht es auch nichts, wenn du ihn nicht herausfindest. Kommt noch früh genug raus.  
@Cathleena: Snape und Khair sollen etwas ... mehr machen? *g* Was mehr? Mehr Kartoffelschälen? Ich werd's mir überlegen, der Wunsch wurde hier ja schonmal angesprochen, aber auch du sei gewarnt: Ich bin miserabel in Kartoffelschälgeschichten!  
@Doro-chan: Wie? Junges Gemüse auf der AnimagiC? Du bist doch noch sicher nicht über 100 ... das würde ich als alt bezeichnen ... im nächsten Jahr bist du aber dabei, ja? Dann wird das junge Gemüse zu Haus gelassen ... wie jung ist das Gemüse denn eigentlich?  
@Thorin: Keine Angst, Snape ist nicht tot, einfach nur umgekippt ... und du hast nicht schlecht gelesen, in den nächsten Kapiteln wirds noch verwirrender. Aufklärung erfolgt dann in ... äh ... spätestens komplett in Kapitel 28.  
@SamBlack: Whoah! Nochmals vielen Dank. 9 Kapitel in 3 Stunden ... Hattest du am nächsten Tag frei? Äh, zu deinem letzten Review: Nein, Khair ist nicht schwanger und sie hatte die Brille wohl nur auf, um überhaupt erkannt zu werden ...  
  
So, wir nähern uns langsam aber sicher dem Ende der Story. Nach diesem Kapitel, wird es auf jeden Fall noch 4 geben, die den Höhepunkt ausmachen, dann 1, das die offenen Hauptfragen (hoffentlich) beantwortet, 1-3 nachgeschobene, um ans Schuljahresende zu kommen und einen Epilog.  
Ab jetzt fangen die Figuren an "Out of character" (OOC) zu werden, was aber auch einen sehr guten Grund hat. Im Falle von Lucius ... naja, eher umgekehrt. Den Anfang macht Snape, der Rest folgt in den weiteren Kapiteln.  
Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen_  
  


**Kapitel 23**

  


**Das merkwürdige Verhalten geschlechtsreifer Lehrkräfte**

  


**oder**

  


**LEVIATHAN**

  
  
Unsicher schauten sich die "Knochenjäger" um. Das Beben war vorbei. Alle in der Gruppe waren unverletzt. Die Öffnung in der Wand hatte sich während der Erschütterungen wieder geschlossen.  
  
"Hey, Granger!", Draco fand als Erstes seine Stimme wieder und diese klang ziemlich unhöflich, "nimm endlich deine Schlammbluthände von mir! Du beschmutzt meine Robe damit!"  
  
Erst jetzt merkten die anderen, dass Hermine sich noch an Draco klammerte, da sie während des Bebens ihr Gleichgewicht verloren hatte. Mit einem ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck lies sie ihn schnell los.  
  
"Nenn sie noch einmal so und du findest dich auf der Krankenstation wieder, Malfoy", warnte Ron.  
  
"Das wollen wir doch erst einmal sehen, Weasley", meinte der Slytherin, "wenn du willst, können wir das auch gleich hier vor Ort machen."  
  
Beide zückten ihre Zauberstäbe, dann ging Cherry dazwischen: "IHR HABT BEIDE EURE ZAUBERSTÄBE DABEI?"  
  
"Sollten sie das nicht?", fragte Sam leicht verwirrt, die ihren wieder von Cherry zurückerhalten hatte.  
  
"Männer!", schimpfte das Mädchen, "ich bin in ein Loch gefallen ... ich hätte mir den Hals brechen können und ihr habt beide eure Zauberstäbe dabei und HELFT MIR NICHT? Nein, da müssen erst die Mädels ran, um mich aus diesem Grab zu holen. - Was ist mit dir, Harry, sag jetzt nicht, dass du deinen auch dabei hast ..."  
  
"Ähm ...", zögernd holte der Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe.  
  
"Ich glaub das nicht ...", Cherry schnaubte wütend, "und soetwas sollten heute abend Gentlemen sein ... sprecht mich in den nächsten Tagen ja nicht an ...!!!"  
  
Die Slytherin wollte ärgerlich den Flur verlassen, als Daeva um die Ecke gepest kam und fast in das Mädchen hinein lief.  
  
"Cherry ... Sam", die Elbin war total aufgeregt, "müsst mitkommen ... sofort ... dringend ..."  
  
"Um was geht's denn?", wollte die Ravenclaw wissen.  
  
"Erdbeben ... kaputt ... lebt ... kommt JETZT!"  
  
"Was?", Cherry kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
"Heißes Wasser! Handtücher! ... Nyaahhhhh ..."  
  
Hermine schaute zu Harry: "Wasser? Handtücher? Hört sich an, als bekäme da jemand ein Kind ..."  
  
Daeva fuchtelte wild mit ihren Armen: "Kommt jetzt ...!"  
  
"Oh oh ...", Cherry begann zu begreifen, "du meinst ES", sie zeigte mit dem Finger nach unten, "kommt JETZT???"  
  
Die Elbin nickte, packte die Slytherin am Handgelenk und versuchte sie wegzuziehen.  
  
"Sam!", rief Cherry, "komm mit ... nu beeil dich schon!"  
  
Das RSH Trio verließ ohne eine weitere Begründung eiligst den Gang.  
  
"Ok ...", murmelte Ron, "hab alles kapiert ..."  
  


***

  
"Bleib liegen, Severus!", mahnte Madam Pomfrey, als der Zaubertranklehrer wieder zu Bewußtsein kam.  
  
"Was ... ist passiert?", wollte er wissen und hielt sich den Kopf vor Schmerzen.  
  
"Das wüßte ich auch gern", erklärte die Krankenschwester, "Nach dem Bericht von Miss ed Din bist du ohnmächtig geworden."  
  
"Miss ed Din? Aber ..."  
  
"Geht es ihnen wieder besser ... Professor Snape?", erklang plötzlich Khairs Stimme.  
  
Snape drehte seinen Kopf und auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß die Juniorlehrerin im Abendkleid auf einem Stuhl. Sie musterte ihn kritisch.  
  
Der Zaubertranklehrer hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
Nun beugte sich Madam Pomfrey über den Mann und sah ihn sich noch einmal genau an: "Du hast weder innere noch äußere Verletzungen ... ich habe keine Ahnung, warum du umgekippt bist, mein Lieber. Weißt du, wer du bist?"  
  
Snape schaute die Krankenschwester an, dann zu Khair und wieder zurück: "Severus Snape? Lehrer für Zaubertränke?"  
  
"Korrekt, du solltest jetzt gehen, dich hinlegen und ausschlafen. Vielleicht bist du einfach nur zu erschöpft gewesen ..."  
  
Khair stand von ihrem Stuhl auf: "Ich begleite Professor Snape zu seinem Quartier."  
  


***

  
"Heilige... r ... Sch ...ornsteinfeger", fluchte Cherry, als Daeva, Sam und sie den Raum in den Kellergewölben betraten.  
  
Bevor die Elbin ihre Freundinnen holte, hatte sie sich ein Laken besorgt und das Ei weich darauf gebettet.  
  
"Es hat geblinzelt", sagte Daeva, "es lebt!"  
  
Cherry zog sich ihre vom Staub beschmutzen Handschuhe aus: "Ok, wir brauchen auf jeden Fall Wasser."  
  
Sam zückte wieder ihren Zauberstab: "Herr Doktor, wir haben eine Frühgeburt! Wo bekommen wir Wasser her?"  
  
Die Elbin nahm den inzwischen abgekühlten Kessel in ihre Hand: "Ich hol welches ...", somit verschwand sie durch eine Tür, die aus dem Raum hinaus führte und gegenüber dem Eingang lag.  
  
"Wo geht's denn da hin?", fragte Cherry.  
  
Sam zuckte mit ihren Schultern.  
  
Zwei Minuten später kam Daeva mit dem wassergefüllten Kessel zurück. Alle drei knieten sich neben dem Ei nieder.  
  
"In Ordnung", Cherry betrachtete den Patienten, "Daeva, ich glaube, du hast die feinsten Hände. Nimm das Ei ... Sam, besprüh du es mit Wasser ..."  
  
Sam winkte einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab und eine leichte Fontäne Wasser aus dem Kessel benetzte das Ei in Daevas Händen.  
  
"So, und jetzt musst du ganz vorsichtig die Schale abpulen", wandte sich Cherry an die Elbin.  
  
Daeva begann auch sogleich mit ihrer Arbeit und entfernte die zerbrochenen Schalenteile. Währenddessen blinzelte das Auge sie immer wieder an.  
  
Als etwas weniger als die Hälfte der Schale weg war, war der offen liegende Teil des Drachens noch mit einer Eihaut überzogen.  
  
"Sam, bitte nochmal etwas benässen", ordnete (Chefhebamme) Cherry an, "und du , Daeva, musst dann ganz vorsichtig mit deinem Daumen die Haut wegschieben.  
  
Gesagt - getan! Nachdem das Ei wieder feucht war, konnte die Elbin die nun glibbrig gewordene Haut ohne Schwierigkeiten zur Seite schieben.  
  
Dann nahm sie auf Anordnung von Cherry den Kopf, der mit der Schnauze noch im Rest des Eis steckte, zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger und drehte ihn vorsichtig heraus.  
  
"Ok", sagte die Slytherin, "jetzt legst du es wieder hin und wir warten ab."  
  
"Und der Rest der Schale?", fragte Daeva.  
  
"Das muss er selbst schaffen ... wenn das Ding wie ein Entenei aufgebaut ist, hängt da noch ein Eisack dran und wenn wir den falsch entfernen oder beschädigen würden, könnte der Kleine draufgehen ..."  
  
Sam grinste: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Daeva, du bist jetzt stolze Mutter eines peruanischen Viperzahnes ..."  
  
"Du weißt, was das für ein Drache ist?", kam es erstaunt von der Elbin.  
  
Die Ravenclaw räusperte sich: "Wenn das Buch "Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" von Newt Scamander stimmt, dann sollte es einer sein. Der Viperzahn ist glattschuppig und kupferfarben mit einer schwarzen Kamm-Musterung. Er ist der kleinste aller bekannten Drachen mit etwa fünf Metern und der schnellste Flieger. Die Hörner sind kurz, die Fangzähne besonders giftig. Der Viperzahn ernährt sich gern von Ziegen und Kühen, hat jedoch auch eine solche Vorliebe für Menschen, dass man gezwungen war, die schnell anwachsende Viperzahn-Population einzudämmen."  
  
"Er mag Menschen?", freute sich Daeva, "das ist doch schon mal gut."  
  
"Ähm ... ich glaube, Sam meinte, dass er Menschen auf die ... äh ... Abendessenweise mag ...", mischte sich Cherry ein.  
  
"Nein, tut er nicht", sagte die Elbin, "ich habe euch doch schon erzählt, dass ich ihn zum Pflanzenfresser erziehe ..."  
  
"Naja, wenn dir nachher ein Arm fehlt, dann wissen wir ja, ob du Glück hattest", antwortete die Slytherin.  
  
"Mich wird er nicht fressen ..."  
  
"Und warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil ich kein Mensch bin ... zumindest teilweise ..."  
  
Cherry schmunzelte und Sam schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
  
"Wie willst du ihn nennen?", fragte dann die Sytherin.  
  
"Weiß nicht ... was würde denn zu ihm passen?"  
  
"Kleines menschenfressendes Ungeheuer?", schlug Sam vor.  
  
"Viper?", kam es von Cherry.  
  
"Illegaler Hogwartsbewohner oder einfach nur ... illegal?"  
  
"Schnuckelchen? Buzzelchen?"  
  
"Gefahrenquelle?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Sam blitzte Cherry an und Daeva lachte auf.  
  
"Sag du was!", forderte Cherry dann.  
  
Die Elbin überlegte: "Hm ... er ist ein schneller Flieger? ..."  
  
"Naja", meinte die Ravenclaw, "so wie er jetzt aussieht, könnte er höchstens mit dem Wingardium Leviosa schweben ..."  
  
"Nenn ihn doch Wingardium", ein Vorschlag von der Slytherin.  
  
"oder Leviosa ...", kam es von Sam.  
  
"Ist das eigentlich ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?", fragte Daeva.  
  
"Äh ...", man schaute sich ratlos an.  
  
"Gib ihm doch einen neutralen Namen", sagte die Ravenclaw.  
  
"Wingardium? Hört sich männlich an", überlegte Cherry, "Leviosa zu weiblich ..."  
  
"Levitation?", Daeva legte ihren Kopf schief.  
  
"Ist ein Zauberspruch, damit man selbst schwebt ...", meinte Sam.  
  
Die Elbin grübelte: "Levi ... Levi ... Lewis? ... ich habs ... Leviathan! Wie hört sich das an?"  
  
"Zwar auch noch irgendwie in Richtung Junge", sagte die Slytherin, "aber besser als nach einem Zauberspruch benannt zu sein."  
  
Dann erklang ein lautes hohes Gequäke. Alle drei schauten sofort auf den Drachen, sahen aber nur noch die Reste der Eierschale.  
  
Ein paar Meter weiter saß der Gesuchte - nicht größer als ein frischgeschlüpftes Gänseküken - auf dem Boden und trocknete sich mit dem heißen Dampf aus seinen Nüstern die Schuppen, um sich dann zu schütteln, damit der Eistaub herausfiel. Dann sah er neugierig zu den Mädchen.  
  
Daeva fing an zu grinsen und streckte ihre Arme aus: "Hallo Leviathan! Ich bin deine Mama ... komm her ..."  
  
Der Drache drehte den Kopf zur Seite und krächzte: "Ma ... ma ... ma ... ma ..."  
  
Cherry schluckte: "Seit ... wann ... können Drachen sprechen?"  
  
Sam starrte Leviathan an: "Es ... gibt ein Gerücht, dass Drachen zuerst mit einer hohen Intelligenz und ausgeprägten Stimmbändern ausgestattet sind, diese sich aber - je näher der Schlupf aus dem Ei kommt - zurückbilden ... es ist aber nur ein Gerücht ..."  
  
"Scheint zu stimmen ...", bemerkte die Slytherin, die nun beobachtete, wie der Drache auf Daeva zukam und sich von ihr durchknuddeln lies, "das heißt, durch die Frühgeburt haben wir es hier mit einem intelligenten, sprechenden Viperzahn zu tun?"  
  
Sam nickte: "Dann kann man hoffen, dass wir ihm klarmachen können, dass es nicht die feine Art ist Menschen zu fressen ..."  
  


***

  
Am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages eilte Khair mit einem kleinen Buch in der Hand zum Quartier von Snape und klopfte an. Als nach kurzer Zeit keine Reaktion kam, klopfte sie noch einmal, diesmal ungeduldiger.  
  
"Wer ist da?", kam die Stimme vom Zaubertränkelehrer von innen.  
  
"Raten sie mal", zischte Khair, "würden sie mich reinlassen?"  
  
"Die Tür ist offen", antwortete er, "treten sie ein."  
  
Khair schüttelte den Kopf und drückte die Klinke, um das Zimmer des Lehrers zu betreten. Nachdem sie dieses betreten hatte, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, während sie mit ungläubigem Gesicht auf Snape starrte.  
  
Dieser saß mit einem Handtuch um den Kopf im Schneidersitz auf seinem Sofa und schaute zurück. Er trug neben einer Hose nur noch ein schwarzes Unterhemd. Seine rechte Hand lag auf dem linken Unterarm.  
  
"Was haben sie gemacht?", wollte Khair wissen.  
  
"Geduscht", entgegnete Snape, "das Wort wird ihnen doch ein Begriff sein, oder?"  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin schüttelte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den Kopf und hob dann mit ärgerlichem Blick das Buch in ihren Händen an: "Sie haben mir etwas zu erklären!"  
  
Snape strich sich über seinen linken Unterarm: "Ich glaube, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."  
  


***

  
Etwas später war das Gryffindor Trio auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern.  
  
"Das ist doch typisch", meckerte Hermine, "wegen eurer Trödelei kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht ..."  
  
"Und auch noch zu dem von Snape", stöhnte Harry, "toll, wollen wir wetten, wieviel Punkte er uns diesmal abzieht?"  
  
Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und schauten hinein. Alle anderen Schüler waren bereits an ihren Plätzen, doch von Snape war keine Spur zu sehen. Schnell huschten sie in den Raum und wunderten sich zusammen mit ihren Kameraden über die fehlende Anwesenheit ihres Lehrers. Snape war niemand, der sich jemals zu seinem Unterricht verspätet hatte.  
  
"Wo ist er?", flüsterte Hermine.  
  
"Weiß ich doch nicht", entgegnete Ron.  
  
Parvati Patil beugte sich zu ihnen rüber: "Vielleicht hat er wegen einem Schäferstündchen mit der ed Din verschlafen ..."  
  
"Wie stehen die Wetten eigentlich?", wollte Ron nun wissen.  
  
Parvati zuckte mit den Schultern: "Frag deine Brüder. Ich hab darauf gesetzt, dass sie ein Paar sind ... nachdem sie erzählten, was sie im Gang der Lehrerquartiere gesehen haben ..."  
  
"Wette? Paar? Lehrerquartiere?", fragte Debrel interessiert.  
  
Im selben Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Snape betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Khair, die sich sofort zu einem freien Platz begab und sich mit einem bösen Ausdruck und verschränkten Armen hinsetzte. Einige Schüler wunderten sich über ihre Anwesenheit, denn normalerweise verfolgten die Juniorlehrer zur Zeit nur noch den Unterricht der Siebtklässler oder gaben Probestunden in den ersten bis dritten Klassen.  
  
"Ehekrach", kicherte Parvati noch leiser, bevor sie sich wieder zurückzog.  
  
"Wir werden mit dem weitermachen", fing Snape an, "womit wir das letzte Mal aufgehört haben. Kann mir jemand eine Zusammenfassung über den bisherigen Verlauf geben?"  
  
Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe.  
  
"Ja, Miss Granger?"  
  
Während Hermine eine ausführliche Erklärung abgab, schauten sich Ron und Harry überrascht an. Es war eigentlich bereits Tradition, dass Snape die Meldungen des Gryffindormädchens absichtlich übersah und sich dafür meistens Neville oder eine andere arme Kreatur aus dem Haus des Löwens pickte, um sie dann fertig zu machen.  
  
Nachdem Hermine mit ihrer Zusammenfassung fertig war, ordnete der Lehrer an, mit dem bereits halbfertigen Trank fortzufahren.  
  
Während der Stunde meldete sich plötzlich Pansy Parkinson: "Professor Snape, was für eine Zutat kam nach dem fünfblättrigen Klee?"  
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue: "Das ist eine gute Frage, Miss Parkinson. Ich denke, dass Miss ed Din in der Lage sein sollte, uns die Antwort zu geben ... nun, Miss ed Din?"  
  
Khair funkelte ihn böse an und meinte dann etwas gelangweilt: "Zwei Teelöffel Sake ..."  
  
Eine Weile später ging Snape in den Reihen entlang und begutachtete die Tränke.  
  
"Sehr gut, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Threethousand", lobte der Hauslehrer Slytherins die Gemeinschaftsarbeit der Beiden.  
  
Neville zitterte für alle offensichtlich, als der Lehrer an seinen Kessel kam. Kritisch beäugte der Mann das Gebräu, tunkte den hölzernen Löffel hinein und rührte es um.  
  
"Es fehlt das Salz", bemerkte Snape, "aber ansonsten gute Arbeit, Mr. Longbottom."  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick standen den Gryffindors und den Slytherins der Mund offen. Hatte der Lehrer gerade Neville gelobt?  
  
Dann klopfte es an der Tür. Lucius Malfoy trat ein.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie die Störung, Professor Snape", sagte er, "aber haben sie zufällig Miss ed Din gesehen?"  
  
Khair drehte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihm um.  
  
"Da sind sie ja", bemerkte der blonde Mann, "hatten sie unsere heutige Verabredung vergessen?", dann wandte er sich wieder an Snape, "ich hoffe, es macht ihnen nichts aus, dass ich Miss ed Din aus ihrem Unterricht nehme ..."  
  
Snape schaute kurz zu Khair, dann zu Malfoy: "Es wäre mir lieber, wenn sie der heutigen Stunde beiwohnen würde. Wie hoch ist denn die Dringlichkeit?"  
  
"Es ist sehr dringend."  
  
"Dann habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl."  
  
"So ist es, Professor Snape", antwortete Malfoy, "folgen sie mir, Miss ed Din!"  
  


***

  
Abends saßen die Weasley Zwilling, Ron, Lee und Debrel zusammen.  
  
"Womit können wir dir helfen?", fragte George.  
  
"Falls du Interesse an Knallkörpern hast, müssen wir dich auf etwa eine Woche vertrösten", meinte Fred, "wir haben unsere letzten in das Abschiedsgeschenk von Direktor Dumbledore gepackt, damit er uns nicht vergisst."  
  
"Äh ...", fing Debrel an, "eigentlich wollte ich etwas über die Wette wissen ..."  
  
"Ahhh", sagte Lee, "die Wette ..."  
  
"Erklärt ihr es ihm?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Klar doch", kam es von Fred, "also, Snape ist seit Jahren hier Lehrer, seinem Verhalten und unserer Meinung nach, haßt er uns ... also, die Schüler und soweit wir mitbekommen haben, geht er mit seinen Kollegen auch nur sehr distanziert um. Er ist also ein kompletter Einzelgänger und hat eigentlich auch nie etwas getan, dass sich das ändert ..."  
  
"Und dann kommt dieses Jahr diese Lehrerin in Ausbildung", machte George weiter, "und seitdem hängt er fast nur noch mit ihr zusammen, so dass bei einigen die Meinung aufkam, dass die beiden etwas miteinander haben."  
  
"Womit wir zur Wette kommen", fuhr Lee fort, "Fred und Ron z. B. sagen, dass die Beiden nur Kollegen sind, George wettet darauf, dass Snape und ed Din bis zu den Sommerferien offiziell als Liebespaar geoutet sind und ich hab das noch etwas weiter ausgebaut mit der Aussage, dass die ed Din von Snape bis zum Ende des Schuljahres schwanger wird."  
  
"Justin hat letztens noch eine weitere Theorie mit eingebracht", kam es wieder von Fred, "indem er gesagt hat, dass es den Beiden einfach nur um das ... äh ... körperliche Vergnügen geht ..."  
  
"Meine Wette steht zwar schon", sagte Ron, "aber das letztere schließe ich aus, ansonsten würde Snape keinen Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten legen."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Lee.  
  
"Snapes Haare sahen heute anders aus ... als hätte er sie ... gewaschen!"  
  
"Nicht wahr!!!", entfuhr es George, "Mist, und gerade heute hatten wir keinen Zaubertrankunterricht ..."  
  
"Und nach dem Auftritt von gestern, könnte man noch den Punkt "Lucius Malfoy und ed Din sind ein Paar" dazu nehmen ...", meinte Lee.  
  
"Und Debrel?", wandte sich Fred an den Jungen, "Lust, eine Wette einzugehen? Der Einsatz beträgt zwei Sickel."  
  
Debrel schmunzelte: "Ich werd's mir überlegen ... klingt ja interessant, mir wär das ja nicht eingefallen ..."  
  
"Naja", meinte Lee, "wenn du Snape und ed Din morgens gemeinsam aus seinem Zimmer kommen siehst, würdest du auch auf solche Gedanken kommen ..."  
  
"Gemeinsam? Aus seinem Zimmer?", grinste Debrel nun, "das hätte ich ihm nun wirklich nicht zugetraut ..."  
  
"Ja, denkst du wir?", sagte Ron.  
  


***

  
"Hey, Herm", meinte Harry, als er zu dem Mädchen ging, die eifrig mit der Feder auf ein Pergament schrieb, "mal wieder am lernen?"  
  
Hermine sah zu ihm auf: "Überraschung, diesmal lern ich nicht."  
  
"Was machst du dann?"  
  
"Ich fasse unsere Erkenntnisse über Luzifers Spiel zusammen ..."  
  
"Darf ich lesen?", fragte Harry und sofort hielt Hermine ihm den Zettel hin.  
  
  
_Das Rätsel  
  
Aussagen von Luzifer:  
  
Etwas ist in Hogwarts, was nicht hierhin gehört. Dieses ist rein.  
  
Es darf nur von einer Person, die noch nie gesündigt hat, berührt werden. Luzifer kann es nicht berühren.  
  
Es gibt mehrere Mannschaften. Vermutungen:  
  
1. du-weißt-schon-wer + Gefolge (wurde wahrscheinlich von Luzifer beauftragt oder umgekehrt. Haben wohl einen Deal: Bei ihrem Sieg stürzt Luzifer Gott und du-weißt-schon-wer bekommt ...?... )  
  
2. Sam, Daeva, Cherry  
  
3. Harry, Ron, ich  
  
4. Direktor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape  
  
(Zu welcher Gruppe gehört Khair ed Din?)  
  
(Definiere "rein": Sauber? Frei von jeder Sünde? Unbefleckt? Reines Blut?)  
  
Innerhalb des Schuljahres wird einer, der das Gespräch am 18.09. mit angehört hat, sterben. Es waren insgesamt 12 Personen anwesend: Luzifer, Direktor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Khair ed Din, Harry, Ron, Daeva, Sam, Cherry, Draco Malfoy? und ...?... . Luzifer wird ausgeschlossen.  
  
  
Das Gedicht und die Erzählung des Hutes (Zusammenfassung von Harry) führten zu folgenden Hinweisen:  
  
Zur Gründerzeit kam jemand zu Slytherin und Ravenclaw nach Hogwarts, der bereits ca. 1.400 Jahre unterwegs war, um das Reine zu verstecken. Sein Land wurde von Nepumuk Cäsar (?) überfallen und er ist geflohen.  
  
Andere Bezeichnungen des Reinen: Geschenk des Allmächtigen, Schatz der Reinheit, größte Macht auf Erden, schwere Last.  
  
Das Reine wurde von Ravenclaw und Slytherin in Hogwarts versteckt. Ravenclaw hat die Ereignisse in einem Buch verfasst, welches Slytherin nach ihrem Tod erhalten hat.  
  
  
Knochenfund in Hogwarts: Wahrscheinlich der Fremde, der das Reine mitgebracht hat  
  
  
Eingeritztes Gedicht: Ein Fluch in Verbindung mit den Knochen und ein weiterer Hinweis (?)  
  
Es gibt neben dem Reinen noch ein weiteres, welches genauso aussieht wie dieses, jedoch für jeden gefährlich/tödlich ist. Das Erste (?) ist das richtige.  
  
Schlussfolgerung: Das Reine ist ein Gegenstand, welches in seinem Aussehen doppelt vorhanden ist._  
  
  
"Ich weiß", meinte Hermine, "es ist nicht viel und auch nicht hilfreich ..."  
  
"Aber es ist das, was wir wissen", kam es von Harry.  
  


***

  
Die nächsten Wochen verliefen mehr oder weniger ereignislos. Es wurde jedoch auffällig, dass Lucius Malfoy Khair immer wieder aus dem Unterricht holte. Die Juniorlehrerin selber zog sich in ihren freien Minuten sofort in ihr oder (von einigen neugierigen Augen beobachtet) in das Quartier von Snape zurück.  
  
Auch Snape war wie ausgewechselt, auch wenn er es noch versuchte zu verbergen. Nicht nur, dass der Unterricht bei ihm erträglicher wurde und seine Haare nicht mehr so fettig aussahen. Ginny selbst kam eines Abends in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und erzählte, dass sie den Lehrer gesehen hätte, als er allein durch die Gänge streifte. Die Patrouillengänge waren nichts besonderes, aber dass der Mann dabei eine flotte Melodie summte fiel schon unter die Kategorie "wirklich sehr merkwürdig".  
  
"Sehr merkwürdig" verhielt sich nach Ansichten der Gryffindors auch das RSH Trio. Insbesondere Daeva verschwand meistens in Begleitung ihrer Katze sofort nach dem Unterricht und wurde den Rest des Tages nicht mehr gesehen. Sogar beim Abendessen fehlte sie einige Male.  
  


***

  
Etwa einen Monat nach dem Valentinsball entschloss sich Harry dazu, Hagrid in seiner Hütte mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten, da er den Halbriesen seit längerer Zeit nur noch beim Unterricht gesehen hatte. Und vielleicht wußte Hagrid auch in welchem Gang des Schlosses Sirius und Lupin untergebracht waren. Diese Beiden hatten sich seit der Ankunft von Lucius Malfoy wirklich sehr ruhig verhalten.  
  
Da Ron zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nichts besonderes zu tun hatte (außer dem Aufsatz für VgddK und den Hausaufgaben in Geschichte der Zauberei, Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke), begleitete er Harry.  
  
Es dämmerte bereits und eigentlich sollten Schüler nur noch in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen verweilen, also nahmen die zwei Gryffindors Harrys Tarnumhang, um das Schloss zu verlassen.  
  
In der Eingangshalle gebot der schwarzhaarige Junge seinem Freund jedoch Einhalt, als er merkte, dass die große Tür nicht ganz geschlossen war.  
  
"Was ist?", flüsterte Ron.  
  
Stumm zeigte Harry auf die zwei Gestalten, die nun von draußen die Halle betraten.  
  
"Sie haben ihn beeindruckt, meine Liebe, das passiert nicht oft", meinte Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Dann steht der Termin?", fragte Khair emotionslos.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Lucius, "nehmen sie sich also für den 31. März nichts vor."  
  
"Sehr wohl ...", Khair verbeugte sich vor dem Mann und beide gingen ihrer Wege.  
  
Sie waren schon eine zeitlang verschwunden, als Harry und Ron immer noch starr vor Schrecken unter dem Tarnumhang in der Eingangshalle standen.  
  
"Haaaaarryyyy", flüsterte Ron gequetscht, "weißt du, was das da gerade war???"  
  
Harry konnte es anscheinend immer noch nicht fassen: "Das war der Beweis, dass Khair ed Din ein Todesser ist ..."  
  


***

  
Nach diesem Ereignis war der Besuch bei Hagrid auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben worden. Beide eilten unter dem Tarnumhang zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Beinahe wären sie auf dem Weg dorthin in Snape reingelaufen. In letzter Sekunde konnten sie stoppen und sich an eine Wand drücken.  
  
Snape schaute nach links, dann nach rechts, verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, während er murmelte: "Nicht schon wieder ..." Dann ging er weiter.  
  


***

  
"Ihr müsst euch irren", sagte Hermine, als Ron und Harry ihr das Geschehene erzählt hatten, "soviel ich weiß, ist Miss ed Din eine Muggelgeborene. Selbst wenn sie es wollte, würde ihr-wisst-schon-wer sie niemals als Todesser aufnehmen."  
  
"Aber wir haben es genau gehört", kam es von Ron.  
  
"Ihr habt gehört, dass sie jemanden beeindruckt und etwas am 31. März zu tun hat", fasste das Mädchen zusammen, "vielleicht hatte sie ja auch nur ein Vorstellungsgespräch und es wird am 31. März bekannt gegeben, dass sie eine vollwertige Lehrerin ist ..."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht", murmelte Harry, "sie stand vorher schon auf meiner Liste der Verdächtigen, die für Voldemort spionieren und jetzt ist sie ganz oben. Ich wette mit euch, dass sie das dunkle Mal trägt ..."  
  
Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme: "Darf ich fragen, wer sonst noch auf dieser ... Liste steht?"  
  
"Baka", fing der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor an.  
  
"Rasputin", kam es von Ron.  
  
"Argent."  
  
"Malfoy junior!"  
  
"Und was ist mit Malfoy senior?", fragte Hermine, "Harry, du weißt doch am besten, dass er ein Todesser ist. Was ist, wenn er der Spion ist?"  
  
"Er ist erst im Februar nach Hogwarts gekommen", antwortete der Junge, "und Luzifer selbst erzählte doch im September, dass bereits einer im Schloss ist ... und ich bin nun überzeugt, dass die ed Din unser Spion ist."  
  
Ron nickte zustimmend: "Das Zeichnen dieser Wegkarten ist noch ein weiteres Indiz!"  
  
"Ich mache euch einen Vorschlag, Jungs", sagte das Mädchen, "wir werden am 31. März auf Patrouille gehen und Miss ed Din genau beobachten. Falls nichts passiert, werdet ihr von dieser lächerlichen Theorie absehen und zur Abwechslung mal für eure Prüfungen lernen."  
  
Harry und Ron stimmten nach kurzer Überlegung zu.  
  


***

  
Zwei Tage später stand Lucius Malfoy während des Frühstückes auf und forderte das Gehör der Schüler: "Aus Gründen, die ich nicht näher erläutern werde, werden sich ab morgen alle Schüler nach dem Unterricht ausschließlich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen aufhalten. Ausnahmen wie das Quidditchtraining werden nur über mich genehmigt. Die Hogsmeade Wochenenden werden bis auf unbestimmte Zeit ausfallen. Der Weg zu den Mahlzeiten wird nur klassenweise zurückgelegt. Sobald sich jemand ohne Genehmigung dieser Anordnung widersetzt, werden seinem Haus fünfzig Punkte abgezogen und er erhält eine Strafarbeit bis zum Ende des Schuljahres. Außerdem möchte ich hiermit denjenigen, die über die Osterferien in Hogwarts bleiben, einen Besuch des Zaubereiministers ankündigen. Er wird am Karfreitag ankommen und bis zum Montag bleiben."  
  
Dann setzte sich Malfoy wieder und aufgeregtes Getuschel erhob sich aus den Reihen der Schüler.  
  
McGonagall beugte sich zu dem blonden Mann herüber: "Irre ich mich oder haben sie diese Entscheidung ohne Absprache mit dem Kollegium getätigt?"  
  
"Sie irren sich nicht", antwortete Malfoy, "im übrigen gehöre ich nicht zum Kollegium, sondern bin der Direktor dieser Schule und kann somit Anordnungen aller Art tätigen. Falls sie etwas dagegen haben, kann ich auch die Entscheidung tätigen, dass sie an eine andere Schule versetzt werden, meine Liebe."  
  


***

  
"Was mach ich nur? Was mach ich nur?", jammerte Daeva später in der Bibliothek, "wenn wir uns nur in unseren Häusern aufhalten dürfen, kann ich mich nicht um Leviathan kümmern."  
  
"Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen", meinte Cherry, die lässig auf einem Stuhl saß und Sam dabei beobachtete, wie sie gemeinsam mit Hermine die halbe Bibliothek ausräumte, um Material für die wohl nun langen Gemeinschaftsraumabende zu haben, "ich werde mit Schwiegerpapa Lucius sprechen. Ich bin sicher, dass ich da eine Ausgeherlaubnis ergattern kann. Elben ... äh ... dürfen nämlich nicht eingesperrt werden, sonst gehen sie ein ... oder so was."  
  
Daeva fiel Cherry um den Hals, so dass diese fast vom Stuhl kippte: "Ohhhh, danke Cherry."  
  


***

  
Untereinander beschwerten sich die Schüler lauthals über die Entscheidung des Direktors, hielten sich jedoch an die Anordnung, um den Strafen zu entgehen, bis auf das Gryffindor Trio, welches ihren Einsatz für den 31. März plante, der dann auch endlich kam.  
  


***

  
Während des Tages passierte nichts, selbst beim Abendessen war Khair anwesend. Die Augen der drei Gryffindors weilten bei jeder gegebenen Möglichkeit auf ihr.  
  
Als es dunkel wurde holte Harry seinen Tarnumhang heraus.  
  
"Und wenn ich die ganze Nacht warten muss, ich werde meinen Verdacht beweisen!", sagte der Junge und streifte sich den Umhang über.  
  
"Ich komme mit", kam es von Hermine.  
  
"Herm ...", meinten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig.  
  
"Nein", unterbrach das Mädchen sie, "wenn es wirklich so ist, dann will ich es mit eigenen Augen sehen!"  
  
So blieb Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum, um von der Abwesenheit seiner Freunde abzulenken, während Harry und Hermine sich in der Eingangshalle einen Platz aussuchten, aus der man den Raum gut überblicken konnte. Unter dem Schutze des Tarnumhanges warteten sie ab.  
  


***

  
Es vergingen mehrere Stunden. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und Hermines Kopf sank langsam auf Harrys Schulter. Auch der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor bekam Schwierigkeiten die Augen offenzuhalten, bis zu dem Augenblick, als die Klinke der großen Tür betätigt wurde.  
  
Harry stupste Hermine an, so dass diese wieder erwachte und beide sahen eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, die das Schloss betrat. Leise machte sie die Tür wieder zu und drehte sich dann um.  
  
Hermine musste sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund legen, um nicht loszuschreien.  
  
Die Gestalt hatte die schwarze Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dennoch erkannten die beiden Schüler die weiße Maske, die das Antlitz der Person verdeckte. Eine Maske, wie sie die Todesser trugen.  
  
Geschwind eilte die Gestalt mit wehender Robe die Treppen hinauf.  
  
"Hinterher", flüsterte Harry und beide standen vom Boden auf und folgten der Person. Sie war schnell, doch die Schüler konnten immer noch einen Robenzipfel erkennen, wenn sie gerade um eine Ecke bogen, bis dann der letzte Blick auf den Zipfel zu einer Tür führte, die nach dem Eintritt der Gestalt sofort geschlossen wurde.  
  
"Oh mein Gott", meinte Hermine leise.  
  
"Glaubst du mir jetzt?", flüsterte Harry, "das hier sind die Lehrerquartiere"  
  
"Und diese Tür ...", schluckte das Mädchen und der Junge vervollständigte den Satz: "... ist der Eingang zum Zimmer von Khair ed Din."  
  
  



	32. Kapitel 24 SAMS PART

_Jaaa, ich lebe noch bzw. wieder ... so 'ne richtig schöne Erkältungswelle hat fast die halbe Insel lahmgelegt ...  
So, ich hab mal wieder ein neues Kapitel im Schlepptau ... ich hatte es zwar schon viel früher in Kladde fertig, aber dadurch, dass das jetzt der Anfang des Höhepunktes ist, musste ich die ganze Story nochmal von vorn bis hinten durchlesen, um meine kleinen versteckten Hinweise wieder einzusammeln ... und diese blöde Erkältung hat mich u. a. gerade daran gehindert.  
Ich hab zwar sicher welche übersehen, aber dafür hab ich ja euch ... *g*  
Dann möchte ich mich erst einmal für eure lieben Reviews bedanken @SamBlack, Elliot, Doro-chan, Lorelei Lee, Cathleena, Tigerlilly, Hexe, Maxine und Bluedragon-Bluey.  
@Sam: Ich kann dir versichern, dass kein Vielsafttrank im Spiel ist und die Personen trotzdem alle OOC werden ...  
Im übrigen wird hier ein "Geheimnis" gelüftet, welches du schon seit dem Anfang der Story herausgefunden hast. Es betrifft deine Namensvetterin ...  
Ach ja, was ist eigentlich mit deinen Storys? Sowohl HP als auch X-Men ... wo bleiben die Updates? Ich bin jetzt wieder fit genug, um vorm PC zu hängen und FFs zu lesen ... also her damit!  
@Elliot: Wie? Der Doppelbettenspruch ist bei euch Kult? Wie das? Und wegen dem Nebukadnezar ... das kommt in diesem Kapitel ... hat auch was mit den Matrix Schiffen zu tun ... *g* ... ach ja: DOGMA RULEZ! Ich hab mich dazu entschlossen, Jay und Silent Bob sowie noch eine Figur spätestens in Kapitel 28 nochmal kurz auftauchen zu lassen.  
Und keine Heulkrämpfe bitte ... so wie ich meine 3 Betaleser kenne, werden die mich zwingen eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben ... wobei ich noch gar nicht weiß, wie ich das dann anstellen soll ...  
@Doro-chan: Also mein junges Gemüse (19) würde was auf den Deckel kriegen, wenn sie mir (22) sagen würde, dass ich nicht zur AnimagiC darf ... nächstes Jahr bist du dabei! Punkt!  
@Lorelei: Wer behauptet denn, dass ich den Überblick noch habe ... *hilfe* ... ich werd versuchen, morgen die restlichen Teile von Wahrheit oder Wagnis 2 zu lesen ...  
@Cathleena: Ok, das Kartoffelschälen ist notiert ... mal schaun, ob die beiden sich in der Küche treffen ... hm ... Kartoffelbrei, Milchkartoffeln, Pommes ... *jammy* ... *g*  
@Tigerlilly: Äh ... keine Ahnung, wann Hexensabbat ist ... ich habs nur darauf gelegt, weil am nächsten Tag 01. April ist ...  
@Bluedragon: Sirius und Khair??? Oh ... wenn ich das tun würde, würde mich Betaleserin Daeva wohl umbringen ... nein, eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor weder Sirius noch Remus ne Freundin zu verpassen ...  
  
  
Also, ein paar anfängliche Worte: Ich hab versucht, das Kapitel aus der Sicht von nur einer Person zu schreiben (Sam) ... wie ihr aber lesen werdet, ist mir das nicht gelungen ...  
Dann nochmal der Hinweis, dass die Figuren OOC werden.  
Außerdem wird hier - wie im Wandertagskapitel - ein Film erwähnt, der erst nach 1995 in die Kinos kam. Man möge mir vergeben, aber es gehört zur Story.  
Und diese Theorie mit dem Körpertausch ... hm ... sehr interessant ... *fg*  
_  
  


**Kapitel 24**

  


**Zuviel Wissen birgt Gefahr**

  


**oder**

  


**SAMS PART**

  
  
  
Sam öffnete verschlafen die Augen, reckte sich ein bißchen und fiel müde wieder ins Bett zurück. Es war Samstag und somit gab es keinen Unterricht. Seit sie die Gemeinschaftsräume kaum noch verlassen durften, hatten die Wochenenden jedoch ihren Reiz verloren. Durch das ständige Aufeinanderhocken wurden einige Schüler bereits aggressiv, depressiv oder was anderes "sives" und das nach gerade mal knapp zwei Wochen.  
  
Der heutige Tag würde jedoch noch schlimmer werden. Allein das Datum sprach Bände: 01. April ...  
  
Sam haßte diesen Tag. Sie konnte nicht abwägen, welche "Streiche" auf sie zukommen würden und das kam einer Überraschung gleich ... und Sam haßte Überraschungen.  
  
Konnte man diesen Tag nicht einfach ausfallen lassen, fragte sie sich in Gedanken, einfach überspringen und dem Februar dafür jedes Jahr 29 Tage geben. Ich dreh mich jetzt noch einmal um und verschlaf den Tag. Das ist eine sehr gute Idee ... obwohl ... ich glaube, ich hab Hunger ...  
  
Wie auf Kommando stand plötzlich eine Zimmerkameradin vor ihrem Bett: "Hey, Sam, aufwachen, du willst doch das Frühstück nicht verpassen."  
  
"Du meinst wohl eher", mischte sich ein anderes Mädchen ein, "dass sie den Freigang nicht verpassen soll ... wenn diese Gefängnistour noch länger dauert, kann man gleich nach Azkaban gehen ..."  
  
Müde warf Sam die Bettdecke von sich weg und betete zu irgendjemandem, der sie hörte, sie von diesem Tag zu befreien. Dann setzte sie sich auf, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und schlurfte langsamer als langsam in Richtung Badezimmer.  
  


***

  
Schon beim ersten Wochenende mit Zwangsaufenthalt im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich die Schülerschaft schweigend darauf geeinigt, die Mahlzeiten so lange dauern zu lassen, wie möglich.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle waren die ersten, die öffentlich unter einem Aprilscherz leiden mussten. Die Weasley Zwillinge hatten es irgendwie geschafft den Haferbrei der Bodyguards Malfoys so zu verzaubern, so dass diese nun jeweils mit einer klebrigen Hand zu kämpfen hatten, die aus den Schüsseln kamen.  
  
  
  
Während Sam lustlos auf ihrem Brötchen herum kaute, bemerkte sie, wie das Gryffindor Trio immer wieder vorsichtige Blicke zum Lehrertisch warf. Die Ravenclaw versuchte ihren Blicken zu folgen und herauszufinden, was anders war. Lucius Malfoy hatte irgendwie einen triumphalen Ausdruck im Gesicht, Snape trank wohl einen Tee, während er gedankenverloren an einer Haarsträhne herumtrullerte, Argents Teller war nicht mehr überladen mit Essen und Khair besaß gar keine Hautfarbe mehr und hatte dicke dunkle Ränder unter ihren Augen, aus denen sie alles und jeden böse anfunkelte. Aber sonst war alles der Situation entsprechend "normal".  
  
Dann sah Sam zum Hufflepufftisch, an dem Daeva anfing die Brötchenkrümel auf ihrem Teller zu zählen und dahinter unterhielt sich Cherry angeregt mit Draco.  
  
Zurück mit den Augen bei den Gryffindors trafen sich ihre Blicke mit denen von Debrel, bevor er schnell wegschaute. Auch wenn es nur Sekundenbruchteile waren, erkannte die Ravenclaw, dass es weder der sonst übliche schüchterne, aber auch nicht der nette, fröhliche Ausdruck war, mit dem er sie angesehen hatte, sondern mit einem "Ich-weiß-was-du-tust"-Blick gemischt mit einem "Hör-damit-auf-sonst-tut-es-dir-leid".  
  
Sam zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. Der Typ war ihr ab sofort unheimlich. Punkt!  
  


***

  
Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum lies sich Sam von Rasputin zu einer Partie Zauberschach überreden. Der Russe hing eigentlich nur noch mit Cho zusammen, doch das Ravenclaw Quidditchteam hatte endlich eine Erlaubnis zum Training erhalten, so dass das Mädchen sich nach dem Frühstück sofort mit ihrem Besen zum Quidditchfeld begeben hatte.  
  
Nach zwei Stunden Schach und erbitterter Partien verlor Sam jedoch die Lust an dem Spiel und begab sich erst einmal in ihren Schlafsaal.  
  
Ebenfalls lustlos blickte die Ravenclaw auf die Bücherstapel vor und neben ihrem Bett. Wenn das mit Malfoys Anordnung noch lange weiterging, dann würde sie wahrscheinlich bis zum Ende des Schuljahres bereits den Stoff der siebten Klasse durch haben.  
  


***

  
Nach dem Mittagessen entschloss sich Sam erst einmal schlafen zu gehen. Irgendjemandem war es gelungen die Ritterrüstungen, die auf dem Weg zur großen Halle postiert waren, zu verzaubern, dass sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen Vorbeigehende mit Wasser bespritzten.  
  
Sam wechselte ihre durchnäßte Kleidung und legte sich ins Bett, auf dass dieser Tag dadurch schneller vorbeigehen würde.  
  
  
_"Miss Blue, Miss Blue", rief eine Frauenstimme, "beeilen sie sich, sie kommen zu spät zum Unterricht!"  
  
Sam stand allein im Gang und versuchte herauszufinden, woher die Stimme kam.   
  
Während sie sich umschaute, wurde ihr bewußt, dass sie auf einmal in einem vernebelten Zimmer war. Bunte Tücher hingen von der Decke und von den Wänden. Da waren Tische, auf denen Kristallkugeln standen und um die Sitzkissen verteilt waren. Doch kein weiterer Schüler befand sich in dem Raum.  
  
"Miss Blue, hier bin ich."  
  
Verwundert blickte Sam nun in das Gesicht von Professor Trelawney, die hinter einem der Tische saß und sie zu sich winkte.  
  
"Setzen sie sich ...", die Ravenclaw folgte der Anweisung.  
  
Die Professorin zeigte Sam einen Stapel Tarotkarten. Das Mädchen nahm diese und fing an sie zu mischen. Plötzlich sprang eine Karte aus dem Stapel. Das Bild streckte ihr die Zunge heraus und verschwand unter dem Tisch.  
  
"Die Hohepriesterin hatte wohl keine Lust mitzuspielen", meinte Trelawney, "und jetzt schauen wir uns mal ihre Zukunft an ..."  
  
Die erste Karte, die die Frau aufdeckte, war eine Herzdame, die sehr wütend aussah.  
  
"Die Herzkönigin ist nicht sehr erfreut ... das weiße Kaninchen ist noch nicht da ..."  
  
Wie auf Kommando sprang ein weißes Karnickel hinter einem der bunten Tücher hervor und jammerte, während es dauernd auf die Uhr schaute: "Zu spät, zu spät ... oh nein, ich bin zu spät ...", dann lief es durch eine Tür, die daraufhin immer kleiner wurde und mit einem "plopp" verschwand.  
  
"Das hat hier aber nichts drin zu suchen", mit diesen Worten zog die Lehrerin einen kleinen Drachen aus dem Tarotdeck und schmiss ihn gegen eine Wand, so dass er sich in eine Eule verwandelte und davonflog.  
  
"Nun aber ...", Trelawney hob eine Karte vom Stapel und sah sie sich lange an, bis sie "Oh, oh" sagte.  
  
Sam konnte nur ihren Kopf neugierig zur Seite neigen.  
  
Die Lehrerin drehte das Bild der Karte zu dem Mädchen: "Eigentlich darf ich dir das gar nicht sagen, aber innerhalb dieses Schuljahres wird die Flamme eines Lebenslichtes, das dieses Gespräch mitbekommen hat, erlöschen."  
  
Sam wollte schreien, doch sie bekam keinen Ton heraus. Vor ihr saß nicht mehr die Wahrsagelehrerin sondern ein böse grinsender Luzifer, der ihr die Todeskarte des Tarotstapels zeigte.  
_  
  
Schweißüberströmt fuhr Sam aus ihren Kissen hoch. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich zu orientieren.  
  
Ein Traum, dachte sie, das war alles nur ein Traum!  
  
  
  
"Mann, bin ich froh, wenn wir Osterferien haben ... ich will endlich wieder nach Hause ...", meinte eine Zimmergenossin ein paar Betten weiter.  
  
Ja, kam es Sam in den Sinn, ich will auch nach Hause. Dieses "Gefängnis" macht mich noch ganz verrückt ...  
  
"Ich werde auch nach Hause gehen", sagte ein anderes Mädchen, "mein großer Bruder will dann mit mir ins Kino."  
  
"Und was wollt ihr euch anschauen?", kam es von der anderen.  
  
"Er sagte irgendetwas von einer Fortsetzung von Matrix. Er schwärmt von nichts anderem, als dieser Trinity ... naja, und diesen Schiffen ..."  
  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Mein Cousin hat mir vor ein paar Tagen einen Brief geschickt. Er hat wohl keinen anderen gefunden, um seine Filmkritik loszuwerden. Ich darf zitieren: Sie haben ein neues Schiff erwähnt, die Osiris. Die Crew hat herausgefunden, dass die Maschinen nun wissen, wo sich Zion befindet. Aber für mich bleibt die Nebukadnezar die Nummer eins unter den Schiffen! ..."  
  
Den Rest des Gespräches bekam Sam nicht mehr mit. Die nächsten Minuten liefen wie in Zeitlupe an ihr vorbei. Man konnte fast hören, wie die Rädchen in ihrem Kopf anfingen zu laufen. Wie sich ein falsches Puzzleteil aus dem Bild entfernte und ein richtiges eingesetzt wurde.  
  
Nepumuk Cäsar ... Nebukadnezar ... natürlich!!!, dachte Sam und die Glühlampe über ihrem Kopf drohte vor Helligkeit gleich durchzubrennen. Schnell schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und fing an ihre Bücherstapel zu durchsuchen.  
  


***

  
Als sie dann von ihren Mitschülern zum Abendessen mitgenommen wurde, hatte sie jedoch noch nicht alle Puzzlestücke zusammen. Das erste Mal seit Malfoys Anordnung konnte es Sam nicht erwarten, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen.  
  
Hibbelig versuchte sie sich die Zeit zu verkürzen und schaute eifrig umher. Ihr Blick blieb kurz an Professor Chung hängen, der seiner Kollegin Argent zugezwinkert hatte. Sam schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Sie wurde wohl langsam wirklich verrückt. Snape musste einen Ohrwurm haben, denn sein Kopf bewegte sich zwar nur leicht, aber trotzdem rhythmisch _(oder er hatte einen Wackeldackel verschluckt)_. Kalidor aß sein Abendessen, während er immer wieder in sein Notizbuch sah.  
  
Inständig hoffte die Ravenclaw keinem Aprilscherz mehr zum Opfer zu fallen. Bis jetzt hatte sie zwei gesehen, wobei sie einen am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. Sie betete, dass an dem Sprichwort "Aller guten Dinge sind drei" nichts dran war. Während des Abendmahls passierte dann auch zum Glück nichts mehr.  
  


***

  
Als das Essen endlich zu Ende war, drängte Sam sich zu den hinausströmenden Gryffindors.  
  
"Hermine", rief sie, "Hermine!"  
  
Das Mädchen wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Ravenclaw zu.  
  
"Öffne um 23.00 Uhr den Eingang zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Sam etwas leiser während des Gehens, "ich hab was wichtiges entdeckt."  
  
Hermine nickte nur kurz und bog mit ihren Klassenkameraden zum Gryffindorturm ab.  
  


***

  
Sam saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett und blätterte wild in verschiedenen Büchern. Ein Pergament lag auf einer großen Lektüre und die Schreibfeder hatte sie - wenn sie sie nicht brauchte - zwischen die Zähne geklemmt.  
  
"Du meine Güte ...", flüsterte sie zwischen dem Federkiel hervor. Hektisch schaute sie umher. Sie musste vom Bett runter, war jedoch zwischen den Büchern eingebaut, wollte diese jedoch nicht wegräumen, da alle irgendwie wichtig waren ... oder die Stützen für ihre einsturzgefährdete Bauten ...  
  
Sam nahm die Feder aus dem Mund, legte das Buch auf ihren Knien weg und inspizierte das Zimmer. Neben ihr war noch eine weitere Hausgenossin im Zimmer, die jedoch ihre Aufmerksamkeit einem Modemagazin widmete.  
  
  
  
Dann saß Sam auf dem Fußboden und holte eine metallerne Kiste unter ihrem Bett hervor. Vorsichtig wischte sie den Staub ab, der sich auf dem Deckel gebildet hatte, bevor sie die Kiste mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes öffnete.  
  
Während sie immer wieder zu ihrer Hausgenossin schaute, wickelte sie schnell den Speicher, den sie sich an Halloween besorgt hatte, aus einem Stofftuch und legte ihn neben sich auf den Boden. Außerdem holte sie Cherrys Weihnachtsgeschenk und etwas Kreide aus der Kiste.  
  
Eilig packte sie die Sachen in ihre Schultasche und wollte den Schlafsaal verlassen.  
  
"Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte das Mädchen, welches sich nun von ihrem Modemagazin getrennt hatte.  
  
"Äh ... auf die Toilette ...", antwortete Sam unsicher.  
  
"Mit deiner Schultasche?"  
  
"Tja ... äh ... weißt du, ich hab da dieses ..."  
  
"Frauenproblem?"  
  
"Äh ... ja, genau, Frauenproblem ... und das will ich ja nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit mit mir herumtragen ..."  
  
"Verstehe, aber du solltest das nächste Mal ne kleinere Tasche wählen. Wenn du so aufs Klo gehst, dann fällt das doch ziemlich auf ..."  
  
"Ah ja, vielen Dank ...", mit diesen Worten verschwand Sam aus dem Schlafraum.  
  


***

  
In der Mädchentoilette schloss sich die Ravenclaw in eine Kabine ein. Sie stellte die Tasche auf den Klodeckel, holte die Kreide und eines von Cherrys Büchern hervor und begann auf den Boden zu malen.  
  


***

  
Etwa eine Stunde später betrat Sam wieder ihren Schlafsaal, packte die Bücher und den Speicher zurück in die Kiste und nahm stattdessen den Tarnumhang. Die Tasche stellte sie einfach nur neben das Bett.  
  
Das Mädchen sah auf die Uhr. Es war zwanzig Minuten vor elf. Zeit, um sich zum Gryffindorturm aufzumachen.  
  
Nachdem sie sich noch einmal versichert hatte, dass niemand sie beobachtete, warf sie sich den Tarnumhang über und schlich aus dem Schlafsaal, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und passierte die Statue am Eingang, um sich in die Richtung der Gryffindors zu begeben.  
  


***

  
Auf dem Weg dorthin musste sie einem Geist ausweichen und sich vor Mrs. Norris verstecken. Sie hatte noch genau in Erinnerung, dass Katzen auch Menschen unter Tarnumhängen aufspüren konnten.  
  
Alle Treppen waren mit ihr, bis auf die letzte. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, setzte sie sich in Bewegung und änderte ihre Richtung.  
  
Leise vor sich hinfluchend _(Hoolies, hoolies, hoolies!!! - sorry Insider *g*)_ eilte Sam durch den Gang, um nun den schnellsten Weg zum Gryffindorturm zu finden.  
  
Unsicher schaute sie nach hinten und im nächsten Moment stieß sie gegen etwas und landete auf dem Boden. Mehrere Pergamente flatterten ihr nach.  
  
Sam merkte sofort, dass ihr Tarnumhang verrutscht war, stand schnell wieder auf und zog ihn sich vom Körper.  
  
"Es tut mir leid", fing sie sofort an, "ich weiß, ich sollte in meinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein, aber ich brauchte unbedingt noch ein Buch für ein Schulreferat aus der Bibliothek. Ja, ich weiß auch, dass ich das morgen hätte beantragen können, aber ich wollte noch heute damit fertig werden ..."  
  
Ängstlich blickte die Erstklässlerin zu der aufragenden Gestalt hoch, die ihre Arme um die Brust verschränkt hatte.  
  
"Oh ...", kam es von Sam, als sie merkte, dass die ganzen Pergamente noch auf dem Boden lagen und kniete sofort nieder, um sie einzusammeln, "es tut mir wirklich leid ... das wollte ich echt nicht."  
  
Auch ihr Gegenüber bückte sich und fing an, einige der Pergamente aufzuheben.  
  
In all der Hektik konnte Sam nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Papiere werfen, bemerkte aber sofort, dass es sich um eine Art Grundrißzeichnungen handelte.  
  
Sie wollte der Person, mit der sie zusammengestoßen war, die Pergamente zurückgeben, doch dann stockte sie. Im Licht der Kerzen sah sie eindeutig einen Totenkopf aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand.  
  
Die Papiere flatterten wieder auf den Boden und der Ravenclaw entfuhr ein hörbares: "SIE sind es??? Sie sind ... sie spionieren für ..."  
  
Einige Sekunden später bereute sie ihren Ausruf, hielt sich schnell eine Hand vor ihren Mund und stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Ihr Gegenüber bemerkte, dass Sam die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte und begann, sich ihr langsam zu nähern.  
  
"Das ist ein blöder Aprilscherz, oder?", japste sie.  
  
Die Gestalt schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Kommen sie mir nicht zu nah", quietschte Sam, den Tränen nahe, "oder ich fang an zu schreien", sie tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab und ihr fiel ein, dass dieser immer noch sicher neben einem der Bücherstapel lag, nachdem sie die Kiste geöffnet hatte.  
  
Die Person hob ihren Zeigefinger und mahnte damit: "Ts, ts, ts ...".  
  
Sams Augen wurden immer größer, als sie in der anderen Hand einen Zauberstab erblickte. Sie holte tief Luft und fing an so laut wie möglich zu schreien, dann wirbelte sie herum und rannte davon. Nur noch nebensächlich hörte sie, wie die Gestalt einen Zauberspruch sagte.  
  
Wieder an der Treppe angelangt, hechtete sie die Stufen runter. Im selben Augenblick setzte sich das Stufenwerk wieder in Bewegung, um in ihre vorherige Position zurückzukehren.  
  
Sam blieb stehen und blickte nach oben, während sie nach Luft rang.  
  
"Der Gryffindorturm", flüsterte sie leise, dann schaute sie zu dem Gang, aus dem sie gerade geflüchtet war. Plötzlich erschien daraus eine hell leuchtende Kugel und steuerte direkt auf sie zu.  
  
Die Ravenclaw fing wieder an zu schreien und rannte nun die Treppe wieder hinauf, in die Richtung, in der das Bild mit der fetten Dame hing. Die Kugel folgte ihr und der Abstand wurde immer geringer. Zu Fuß war Sam nicht schnell genug.  
  


***

  
"Es ist jetzt genau 23.00 Uhr", sagte Hermine, als sie auf die Uhr schaute.  
  
"Na, jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt, was Sam rausgefunden hat, damit sie sich hierher wagt", meinte Ron.  
  
"Um was geht's?", kam es von Ginny, die sich zu dem vor dem Eingang wartenden Trio gesellt hatte.  
  
"Ähm ... um nichts besonderes", antwortete Harry und Ginny setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf.  
  
"Wir ... äh ... lassen jetzt nur mal frische Luft in den Raum", sagte Ron, "einfach mal etwas Durchzug."  
  
"Denkt euch ne glaubwürdigere Lüge aus", zischte Ginny.  
  
"Ist doch egal. Ich öffne jetzt den Eingang. Sie soll auf keinen Fall warten", und Hermine schob das Portrait von innen zur Seite.  
  
Ein lautes Kreischen erklang. Einen Augenblick später zischte etwas durch den Raum und riss Ginny von den Beinen. Das Mädchen wurde durch die Wucht ein paar Meter durch die Luft geschleudert und landete hart an einer Wand. Nun war die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sie gerichtet.  
  
"GINNY!", schrie Ron und eilte zu seiner Schwester.  
  
"Nichts passiert", knirschte sie, "aber was war das?"  
  
"Du hast es mit deinen Händen festgehalten, als es in dich geflogen war", antwortete Harry.  
  
Ginny öffnete ihre Hände und das erste, was zu sehen war, war eine kleine Feder, die zu Boden schwebte.  
  
"Eine Eule", sagte Hermine leise.  
  
Tatsächlich lag in den Händen des Mädchens eine kleine Eule, die sehr zerrupft und abgekämpft aussah.  
  
"Nein, nicht einfach eine Eule", stellte Ginny fest, "es ist DIE Eule ..."  
  
"Die Eule?", Ron kratzte sich am Kopf, "du meinst, die Geistereule?"  
  
Bevor noch jemand etwas darauf sagen konnte, verwandelte sich die kleine Federkugel und plötzlich hielt Ginny Sam in ihren Armen.  
  
  
  
"Eine Animagus?", entfuhr es Debrel, der das ganze ebenfalls mitbeobachtet hatte.  
  
"Sam!!", rief Hermine, "geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert?"  
  
Sam hustete kurz und wischte sich über das tränennasse Gesicht, bevor sie sich aufsetzte und meinte: "Kann mir mal einer hoch helfen, bitte?"  
  
Harry und Debrel streckten beide sofort die Hände nach ihr aus, die die Ravenclaw auch dankbar ergriff. Ron half seiner Schwester wieder auf die Beine.  
  
Mit einem schockierten Ausdruck sah Sam Hermine an: "Ich weiß es ..."  
  
"Was weißt du?", wollte das Gryffindormädchen wissen.  
  
"Ich weiß, was wir suchen, ich weiß, wer der Spion ist ..."  
  
"Spann uns nicht auf die Folter", forderte Ron.  
  
"Wer ist es?", kam es von Harry.  
  
"Was ist es?", fragte Hermine.  
  
Sam holte Luft: "Es ist ..."  
  
Im selben Augenblick jagte eine hell leuchtende Kugel durch den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum und traf direkt auf Sam. Wie auch Ginny es zuvor getan hatte, wurde die Ravenclaw nach hinten geschleudert, während die Kugel in ihrem Körper verschwand, klatschte an die Wand, rutschte herunter und blieb am Boden liegen.  
  
"SAM!!!", schrien Ginny und Hermine gleichzeitig.  
  
Debrel hechtete über ein im Weg stehendes Sofa und war als erstes bei der Erstklässlerin. Ein kurzer Griff ans Handgelenk und eine Kontrolle des Atems später drehte sich der Junge zu seinen Hausgenossen um: "Sie lebt noch! Harry, hol sofort Poppy! Ron, du weckst Minerva und ihr zwei", er wandte sich an Hermine und Ginny, "besorgt ein Kissen und eine Decke. Beeilt euch!"  
  
Während die anderen den Anordnungen sofort Folge leisteten, schlug Debrel mehrmals auf Sams Wange, um sie eventuell wieder zu Bewußtsein zu bringen: "Miss Blue ... Sam ... kommen sie ... sie wollen doch nicht etwa wirklich Luzifers Geschwätz glauben, oder?"  
  


***

  
Als Madam Pomfrey erschien, brachte sie Sam sofort auf die Krankenstation.  
  
Professor McGonagall sah besorgt, wie das Mädchen mit dem "Mobilcorpus" abtransportiert wurde.  
  
"Was ist hier passiert?", wollte sie leise wissen.  
  
Harry sah sich um, während Hermine den allgemeinen Tathergang erzählte. Die Aufregung hatte nun alle Gryffindors neugierig in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen lassen.  
  
"Können wir das genauer ... in ihrem Büro erklären?", fragte Hermine dann.  
  
"Natürlich", die Lehrerin zog ihren Morgenmantel enger, "folgen sie mir."  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine nickten.  
  


***

  
McGonagall setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch: "Also, ich höre?"  
  
"Wie sie ...", fing Harry an, "sicher bereits vermuten, haben wir einen Spion von Volde... äh ... sie-wissen-schon-wem im Schloss ... mal wieder ..."  
  
McGonagall hörte schweigend zu.  
  
"Es gab doch diese Todesprophezeiung ...", machte der Gryffindor weiter, "und wir wollten ... wir wissen, dass wir eigentlich gar nichts mehr damit zu tun haben sollten, aber ... wir wollten einfach nicht warten, bis sich diese Prophezeiung erfüllt und deshalb ... verstehen sie?"  
  
Die Lehrerin nickte leicht: "Ich glaube, ich verstehe ihre Gedankenweise, doch abgesehen davon, dass sie eine ausdrückliche Anweisung nicht befolgt haben: Warum legen sie so viel Gewicht in diese "Todesprophezeiung"? An die Vorhersagen von Professor Trelawney glauben sie doch auch nicht."  
  
"Nun ja, Sam hat es jetzt erwischt und Professor Trelawney ist eben nicht ..."  
  
"Luzifer?", fragte die Frau nach und die Gryffindors nickten.  
  
Dann klopfte es an der Tür und Lucius Malfoy trat in einem eleganten, grünen Morgenmantel ein. Seine Haare hatte er zu einem Zopf gebunden.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Professor", sagte er zu der Lehrerin, "darf ich erfahren, was das für ein Aufruhr ist?"  
  
"Miss Samantha Blue ist heute nacht angegriffen worden", erklärte McGonagall sofort, "sie befindet sich zur Zeit auf der Krankenstation."  
  
"Wie ist das passiert?"  
  
"Das kann ich ihnen noch nicht sagen. Mr. Potter hat jedoch sofort Madam Pomfrey und Mr. Weasley mich informiert, nachdem es geschehen war."  
  
"Und woher hatten die Herren das Wissen über Miss Blues Situation?"  
  
"Miss Blue ist in den Gryffindorturm geflüchtet und ..."  
  
Malfoy hob die Hand: "Das genügt fürs erste. Wir werden das morgen noch einmal genauer besprechen. Jedoch werde ich dem Haus Ravenclaw fünfzig Punkte abziehen, da Miss Blue ihren Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hat. Falls sie wieder gesund wird, wird sie ihre Strafarbeit verrichten. Dem Haus Gryffindor werden 100 Punkte abgezogen. Über die Strafarbeit unterhalten wir uns dann ebenfalls morgen, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Das können sie nicht tun!", protestierte Ron.  
  
Malfoy hob die Augenbraue: "Ach nein, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Die beiden Herren haben den korrekten Erste-Hilfe-Anweisungen eines Mitschülers Folge geleistet. Sie wollen sie allen Ernstes dafür bestrafen, dass sie Miss Blue wahrscheinlich mit ihrem schnellen Handeln das Leben gerettet haben?"  
  
"Dass sie das getan haben, ist noch nicht erwiesen, außerdem haben sie sich dadurch MEINER Anweisung widersetzt, Professor. Da sie auf Anraten eines Mitschülers gehandelt haben, also demzufolge angestiftet wurden, werden dem Haus Gryffindor weitere fünfzig Punkte abgezogen. Ich wünsche noch eine gute Nachtruhe!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Malfoy das Büro der Verwandlungslehrerin wieder.  
  
"Dieser miese ...", fing Ron an, Hermine und Harry fehlten die Worte.  
  
"Zügeln sie sich", sagte McGonagall, "ich bin fest der Überzeugung, dass dieser Spuk bald ein Ende haben wird. Ich bitte sie, noch so lange durchzuhalten und nichts unüberlegtes zu tun."  
  
Die Gryffindors nickten leicht.  
  
"Und was machen wir mit ... dieser Prophezeiung? Ich meine, Sam ist ...", begann Harry.  
  
McGonagall seufzte: "Erstens ist Miss Blue nicht tot, sondern nur bewußtlos. Madam Pomfrey wird sie schon wieder hinbekommen und zweitens müssen sie keiner Aussage Glauben schenken, solange sie nicht bewiesen ist. Und jetzt gehen sie wieder in ihre Räume. Ich werde sie morgen über Miss Blues Zustand unterrichten."  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron machten sich zum gehen auf, als die Lehrerin sie noch einmal zurückhielt: "Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Jeweils 25 Punkte für sie drei und weitere 25 Punkte für Miss Weasley und Mr. du Mabolus wegen der schnellen Hilfe. Für die fehlenden 25 Punkte werde ich mir noch etwas einfallen lassen und über die verlorenen Punkte von Ravenclaw spreche ich morgen mit Professor Flitwick. Gute Nacht!"  
  
Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen verschwanden die drei nun endgültig aus dem Raum.  
  
Traurig lehnte sich McGonagall dann in ihrem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch zurück und blickte auf ein Bild an der Wand, welches tadelnd zurückschaute.  
  
"Hätte ich ihnen sagen sollen, dass Luzifers "Todesprophezeiungen" bis jetzt immer wahr geworden sind und wenn er selbst nachhelfen musste?"  
  


***

  
Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Tag waren Malfoy, McGonagall, Snape und Flitwick sofort verschwunden. Hermine hatte Daeva und Cherry schnell in Kenntnis gesetzt. Daeva fing an zu weinen und die Slytherin versuchte sie erfolglos zu trösten.  
  


***

  
Zurück im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum eilte Harry in seinen Schlafsaal und holte seinen Tarnumhang hervor. Er hatte ihn nach Sirius Pubbesuch mitten in der Nacht zurückerhalten.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermine, die im Türrahmen zum Schlafsaal der Jungen stand.  
  
"In den Krankenflügel!", antwortete er kurz.  
  
"Ich komm mit!", sagte das Mädchen bestimmt.  
  
"Wenn wir erwischt werden ..."  
  
"Ich glaube, ich bin mir der Konsquenzen bewusster als du, Harry. Los, gehen wir!"  
  


***

  
Im Schutze des Tarnumhanges schlichen die beiden Gryffindors durch die Gänge, bis sie an die Tür zur Krankenstation kamen.  
  
Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte einen Spruch, damit die zwei das Gespräch auf der anderen Seite der Tür mithören konnten.  
  
Sie hatten Glück. Der Eingang war nicht mit einem Gegenspruch gesichert und die Besprechung im Krankensaal hatte wohl gerade begonnen.  
  
  
_"Es sieht schlimm aus", hörten sie Madam Pomfrey sagen.  
  
"Inwiefern? Hat sie innere Verletzungen?", das war Malfoy.  
  
"Nein, sie hat weder äußerliche noch innere Verletzungen davongetragen. Es ist ein dunkler Fluch. Ich habe erst vor einer Stunde herausgefunden, wie der Fluch heißt. Seine Auswirkungen sind mir jedoch noch unbekannt. Ich müsste dazu in der verbotenen Abteilung nachforschen."  
  
"Wie ist der Name, Poppy", McGonagalls Stimme, "vielleicht kennt ihn ja einer von uns."  
  
"Er wird "Fluch des verbundenen Wissens" genannt."  
  
"Ich kenne ihn!", das war Snape.  
  
"Dann erzähle bitte, Severus", kam es von Flitwick.  
  
"Derjenige, der von dem Fluch getroffen wird, fällt fürs Erste in einen komatösen Zustand, so wie es bei Miss Blue der Fall ist. Durch den Zauber sind Täter und Opfer verbunden. Miss Blue wird somit wie in einem Traum alles aus den Augen ihres Angreifers sehen, jedoch nicht erwachen."  
  
"Wie kann man diesen Fluch aufheben?", fragte McGonagall.  
  
"Der Verbindungszauber hält genau zwei Wochen. Miss Blue wird in diesem Zeitraum erst wieder zu Bewußtsein kommen, wenn die Verbindung unterbrochen wird. Dies kann nur geschehen, wenn der Angreifer stirbt ..."  
  
Stille und dann die Stimme von Flitwick: "Was passiert, wenn die zwei Wochen vorbei sind?"  
  
"Wenn die Verbindung innerhalb dieser Zeit nicht unterbrochen wird, geht danach alles Wissen des Opfers auf den Täter über und das Herz des Opfers bleibt stehen. Es würde sterben ..."  
_  


***

  
Cho Chang blickte neugierig hinter der Statue hervor, die den Eingang zu dem Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum bildete. Irgendjemand hatte geklopft.  
  
"Hallo", sagte das wartende Mädchen davor, "ich bin Cherry Threethousand aus Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy hat mich auf Wunsch von Madam Pomfrey gebeten, ein paar persönliche Sachen von Samantha Blue aus dem Schlafsaal zu holen ..."  
  
  



	33. Kapitel 25 KHAIRS PART

_Hallo alle miteinander. Da es sich ja jetzt um das große Finale handelt, versuche ich die nächsten 3 Kapitel schneller zu updaten. Mal schaun, ob mir das gelingt.  
Dann ersteinmal herzlichen Dank an Doro-chan, SamBlack, Elliot, Lorelei Lee und Bluey.  
@Sam: Hey, so hab ich den Traum von SamBlue noch gar nicht gesehen ... passt ja sogar ... cool, danke für die Interpretation.  
@Bluey: Warum sollten sie keine Kartoffeln schälen? Die meisten Kartoffeln schmecken mit Schale nicht ... *ggg*  
  
  
WARNUNGEN FÜR DIE NÄCHSTEN 3-4 KAPITEL:  
1. Die übliche OOC Warnung: Ab jetzt trifft es Harry. Er ist in meiner Story zu einem AK mutiert (Was ich aber leider nicht ändern kann, weil ich ihn so brauche). Wer Michael Mittermeiers "Back to life" kennt, weiß, was ein AK ist (Es gibt Jungen, es gibt Mädchen und es gibt AK's). Wer nicht, der wirds ab diesem Kapitel wissen.  
2. Ich gehe etwas verschwenderisch mit ein paar unverzeihlichen Flüchen um.  
3. Nach und nach fließt mehr oder weniger viel Blut, es kommt zu Verstümmelungen usw.  
4. Es werden 2 neue - vom Namen bereits existierende - Charas eingeführt, wobei eine von ihnen "leicht" unbekleidet ist. 5. Es wird wirr werden ...  
  
Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen, sowie geschichtlichen Fehlern wenden sie sich bitte an ihre Autorin vor Ort.  
Und wenn ihr das Kapitel jetzt immer noch lesen wollt, dann wünsche ich viel Spaß. Ich habe euch gewarnt *wahnsinnigeslachen*  
_  
  


**Kapitel 25**

  


**Verratene Verräter**

  


**oder**

  


**KHAIRS PART**

  
  
Während des Mittagessens erklärte Lucius Malfoy der Schülerschaft, dass Sam ohne Bewußtsein auf der Krankenstation lag. Ihr Zustand seie stabil und Madam Pomfrey würde alles tun, um sie so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen. Über den Angriff auf das Ravenclawmädchen und den lebensbedrohlichen Fluch verlor er kein Wort und auch McGonagall kam nicht noch einmal extra zum Gryffindor Trio, um ihnen den Rest der Geschichte - die sie eigentlich schon kannten - zu erzählen.  
  
Die erste Strafarbeit, die Ron und Harry von Malfoy bekamen, war das Putzen sämtlicher Klassenräume in Anwesenheit eines Lehrers. Jeweils nach dem Abendessen sollten sie sich in einem anderen Raum einfinden.  
  
Daeva war die erste, die noch am selben Tag um die Erlaubnis bat, Sam auf der Krankenstation besuchen zu dürfen. Wie auch jede spätere Anfrage, wurde diese gnadenlos abgelehnt.  
  


***

  
Das erste Zimmer, das die beiden Gryffindors bereits am Sonntag abend sauber machen "durften", war der Klassenraum für Zaubertränke.  
  
Während Snape an seinem Schreibtisch saß und in verschiedenen Büchern blätterte, schrubbten sie die Kessel, die Tische und den Boden ... ohne Zauberei.  
  
Dann hörte man Harry laut ein- und ausatmen und der Junge stellte sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er schmiss den Putzlappen in den Eimer und drehte sich mit hochrotem Kopf zu dem Lehrer um: "Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie mir alle Punkte Gryffindors abziehen, Professor, aber was gedenken sie für Sam zu tun?"  
  
Snape hob langsam seinen Kopf und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben: "Wie bitte?"  
  
Ron schaute seinen Freund entgeistert an. Hatte Harry etwa Todessehnsucht?  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge sog noch einmal tief die Luft ein und legte los: "Wir wissen, was für ein Fluch Sam getroffen hat! Wie wollen sie herausfinden, wer ihr das angetan hat? Wollen sie an allen Verdächtigen einen Todesfluch ausprobieren und sehen, bei wem sie endlich aufwacht oder wollen sie sie einfach sterben lassen? Sie wissen doch auch, dass Voldemort wieder einen Spion in Hogwarts hat. Haben sie eine Ahnung, wer es ist? Sie spionieren doch für Direktor Dumbledore bei Voldemort. Sie müssen etwas wissen. Warum helfen sie dann nicht?"  
  
Als Harry den Namen des dunklen Lords aussprach, schloss Snape die Augen und seine Wangenknochen spannten sich an. Nachdem der Junge mit seiner "Rede" fertig war, öffnete der Lehrer seine Augen wieder und sah in das Gesicht eines sehr wütenden Schülers.  
  
"Sprechen sie seinen Namen noch einmal in meiner Gegenwart aus", meinte Snape nach einer Weile, "und ich werde ihnen wirklich jeden erdenklichen Punkt Gryffindors abziehen, Mr. Potter. Im übrigen habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung wovon sie sprechen", mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Lehrer wieder seinem Buch zu.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht mögen, Professor", sagte Harry lauter, ging zum Pult, nahm Snape das Buch weg und warf es zu Boden, "aber das ist noch lange kein Grund eine Unschuldige sterben zu lassen. Dann sind sie nämlich nicht besser als der Mörder selbst!"  
  
Wieder schaute der Lehrer den Jungen an: "Miss Blue ist an dieser Situation sicherlich nicht unschuldig und sie wissen das. Ihnen wurde verboten, sich weiterhin an diesem Spiel zu beteiligen. Sie war sich den Gefahren sicherlich bewußt."  
  
"DAS SPIELT DOCH JETZT GAR KEINE ROLLE!!!", schrie Harry.  
  
"Äh, Harry", mischte sich nun Ron ein, der leise, still und heimlich das heruntergefallene Buch aufgehoben hatte und seinem Freund nun den Titel zeigte: "Die Geheimnisse der dunklen Flüche".  
  
Harry schluckte einen sehr großen Brocken in seinem Hals herunter, senkte den Kopf reumütig und blickte entschuldigend hinter seiner Brille hervor.  
  
Snape faltete seine Hände: "Nur weil sie nicht in alles eingeweiht werden, was in Hogwarts passiert, Mr. Potter, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass nichts getan wird ... setzen sie sich, bitte ..."  
  
Die zwei Gryffindors setzten sich stumm auf die Stühle vor dem Pult. Ron legte das Buch wieder auf den Tisch.  
  
"Da sie - wie auch immer - bereits wissen, was mit Miss Blue passiert ist, kann ich ihnen versichern, dass es hier Personen gibt, die in der Tat versuchen, dieses Leben zu retten und dabei die Einwohner Hogwarts nicht reihenweise umbringen. Es wird bereits nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, den Täter anders zu enttarnen."  
  
"Da können wir ihnen helfen", murmelte Harry, "wir wissen wer es war ..."  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Wir wissen wer es war", sagte der Gryffindor deutlicher.  
  
"Klären sie mich bitte auf, wie sie auf die Annahme kommen, so etwas zu wissen."  
  
"Indem Hermine und ich vorgestern einen Todesser in Hogwarts gesehen haben, der in seinem Zimmer verschwunden ist ... Sam hat es auch herausgefunden, das hat sie uns noch gesagt und somit ist ihr Angreifer auch gleichzeitig der Spion von Vol ... sie-wissen-schon-wem."  
  
"Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf, soll dieser Spion sein?"  
  
Harry sah kurz zu Ron und meinte dann: "Es ist Khair ed Din!"  
  
Snapes Augenbraue wanderte so hoch sie konnte und sein Mund stand leicht offen.  
  
"Professor?", fragte Ron, als der Lehrer nach einer guten Minute seinen Gesichtsausdruck immer noch nicht geändert hatte.  
  
Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf: "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, ich kann ihnen versichern, dass Miss ed Din das ganz sicher nicht getan hat."  
  
"Woher wollen sie das wissen", entfuhr es Harry, der wieder wütend wurde, "waren sie an den beiden vergangenen Abenden mit ihr zusammen?"  
  
Schon wieder hatte Ron diesen entgeisterten Blick drauf.  
  
"Miss ed Din war es nicht! Ihre Strafarbeit ist beendet. Ziehen sie sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.", antwortete Snape darauf.  
  
Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, zog Ron ihn am Ärmel und wies ihn an, still das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen.  
  
"Ach ja", kam es von dem Lehrer, als der rothaarige Gryffindor die Klinke in der Hand hatte, "zwanzig Punkte Abzug für ihr Haus."  
  
"Wofür?", fragte Harry wütend.  
  
"Suchen sie sich etwas aus: Beleidigung einer Lehrkraft, Aussprechen des Namens von sie-wissen-schon-wem, Nichteinhaltung von Verboten oder eine angehende Lehrkraft des versuchten Mordes zu bezichtigen ..."  
  


***

  
Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm fing Ron wieder an zu sprechen: "Harry, was sollte das eben?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass Snape uns nur 20 Punkte abgezogen und uns nicht gleich umgebracht hat. Bei uns allen liegen die Nerven blank, aber musstest du das gerade an ihm auslassen?"  
  
"Das hat mit blankliegenden Nerven nichts zu tun, Ron. Luzifers Prophezeiung ist fast wahr geworden. Die ed Din hat Sam auf dem Gewissen und ich stehe auch auf ihrer Liste ... es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es noch mehr Tote gibt ..."  
  
"Harry! Gehst du da nicht etwas zu weit? Sam ist noch nicht tot und wir haben keine eindeutigen Beweise, dass ed Din die Täterin war."  
  
"Hermine und ich haben sie gesehen! Ist das nicht Beweis genug? Das hört sich bei dir so an, als wärst du auf ihrer Seite, Ron!"  
  
"Nein, Harry ... das ganz sicher nicht", murmelte der Junge vor sich hin, "ich glaube, du solltest dich lieber etwas hinlegen und beruhigen ..."  
  
"ICH BIN RUHIG! Wir müssen etwas gegen diese ed Din tun ..."  
  
"Und was? Willst du sie persönlich umbringen?"  
  
Harry schwieg.  
  
"Harry", sagte Ron verzweifelt, "mach keinen Mist ... wenn sie es doch nicht ist, dann verbringst du den Rest deines Lebens in Azkaban oder noch schlimmer ... ich bin mir sicher, dass McGonagall und ... ich glaub nicht, dass ich das sage ... und Snape den Täter oder wenigstens eine Lösung finden ... hast du mich gehört, Harry?"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge blieb stehen und meinte leise: "Sam hat noch dreizehn Tage ... und wer weiß, was in der Zwischenzeit alles passieren wird ..."  
  
"Harry, versprich mir, dass du nichts Unüberlegtes tust! Gib ihnen eine Chance ..."  
  
"Ich verspreche es, Ron", sagte Harry, versuchte zu lächeln und fügte in Gedanken noch hinzu: Eine Chance von dreizehn Tagen ...  
  


***

  
Die darauffolgenden Tage vergingen düster und schleppend.  
  
Harry und Ron verrichteten weiterhin abends ihre Strafarbeit. Nach Harrys Meinung unternahm niemand etwas gegen die jetzige Situation. Nach Verrichtung zog er sich sofort in seinen Schlafsaal zurück und redete mit niemandem mehr.  
  
Hermines Meinung nach war dies eine logische Reaktion auf die kürzlich geschehenen Ereignisse sowie den Hausarrest.  
  


***

  
Am 08. April begannen die Osterferien. Diesmal blieb wirklich fast niemand mehr in Hogwarts. Alle Schüler waren froh aus ihrem Gemeinschaftsraumgefängnis zu kommen.  
  
Den Austauschschülern wurde diesmal jedoch nicht gestattet die Schule zu verlassen. Daeva blieb wegen Sam und Hermine und Ron wollten Harry in seinem Zustand nicht allein lassen. Debrel sagte, es gäbe zur Zeit keinen anderen Ort, an dem er seine Ferien verbringen könnte. Draco blieb ebenfalls im Schloss. Ob es wegen seinem Vater oder wegen Cherry war, wußte niemand.  
  
Als Lehrkräfte waren nur noch McGonagall, Snape, Argent, Khair und Kalidor anwesend.  
  
Als eine der wenigen Traditionen von Dumbledore, die Lucius Malfoy weiterführte, wurden die Haustische zur Seite geschoben und Lehrer und Schüler speisten an einer gemeinsamen Tafel.  
  


***

  
Am 13. April - einen Tag vor dem Ablauf von dem Fluch, der Sam getroffen hatte - schlurfte Harry nach getaner Strafarbeit müde durch die Gänge zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
"Mr. Potter!", erklang eine Stimme, die Harry wohl aus tausenden wiedererkennen würde.  
  
Er straffte seine Schultern und drehte sich um: "Ja, Professor Snape?"  
  
Der wie immer schwarzgekleidete Lehrer trat aus der Dunkelheit auf den Jungen zu: "Ich habe sie beobachtet, Mr. Potter ..."  
  
Ach was ..., dachte Harry  
  
Ein prüfender Blick des Mannes strich über den Gryffindor: "Sie glauben noch immer, dass Miss ed Din für Sams Zustand verantwortlich ist."  
  
Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.  
  
"Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es", war Harrys trockene Antwort, "werden sie etwas dagegen tun?"  
  
Snape seufzte hörbar, schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich zu dem Jungen runter: "Ich versichere ihnen nochmals, Mr. Potter: Miss ed Din war es nicht!"  
  
"In 24 Stunden stirbt Sam", diesmal eine Feststellung von Harry.  
  
"Und es wird rund um die Uhr versucht, den Täter zu finden", Snapes Stimme war ungewohnt sanft geworden.  
  
"ed Din ist der Täter", zischte der Junge, "sie ist auch der Spion. Töten sie sie, Sam wird wieder wach und gleichzeitig könnten sie die Pläne von sie-wissen-schon-wem zunichte gemacht haben."  
  
"Sie reden wirr, Mr. Po..."  
  
"Wenn sie es nicht tun, werde ich die Sache erledigen", fing Harry auf einmal an zu schreien.  
  
Ein lautes "Klatsch" hallte nach diesem Satz durch die Flure.  
  
Harry stolperte einige Schritte zurück und hielt sich völlig perplex die linke Wange, die bereits anfing, rot zu werden.  
  
Snape war genauso überrascht über seine Reaktion, vergaß die ausgestreckte Hand, mit der er Harry eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, zurückzuziehen und starrte den Jungen an.  
  
Der Gryffindor wirbelte herum und lief so schnell er konnte in die Richtung des Turmes.  
  


***

  
Am nächsten Tag - dem 14. April 1995, Karfreitag - gegen die Mittagszeit begrüßte Lucius Malfoy zusammen mit Minerva McGonagall den Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge in Hogwarts. Stolz führte der blonde Mann ihn durch die Schule, als hätte der Minister das Schloss noch nie gesehen.   
  
Während der Führung kreuzten die Erwachsenen den Weg von Cherry und Daeva. Cherry zeigte schnell ihre Ausgeherlaubnis (die noch immer nicht einen Besuch bei Sam einschloss) und verschwand mit der Elbin an der nächsten Ecke.  
  


***

  
Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum saß Harry im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und schwang prüfend seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Den lässt du doch hoffentlich hier", sagte Hermine besorgt, als sie auf ihn zutrat.  
  
Harry schaute sie ganz normal an: "Natürlich, Herm ... aber ich musste mich etwas beschäftigen ..."  
  
"Versprochen?"  
  
Der Junge nickte: "Versprochen ..."  
  
"Gut, dann steh jetzt auf. Ich möchte dir, Ron, Debrel und Sheila ein neues Spiel beibringen, bevor wir wirklich dem Wahnsinn verfallen."  
  
"Ein neues Spiel?"  
  
"Ja, es heißt Rummy ... und jetzt los! Hoch mit dir!"  
  


***

  
Snape ging durch den Flur mit den Lehrerquartieren und blieb vor Khairs Tür stehen. Zögernd hob er die Hand und klopfte an.  
  
"Wer ist da?", kam es von innen.  
  
"Würden sie mich bitte reinlassen?", fragte Snape.  
  
Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und Khair blickte den Mann mit ihren Augen, die sich hinter dunklen Rändern verbargen, kritisch an.  
  
"Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Snape noch einmal.  
  
Khair murmelte etwas und trat zur Seite, damit sie Platz für den Lehrer machte.  
  
Der Mann schritt zielstrebig durch das Zimmer, ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder und schlug ein Bein über das andere.  
  
"Und was kann ich für sie tun?", wollte Khair wissen.  
  
"Sie sollten heute etwas vorsichtiger sein", mahnte Snape, "man verdächtigt sie, dass sie Miss Blue ins Koma versetzt haben."  
  
"Ist das so?", meinte die Frau ruhig und setzte sich in den gegenüberstehenden Sessel.  
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue: "Sie waren es nicht."  
  
"Sind sie sich da sicher? Man hat mich schon anderer Dinge verdächtigt. Wer möchte denn unbedingt den Fluch durch meinen Tod lösen? Darf ich raten? Der goldene Junge Gryffindors? Möchten sie etwas Tee?"  
  
Snape sog hörbar die Luft durch die Nase ein: "... ja, gern ..."  
  
Während Khair in die Küchenecke ging und den Tee zubereitete, fragte sie: "Haben ihre Nachforschungen bereits etwas brauchbares ergeben?"  
  
"Ich habe noch 7 Stunden Zeit ..."  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin kehrte mit zwei gefüllten Teetassen zurück und beugte sich zum Tisch herunter, um sie abzustellen: "Und sie glauben, in dieser Zeit den ..."  
  
Khair verstummte und verharrte in ihrer gebeugten Position. Ihre Augen verengten sich und ihr Mund formte lautlos die wildesten Flüche.  
  
Snape seufzte: "Haben sie ihn schon wieder nicht richtig zugemacht?"  
  
"Dieses Ding kann man allein gar nicht richtig zumachen", zischte die Frau, "und jetzt helfen sie mir gefälligst!"  
  
Der Mann erhob sich aus dem Sessel und stellte sich direkt hinter Khair. Er nahm die schwarze Bluse, die sie zur Zeit trug, am unteren Ende und schob sie über ihren nackten Rücken.  
  
"Dem Erfinder dieser Folterinstrumente gehört ein Todesfluch an den Hals ...", murmelte Khair.  
  
Snape fand nach kurzem Suchen die aufgegangenen Träger des BH's und hakte sie ordnungsgemäß wieder zusammen.  
  
"Es war ein Mann, der das erfunden hat", erklärte er währenddessen, "seien sie froh, dass sie kein Mieder tragen müssen."  
  
Khair richtete sich wieder auf und strich ihre Bluse glatt: "Wie bereits gesagt: Ein Todesfluch!"  
  
Der Mann setzte sich wieder in den Sessel: "Das vorhin war mein Ernst: Seien sie vorsichtig! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass heute etwas passieren wird ..."  
  
"Das hätte ihnen diesmal auch Trelawney sagen können", knurrte Khair, "Luzifers Prophezeiung wird heute wahr werden ..."  
  
"Versprechen sie mir, dass sie auf sich aufpassen ..."  
  
"Sorgen sie sich um mich? Oder wollen sie nur nicht diesen Körper verlieren?", der Blick der Juniorlehrerin wurde eisig.  
  


***

  
Gegen 18.00 Uhr versammelten sich die im Schloss gebliebenen Schüler und Lehrer zum Abendessen im großen Saal.  
  
Malfoy saß zusammen mit Fudge und McGonagall am Kopfende des Tisches. An der Seite der Verwandlungslehrerin ging es (nach der Tischkante) mit Snape und Khair weiter. Neben Khair nahmen Hermine, Harry, Ron und Debrel Platz.  
  
Neben Fudge saß Argent, gefolgt von Kalidor, Sheila, Rasputin, Draco, Cherry und Daeva.  
  
Die Hauselfen hatten sich angesichts des Ehrengastes und des Feiertages mit ihrem Menü selbst übertroffen.  
  
Magische Wunderkerzen brannten unter anderem auf den kleinen Ananasstücken, die zur Dekoration für den Rehrücken dienten. Winzige Windmühlen drehten sich langsam auf den kleinen Appetithäppchen aus Käse und Weintrauben und erzeugten damit gleichzeitig die Energie, um den Tee auf mehr oder weniger normale Art warm zu halten.  
  
Während die Erwachsenen sich eher für die ungewöhnlichen Speisen entschieden, blieben die Schüler bei dem Essen, welches sie auch als solches erkannten.  
  


***

  
"Es ist köstlich", lobte Fudge, nachdem er den gebratenen Graphorn probiert hatte.  
  
"Ich habe die Hauselfen gebeten heute ein besonderes Mahl zuzubereiten", grinste Malfoy.  
  
Natürlich, dachte Hermine, Vorsitzende der BELFER, gezwungen hat er die armen Kreaturen.  
  
Harry legte schließlich seine Gabel weg: "Darf ich ihnen eine Frage stellen, Mr. Fudge?"  
  
Ein tödlicher Blick Malfoys traf den Gryffindor, der diesen jedoch ignorierte.  
  
Der Zaubereiminister lächelte: "Natürlich, mein Junge. Was möchtest du denn wissen?"  
  
"Harry ...", flüsterte Hermine kaum hörbar.  
  
"Ist es wahr, dass es wieder Todesserübergriffe gab?"  
  
Im gleichen Augenblick war es totenstill am Tisch.  
  
Fudge versuchte sich nicht beirren zu lassen: "Ich weiß nicht, woher du dieses Gerücht hast, Junge, aber ich kann dich beruhigen ... es gab keinerlei Fälle dieser Art."  
  
"Sind sie sicher? Und was wäre, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass einer dieser Fälle hier auf der Krankenstation liegt und stirbt?"  
  
"MR. POTTER!", entfuhr es Malfoy.  
  
Der Minister hob eine Hand: "Lass mich das klären, Lucius", dann wandte er sich wieder an Harry: "Wie kommst du zu dieser Annahme? Ist es, weil du immer noch glaubst, dass du-weißt-schon-wer wieder auferstanden ist? Ich versichere dir, dass das alles nur ein Traum ... oder eine Halluzination war. Es war nicht real. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot, seine Anhänger entweder ebenso oder in Azkaban."  
  
"Oder in Hogwarts", sagte Harry, "ich habe selbst gesehen, wie ein Todesser das Schloss betreten hat und ich meine nicht unseren jetzigen Schulleiter ..."  
  
Entsetzten bildete sich in vielen Gesichtern, Malfoy wurde weiß vor Zorn, McGonagall vor Besorgnis. Draco tötete nun - wie zuvor sein Vater - den Gryffindor mit seinen Blicken.  
  
"Direktor Malfoy", versuchte Fudge zu erklären, "wurde mit einem der unverzeihlichen Flüche gezwungen du-weißt-schon-wem zu dienen. Dadurch konnte dieser Direktor Malfoys gesellschaftliche Stellung optimal ausnutzen. Zum Glück ist dies nun vorbei ..."  
  
"SIND SIE WIRKLICH SO BLIND?", schrie Harry und stand von seinem Platz auf, "ODER MACHEN SIE MIT VOLDEMORT GEMEINSAME SACHE?"  
  
"Das reicht jetzt, Junge", zischte Fudge nun sichtlich verärgert, "wage es nicht noch einmal seinen Namen zu sagen. Ich glaube, ich sollte mit deinen Direktor mal über einen Aufenthalt in St. Mungos sprechen. Du hast dir deine eigene Traumwelt aufgebaut. Wir müssen dir helfen!"  
  
"Nein", rief Ron, "es ist nur so, dass uns der Hausarrest so langsam zu schaffen macht."  
  
"Genau", bestätigte Hermine, "und jeder kann das besser oder schlechter verarbeiten ..."  
  
  
  
In all der Aufregung passierte etwas, was nur Harry mitbekam.  
  
Snape fing damit an, als er sich plötzlich an den linken Unterarm fasste und begann mit dem Daumen über eine bestimmte Stelle zu streichen. Wenige Sekunden später folgte Malfoy. Er versuchte es jedoch weitaus unauffälliger.  
  
Dann begann Harry triumphal zu grinsen. Er sah, wie auch Khair langsam ihre rechte Hand zum linken Arm bewegte und ihn schließlich fest umklammerte.  
  
"SIE WOLLEN BEWEISE?", rief der Junge dem Minister zu, "dann schauen sie sich um!"  
  
Er ging an Hermine vorbei und griff sich wütend Khairs linken Arm. Die Juniorlehrerin war von dem Angriff des Gryffindors so überrascht, dass sie sich nicht wehrte. Innerhalb einer Sekunde riss Harry ihr den Ärmel hoch und entblößte ein deutlich erkennbares dunkles Mal.  
  
"Wenn sie wirklich nicht ein Gefolgsmann Voldemorts sind, dann werden sie mir jetzt glauben und sofort etwas dagegen unternehmen!"  
  
Ärgerlich stemmte sich Fudge von seinem Platz hoch: "HABE ICH DIR NICHT GESAGT, DASS DU SEINEN NAMEN NICHT SAGEN SOLLST?"  
  
"Miss ed Din!!!", entfuhr es McGonagall entsetzt.  
  
Argent erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und zückte den Zauberstab.  
  
Khair war mit ihrer freien rechten Hand schneller: "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Der Zauberstab der beleibten Lehrerin flog in einem hohen Bogen durch den Raum. Dann drehte sie ihren linken Arm so, dass sie sich aus Harrys Griff befreien konnte. Ohne Mühe packte sie den Jungen am Kragen, hob ihn etwas in die Höhe und schleuderte ihn dann von sich weg. Khair wirbelte herum, rannte Richtung Ausgang und verschwand durch die große Tür.  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy erhob sich nun auch: "Professor Snape! Mr. Baka! Bringen sie augenblicklich die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume! Professor McGonagall, Professor Argent! Sie folgen mir. Cornelius, bitte begib dich auf dein Zimmer. Wer weiß, zu was Miss ed Din alles fähig ist ..."  
  
"Nein, Lucius", antwortete dieser, "ich werde dich begleiten."  
  
Malfoy nickte kurz und die vier Erwachsenen verließen eilig den Raum.  
  
  
  
Harry sprang danach fast augenblicklich wieder auf die Beine, holte einen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe und lief ebenfalls aus dem großen Saal.  
  
"HARRYYYY!!!", schrie Hermine und wollte zusammen mit Ron sofort hinterher laufen.  
Plötzlich wurde sie von einer großen Hand, die sich um ihren Oberarm klammerte, zurückgehalten.  
  
"Professor Snape!", rief das Mädchen, "lassen sie mich los!"  
  
  
  
"Miss Threethousand, Miss Sheila, Mr. Romanov", flüsterte Kalidor zu den Austauschschülern, "wir sollten schon einmal zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen gehen."  
  
"Und sie?", fragte Cherry und nickte zu Daeva rüber, die während der ganzen Auseinandersetzung angefangen hatte zu weinen und (mal wieder) nicht aufhören wollte.  
  
"Professor Snape wird sich schon um sie kümmern", antwortete der Juniorlehrer, "für Mr. Malfoy ist es auch am besten, wenn er von seinem Hauslehrer begleitet wird. Aber die Sicherheit für sie als Austauschschüler hat jetzt Priorität. Folgen sie mir!"  
  
  
  
Während Kalidor mit den Austauschschülern leise den Saal verließ, versuchte Hermine sich noch immer aus Snapes Griff zu befreien.  
  
"Bitte, Professor", jammerte das Mädchen, "lassen sie mich los!"  
  
Doch stattdessen zog der Lehrer sie noch näher an sich heran und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.  
  
Danach lies er sie los, meinte: "Mr. du Mabolus, begleiten sie Miss Red in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und sie, Mr. Malfoy, begeben sich bitte auch in ihr Haus!" und eilte mit wehender Robe aus dem Raum.  
  
"Herm?", fragte Ron zögerlich, "hat er dir weh getan?"  
  
Hermine schüttelte völlig entgeistert den Kopf.  
  
"Herm???", der rothaarige Junge wurde besorgter, "was ist passiert?"  
  
"Er ...", fing das Mädchen an, "er sagte ..."  
  
"Was hat er gesagt?"  
  
"Es heißt nicht Nepumuk Cäsar, sondern Nebukadnezar und wenn du jetzt nicht weißt, was gesucht wird, dann habe ich deine Intelligenz unterschätzt, Hermine ...", wiederholte die Gryffindor die Worte des Zaubertranklehrers.  
  
"Er hat dich geduzt???"  
  
"Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal", sagte Hermine, "verdammt, warum bin ich da nicht früher draufgekommen ..."  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst ..."  
  
"Ron! Ich weiß jetzt, was wir suchen!"  
  
Hermine nahm ihren Hausgenossen an der Hand und zog ihn mit schnellen Schritten mit sich.  
  
  
Debrel, der sich bis jetzt völlig rausgehalten und nur beobachtet hatte, stand mit leichtem Kopfschütteln auf.  
  
"Sind hier eigentlich alle verrückt geworden?", fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
"Nein", antwortete der Gryffindorjunge, "nein, es gibt Personen, für die läuft das alles hier nach Plan ..."  
  
Debrel ging zu Daeva und hockte sich neben ihr nieder. Die Elbin wischte sich gerade mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen vom Gesicht.  
  
Der Junge holte ein Taschentuch hervor und übergab des dem Mädchen.  
  
"Danke", schniefte sie, rieb sich das Gesicht mit dem Tuch trocken und schneuzte zum Abschluss kräftig hinein.  
  
"Kein Problem", grinste Debrel, "dürfen sie behalten."  
  
"Und jetzt?", wollte Daeva wissen.  
  
"Laut Professor Snape soll ich sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich in ihrem Zustand da so wohl fühlen würden, Miss Red ..."  
  
Die Elbin überlegte: "Ich wüßte da einen Ort ..."  
  
"In Ordnung, führen sie mich dahin", sagte Debrel und wandte sich Draco zu: "Kommen sie zurecht, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Klar doch ...", antwortete dieser verblüfft, der nicht ganz verstand, warum der Junge ihn siezte und stempelte ihn deshalb ebenfalls als verrückt ab.  
  
Somit verließen auch Debrel und Daeva den Saal.  
  


***

  
Das Wetter veränderte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Plötzlich begann es zu regnen, wilde Blitze zuckten vom Himmel und Donner grollte.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stand allein in der Eingangshalle, als sich die große Tür öffnete und Blätter vom Sturm hinein geweht wurden.  
  
Eine Gestalt trat ein und blickte zu Malfoy, der sofort auf die Knie sank, um seinem Meister zu huldigen.  
  
Voldemort sah sich um: "Lange nicht mehr hiergewesen ..."  
  


***

  
Khair rannte durch die Flure und fluchte leise vor sich hin.  
  
An einer Kreuzung blickte sie vorsichtig mit gezücktem Zauberstab um die Ecke und schaute sehr verwundert, als auf einmal eine schwarze Krähe vor ihr landete und sie musterte.  
  
"Falsch", fing sie an zu krächzen, "falsch, falsch, falsch!!!"  
  
"Sei still, du dummer Vogel", zischte Khair  
  
"Zu spät", ertönte es auf einmal, "aber ich hätte sie auch ohne das Tier gefunden."  
  
Die Frau drehte sich um und sah einen wütenden Harry, der mit dem Zauberstab auf sie zeigte und währenddessen eine Hand an der Stirn hielt.  
  
"Und was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?", wollte Khair wissen.  
  
"Das wissen sie ganz genau", antwortete der Junge, "ich werde Sam retten ..."  
  
"Man hat mir schon zugetragen, dass sie eventuell diese Sinnesanwandlung bekommen."  
  
"Sie hätten besser auf Snapes Ratschlag hören sollen. Er ist der Meinung, dass sie unschuldig sind. Pah, den Beweis für ihre Schuld habe ich vorhin erbracht ..."  
  
"Sie haben gar nichts erbracht. Sie haben nur allen gezeigt, dass ich ein dunkles Mal trage ..."  
  
"HALTEN SIE DEN MUND!", schrie Harry, "sie sind Schuld, dass Sam in Koma liegt, sie spionieren schon die ganze Zeit für Voldemort, aber dem werde ich jetzt ein Ende setzen!"  
  
Khair deutete ein Grinsen an: "Da bin ich aber mal gespannt ..."  
  
Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab: "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  


***

  
"Mrs. Norris!", rief Snape, während er durch die Gänge eilte, "Mrs. Norris!"  
  
Endlich tauchte die alte Katze in seinem Blickfeld auf.  
  
"Mrs. Norris, warten sie!"  
  
Die Katze hob ihren Kopf und schaute den Mann grimmig an.  
  
"Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, Mrs. Norris", sagte Snape schnell, "ich brauche ihre Hilfe."  
  
Das Tier legte den Kopf schief.  
  
"Sie müssen wissen, wo sich Remus Lupin und Sirius Black hier im Schloss aufhalten. Bringen sie mich zu ihnen."  
  
Mrs. Norris änderte die Richtung, in die sie gehen wollte: "Folgen sie mir!"  
  


***

  
"Oh nein", kreischte Hermine, "ist das Cherry???"  
  
Mitten in einem Flur lag die Slytherin auf dem Boden.  
  
"Cherry?", Ron kniete sofort zu ihr nieder, "Cherry, wach auf! Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ouch ...", knirschte das Mädchen, als sie versuchte, sich zu erheben. Aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn rannte das Blut über das Gesicht der Slytherin.  
  
"Wer war das?", fragte Hermine, "ed Din?"  
  
"Nein", murmelte Cherry und befühlte vorsichtig ihre Wunde, "dieser blöde Russe ist auf einmal ausgerastet und hat um sich geschlagen ..."  
  
"Wo ist Sheila? Und Mr. Baka?"  
  
"Was weiß ich ... ich hab nicht mehr viel mitbekommen ..."  
  
"Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Jaja, geht schon ...", langsam erhob sich Cherry vom Boden.  
  
"Sollen wir dich auf die Krankenstation bringen?"  
  
"Nein ... so schlimm ist es auch nicht ... was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"  
  
"Ich weiß, was wir suchen", erklärte Hermine, "wir waren zu dieser Kammer unterwegs, in die du hinein gefallen warst ..."  
  
"Und dann?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber es ist unser einziger Anhaltspunkt ..."  
  
"Ich komm mit!", sagte Cherry und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch das Blut aus dem Gesicht.  
  


***

  
Snape klopfte Sturm an der Tür, die Mrs. Norris ihm gezeigt hat: "Macht auf der Stelle auf!"  
  
Sirius war es, der die Tür öffnete: "Verdammt Snape, was soll das? Woher weißt du, dass wir ..."  
  
Weiter kam der Animagus nicht, denn Snape packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich: "Holen sie Mr. Lupin und ihre Zauberstäbe. Wenn sie nicht sofort mitkommen, wird es wahrscheinlich Tote geben!"  
  
"Ja, DICH zum Beispiel", knurrte Sirius, "seit wann siezt du uns eigentlich wieder?"  
  
Snape Augen glitzerten gefährlich: "Ich meine das ernst!"  
  
"Sirius, was ist denn los?", wollte ein verschlafener Lupin wissen, der ebenfalls zur Tür kam.  
  
"Keine Ahnung", antwortete dieser, "Snape ist durchgedreht ..."  
  
"Wenn wir hier noch lange rum reden, dann wird Harry den morgigen Tag wohl nicht mehr erleben!", raunzte der Lehrer den Animagus an.  
  
"Was ist mit Harry?", fragte Lupin nun hellwach und Sirius befreite sich von Snapes Griff, um zurück ins Zimmer zu stürmen und die Zauberstäbe zu holen.  
  
"Eine lange Geschichte ... ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er jetzt steckt, darum benötige ich ihre Hilfe ..."  
  
Lupin legte den Kopf schief: "Was ist los mit dir, Severus?"  
  
"Ist doch egal", Sirius kam wieder zurückgestürmt, "hier ist dein Zauberstab, Remus. Mit der Karte des Rumtreibers sollten wir ihn schnell finden ..."  
  


***

  
"Was ... was soll das ...", Harrys Entsetzen wurde immer größer, "was ... ist passiert ..."  
  
"Sie sind ein Idiot, Potter, das ist passiert", knurrte Khair ihn an, "wie lange haben sie gebraucht, um den Alohomora-Zauber zu lernen? Und jetzt glauben sie ohne Übung einen Todesfluch anwenden zu können ..."  
  
Harry sank auf die Knie: "Nein, sie müssen sterben, damit Sam lebt ... damit Voldemort verliert ..."  
  
Khair sah verachtend auf das Häufchen Elend vor ihm nieder: "Das ist erbärmlich, Potter, Voldemort müsste sich mehr vor einem Kaninchen fürchten, als vor ihnen ... und auch wenn ich ihre Träume nun zum Platzen bringe: Hätten sie mich wirklich umgebracht, dann wäre Miss Blue trotzdem nicht wach geworden."  
  
"Folgen! Folgen! Folgen!", krächzte Abraxas, der sich die ganze Zeit das Spektakel mit angesehen hatte und flog davon.  
  
Khair hörte auf den Vogel und lief hinterher.  
  
"Warten sie!", schrie Harry, stolperte auf die Beine, fiel fast wieder hin, als ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Narbe wiederkehrte und begann dann zu rennen.  
  


***

  
"Schaut euch mal die Statue an", rief Hermine, als sie daran vorbeikamen.  
  
Cherry und Ron stoppten.  
  
"Sie ist zur Seite geschoben worden ...", meinte die Austauschschülerin und betrachtete die Figur von Salazar Slytherin, die nun zusammen mit der Kiste und der Schlange in eine andere Richtung schauten.  
  
"Warum? Dahinter ist nur Stein ...", murmelte Ron.  
  
Hermine ging auf die Wand zu und wollte sie berühren, als ihre Hand durch das Gestein fuhr.  
  
"Hier ist eine Öffnung!", sagte sie.  
  
"Sei vorsichtig!", kam es von Ron, doch da war das Mädchen schon verschwunden.  
  
Die zwei Übriggebliebenen schauten sich an.  
  
"Hinterher!", entschied Cherry.  
  



	34. Daevas Bonusbeitrag

**Kleine Gimmicks für angespannte Nerven**

  


**von Daeva Red**

  


**(Ebenfalls Zeichnerin für "Teuflisches Spiel - Der Doujinshi zur FanFiction" auf animexx.de)**

  
  
Klein-Daeva hat sich mal Gedanken gemacht, wie Khairs Todessermal entdeckt wird ...  
Anmerkung von mir (Khair) - hey, das reimt sich - *g* -: Das wurde alles innerhalb von 15 Minuten geschrieben, als mich Daeva an meinem Arbeitsplatz aufmuntern wollte. Vielen Dank nocheinmal.  
  
  
Version 1:  
  
Snape - Khair Szene in der großen Halle.  
Harry kommt auf Khair zugestürmt und entblößt das Todesser Zeichen.  
Khair: huch?!  
Snape: huch?!  
Harry: HA!!  
Khair: *snief*  
Snape: *verblüfft* das hab ich auch....  
Harry: hä?  
Khair: *schluchz*  
Snape: *knuddelz*  
Harry: Bäh!  
  
  
  
Version 2:  
  
Harry: ha!! ich wußts!!  
Khair: *shock* mein arm......  
Harry: lölö!! ich hab sie entlarvt!!  
Snape: *glubsch*  
Khair: *fühlt sich leicht unwohl*  
Harry: *tanzt*  
Snape: *glubscht weiter Khair an*  
Khair: Was gibst da zu glotzen!?!?!  
Schüler: *wenden sich wieder ihrem essen zu*  
Snape: *glubsch*  
Khair: SPANNER!! *klatscht ihm eine*  
BATSCH!!!!!  
Snape: *fällt vom Stuhl und bleibt liegen*  
  
  
  
Version 3:  
  
Khairs Zimmer:  
Snape: was war`n das grade?  
Khair: was?  
Snape: na das zeichen... *zeigt auf arm*  
Khair: blauer fleck  
Snape: zeigen!  
Khair: nein  
Snape: Zeigen!!  
Khair: njiet!  
Snape: Z E I G E N ! ! !  
Khair: IEEEE!!!  
Snape: hä?  
Khair: was?  
Snape: "Iee"?  
Khair......*seufz* Iee = nein  
snape: aso....zeigen! *zieht khair zu sich*  
Khair: *wehrt sich*  
Tür geht auf......  
Sirius: HAHA!! Erwischt!!  
Snape: hä?  
Khair: hä?  
Sirius: Snape du lüstling!! es ist erst vormittag!  
Snape: HÄÄÄÄ???  
Khair: *reißt sich los, rennt zu sirius* retten sie mich  
Sirius: no prob... *geht mit khair aus dem zimmer*  
Snape: HÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ????  
Luzifer: *plötzlich da* tja...severus......künstlerpech....hättest du sie gleich geküßt...wäre sie bestimmt nicht mit sirius durchgebrannt......  
  
***  
  
Ein ... äh ... kleiner Dialog:  
  
Luzifer: na davea? was macht dein drache?   
Daeva: oh! *smile* dem gehts gut!   
Cherry: *räusper* er isst salat....   
Daeva: gut so!   
Luzifer: salat?   
Cherry: jep...eisberg, kohl und kraut...am liebsten mit hagrids ...... flubberwurmdressing..... (lecker........)   
Luzifer: oh....wie seltsam.....*guckt drache an*  
Drache: moinsen ^.^   
Luzifer: oh......tag auch ^.^O  
Daeva: nein Leviathan! das heißt einen schönen guten tag....   
Drache: ........uhh...gomen   
Tatze: mau   
Cherry: *knuddelz*  
Luzifer: ......(oh....doch nicht ...schon weg)   
Drache: *schnarch*   
Daeva: und ich???   
  
***  
  
Original:  
  
Das Wetter veränderte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Plötzlich begann es zu regnen, wilde Blitze zuckten vom Himmel und Donner grollte.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stand allein in der Eingangshalle, als sich die große Tür öffnete und Blätter vom Sturm hinein geweht wurden.  
  
Eine Gestalt trat ein und blickte zu Malfoy, der sofort auf die Knie sank, um seinem Meister zu huldigen.  
  
Voldemort sah sich um: "Lange nicht mehr hiergewesen ..."  
  
***  
  
Daevas Version:  
  
Das Wetter veränderte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere.   
  
Petrus hatte wohl sehr schlechte Laune...er hatte gegen Michael-sama beim Kartenspielen verloren.   
  
Plötzlich begann es zu regnen, wilde Blitze zuckten vom Himmel und Donner grollte.   
  
Zu allem Überfluß mußte Gott auch noch anfangen zu kegeln und bei jedem Treffer ein Freudenfeuerwek loslassen.......*tsts*   
  
Lucius Malfoy stand allein in der Eingangshalle ("ich bin so einsam.....*snüff*") , als sich die große Tür öffnete und Blätter vom Sturm hinein geweht wurden. Voller hektik versuchte malfoy die herumwirbelden Blätter zu erhaschen.   
  
Eine Gestalt trat ein und blickte zu Malfoy und fing an über dessen Verhalten zu lachen. Malfoy sank sofort auf die Knie, um seinem Meister zu huldigen, aber nicht ohne sich vorher eines aufzustoßen. ("Aua....Meister...können sie mal pusten *jammer*")   
  
Voldemort sah sich um, blickte kurz Malfoy an und meinte: "HAHA! Reingefallen! Ich bin garnicht Voldemort!"  
  
Und mit schnellen Schritten flitzte ein kleiner Dobby an seinem Ex-Meister vorbei und verschwand in einer Wandnische, während Mr.malfoy weinend auf dem boden saß und sich weiterhin sein verletztes Knie hielt......   
  
  
  
Verfasserin dieser kleinen Kreationen ist Daeva Red (Daeva@t-online.de). In der Hoffnung, dass sie auch bald weiterzeichnet, verabschiede ich mich heute von euch.  
Viele Grüße  
Khair  



	35. Kapitel 26 DAEVAS PART

_Aloah! Jaja, wenn der Review Alert nicht richtig funktioniert, dann kann man in die peinliche Situation, dass man jemanden vergisst ...   
Also, vielen Dank an Cathleena (bevor ich es wieder vergesse), SamBlack, Tigerlilly, Elliot, Cyra, Lorelei, Arwen und TheSnitch.  
Hoffentlich fehlt diesmal niemand.  
@Elliot: Jaaaaaa, Mittermeier Rulez!!! Ich finds immer toll, Zitate zu lesen, die ich aus Filmen kenne (obwohl es eigentlich traurig sein sollte, weil ich mir dann eingestehen muss, dass ich zuviel vor dem TV verbringe ...) *hühüpf*. Hab auch die Liga gesehen ... ist wirklich verwirrend ... ein Vampir in der Sonne Afrikas? Ein Riesen U-Boot in den Kanälen von Venedig? War aber sonst ganz amüsant *g* ...  
@Lorelei: Ich? Beleidigt? Iwo! Ich doch net! Ich freu mich über jedes Kommentar und da Hogwarts viele Gänge hat, muss gerannt werden und die eigentliche Kavallerie ist noch gar nicht erschienen *g* ... hab ich jetzt zuviel verraten? Nein ... glaub ich nicht ...  
@Cyra: Das mit dem Wanderer wird im übernächsten Kapitel aufgeklärt. Solange das "Reine" "rein" ist, kann Luzifer und auch kein anderer Sünder es berühren, es kann jedoch entweiht werden (lt. Erklärung Luzifers im Prolog). Dann kann Luzifer es nutzen, um Gott zu stürzen. Was mit Sam passiert, kommt im nächsten Chapter.  
  
So, in diesem Kapitel gibt's ein paar nette Antworten (*stelltsichdieLeservor* Leser: JAAAAAAA! ENDLICH!!!)  
z.B. Nach was sie überhaupt seit 26 Kapiteln suchen, was mit Dumbi ist, wer der Spion ist und wer nicht und ob ihr mit eurer Körpertausch Theorie richtig gelegen habt.  
  
Hier nochmal die Warnungen!!!:  
1. Die übliche OOC Warnung.  
2. Ich gehe etwas verschwenderisch mit ein paar unverzeihlichen Flüchen um.  
3. Nach und nach fließt mehr oder weniger viel Blut, es kommt zu Verstümmelungen usw.  
4. Es werden 2 neue - vom Namen bereits existierende - Charas eingeführt, wobei eine von ihnen "leicht" unbekleidet ist.  
5. Es wird SEHR wirr werden ... (Cherry hat sich darüber bereits beschwert)  
  
  
Also ... viel Spaß ... *harharhar* ... äh, übrigens, wer errät, was für ein Satz in diesem Kapitel am häufigsten auftaucht, der bekommt einen Keks._  
  


**Kapitel 26**

  


**Der Hunger einer Frau und das Herz eines Teufels**

  


**oder**

  


**DAEVAS PART**

  
  
"Wo ... wo sind wir?", fragte Hermine, als sie durch die Mauer getreten war und Cherry und Ron ihr folgten.  
  
Sie waren in einem riesigem Raum ohne Fenster gelandet.   
  
In einer Ecke entsprang eine Quelle, deren Wasser in einen angelegten See floss, der durch Steine abgegrenzt wurde, damit der Raum nicht überflutete. Dicht daneben wuchs ein großer Baum, der bunte Früchte trug. Unter diesem Baum saß Sheila und an einer Wand ragte eine große Tür hervor.  
  
Hermine stürzte auf das Mädchen zu: "Geht es dir gut? Wie bist du hier her gekommen?"  
  
"Mr. Baka hat mich hergebracht", antwortete das Mädchen, "er sagte, hier sei ich sicher ..."  
  
"Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme, die alle herumfahren lies, "so viele ungebetene Gäste habe ich seit 1.000 Jahren nicht mehr gehabt."  
  
In der Ecke, die zu der Wand mit dem unsichtbaren Durchgang abschnitt, stand ein mit Gold überzogener Holzkasten. Der Deckel war aus purem Gold. Um ihn herum standen brennende Kerzen und Räucherstäbchen und darauf saß im Schneidersitz ein jung aussehender Mann. Er hatte pechschwarze Haare, die nach vorne hin immer länger wurden. Er trug eine schwarze Tunika und gleichfarbige Hosen, jedoch weder Socken noch Schuhe. Auf seinen Knien wiegte er ein langes verziertes Schwert. Das auffälligste waren jedoch die riesigen schwarzen Flügel, die aus seinem Rücken ragten.  
  
"Er hat sich seit ich hier bin nicht vom Fleck bewegt", flüsterte Sheila ängstlich, "und das ist auch das erste Mal, dass er redet ..."  
  
"He du, wer bist du?", fragte Cherry laut.  
  
"Hat man dir keine Manieren beigebracht, Mensch?", fauchte der Mann zurück.  
  
"Nein, hat man nicht", antwortete die Slytherin, "und jetzt sag uns, wer du bist!"  
  
Hermine war unterdessen völlig fasziniert von der Kiste, auf der der Mann saß.  
  
"Herm ...", flüsterte Ron, "was ist los?"  
  
"Das ist sie", kam es leise von dem Mädchen zurück, "das ist es, was wir suchen ... die heilige Bundeslade ..." _(A/N: TATATADAM)_  
  
Plötzlich flog eine Krähe durch die versteckte Öffnung und kurz darauf folgte Khair mit gezogenem Zauberstab. Sie schaute ein wenig verwundert, als sie die Schüler und den fremden Mann erblickte.  
  
"Miss ed Din!", rief Hermine, "wo ist Harry?"  
  
Die Antwort blieb der Frau erspart, denn gleich darauf kam der Gryffindorjunge ebenfalls in den Raum. Er fiel zu Boden und hielt sich seinen Kopf. Hermine und Ron stürzten zu ihm hin und halfen ihm, sich wieder aufzurichten.  
  
Der Mann auf der Kiste rümpfte die Nase: "Das werden ja immer mehr ..."  
  
Harry sah wie von Sinnen zu Hermine: "Herm ... Herm ... du kannst doch alles, du musst mir helfen ..."  
  
"Was ist denn los?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.  
  
"Ich habe den Todesfluch versucht, aber es funktionierte nicht ... du kannst es doch sicher. Tu es ... wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sam stirbt bald ..."  
  
Hermines Blick wurde leicht verzweifelt: "Aber Harry, ich kann doch nicht ..."  
  
"Du hast es doch auch gesehen, Hermine ... sie ist ein Todesser ... sie spioniert für Voldemort ..."  
  
Sheila stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus, als Harry seinen Namen sagte.  
  
Khair blickte nun mit einem leichten Anflug von Sorge auf das Gryffindormädchen.  
  
"Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", flüsterte Harry leise, schloss die Augen und versuchte den immer stärker werdenden Schmerz zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Wenn es eure menschlichen niederen Instinkte zulassen", bemerkte der Mann auf der Kiste, "begrüße ich es, wenn eine Bluttat in diesen Gemächern unterlassen würde."  
  
"HARRY", Sirius stolperte mit entrollter Karte durch die Öffnung, gefolgt von Lupin und Snape, "alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
"SIRIUS", rief Harry laut und lief seinem Paten in die Arme.  
  
Sheila war kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden, als sie den gesuchten Massenmörder erkannte. Ron und Hermine rannten sofort wieder zu ihr und stützten sie, damit sie nicht umkippte.  
  
Der Mann mit den Flügeln verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
  
"Was ist los?", wollte Lupin wissen.  
  
"ed Din ... sie hat Sam angegriffen, sie ist ein Todesser ...", jammerte der Junge den Tränen nun nahe, "nur wenn sie stirbt, kann alles gut werden ..."  
  
Sirius blickte Khair böse an: "Stimmt das?"  
  
Die Frau hob ihren immer noch entblößten Arm mit den dunklen Mal: "Die Sache mit dem Todesser bestreite ich nicht ... im übrigen sollte Mr. Potter wirklich mal für ein paar Tage ... Wochen ... Monate? nach St. Mungos ... er ist völlig mit den Nerven fertig, so dass er sogar bereit ist einen Mord zu begehen ... kommt ganz nach seinem Paten, nicht wahr, Black?"  
  
Der Animagus starrte die Frau nun fassungslos an.  
  
"Miss ed Din?", flüsterte Lupin leise.  
  
"Verzeiht, dass ich mich noch einmal in eure unbedeutenden Probleme einmische", sagte der fremde Mann, "aber ich begehre, dass diese Unterhaltungen außerhalb dieser Räume stattfinden!"  
  
"Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Cherry.  
  
"Er hat uns gerade eben höflichst rausgeschmissen", antwortete Hermine.  
  
"Wer ist das?", kam es von Sirius.  
  
"Hab ihn schon gefragt, aber er hat mir ne ziemlich unmögliche Antwort gegeben", sagte die Slytherin.  
  
"Um was geht es hier überhaupt?", fragte Sheila leicht verwirrt, die sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte und argwöhnisch zu dem gesuchten Mann blickte.  
  
"Darf man erfahren, wer sie sind?", überging Lupin Sheila und wandte sich direkt an den Mann.  
  
Der Blick des Fremden wurde noch abwertender, als er es schon gewesen war. Kein Ton kam mehr über seine Lippen.  
  
Harry hatte sich ebenfalls wieder etwas gesammelt und zog noch einmal seinen Zauberstab gegen Khair. Fast augenblicklich zeigte ein weiterer Stab auf den Jungen. Snape sah den Gryffindor finster an: "Denk noch nicht einmal dran!"  
  
Dann waren die Zauberstäbe von Sirius, Hermine und Ron auf Snape gerichtet. Lupin und Sheila konnten nur entsetzt schauen und Cherry grinste leicht. Khair hingegen verschränkte die Arme: "Ihr Todesfluch hat vorhin nicht funktioniert und wird es jetzt auch nicht, Potter!"  
  
"Ein "Accio Schwert" reicht mir völlig", knirschte Harry und blickte kurz zu der Waffe des Fremden.  
  
"Nicht, wenn ich es verhindere."  
  
"Lass ihn in Ruhe, verdammter Todesser", fauchte Sirius, "du kannst deine kleine Freundin nicht mehr beschützen!"  
  
Snape wollte gerade wütend seinen Zauberstab gegen den Animagus richten, als die große Tür, die im Gegensatz zu der anderen Öffnung sichtbar war, aufschwang.  
  
"Was ist hier los?", grollte es.  
  
Alle Blicke waren auf die riesige Tür gerichtet, aus dessen Schwärze ein über drei Meter großer Drache erschien.  
  
"Ach du meine ...", schluckte Ron.  
  
"Ich würde auch gern wissen, was hier vorgeht", Debrel stand mit ernster Miene neben dem Tier, "lassen sie sofort alle ihre Zauberstäbe sinken!"  
  
"Willst du uns das befehlen, Debrel?", fragte Harry böse.  
  
"Wenn ihr nicht auf ihn hört, dann hört auf mich", raunzte der Drache, "ich bin größer als ihr!"  
  
"ER SPRICHT!", schrie Hermine und lies sofort ihren Zauberstab fallen.  
  
"Ein sprechender Drache ...", Lupin war fasziniert.  
  
"Hallo Leviathan", sagte Cherry.  
  
"Cherry ...", das Tier nickte ihr zu.  
  
"Du kennst ihn?", fragte Sheila leise.  
  
"Bin soetwas wie seine Patentante", war die Antwort.  
  
"Was soll das alles hier?", kam es mit piepsiger Stimme aus der Richtung des Drachen.  
  
"Und das ist die Mutter", fügte Cherry hinzu.  
  
Dann bemerkten alle Daeva, die auf dem Rücken des Drachens saß, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt.  
  
"Komm von dem Tier runter, Mädchen", sagte Sirius, "das ist gefährlich!"  
  
Der Drache schnaubte: "Ich könnte dich zu Holzkohle verarbeiten, Kleiner, das wäre gefährlich. Im übrigen heiße ich Leviathan!"  
  
"Das hat er nicht von mir", verteidigte sich Daeva, während sie vom Rücken des Drachen runter rutschte, "das haben ihm Sam und Cherry beigebracht."  
  
"Hey, ich hab Abendessen für dich", sagte Harry zu dem Tier und zeigte auf Khair, "guten Appetit!"  
  
"HARRY!", Lupin war schockiert.  
  
"Sirius ... Remus ... ihr wisst nicht, was passiert ist ... sie muss sterben!"  
  
"Du bist völlig von Sinnen ..."  
  
"Sirius ..."  
  
Leviathan schaute sich Khair genau an und schnupperte etwas neugierig an ihr. Die Frau hob nur geschockt die Hände und versuchte sich nicht von dem Drachen berühren zu lassen.  
  
"Levi-chan!", mahnte Daeva.  
  
Sofort zog sich das Tier zurück: "Danke, nein, nicht meine Geschmacksrichtung ... aber ein Apfel wäre jetzt nett ...", somit machte er sich zu dem großen Baum auf, in dem die schwarze Krähe sich bereits niedergelassen hatte, um sich einige Früchte zu pflücken.  
  
"Würden wir jetzt zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkommen?", fragte Lupin, "ich weiß immer noch nicht so genau, warum Harry Miss ed Din töten will ... außer der Tatsache, dass sie ein dunkles Mal trägt ..."  
  
Daeva ging währenddessen auf den fremden Mann zu, knickste kurz und meinte: "Seid gegrüßt, Azrael-sama."  
  
Der Mann nickte mit dem Kopf: "Mae govannen, Lady Daeva."  
  
"Ich blick hier gar nicht mehr durch", murmelte Ron.  
  
"Nanu?", Kalidor schaute verwundert in die Runde, als er durch die unsichtbare Öffnung trat, "das sind aber mehr geworden, als geplant ..."  
  
"Mr. Baka?", Hermine fing an, an ihrem Kombinationsvermögen zu zweifeln.  
  
"Was machen sie hier?", fragte Snape.  
  
"Ich wollte nur Miss Sheila Bescheid sagen, dass nun alles soweit ist.", antwortete dieser und ging auf die Inderin zu, währenddessen wandte er sich an Azrael: "In ihrem eigenen Interesse sollten sie ihren Platz auf der Kiste verlassen."  
  
"Ein Mensch hat mir gar nichts zu befehlen!", knurrte dieser.  
  
"Dann sind sie selber Schuld", bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, holte Kalidor einen Dolch aus seiner Robe hervor und rammte diesen Sheila in den Bauch.  
  
Entsetzte Aufschreie erklangen.  
  
"Accio Zauberstäbe!", ertönte es und alle Stäbe flogen ihren Besitzern aus der Hand in die Richtung Quelle, dann wurde noch ein Spruch gemurmelt und der große Drache fiel bewußtlos zu Boden.  
  
"LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!", kreischte Daeva.  
  
"NEEEEEEEIN!!!", schrie Harry und ging durch die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf in die Knie.  
  
"Das Reine kann nur von jemandem, der rein ist, berührt werden", erklärte Voldemort mit gezogenem Zauberstab, während er sich des Tarnumhanges entledigte, "Miss Sheila's Blut wird dafür sorgen, dass die Bundeslade entweiht wird und ihr dürft alle Zeugen sein ..."  
  
Kalidor schleuderte die stark blutende Austauschschülerin in die Richtung der Kiste. Die Kerzen und Räucherstäbchen, die im Weg standen, kippten um.  
  
"Wage es ja nicht, mich aufhalten zu wollen", zischte der Juniorlehrer Azrael an, der immer noch seelenruhig auf der Kiste saß.  
  
"Lass sie in Ruhe!", rief Snape und wollte zu Kalidor rennen, als ihn ein Zauber Voldemorts gegen eine Wand beförderte.  
  
"Halt dich da raus, Verräter", zischte der dunkle Lord, "und jetzt stellt euch schön zusammen, damit ich euch alle im Blick habe. Khair, komm an meine Seite. Kalidor, du weißt, was du zu tun hast ..."  
  
"Ja, Mylord!", mit diesen Worten riss der Mann den Kopf der Austauschschülerin hoch und schnitt ihr mit dem Dolch die Kehle durch. Das Blut ergoß sich über die Kiste und lief auch über die Beine und Füße des daraufsitzenden Mannes. Den leblosen Körper ließ Kalidor unachtsam auf den Boden fallen.  
  
"Ihr seid Narren allesamt", sagte Azrael, "ihr werdet die Lade so niemals öffnen. Das Blut war nur der eine Schlüssel ... UND was gedenkt ihr, darin vorzufinden?"  
  
"Du, der du der Wächter dieser Lade bist", begann Voldemort, "hast wirklich wenig Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten der Menschen. Bist du wirklich im Glauben, wir wüßten das nicht?"  
  
"Luzifer sagte bereits, dass du dich gern doppelt absicherst, Tom", meinte Debrel knirschend, "aber dass du dir gleich zwei ... nein ... mit Lucius sind es bereits drei Spione nach Hogwarts holst ..."  
  
"Ein Abgesandter Luzifers?", fragte Voldemort, "natürlich, wer sonst würde mich bei meinem Muggelnamen nennen ... zu Anfang waren es nur zwei ... aber zum Schluss darf ich mich sogar mit vieren rühmen ..."  
  
"Vier?"  
  
Voldemort deutete ein Grinsen an: "Todesengel Azrael, der du scheinst zu sein, nun zeige ich dir den zweiten Schlüssel zur Lade und somit zu der Entlohnung Luzifers, um mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Darf ich bitten, mein Kind?"  
  
Alle, bis auf Voldemort selbst, starrten auf Khair, die jedoch regungslos neben dem dunklen Lord stehen blieb. Jemand anderes löste sich aus der zusammengedrängten Gruppe der Gefangenen.  
  
"Natürlich, Onkel Voldemort", sagte Cherry und holte aus ihrer Robe einen kleinen diamantförmigen Gegenstand hervor.  
  
"Cherry?", flüsterte Hermine verzweifelt, als sie verstand.  
  
"Das ist Sams Speicher", erkannte Daeva den Gegenstand in der Hand des Mädchens.  
  
"Narren", fauchte Azrael, "es wird euch nicht gelingen, ihr werdet nicht das vorfinden, was ihr euch wünscht. Ihr werdet alle sterben."  
  
"Das werden wir ja dann sehen", sagte Cherry gelassen, "eine ist ja schon tot ... nachdem die Lade mit Blut besudelt wurde, bedarf es zur Öffnung eines komplizierten Rituals, das unsere liebe Sam kompakt in diesen Speicher verfrachtet hat. Es hat mich einige schlaflose Nächte gekostet, um den Befehl herauszufinden, aber hier ist er ..."  
  
Azrael war von der Kiste gesprungen und hatte Kalidor zur Seite gestoßen, um nun mit angelegten Flügeln und gezogenem Schwert auf Cherry zu stürmen.  
  
"TEUFLISCHES SPIEL!"  
  
Ein grelles Licht erhellte den Raum, verschiedene merkwürdige Zeichen schwebten in der Luft, ließen alles für Sekunden erstarren und vereinigten sich an der Lade, um schließlich darin zu verschwinden.  
  
Nachdem die Zeit wieder anfing zu laufen, schnellte Azrael zu Cherry und schlug sie so hart, dass sie auf dem Boden landete: "Ihr Menschen zerstört euch selbst. Ist euch klar, was ihr soeben entfesselt habt?"  
  
"Die Macht der heiligen Bundeslade", antwortete Voldemort, "die reine Kraft der von Gott gegebenen zehn Gebote, die Luzifer dazu bemächtigen, den Platz des Herrn einzunehmen!"  
  
"Die zehn Gebote?", Azrael lachte auf, "ich muss dich enttäuschen, Mensch, aber das ist falsch ..."  
  
"WAS IST HIER LOS?", ertönte es auf einmal und wie ein dichter werdender schwarzer Nebel erschien Luzifer im Raum. Mit ihm kam Professor McGonagall.  
  
Er schaute zu Voldemort, dann zu der Gruppe der Gefangenen, sein Blick streifte den bewußtlosen Drachen, über die Lade, vor der der tote Körper der Austauschschülerin lag und endete bei dem Engel.  
  
"Moin Azrael", sagte Luzifer, "hier bist du also. Wir haben dich beim Kartenspielen vermisst. Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Luzifer", sagte der Angesprochene, "ist das somit dein Werk ... deine Spielfiguren glauben, dir hiermit den Platz des Bosses zu sichern ..."  
  
Luzifer sah noch einmal zur Lade und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
  
"Was ist los?", wollte Voldemort wissen.  
  
"Nun Tom, es scheint, dass das Vertrauen, welches Azrael immer zu wenig in die Menschen gesetzt hatte, bei mir zu hoch war ... es tut mir leid, Tom, aber das Rätsel habt ihr nicht richtig gelöst. Das ist zwar die Lade, aber sie enthält nicht mehr die Gebote ...", dann wandte sich der Teufel wieder an den Engel, "warum zum Henker hat er sie hierher gebracht?"  
  
Azrael konnte darauf nicht mehr antworten, denn mit einem hörbaren Geräusch hob sich der goldene Deckel der Lade.  
  
"Jetzt", sagte Luzifer, "habt ihr ein Problem ..."  
  
"Ich bin der Wächter dieser Lade", erklärte der Engel und ging mit seinem Schwert in eine Kampfstellung, "doch du bist mit deinen kleinen Spielchen daran Schuld, dass sie frei ist, also hilf gefälligst, sie wieder zu bannen!"  
  
"Ähm", fing der rothaarige Mann an, "nein, werde ich nicht ... ich habe keinerlei Haftung übernommen. Außerdem hast du als Wächter ja kläglich versagt ... ich hätte jeden, der den Raum betreten hätte, auf der Stelle umgebracht, aber du glaubtest ja, dass kein menschliches Wesen dazu fähig sei, sie zu befreien ... Minerva, meine Liebe, du solltest jetzt besser etwas zurück gehen ..."  
  
"Was ist das?", wollte die Verwandlungslehrerin wissen.  
  
"Die Frage sollte eher lauten: Wer ist das?"  
  
"Jungs, Jungs, Jungs", erklang nun eine zuckersüße tadelnde Stimme, die nur so von Erotik triefte, "so geht man aber nicht mit einer Dame um ..."  
  
Aus der Lade erhob sich mit katzenhaftiger Grazie eine Frau, deren braunlockigen Haare bis zu ihren Knien hinabfielen, um sich dann erst einmal genüßlich zu strecken. Ihr Körper, der von nichts bedeckt war, schien perfekt und sie schämte sich nicht, ihn zu zeigen.  
  
"Geh dorthin zurück, wohin der Herr dir deinen Platz gewiesen hat, Weib", rief Azrael und wollte angreifen, doch eine einzige Handbewegung der Frau beförderte ihn an die Wand mit der Quelle und ließ ihn in den See fallen.  
  
"LIGHTNING!", ein heller Blitz erhellte kurz den Raum und als das Licht wieder normal war, waren es um drei Personen weniger. Weder Voldemort noch Cherry oder Kalidor waren mehr zu erblicken. Die Zauberstäbe der einstigen Gefangenen des dunklen Lords lagen achtlos am Boden. Allein Khair hatte keine Flucht gewagt.  
  
"Bin ich etwa zu spät?", fragte die Frau, "ist es denn schon Zeit zu gehen? Was ist mit dir, Luzifer, willst auch du versuchen, mich aufzuhalten?"  
  
"Kommt ganz darauf an, was du vorhast, Lilith", antwortete der Angesprochene.  
  
"Luzifer", flüsterte McGonagall, "ich warne dich ..."  
  
"Einen Moment, meine Liebe."  
  
Lilith lächelte den Teufel verführerisch an: "Was ich vorhabe? Das übliche: Zerstörung ... Tod ... Chaos ... aber ich habe zu lange in dieser Kiste verbracht ... zuerst muss ich mich stärken ... was gibt's denn so im Angebot?"  
  
Interessiert blickte sie zu der Gruppe, die zuvor noch Gefangene Voldemorts waren und nun machtlos höherer Kräfte gegenüberstanden.  
  
Dann ging sie mit federleichten Schritten auf die Gruppe zu.  
  
"Würdest du auch dazukommen, Menschenweibchen?", fragte Lilith Khair, "ich möchte euch nebeneinander haben, um zu vergleichen ..."  
  
Daeva umklammerte während dieser ganzen Zeit Debrels Arm und drückte sich nun noch etwas näher an ihn heran. Diese Frau machte ihr Angst.  
  
Khair schritt vorsichtig zu der Ansammlung der Lehrer und Schüler und stellte sich neben Snape.  
  
"So ist es brav ... darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Lilith ... aus derselben Erde erschaffen wie Adam ... ich bin die Versuchung ... die Verführung ... die Lust ... die Sünde ... stärker als mancher Engel ... und ich habe Hunger ... einer von euch ist somit auserwählt, mich zu sättigen ... bleibt also schön stehen und nervt mich nicht, ansonsten breche ich euch innerhalb von Sekunden das Genick ..."  
  
Lupin war der erste in der Reihe. Lilith begutachtete ihn kritisch: "Mittleres Alter ... gut gebaut ... hm ... Fleischfresser ...", sie packte sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf in die gewünschten Richtungen, "ah, sieh einer an, ein Verfluchter ... aber "Wild" mag ich nicht sehr, es hat diesen penetranten Geschmack."  
  
Somit lies sie von Lupin ab und nahm sich Sirius vor: "Hm ... so ähnlich wie das andere Männchen ..."  
  
Sirius lief der Schweiß in Strömen von der Stirn.  
  
Lilith grinste: "Oh, mach ich dich etwa heiß?", sie drückte ihren nackten Körper an den seinen, "nein, für eine Mahlzeit bist du noch zu schade ... außerdem müsste man dich zuerst kastrieren, bevor das Fleisch genießbar wird ... wenn ich meinen rechtmäßigen Platz eingenommen habe, dann wirst du mein Sklave ... mein treuer Schoßhund sein ... also freu dich schon einmal drauf ..."  
  
Dann kam das Gryffindortrio in ihr Blickfeld: "Zartes Fleisch ... vielleicht etwas dürr ... und ich mag es eher noch jünger, doch alle drei zusammen würden mich schon satt machen ... aber ich will ja nicht zu voreilig sein ..."  
  
Sie löste sich von Sirius, der erleichtert ausatmete und wandte sich Snape zu: "Gibt's von jeder Altersklasse drei? Aber er hält gut mit dem anderen Männchen mit ... ebenfalls ein potentielles Hündchen, dass mir meine Füße leckt ...", auch Snape kam in den Genuß Lilith hautnah zu spüren, "na, gefall ich dir? Natürlich gefall ich dir ..."  
  
Doch Lilith bemerkte schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie schaute dem Zaubertränkelehrer tief in die Augen, doch sah sie nicht die Begierde, die sie bei Sirius sofort gerochen hatte.  
  
"Los, sag es", forderte sie, "ich gefalle dir, nicht wahr ..."  
  
Snape versuchte trotz dieser Situation ein sarkastisches Grinsen: "Tut mir leid, aber ich steh nicht auf Frauen ..."  
  
Es folgte ein heftiges Husten. Sirius hatte sich durch diese eindeutig scheinende Aussage an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt.  
  
"Also, ich würde sie ja nicht von der Bettkante stoßen", murmelte Khair gerade so laut, dass man es doch mitbekam.  
  
Sirius Gesicht lief bereits purpur an, Lupin klopfte ihm umsichtig auf den Rücken, jedoch immer ein Auge auf den schönen Tod. Die Augen des Gryffindortrios waren unterdessen so groß wie Teller geworden.  
  
"Was wird hier gespielt?", fragte Lilith und begutachtete die ihr merkwürdig vorkommenden Exemplare, dann wandte sie sich an Luzifer: "Hast du das gemacht?"  
  
"Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage", grinste der rothaarige Mann und fing sich einen mahnenden Blick von McGonagall ein.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht fragen, denn ich werde es bereuen ... das habe ich immer getan, aber es interessiert mich doch: Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"  
  
"Oh, ich wollte dich damit ganz sicher nicht verwirren, liebe Lilith. Die beiden geben so ein schönes Pärchen ab, da wollte ich eigentlich nur wissen, wann sie endlich zueinander finden."  
  
"WAS?", kam es gleichzeitig von Khair und Snape.  
  
"Ich glaub, ich muss mich übergeben", sagte Lilith angewidert.  
  
Luzifer tat es als eine völlig normale Sache ab: "Euer ganzes herumexperimentiere mit Zaubertränken und Sprüchen und Flüchen und was weiß ich war völlig überflüssig. Ein einziger Kuss hätte ausgereicht, damit ihr wieder in eure richtigen Körper zurückkehrt."  
  
Snape und Khair standen ungläubig der Mund offen. Den anderen ging es jedoch nicht besser.  
  
"Sie sind gar nicht Professor Snape?", wagte es Harry leise zu fragen und schaute zu seinem angeblichen Lehrer auf, der neben ihm stand.  
  
Snape schaute ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an und zog mit leichtem Schmunzeln eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: "Hast du jetzt kapiert, warum ich sagte, Khair ed Din könne es nicht gewesen sein?"  
  
"Hallo?", unterbrach Lilith, "ihr seid Menschen, ihr müsst Angst haben und keine Diskussionen führen ... und ich habe immer noch Hunger ... wen haben wir denn da ..."  
  
Die Frau musterte Debrel und mit den Worten "Zu alt ... zu zäh ..." stieß sie ihn zur Seite und krallte sich Daeva, die gleich darauf anfing zu schreien.  
  
"HALT DEN MUND", forderte Lilith.  
  
Angsterfüllt und wimmernd blickte die Elbin auf die unheimliche Frau, die nun zufrieden lächelte: "Wer sagt es denn ... das ist doch genau mein Geschmack ... ein kleines unschuldiges Kind ..."  
  
"Finger weg von ihr, Lilith, oder du wirst es bereuen", knirschte Luzifer.  
  
"Ach, komm schon ... du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich Kinder mag ... du hättest sie gleich wegschaffen sollen, bevor ich sie zu Gesicht bekomme ... die Kleine gehört nun mir ..."  
  
Das Gesicht der Frau verwandelte sich in eine furchterregende Fratze. Ihr Mund, nun einiges größer als zuvor, entblößte lange spitze Reißzähne. Daeva wand sich unter ihrem Griff.  
  
"LILITH!", schrie Luzifer und hob bereits eine Hand zum Angriff, als es einen lauten Knall gab.  
  
Die Frau schleuderte die Elbin von sich weg und versuchte schreiend ihre brennenden Haare zu löschen. Im selben Moment preschten Sirius und Lupin gleichzeitig zu ihren Zauberstäben los.  
  
McGonagall erhob die Stimme: "Mr. Potter, verschwinden sie sofort mit Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley aus diesem Raum."  
  
Ron sah kurz zu Debrel, der einen weiteren Knallkörper entzündete und ihn gegen Lilith verwendete. Snape und Khair versuchten sie (leichtsinnigerweise) festzuhalten und wurden wie Porzellan gegen die Wand geschleudert, um benommen liegenzubleiben.  
  
"Das ... sind doch die, die wir Dumbledore geschenkt haben", meinte er verwirrt, während er sich von Hermine zur versteckten Öffnung ziehen lies.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", kam es von Sirius und Lupin, die ihre Zauberstäbe wieder hatten, doch Lilith gebot diesem allein mit ihrer Hand Einhalt.  
  
"BLEIBT GEFÄLLIGST HIER!", schrie die Frau und schnellte zu dem Gryffindortrio.  
  
"HARRY!", rief Sirius und warf dem Jungen einen Zauberstab zu.  
  
Harry streckte seine Hand aus und ballte sie zu einer Faust, als der Stab sicher in ihr gelandet war. Doch bevor er ihn verwenden konnte, wurde er zu Boden gerissen - hörte nur noch das entsetzte Aufschreien Hermines - und spürte einen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm.  
  
Er zog ... wollte loskommen ... und als es ihm endlich gelang, ertönte ein ungesundes Knirschen ... Harry sprang auf die Beine und sah Lilith, wie sie auf dem Boden kniete ... mit blutverschmiertem Mund und böse anstarrend ... der Junge ging in eine Duellstellung, um sich gegen einen erneuten Angriff verteidigen zu können, während Ron hinter ihm schrie, er solle endlich kommen.  
  
Lilith begann wieder zu grinsen: "Willst du mich etwa mit DIESEM Zauberstab besiegen?"  
  
Harry sah, wie sie seinen Zauberstab zum Vorschein brachte, doch noch mehr erschreckte es ihn, dass seine Hand immer noch den Stab umklammerten ... dann sah er auf seinen rechten Arm und glaubte wahnsinnig zu werden ... er endete am Handgelenk ... die bloßen Knochen erstreckten sich daraus und das Blut floß genüßlich auf den Boden.  
  
"LAUF, JUNGE, LAUF UM DEIN LEBEN!", schrie Debrel und holte Harry aus seiner Erstarrung. Er wirbelte herum und flüchtete mit Hermine und Ron aus dem Raum.  
  
Lilith erhob sich und warf achtlos die Hand mit dem Zauberstab auf den Boden: "Zurück zum Hauptgericht ..."  
  
Sie schaute auf Daeva, die noch immer auf dem Boden lag und sie furchterfüllt anstarrte. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf das Mädchen zu.  
  
Dann erschien Luzifer neben der Elbin und hob sie auf seine Arme. Der Teufel war wütend.  
  
"Gib sie mir ...", bat Lilith, "... sie gehört mir ... du kannst sie nicht schützen ..."  
  
"Ach, kann ich das nicht?", Luzifers Augen begannen rot zu leuchten und er sprach mit der Stimme der Unterwelt:  
  


_"Reine Seele, reines Herz,  
frei von Ängsten, Hass und Schmerz.  
Reines Wesen, reines Licht,  
schwarzes Denken kennst du nicht.  
Reine Augen, reiner Glanz,  
gehören mir nun gar und ganz!"_

  
  
"NEIN!", Liliths Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Kreischen.  
  
In Luzifers Armen begann sich Daeva in schwarzen Nebel aufzulösen.  
  
"Jetzt", zischte der Teufel, "gehört sie mir!"  
  
Lilith holte mit ihrer Hand aus und schlug zu, so dass sich ihre Fingernägel tief in die Wangen Luzifers bohrten und blutige Striemen hinterließen.  
  
"Keine Menschenwaffe, kein Dämon kann dir etwas anhaben, aber ich - die erste von ihm erschaffene Frau - werde dich in deine Einzelteile zerlegen, Luzifer ... siehst du, du hast mich schon wieder wütend gemacht ...", eine weitere Handbewegung und der rothaarige Mann flog durch den Raum und landete hart auf dem Boden.  
  
"LUZIFER!", schrie Minerva, die sich mit Debrel in eine Ecke bei der großen Tür gestellt hatte.  
  
Die Menschen konnten von Anfang an nichts tun, sie waren nur Zuschauer in einem höheren Kampf.  
  
"Hey Tussi", grollte es auf einmal. Lilith drehte sich zu der Stimme um und kam direkt in eine Feuerwand.  
  
"Ich fordere dich hiermit nochmals auf zurückzukehren", aus den Nüstern des wieder-erwachten Drachens stieg noch der Rauch und auf ihm saß mit gezogenem Schwert und ausgebreiteten Flügeln ein ernst - und sehr nass - aussehender Azrael.  
  
Doch Lilith hatte ganz andere Sorgen: "MEINE HAARE!!!"  
  
Tatsächlich war die einst bis zu den Knien ragende Pracht ziemlich verkokelt.  
  
"Mann, bin ich froh, dass ich Schuppen hab", kommentierte Leviathan den Anblick.  
  
"Bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt", sagte Azrael und begann unverständliche Worte zu murmeln.  
  
Das wurde jedoch von einem spitzen Aufschrei Liliths unterbrochen, die Sekunden später durch die unsichtbare Öffnung verschwand.  
  
"Verdammt", fluchte Azrael.  
  
McGonagall eilte zu dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Luzifer, packte ihn am Kragen und versicherte sich, dass er sie ansah: "Wo ist Miss Red?"  
  
"In Sicherheit, Minerva", sagte er und richtete sich auf, während er die Kratzer an seiner Wange befühlte.  
  
"Bring sie sofort zurück", forderte Debrel, der ebenfalls auf ihn zukam, "und es scheint, dass ich dieses Alter nicht mehr brauche, also ..."  
  
"Nur keine Hektik", grinste Luzifer.  
  
"Keine Hektik?", fragte der Junge mit bösem Blick, "Eine Schülerin ist tot, einem weiteren fehlt eine Hand und eine menschenfressende Furie geistert nun frei durch Hogwarts ... außerdem ist Tom ebenfalls noch irgendwo ... und du sagst, wie sollen in keine Hektik verfallen?"  
  
"Ich versteh gar nichts mehr ...", flüsterte Sirius seinem Freund zu.  
  
Lupin konnte auch nur mit Schultern zucken.  
  
"Nun gut", Luzifer schnippte einmal mit dem Finger und statt Debrel du Mabolus stand nun ein wütender Albus Dumbledore vor dem Teufel, "obwohl ich finde, dass dir diese jugendliche Gestalt viel besser steht ... wenn du nicht jedem Rockzipfel hinterherlaufen würdest ..."  
  
"Halt den Mund, Luzifer", forderte Dumbledore, "draußen läuft wegen dir ein Monster herum, also kümmere dich gefälligst darum!"  
  
"Hey, Azrael", rief der Teufel, "das ist dein Job ..."  
  
Der Engel war wieder von dem Drachen abgestiegen und hatte sein Schwert lässig über eine Schulter gelegt: "Was krieg ich dafür?"  
  
"Kekse!"  
  
"Ok, aber du hilfst mir ..."  
  
Luzifer nickte grinsend und beide überirdischen Geschöpfe verschwanden.  
  
"Albus", fing Lupin an, "was ... was ist hier passiert ...?"  
  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Remus", sagte der alte Zauberer, der soeben von McGonagall seinen Zauberstab zurückerhielt, "aber wir müssen jetzt Harry und seine Freunde finden, bevor diese Frau es tut ... wo ist Severus?"  
  
Wie auf Kommando erklang: "10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."  
  
Die restlichen Anwesenden - Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin und Sirius sowie der Drache - schauten in Richtung der Stimme. Snape und Khair standen sich gegenüber und die Frau wischte sich gerade über den Mund.  
  
"Wieso?", fragte sie ärgerlich.  
  
"Etwas so miserables habe ich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt", sagte Snape.  
  
"Was meckern sie denn, es hat doch funktioniert! Im übrigen kann man sie auch nicht unbedingt als Profi bezeichnen ..."  
  
"NEIN!", entfuhr es Sirius, "das habt ihr beide nicht wirklich getan ... *pause* ... ihr habt es getan ... vor meiner Nase ... und ich hab es nicht gesehen ..."  
  
"In diesem Fall hat es dir das Leben gerettet, Black", sagte Snape, der sich endlich wieder in seiner Haut befand.  
  
"Sehr schön ...", murmelte Dumbledore, "es scheint wieder bergauf zu gehen und jetzt los, wir müssen ein paar Schüler retten, einige Todesser aus Hogwarts vertreiben und ich habe noch ein ernstes Wort mit dem Teufel zu reden ..."  
  
  
_Der kleine Spruch von Luzifer wurde übrigens eigens von Daeva entworfen. Bis nächstes Mal. Soll ich euch mit dem Showdown bis Halloween warten lassen? Mal schaun ... *evilgrin*  
_


	36. Kapitel 27 CHERRYS PART

_Ihr seid ja wahnsinnig ... so viele Reviews *freu* ... ich hätte meine Frage vom letzten Kapitel eigentlich anders stellen sollen ... welchen Satz schreiben die Leser am häufigsten? "Bitte noch vor Halloween" *g* ... ich hab mich von euren lieben Kommentaren erweichen lassen.  
Ersteinmal vielen Dank an Elliot, TheSnitch, Rikku, Kass2, Cyra, Doro-chan, Hexe (ohne 1), HecateTriformis, Elleth, Lorelei Lee, Bluey, SamBlack und Cherrycoke2.  
@Elliot: Leviathan ist ja noch gar nicht ausgewachsen. Er wird bis zu 5 Metern groß und bei guter Pflege (die Daeva ihm natürlich gegeben hat) ist er schnell gewachsen *g*. Und wegen dem Punkteabzug: Im zweiten Kapitel hat Snape in seinem Unterricht die beiden Juniorlehrer in Häuser gesteckt. Kalidor nach Gryffindor (weil er ihn genervt hat) und Khair nach Slytherin (weil dieses Haus dann für sie übrig blieb) und Khairchen muss schon sehr schlecht küssen, wenn er seinem eigenen Haus dafür Punkte abzieht *g*.  
@TheSnitch: Ja, kriegst 'nen Trostkeks ... *tätschel*  
@Rikku: Ja, stimmt ... der Satz ist auch oft vorgekommen *ebenfallsTrostkeksreicht*  
@Kass2: JAAA, RICHTIG *Keksdosereicht* ... "Was ist hier los" ist korrekt *jubel* ... Herzlichen Glückwunsch ...  
@Cyra: Daeva ist in Sicherheit *g* ... wo sie ist kommt im nächsten Kapitel ... kriegst auch 'nen Trostkeks  
@Hecate: Halloween ist der 31. Oktober - fällt also gleich mit unserem Reformationstag *MoinMartin* Snape und niedlich ... oh ... kommt vielleicht davon, weil er im falschen Körper gesteckt hat *g*  
@Bluey: Was ich mit Harrys Hand mache, das weiß ich noch nicht ... vielleicht in eine Blumenvase stellen ... soweit hab ich noch nicht geschrieben *g* ... und wegen der Begierde ... tjaaa ... ich stell mir Sirius mit etwas mehr ... äh ... Vorurteilen (bzw. Hormonen) vor ... und Remus hat durch sein Werwolfdasein einfach mehr Kontrolle über diese ... Dinge. Und Dumbledore will ich auf keinen Fall als pedophil darstellen. Niemand weiß, wie Dumbi so als Teenager war und da hab ich mir einfach ein paar ... Eigenschaften ausgedacht. Als Luzifer ihn wieder zum Teenie gemacht hat, sind diese Eigenschaften wieder etwas ans Tageslicht getreten. Ich hoffe diese Erklärung klingt jetzt logisch ...  
@Cherrycoke: Sheila ist die Austauschschülerin aus Indien gewesen. Sie wurde vom Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt und hatte eigentlich nicht viele Auftritte (da ich mich ehrlich gesagt mit dem Hinduismus nicht sehr auskenne *g*)  
  
Hier nochmal die Warnungen!!!:  
1. Die übliche OOC Warnung. (obwohl es jetzt langsam wieder in Richtung "normal" gehen sollte)  
2. Ich gehe etwas verschwenderisch mit ein paar unverzeihlichen Flüchen um.  
3. Nach und nach fließt mehr oder weniger viel Blut, es kommt zu Verstümmelungen usw.  
4. Wir kriegen Besuch.  
5. Es wird SEHR wirr werden ... (Cherry hat sich darüber bereits beschwert)  
  
Dies ist also sozusagen der letzte Teil des Höhepunktes. Es gibt in diesem Kapitel eine merkwürdig beschriebene Kussszene (Nein, nicht Khair und Snape!). Ich möchte jeden davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass diese Szene nicht aus meiner Feder stammt, sondern aus dem Schnulzroman "Piratenherz" von Fabio. Das Ding hab ich im Bücherregal meiner Mutter entdeckt *g*  
Ach ja, ihr kenn nicht zufällig Dogma? Wenn ja, gibt's hier 'ne ... kleine Überraschung *g*  
Im übrigen habe ich mich bei einer Szene NICHT von einem bestimmten neuen fünften Band inspirieren lassen. Das soetwas passieren sollte, stand bei mir schon lange vorher fest ... ABER ich bin auch nicht so fies wie eine bestimmte Autorin ...  
_  
  
  


**Kapitel 27**

  


**Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod**

  


**oder**

  


**CHERRYS PART**

  
  
  
"Ich kann die Blutung nicht stoppen", jammerte Hermine verzweifelt und versuchte zum dritten Mal einen Heilungszauber an Harrys Armstumpf.  
  
Das Gryffindortrio war aus dem großen Raum geflüchtet und rannte ziellos durch Hogwarts. Sie wollten einfach nur weit weg von dieser Frau. Irgendwann war Harry stehen geblieben und hatte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf den Boden gesetzt, um völlig perplex seine nicht mehr vorhandene rechte Hand anzustarren.  
  
"Dann müssen wir das anders machen", sagte Ron und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf, um es gleich darauf in Stücke zu reißen.  
  
"Harry, Harry", flehte Hermine, "hörst du mich ... es wird alles wieder gut ... hörst du mich, Harry?"  
  
Ron reichte ihr die ersten Hemdstreifen, die sie so schnell wie möglich um die Wunde wickelte.  
  
"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Ron.  
  
Das Mädchen schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, bis ihr endlich ein klarer Gedanke kam: "Die Krankenstation ... er muss zu Madam Pomfrey, die kann ihm sicher helfen ..."  
  
Hermine und Ron zerrten Harry so gut es ging auf die Beine und schleppten ihn weiter.  
  


***

  
"Wenn wir nur wüssten, wohin sie gelaufen sind", sagte Lupin, als er mit den anderen durch die Flure ging und die Schüler suchte.   
  
Der Drache war in den unterirdischen Räumen geblieben, um auf die leere Kiste und den Leichnam Sheilas aufzupassen. Keiner hatte nämlich eine Ahnung davon, was noch alles passieren könnte.  
  
"Natürlich!", Sirius schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, "warum hab ich da nicht eher dran gedacht", er griff kurz in seinen Umhang und holte ein Pergament hervor: "Die Karte des Rumtreibers!"  
  
"Wo sind sie?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
"Sie laufen in Richtung Krankenstation", antwortete der Animagus.  
  
"Dann nichts wie hinterher", kam es von dem Werwolf.  
  
"Severus?", McGonagall, die sich die ganze Zeit über sehr passiv verhalten hatte, schaute den Zaubertranklehrer an, der mit hochgezogener Augenbraue um sich blickte.  
  
"Wo ist Miss ed Din?", fragte er schließlich.  
  


***

  
"Du wirst Harry Potter nach St. Mungos einweisen lassen", sagte Malfoy, als er in Begleitung von Fudge mit schnellen Schritten in die Eingangshalle trat.  
  
"Sicher, Lucius", antwortete der Zaubereiminister.  
  
"Arthur Weasley wird seines Amtes enthoben. Die Abteilung wird aufgelöst."  
  
"Ja, Lucius."  
  
"Du trittst als Minister ab ..."  
  
"Ja, Lucius."  
  
"und ernennst mich zu deinem offiziellen Nachfolger."  
  
"Sicher, Lucius."  
  
"Vater?", eine zögerliche Stimme erklang, "was ist passiert?"  
  
Auf der Treppe, die zur Eingangshalle führte, stand Draco und schaute seinen Vater und den Minister fragend an.  
  
"Was tust du hier, Draco", fragte Malfoy, "meine Anweisung lautete, dass ihr in eure Gemeinschaftsräume gehen solltet."  
  
"Cherry war nicht da als ich kam", erklärte der Junge, "ich bin sie suchen gegangen ..."  
  
"Ganz der Gentlemen", lächelte sein Vater, "ich habe dich gut erzogen. Sie wird gleich auftauchen. Warte einfach hier. Ich komme sofort zurück ..."  
  
Zusammen mit Fudge verließ Malfoy somit die Halle durch die große Eingangstür.  
  


***

  
"Musstest du das unbedingt tun, Luzifer?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"DAS!"  
  
"Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass Lilith's Lade ebenfalls hierher gebracht worden ist? Mir erzählt doch keiner von da oben mehr was ... außerdem ..."  
  
"Was außerdem?"  
  
"Was hast du die letzten 1.000 Jahre bitte schön gemacht? Darf ich raten? Du musstest einfach nur auf diese blöde Kiste aufpassen ... ein bißchen Action schadet nicht ... außerdem hast du auch nicht verhindert, dass sie geöffnet wurde!"  
  
"Mir ist es relativ egal, wenn Lilith dieses Geschwür von Menschheit auslöscht, aber dass sie auch Engel vernichten kann, bereitet mir einige Sorgen ..."  
  
"Mir nicht ... je weniger es von euch gibt, desto größer ..."  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Luzifer, und bring uns endlich zu ihr."  
  
"Bin dabei ... aber sie lässt sich schwer orten ..."  
  
"Das kriegst du in der nächsten Bridgerunde zurück, Luzifer ... und du schuldest mir ne Menge Kekse ..."  
  


***

  
In einem anderen Teil des Schlosses ging Khair langsam um eine Ecke und wurde fast von Kalidor umgerannt. Seine Tasche, die er bei sich trug, fiel zu Boden.  
  
"Nebelkrähe!", sagte er überrascht, "du konntest auch entkommen?"  
  
"Nein ...", antwortete Khair vorsichtig, "man hat mich gehen lassen, nachdem sie überzeugt waren, dass ich keine wirkliche Todesserin bin ..."  
  
Kalidor blickte misstrauisch: "Auf die Geschichte bin ich aber mal gespannt, wenn du sie dem Meister erzählen musst. Wobei ich mich immer noch frage, wie du es geschafft hast, dich zum Todesser weihen zu lassen. Ich weiß doch ganz genau, dass Muggelblut in deinen Adern fließt!"  
  
Khair zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern: "Vielleicht genauso, wie ich mir die Sympathie von Professor Snape beschafft habe ..."  
  
Kalidor lachte: "Ja, genau ... ich muss dir aber ehrlich sagen, dass du dich unter dem Meister positiv entwickelt hast ... es tut mir schon fast leid, dass ich dir Halloween diesen Golem auf den Hals geschickt habe ..."  
  
Die Frau hob eine Augenbraue und fragte trocken: "Ach, der Golem war von dir?"  
  
"So ist es. Du bist mir damals echt auf die Nerven gegangen und wenn ich ein Schlammblut wie dich getötet hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich sogar im Ansehen des Meisters gestiegen ... aber naja, jetzt ist ja alles vergeben und vergessen. Der Gremlin war auch von mir. Leider ist das etwas nach hinten losgegangen, weil er sich auf Lord Malfoys Sohn und Lady Threethousand gestürzt hat. Im übrigen hab ich die kleine Überraschung wieder im Schloss losgelassen ... "  
  
Kalidor bückte sich, um seine Tasche aufzuheben, und griff dabei vorsichtig in seine Robe.  
  
"Aber das bleibt ja alles unter uns, nicht wahr", der Juniorlehrer zog seinen Zauberstab und wirbelte wieder zu Khair herum.  
  
  
  
Durch die fast verlassenen Flure Hogwarts hallte das Echo eines Avada Kedavras.   


***

  
"Draco?", fragte eine Mädchenstimme und der Angesprochene drehte sich um.  
  
Oben auf dem Treppenansatz zur Eingangshalle stand Cherry in dem Abendkleid welches Draco ihr zum Valentinsball geschenkt hatte. Ihre Wunde auf der Stirn war bereits gesäubert und versorgt worden.  
  
"Wirst du uns auch begleiten?", fragte das Mädchen, "ich dachte dein Vater wollte dich in Hogwarts behalten?"  
  
"Begleiten?", kam es von Draco, "ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Cherry. Warum warst du nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum und warum hast du jetzt dieses Kleid an, warum ..."  
  
"Nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal", sagte die Slytherin, "es wird sich gleich alles klären ..."  
  
Im selben Moment kamen Lucius Malfoy und Cornelius Fudge wieder durch die Eingangstür.  
  
"Miss Threethousand", sagte der blonde Mann, "es ist soweit ..."  
  
Cherry hob ihren Kopf etwas an und schritt die Treppe langsam hinunter: "Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, die Tarnung länger aufrecht zu erhalten. Also zolle mir Respekt und knie nieder, Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
Zu Dracos Erstaunen tat sein Vater genau das, was das Mädchen befohlen hatte. Er sank auf seine Knie und neigte den Kopf: "Verzeiht, Lady Threethousand, es wurde alles nach euren Wünschen eingerichtet."  
  
"Sehr gut, Lucius", antwortete sie, "ich werde meinem Onkel deinen Gehorsam gegenüber mir mitteilen ... er wird sehr zufrieden sein ..."  
  
"Cherry ...", fragte Draco leise, "ich verstehe nicht ..."  
  
"Dann hör zu", kam es von ihr, "damals hatte Tom Riddle die Ehre es zu sein, doch nun bin ich der letzte Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins. Wenn die Welt der Muggel gefallen ist und unsere Gegner vernichtet sind, werde ich neben Onkel Voldemort herrschen und meinen rechtmäßigen Platz nach seinem Ableben einnehmen. Ich bin Lady Cherry Threethousand, die schwarze Prinzessin der Zwietracht und des Übels."  
  


***

  
"NEEEEEIN!", schreiend fuhr Sam aus ihrem Krankenbett hoch.  
  
Madam Pomfrey war sofort zur Stelle, um sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Er hat sie umgebracht ... er hat sie einfach umgebracht", schluchzte sie und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.  
  


***

  
"Harry", flehte Hermine, "Madam Pomfrey wird deine Hand schon wieder hinbekommen, aber dafür müssen wir so schnell wie möglich in den Krankensaal ..."  
  
Plötzlich stoppte Ron, der zusammen mit dem Mädchen versuchte Harry durch die Flure Hogwarts zu schleifen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge war ohne jede Beteiligung.  
  
"Was hast du, Ron?", fragte sie.  
  
Der Gryffindor zeigte mit seiner freien Hand nach vorn.  
  
"Blut ... Blut ... rieche Blut ...", krächzte es.  
  
Direkt auf dem Gang saß eine kleine widerlich aussehende Gestalt, die soweit grinste, dass jeder der scharfen Zähne zu sehen war.  
  
"Ein Gremlin ...", schluckte Hermine.  
  
Daraufhin blickte auch Harry zu dem Wesen und merkte, dass dieses Ding völlig auf ihn bzw. auf seinen blutenden Arm fixiert war. In Sekundenbruchteilen war der Junge wieder bei Sinnen, löste sich von seinen Freunden und wich einige Schritte zurück.  
  


***

  
"Du-weißt-schon-wer ist ... dein Onkel ...?", fragte Draco leise nach.  
  
"Najaaa ...", Cherry grinste, "nicht direkt mein Onkel ... seine Mutter, die Nachfahrin Slytherins, hatte eine ältere Schwester. Die hat erst sehr spät einen Sohn ... meinen Vater ... bekommen. Da hatte Tom Riddle längst die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Eigentlich ist Onkel Voldie so etwas wie mein Großcousin ..."  
  
"Vater!", wandte sich Draco nun an Lucius Malfoy, "du hast das alles gewusst?"  
  
"Ja, mein Sohn, das habe ich", bestätigte der blonde Mann, "da du nun die Wahrheit kennst, komm mit uns ... Lord Voldemort wird sicher stolz sein, dir die Hand von Lady Threethousand zu geben ..."  
  
"Ich soll ..."  
  
"Tust du es nicht, dann werde ich dich nicht mehr als meinen Sohn und Erben ansehen und dich als Feind des dunklen Lords töten!"  
  
"Lucius", unterbrach Cherry, "lasst uns für fünf Minuten allein ..."  
  
Malfoy verbeugte sich noch einmal tief und verschwand mit Fudge.  
  
"Was denkst du, Draco?", fragte sie.  
  
Er sah sie an, sein stolzer Blick zerbrochen wie ein Spiegel. Allein die Verzweiflung stand darin geschrieben: "Ich weiß es nicht ..."  
  
Sie kam näher auf ihn zu und stellte sich ihm direkt gegenüber: "Wenn du ihm jetzt nicht folgst, dann wirst du deinen Vater für immer verlieren, aber ist es nicht das, was du dir wünschst? Ich habe die Macht, dich am Leben zu lassen ... ich werde dir einen Platz neben mir gewähren, Draco, aber dann fordere ich uneingeschränkte Loyalität von dir."  
  
"Du hast gar kein dunkles Mal ...", stellte der Junge entgeistert fest.  
  
Das Mädchen grinste: "Ich verschandle mir doch meine schöne Haut nicht mit einem so hässlichen Tattoo ... aber zurück zum Thema: Wie entscheidest du dich? Dienst du Onkel Voldemort und mir bis zu deinem Tod oder willst du jetzt durch die Hand deines eigenen Vater sterben?"  
  
"Cherry ...", der Junge schloß kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, "ich ... ich finde dich umwerfend, du bist das tollste und schönste Mädchen, dem ich je begegnet bin ... ich würde gern den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen, aber ... aber ich bin ein Malfoy und im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater werde ich niemandem dienen. Lieber sterbe ich als freier Mann!"  
  
"Das ist in Ordnung. Es ist deine Entscheidung und ich respektiere sie", antwortete das Mädchen immer noch grinsend, "ich muss gleich gehen, also spiel ich mal die gute Fee. Du darfst dir was wünschen und ich erfüll es dir ... was willst du?"  
  
Draco sah sie an. Im nächsten Moment zog er Cherry in seine Arme und fiel über ihre weichen, süßen Lippen her. Er sog ihren warmen Atem ein, kostete sie tief, genoß das Gefühl ihres schlanken Körpers, der an seinen gepreßt war. Als sie seinen Kuß zu erwidern begann, sachte an seiner Lippe knabberte und seine Zunge mit ihrer neckte wich jede Zurückhaltung und er verschlang ihren Mund wie ein Verhungernder, preßte ihren sinnlichen Körper mit einer Heftigkeit an sich, die ihr die Rippen zu brechen drohte.  
  
Endlich glitten seine Lippen auf ihre zarte Wange und er flüsterte eindringlich: "Das habe ich mir schon seit Anfang an gewünscht."  
  


***

  
Sirius blieb abrupt stehen und starrte auf die Karte.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry und die anderen haben ihre Richtung geändert", sagte der Animagus, "und es scheint, dass sie angefangen haben zu rennen ..."  
  


***

  
In der Dunkelheit und dem Unwetter, welches herrschte, erschienen Luzifer und Azrael auf dem Qudditchplatz.  
  
Azrael schaute sich kritisch um: "Hier ist sie nicht ..."  
  
"Das weiß ich auch", meinte Luzifer, "wenn du es besser kannst, dann mach es doch ... beschwer dich bei ihm ... er hat ihr diese Fähigkeiten gegeben ..."  
  
"Und wer ist Schuld, dass sie frei ist? Wer musste unbedingt mal wieder diese dummen Menschen dazu benutzen, seine Langweile zu vertreiben? Wer hat, nachdem Lilith befreit wurde - nochmal zur Erinnerung: durch deine Schuld - noch nicht einmal seine Hilfe angeboten, um sie wieder zu bannen? Wer ..."  
  
"Du kannst aufhören, Azrael, ich hab schon kapiert, dass ihr mal wieder mir die ganze Verantwortung in die Schuhe schiebt ..."  
  
"Das ist mal wieder typisch für dich, darüber reden wir noch ... UND JETZT bring uns endlich zu ihr!"  
  
"Warum kannst du das eigentlich nicht selbst? Warum muss ich dich die ganze Zeit mitnehmen?"  
  
"Wenn ich diese Eigenschaft noch Mein nennen könnte, dann wäre ich jedesmal pünktlich zum Kartenspielen gekommen ... leider wurde ich mit allen Nachteilen dazu abkommandiert, auf dieses Weib aufzupassen ..."  
  
"Ich hab sie", wechselte Luzifer das Thema und beide Männer verschwanden wieder vom Platz.  
  


***

  
"Ist das Vieh noch hinter uns?", schrie Harry während des Laufens.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht sehen", rief Ron zurück, "aber die Viecher sind schnell ... wohin laufen wir eigentlich?"  
  
"Wir sind gleich wieder in der Eingangshalle!", kam es von Hermine.  
  
Plötzlich sprang etwas von der Decke und landete genau vor dem Gryffindortrio, dass geschockt anhielt. Mit einem widerlichen Grinsen blickte der Gremlin sie an.  
  
"BLUT", krächzte es  
  
Die Schüler waren von der Flucht schon ziemlich außer Atem und bewegten sich nun langsam wieder rückwärts. Doch jeden Schritt, den sie zurücktraten, trat der Gremlin vor.  
  
Die Kreatur setzte zum Sprung auf Harry an, wurde jedoch in der Luft wieder zu Boden gerissen, als eine steinerne Büste ihn traf. Es kreischte ganz fürchterlich und beschwerte sich in unverständlichen Lauten über die Last, die auf ihm ruhte.  
  
Das Gryffindortrio blickte auf die unerwartete Rettung. Aus einem Seitengang war Professor Argent getreten und hatte die Büste auf den Gremlin geschleudert. Mit einem eisernen Kasten in der Hand trat sie auf das noch etwas benommene Vieh zu, packte es an den Ohren und schüttelte es.  
  
"Ich dachte ich hätte dir langsam Anstand beigebracht, Freundchen!", zischte sie, "das bedeutet wieder ein Abend bei den Zitteraalen", mit diesen Worten warf sie den Gremlin unsanft in den Kasten und verschloss ihn.  
  
Die Schüler betrachteten die beleibte Lehrerin vor ihnen. Sie sah mitgenommen aus. Aus ihrem strengen Dutt hatten sich einzelne Haarbüschel gelöst und das aus der Nase und aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf ausgetretene Blut war bereits am gerinnen.  
  
"Ich darf annehmen, dass es die Wahrheit war, was sie am Abendtisch gesagt haben, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie Harry.  
  
"Nicht alles, wie sich kürzlich herausgestellt hat", sagte dieser und hielt sich seinen Armstumpf.  
  
"Herrje, Junge, was ist passiert?", wollte die Lehrerin wissen, "war das ebenfalls Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich werde sie sofort zur Krankenstation bringen", kam es von ihr, bevor ein lauter Schrei aus Richtung der Eingangshalle ertönte.  
  


***

  
"Ich habe dich für klüger gehalten, Draco", schrie Malfoy, "CRUCIO!"  
  


***

  
"Ich hab Hunger ...", maulte Lilith, die auf einem der Dächer Hogwarts saß und ihre verkohlten Haare betrachtete, die sich langsam wieder regenerierten, "aber zum Essen muss man hübsch aussehen ..."  
  
"Das ist typisch für dein Geschlecht, Weib", erklang es und Luzifer und Azrael erschienen, "und eure Schwäche ..."  
  
Lilith erhob sich: "Jungs, nervt nicht, ich hab besseres zu tun ..."  
  
"Du wirst sofort wieder in die Lade gehen", forderte Azrael.  
  
"Ach, und wenn nicht? Kommt schon, ich bin stärker als ihr beide zusammen ... was wollen zwei Männer und ein Schwert gegen mich ausrichten?"  
  
"Zwei Männer und zwei Schwerter", korrigierte Luzifer sie und holte wie aus dem Nichts ein langes Schwert hinter seinem Rücken hervor.  
  


***

  
Draco wand sich unter den Schmerzen des unverzeihlichen Fluches seines Vaters, während Cherry und Fudge anteilnahmslos daneben standen und beobachteten.  
  
"Lucius!", erklang es in einem strengen Ton und Dumbledore stand mitten in der Eingangshalle, "lass den Jungen in Ruhe!"  
  
"Albus?", Malfoy war so erstaunt über das Auftauchen des alten Zauberers, so dass er den Fluch von Draco nahm.  
  
"Albus?", fragte Fudge wie in Trance.  
  
"Hiermit nehme ich meinen Posten als Direktor von Hogwarts wieder ein", erklärte Dumbledore und hob seinen Zauberstab, "Cornelius steht unter deinem Zauber, oder Lucius? Du bist verhaftet, genauso wie sie, Miss Threethousand!"  
  
"Du willst uns verhaften?", lachte Lucius, "mit welcher Armee?"  
  
Hinter Dumbledore erschienen nun mit gezückten Zauberstäben Snape, Sirius, Lupin, Argent und etwas weiter hinten McGonagall, die das Gryffindor Trio um sich gescharrt hatte.  
  
Im selben Moment sprang die Eingangstür auf und mehrere Umrisse von Personen wurden während eines Blitzes sichtbar.  
  
"Diese Armee!", antwortete Dumbledore, während sich Malfoy, Cherry und Fugde unsicher umsahen.  
  
"Ich hoffe, wir kommen nicht zu spät", sagte ein älterer Mann.  
  
"Nicht im geringsten, Mundugus", kam es von Dumbledore, "Lucius, nimm den Imperius von Cornelius und lege dann deinen Zauberstab nieder. Du hast keine Chance mehr!"  
  
"Finite Incantatem", murmelte Malfoy nach kurzer Überlegung und ließ danach seinen Zauberstab fallen.  
  
Fudge blinzelte ein paar Male, schüttelte seinen Kopf und stolperte einige Schritte zurück: "Oh mein gott ... es ist wahr ... er ist zurück ... ER IST ZURÜCK!"  
  
"Ach, auch schon mitbekommen?", schnauzte Cherry ihn an, "ich empfinde diese Situation mehr als unangenehm!"  
  
"Und sie wird noch unangenehmer für sie", sagte Arabella Figg, eine kleine ältere Frau, "ich denke nicht, dass Azkaban ihnen gefallen wird."  
  
"Oh ...", die Slytherin fing an zu grinsen, "dorthin werde ich ganz sicher nicht gehen ..."  
  
Es erklang ein furchterregendes lautes Gebrüll und die Personen in der Eingangstür wurden einer nach der anderen zu Boden geschlagen.  
  
Cherrys Grinsen wurde noch diabolischer: "Ich habe meinen kleinen Schatz gut erzogen ... besser als diesen Drachen, in dessen Erziehung die ach so herzensgute Daeva sich immer eingemischt hat ..."  
  
Am Eingang richtete sich der riesige Sashquatsch zu seiner gesamten Größe auf und stieß ein markerschütternden Schrei aus.  
  


***

  
Azrael setzte zum Schlag gegen Lilith an. Sie wich aus, packte den Engel am Flügel und zischte: "Ihr habt keine Chance gegen mich", dann riss sie ihm ein Büschel Federn aus.  
  
Im nächsten Moment sprang sie zur Seite und Luzifer rammte sein Schwert, mit welchem er Lilith aufspießen wollte, in den Flügel Azraels. Dieser schrie vor Schmerzen auf.  
  
"'tschuldigung!", rief Luzifer gegen den Sturm und Regen, der weiterhin anhielt, und stürzte sich wieder auf die Frau.  
  
Doch kein Schlag mit dem Schwert traf sie.  
  
Als es Lilith zu viel wurde, stoppte sie die Klinge mit ihrer bloßen Hand und brach sie ab, als wäre sie aus Pappe.  
  
"Genug gespielt ...", keifte sie, "Gott wird sich demnächst einen neuen Verwalter der Hölle aussuchen müssen!"  
  
Liliths Hand griff nach Luzifers Hals und hob den Teufel in die Luft. Im Hintergrund hörte sie die Schritte Azraels, der mit seiner Waffe auf sie zurannte.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Liebes", krächzte Luzifer unter ihrem Griff, während seine Augen wieder eine blutrote Farbe annahmen, "aber mein Vertrag sagt aus, dass ich den Job noch ein paar Äonen lang behalten muss!"  
  


***

  
Dumbledore und Lupin richteten ihre Zauberstäbe gerade auf den wütenden Sashquatsch, als es einen lauten Knall gab und die Decke der Eingangshalle teilweise einstürzte.  
  
Das Geröll fiel genau zwischen die zwei Parteien und machte durch den aufgewirbelten Dreck keinen Angriff möglich.  
  
Aus den Staubwolken erhoben sich drei Gestalten. Zwei Männer, wobei der eine Flügel trug, und eine Frau. Doch sie registrierten die Menschen gar nicht, sondern waren auf ihre Gegenüber fixiert.  
  
"Mylady", rief Malfoy, "folgt mir, ich bringe euch zu eurem Onkel."  
  
"Sicher, Lucius", antwortete Cherry und rief dann zu dem Sashquatsch: "Chewie! Bei Fuß!"  
  
Das riesige Wesen näherte sich dem Mädchen, streckte seine langen Arme nach ihr aus und hob sie auf seine Schulter.  
  
Cherrys Blick schweifte noch einmal über den Ort des Geschehens und blieb durch den sich langsam legenden Staub an Snape, der auf der anderen Seite des Gerölls stand, hängen.  
  
"Du kleiner, mieser Verräter", murmelte das Mädchen und schaute nun auf Malfoys Zauberstab, der noch immer am Boden lag.  
  
Wie von Geisterhand fing er an sich zu bewegen und erhob sich in die Luft. Seine Spitze zielte durch den Staub direkt auf den Zaubertranklehrer.  
  
"Verräter müssen bestraft werden", schrie Cherry, während Chewie sich umdrehte und Malfoy aus der Halle folgte.  
  
Nun bewegte sich der Zauberstab wieder und flog alsdann mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf sein Ziel zu.  
  


***

  
Snape versuchte durch die Staubwolken etwas zu erkennen, genauso wie die anderen Anwesenden.  
  
Azrael war in die Knie gegangen und stützte sich auf sein Schwert. Einer seiner Flügel sah sehr beschädigt aus. Lilith stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ihr Haar war fast wieder nachgewachsen. Bis auf ein bißchen Dreck und Regenwasser war ihr Körper völlig unversehrt. Ihr Gegenüber kam gerade wieder auf die Beine.  
  
Snape hatte den Herrn der Unterwelt noch nie so gesehen. Das spitzbübische Lächeln war verschwunden, er war mit Dreck und seinem eigenen Blut beschmutzt und konnte sich nach der Meinung des Zaubertränkelehrers kaum noch aufrecht halten. In seiner Hand hielt er ein zerbrochenes Schwert.  
  
"Verdammt", kam es von Sirius, der etwa drei Meter neben ihm stand, "ich kann nichts sehen! Wo ist Malfoy?"  
  
Snape kniff seine Augen zusammen, doch auch als der Staub sich langsam legte, vermochte er nicht Lucius Malfoy ausfindig zu machen.  
  
Dann erstarrte er, als ein "Verräter müssen bestraft werden!" erklang. Alles weitere lief für den Mann nur noch in Zeitlupe ab. Ein Zauberstab kam direkt auf ihn zugeflogen. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, sah er ihm regungslos zu, wie er immer näher kam. Dann hörte er Sirius Stimme: "Verdammt, Snape, beweg deinen Arsch da weg!" Snape drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und sah den Animagus auf sich zusprinten, um von ihm dann zur Seite gestoßen zu werden. Der Zaubertranklehrer fiel zu Boden und beobachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie Sirius nun direkt in der Flugbahn des Zauberstabes stand und keine Zeit mehr fand auszuweichen.  
  
Der Animagus krümmte sich, als das spitze Holz ihn durchbohrte. Es drang wie in Butter in seinen Bauch ein und trat am Rücken wieder aus, um dann in der nächsten Wand steckenzubleiben.  
  
Unglauben war in das Gesicht des Animagus geschrieben, als er seine Hand an die vordere Wunde legte, sie wieder weg nahm und alles voller Blut war.  
  
Snape hörte irgendwo im Hintergrund die Gryffindors vor Entsetzen schreien.  
  
Sirius Blick wanderte zu ihm, während er anfing zu taumeln. Der übliche Hass war gewichen und der Animagus schaute den Lehrer furchterfüllt an.  
  
Dann kippte er vollends nach hinten um.  
  
Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wich Snapes Erstarrung. Er sprang auf die Beine, machte einen Satz nach vorn und fing Sirius auf, bevor er mit dem Kopf auf den Steinboden fallen konnte.  
  
Snape schaute sich hektisch um. McGonagall hielt die Schüler zurück, zu ihnen zu stürzen und sich somit selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Dumbledore, Argent und Lupin suchten einen Weg über das Geröll, ohne den höheren Kämpfern in die Quere zu kommen und Fudge stand wie versteinert im Raum und starrte sie einfach nur an.  
  
"Ouch", keuchte Sirius, "das tut weh ..."  
  
Snapes Blick wandte sich wieder dem Animagus zu: "Warum musstest du verdammter Bastard das auch tun. Ich bin es nicht wert, gerettet zu werden!"  
  
"Da kommt eben mein großzügiges Gryffindorblut durch. Da kann ich nichts gegen machen."  
  
"Das ist der Beweis, dass ihr Gryffindors blöd seid!"  
  
"Wohl wahr ...", Sirius fing an zu husten, "aber ich hatte mir eigentlich nicht gewünscht, dass das letzte, was ich sehen werde, deine dämliche Visage ist, Snape!"  
  
"Rede nicht so einen Schwachsinn, Black. Du bist eine zu große Nervensäge, als dass du jetzt sterben wirst. Bei meinem Glück wirst du mir bis zur Rente noch auf die Nerven gehen."  
  
"Würdest du Remus sagen, dass ..."  
  
"Sag ihm das selbst!", unterbrach ihn Snape ihn schroff, "wenn du jetzt abkratzt, dann hat Gryffindor morgen keine Punkte mehr!"  
  
"Bastard, das würdest du nicht ...", flüsterte Sirius kaum hörbar, schloss die Augen und war dann still.  
  
"Black?", fragte Snape leise, "Black? ... lass den Unsinn ... BLACK! ... verflucht, Sirius, wach wieder auf!"  
  


***

  
"Was für himmlische Wesen seid ihr eigentlich?", fragte Lilith abwertend, "könnt noch nicht einmal eine zum Dämon gewordene Menschenfrau wieder in ihre Kiste einsperren. Looser!"  
  
"Gib mir fünf Minuten und ich zeige es dir", knirschte Azrael.  
  
"Sorry, Jungs, aber keiner von euch hält mich mehr als 10 Sekunden auf ... wär ich ihr, dann würd ich das an höherer Stelle reklamieren ..."  
  
"Ach halt den Mund ...", knurrte Luzifer.  
  
Wie durch eine unsichtbare Absprache sammelten die beiden Männer ihre letzten Kräfte und griffen Lilith noch einmal gemeinsam an.  
  


***

  
"Arabella!", rief Dumbledore, als er sich zur Eingangstür durchgekämpft hatte, "Mundugus! Seid ihr und die anderen in Ordnung?"  
  
"Alles bestens", antwortete die Frau, "dieses Vieh hat uns nur einfach überrascht."  
  
Neben Arabella Figg und Mundugus Fletcher waren noch vier andere Zauberer, unter anderem auch Mad Eye Moody, erschienen, um Dumbledore im Kampf gegen Voldemort beizustehen. Nun aber beobachteten sie interessiert die drei fremden Personen, die durch das Dach gekommen waren.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy und das Mädchen sind zusammen mit diesem Untier entkommen", sagte Fletscher, "es tut mir leid ... wir konnten sie nicht aufhalten."  
  
"Aber sie hat uns eine Botschaft hinterlassen", fuhr Figg fort und zeigte an die große Eingangstür.  
  
Dort war in großen Buchstaben der Satz: "ICH HAB NOCH EIN KLEINES GESCHENK FÜR EUCH. VIELE GRÜSSE UND BIS ZUM NÄCHSTEN MAL. CHERRY" eingeritzt worden.  
  
"Was meint sie damit?", fragte Argent, die ebenfalls zu Dumbledore gekommen war.  
  
Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz gesprochen, ertönten laute Explosionen und die Dunkelheit der Nacht wurde vom Licht vieler Feuer erhellt.  
  
"Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Figg, "das darf nicht wahr sein ..."  
  
"Das hat sie nicht wirklich getan ...", schluckte Fletscher.  
  
"Anscheinend doch", antwortete Moody, " ... Hogsmeade brennt ..."  
  
"Hier könnt ihr nichts mehr tun", ordnete Dumbledore geistesgegenwärtig an, "geht sofort nach Hogsmeade und helft den Leuten dort. Morgana, du bitte auch. Sobald es möglich ist, werde ich nachkommen und Verstärkung mitbringen."  
  
Die Angesprochenen nickten und eilten aus dem Schloß, um zu retten, was zu retten war.  
  


***

  
"Das hat gar nichts mit höheren Kräften zu tun, dass ihr versagt", sagte Lilith, während sie mit ihren Händen Azrael und Luzifer an ihren Hälsen gepackt und in die Luft gehoben hatte, "ihr seid Männer, das ist der Grund. Warum ist mir das nicht früher eingefallen?"  
  
"Blöde Kuh", krächzte Azrael, während er versuchte, sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien.  
  
Lilith fing an zu grinsen: "Ich wette mit euch, dass ich euch gleichzeitig umbringen kann. Wer will mit wetten?"  
  
"Und ich wette mit dir, dass du die beiden gleich fallen lässt und um deine erbärmliche Existenz bettelst", erklang auf einmal eine fremde trockene Stimme.  
  
Lilith drehte sich ruckartig mit ihren Anhängseln zu ihr um und erstarrte kurz. Einige Sekunden später verdrehte sie die Augen, ließ ihre Arme und somit Azrael und Luzifer sinken und meinte es ehrlich, als sie "Scheiße" sagte.  
  
Der mitgenommen aussehende Luzifer schaute ebenfalls auf die Stimme, hob die Hand kurz zum Gruß und krächzte ein "Moin Metatron" heraus.  
  
"Was willst du denn hier?", maulte Lilith, "musst du nicht Dolmetscher für IHN spielen?"  
  
Metatron holte kurz Luft und fing in einem monotonen trockenen Ton an zu sprechen: "Liebe Lilith, das tue ich hiermit. Ich wurde vom Allmächtigen hierher gesandt, um dich darauf hinzuweisen, dass es dir untersagt ist, außerhalb der Lade zu existieren. Dies hat er dir bereits vor einiger Zeit durch mich mitteilen lassen, falls du es vergessen hast. Der Allmächtige fordert dich hiermit auf, unverzüglich in deine Verbannung zurückzukehren oder die Konsequenzen zu tragen."  
  
"Pah, welche Konsequenzen? Gott hat selbst verfügt, dass man mich nicht vernichten kann ..."  
  
"Das stimmt so nicht ganz: Gott hat verfügt, dass man dich nicht in deiner jetzigen Gestalt deiner Existenz berauben kann. Falls du dich jedoch weigerst, in die Lade zurückzukehren, habe ich die Anweisung deinen Körper wieder mit menschlichen Eigenschaften auszustatten."  
  
Stille ...  
  
Lilith ließ die beiden Männer los und sagte ungläubig: "Du sollst mich wieder zu einem ... MENSCHEN machen?"  
  
"Hast du gerade nicht zugehört?", fragte Metatron genervt.  
  
"Komm schon, Metratron-sama, das kannst du mir nicht antun. Wie sieht dieser Körper denn aus, wenn er anfängt zu altern ... und weißt du eigentlich, wie eng diese dumme Kiste ist?"  
  
"Entscheide dich, Lilith", dränge der Engel.  
  
"Du bist fies, das ist dir doch schon klar, oder?", keifte sie.  
  
"Lade oder Mensch?"  
  
"Krieg ich ne größere Kiste?"  
  
Metatron schaute kurz nach oben und meinte dann: "Darüber ließe sich handeln, aber zuerst kehrst du in die alte Lade zurück."  
  
Lilith machte ein schmollendes Gesicht und lies Luzifer und Azrael nun ganz los. Dann seufzte sie tief: "OK ... die Lade ... aber wehe, wenn ihr mich vergesst ..."  
  
"Deine Art kann man gar nicht vergessen, Lilith", sagte der Metatron, schnippte einmal mit dem Finger und die Frau löste sich in Nebel auf. Dann wandte er sich an die zwei Männer: "Und wie geht es den beiden Herren?"  
  
Luzifer hustete und versuchte sich aufzurichten: "Hättest du nicht früher auftauchen können, Metatron?"  
  
"Und meinen Auftritt versauen? Mit euch beiden habe ich noch ein ernstes Wort zu reden, aber zunächst einmal ...", Metatron schaute vom bewußtlosen Sirius in Snapes Armen zu Dumbledore und Lupin auf der anderen Seite und dann zu McGonagall und den Schülern, "sollten wir hier ein paar Verletzte versorgen lassen."  
  
Daraufhin schnipste er noch einmal mit dem Finger und alle, die bis jetzt noch in der Eingangshalle anwesend gewesen waren, waren verschwunden.  
  
  
  
_Im nächsten Kapitel: Märchenstunde mit Onkel Metatron. Die letzten Geheimnisse werden gelüftet. Da müsst ihr euch aber noch etwas gedulden, das habe ich nämlich noch gar nicht fertig geschrieben. Bis dann Khair_  



	37. Kapitel 28 DER LÖSUNGSBOGEN

_ Hallo! Hier ist nach 2monatiger Wartezeit endlich ein neues Kapitel! Ich hoffe, ich habe denjenigen, die eine funktionierende e-mail Adresse hatten, die Zeit mit dem Adventskalender verkürzen können.  
Vielen Dank für eure reviews @ SamBlack, Hecate, Cyra, Doro-chan, Hexe, Elliot, Lorelei Lee, Tigerlilly, Bluey, Boromir, Lorelain, Alexis und Thror.  
@SamBlack und Hexe: Der Sashquatsch, der Cherry "abtransportiert", wurde von Hagrid als diesjähriger haariger Liebling in die Schule gebracht.  
@Bluey und alle anderen, die es interessiert: Die Autorin (also ich) hat sich keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht, was Sirius Remus noch sagen wollte (was glaubt ihr, warum der Satz unvollendet ist ... *g*). Da kann sich jeder seiner eigenen Fantasie bedienen. Die Slashfans denken das eine, die anderen ... "Bitte sag Remus, dass ich das Bügeleisen angelassen habe ..." *g* ... nein, das denkt euch mal schön selber aus ...   
  
Nun ist es offiziell: Diese FanFiction wird folgendes umfassen: Einen Prolog, 30 Kapitel und einen Epilog. Somit könnt ihr euch nun ausrechnen, dass nach diesem Kapitel noch 2 weitere und 1 Epilog folgt.  
  
Warum eigentlich denkt ihr (jedenfalls die meisten), dass Khair tot ist? *fg*  
Und ich bin nicht so fies wie JKR und lass einfach diesen coolen Animagus einfach abkratzen ... aber ein bißchen leiden muss er ... aber das zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Nun hat erst einmal der Metatron das Wort. Ich hoffe ihr habt noch in Erinnerung, was im letzten Kapitel alles passiert ist ... _  
  
  


**Kapitel 28**

  


**Ich bin der Metatron, Bote des Allmächtigen ...**

  


**oder**

  


**DER LÖSUNGSBOGEN**

  
  
Verwunderung stand fast in allen Gesichtern.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, die auf der Kante von Sams Bett saß und auch die Ravenclaw selbst staunten nicht schlecht, als der unverhoffte mehrköpfige Besuch wie von Geisterhand plötzlich im Krankensaal erschien.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Snape, Khair, Hermine und Ron standen mitten im Raum, während Sirius, Harry, Luzifer, Azrael und Draco bereits in einem der weichen Krankenbetten lagen. Der Zaubereiminister Fudge war abseits in einer Ecke positioniert, da es nicht aussah, als würde er in nächster Zeit etwas produktives hinzufügen.  
  
"Es würde seiner Gesundheit erheblich helfen, wenn sie sich diesem Herrn zu allererst widmen", sagte Metatron zu Madam Pomfrey und zeigte auf den stark blutenden Sirius.  
  
Die Krankenschwester nickte nur und eilte zu ihrem Patienten. Lupin war ebenfalls sofort an der Seite seines Freundes, um ihm beizustehen.  
  
Dann wandte sich der Engel an Harry: "Gib mir mal deinen Arm ... nein, den ohne Hand ..."  
  
Er zog die durchgeweichten Hemdstreifen ab, umfasste den Armstumpf mit seiner Hand und als er sie wieder wegnahm hatte er aufgehört zu bluten.  
  
"Um alles weitere wird sich die Dame kümmern, wenn sie mit deinem Paten fertig ist", sagte Metatron und schaute sich nun um: "Da fehlt doch noch jemand ..."  
  
Plötzlich stand Daeva im Krankensaal und schaute alle Anwesenden groß an. Auf ihrem Kopf blinkten zwei rote Hörnchen und in der Hand hielt sie eine kleine Fahne mit der Aufschrift "I love hell".  
  
"Nanu", piepste sie, "wo ist denn Tante Belial abgeblieben?"  
  
Metatrons Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, Azrael starrte sie einfach nur an und Luzifer begann zu husten.  
  
"Luzifer!", quietschte sie und rannte zu ihm zum Bett, "bist du verletzt?"  
  
"Najaaa, ich bin gerade von einer wildgewordenen Furie durchgeprügelt worden, aber sonst geht es mir gut. Und wie ist es dir in der Hölle ergangen? Hat sich Belial gut um dich gekümmert."  
  
"Oh ja, sehr ..."  
  
"Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich dieses nette Gespräch unterbreche", sagte Dumbledore und wandte sich nun an Metatron: "Aber dürfte ich erfahren wer sie sind?"  
  
Der Engel hob seinen Kopf etwas an und holte Luft.  
  
Azrael verdrehte die Augen: "Jetzt kommt das schon wieder ..."  
  
"Ich ...", fing der Mann an, "bin der Metatron. Bote des Allmächtigen und Stimme des einen wahren Gottes!"  
  
Stille ...  
  
Hermine machte ein fragendes Gesicht. Khair schaute Sam an ... Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Metatrons Schultern sanken.  
  
Trotz der Schmerzen, die sie hatten, fingen Azrael und Luzifer gleichzeitig an laut zu jubeln und zu klatschen.  
  
"Hört sofort damit auf", warnte Metatron sie und beide waren sofort wieder still.  
  
Dann sah er zu Dumbledore, machte eine beiläufige Handbewegung und sagte: "Ich bin ein Engel ... ein sehr hoher Engel, bevor man mich mit denen da vergleicht ..."  
  
"Und weshalb sind sie nicht früher aufgetaucht, um diesen Unsinn von Luzifer zu unterbinden?", wollte der Direktor in schroffem Ton wissen.  
  
"Weil es eventuell wichtigere Sachen gibt, um die ich mich kümmern muss ... und weil ER mich auch erst kurz vor meiner Ankunft über die Sachlage informiert hat. Es gibt nur einen, der allwissend ist ..."  
  
"Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass deswegen zur Zeit ein ganzes Dorf brennt, die Schule verwüstet ist, mehrere Personen verletzt sind und eine meiner Schülerinnen sterben musste!", die letzten Worte hatte Dumbledore fast geschrien.  
  
"Hey, Metatron-sama", meinte Luzifer, "wenn du jetzt alles darüber weißt, kannst du uns ja die ganze Geschichte erzählen."  
  
Metatron wandte sich an den Teufel: "Und das ist ein ganz uneigennütziger Vorschlag von dir, nicht wahr, Luzifer? Du glaubst nicht zufällig, dass ich dadurch den Standort der Lade mit den 10 Geboten verrate, oder?"  
  
"Auf gar keinen Fall!", betonte der rothaarige Mann den Satz etwas übertrieben.  
  
"Für Geschichten haben wir keine Zeit", warf der Direktor ärgerlich ein, "nehmen sie diese beiden und verschwinden sie. Alle, die dazu fähig sind, werden mitkommen und den Bewohnern in Hogsmeade helfen."  
  
"Oh, eure Anwesenheit wird dort nicht benötigt", bemerkte Metatron, "es wird zur Zeit bereits alles unter Kontrolle gebracht ..."  
  
"Jepp", unterbrach Luzifer, "Gevatter Tod hat seine Kandidaten bereits mitgenommen ..."  
  
Entsetzte Ausdrücke bildeten sich auf den Gesichtern der Sterblichen.  
  
Der Seraphim (Metatron) verdrehte genervt die Augen: "Musst du immer so direkt sein?"  
  
"Wir hätten bestimmt einige Leben retten können, wenn sie uns nicht aufgehalten hätten!", fuhr Dumbledore ihn an.  
  
"Das ist nicht ganz richtig, Albus", sagte Luzifer, "gegen den Tod kann niemand etwas tun. Sobald du auf seiner Liste steht, wird er einen Weg finden, um dich zu holen ... es sei denn, du verkaufst mir deine Seele, dann könnte ich ..."  
  
"LUZIFER!"  
  
"Was denn, Metatron? Stimmt doch! Steht in meinem Arbeitsvertrag."  
  
"Und was sollen wir ihrer Meinung nach tun?", fragte der Direktor.  
  
"Hinsetzen und zuhören", kam es von dem Engel und mehrere Stühle erschienen hinter den stehenden Personen.  
  
"Uiii", meinte Azrael mit gespielter Kindlichkeit, "Onkel Metatron erzählt uns eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte", dann wurde er wieder ernst, "das tust du doch sonst nie ... wie kommt's?"  
  
"Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, Azrael", antwortete dieser, "und jetzt seid aufmerksam, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen!"  
  
Da alle Anwesenden mehr oder weniger einsahen, dass sie gegen die jetzige Situation nicht viel tun konnten, blieben sie entweder in ihren Betten liegen oder setzten sich auf einen der Stühle ... bis auf Fudge, der immer noch kreidebleich in der Ecke stand.  
  
Dann begann der Engel zu sprechen:  
  
  
_"Was ist die heilige Bundeslade? Es ist ein mit Gold überzogener Holzkasten, deren Deckel aus einer puren Goldplatte besteht. Das machte die Lade jedoch noch lange nicht heilig. Hierbei handelte es sich nämlich um den Inhalt. Die Menschen haben in der Lade die 10 Gebote, die Gott Moses gab, aufbewahrt.   
  
Auf der Wüstenwanderung führte das Volk Israel die Lade als sichtbares Zeichen der Gegenwart Gottes mit. An ihren Seiten waren Ringe eingelassen, damit man Stangen zum Tragen einführen konnte, jedoch durften nur diejenigen die Lade berühren, die rein waren.  
  
Somit kommen wir zur nächsten Frage: Was ist rein? Es gibt keine Definition, die auf alle Lebewesen zugleich zutrifft. Rein kann einer sein, der sich an die Lebensweise seiner Religion hält, ein anderer ist nicht gläubig, kann aber rein sein, da er ausschließlich die geschriebenen Gesetze der irdischen Regierungen befolgt oder jemand, der nichts von alledem weiß und nur seinem Herzen folgt, jemand der so naiv ist, dass er sich mit dem Teufel höchstpersönlich anfreunden und der Hölle einen Besuch abstatten kann, ohne dadurch jemals als Sünder zu gelten, nicht wahr kleine Elbin Daeva?  
  
Die Liste ist beliebig zu verlängern ... für jedes Lebewesen trifft eine andere Erklärung für "rein" zu.  
  
Jedoch weiter mit der Bundeslade: Die Lade mit den 10 Geboten wurde nach dem Einzug in das Heilige Land zuerst nach Beth-Semes, dann nach Jerusalem gebracht. Unter König Salomo kam sie in das Allerheiligste des extra dafür erbauten Tempels.  
  
Etwa 400 Jahre später überfielen die Babylonier unter Nebukadnezar II Jerusalem. Merke dir diesen Namen, Harry Potter! NEBUKADNEZAR!  
  
Auf jeden Fall wurde ein einfacher gläubiger Bauer dazu auserwählt, die Bundeslade in Sicherheit zu bringen. Somit begann die lange Reise von dem Wanderer aus fernem Land ... blablabla ... ihr kennt ja das Gedicht von diesem Hut. Seine Reise endete an dieser Schule.  
  
Nachdem die Lade versteckt war, entschloss sich Gott noch etwas in diesem Schloss zu deponieren. Er sandte Azrael, der zu dieser Zeit nicht allzuviel als Todesengel zu tun hatte, als Wächter mit. Azrael - in seiner grenzenlosen Weisheit - führte mit dem Segen Gottes seinen Gedankengang aus, in Sachen Lilith und 10 Gebote für mehr Sicherheit zu sorgen und tauschte den Inhalt der Kisten. Ohne das Zutun von Gott wäre ihm diese Frau schon damals an die Kehle gegangen ...  
  
Der Bauer bemerkte diesen Tausch, also räumte Azrael - so freundlich wie er ist - ihn aus dem Weg. Das Letzte, was der Bauer tat, war eine Warnung in eine Wand zu ritzen, damit niemand die Bundeslade mit der darin gefangenen Lilith öffnete.  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw schrieb über die Begegnung mit dem Bauer und der Bundeslade ein Buch. Salazar Slytherin bewahrte dieses auf und vererbte es an seine Nachkommen. Rowena war in der Tat eine schlaue Frau und zog die richtigen Schlüsse in Bezug auf die Lade, doch auch sie wusste nichts von dem Austausch.   
  
Leider ist Tom Riddle auf den Gedanken gekommen, dieses ihm vererbte Buch zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.  
  
Er kontaktierte also Luzifer, wie er es auch schon 57 Jahre zuvor getan hatte, und bot ihm an die Lade plus Inhalt zu besorgen. Der Teufel selbst und auch sein Gefolge können die Lade nicht aufspüren oder berühren ... dies hatte Gott damals verfügt ... es sei denn, das Blut einer reinen Person, geopfert für diesen Zweck, entweiht die Lade ... mit der Macht der 10 Gebote hätte Luzifer die Chance gehabt, Gott zu stürzen.  
  
Was brauchte man um Toms Plan durchzuführen? Um es mit Luzifers Worten zu sagen: Einen Spieler im gegnerischen Feld, um herauszufinden, wo das Ding versteckt ist, und eine Person frei von jeder Sünde, um die Lade berühren und entweihen zu können. Um der Frage vorzubeugen, weshalb das nicht eine Person hätte machen können: Jeder von Toms Anhängern, der ... sagen wir ... qualifiziert für diese Aufgabe war, hatte jedoch in irgendeiner Art bereits eine Sünde begangen ... meistens durch den Spruch "Du sollst nicht töten" ... und fiel für den zweiten Punkt dadurch natürlich zur Seite.  
  
Nun übergab Tom Lucius Malfoy die Aufgabe, geeignete Kandidaten zu finden. Lucius Wahl fiel auf den hier allseits bekannten, hochmotivierten Jungtodesser und Lehrer in Ausbildung Kalidor Baka.   
  
Außerdem konnte er über den unter einem Imperius Zauber stehenden Cornelius Fudge - ja, genau du Wurm da hinten - die Austauschschüler bestimmen. Er entschied sich für die äußerst gläubige Hindin Sheila Sheila ... weshalb sie als rein galt, habe ich vorhin erklärt.  
  
Tom akzeptierte Lucius Wahl, wollte aber noch mehr Sicherheit im Erfolg seiner Aktion, also wurde die von jedermenschenmann bewunderte Cherry Threethousand, der Großnichte von Toms Mutter, als weitere Austauschschülerin eingesetzt.  
  
Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass dieser Plan auch einwandfrei geklappt hätte, wenn da nicht irgendjemand seiner Spielsucht fröhnen musste. Nun ... Glück für uns und selbst Schuld für dich, Luzifer!  
  
Somit begann also das Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Dass der Hut sich gerade dieses Gedicht ausgesucht hatte, nenne ich jetzt mal eine seltsame Fügung des Schicksals.  
  
Da Luzifer mehr ... Mitspieler ... haben wollte erschien er ... mal wieder ... in dieser Schule und stürzte ... mal wieder ... alles ins Chaos.  
  
Als erstes rekrutierte er die kleine Elbin, indem er ihr den Standort der sogenannten Karte des Rumtreibers zeigte. In der selben Nacht brachte er auch Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger, Samantha Blue und Khair ed Din mit ins Spiel ... und Severus Snape knapp an einem Herzinfarkt vorbei. Cherry Threethousand war bereits eingeweiht und hatte mit ihrer Suche nach der Lade begonnen (Kapitel 3).  
  
Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Verbote die Angelegenheit noch interessanter machen, also wurde das Spiel entgegen der eigentlich eindeutig erscheinenden Anordnung Albus Dumbledores nun richtig in Gang gebracht.  
  
Während des Balls im September erschien Luzifer und begrüßte mit einigen freudigen Worten seine alten Bekannten, um sie ebenfalls zum Mitspielen zu animieren (Kapitel 4).  
  
Kalidor Baka entwarf derweil den Plan einen Gremlin in Hogwarts loszulassen, damit er in der daraus entstehenden Panik unbeobachtet nach der Lade suchen konnte. Nachdem Khair ed Din ihn mit einer Gabel etwas ... durchlöchert hatte, entschied er zudem sie mit Hilfe eines Golems aus dem Weg zu räumen.  
  
Da Luzifer noch auf keinen seiner Mitspieler verzichten wollte, half er sowohl Khair ed Din und Severus Snape als auch Cherry Threethousand und Draco Malfoy aus ihren misslichen Situationen ... natürlich nur passiv ... (Kapitel 6).  
  
Luzifer hatte jedoch wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kalidor Bakas Aktion Lucius Malfoy die Möglichkeit gab Albus Dumbledore als Direktor dieser Schule zu entlassen und sich durch den unter dem Imperius stehenden Cornelius Fudge auf diesen Platz setzen zu lassen ...   
  
Im Übrigen habe ich nun entschieden, die Personen nur mit ihren Vornamen zu nennen ... sie sind ja allgemein bekannt und ich rede mir nicht den Mund fusselig ...  
  
Da sich der Herr Teufel etwas übers Ohr gehauen fühlte, wollte er es Tom mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen und gab Daeva einen Tipp, womit sie mehr über das Gesuchte herausfinden konnte (Kapitel 7).  
  
Es dauerte jedoch eine Weile, bis die Beteiligten diesen Hinweis begriffen hatten ... typisch Menschenverstand ... aber egal ... Khair! Erinnern sie sich noch an die Nacht im Krankensaal? Sie beobachteten etwas aus dem Fenster. Nun, da Tom ein etwas ungeduldiger Charakter ist, forderte er so schnell wie möglich Berichte. Die um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich im Bett sollte liegende Dame beobachtete zuerst Kalidor, welcher Hogwarts verließ, um Lucius zu treffen und Cherry, welche von einem Besuch bei Tom wiederkehrte (Kapitel 8).  
  
Im Übrigen wäre dieses Spiel wohl schneller vorbei gewesen, wenn sie, meine Liebe, nicht damals panikartig die Flucht ergriffen hätten. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Gott sich dabei dachte, als er ihnen ihren Orientierungssinn gab ... dadurch haben sie jedoch während ihrer kleinen Exkursion durch das Schloß nach ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde Bekanntschaft mit Azrael gemacht. Geht ihnen ein Licht auf? Das "Selbst Schuld" kam von ihm.  
  
Ach, Ronald, der Termin, den Cherry ihnen nannte, war - wie sie sich nun sicher denken können - kein "Date" mit dem blonden Jungen, sondern ein weiteres Treffen mit Tom (Kapitel 10).  
  
Als man endlich den Hinweis Luzifers herausgefunden hatte - Respekt an den jungen Neville, der eigentlich überhaupt nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat -, wurde das Rätselraten durch Harrys mehr als schlechtes Namengedächtnis unnötig behindert. Khair hörte das damalige Gespräch mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig mit und stellte ab sofort ihre eigenen Nachforschungen an (Kapitel 12).  
  
Sie besorgte sich somit während des Wandertages aus dem britischen Museum einigen Lesestoff (Kapitel 16), um später als erstes auf den richtigen Namen des Babyloniers und den des gesuchten Objekts, nämlich Bundeslade, zu kommen.  
  
Außerdem, mein lieber Luzifer, habe ich nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Metatron aus diesem Film (Kapitel 17) ... und hör auf zu grinsen!!!   
  
Um Albus weiterhin im Spiel zu behalten, machte Luzifer mit ihm einen Deal (Kapitel 19). Da es auch im Interesse des alten Mannes lag, die Entwicklungen weiterhin im Auge zu behalten, willigte dieser ein, als Debrel du Mabolus nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Jeder, der einigermaßen gut in Scrabble ist, hätte diesen Buchstabensalat sofort herausgefunden (Kapitel 21)!   
  
Mehr oder weniger durch Zufall ... oder besser gesagt, durch einen selbst durch Gott nicht kontrollierbaren Drang Knöpfe jeglicher Art zu betätigen ... wurde die Kammer mit den Gebeinen des Bauers sowie der von ihm geschriebenen Warnung entdeckt.  
  
Ein kleiner eingebauter Fluch lies alle einmal kurz durchschütteln, einen Drachen schlüpfen und Luzifer die Gelegenheit geben, die Körper von Khair und Severus zu tauschen (Kapitel 22).  
  
Der Drache war auch wieder so eine merkwürdige Idee Luzifers, der dabei ausnahmsweise nicht an seinen eigenen Vorteil, sondern nur an die Vorliebe einer kleinen Elbin dachte ... wobei Daeva in ihrer Naivität nicht zu übertreffen war. Spaziert zum Wasserholen in die Kammer, in der Azrael über Lilith wacht, schließt sozusagen Freundschaft mit ihm und wundert sich nicht, warum da ein Mann mit Flügeln und Schwert auf einer Kiste sitzt, als hätte er nichts anderes zu tun. Was er ja eigentlich auch nicht hatte ... einen Drachen zum Pflanzenfresser zu erziehen ist übrigens ein mehr als schweres Unterfangen, ist dir das bewußt gewesen? Nein? Hätte ich auch nicht vermutet ...  
  
Severus in Khairs Körper witterte eine erneute Möglichkeit als Spion in Toms Kreisen etabliert zu werden. Nachdem er die von Khair wohl noch nie benutzten Waffen einer Frau ... nein ... Gabeln und Vasen gehören nicht dazu ... einsetzte, wurde er auf Empfehlung von Lucius zum Todesser geweiht. Bevor sie mich unterbrechen, Khair, SOWEIT ist er nicht gegangen.  
  
Durch die merkwürdige Verhaltensweise der Beiden und die eindeutig scheinenden Beobachtungen wurde Khair in den Stand des diesjährigen Spions von Tom erhoben (Kapitel 23).  
  
Weiter ging es dann mit Samantha, welche als nächstes das kleine Rätsel um Namen und Gegenstand herausfand. Praktisch, wie sie meistens ist, traf sie auch gleich Vorbereitungen, um die Lade mit dem richtigen Spruch zu öffnen. Die Bücher, die Cherry ihr wohlwissentlich zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, waren dabei eine große Hilfe. Bis auf das Blut wurde alles schön in einem Speicher verpackt.   
  
Anders als Khair wollte Samantha ihr neugewonnenes Wissen sogleich mit ihren Mitspielern teilen, wurde jedoch von einem sehr aktiven Jungtodesser namens Kalidor Baka daran gehindert, indem dieser sie mit einem nicht so schönen Fluch belegte. Zugleich machte sich der junge Mann den Tarnumhang des Mädchens zu Eigen.  
  
Cherry holte etwas später den Speicher, der nur darauf wartete, seinen Inhalt preiszugeben (Kapitel 24).  
  
Kommen wir somit zum heutigen Tage. Kalidor hatte die Kammer entdeckt und Lucius verschwendete keine Zeit, um eine hübsche Einladung an seinen Herrn und Meister zu schicken.   
  
Während der geschätzte Minister heute nachmittag von Lucius durch die Schule geführt wurde, Cherry und Daeva sich um den Drachen kümmerten und Samantha Kalidors siegessicheres Grinsen in einem Spiegel sehen musste, bereitete sich der liebe Harry darauf vor, Khair - also eigentlich Severus - etwas zu ... töten, um dem vermuteten Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten.   
  
Beim Abendessen brannten dem Jungen dann endgültig die Sicherungen durch. Schau mich nicht so böse an, DAS war eine eindeutige Tatsache! Wie alle mitbekommen haben, warf er einem Leib- und Seeletodesser sowie seinem Imperiussklaven einige unschöne Dinge an den Kopf und sollte nun froh sein, dass er nicht gleich mit einem Todesfluch hingerichtet wurde ...  
  
Also, nachdem Khair - also Severus - die Gesellschaft verlassen hatte, folgte Harry. Lucius Morgana, Minerva und Cornelius eilten als nächstes aus dem Raum. Während Lucius Morgana etwas unkonventionell aus dem Weg geräumt hatte und das gleiche mit Minerva vorhatte, trat Luzifer wie ein Held in schimmernder Rüstung vor ... und nahm sie einfach mit ...   
  
Severus - also diesmal eigentlich Khair - verriet währenddessen Hermine das Lösungswort und war dann ebenfalls weg.   
  
Kurz davor hatte Kalidor mit den Austauschschülern die große Halle verlassen. Rasputin wurde ohne Umwege in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt, wo er immer noch sitzt und gegen sich selbst Schach spielt. Der Juniorlehrer brachte Sheila in die Kammer mit der Bundeslade und damit auf Cherry keinen Verdacht fallen konnte, verletzte sie sich selbst und schob alles Rasputin in die Schuhe.  
  
Fast gleichzeitig mit diesen Ereignissen erschien Tom auf der Bildfläche. Lucius übergab ihm den Tarnumhang, so dass sich er - mehr oder weniger - unbemerkt in der Kammer verstecken und seelenruhig auf sein Opfer namens Potter warten konnte. Azrael bemerkte ihn zwar, scherte sich aber - wie um jedes menschliche Wesen bzw. was mal eins war - einen Dreck darum.  
  
Fehlt noch jemand? Ach ja, Debrel aka Albus und Daeva leisteten Leviathan Gesellschaft. Und Draco? Der räkelte sich auch irgendwo in der Gegend herum.  
  
Severus - also Khair - suchte Sirius und Remus auf, um Orientierungshilfe zu erbitten und Harry und Hermine sammelten Cherry auf und fanden per Zufall den Eingang zur Kammer. (Kapitel 25)  
  
Nach und nach trafen dann alle Beteiligen in Azraels Raum ein. Was dort passiert ist, wissen ja nun alle ... bis auf Draco, der sowieso zur Zeit nichts mitbekommt, Poppy, die es nicht interessiert und Cornelius, den es eigentlich nichts angeht.  
  
Nachdem eine Seele wieder in die Hände Gottes gelegt wurde, outete sich Cherry, Harry verlor nebenbei seine Hand, Daeva wurde zur Hölle geschickt, Luzifer und Azrael einigten sich darauf Lilith wieder einzufangen und Albus, Severus und Khair erhielten wieder ihre normalen Körper. (Kapitel 26)  
  
Degradierte Engel haben jedoch keine Chance gegen Lilith ... habt ihr auch festgestellt, nicht wahr, Jungs? Aber zum Schluss ist ja alles mehr oder weniger gut ausgegangen ... und wem habt ihr das zu verdanken?  
  
So, das war's im Großen und Ganzen ... noch Fragen?"_  
  
  
Der Metatron schaute sich um und sein stolzer Gesichtsausdruck sank in sich zusammen, als er Daeva schlafend in Luzifers Armen sah. Auch Ron war eingeschlafen und wurde nun leicht von Hermines Ellenbogen angestubst. Sam rieb sich müde aussehend die Augen, Poppy kümmerte sich noch immer um Sirius und Lupin wich seinem bewußtlosen Freund nicht von der Seite und hatte von der Geschichte wohl überhaupt nichts mitbekommen.  
  
Luzifer meldete sich: "Ich hab eine Frage: Wo ist denn nun Liliths Lade mit den 10 Geboten?"  
  
"Überall, nur nicht mehr hier", antwortete Metatron, "was glaubst du, warum ich mich dazu herabgelassen habe, hier als Sherlock Holmes aufzutreten?"  
  
Luzifer schwieg kurz, verzog das Gesicht und meinte dann: "Das war gemein! Ich dachte du würdest uns aus reiner Nettigkeit die Geschichte erzählen, dabei wolltest du mich nur ablenken!"  
  
"So ist es ... im übrigen bin ich nie nett!"  
  
Dumbledore stand langsam von seinem Stuhl auf und sagte: "Mir ist da noch einiges unklar ... wenn Kalidor Baka Miss Blue verflucht hat, ist nun anzunehmen, dass Mr. Baka nicht mehr am Leben ist. Wie ist er zu Tode gekommen?"  
  
Khairs Augen huschten panikartig zu Sam. Metatron öffnete bereits den Mund zu einer Erklärung, als die Ravenclaw ihm zuvor kam: "Er ... ähm ... wurde von sie-wissen-schon-wem ... sie-wissen-schon-was ... wegen ... sie-wissen-schon-warum ..."  
  
Metatron machte seinen Mund wieder zu und schaute mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf das Mädchen, welches unsicher lächelte und auf Khair, die überall, nur nicht zu ihm hinsah.  
  
"Ist das wahr?", wollte Dumbledore von dem Seraphim wissen.  
  
"Im weitesten Sinne ... von sie-wissen-schon-wem ...", meinte dieser dann etwas zögerlich.  
  
"Dann war der fehlende Zuhörer damals beim Quidditchball Kalidor?", fragte Hermine.  
  
"So ist es", bestätigte Metatron, "weitere Fragen?"  
  
"Wo ist Levi-chan?", piepste es von der wiedererwachten Daeva.  
  
"Unten bei der Lade mit Lilith ... im übrigen wird diese in nächster Zeit ebenfalls von hier weggebracht werden. Ihr braucht euch also überhaupt nicht darum kümmern."  
  
"Was ist mit dem angerichteten Chaos? Den Verletzten? Den Toten?", fragte der Direktor nun wieder mit ärgerlichem Ton.  
  
"Ich bin weder Hausmeister, Putzfrau noch Arzt. Die Toten sind auf dieser Erde tot und nach Hause zurückgekehrt, daran kann allein Gott etwas ändern."  
  
"Und warum tut er es nicht?"  
  
"Weil Gott jedem von euch einen freien Willen gegeben hat, mit dem ihr eure eigenen Entscheidungen treffen könnt. Tom hat entschieden, Luzifer zu holen, also ist es nicht unsere Schuld, was passiert ist. Daher mischt ER sich auch nicht in eure Streitigkeiten ein. Der einzige Grund, weshalb ich aufgetaucht bin, war, dass Lilith die direkte Anordnungen Gottes nicht befolgt hat."  
  
Danach folgte Stille, bis Azrael sich räusperte.  
  
"Wenn Lilith weggebracht wird ... was wird aus mir?", fragte er.  
  
Wieder zog Metatron seine Augenbraue in die Höh: "Nun, ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass Hogwarts nächstes Schuljahr wieder einen neuen Lehrer brauchen könnte ..."  
  
Azrael saß binnen einer Sekunde kerzengerade im Bett: "ICH WERDE GANZ SICHER KEINE MENSCHEN UNTERRICHTEN! LIEBER WERDE ICH LUZIFERS PERSÖNLICHE SEKTRETÄRIN!"  
  
Luzifer grinste: "Hui, keine schlechte Idee ... auf wieviele Anschläge bringst du es denn?"  
  
"Auch wenn ich dich hiermit enttäuschen muss, aber eine Bewerbung Azraels wirst du nicht auf deinem Schreibtisch finden, Luzifer", sagte Metatron, "nun, wenn du keinen Lehrposten annehmen willst, hätte Gevatter Tod noch einen Platz für dich. Er, Andrew, Loki und die anderen haben derzeit alle Hände voll zu tun, die Seelen der Verstorbenen heimzubringen. Sie könnten Unterstützung gebrauchen."  
  
"Angenommen. Wo muss ich unterschreiben!", kam es sofort von Azrael und langsam verließ er das Bett.  
  
Metatron antwortete nicht darauf, sondern wandte sich an die anwesenden (und zuhörenden) Menschen: "Es sollte sich jetzt alles geklärt haben. Das brennende Dorf ist übrigens bereits gelöscht worden. Ich wünsche euch somit noch eine angenehme Nacht."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Seraphim und nahm Azrael mit, der gerade noch "Man sieht sich beim Bridge, Luzifer, und wehe, du vergisst die Kekse" sagen konnte, bevor er sich auflöste.  
  
  
Luzifer stellte Daeva auf den Boden und stand ebenfalls vom Bett auf.  
  
"Tja", meinte er und betrachtete seine ramponierte Kleidung, "war ein sehr ... interessanter Abend ... aber so langsam muss auch ich wieder gehen ..."  
  
Er blickte zu Daeva: "Pass gut auf Leviathan auf".  
  
Daeva, die begriff, dass der Teufel sich verabschieden wollte, stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und sie nickte eifrig.  
  
"Sam", fuhr er fort und nickte der Ravenclaw zu. "Khair, du schuldest mir noch etwas, nicht vergessen! Ich werde darauf zurückkommen", sagte er zur Juniorlehrerin. Auch dem Gryffindortrio nickte er zu. "Severus", er klopfte Snape auf die Schulter und grinste, "bleib dran ... das sieht gut aus!" Dann wandte Luzifer sich an Dumbledore: "Bevor du irgendetwas sagst, Albus, es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht, das Schloss so zuzurichten."  
  
"Und die Toten und Verletzten?", knurrte Dumbledore.  
  
"Hatte ich mit eingeplant"  
  
"Raus! Auf der Stelle! Und laß dich nie wieder blicken!", die Stimme des Direktor nahm einen sehr gefährlichen Unterton an.  
  
"Sofort", grinste der rothaarige Teufel, drehte sich zu McGonagall, nahm ihr Kinn, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und sagte schnell: "Und tschüss", bevor sich Dumbledore auf ihn stürzen konnte.  
  
  
Eine ganze Weile passierte dann nichts. Alle Anwesenden machten sich ihre eigenen Gedanken.  
  
"Albus?", kam es zögerlich aus der Ecke, in die der Metatron Fudge postiert hatte, "was ist hier passiert? Wie kann es sein, dass du-weißt-schon-wer wieder da ist? Weshalb ist Sirius Black hier? Wer waren diese anderen ...?  
  
"Ich werde dir morgen alles erklären, Cornelius", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn, "es wäre jetzt am besten, wenn du dich in dein Quartier zurückziehst und etwas schläfst. Es ist ein langer Abend gewesen."  
  
Fudge nickte und zog sich sofort zurück.  
  
  
"Wir würden gern bei Harry bleiben", sagte Hermine leise, "bitte schicken sie uns nicht in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück."  
  
"Ich will auch bei Sam bleiben", piepste Daeva dazwischen.  
  
Dumbledore nickte nur zum Einverständnis und wandte sich dann an den Rest: "Minerva, Severus, ihr beide werdet mich nach unten begleiten, damit wir Miss Sheilas Leichnam hochtransportieren und etwas Ordnung schaffen können. Miss ed Din, sie werden auf die Schüler hier achtgeben und gegebenenfalls Poppy helfen."  
  
Somit verließ das Lehrertrio den Krankensaal.  
  


***

  
Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt und nur noch vereinzelt zogen Wolken über den Himmel. Der zunehmende Mond strahlte hell über die Landschaft.   
  
Im Mondlicht wurden zwei Gestalten sichtbar, die sich mit einem rechteckigen Gegenstand sehr schwer taten.  
  
"Wieviel wiegt dieses Scheissteil eigentlich?", fluchte der eine, während er den Gegenstand versuchte am Griff zu halten.  
  
Der andere zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Tolle Antwort, Fettarsch, warum sollen wir das überhaupt schleppen?"  
  
Der andere stellte die eine Seite der Kiste ab und formte mit seinen Händen zwei Flügel.  
  
"Ach ja, der Wichser mit den Bettdeckeninhalt auf dem Rücken... der war doch auch damals bei dieser Aktion in Jersey mit dabei ... ey, reicht man den Leuten mal den kleinen Finger, dann schnappen sie dich ganz und bringen dich ... wo sind wir überhaupt?"  
  
Wieder zuckte der andere mit den Schultern.  
  
"Du bist echt eine tolle Hilfe, Bob", meckerte Jay, "und nun beweg deinen Arsch, damit wir diese Kiste endlich nach Jersey bringen. Ich brauch unbedingt einen Joint ..."  
  
  



	38. Kapitel 29 FOLGEN

_ Aloah! Hier bin ich wieder und mit im Gepäck das vorletzte Kapitel.  
Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews @ Elliot, SamBlack, Lorelain, Hecate, Cathleena, Lorelei Lee, Tigerlilly, Jaypallas, Doro-chan und Hexe.  
@Elliot: Vielen Dank für die Kekse, leider hab ich nicht viele davon abbekommen. Azrael und Daeva haben die meisten gefuttert ... *snief*  
@Sam: Wie lautet denn deine Theorie, wie Khair überlebt hat *neugier* ... aber sei nicht enttäuscht, meine Lösung ist sehr banal ... Hochzeit zwischen Luzifer und Minerva? *g* ... interessante Vorstellung ... aber leider wird daraus nichts *sorry*  
@Cathleena: Das freut mich, dass sich deine Verwirrung gelöst hat. Und ich werde nie so fies sein wie JKR, versprochen! Eine Story über 2 Personen? Äh ... müsste man mal ausprobieren, aber nach dieser Story wird es wohl erst einmal eine kreative Pause geben ... dann sehen wir weiter und wenn ich eine Betaleserin brauche, komm ich gern auf dich zurück.  
@Tigerlilly: Das Fähnchen "I love hell" kommt direkt aus dem Merchandiseshop der Hölle *g* ... musst Luzifer mal fragen, ob er noch eins übrig hat.  
@Jaypallas: Hey, endlich mal wieder Kritik! Vielen Dank dafür. In den ersten Kapiteln sind die Charaktere wirklich "überpowert" dargestellt, da hast du vollkommen recht. Das kam wohl daher, dass dies meine erste HP FF ist und ich einen Anfang brauchte, aber ich hoffe, dass die Charaktere während der Geschichte gewachsen und eine eigene Persönlichkeit (mit Fehlern und allem drum und dran) erhalten haben. Vielleicht kann ich dich dadurch ja zum weiterlesen animieren? Ach ja, Khair sollte eigentlich auf gar keinen Fall cooler als Snape wirken ... Khair ist nicht cool, sondern einfach nur ... äh ... orientierungslos?  
@Doro-chan: Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich! Ich hoffe, du hast ordentlich gefeiert.  
  
Es gibt etwas, worüber ich mich riesig gefreut habe und zwar hat Luise Maxeiner FanArts zu meiner FanFiction gezeichnet. Ihr könnt sie auf Elbenart.de.vu bewundern, wenn ihr dort die HP Homepage und dann FanArts zu FanFiction anwählt. Sie sind meiner Meinung nach einsame spitze geworden. Vielen Dank, Luise.  
  
In dem Kapitel wird die Zeit vom Karfreitag bis zum 29. Juni (das war die Schleswig Holstein 1995 der letzte Schultag ... hab ich jetzt auch mal für Hogwarts eingeführt) beschrieben ...  
Ein paar Stellen sind sicher etwas merkwürdig, bitte nicht wundern und jetzt viel Spaß mit Kapitel 29 ... ach ja, sagt euch "Kartoffel schälen" noch etwas? *fg*_  
  


**Kapitel 29**

  


**So dass die Gnade Gottes unter den Menschen erblickt werde**

  


**oder**

  


**FOLGEN**

  
  
Noch in den darauffolgenden Stunden versuchten Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape im Raum, in dem die Lade mit der eingesperrten Lilith stand, Ordnung zu schaffen. Als die drei Lehrer den Raum betraten, fanden sie die Lade in ihrem Urzustand vor. Sie war gesäubert und wieder verschlossen worden und stand nun ohne Umrahmung von Räucherstäbchen und Kerzen in der Ecke. Der Leichnam der Austauschschülerin lag sorgfältig mit einem weißen Tuch bedeckt auf dem Boden. Leviathan dagegen saß unter dem Früchtebaum und versprach Dumbledore jeden zu rösten, der der Lade zu nahe kam.  
  
Später trafen auch Fletcher, Figg, Moody, Argent und die anderen Zauberer wieder im Schloss ein, nachdem die Situation im Dorf unter Kontrolle gebracht worden war. Gemeinsam halfen sie die Trümmer aus der Eingangshalle zu entfernen und das Dach erst einmal notdürftig zu reparieren.  
  
Auch Madame Pomfrey kam in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zum Schlafen. Nachdem sie Sirius so gut wie es ging versorgt hatte, wandte sie sich Draco zu. McGonagall brachte später Harrys Hand in den Krankensaal, so dass sich die Krankenschwester nun um den Gryffindor kümmern konnte. Da das Skele-Wachs bei Verlust ganzer Körperteile samt Muskeln und Sehnen nicht verwendet werden konnte, musste Harry komplizierte Zauber und sogar Nadel und Faden über sich ergehen lassen, um seine Hand wieder an den rechtmäßigen Platz zu bekommen.  
  
Erst am späten Vormittag des Samstages wurde es entspannter und alle Beteiligten gönnten sich daraufhin etwas Ruhe.  
  


***

  
Am Abend trafen sich Dumbledore und Fudge zur gemeinsamen Unterredung im Büro des Direktors. Der alte Zauberer hatte bereits damit begonnen, die Veränderungen durch Lucius Malfoy rückgängig zu machen.  
  
Dumbledore erzählte die wichtigsten Vorkommnisse und diesmal hörte der Minister ihm auch ohne Unterbrechung zu.  
  
"Du hast mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass alles wahr ist, was ich dir gesagt habe. Nun liegt es an dir, was du tust, Cornelius", schloss der Direktor seine Erklärung ab.  
  
Fudge nickte leicht: "Ich kann dir genau sagen, was ich tun werde, Albus, denn dank dir habe ich wieder einen freien Willen und hätte Lucius mich nicht mit dem Imperius belegt, dann wären meine Augen schon früher offen gewesen. Du wirst natürlich offiziell wieder zum Direktor von Hogwarts erklärt, Albus. Des weiteren werde ich vom Ministerium aus sofort eine Pressekonferenz einberufen, um die Wiederauferstehung von du-weißt-schon-wem bekanntzugeben und alle verfügbaren Auroren mobilisieren. Lucius Malfoy wird zum gesuchten Todesser erklärt. Harry muss uns dann zu gegebener Zeit noch einmal bestätigen, wer alles bei der Auferstehung anwesend war. Wenn ich nur daran denke, was alles hätte passieren können, wenn ... ich danke dir, Albus ..."  
  
Fudge wandte sich zum gehen, als Dumbledore noch einmal das Wort erhob: "Wegen der anderen Sache ..."  
  
Der Minister drehte sich noch einmal um: "Ich werde mich darum kümmern ... persönlich!", und verließ dann das Büro.  
  


***

  
Kritisch begutachtete Filch das provisorisch reparierte Dach.  
  
"Das wird beim kleinsten Windhauch wieder runterkommen", brummte er, während er Mrs. Norris zärtlich mit der Hand durch das Fell fuhr.  
  
Sofort hielt Moody, der ebenfalls in der Eingangshalle war, ihm seinen Zauberstab hin: "Mach es besser, wenn du kannst, Argus, oder willst du lieber einen Hammer haben?"  
  
Filch schaute ihn von der Seite an: "Du hast einen grausamen Humor, Allistor."  
  


***

  
Harry saß in seinem Krankenbett und spielte mit Ron und Hermine Karten. Er konnte seine rechte Hand zwar nur sehr eingeschränkt bewegen, jedoch reichte es, um Karten zu halten. Draco saß schräg gegenüber und schaute ihnen schweigend zu.  
  
Sam ließ sich von Daeva ihren kleinen Ausflug in die Hölle erzählen und Khair hatte auf einem Stuhl Platz genommen und versuchte ein Buch zu lesen, während sie dem Gespräch mit gespitzten Ohren zuhörte.  
  
Das Bett, in dem Sirius lag, hatte Madam Pomfrey sorgfältig mit Vorhängen abgedeckt und eindringlich darauf hingewiesen, ihn ja in Ruhe zu lassen.  
  
Während die Sonne am Ostersamstag langsam unterging, betrat Snape den Raum und steuerte direkt auf Khair zu, vor der er dann auch stehen blieb.  
  
"Ich habe mit ihnen zu reden, Miss ed Din", sagte er in seinem üblichen Ton, "und zwar sofort. Folgen sie mir!"  
  
Seufzend legte die Juniorlehrerin das Buch zur Seite und kam dem Befehl des Zaubertränkemeisters nach.  
  
Die anderen schauten nur verwundert hinterher.  
  
"Was er wohl von ihr will?", fragte Ron sich.  
  
"So oft, wie die beiden in letzter Zeit zusammengehangen haben, will er ihr bestimmt einen Heiratsantrag machen ...", kam es unerwarteter Weise im leisen Ton von Draco, der auf die nun geschlossene Tür sah.  
  
Das Gryffindortrio war vor Erstaunen sprachlos.  
  


***

  
Am Ostersonntag kamen mehrere Sonderausgaben des Tagespropheten und anderer Zeitschriften per Eulenexpress, in denen von der Pressekonferenz des Zaubereiministers und der Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts berichtet wurde.  
  
Zufrieden und gleichzeitig besorgt las Dumbledore jede einzelne Ausgabe. Fudge hatte sich an sein Versprechen gehalten, doch die öffentliche Bekanntmachung barg auch die Gefahr, dass es zu einem baldigen offenen Krieg in der Zaubererwelt kommen könnte.  
  


***

  
Sirius wachte auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht auf, doch Madam Pomfrey war zuversichtlich, da er die lebensgefährliche Verletzung bis jetzt überlebt hatte.  
  
Sheilas Körper wurde über einen Portschlüssel wieder in ihre Heimat geschickt, um dort bestattet zu werden.  
  
Harry, Draco und Sam durften ihre Krankenbetten pünktlich zum Ferienende verlassen.  
  


***

  
Harry wurde noch am selben Tag in das Büro des Direktors bestellt. Der Junge musste schwer schlucken, als er Snape am Wasserspeier stehen sah.  
  
Ohne den Jungen zu beachten, drehte sich der Lehrer zur steinernen Figur um und sagte leise: "Ich hasse dich, Luzifer", worauf die Figur zur Seite rückte und den Durchgang freigab.  
  
Dumbledore saß bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als die beiden den Raum betraten. Er wies auf die Stühle vor dem Tisch und sie nahmen Platz.  
  
"Harry", begann der alte Zauberer, "ich weiß, dass du in den letzten Monaten eine schwere Zeit durchgestanden hast, das hat jeder Schüler. Doch deine Entwicklung war sehr beunruhigend, Junge. Auch wenn deine Absichten Miss Blue zu retten und Tom Riddles Pläne zu durchkreuzen zwar gut erscheinen, warst du trotzdem bereit einen Mord zu begehen. Was hast du dazu zu sagen, Harry?"  
  
Harry schaute betreten zu Boden und meinte leise: "Ich wollte dem Treiben ein Ende setzen, es wurde alles zuviel und heißt es nicht ... im Krieg müssen Opfer gebracht werden?"  
  
"Ja, wir befinden uns in einem Krieg", antwortete Dumbledore, "doch noch ist er nicht soweit fortgeschritten, dass solche Opfer gebracht werden müssen. Professor Snape ... nun eigentlich Miss ed Din ... sagte dir, dass deine Vermutungen falsch sind und an einer Lösung gearbeitet wird. Weshalb hast du nicht auf ihn ... ähm ... sie gehört?"  
  
Harry schaute schüchtern zu Snape hinauf, der seinen Blick mit einem eiskalten seinerseits quittierte, und dann meinte der Junge kleinlaut: "Ich habe Professor Snapes Worten nicht geglaubt ..."  
  
Der Direktor seufzte: "Ich weiß, dass Professor Snape ein strenger Lehrer ist, auch von vielen gefürchtet wird und nicht sehr beliebt ist, da er auf den ersten Blick einige Schüler bevorzugt behandelt. Doch du wusstest, dass er damals für mich sein Leben riskiert hat, um Informationen von der gegnerischen Seite zu erhalten. Ich hatte gedacht, dass du somit auch wissen würdest, dass Professor Snape dich in solchen Dingen niemals aus reiner ... Bosheit belügen würde."  
  
In Harry wurde das keimende Schamgefühl immer größer und er sagte leise: "Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Wir sollten nur alle froh sein, dass du den Todesfluch nicht anwenden konntest", meinte Dumbledore, "ich bitte dich, Harry, dass du deine Emotionen in solchen Situationen unter Kontrolle behälst und das Problem logisch betrachtest. Du kannst jederzeit zu mir, Professor McGonagall und sogar zu Professor Snape damit kommen, um um Hilfe zu bitten. Du warst bereit einen Menschen zu töten, Harry, und wer soweit ist, für den ist es nur ein kleiner Schritt auf die dunkle Seite."  
  
"Ja, Direktor Dumbledore, ich verstehe."  
  


***

  
Sam war auf der Suche nach Khair und fand sie schließlich auch, während Khair mal wieder überhaupt nicht wusste, wo sie gelandet war.  
  
"Wohin wolltest du denn?", fragte die Ravenclaw, die sich an das im Zug nach Hogwarts angebotene "du" endlich gewöhnt hatte.  
  
"Eigentlich in mein Quartier", antwortete die Juniorlehrerin, "aber irgendwie ..."  
  
"Ich bringe dich hin", antwortete das Mädchen, "ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden."  
  
"Ach wirklich? Apropo reden. Ich habe gehört, dass Direktor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall eine kleine Unterhaltung mit dir hatten."  
  
Sams Blick verfinsterte sich und sie brummte: "Ja, leider ..."  
  
"Und um was ging es, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Als allererstes muss ich mich als Animagus registrieren lassen ... ich darf höhere Magie nur nach Erlaubnis und in Anwesenheit eines ausgebildeten Zauberers anwenden ... und außerdem haben sie fürs Erste meinen Tarnumhang konfisziert ..."  
  
Khair zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich glaube kaum, dass dich das von deinen Streifzügen und Experimenten abhalten wird, du wirst nur deine Fähigkeit weiterentwickeln nicht erwischt zu werden."  
  
"So ist es!", bestätigte die Ravenclaw.  
  
"Und was wolltest du von mir?", fragte die junge Frau.  
  
"Was? Ach ja", Sam schaute sich vorsichtshalber um und sprach dann etwas leiser, "wo ist er eigentlich?"  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Na, Kalidor Baka ... ich habe noch durch seine Augen gesehen, dass du einen Todesfluch auf ihn gefeuert hast, bevor die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auch nur auf dich zeigen konnte, und dann bin ich aufgewacht."  
  
"Er ist weg ... das ist eigentlich das einzige, was du zu wissen brauchst. Und versuch ja nicht seinen Standort herauszufinden", sagte die Frau in einem mahnenden Ton, der keinen Widerspruch gelten lies.   
  
"Werde ich sicher nicht", versprach das Mädchen, "ein verbotenes Rätsel zu lösen ist eine Sache, eine modernde Leiche zu finden eine andere ... uärks ... aber tut es dir nicht leid? Ich meine, jemandem das Leben zu nehmen ... irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass das auch passiert wäre, wenn er nicht angegriffen hätte ..."  
  
Khair räusperte sich: "Um das zu verstehen, müsstest du meinen Vater kennen. Aber ich bitte dich, nimm dir bloß kein Beispiel an mir."  
  


***

  
"Schach matt"  
  
"Och nee, nicht schon wieder", maulte Daeva und sah unglücklich zu, wie Leviathan die weiße Königin nahm und zur Seite tat.  
  
"Du solltest mir doch helfen, Ron", kam es von der Elbin und sah den rothaarigen Jungen, der neben ihr saß, mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Das ... ähm ... hätte ich ja gern, aber er ... ist gut ... richtig gut ...", Ron kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
Damit es Leviathan beim Bewachen von der Bundeslade mit dem Inhalt namens Lilith nicht zu langweilig wurde, hatte sich Daeva am Ostermontag ein Schachbrett, die Figuren und Ron geschnappt und gesagt, dass der Gryffindor dem Drachen und ihr das Spiel beibringen sollte. Seitdem saßen sie täglich mindestens eine Stunde im Raum mit dem Baum und dem See und übten. Der Drache erwies sich mehr als lernfähig.  
  
"Ich werde Direktor Dumbledore mal fragen, ob du raus kannst", meinte Daeva, während sie die Figuren zusammenpackte, "dann werd ich dir Quidditch beibringen."  
  


***

  
Am letzten Ferientag, nachdem alle Schüler und Lehrer wieder eingetroffen waren, erhob sich Dumbledore beim Abendessen von seinem Stuhl und bat um Ruhe.   
  
Alle waren übrigens sehr froh darüber, ihren alten Direktor wiederzuhaben.  
  
"Liebe Schüler, liebe Kollegen", begann der alte Zauberer, "sicherlich habt ihr bereits von einigen Vorkommnissen hier in Hogwarts während der Ferien gehört. Es ist nun offiziell bestätigt worden, dass der dunkle Lord wieder auferstanden ist und seine Anhänger um sich schart. Drei dieser Anhänger konnten sich nach Hogwarts einschleichen. Zum einen der Lehrer in Ausbildung Kalidor Baka, dann die Austauschschülerin Cherry Threethousand und Lucius Malfoy sind als Todesser identifiziert worden. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt haben die Auroren keine Spur von ihnen, wobei Mr. Baka als tot gilt. Das kann jedoch nicht bestätigt werden, da sein Körper noch nicht gefunden wurde. Was jedoch leider bestätigt werden kann, ist der Tod von Sheila Sheila, die während des Kampfes umgekommen ist. Ihr Körper wurde bereits wieder nach Indien gebracht ... auch Hogsmeade hat sehr großen Schaden davongetragen. Die Hogsmeade Wochenenden fallen somit für einen noch unbestimmten Zeitraum aus. Im Zuge dieser Ereignisse werden alle weiteren Quidditchtuniere und somit auch das Endspiel abgesagt."  
  
Nach einer stillen Gedenkminute meldete sich ein Schüler vom Gryffindortisch: "Und wo ist Debrel?"  
  
Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht, so dass es kaum jemand bemerkte: "Nun, Mr. du Mabolus ist zu seiner Familie zurückgekehrt."  
  


***

  
Einige Tage nach Schulbeginn war das Gryffindor Trio in den Fluren Hogwarts unterwegs.  
  
"Jetzt versteh ich auch, warum der Hut Cherry damals nach Slytherin gesteckt hat", meinte Hermine.  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf: "Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren?"  
  
"Du-weißt-schon-wer hat bereits die ungewöhnlichsten Wege beschritten, um seine Spione nach Hogwarts zu schleusen", antwortete das Mädchen.  
  
"Das meine ich nicht, Herm", kam es von dem rothaarigen Jungen, "wie konnte ich nur so auf sie abfahren, auf eine Slytherin ... das war mit Sicherheit ein Zauber ... wenn ich nur daran denke, wird mir schlecht, oder was meinst du, Harry?"  
  
"Denk ich auch ...", murmelte er, "auch wenn es mir niemand glauben wird, aber ich bin froh, dass die Quidditchspiele für dieses Jahr abgesagt worden sind. Mit dieser Hand kann ich zur Zeit keinen Schnatz fangen ..."  
  
"Männer", Hermine schüttelte genervt den Kopf, "das war kein Zauber, so etwas nennt man Hormone!"  
  
Dann blieben alle drei auf einmal stehen. Auf der Fensterbank eines Fensters saß Draco und schaute verloren hinaus.  
  
"Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass Malfoy seit diesem ... Ereignis uns gegenüber keine einzige Beleidigung ausgesprochen hat?", flüsterte Ron.  
  
"Ich glaube, es ist mehr als verständlich, dass er jetzt andere Gedanken hat", antwortete das Mädchen leise, "sein Vater wollte ihn umbringen, seine Freundin stand daneben und hat zugeschaut ... und laut dem Tagespropheten haben die Auroren beim Durchsuchen von Malfoy Manor keine Spur seiner Mutter gefunden."  
  
Ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern ging Harry auf den blonden Jungen zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.  
  
Draco sah ihn kurz an und meinte: "Was willst du, Potter?"  
  
Plötzlich fing Harry an zu grinsen: "Lust auf ne Runde Bridge?" _(A/N: Da nimmt doch irgendjemand langsam Luzifers Verhaltensweisen an ...)_  
  


***

  
"Das ist ja merkwürdig", sagte Hannah Abbott und betrachtete die steinerne Statue des Gründers Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Was denn?", wollte ihr Hausgenosse Justin Finch-Fletchley wissen.  
  
"Ich hätte wetten können, dass vor den Ferien da noch eine hölzerne Kiste vor seinen Füßen stand ..."  
  
"Das bildest du dir ein, Hannah, wer sollte da eine Kiste entfernen wollen und warum? Wäre doch nur Deco für die Statue gewesen ..."  
  


***

  
Gerade als Professor Chung der fünften Klasse von Gryffindor und Slytherin die Funktion von Computern erklären wollte, klopfte es an der Tür und Madam Pomfrey trat ein. Sie war völlig außer Atem.  
  
"Poppy, meine Verehrteste", meinte Chung grinsend, "was kann ich für dich tun?"  
  
"Mr. Potter muss mich sofort auf die Krankenstation begleiten", sagte sie nach Luft ringend.  
  
Harry riss seine Augen auf und in ihm stieg Panik auf. Er sprang von seinem Platz und eilte an der Krankenschwester vorbei aus dem Klassenraum.  
  
"Um was geht es denn?", wollte der Muggelkundelehrer wissen.  
  
Madam Pomfrey winkte ab: "Erkläre ich dir vielleicht später, Jackie", und drehte sich um, um dem Jungen hinterher zu laufen.  
  
Harry hastete wie ein Besessener die Stufen zum Krankensaal hinauf und betete inständig, dass die Treppen ihre Richtungen jetzt nicht änderten.  
  
Heftig atmend stieß er die große Eingangstür zu Madam Pomfreys Reich auf und blickte auf das Bett, in dem Sirius seit ca. drei Wochen lag. Die Vorhänge waren zurückgezogen, die Decke war ordentlich über den im Bett liegenden Körper gedeckt und Harry wurde fast verrückt, als er meinte, dass der Körper sich nicht bewegte.  
  
"Sirius?", flüsterte er, "Sirius?"  
  
Dann stürzte er zum Bett hin und schaute in das blasse Gesicht seines Paten, dessen Augen geschlossen waren.  
  
Harrys Lippen bebten und Tränen bildeten sich. Er sank kraftlos auf die Knie und fing laut an zu schluchzen: "Sirius ... das kannst du mir nicht antun ... Sirius ..."  
  
"Bitte, Harry", krächzte es auf einmal, "könntest du etwas leiser sein ... mein Schädel dröhnt so ..."  
  
Der Gryffindor sah verwundert auf. Sein Pate blickte ihn mit kleinen Augen an und versuchte ein Grinsen aufzulegen, was jedoch nicht so ganz gelang.  
  
Nun bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen Erleichterung und er fing an zu lachen: "Sirius, du lebst!"  
  
"Natürlich leb ich ...", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Mann, "ich gönn Snape doch nicht das Vergnügen, dass ich ihn jetzt schon in Ruhe lasse ..."  
  
"Mr. Potter!", erklang es mahnend von der Eingangstür, in der Madam Pomfrey stand, "hätten sich mich zuerst erklären lassen, bevor sie losgelaufen sind, dann hätten sie sich die Tränen sparen können!"  
  
"Weiß Remus das schon?", lenkte Harry ab.  
  
"Direktor Dumbledore wird ihm sicher Bescheid geben. Er hatte mich beauftragt, sie persönlich zu holen, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Hey, Poppy!", kam es von Sirius, "wann kann ich hier raus?"  
  
"Für dich immer noch Madam Pomfrey, Lausebengel", kam es von der Krankenschwester, "und bis du hier raus kannst, wird es noch eine Weile dauern ... du hast ganz schön was abbekommen!"  
  
"Ach was ...", krächzte Sirius, "etwas Hocus Pocus, ein paar Heiltränke und Skele-Wachs und ich bin wieder der Alte, was ist das Problem?"  
  
"Das Problem", fing die alte Frau an, "liegt darin, dass der Zauberstab, der dich durchlöchert hat, ein paar sehr wichtige Knochen, Sehnen und Nerven deines Rückens beschädigt hat. Die restlichen Verletzungen müssten schon wieder verheilt sein, aber wenn ich dein Rückrad mit Magie sofort reparieren würde, könnte es sein, dass du nie wieder laufen kannst, weil es für deinen Körper zu schnell ging."  
  
"Wie?"  
  
"Du hast mich schon verstanden, Junge! Geduld ist eine Tugend, die du jetzt erlernen wirst, genauso wie du nun das Laufen wieder lernen musst ... in ein paar Monaten ... bis alles wieder in deinem Rücken an seinem rechtmäßigen Platz ist, wirst du mit dem Bett oder einem Rollstuhl vorlieb nehmen müssen."  
  
  
  
Geduld war in Sirius Wortschatz nicht gespeichert. Das hatte Madam Pomfrey jedoch bereits geahnt und verhinderte jede Bewegung, die ihr für den Mann zuviel vorkam. Sirius quittierte diese Dienste mit einer Bockigkeit, die selbst ein Kleinkind neidisch machen würde.  
  
Das Gryffindortrio, Sam, Daeva und Lupin versuchten in jeder freien Minute Sirius die ihn quälende Langeweile zu nehmen.  
  


***

  
"Hey Sam ... Daeva", rief Ron, als er die beiden eine Woche später auf dem Flur entdeckte, "wo kommt ihr denn her?"  
  
Sam zeigte mit dem Finger nach unten: "Von ... ähm ... unserem ihr wisst schon ... vegetarischen Grill auf Beinen ..."  
  
"Sie meint Leviathan", flüsterte Daeva.  
  
"Das hätte ich nun nicht vermutet", schmunzelte Hermine.  
  
"Und wo wollt ihr jetzt hin?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Zu Miss ed Din", piepste die Elbin.  
  
"Ich wollte noch etwas von ihr wissen", ergänzte Sam, "wegen ... dem ..."  
  
"... pfeifenden Snape und der tätowierten Lehrerin in Ausbildung?", Ron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Genau", bestätigte die Ravenclaw.  
  
"Dann kommen wir mit, oder Leute", sagte der rothaarige Junge, "ein paar Geschichten über den Körpertausch werden sicherlich erheiternd sein."  
  
Nachdem auch Hermine eingewilligt hatte, begaben sich die Schüler in die Richtung von Khairs Quartier.  
  
"Wie geht es denn Sirius?", wollte Daeva wissen.  
  
"Ihm geht es sehr gut", sagte Harry, "Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass er bald seine ersten Versuche mit einem Rollstuhl machen kann. Es wurde aber auch Zeit."  
  
"Hallo Harry, hallo Ron, hallo Herm, hallo Sam, hallo Daeva", rief George und eilte mit Büchern bepackt an ihnen vorbei.  
  
"Tschüß Harry, tschüß Ron, tschüß Herm, tschüß Sam, tschüß Daeva", kam es von Fred, der gleich darauf folgte.  
  
"Was ist denn das?", fragte Sam  
  
"Sie schreiben in drei Tagen ihre Abschlussprüfungen ...", erklärte Hermine, "ich hab sie vorher noch nie lernen sehen ... die haben doch nicht etwa jetzt erst angefangen?"  
  
"Bei ihnen weiß man nie", meinte Ron, "hey, wir sind da!"  
  
Tatsächlich standen sie bereits vor der Tür zu Khairs Zimmer. Sam klopfte an.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause kam es von drinnen: "JAAA?"  
  
"Ich hoffe wir stören nicht", sagte Sam, "wir wollten etwas Gesellschaft leisten."  
  
Die Schüler hörten, wie sich jemand der Tür näherte. Dann wurde sie geöffnet und Khair streckte ihren Kopf raus: "Das tut mir leid, aber ich habe zur Zeit ... ähm ... eine ... Nachhilfestunde."  
  
"In was helfen sie denn jemandem nach?", fragte Hermine interessiert.  
  
"Ähm ... nein, da hast du mich falsch verstanden", korrigierte die Juniorlehrerin, "ich bekomme Nachhilfeunterricht."  
  
"Sie?", Harry war erstaunt, "weshalb das denn? Sind sie denn nicht schon eine richtige Lehrkraft?"  
  
"Nun ja ... ich ... äh ... hab da was nicht richtig gemacht und dafür wurden mir Punkte abgezogen ... und damit das nicht noch einmal passiert, bekomme ich ... Nachhilfe ..."  
  
"IHNEN wurden Punkte abgezogen?", Ron stand der Mund offen, "aber wie das? Sie sind doch in keinem Haus ... außer ..."  
  
"Snape hat sie im Zaubertrankunterricht nach Slytherin gesteckt", entfuhr es Harry.  
  
"Es heißt immer noch Professor Snape!", ertönte es und die Tür wurde ganz geöffnet. Ein grimmig dreinblickender Tränkelehrer schaute auf die Schülerschaft: "Mr. Potter und seine fröhliche Bande ... ich hätte es mir ja denken können ... 10 Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen wegen Störung von ... Unterricht. Und jetzt verschwinden sie auf der Stelle!"  
  
Die Schüler machten sich schon wieder auf den Rückweg, als sich Daeva noch einmal zu Khair umdrehte: "Was haben sie denn nicht richtig gemacht?"  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin riss die Augen auf und wurde rot.  
  
"Ähm ... ich ...", stammelte sie, "ich ... ähm ... ich hab die Kartoffeln nicht richtig geschält!"  
  
Daeva legte ihren Kopf schief: "Ich kann Kartoffeln schälen ... soll ich es ihnen zeigen?"  
  
"Nein, nein", Khair winkte hektisch ab, "das ist nett von dir ... aber nein, danke!", dann schloss sich die Zimmertür wieder.  
  
"Merkwürdig", murmelte die Elbin und fing an zu rennen, um zu den anderen aufzuholen.  
  
"Das muss ja ein ziemlich großer Fehler gewesen sein", meinte Hermine, "wenn Snape seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abzieht und ihr dann noch persönlich Nachhilfe gibt."  
  
"Mich beschäftigt etwas anderes", murmelte Ron, "du hast es doch sicher auch bemerkt, Harry, oder?"  
  
"Was meint ihr denn?", Sam wurde ungeduldig, da sie den Zusammenhang nicht verstand.  
  
"Wenn du meinst, Ron, dass mir aufgefallen ist, dass die oberen Knöpfe von Snapes Robe offen waren", kam es von Harry, "dann hast du recht ..."  
  
"Danke, Harry", sagte die Ravenclaw, "jetzt ist mir schlecht!"  
  


***

  
Dann kam der 29. Juni 1995, der letzte Tag in diesem Schuljahr. Am Abend war der Abschlussball angesetzt, um die Schüler, die es geschafft hatten, offiziell zu verabschieden.  
  
  
  
Da die Schüler dem Unterricht am letzten Tag sowieso nicht folgten, verfügte Dumbledore kurzfristig, dass dieser ausfiel. Das Gryffindortrio eilte nach dieser Nachricht sofort zum Krankensaal. Dort angekommen, wurden sie gerade noch Zeugen, wie Madam Pomfrey und Lupin Sirius beim Aufstehen halfen, um ihn in einen Rollstuhl zu verfrachten.   
  
"Einen Tag länger in diesem Bett", murrte der schwarzhaarige Mann, "und ich wäre verrückt geworden."  
  
"Du wirst dich bald wieder ins Bett zurückwünschen", mahnte die Krankenschwester, "ab morgen wirst du unter meiner Anleitung wieder gehen lernen!"  
  
Daraufhin sah der Mann sie furchterfüllt an.  
  
"Sirius", kam es von Harry, "da sind wir ja gerade rechtzeitig erschienen."  
  
"Hilfe", flüsterte Sirius seinem Patenkind zu.  
  
"Die wirst du nicht bekommen, Black", ertönte es hinter den Schülern, als Snape zusammen mit Khair den Raum betrat, "du hättest dir eben vorher überlegen sollen, ob du dich statt meiner aufspießen lässt."  
  
"Snape", rief Sirius, "ich fragte mich schon, wann ich mit einem Krankenbesuch von dir rechnen könnte. Und deine kleine Freundin hast du auch mitgebracht!"  
  
"Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dir bei deiner Folterung durch Poppy zuzusehen", entgegnete der Lehrer.  
  
Madam Pomfrey räusperte sich ärgerlich.  
  
  
  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankensaal wieder und Dumbledore trat ein.  
  
"Albus", sagte Sirius, "was verschafft mir die Ehre? Du weißt nicht zufällig, warum hier auf einmal ein Volksauflauf stattfindet? Nicht, dass mich das stören würde ..."  
  
Der Direktor blieb merkwürdigerweise ernst: "Du wirst gleich noch mehr Besuch bekommen, Junge."  
  
Sirius wurde bei diesem Tonfall sehr mulmig in der Magengegend: "Was ist passiert, Albus?"  
  
"Du erinnerst dich, dass bei diesem ... Vorfall vor zwei Monaten Cornelius Fudge ebenfalls anwesend war?"  
  
"Ja, und? Ich meine, er wird ja nicht ...", der schwarzhaarige Mann stockte und wurde blass, das gleiche passierte mit Lupin und dem Trio. Khair verschränkte ihre Arme hinter dem Rücken und schaute zu Boden, während Snape seine Arme vor der Brust kreuzte.  
  
"Wieso hast du uns nicht gewarnt", fragte Lupin schockiert.  
  
"In Sirius Zustand hätte eine Flucht sowieso keinen Sinn gehabt. Cornelius steht mit zwei Auroren draußen vor der Tür und ...", erklärte Dumbledore, als Sirius ihn schroff unterbrach: "Lieber sterbe ich, als dass ich wieder nach Azkaban gehe!"  
  
"Das werden wir ja sehen, Mr. Black", kam es vom Eingang her und Fudge stand mit zwei großgewachsenen Auroren, die man an ihrem Abzeichen erkennen konnte, im Raum.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine stellten sich schützend zwischen die beiden Parteien.  
  
"Kinder, das nützt doch nichts", sagte Dumbledore.  
  
"Warum hast du nichts dagegen getan, Albus? Es bestanden doch mit Sicherheit Möglichkeiten", Lupin verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
"Nun ... weil ich in diesem Fall nichts dagegen unternehmen wollte", antwortete der alte Zauberer.  
  
"WAS?", schrie Harry, doch bevor er noch weiterreden konnte, erhob Fudge die Hand und bat somit um Ruhe.  
  
Er richtete seinen Blick auf den Mann im Rollstuhl, der finster zurückschaute: "Sie sind Sirius Black."  
  
"Es steht jedenfalls so auf den Steckbriefen", brummte dieser.  
  
"Ist ihnen bewusst, dass sie wegen Mordes an Peter Pettigrew und mehreren Muggels angeklagt und verurteilt sind und derzeit als gesuchtester Verbrecher der Zaubererwelt gelten?", fuhr Fudge unbeirrt fort.  
  
"Ja, hab davon gehört ...", kam die Antwort.  
  
"Sie haben auch bereits mehrere Jahre in Azkaban verbracht."  
  
"Das waren einige ..."  
  
"Dann wird es sie sicher interessieren, dass diese beiden Auroren hinter mir gestern abend Peter Pettigrew gefunden haben. Er wurde wundersamer Weise sehr lebendig in Gewahrsam genommen."  
  
Es folgte Stille. Ron stand der Mund offen, Lupin klappte seinen gerade wieder zu. Harry starrte nur auf Fudge, Sirius sah aus, als würde er diese Aussage erst langsam realisieren. Hermine begann zu lächeln und sein amüsiertes Grinsen konnte der alte Zauberer nun auch nicht mehr verbergen.  
  
Fudge holte eine Pergamentrolle hervor: "Aufgrund der Festnahme von Peter Pettigrew, den beglaubigten Aussagen dieser zwei Herren, sowie denen von Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape werden sie mit sofortiger Wirkung von allen Anklagen freigesprochen. Ihre Rechte und Pflichten als Bürger sind wieder hergestellt. In dieser Minute werden alle Nachrichtenquellen über ihre Unschuld informiert. Sie sind somit vollkommen rehabilitiert."  
  
Die Stille hielt weiterhin an.  
  
Der Zaubereiminister räusperte sich: "Ich ... entschuldige mich im Namen des gesamten Ministeriums für diesen schwerwiegenden Fehler. Sie erhalten natürlich eine entsprechende Entschädigung ... wenn ich noch irgendetwas für sie tun kann ..."  
  
"Ja ...", kam es leise von Sirius, der Fudge wie einen Geist ansah, "ja ... da gäbe es etwas ..."  
  
"Sprechen sie es aus, Mr. Black, ich werde mein möglichstes tun."  
  
"Ich hätte gern das Sorgerecht für meinen Patensohn ..."  
  
Harry drehte sich mit großen Augen zu Sirius um und sagte hoffnungsvoll: "Ist das wahr?"  
  
Der Mann nickte lächelnd.  
  
"Albus hat so etwas schon angesprochen", antwortete der Minister, "ich werde mich darum kümmern und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich. Ich werde sicherlich einigen Leuten noch mehrere Fragen diesbezüglich beantworten müssen. Ich gebe ihnen aber noch den Tipp das Hogwartsgelände vorerst nicht zu verlassen, Mr. Black, es sei denn, sie möchten wissbegierigen Journalisten in die Arme laufen und seien sie sicher: die können schlimmer sein als Dementoren!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Fudge den Raum. Die Auroren folgten ihm.  
  
"Albus ...", meinte Sirius leise, doch seine Stimme wurde schnell lauter, in der aber ein mehr als erfreuter Ton schwang, "du hättest mir beinahe einen Herzinfarkt verpasst. Hättest du nicht gleich sagen könne, dass du gute Nachrichten hast???"  
  
"Aber dann hätte ich mich nicht an euren Gesichtern ergötzen können", grinste Dumbledore.  
  
"Ja", bestätigte Snape, "das war meine Anwesenheit in diesem Raum wert und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, Albus, ich habe noch wichtigeres zu tun."  
  
Der Zaubertranklehrer näherte sich großen Schritten der Tür.  
  
"Meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch, Mr. Black", meine Khair, die sich auch zum Gehen aufmachte, "vielleicht werden sie ja nun ..."  
  
Die Juniorlehrerin stockte mitten im Satz, wurde mit einem Mal kreidebleich und fiel wie ein Stein ohnmächtig zu Boden.  
  
Im nächsten Moment herrschte helle Aufregung. Lupin versetzte Khair via Zauberspruch in ein Bett und Madam Pomfrey scheuchte alle aus dem Raum.  
  
"Mr. Potter, nehmen sie ihren Paten auch mit", rief sie, "sie haben sicherlich viel zu bereden und ich kann ihn jetzt hier nicht gebrauchen. Rollen sie ihn raus!"  
  
"Rollen sie ihn raus?", wiederholte Sirius empört, "ich bin doch kein Bürostuhl!"  
  
  
  
Geschlossen warteten alle vor dem Krankensaal. Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Madam Pomfrey herauskam.  
  
"Wie geht es Miss ed Din?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.  
  
"Sie ist wieder bei Bewußtsein", sagte die Krankenschwester.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Sirius, "was falsches gegessen?"  
  
Die ältere Frau schaute den Mann im Rollstuhl kurz etwas fassungslos an, bis sie sich wieder an den Direktor wendete: "Komm bitte mal mit rein, Albus ...", dann sprach sie zu der Gruppe: "Ihr braucht hier nicht zu warten. Remus, du kannst den Bengel wieder auf sein Zimmer bringen. Ab morgen beginnt das Training. Severus, mit dir wird man sicher noch ein ernstes Wörtchen wechseln!"  
  
Dann verschwanden Madam Pomfrey und Dumbledore im Krankensaal.  
  
Sirius schaute kritisch zum Tränkelehrer hoch: "Hast du sie etwa vergiftet, Snape?"  
  
Dieser antwortete nicht darauf, sondern rümpfte die Nase, drehte sich um und ging.  
  
  
  



	39. Kapitel 30 ABSCHLUSSBALL

_Aloah! Hier kommt das letzte Kapitel. Es ist relativ kurz geraten (nur 6 Wordseiten) ...  
Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare @Elliot, Lorelei Lee, Tigerlilly, SamBlack und Doro-chan  
@Elliot: Danke für die Kekse *knusper* (hab sie vor Daeva und Azrael versteckt *g*) und wegen Dir hab ich jetzt einen Ohrwurm *dummerfetterHarry* ...   
@Lorelei Lee: So ist das, die Kiste, die Jay und Silent Bob weggeschleppt haben, war die eigentliche Kiste Liliths, wo jetzt die 10 Gebote drinliegen. Am Freitag kommt übrigens "Jay und Silent Bob schlagen zurück" auf Pro7 *freu* Die Metapher "Kartoffel schälen" gibts eigentlich auch gar nicht, die ist hier während der Reviews mal entstanden und ich fand sie recht passend *g*  
@Tigerlilly: Genau, das mit der dunklen Seite usw. hab ich aus Star Wars ... ich finde Harry Potter hat sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Luke Skywalker ... jaja ... sei froh, dass ich Dumbledore keinen Yoda-Akzent gegeben habe *fg*  
@Sam: Du findest etwas makaber? Wow ... find ich gut *g*  
  
Aaaalso, es gibt in diesem letzten Kapitel einen Satz, der eigentlich überhaupt nicht darein gehört. Es ist ein Zitat aus einer Buffy Episode, das einfach nur genial ist. Das Teil ergibt nicht viel Sinn ... vielleicht findet ihr es ja ... *g*  
Und der Epilog kommt wahrscheinlich Mittwoch!  
_  
  
  


**Kapitel 30**

  


**Alles hat einen Anfang und ein Ende ...**

  


**oder**

  


**ABSCHLUSSBALL**

  
  
  
Wie zwei Schüler, die einen Regelverstoß gemacht hatten und nun dafür bestraft werden sollten, saßen Snape und Khair am nachmittag auf zwei Stühlen vor dem großen Schreibtisch des Direktors.  
  
Khairs Augen waren gerötet und ihre Hände lagen verkrampft in ihrem Schoß.  
  
Snape saß mit versteinerter Miete und verschränkten Armen da und seine Hautfarbe war, wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, noch blasser geworden.  
  
Dumbledore hatte hinter seinem Schreibtisch im Sessel Platz genommen. Die Spitzen seiner Finger berührten sich, während er prüfend über seine Halbmondbrille auf die beiden Personen vor sich sah.  
  
"Ist euch beiden klar, dass Hogwarts sich mit dieser ... Situation seit sage und schreibe 98 Jahren nicht mehr auseinandersetzen musste? Ich hoffte eigentlich, dass wir die 100 noch voll bekämen", sagte der alte Zauberer schließlich.  
  
"Daran ist nun leider nichts mehr zu ändern, Albus", brummte Snape.  
  
"Da hast du recht, Severus", antwortete Dumbledore, "obwohl ich dies doch am wenigsten von dir erwartet hätte ..."  
  
Stille ...  
  
Dann sprach der Direktor weiter: "Die Gesetze der Zauberwelt sind eindeutig. In diesem Fall kann selbst ich euch nicht helfen. Ist euch klar, was das bedeutet?"  
  
Snape starrte Dumbledore böse an.  
  
"Es gibt keine Diskussion darüber, Junge. Ihr werdet die Konsequenzen tragen müssen."  
  
Der Tränkelehrer schnaubte: "Wann?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich nach den Sommerferien", antwortete der alte Zauberer und wandte sich dann an die Frau, "möchte sie noch etwas dazu sagen, Miss ed Din?"  
  
Stumm schüttelte diese den Kopf.  
  
"Gut, dann dürft ihr jetzt beide gehen. Ich werde die Behörden entsprechend informieren. Und ich wiederhole es noch einmal: Ihr könnt nichts dagegen tun, also tut nichts Dummes."  
  
Khair nickte, stand auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen das Büro des Direktors.  
  
Auch Snape erhob sich und blickte Dumbledore an: "Albus ... ich möchte, dass das ausschließlich in einer kleinen Runde von statten geht. Keine Öffentlichkeit!"  
  
Der alte Zauberer nickte: "Ich habe deinen Wunsch zur Kenntnis genommen und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, Severus, ich habe noch sehr viel zu tun."  
  


***

  
Um 18.00 Uhr waren alle Lehrer und Schüler in der großen Halle versammelt. Die Haustische standen noch an ihren Plätzen. Sie sollten erst nach der angekündigten Ansprache des Direktors zur Seite geschoben werden, um ein Buffet daraus zu machen und in der Mitte wieder eine Tanzfläche zu schaffen.  
  
Bis auf Dumbledore selbst saßen bereits alle auf ihrem Platz und warteten. Dann erschien der alte Zauberer am Eingang der großen Halle und durchschritt diese. Am Gryffindortisch hielt er kurz inne, flüsterte etwas zu Hermine und Ron und legte zwei Sickel auf den Tisch, dann ging er weiter. Die zwei Schüler ließ er mit erstaunten Gesichtern zurück.  
  
"Was war das, Albus?", wollte McGonagall wissen, als der alte Zauberer sich setzte.  
  
"Das wirst du höchstwahrscheinlich noch heute abend zu wissen bekommen", grinste Dumbledore.  
  
Der Direktor nahm einen Löffel und schlug ihn kurz gegen den Kelch, der vor ihm stand. Er schaute auf die Schülerschaft, hob die Hände und stand wieder von seinem Stuhl auf, um seine Rede zu beginnen: "Liebe Schülerinnen, liebe Schüler, liebe Kollegen, wieder ist ein weiteres Schuljahr dem Ende nah und auch dieses mal ist es nicht spurlos an uns vorüber gegangen.   
  
Hogsmeade kann nach den aktuellen Informationen im nächsten Schuljahr wieder von ihnen besucht werden.   
  
Bevor das eigentliche Abschlußfest nun beginnt, möchte ich allen Abgängern noch einmal offiziell zu den bestandenen Prüfungen gratulieren und alles Gute für den jetzt folgenden Lebensweg wünschen. Ich glaube, insbesondere die Herren Weasley werden wir ab dem nächsten Jahr hier in Hogwarts sehr vermissen. Und auch ihre sehr ... unparteiischen Kommentare während der Quidditchtuniere werden uns fehlen, Mr. Jordan.  
  
Die Schülerinnen und Schüler werden morgen mit dem Hogwartsexpress zurück nach London fahren. Bitte lassen sie sich von den Auroren, die den Zug begleiten, nicht stören. Sie werden für eine sichere Reise sorgen.  
  
Nun ja, sie haben heute sicherlich alle die Sondermeldungen gehört, gelesen oder gesehen. Die Unschuld von Sirius Black ist nachgewiesen und vom Ministerium bestätigt worden. Er ist von allen Anklagen freigesprochen worden. Man rätselt derzeit noch über seinen Aufenthaltsort."  
  
Während dieser Ansprache öffnete sich die kleine Eingangstür, durch die die Lehrer normalerweise in die Halle kamen, und Sirius wurde von Lupin im Rollstuhl hinein geschoben. Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum.  
  
Der Werwolf brachte den Animagus zum Tisch neben Snape und setzte sich vorsorglich zwischen beide Parteien, die sich schon wieder tödliche Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
"Wie sie sehen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "befindet sich Sirius Black in Hogwarts und wird auch für eine Weile noch hierbleiben. Das gleiche gilt für Remus Lupin, den die meisten von ihnen noch als Lehrkraft für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kennen."  
  
Fast gleichzeitig sprangen Harry, Hermine, Daeva, Sam und die Weasleys von ihren Plätzen auf und begannen zu klatschen und zu jubeln. Ihnen folgten bald die restlichen Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Der Slytherintisch war merkwürdigerweise still. Der Grund war unter anderem ihr Hauslehrer, der die tödlichen Blicke nun dorthin gelenkt hatte.  
  
"Desweiteren werden wir ab nächstem Jahr wieder zwei neue Lehrkräfte begrüßen dürfen. Professor Chung wird in seinen alten Posten zurückberufen und Professor Argent hat sich entschlossen, ihn zu begleiten. Anscheinend steht unser Amt des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weiterhin unter einem schlechten Stern."  
  
Jetzt merkten auch die letzten Schüler, dass sich die Sitzfolge der Lehrer geändert hatte. Argent saß neben Chung und beide hielten Händchen. Trelawney hatte neben Flitwick Platz genommen und Khair hatte zu Snape aufgerückt.  
  
"Zu guter Letzt noch eine Ankündigung: Bitte bringen sie alle zum nächsten Jahr ihre besten Festumhänge mit. Es wird nämlich ein großes Fest geben. Die Nachricht ist mir erst heute bekannt geworden, sonst hätte ich die Feier auf heute verlegt."  
  
Somit lächelte Dumbledore in die Runde und setzte sich wieder. Es herrschte Stille im Raum.  
  
McGonagall beugte sich zum alten Zauberer hinüber und fragte leise: "Und warum wird dieses Fest stattfinden, Albus?"  
  
"Ach ja, der Grund ...", Dumbledore stolperte wieder von seinem Stuhl hoch und räusperte sich, "das hätte ich jetzt beinahe vergessen. Nun, es hat sich heute herausgestellt, dass Miss ed Din in freudiger Erwartung ist. Laut unseren Gesetzen muss daher der Bund der Ehe eingegangen werden. Ich lade sie also herzlich zu der zum Anfang des nächsten Schuljahres anberaumten Hochzeit von Professor Snape und Miss ed Din ein."  
  
Es passierten mehrere Dinge auf einmal:  
  
Khair hatte während dieser Ansprache nur mit halbem Ohr hingehört und aus Langeweile mit dem Stuhl gekippelt. Die letzte Nachricht versetzte ihr so einen Schrecken, dass sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlor, mit dem Stuhl nach hinten kippte und mit gehörigem Krach auf den Boden fiel.  
  
Snape hatte seine Kaffeetasse gerade an den Mund gesetzt und einen Schluck daraus genommen. Zum Hinunterschlucken kam er jedoch nicht mehr. Unter lautem Prusten verteilte sich der Kaffee auf Tischdecke und Boden vor dem Zaubertränkelehrer.  
  
Der Teller von Sirius stand eigentlich ganz unschuldig und sicher auf dem Tisch. Nach dieser Bekanntgabe wurde er durch eine hektische Bewegung des Animagus durch die Luft geschleudert und landete auf dem Boden, um in viele Scherben zu zerspringen.  
  
Dumbledore grinste vor sich hin und der Rest der Anwesenden schaute ungläubig mit offenem Mund zwischen Dumbledore, Snape und Khair hin und her.  
  
Plötzlich sprang Lee Jordan auf und schrie: "Professor Snape, Miss ed Din, ich gratuliere ihnen von Herzen! Und mit ihnen, Direktor Dumbledore, habe ich noch ein ernstes Wörtchen zu reden!", dann fing er an zu klatschen.  
  
Dumbledore stimmte ein: "Sie haben Recht, Mr. Jordan, gratulieren wir unseren glücklichen Paaren und jetzt stehen sie alle auf. Lasst den Abschlussball beginnen."  
  
Diesmal stimmten wirklich alle in das Gejubel und Geklatsche ein. Snape sah aus, als würde er sich sofort in das nächste Loch verkriechen wollen und Khair lugte unsicher über die Tischkante.  
  
Durch einen Zauber wurden die Haustische an die Wand geschoben und das Essen erschien. Die in der Luft schwebenden Instrumente stimmten gleich eine flotte Musik an, die die gute Stimmung halten sollte.  
  
  
  
Während die Schüler sich auf das Buffet stürzten, stand Snape mürrisch von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zu Dumbledore.  
  
Er beugte sich zu ihm nieder: "Albus, hatte ich nicht darum gebeten, dass das in einem kleinen Kreis von statten gehen sollte?"  
  
Der alte Zauberer schmunzelte: "Und ich habe es zur Kenntnis genommen, Severus, dass ich mich an deinen Wunsch halte, habe ich nie gesagt. Freu dich doch, somit bekommt ihr sicherlich mehr Hochzeitsgeschenke."  
  
Snapes Blick wurde nur finsterer und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte er sich um und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück.  
  
  
  
"Ich glaub es einfach nicht", nuschelte Ron, während er sich die Käsehäppchen in den Mund steckte, "Snape und ed Din ... ich mein ... DAS soll Snape gemacht haben? ... ich fass es nicht ..."  
  
Hermine seufzte verträumt: "Soetwas muss wahre Liebe sein ... gerade wenn Snape so etwas passiert ist ..."  
  
"Ich vermute eher, das war ein ... Unfall", kam es von Harry.  
  
"Ist doch egal", jubelte Lee Jordan, "ich hab meine Wette gewonnen, das ist die Hauptsache!"  
  
  
  
"Warum isst du denn nichts?", fragte Daeva, während sie sich einer Salzkartoffel beherzigte.  
  
Sam schaute zweifelnd auf ihren Salat: "Weil mir schlecht ist ..."  
  
"Warum denn, ist doch schön, dass Miss ed Din in freudiger Erwartung ist ...", sagte die Elbin, "obwohl ... was erwartet sie denn so freudig?"  
  
Die Ravenclaw war zu einer Antwort nicht fähig, sondern starrte ihre Freundin einfach nur an.  
  
  
  
"Severus", fing Lupin an, "ich möchte dir und Miss ed Din ..."  
  
Snape unterbrach ihn schroff: "Wenn du mir jetzt irgendwelche Glückwünsche überbringen willst, Lupin, dann sei versichert, dass der nächste Banntrank dein letzter sein wird ..."  
  
"Hey", rief Sirius grinsend an den zwei Männern vorbei Khair zu, "sieht Snape eigentlich überall so blaß aus, wie im Gesicht?"  
  
Die Frau kniff die Augen zusammen und grinste zurück: "Sie können ja gern mit mir tauschen, Mr. Black, dann wissen sie es ..."  
  
Während Sirius und Snape auf einmal höchst entsetzte Gesichter machten, fing Lupin laut an zu lachen und hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten sich wieder einzukriegen.  
  
"Remus", mahnte Sirius, "ich hoffe wirklich für dich, dass du dir das jetzt nicht bildlich vorgestellt hast und dich deshalb so köstlich amüsierst."  
  
"Auf keinen Fall", kicherte Lupin und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, "ich dachte nur gerade an ... ähm ... Kartoffeln ..."  
  
  
  
"Sag mal, Harry", wollte Ron wissen, "da Sirius jetzt offiziell unschuldig ist, musst du trotzdem zu den Dursleys zurück?"  
  
Harry schüttelte glücklich den Kopf: "Nein, Dumbledore hat den Dursleys schon geschrieben, dass ich nicht mehr zu ihnen komme. Ich werde die Sommerferien hier in Hogwarts bei Sirius und Remus verbringen und sobald Sirius wieder gesund ist, ziehe ich zu ihm."  
  
"Malfoy soll auch in Hogwarts bleiben, habe ich gehört", meinte Hermine, "zu seinem Schutz ... naja, wo sollte er auch hin ... ?"  
  
"Das kann ja was werden ..." grinste Ron, "Harry und Malfoy allein in Hogwarts ... hoffentlich steht die Schule noch, wenn wir wieder zurückkommen ..."  
  
"Hey", verteidigte sich Harry, "du weißt am besten, dass Malfoy und ich seit dieser ... Sache nicht mehr aneinander geraten sind."  
  
"Das heißt aber nicht, dass es ewig so ruhig zwischen euch weitergeht", sagte Hermine, "ich stimme Ron zu, du und Malfoy könntet eine größere Katastrophe als diese Lilith sein, wenn es zwischen euch richtig Streit gibt."  
  
"Nun macht mal halb lang", kam es von dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, "vielleicht sind wir ja auch die besten Freunde, wenn ihr zurückkommt."  
  
"Ihr werdet niemals Freunde sein", kam es auf einmal von Sam, die plötzlich mit in der Gesprächsrunde stand.  
  
"Wie bitte?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"Ihr werden euch hassen ... oder ihr werdet euch lieben, bis es euch umbringt. Liebt euch oder streitet euch oder haßt euch bis aufs Blut, aber Freunde werdet ihr nie sein ... man, da kommt einem ja der Kaffee hoch ..."  
  
Verständnislos sahen die drei Gryffindors auf das Ravenclaw Mädchen.  
  
"Sorry, wollt nur auch mal was sagen ...", murmelte Sam schließlich und zog sich wieder zurück.  
  
  
  
Lee Jordan tauchte vor dem Lehrertisch auf: "Direktor Dumbledore, ich muss dringend mit ihnen reden!"  
  
"Um was geht es denn, Mr. Jordan?", fragte dieser verschmitzt, dem man schon im Gesicht ansah, dass ihm das Thema bekannt war.  
  
"Ihre Wette ist ungültig", sagte der Junge und legte die zwei Sickel auf den Tisch, "sie haben den Ausgang bereits gewusst und daraufhin gewettet. Das war nicht fair!"  
  
"Aber einen Versuch war es wert, Mr. Jordan", antwortete Dumbledore grinsend und steckte die Sickel wieder in seine Robe.  
  
  
  
Lupin hatte für sich und Sirius etwas essbares vom Buffet geholt. Dann entschuldigte er sich kurz und verschwand vom Tisch.  
  
Khair wurde gerade von ihrer Platznachbarin belagert. Professor Trelawney prophezeite ihr eine wunderbare Zukunft und viele weitere Kinder. Die Juniorlehrerin wurde dabei immer blasser und musste ernsthaft schlucken.  
  
Sirius starrte Snape an, bis es dem Zaubertranklehrer zuviel wurde.  
  
"WAS?", fragte er gereizt.  
  
"Kann ich dich was fragen, Snape?", kam es von Sirius.  
  
"Das war bereits eine Frage, Black", antwortete Snape.  
  
Sirius schaute sich kurz um und versicherte sich, dass niemand hinsah, dann winkte er Snape zu, so dass dieser um einen Platz zur Seite rückte und auf Lupins Stuhl zum sitzen kam.  
  
"Was kann so wichtig sein, dass der große Sirius Black anscheinend versucht ein normales Gespräch zu führen und darauf achtgibt, dass es niemand sieht?", brummte Snape.  
  
"Ähm", räusperte sich der Animagus, "ich ... möchte dir danken ..."  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Für deine Aussage beim Ministerium ..."  
  
"Du wärst auch ohne meine Aussage freigesprochen worden, Black, dafür brauchst du deinen Ekel gegenüber mir nicht zu überwinden."  
  
"Wer sagt denn, dass ich das tue, Snape?", zischte Sirius und wurde dann wieder ruhiger, "da wäre noch etwas ..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Der Animagus verdrehte beiläufig die Augen: "Es geht mich nichts an, ich weiß, und du bist deswegen - das ist offensichtlich - heute schon genug genervt, aber mich würde es brennend interessieren, ob DAS DA" - er nickte in Khairs Richtung - "wirklich ernst ist."  
  
Snape folgte seinem Blick und schaute ihn danach finster an.  
  
"Auch wenn sie mit Vasen um sich schmeißt, wie andere mit Bonbons ...", sagte Sirius weiter, "hat sie doch einen recht ... ähm ... netten Charakter ... im weitesten Sinne ..."  
  
Snape schien zu überlegen und der Animagus rechnete nach einer kleinen Weile gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, als der Zaubertranklehrer zu sprechen anfing: "Erinnerst du dich noch, was James Potter zu mir sagte - nachdem ich Bekanntschaft mit seiner Faust gemacht hatte -, als ich Lily Evans wegen dem Verwandlungsunterricht ansprach?"  
  
Sirius kramte in seinen Erinnerungen: "Ja, er sagte soetwas wie "Wenn du meinem Mädchen noch einmal zu nahe kommst, du elende, miese, kleine Schlange, dann werde ich dir die Eingeweide rausprügeln, so dass Madam Pomfrey mal wieder Zeit zum Puzzlespielen hat" ... etwa in der Art hat ... oh ... ach so ...", der Animagus hatte verstanden.  
  
  
  
"Das sechste Kind wird noch ein Junge", prophezeite Trelawney, "und sie müssen es unbedingt im Sommer ..."  
  
"Sechs?", unterbrach Khair geschockt.  
  
"Ja, meine Liebe, und sie müssen ..."  
  
"auf keinen Fall auf diese Ratschläge hören", kam es auf einmal von vorn, "im übrigen, ich würde gern der Trauzeuge sein."  
  
Khair schaute zu der Stimme und sah einen etwa 16jährigen, grinsenden Jungen in schwarzer Robe und mit langen roten Haaren, der vor dem Tisch stand.  
  
"Entschuldigung", fragte die Juniorlehrerin, "kenne ich sie?"  
  
"Miss ed Din!", Daeva kam zum Lehrertisch gestürzt, nachdem sie endlich in der freudigen Erwartung aufgeklärt worden war, "falls sie einen Babysitter brauchen, fragen sie mich! Oh, hallo Luzifer!", schnell begrüßte die Elbin den Jungen neben ihr.  
  
"Luzifer?", kam es leise von Khair.  
  
"Du schuldest mir noch etwas", sagte dieser, "und daher würde ich gern Trauzeuge werden."  
  
"Luzifer?", wiederholte die Frau.  
  
"Ja, erkennt man mich denn nicht wieder?", fragte er verwundert.  
  
"Guck dich mal an", bemerkte Daeva, "der Bart fehlt ... und die Falten ... und die Größe ..."  
  
"Ach so", fiel es dem Teufel auf, "stimmt ... naja, wäre ich in der anderen Erscheinungsform gekommen, wäre Albus bestimmt schon ausgetickt ... außerdem bekommt man so besseren Kontakt zu den jungen Leuten hier."  
  
Khair war sprachlos.  
  
"Tanzt du mit mir, Luzifer?", fragte die Elbin.  
  
"Später, kleine Daeva", antwortete er, "aber ich muss vorher noch mit jemand anderem tanzen. Das hab ich bereits an eurem Halloweenball machen wollen."  
  
Nochmal mit der Erinnerung, dass Luzifer der Trauzeuge von Khair sein wollte, verabschiedete er sich vorerst von den beiden und ging zielstrebig auf den Platz der stellvertretenden Direktorin zu.  
  
"Aloah Mienchen", begrüßte er McGonagall, so dass sie vor Schreck die Gabel fallen lies.  
  
"Luzifer?", fragte sie leise, als sie den Jungen vor sich sah.  
  
"Das Wort des Tages!", grinste dieser und verbeugte sich, "ich möchte dich um diesen Tanz bitten."  
  
"Albus hat gerade das Passwort zu seinem Büro in ein netteres geändert und jetzt tauchst du schon wieder auf und dann auch noch in dieser Gestalt. Außerdem kann ich doch nicht mit einem 16jährigen Kind tanzen."  
  
"Und ich kann mich jetzt nicht in meiner anderen Gestalt blicken lassen. Bis auf Daeva und Khair ... naja ... und Albus ... weiß niemand hier, dass ich das bin. Ich will einfach nur mit dir ... und Daeva tanzen ... dann bin ich wieder weg ... in dem anderen Körper würde ich einfach zu sehr für Trubel sorgen, bei denen die mich noch so kennen ..."  
  
"Trotzdem bleibt noch dein Kindskör...", wollte McGonagall anmerken, als Luzifer ohne Vorwarnung mit dem Finger schnippste.  
  
"Problem gelöst", grinste der rothaarige Junge und hinter dem Lehrertisch saß plötzlich ein etwa 14jähriges Mädchen mit langen Zöpfen, "gehen wir jetzt endlich tanzen?"  
  
McGonagall verdrehte die Augen, stand von dem Stuhl auf und ging um den Tisch, um sich von Luzifer auf die Tanzfläche führen zu lassen.  
  
Im selben Moment begannen die Instrumente einen schönen Walzer zu spielen.  
  
Luzifer verbeugte sich noch einmal höflich, das junge Mädchen Minerva McGonagall lächelte und machte einen höfischen Knicks, damit beide damit beginnen konnten, sich schwebend im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.  
  
Niemand achtete auf sie, bis auf einen weißhaarigen Direktor einer Schule, der die zwei Jugendlichen grimmig beobachtete und sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen lies.  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
_Sam: Hey, wir sind ja wirklich kaum noch vorgekommen. Autor! Das ist ne Beschwerde!  
  
Cherry: Du hast gut reden, ich bin in diesem Kapitel noch nicht mal erwähnt worden ... sag du auch was, Daeva!  
  
Daeva: Ich hab meinen Drachen (wo ist das Vieh eigentlich?), ich tanze gleich noch mit Luzifer, ich bin zufrieden.  
  
Harry: Moment mal, ihr seid Nebendarsteller! Wenn sich hier einer beschweren muss, dann ich! Ich bin die Hauptfigur! Auf mir liegt ein Copyright und ich wurde als kranker Psychopath dargestellt ... im übrigen, Autor, meine Hand ist immer noch nicht ganz in Ordnung!  
  
Snape: Du hast gut reden, Potter, ICH soll Ehemann und Vater werden ... der Autor gehört in eine Klapsmühle!  
  
Draco: Und mein schöner schlechter Ruf ist hin ... *heul*  
  
Kalidor: Ähm ... HALLO? ... ich glaube, ich habe das schwerste Schicksal von allen bekommen. Ich bin tot! Ich!   
  
Alle: Ach halt die Klappe, du Randfigur!  
  
Voldemort: Bevor ihr euch gegenseitig umbringt ... diesem Kapitel folgt ein Epilog ... und nun ratet mal, wer darin noch vorkommt *grins*  
_  
  
  



	40. Epilog

  


**Epilog**

  
  
  
"Was ist mit dir, Onkel Voldemort?", fragte Cherry, die in einer edlen grünen Robe in einem gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin saß.  
  
Der dunkle Lord saß ebenso in einem Sessel und las die Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten.  
  
"Sie haben Wurmschwanz", antwortete er nur kurz, stand auf und ging zu einem Regal an der Wand.  
  
Er nahm einen dort stehenden Ordner heraus und sortierte die Zeitung in diesen ein, um den Ordner dann wieder in das Regal zu stellen.  
  
"Ist das sehr schlimm?", fragte das Mädchen.  
  
"Nein, jedenfalls nicht für unsere Mission. Aber er war der beste Speichellecker, den ich je hatte", antwortete Voldemort.  
  
"Frag doch Malfoy, ob er seinen Platz einnehmen möchte", kam es von Cherry.  
  
"Er erholt sich noch von seiner Bestrafung. Dass er noch lebt, hat er einzig und allein dir zu verdanken."  
  
"Das weiß ich und ich denke, dass er es auch weiß ... du bist immer noch wütend über die Sache von vor 2 Monaten, oder?"  
  
Der dunkle Lord schaute zu seiner Blutsverwandten: "Es war eine ins letzte Detail geplante Aktion gewesen, die mich sehr viel Zeit gekostet hat."  
  
"Nur hast du nicht eingeplant, dass in der Bundeslade diese Tussi steckt, statt der Steintafeln ...", merkte Cherry an.  
  
"So ist es ...", brummte Voldemort.  
  
"Vielleicht", überlegte das Mädchen, "sollten wir das nächste Mal nicht auf solche komplizierten Pläne zurückgreifen, sondern das altbewährte Niedermetzeln ohne Sinn und Verstand wieder einführen. Das erhöht auch die Chance Harry Potter zu erwischen."  
  
Der Mann schnaubte grimmig und rieb sich das rechte Handgelenk.  
  
"Tut's weh?", fragte auf einmal eine Stimme und Luzifer erschien im Raum.  
  
"Was willst du denn hier?", brummte der dunkle Lord.  
  
"Nichts besonderes", sagte der Teufel und schaute sich um, "hm ... gemütlich habt ihr es hier. Ich habe mich gerade köstlich amüsiert und bin ziemlich guter Laune."  
  
"Ich dagegen weniger", antwortete der Zauberer, "weswegen bist du hier? Unser Geschäft ist doch geplatzt, oder?"  
  
"Mehr oder weniger", kam es von Luzifer, "aber es hätte geklappt, wenn man die Inhalte der beiden Laden nicht vertauscht hätte."  
  
"Dagegen kann man nun nichts mehr machen", sagte Cherry.  
  
"Stimmt", bestätigte der rothaarige Mann, "aber da auch ich nicht wusste, dass dieser Austausch stattgefunden hatte, habt ihr sozusagen einen Teil eures Geschäftes erfüllt."  
  
"Was bedeutet?", wollte Voldemort wissen.  
  
"Du bist ein alter Mann, Tom", grinste Luzifer ihn an, "da gibt es nichts zu diskutieren. Du solltest schon längst Gevatter Tod gefolgt sein und wie du selbst weißt, hast du erst einen Teil deiner Kraft und Vitalität zurück erlangt. Dein Körper ist schwach und entstellt ..."  
  
"Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte der dunkle Lord ungeduldig.  
  
"Da du einen Teil des Geschäftes erfüllt hast, will auch ich einen Teil einlösen, aber wie ich dir auch bereits gesagt habe, kann ich deine Macht ohne die 10 Gebote nicht einfach wieder herstellen. Dafür gebe ich dir aber das zurück, was ich bereits von dir genommen habe."  
  
Voldemort überlegte: "Ich habe dir meine Seele gegeben, um nicht in das Reich der Toten einzukehren. Aber wenn du sie mir zurückgibst, wird dann nicht Gevatter Tod sie sich zu eigen machen?"  
  
"Nicht, wenn ich etwas die Regeln ... ähm ... beuge ... im übrigen hast du mir nicht nur deine Seele gegeben, sondern auch einen Teil deiner Gene, Tom ... genauer gesagt, den Teil, der dich in deiner Welt als Halbblut gekennzeichnet hat ... du kannst also nochmal ganz von vorn anfangen ... und ich nehm sie dir diesmal nicht wieder weg ... Cherry, für dich hab ich auch etwas! In diesem Sinne ... Cheerio!"  
  
"LUZIFER! WARTE!", schrie Voldemort, aber da war es bereits zu spät. Der Teufel war schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
Im nächsten Moment durchfuhr es den dunklen Lord wie ein Blitz und er ging zu Boden. Er spürte wie sich sein Körper veränderte und rang nach Atem.  
  
Als die Schmerzen aufhörten, versuchte er aufzustehen und stellte fest, dass seine Robe zu groß für ihn war.   
  
Während er die langen Ärmel betrachtete, ertönte aus dem Sessel ein unsicheres: "Onkel Voldemort?"  
  
Während die Kleidung des dunklen Lords zu groß war, war die von Cherry anscheinend geschrumpft.  
  
Nein, korrigierte sich der Zauberer, das Mädchen war gewachsen ...  
  
Cherry war nicht nur gewachsen, sondern auch um einige Jahre älter geworden. Aus dem 15jährigen Mädchen war binnen einiger Minuten eine etwa 20jährige Frau geworden.  
  
"Wow", war Cherrys Kommentar, als sie ihre wohlgeformten Rundungen betrachtete, "hoffentlich hält das länger an ... du siehst übrigens auch nicht schlecht aus, Onkel."  
  
"Bitte?", Voldemort schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um seiner Verwirrung Herr zu werden, als er innehielt. Er tastete mit der Hand an seinen Schädel und fühlte statt der vorher dagewesenen Glatze eine volle Haarpracht.  
  
"Einen Spiegel!", keuchte er und hastete zu dem, der an der Wand hing.  
  
Er erstarrte, als er sein Ebenbild sah.  
  
"Nein ... nein", flüsterte der dunkle Lord, "das kann nicht sein ... Luzifer, du elender Hund ... du hast mich wieder zu Tom Riddle gemacht ..."  
  
"Du siehst sehr viel besser aus", kam es von Cherry, "Luzifer hat wohl für dich die Zeit zurückgedreht und für mich vor ... du müsstest jetzt etwa mein Alter haben ..."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den roten Augen drehte sich zu der Frau um: "Ich bin ein verdammtes Kind mit Muggelgenen. Weißt du eigentlich, was das bedeutet?"  
  
Cherry fing an zu grinsen: "Oh ja, das weiß ich ... ich werde ab sofort deinen Posten übernehmen. Als erstes wird dieser senile Zauberer namens Dumbledore aus dem Weg geräumt ... er ist der gefährlichste ... und ich weiß auch schon, wen ich nach den Sommerferien nach Hogwarts schicken kann, um diese Aufgabe zu erledigen ... und gleichzeitig schenke ich dir Harry Potter, Onkel ... Tom."  
  


***

  
"Wieviele von diesen Drecksdingern stehen in dem Kasten eigentlich noch?", schimpfte Jay, der zusammen mit Bob in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion mal wieder eine Kiste schleppte.  
  
Bob zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"So eine Scheiße, die ist noch schwerer als die andere ...", kam es von dem Mann, mit den blonden Haaren.  
  
Bob verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Was sollte das eigentlich von diesem Kerl heißen, dass er für uns die Gesetze kurz außer Kraft gesetzt hat?"  
  
Bob zeigte auf die Lade und griff sich dann an den Hals und zeigte ein Würgen an.  
  
"Du meinst, jeder, der das Ding angefasst hätte, wär normalerweise draufgegangen?"  
  
Bob nickte.  
  
"Was haben die da drin? Killerholzwürmer?", wütend lies Jay den Griff der Lade los, so dass diese unsanft auf den Boden knallte.  
  
"HEY IHR IDIOTEN", erklang es laut von innen, "GEHT GEFÄLLIGST ETWAS VORSICHTIGER MIT MIR UM! UND WANN BEKOMM ICH ENDLICH MEINE NEUE KISTE???"  
  
  
Ende! End! Fin!   
  
  
  
  
  


************************************************************

  
  
_So, das war es nun mit dem "teuflischen Spiel". Das Ende lässt aber doch ein wenig Platz für eine Fortsetzung, oder? Nein, noch ist nichts richtiges in Planung, ich habe zwar schon ein paar Bewerbungen für den Lehrer für VgddK vorliegen (u. a. von Papa Schlumpf, Gandalf, Miraculix, Imhotep, Indiana Jones, Lara Croft, ... *g*), aber wann es weiter geht, steht noch nicht fest.  
  
Ich möchte mich hiermit ganz herzlich bei allen Lesern bedanken, bei Daeva, Sam und Cherry, die mir ihre Charaktereigenschaften für die gleichnamigen Figuren überlassen haben, bei Volker vom Ponyhof, der überhaupt nichts damit zu tun hat, aber die leckerste Pizza der Welt macht und ... bei wem könnte man sich noch bedanken? ... alle, die sich jetzt angesprochen fühlen, den danke ich auch *g*. Und bei Daeva und Luise natürlich für die super Zeichnungen und allen, die mir bei dieser Story geholfen haben. Danke! Thank you! Merci! Arigatu! Gracias!  
  
@SamBlack: Ich hab noch drei Kapitel von CC zu lesen, ich hoffe, ich schaff das am Wochenende ... sorry, dass das so lang dauert.  
Und wegen Khair und den kleinen Freuden der Schwangerschaft ... ich habe wirklich lange überlegt, wie sie reagieren sollte und ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihren Charaeigenschaften nach auf einmal anfängt die Regeln einer werdenden Mutter zu befolgen. Das kommt sicher noch, wenn die Hormone richtig verrückt spielen *fg* und Snape und Verhütung ... naja, vielleicht gibt es bei solch altmodischen Gesetzen auch altmodische Gedankengänge, was Verhütung anbelangt. Ala Mittermeier: Das passt scho!  
Und die "Slash-Andeutung" von SamBlue war genau dieser Satz, den ich mit reinbringen wollte, er aber nirgends hingepasst hat (das Zitat aus Buffy), also mach dir deine eigenen Gedanken drüber.  
Deine Diskussion mit Dumbi war übrigens herrlich. Ich hab mich köstlich amüsiert. Danke  
  
So long   
*verbeug*  
Khair ed Din  
  
P.S. Bevor ich von ihnen verklagt werde, möchte ich mich auch bei den Figuren bedanken, die ich mir ausgeliehen habe. Sie haben immer artig das gemacht, was ich wollte ... mehr oder weniger ... Also, vielen Dank, Leute! (Alle Angesprochenen: DAS WURDE ABER AUCH ZEIT!)  
  
_


End file.
